Les visiteurs du futur
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: "Vite, dans l'armoire ! "J'espère que tu plaisantes, Potter ? "Pas le temps de discuter ! "Harry ! S'écria Ron. Quelque chose me tire ! "Bordel, moi aussi ! Hurla Zabini. "Vous ! Rugit Rogue. Il attrapa le col du brun mais la force supérieure tira d'un coup et les trois derniers furent engloutis laissant la pièce vide, redevenue totalement calme. [HP/DM, BZ/RW, SR/NL et Merthur]
1. Un arbre

**Disclaimer :**

 **Crossover Merlin/Harry Potter.**

 **Beaucoup de changements de réelles histoires. (Merlin : Balinor est partit quand Merlin avait sept ans. Harry Potter : Severus est toujours en vie.)**

 **Personnages légèrement OOC.**

 **PERSONNAGES PRESQUE TOUS HOMOSEXUELS.**

 **Couples phares : HP/DM, AP/M, RW/BZ, SR/NL.**

 **Des dizaines de clins d'œil à différents livres, films ou jeux vidéos.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Prologue :** Un arbre.

* * *

Du haut de ses sept ans, un petit garçon se cachait dans les fourrés de l'immense forêt qui bordait le village d'Ealdor.

\- Merlin, appela-t-on. Merlin, où es-tu ?

Le petit garçon rit sous sa cape en enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans ses genoux. Il espéra que même ses grandes oreilles ne dépasseraient pas des hautes herbes.

\- Merlin... Allez, ça suffit, je ne joue plus ! Il est temps, nous allons être en retard.

Merlin releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil. Il hurla de peur puis éclata de rire quand soudain deux bras le saisirent à la taille et le souleva comme un rien. On l'enserra contre un torse puissant.

\- Père, cria-t-il de sa toute petite voix. Tu as triché !

\- Allons donc ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu m'as dit que nous étions en retard !

\- Bien sûr, et nous le sommes.

Merlin fit la moue et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Balinor.

\- Pourrais-je encore m'exercer un peu ?

Balinor regarda son fils avec tendresse puis hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, mais point longtemps où ta mère me grondera.

Le petit Merlin descendit de sur son père et sautilla partout, la joie dans le cœur.

\- Que dois-je faire, père ? S'exclama-t-il gaiement.

L'adulte se baissa, un genou à terre et sortit une graine de sa besace. Merlin se calma immédiatement et vint tout près de lui.

\- Tiens, mon ange. Prends ça. Je vais te montrer comment faire pousser un arbre rapidement. Cela t'aidera, toi et tes proches, en période de vache maigre.

\- Bien, père. Murmura l'enfant, hypnotisé par la graine qu'il tenait maintenant dans sa petite main comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile qu'il eut tenu.

Son père et lui traversèrent les fourrés et les différents arbres de la forêt pour se mettre en plein milieu d'une petite clairière. Merlin, à la suite des explications de son père, creusa de ses propres mains la terre et plongea la graine dedans. Ensuite, il se releva et le regarda attendant son approbation. Le père lui sourit, signe qu'il pouvait y aller et bientôt ses yeux dorèrent. Balinor écarquilla les siens quand il remarqua que son enfant n'avait pas prononcé le moindre son.

Mais bientôt une lumière bleutée vive entoura l'endroit où la terre venait d'être fraîchement retournée puis plus rien. Merlin regarda longuement et fixement puis prit un air déçu en murmurant :

\- Je n'ai pas réussi, père ?

Balinor sourit, contrit.

\- Apparemment. Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous recommencerons la prochaine fois. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un sort compliqué. Tu finiras par y arriver.

Vraiment déçu, Merlin tendit les bras vers son père et enfouit de nouveau son visage dans sa chevelure pour cacher cette fois ses larmes qui voulaient déborder de ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il ne réussissait pas un sort et cet échec pesa énormément sur ses frêles épaules.

\- Chut, Merlin, fit doucement Balinor en caressant son dos. Tu n'as pas à te sentir faible. Au contraire, tu es le plus fort des fils qu'un père puisse rêver.

\- C'est vrai, père ? Souffla la voix étouffée de Merlin.

\- Oh oui ! Rit-il en emportant son fils vers le village. Tu seras le plus grand dragonnier du monde. Et chaque jour te le prouvera, j'en suis sûr.

Rassuré par ses paroles, Merlin refoula ses larmes et se releva pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, tout sourire.

\- C'est toi le plus grand dragonnier, père.

\- Oh mais tu vas vite me rattraper à cette allure, voire me dépasser, crois-moi.

Merlin regarda une dernière fois la clairière vide de tout arbre, le regard maintenant déterminé, se promettant qu'en effet, il le deviendrait afin de pouvoir protéger tous ses proches. Suivant le regard de son fils par-dessus son épaule, Balinor sourit.

\- Ne tant fait pas, nous reviendrons très vite. Enfin, aussi vite que ta mère me le permettra.

Mais jamais ils ne revinrent. Ce jour-là, Balinor partit en urgence et ne revint jamais. Trop pris par son chagrin, Merlin en oublia même jusqu'à l'existence de cet arbre qui pousserait aussi normalement que les autres. Enfin, normalement... C'est ce que tous pensèrent chaque fois que leurs yeux s'y posèrent à travers les âges...


	2. L'armoire magique

**Chapitre 1 :** L'armoire magique.

* * *

 **1 jour avant.**

* * *

Ron Weasley faisait la moue. Il regardait tout autour de lui d'un air désespéré. Puis finalement, se retourna vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était affalé sur sa table, endormi comme un loir. Et au vue de ses tous petits ronflements inaudible, il devait bien dormir. Le roux scruta rapidement son professeur qui avait le nez plongé dans un livre. Severus Rogue c'était bien radouci depuis la fin de la guerre. Il semblait presque attendre quelque chose. Et ce qui autre fois l'énervait au plus haut point et le faisait sortir de ses gonds ne lui laissait maintenant qu'un sombre sourcil levé.

Parfois de temps en temps, on pouvait l'entendre hurler mais c'était rare… Aussi rare que les punitions s'étaient faîtes. Il fallait vraiment désobéir aux règlements pour en avoir. Malheureusement, elles étaient toujours aussi désagréables et ça Ron et Harry ne le savait que trop bien puisqu'ils s'amusaient à toujours désobéir aux règlements de l'école.

Cependant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser… Mais qu'arrivait-il à leur professeur de potions préféré ? Comme voulaient-ils rire de lui si Severus Rogue ne se donnait même plus la peine de se tourner en ridicule. C'était presque devenu lassant. Ron plissa les yeux, espérant qu'il lève les siens de son foutu journal pour réveiller son meilleur ami. Il aurait tellement ri s'il se prenait une dernière punition avec Rogue. Il était sûr et certain qu'il s'enfuirait au bout de dix minutes. Cela aussi fut fait des dizaines de fois, ce qui en vrai n'avait fait qu'aggraver leur cas.

\- Harry ! Chuchota-t-il de nouveau, aussi doucement qu'il le put.

Il attrapa un pan de sa robe et commença à le secouer comme un prunier.

\- Harry ! Dit-il un poil plus fort en le secouant par le bras. Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Tu commences légèrement à me soûler.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait avec de gros yeux derrière son chaudron comme si c'était sa faute. Ron haussa les épaules sans comprendre. Agacé, il finit par prendre son énorme bouquin de potion et le leva à deux centimètres de la tête du brun. Puis il lâcha. Le grimoire fit un énorme bruit qui fit sursauter tout le monde, le professeur y comprit. Harry se releva subitement, la tête embrumée et Ron éclata de rire.

\- Putain, tu verrais ta tête, continua-t-il de rire alors que tous le regardaient comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.

\- Mr Weasley, fit le professeur en se levant. Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe pour que vous interveniez ainsi, dérangeant tout le monde en plein test ?

\- Ah merde ! Parce que c'est un test !? S'exclama Ron, feintant la surprise. Ah mais oui, ça explique pourquoi vous ne nous avez toujours pas affublé de votre mauvaise rengaine dans des paroles assommantes.

Le professeur plissa les yeux et tout le monde retint leur souffle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Severus Rogue ne s'était pas énervé… Etait-il temps ? Harry bailla bruyamment, s'étira en se fichant des regards posés sur lui et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Ron, t'es vraiment trop con ! J'étais en train un magnifique rêve en plus. Bizarre, mais magnifique. Avec des petits poneys, des dragons et des chevaliers. Franchement, c'est bien mieux d'être là-bas qu'ici !

\- Messieurs, si nous vous dérangeons, dîtes le nous tout de suite.

Harry haussa un sourcil, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous nous dérangez. On peut s'en aller ?

\- Eh ! Mais moi je ne veux pas m'en aller ! S'exclama Ron. Fais ton examen ! Ce n'est pas parce tu as décidé de ne plus continuer dans le monde sorcier que tu dois vraiment tout foutre en l'air. Désolé, professeur… Sinon, vous ne seriez pas comment faire la potion, justement ?

Tous riaient sous leur cape, les filles gloussèrent, Hermione avait levé les yeux aux ciels et c'était concentré sur sa potion, imperturbable.

\- Messieurs Potter et Weasley, retenue, ce soir 21h.

\- Mince, la dixième du mois. Soupira Ron, trop amusé pour s'arrêter là. Tu crois que l'on va y aller cette fois-ci, Harry ?

\- Non, ça pour sûr !

\- Si jamais, grogna le professeur en s'avançant, les dents serrées, vous n'êtes pas ce soir en retenue avec moi, demain je vous fais passer en conseil de discipline et vous verrez votre année se finir à une semaine des remises de diplôme en emportant seulement vos affaires et l'envie de pleurer. Et encore un seul écart de conduite tous les deux et je vous jure qu'au lieu de parader comme des coqs dans l'école, tous vos temps libre sera remplacé par un nettoyage de Poudlard.

Le silence survint après cela. Plus personne n'eut envie de rire, ils avaient de nouveau plongé leur nez dans leur potion, de peur d'être la cible du fléau qu'était le professeur Rogue quand enfin il déniait de nouveau parler. Harry et Ron se sourirent en même temps. L'envie était fortement tentante. Hermione les regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. Depuis le tout nouveau comportement des deux jeunes hommes, elles osaient à peine leur adresser la parole pendant les cours. Elle, son année, il tenait bien trop.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, pour ne pas rire et Ron avait la main devant la bouche pour cacher son sourire et hocher gravement la tête comme s'il était absorbé par ce que son professeur disait. Puis finalement, une main se leva, ni tremblante ni hésitante. Neville regarda Severus d'un sourire si pur, qu'il était hors de question pour le potionniste de voir la bêtise arriver.

\- Et sinon professeur, pour la potion ?

Harry et Ron n'en purent plus et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Sortez immédiatement, éructa l'homme. Tous les trois !

Neville se leva tranquillement. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait jamais à cela, qu'importe chercherait-il à faire de son mieux, qu'il récolterait un T. Alors à quoi bon patienter dans la salle, quatre heures durant ? Il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Harry et Ron, sortit le plus sérieusement possibles. Mais juste avant qu'il ne puisse plus les voir, Harry se retourna et fit un clin d'œil au professeur.

\- Vous jouez au dur professeur, mais je suis persuadé que nous allons vous manquer !

Il s'abstint de répondre et referma d'un geste de la main la porte qui claqua dans un bruit sourd. Harry, Ron et Neville se regardèrent tout sourire.

\- Moi au tout cas, ça va grave me manquer de ne plus pouvoir me faire engueuler de la sorte. Rit Ron.

\- Oui… murmura Neville soudainement pensif.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de t'endormir comme ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules en riant légèrement. Ron devint plus rouge que ses cheveux.

\- Harry, t'es pas croyable. Je ne veux absolument pas voir son nom.

\- Je ne comptais pas te le dire, de toute manière. Tout comme je ne compte pas le revoir.

\- Harry… Merlin, où est donc passé mon meilleur ami !? Celui tout frêle et timide…

\- Il est mort avec Voldemort, ricana Harry en frappant amicalement l'épaule du roux.

\- Est-ce que ça va vous manquer ? Demanda subitement Neville.

\- Quoi donc ? Dit Harry.

\- Tout ça, je veux dire… Toutes ses aventures que vous avez vécu ensemble… ses escapades…

Harry et Ron se regardèrent surpris de la demande soudaine de leur ami.

\- Eh bien… Moi… oui je pense, peut-être un peu. Fit Ron.

Harry hocha juste la tête et l'autre brun sourit.

\- Alors, est-ce que ça vous dit de vivre une dernière aventure avec moi ? Ce sera juste pour une nuit. J'ai… découvert quelque chose… c'était incroyable. Mais je ne peux pas vous en parler ici. Ce soir, après les cours ? Disons vingt-trois heures ? Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux. Retrouvez moi dans le couloir est qui mène au dortoir des Serpentards. C'est d'accord ?

Il avait débité ces paroles en ayant un peu peur qu'ils refusent, mais Ron eut un petit sourire en coin et le prit par l'épaule.

\- On sera là mon pote ! On ne risque pas de louper une nouvelle histoire à raconter à tous nos petits enfants ! Ah merde, c'est vrai que tu ne peux plus avoir d'enfants, Harry ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Continue comme ça et toi non plus mon cher Ron, tu n'auras plus d'enfants. Je suis passé maître dans l'art des coups de genoux bien placés.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ? Fit le roux, outré en prenant Neville sous son bras. De toute façon, j'ai mon protecteur. Lui et ses plantes magiques vont te dézinguer.

\- Allons, Ron, tu sais bien que mes plantes ne peuvent faire de mal. Elles guérissent des blessures, n'en provoquent pas.

\- Et guérissent-elles des blessures du cœur ? Fit Ron dans un geste théâtrale. Parce que je dois dire que Rogue me l'a brisé en mille morceaux aujourd'hui.

Harry hocha négativement la tête. Que son ami pouvait être bête. Il regarda la porte de la salle de cours et son sourire s'attrista… A quel moment, Hermione et eux s'étaient autant éloignés ? Il ne savait guère. Peut-être depuis la rupture de Ron et elle. Ou avait-elle juste grandi trop vite pour eux… Il laissa là ses pensées et suivit les deux autres d'un pas lent vers le parc où ils iraient se caler pour mieux dormir le restant du cours.

Quand se fut l'heure du prochain, le jeune apprenti botaniste laissa les deux autres, sans avoir dit quoique ce soit pour ce soir, malgré les menaces de tortures de Ron. Le binôme se dirigea vers le dernier cours de l'année. Bientôt il n'aurait plus que des examens et enfin c'en était terminé les études. Cette année fut rude pour tout le monde sachant qu'ils avaient tous un an de plus à cause de la guerre. Harry et Ron s'étaient souvent plaint qu'ils auraient dû finir l'année dernière, Hermione n'était pas plus outrée que cela.

C'est pourquoi ils avaient commencé les conneries. Ils séchaient les cours, ils ne révisaient pas, ne faisaient pas leurs devoirs. Ils avaient, en outre, dépassé les bornes toute l'année scolaire. Malheureusement pour tous les professeurs, la directrice Minerva Mcgonagall les avait consciemment laissé faire, mettant tout cela sur le choc post-traumatique.

\- Vivez la guerre telle qu'ils l'ont vécu, et je vous permettrais peut-être d'émettre un avis sur leur comportement, avait-elle dit sévèrement.

Ainsi, Harry et Ron ne s'en tirait à chaque fois qu'avec des punitions qu'ils faisaient une fois sur deux.

Harry avait décidé de finir son année avec ses amis mais ne souhaitait qu'une chose retourner dans le monde moldu. Surtout avec ce qui l'attendait dans son monde. Les journalistes, les interviews… Non, très peu pour lui. Après cette année de répit, il y avait pris goût. Et cette longue solitude avec Ron ne se terminerait pas dans les médias. Une fois dehors, il disparaîtrait. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà songé à partir avant mais Ron lui avait fait promettre de rester pour lui. Car ce dernier avait besoin de son diplôme. Enfin, seulement quelques matières puisqu'il avait décidé de devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel.

Quand Ron et Harry tournèrent le dernier couloir, ils purent voir que les élèves étaient amassés devant l'entrée de la salle. Juste devant eux, Harry remarqua l'unique et sans égal Draco Malfoy et son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini. Harry se renfrogna immédiatement mais Ron lui pinça les bras en le regardant sévèrement. Oui, c'était vrai… Il ne devait absolument pas se battre avec Malfoy. Encore quelques jours et ça aussi c'était fini.

Le noir fut le premier des deux à les voir et poussa légèrement le blond qui se retourna. Quand il fut à leur hauteur, Malfoy hocha la tête.

-Potter.

\- Tiens, salut Malfoy. Toujours aussi inexpressif ? Comme se porte ton père ? Ah mince c'est vrai que tu n'en as plus.

\- Moi au moins, j'ai encore quelqu'un qui allait voir Potter, fit le blond avec un rictus. Toi-même ton parrain a cru bon de mourir parce qu'en voyant ce que tu es devenu, il a pris peur.

Ron et Zabini soupirèrent et se regardèrent. Mais jamais ils allaient s'arrêter ! Ils voulaient réellement exploser Poudlard ? Quoique, après tout… Ils finiraient avec une semaine de moins. Le noir lui fit un clin d'œil qu'il répondit par un sourire. Il s'avança vers lui mais se prit les pieds sur une chose invisible et se rattrapa sur le dos d'Harry. Celui-ci poussé fortement, se retrouva… dans les bras de Malfoy ! Geste purement instinctif, le blond l'avait rattrapé.

\- Oh, désolé gros, je n'ai pas fait attention.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Au contraire il s'approcha de Zabini avec un air vainqueur. Malheureusement, ce n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté puisque Malfoy repoussa brutalement le brun comme s'il l'avait électrocuté. Ce lissant sa robe d'un geste rapide, il le toisa un instant avant de siffler entre ses dents :

\- Dis à ton handicapé d'ami d'aller s'acheter des pieds. Ah mais non, suis-je bête, il ne peut rien s'acheter tellement il est pauvre.

\- De un, s'exclama Harry encore légèrement troublé par ce qui venait de se passer, tu n'as qu'à lui dire toi-même, à moins que tu n'aies besoin de lunettes tellement tu es aveugle. Et de deux, le seul pauvre ici, c'est toi… Pauvre imbécile, pauvre enfant gâté, ah non… pauvre orphelin…

Les deux derniers mots furent murmurés dans un souffle comme la pire des insultes et Harry sut immédiatement qu'il était allé trop loin. Malfoy serrait sa mâchoire si fort qu'il fut certain de l'entendre craquée. Ron et Zabini retinrent leur souffle alors qu'ils attendirent les représailles. Ils prièrent ensemble qu'ils ne se battent pas. Il fallait absolument qu'ils gardent leur calme. Le roux regarda autour de lui. Devait-il les prévenir ou pas ?

Mais finalement, avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, le blond leva la main et gifla si fort le brun qu'il vit sa tête partir sur le côté. Ce dernier sut, à l'instant même où le blond reposa son bras le long de son corps, qu'il ne cherchait pas la bagarre. Non, sinon, il aurait utilisé ses poings, comme avant. Il sut aussi que Ron lui dirait qu'il l'avait mérité.

Enfin le blond s'approcha du brun, tellement que le trouble revint encore. Cependant il ne recula pas ne voulant pas montrer qu'il était faible devant lui. Il dut lever la tête. Quand est-ce que Malfoy avait eu une poussée de croissance comme cela ? Le brun se sentit plus que tendu. Il fit un effort surhumain pour rester calme. Comment Malfoy faisait-il pour garder aussi bien son calme ? Il ne devait pas craquer, sinon, ce serait de sa faute. Et il était certain que le blond le lui ferait bien remarqué. Comme à chaque fois que c'était de sa faute.

Alors il resta là, droit comme un « i », devant Malfoy qui n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, et ses pensées divaguèrent sur d'autres choses. Des choses fermées à double tour derrière des portes. Des choses qu'il s'interdisait de voir. Et qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais. Quand sa voix s'éleva, l'obligeant à l'écouter, une autre porte se ferma, cadenassée. Personne ne saurait ce qu'elle possède, surtout Harry. Et c'est comme cela qu'il arriva à se contrôler.

\- Parle encore une fois de mes parents, Potter… Et notre petite entente vole. Et je t'exploserais ton visage au passage même si pour cela on doit faire tout exploser.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre mais n'osa faire ni geste ni parole. Il l'avait mérité… et il n'était pas suicidaire non plus. Le Serpentard sachant qu'il avait gagné cette manche recula avec un sourire satisfait. Et tout reparti, du bruit des élèves à côtés à sa propre respiration. Mais c'est surtout son cerveau qui se remit à fonctionner normalement. Il pensa à la dernière fois où c'était de faute du blond alors il dit :

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait.

\- Va te faire foutre, Potter. Grinça-t-il en levant un regard ennuyé aux ciels.

\- C'est une proposition, Malfoy ? Fit le brun, ironique.

\- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Potter. Nous ne sommes pas tous des monstres de la nature comme toi !

\- Euh… S'interposa Zabini qui voulait vraiment détendre l'atmosphère. Moi je le suis !

Il prit un air semi indigné qui fit rire Ron.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'on dit !

\- Weasley, je ne te permets pas ! Va changer tes cheveux avant de critiquer les autres.

\- Je sais que le roux est ta couleur préférée, serpent, tu ne gruge personne, répliqua le Griffondor en s'éloignant vers la salle.

\- Bien sûr ! Autant que j'aime les filles.

Et Ron de rire. Malfoy regardait toujours Harry droit dans les yeux. Ils voulaient parler. Ils avaient besoin de se parler. Ils ne pouvaient plus se battre. Alors parler, c'était la seule chose qui leur restait. Et même si aucun des deux ne se l'avouera, et que chacun crierait sur tous les toits qu'il serait mieux sans l'autre, pas une journée ne s'était passé sans qu'ils ne s'étaient vu une à deux fois, parfois plus. Parce qu'ils en avaient besoin.

Ne sachant que dire, Harry murmura un « à plus tard » parce qu'il savait qu'ils finiraient par se voir plus tard. Ils ne disaient jamais au revoir. Il n'y avait plus d'au revoir, surtout depuis la première vague…

Ron regarda par-dessus les autres et remarqua que leur cours avait été annulé et remis à demain. Il se tourna vers Harry qui s'approchait avec ce même air perdu, comme après chaque altercation avec Malfoy. Alors il sourit et l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira derrière lui en courant. Harry poussa un cri de surprise avant de l'interpeller sans comprendre.

-Ron ?

Mais le roux ne lui répondit pas et raffermit sa prise. Il lui fit monter divers escaliers et courir à travers de nombreux couloirs. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur le grand pont. Le brun retrouva quelques couleurs et finit par ne plus penser du tout à Malfoy. Il lui fit lâcher et regarder autour de lui si personne ne pouvait les voir. Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se parler, le brun monta sur le rebord du pont. Le vide en bas ne lui faisait plus peur.

Au début, il avait commencé pour retrouver quelques minutes d'adrénaline, telle qu'elle les parcourrait quand ils étaient en pleine guerre. Mais maintenant, c'est avec assurance qu'ils grimpaient sans même penser une seule seconde aux kilomètres de descente et à la chute mortelle qu'ils feraient s'ils se rataient.

Harry escalada le muret puis enjamba le toit du pont. Accroupi, il s'avança jusqu'au mur de la tour et commença à monter. Enfin dans un saut périlleux, attrapa la corde qui pendait. Il posa ses pieds perpendiculaires et grimpa plus rapidement. Dans un dernier souffle d'effort, il arriva au sommet. Il se pencha et attrapa la main de son ami pour l'aider à monter.

\- C'est bien plus simple depuis qu'on a mis la corde, s'esclaffa Ron en s'étirant.

\- Oui, mais bien moins drôle !

Ils se regardèrent, ils avaient tous les deux les joues et les mains rougies par l'effort. Enfin, ils s'installèrent un peu plus loin sur la pointe de la tour, regardant Poudlard qui se dessinait devant eux comme un magnifique tableau. Ils avaient cette sensation que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait faire ça. Ron sortit une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre et la lui tendit.

\- Un dernier verre ?

\- Ron… soupira le brun en prenant tout de même la bouteille dans la main. J'ai l'impression que tu penses que je vais totalement disparaître. Tu sais, je ne serais pas loin de toi.

\- Non, non… seulement dans un autre monde, ricana le roux avec un peu de tristesse.

\- N'importe quoi, murmura Harry en sortant son couteau.

Il ouvrit la bouteille d'un geste assuré et bu plusieurs gorgées. Ron lui prit le couteau des mains. C'était une magnifique dague dont la lame était légèrement courbée. Sa poignée était faîte en lanière de cuir d'où plusieurs runes étaient inscrites. Des dessins magnifiquement formés qui ne voulaient sûrement rien dire mais il les trouvait quand même beau. Ron se rappela du jour où Harry l'avait acheté. Il le lui avait déconseillé mais après tout… Harry Potter en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

\- Tu le garde toujours sur toi ? Fit son ami en le lui rendant.

Harry le prit en hochant la tête. Il ne l'avait plus quitté depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort. C'était sa façon à lui de lui rappeler qu'il était un assassin. Qu'il avait tué de sang-froid, peut-être l'homme le plus abject du monde, mais il avait tué quand même.

\- Tu devrais franchement t'en débarrasser. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout cela. Tu ne finiras que pire. Et je ne serais sans doute pas toujours là pour veiller sur toi. Il faut que tu passes à autre chose, Harry.

Mais le brun ne lui répondit pas et rangea sa dague sous sa robe. Il passa la bouteille à Ron et s'allongea confortablement sur les tuiles du toit, son sac en guise d'oreiller.

\- Je crois que ça me manquer un peu…

\- Tu as raison, moi aussi.

Le silence s'installa, coupé de temps en temps par le hurlement d'un loup ou le hululement d'une chouette ou d'un hibou. Harry et Ron descendirent la bouteille plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais le roux en sortit une deuxième.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant que l'alcool est interdit, rit Harry.

\- Ah bon ? Mais depuis quand sommes-nous dans le droit chemin ?

\- Je crois bien que nous ne l'avons jamais été. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir dans quel genre d'aventure, Neville veut il nous embarquer.

\- Nous verrons bien. J'espère franchement que c'est exceptionnel, histoire de finir l'année en beauté.

\- Oh non !

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Ron en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué, toi ? Chaque fin d'année, ils nous aient arrivé un truc de dingue. Surtout à moi. Un combat avec Quirrel, la chambre des secrets, des détraqueurs et j'en passe et des meilleurs !

\- Le tournoi des trois sorciers ! Rit Ron.

\- Ombrage…

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ca aussi, ça va me manquer…

\- Manquer de se faire tuer à chaque fois ? Se plaint Harry. Non merci.

Ils se racontèrent des blagues sur leur passé plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harry ne s'effondre la main sur le ventre, pleurant de rire après l'anecdote de Ron sur la cavalier lors de leur première année.

\- A ce moment-là, rit Ron à s'en étouffer, je me demandais si je n'allais pas me pisser dessus. Et finalement, j'ai préféré m'évanouir. Bon, arrête de rire, j'avais onze ans, mince !

\- Chaque fois… chaque fois, tu étais là pour moi Ron, reprit Harry, un peu plus sérieusement. Et tu ne sais pas combien je t'en remercie et je suis heureux de cela.

\- Pas à chaque fois non, s'attrista le roux en se rappelant la seule fois où il les avait abandonnés.

\- Tu n'étais pas toi-même, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Ron se rallongea et sourit regardant les nuages.

\- Oui… tout ça va me manquer.

\- J'ai déjà acheté mon appart, s'exclama Harry. J'avais oublié de te le dire. Si tu veux on peut passer les vacances là-bas… Surtout… Tu seras peut-être mieux que chez tes parents avec ta mère qui n'arrête pas de t'insulter.

\- Oui, rit Ron. Elle ne conçoit pas que ça n'a pas pu marcher avec Hermione. Elle ne comprend pas que je ne la voie que comme ma meilleure amie, ma petite sœur. Je suis sûr que, secrètement, elle avait déjà tout prévu pour le mariage.

Harry rit.

\- Eh ! Ne te moque pas ! Je te signale que ma mère t'en veut aussi tout particulièrement d'avoir lâché ma sœur quand tu as remarqué que tu préférais le service trois pièces.

\- C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux qu'on aille se terrer chez moi.

\- Ok, ça me va !

Un nouveau silence se fit avant que Ron se tendit légèrement.

\- Harry… Tu sais à propos de Malfoy…

Mais un regard sombre l'arrêta.

\- C'est un imbécile et notre « trêve » ne m'empêchera jamais de le lui faire rappeler. Je déteste devoir m'empêcher de le cogner comme avant. Je ne sais pas comme tu as fait pour y arriver si facilement.

\- Blaise et moi avions marre d'être blessés à chaque fois, répondit Ron du tac-au-tac. Alors oui, j'apprécie maintenant ces Serpentard et je m'en accommode très bien. Pour Zabini, je crois que c'est pareil. Mais… Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais t'empêcher… de le haïr… Mais… Harry… Franchement… Ne crois-tu pas qu'il a déjà cher payé ces actions passées… Non ?

Le brun ne dit rien et finalement Ron rit.

\- Et tu l'avais bien mérité, cette gifle.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. Oui, je l'avais bien mérité. Je m'excuserais quand je le verrais même si ça me déchire les lèvres.

Ron rit encore.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

* * *

 **4h avant.**

* * *

Neville s'installa à côté du trio d'or. Harry était entre Hermione et Ron. Cela le peinait légèrement qu'il ne soit plus comme avant. Ça faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils étaient plus ensemble mais c'était souvent tendu. Enfin surtout du côté d'Hermione. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras quand elle était triste. Ni même de lui parler et de plaisanter. De faire l'idiot juste pour la revoir rire avec eux et cela marchait… parfois. Mais le froid restait malheureusement présent. Et Hermione s'était lentement éloignée d'eux. Même d'Harry quand il ne jouait pas à feu Hedwige entre les deux.

\- Alors, chuchota Ron en le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Shht… Pas ici, fit le brun en mangeant comme si de rien n'était.

Ron haussa un sourcil. Ils mangèrent tranquillement alors que Neville leur parla d'une plante qu'il avait découverte, et qui apparemment guérirait le poison mortel du Basilic. Ils écoutèrent d'une oreille les fascinations du brun pour ses plantes. Ils savaient pertinemment que Neville finirait chercheur, médecin, botaniste, ou encore jardinier, tant que c'est un rapport avec des plantes et des sorts de soin. Un vrai petit guérisseur. Ils s'amusaient souvent à l'appeler ainsi. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, le Griffondor leur chuchota tout bas pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait qu'eux qui l'entendent :

\- N'oubliez pas, vingt-trois heures, couloir est des Serpentard. Vous ne le regretterez pas. Je vous attendrez autant de temps que je peux.

Les deux hochèrent. Harry avait vaguement entendu puisque juste à ce moment Malfoy passa devant eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais ne se retinrent pas. Harry se leva et s'excusa auprès des autres, leur disant de rentrer sans l'attendre. Il se dépêcha de sortir et rattrapa le blond.

\- Malfoy !

Celui-ci se retourna et haussa un sourcil. Le cœur du brun eut un sursaut. Il resta à une distance sereine. Pourquoi c'était tellement dur de s'excuser avec lui ? Alors que d'autres ne lui auraient posé aucun problème.

\- Ron voulait que je m'excuse, dit-il rapidement, alors voilà. Pardon et non, ça ne se reproduira plus. Enfin autant se faire que peut.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, espérant qu'il ne donnerait pas suite à son geste, il l'entendit s'exclamer :

\- Heureusement que son cerveau n'est pas aussi laid que son visage. Tu le remercieras de ma part, il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à le faire.

Harry l'étudia rapidement puis sourit en coin.

\- Alors un Malfoy a assez de cœur pour dire merci ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous fait de pierre ou trop sombre pour que la lumière ne s'y reflète.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est la lumière, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Je me demande à quel moment, elle va te brûler. Si ce n'est tes parents, ton parrain ou même cet abruti de directeur… Dis-moi, Potter ? Que pourrait noircir ton précieux petit cœur lumineux ?

\- Voir un idiot d'ancien ennemi prendre la tangente vers le mal après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous.

Un sourire aux lèvres de lui avoir enfin fermé son clapet, Harry prit la direction de son dortoir. Il ne vit pas les yeux écarquillés du blond, ni la surprise sur son visage si bien maitrisé d'habitude. Il ne vit pas non plus le sourire sur les lèvres d'un certain noir, les bras croisés appuyé contre un mur et qui avait tout entendu.

\- Un partout, la balle au centre, murmura-t-il en sortant de l'ombre pour aller retrouver son meilleur ami.

* * *

 **20 minutes avant.**

* * *

Harry et Ron patientèrent jusqu'à l'heure dans la tour des Griffondor avant d'attraper leur sac où ils avaient au préalable mis la cape d'Harry, la carte du Maraudeur et quelques affaires. Juste au cas où, parce qu'après tout, il ne savait ce pas ce qui les attendait et cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient appris à survivre seuls. Ron embarqua son ami avec un sourire.

\- C'est l'heure !

L'excitation pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix. Neville n'avait pas intérêt de le décevoir. Harry se rendit vite compte qu'il voulait quelque chose de spectaculaire, lui aussi. Comme avait dit Ron, qu'il quitte cette école avec une dernière histoire à raconter. Non périlleuse si c'était possible. Il en avait eu pour toute leur vie ! Les deux amis s'éclipsèrent discrètement en dessous de la cape puis l'ôtèrent et dévalèrent les marches jusqu'à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Neville les attendait là-bas, comme promis. Il semblait surexcité.

\- Vous êtes là ! C'est génial. Je suis sûr que vous n'allez pas en revenir !

\- Ok, ok, ça suffit les secrets. Montre-nous. Fit Ron en essayant de se contenir.

\- Hé ! S'exclama dans son dos la voix du Malfoy.

Les Griffondor soupirèrent en même temps.

\- Alors ? Une dernière virée, les gars, ricana Zabini.

\- Neville, soupira Harry. Tu n'es vraiment pas discret.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ?! S'exclama Neville, mécontent.

\- Je suis préfet-en-chef. Je faisais juste mon tour avant de rentrer !

\- C'est faux ! S'étonna Harry. Tu es autant en inégalité que nous, Malfoy. Le couvre-feu à sonner depuis deux heures déjà, tu aurais dû être rentré il y a une heure.

\- Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? Fit le blond en serrant les dents.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement du brun. Trop proche d'Harry qui haussa les épaules en se tournant vers Neville.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes Malfoy. Bon Neville, montre-nous. Si ces satanés serpents veulent nous suivre et se faire autant punir que nous si nous faisons chopper, ils n'ont qu'à nous suivre.

Il avait dit ça dans l'espoir que leur scolarité primerait sur leur curiosité. Mais c'était sans compter sur Zabini qui rit et s'exclama :

\- Moi, ça me tente. Tu viens, Draco ?

\- Hm, acquiesça-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais suivi Neville qui soupira et s'exclama :

\- Suivez-moi.

Il les fit parcourir quelques couloirs dans le silence avant d'arriver devant une salle. Neville se pencha et murmura un « Alohomora ».

\- Tiens donc, siffla le Serpentard. La crevette sait donc se servir de ses pouvoirs.

\- Bien sûr, Malfoy. Je sais juste les utiliser quand c'est important, et pas uniquement pour me la péter comme toi.

Après un silence surpris par la réplique de leur si gentil et timide Griffondor, Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire, alors que Blaise pouffa dans sa main.

\- Alors Malfoy, tu perds devant Neville ?

\- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-il arrivé à Draco Malfoy ?

Sans attendre la réponse qui ne viendrait sûrement pas puisque le blond était encore trop bouche bée pour parler, ils entrèrent dans la salle. Ron et Harry jetèrent rapidement un coup d'œil tout autour d'eux. Il n'y avait rien. Rien à part un immense meuble caché derrière un drap poussiéreux qui semblait avoir été bougé il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Alors ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Neville referma rapidement la porte derrière Malfoy et s'enquit de les rejoindre. Il attrapa le rideau de tissu et tira dessus d'un coup sec, dévoilant derrière une armoire taillée dans le bois. Cette sculpture les impressionna légèrement, trouvant le détail bien fait. Chaque dessin avait été fait d'une telle précision. Il pouvait alors voir une épée, une couronne, une bataille, un loup et d'autres dessins çà et là, semblant complètement désordonné. Pourtant le rendu était infiniment beau.

Et quand ils eurent terminé de regarder l'armoire, Ron s'avança et toucha la porte avant de faire le tour.

\- Quoi, il y a quelque chose derrière l'armoire ? Soupira le roux de plus en plus déçu.

Il passa une tête mais ne vit rien d'autre que le bois de la planche et le mur de la pièce.

\- Mieux, dit le brun, c'est dans l'armoire ! Allez-y ! Ouvrez, vous verrez !

Harry s'approcha et l'ouvrit tout doucement provoquant un cri strident des gonds, qui n'avaient pas dû être huilé depuis bien longtemps. Il se demanda même comme l'armoire pouvait encore tenir debout. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer des traces de doigts sur la poignée, prouvant que Neville l'avait déjà ouverte. Mais l'espoir s'éteint quand il ne vit à l'intérieur que de vieux manteaux rabougris et miteux.

\- C'est dit, votre ami le cracmol est complètement fou. S'exclama Zabini.

\- Je dois dire qu'il n'a pas tort, émit Ron en faisant la moue.

\- Neville…

Harry se désola pour son ami.

\- Il n'y a rien dans cette armoire.

\- Quoi ? Mais… bégaya-t-il en regardant l'intérieur. Si…

Il rentra dedans et eut l'air de pousser le fond, comme s'il cherchait une ouverture. Malfoy et Zabini commença à rire de lui alors il rougit et s'exclama :

\- Si ! Je vous jure qu'il y avait…

\- Eh ! Il y a quelqu'un !

Tous se retournèrent brusquement vers la porte. La voix venait du couloir, mais ils n'étaient pas certain qu'il avait déjà repéré où ils étaient.

\- Merde ! Chuchota Ron C'est Rogue ! Harry, on est foutu ! Il ne faut pas qu'il nous voit !

Harry analysa avec rapidité la situation. Il ne pourrait tous les cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il fixa l'armoire gigantesque. Oui, elle était assez grande pour tous les cacher.

\- Vite, murmura-t-il. Dans l'armoire !

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes, Potter ?

\- Tu vois une autre solution ? Tu veux te faire virer à cinq jours de la fin ? Parce que je te rappelle que si Rogue te voit avec nous, je suis sûr qu'il ne fera aucune distinction.

\- Bien sûr que si… C'est mon parrain !

\- Pas le temps de discuter !

Harry n'avait pas peur pour Malfoy. Il ne voulait juste pas qu'il les dénonce, ou pire, les couvre ce qui lui donnerait un avantage contre lui. Et il était hors de question qu'il ait une quelconque dette à payer à cette saleté de Serpentard. Neville fut le premier à s'engouffrer dedans puis Zabini et Ron. Enfin Harry attrapa le poignet de Malfoy, le força à y entrer et le suivit.

\- Harry ! S'écria Ron. Quelque chose me tire !

Il voulut lui demander de se taire mais c'était trop tard. Rogue l'avait entendu. Mais soudain ce ne fut plus le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Bordel, moi aussi ! Hurla Zabini.

Harry sentit la chose qui les aspirait prendre Malfoy. Et au lieu de le lâcher, il tira de son côté aussi fort qu'il put. Il vit dans ses yeux ce qu'il avait vu il y a longtemps. Ce qu'il avait toujours redouté de voir à nouveau. De la peur.

\- Vous ! Rugit Rogue juste derrière lui. Que faîtes-vous encore ! Je vous avais prévenu que…

Il se stoppa quand il vit l'étrange scène d'un filleul dont il ne restait plus que la moitié du corps, aspiré par une armoire et Harry Potter qui tentait de ressortir de celle-ci en ne voulant le lâcher. Le professeur les rejoint en deux pas rapides espérant les sauver. Il attrapa le col du brun mais la force supérieure tira d'un coup et les trois derniers furent engloutis laissant la pièce vide, redevenue totalement calme. Un coup de vent ne venant de nulle part ferma lentement la porte de l'armoire, à nouveau dans un grincement strident.


	3. La vague

**Chapitre 2 :** La vague.

* * *

 **1** **er** **jour.**

* * *

Après une chute désagréable, les corps de tout ce petit monde se retrouvèrent entremêlés. Six têtes, six paires de jambes et six paires de bras qui bougeaient tous en même temps comme si chacun de ses têtes, jambes et bras voulaient trouver la sortie sans attendre le reste du corps. Les respirations étaient saccadées, à croire qu'ils venaient de tomber de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Cependant personne ne voulait faire un bruit.

Parce qu'aucun des six n'étaient stupides. Apparaître ainsi dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, c'était plus que suicidaire que d'ameuter la ou les personnes qui voudraient les tuer. Tout ce qu'ils surent pour l'instant, c'était que l'insistante lumière du soleil, soudainement haut dans le ciel, leur brûlait les yeux, eux qui précédemment n'étaient illuminé que par la douce lumière de torches enflammées.

Quand, enfin, chacun se retrouva debout et en pleine possession de leur moyen, ils purent admirer l'endroit où ils avaient atterri, abasourdi. Ils se tenaient au pied d'un étrange arbre dont ils eurent l'impression que les branches les entouraient, et semblaient vouloir leur faire un câlin. Mais s'il n'y avait que cet arbre encore... Non. C'était tout une forêt. Une immense, gigantesque forêt. Peu importe où ils posaient les yeux, ils ne virent que des arbres, des fourrées, de l'herbe, de la terre… Bref, une forêt. Elle n'avait rien avoir avec la forêt interdite. Elle était claire, verdoyante et paisible. Magnifique, auraient-ils pu dire s'ils n'étaient pas aussi hébétés pour parler. De-ci de-là, des fleurs poussaient régnant et donnant encore plus de beauté à cette forêt.

Puis chacun d'eux se regarda tour à tour. Harry sourit à Ron qui lui sourit aussi et ils se tournèrent d'un commun accord vers Neville oubliant totalement la présence de leur professeur ainsi que des deux Serpentard qu'ils avaient entraîné avec eux.

\- C'est ici que tu voulais nous emmener ? Demanda le survivant alors qu'il ne se tarissait pas de son sourire.

Oui, il était surpris et se demandait comment ils rentreraient, mais il était avant tout excité à l'idée qu'il venait peut-être de traverser la moitié du monde en une fraction de seconde. Pour sûr, c'était une belle aventure qu'ils allaient vivre. Et ce n'est pas le professeur de potion qui allait l'en empêcher. Ni même cet abruti de Malfoy qui était resté en retrait, interdit.

\- Oui, gémit-il. Mais je dois dire que mon premier passage ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça.

Il frotta son coude rougit puis sortit sa baguette et effaça sa blessure sans un mot. Le professeur s'avança lentement, le visage emplit de curiosité. Lui aussi était de ceux qui pensait que Neville n'était qu'un Cracmol incapable de faire le moindre artifice avec sa magie. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à cela de son pire élève. Encore moins quand il bougea son bras avec un sourire, signe qu'il était complètement guéri.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Zabini qui semblait tout aussi épris de bien-être que les deux autres.

Il partait déjà, pas très loin bien sûr, la curiosité mordante. Malfoy s'appuya contre un arbre et croisa les bras. Il était le seul à ne pas du tout apprécier d'être là, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, surtout en présence d'Harry Potter. Il se faisait véhémence pour garder son calme, et il ne savait pourquoi mais il ressentait que cela allait durer bien longtemps.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Fit Neville. Quand je suis tombé ici, j'ai un peu paniqué. Je me suis dirigé par-là ! J'ai parcouru quelques mètres avant de tomber sur un homme. Sa façon de parler était très étrange. On aurait dit de l'anglais mais quelques mots m'étaient incompréhensibles.

\- De l'américain ? De l'australien ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Ron. Ce que j'en ai compris en tout cas, c'est qu'il m'a demandé si j'étais perdu et je lui ai répondu que oui. Je ne pouvais lui dire que j'étais apparu ici sans savoir où j'étais. Il m'a sans doute donné la direction de la ville la plus proche mais je ne pourrais pas vous redire le nom. Je ne l'ai bien compris que par sa gestuelle. Et puis son cheval s'est soudainement mis à cabrer et est parti en trombe.

\- Son… cheval ? Fit le professeur en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, il était sur une espèce de vieille calèche. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un paysan. Un moldu de surcroît. J'ai alors agis instinctivement et j'ai arrêté le cheval qui allait écraser la remorque contre un arbre, avec le paysan au milieu. Je pensais qu'il ne verrait rien mais ce fut tout autre. Il était comme… apeuré. Il m'a dit que la magie ici était interdite et que le Roi me ferait brûler s'il savait. Il m'a dit de fuir le plus vite et de retourner d'où je venais.

\- Un royaume où la magie est interdite ? Écarquilla Harry. Je ne suis pas un grand fan de géographie mais je peux assurer que cela n'existe pas… Si ?

\- J'ai pris peur, continua le jeune Griffondor en haussant les épaules. J'ai fait demi-tour et quand je suis revenu, la porte était là. Contre cet arbre. J'ai reconnu immédiatement Poudlard dedans.

\- Combien de temps ? Fit Rogue.

\- Une vingtaine de minute, quelque chose comme ça.

\- Bien ! S'exclama le Serpentard blond en se tournant vers l'arbre. Alors il n'y a plus qu'à attendre vingt minutes.

Ils hochèrent et commencèrent à visiter un peu la clairière sans trop oser s'éloigner. Mais vingt minutes puis trente puis une heure s'écoulèrent et aucune porte ne se manifesta. Neville avait levé la tête en direction de l'étrange arbre qui les surplombait, en plein milieu des autres. Ses connaissances dans ce domaine lui dirent facilement qu'il devait avoir entre quinze à vingt ans. Il fronça les sourcils, et se retourna, regarda tout autour de lui. Chaque détail de sa première visite lui revint en mémoire.

\- C'est étrange, chuchota-t-il, captant l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais quand je suis venu ici… Cela ne ressemblait pas à ça.

\- Tu veux dire que nous n'avons pas atterri à l'endroit où tu étais ? Prit peur Malfoy.

\- Si ! Si techniquement, tout est là… Mais…

Tous le regardaient, attendant la suite alors que Neville ouvrait et fermait la bouche en quête des bons mots pour le dire. Ou peut-être d'arriver à se convaincre lui-même.

\- On dirait que l'endroit a vieilli de plusieurs années.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur le tout petit arbre.

\- Entre cinq à dix ans… Difficile à dire.

\- C'est impossible…

\- Je croyais avoir voyagé dans un autre pays. Mais en vrai, je crois que nous avons traversé le temps. Et je ne suis pas dans la même époque que la dernière f…

\- Attention ! Hurla-t-on. Couchez-vous !

Sans se poser de question, ils obéirent, se jetant dans les fourrés, derrière un arbre ou, comme pour Harry dans une tranchée de terre sûrement créée par l'écoulement de l'eau. Neville avait eu le temps de se retourner et de voir son professeur de potion en presque face à face avec une bête immense. Il se releva et se jeta sur lui, l'emmenant dans un roulé boulé hors de la trajectoire de l'étrange créature. Celle-ci ressemblait à une sorte de sanglier avec des défenses qui feraient pâlir un mammouth.

Le jeune homme qui leur avait hurlé la présence de la bête se jeta près d'Harry, se couvrant par cela de boue tout autant que lui. Ce dernier dévisagea longuement l'autre qui souriait jusqu'à ses oreilles décollées comme si se faire courser par un sanglier qui ne souhaitait que vous manger était amusant. Il était tellement fin qu'il se demanda s'il se nourrissait. Il semblait être plus vieux que lui, de quelques années seulement. Ses yeux bleus brillant le scrutaient aussi. Faisant tout aussi le débat sur ses étranges habits.

Lui, ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de tissus marron de même couleur que ses bottes et sa veste. Il avait un t-shirt bleu en dessous et un foulard rouge autour de son cou. Des habits qui lui fit penser qu'il devait être fermier ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Et il repensa à Neville et son hypothèse sur le voyage dans le temps. Ils seraient alors revenus bien en arrière !

D'autres voix se firent brusquement entendre, un peu plus loin, quand le tapage de la créature se tut.

\- Il est par là, allons-y !

\- Sir, où est donc votre serviteur !

Harry regarda l'inconnu lever la tête pour voir si la voie était libre puis il soupira et se rassit. Il leva la main bien haute en la secouant.

\- Je suis là ! C'est bon ! Nous pouvons sortir ! Dit-il en s'adressant au jaune homme à ses côtés.

Harry se releva et s'épousseta puis lui tendit la main qui la prit bien volontiers. Il le hissa sur l'herbe avec facilité. Il ne pesait pratiquement rien.

\- Qu'était-ce ? Cette bête ? S'écria le blond en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure d'habitude si parfaite.

A cet instant, elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à la pâle réplique d'un buisson vert et doré. Ron et Zabini s'aidèrent à sortir de leur bosquet alors que le professeur Rogue relevait Neville.

\- Merci, fit-il d'une petite voix. Mais ne faîtes plus ça où Minerva me tuerait de vous avoir mis en danger.

Neville sourit et le professeur détourna le regard gêné. Et bien... un deuxième merci de la part des serpents. Ça, c'était du changement radical ! Harry sourit à cette remarque à lui-même. Puis il soupira, excédé quand il entendit Malfoy s'écrier encore.

\- Blaise! Aide-moi, par Merlin !

Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de crier juste l'espace d'une minute ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi superficiel. A qui pensait-il plaire en cet instant. De plus, il fallait toujours qu'il se plaigne, de tout et de rien. C'était réellement pénible. L'inconnu toujours à côté d'Harry se retourna vers lui, surpris et Harry pouvait bien le comprendre. Qui s'outrait ainsi pour quelques feuilles dans ses cheveux ? Si ce n'est l'odieux et narcissique Draco Malfoy.

\- Attend, soupira le noir en sortant sa baguette.

Il l'agita devant le visage du blond et sa chevelure redevint disciplinée sans une once de verdure.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? S'écria l'inconnu avant de baisser complètement la voix. Vous êtes complètement fou ! La magie est interdite ici ! Ne faîtes surtout pas ça devant le prince !

\- Désolé, s'excusa Harry. Mais vous semblez connaître la magie. Alors voilà, nous étions à Poudlard quand quelque chose nous a amené ici. Où sommes-nous ? Vous pourriez nous le dire ?

Tous se rassemblèrent pour apprendre. L'inconnu fronça les sourcils.

\- De quel pays avez-vous dit venir ?

\- Poudlard ? Et ce n'est pas un pays, c'est une école de sorcellerie. C'est en Angleterre.

\- Où ça ? Une école de sorcellerie ? Il en existe vraiment une ?

Le regard surpris de tous lui fit légèrement peur.

\- En Angleterre, par Merlin ! Excéda Malfoy. Angleterre ! En Europe !

\- Pourquoi jurez-vous mon nom de la sorte ?

Et comme pour approuver ce qu'il disait une voix s'éleva à nouveau derrière eux, les faisant tous se retourner :

\- Merlin ! Mais où es-tu donc, stupide serviteur ! Tu as encore complètement et lamentablement échoué à ta mission. A quoi me sers-tu franchement, je me le demande !

\- N'oubliez pas, se précipita dans un murmure Merlin. Pas de magie. Arthur ! Je suis ici ! La bête, vous l'avez eu ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est vraiment pas grâce à toi ! Nous pouvons rentrer. Qui sont donc tous ces gens. Encore des amis à toi ?

Un homme blond aux yeux aussi bleu que celui de Merlin les fit face. Harry ne put qu'apprécier, il était presque aussi beau que Malfoy. Il écarquilla les yeux et faillit se frapper pour avoir pensé à une telle chose. Et cela finit encore derrière une porte fermée à clef. Ils restèrent surpris par sa tenue. Il portait un drôle d'armure, comme celle qu'utilisaient les chevaliers d'autre fois. A sa taille, une grande épée était attachée. Il n'y avait plus de doute, ils avaient bel et bien remonté le temps.

\- Non, non. Ils sont juste perdus apparemment.

\- Et d'où venez-vous messieurs ? Pouvons-nous vous aider ? Demanda poliment le noble, puisque si Merlin l'appelait « Sir » c'est qu'il devait être noble.

\- Je ne crois pas, fit froidement Rogue.

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils sans comprendre la maussade expression de l'homme plus âgé. Neville qui était le plus proche attrapa sa main dans la sienne et le professeur le toisa en baissant la tête. Il lut dans son regard qu'il devait se calmer. Après tout, ils ne savaient toujours pas où ils étaient et si ce que disait « Merlin » était vrai, ils étaient sûrement en danger ici. Sans un mot, son étrange et captivant regard l'avait calmé.

\- Bien ! Alors Merlin...

\- Attendez, Sir... Ils sont perdus sans vivre ni de quoi se défendre. Ils ne tiendraient pas quelques jours. Nous... pourrions les amener avec nous ! Juste pour qu'ils puissent se ravitailler.

Merlin regarda Harry et les autres. Il y avait quelque chose chez eux qui l'intriguait et qui lui donnait envie de les connaître un peu plus. Ce n'était sûrement pas des druides mais ils savaient faire de la magie. Et surtout, il ne venait pas d'ici, où plutôt de ce monde.

Parce que Merlin n'était peut-être pas très bon en géographie mais il était certain que l'endroit d'où ils disaient venir n'existait pas...

Derrière eux, une dizaine d'homme arriva, tous habillés de la même façon que le blond.

\- Votre cheval, fit le plus proche de lui en lui tendant les rênes d'un cheval.

Cette scène acheva les idées des voyageurs.

\- Bon dieu, murmura Ron. Nous sommes revenus au temps du moyen âge.

Et les autres hochèrent gravement la tête. En effet, il n'y avait plus de doute. Il venait de retourner dans le temps. Neville ne s'était pas trompé. Ce serait sûrement la plus étrange et envoûtante des dernières aventures qu'il allait faire. Si toute fois ils arrivaient à ressortir vivant d'ici.

\- Très bien, Merlin, nous les amènerons. Mais tu en auras l'entière responsabilité et c'est toi qui t'occuperas à ce qu'ils rejoignent leur chemin sans encombre.

\- Vous me demandez donc de tout faire. Ça, ça ne change pas de d'habitude ! Rit-il.

\- Silence, idiot. Ah, et ton cheval s'est encore enfui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il rentre à chaque fois sachant comment tu le traites. Montes.

Merlin rit et prit sa main. Il enjamba le cheval et se plaça derrière son prince.

\- Eh bien, regardez Arthur, je suis toujours là malgré la façon dont vous me traitez.

\- C'est ça, plains-toi ! Allez-vous autre. Montez. La route est longue, nous devons partir de ce pas.

Un homme sur son cheval s'avança devant Harry et lui tendit la main. Il avait des cheveux bouclés qui tombait sur sa nuque, châtains clairs et des yeux d'un bleu clair.

\- Je suis Léon. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Harry... murmura le brun, complètement hypnotisé par ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il prit sa main et le chevalier l'aida à monter. Cela n'était pas plus dur qu'un sombral, il se trouva de suite à l'aise.

\- Perceval, entendit-il d'un grand homme de même yeux et couleur de cheveux sauf que ceux-ci étaient coupés court.

\- Ron.

\- Lancelot. Fit un premier brun aux yeux noirs comme l'ébène.

\- Draco.

\- Gauvain. Dit le deuxième avec des cheveux beaucoup plus longs que Lancelot mais de couleurs semblables, les yeux de même.

\- Blaise.

\- Yvain. Sourit un autre cheveu brun mais court et des yeux bleus.

Celui-ci semblait bien plus jeune que les autres.

\- Neville.

\- Elyan. Tendit le bras, un fin homme noir.

\- Severus.

Les présentations faîtes les chevaux partirent en trombe bien loin de la porte qu'ils avaient presque tous oubliés après tout ce remue-ménage. Oui, pratiquement car Neville posa son regard derrière lui et pria vivement qu'elle apparaisse à leur retour. Après tout, ils n'étaient censés être ici que pour une nuit. Même s'il était le seul à savoir que quand il rentrerait, pas une seule seconde se serait écoulée dans leur monde. Il devrait d'ailleurs en faire part aux autres...

La nuit arriva bien vite et Arthur fit stopper la troupe. Les chevaux purent s'abreuver et se reposer alors que le prince donna une poignée d'ordre.

\- On dormira ici, c'est assez bien. Faisons un feu. Après cela nous mangeront.

Quand le feu brûla, ce fut d'ailleurs un calvaire pour les sorciers de ne pouvoir le faire par magie, les six d'un autre temps se regroupèrent loin des chevaliers et du prince. Espérant ainsi cogiter seuls. Assis par terre, Draco débuta par son habituel ton râlant :

\- C'est vraiment trop rustre pour moi ! De plus, j'ai affreusement mal aux fesses à cause de ce fichu cheval ! Quel idée de voyager ainsi.

Et les Griffondor soupirèrent.

\- Bon que faisons-nous ? Puisque la porte n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'ouvrir. Continuons-nous à suivre Merlin ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, Mr Potter. Dit Severus, le seul debout contre un arbre. Il est à même d'être celui qui pourra trouver une solution. Même si je suis quelque peu surpris... de le savoir serviteur. Je ne pensais pas que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps fut autrefois qu'un homme de la basse. C'est très... intriguant.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander pourquoi il ne se rebelle pas et ne tue pas toutes les personnes qui sont contre la magie, tant que vous y êtes ? S'énerva Harry. Bien sûr, et en même temps, donnez-lui tous les plans dans lesquels vous trempiez avec Voldemort.

\- Ferme-là, Potter ! Gueula Malfoy en serrant les poings.

Mais le brun ne le calcula même pas. Il regardait Severus Rogue dont le visage s'était tourné vers la sombre forêt autour de lui. Il y avait quelque chose de mélancolique à cet instant. Il aurait cru qu'avec ces mots tombés tout juste avait réveillé quelque chose de caché au fond de son professeur. Quand il regarda autour de lui, Malfoy était encore et toujours en colère, Zabini avait les sourcils froncés, Ron ne voulait pas le regarder, trouvant ses chaussures très captivantes mais le pire fut Neville...

Il le fixait avec un regard si triste et déçu qu'il rendit coupable Harry en quelques secondes. Alors il se dit que si Rogue le frappait, il l'aurait aussi mérité. Il maudit ses paroles qui sortaient parfois trop vite de sa bouche. Il soupira alors et murmura :

\- Je suis désolé, professeur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Potter, murmura ledit homme sans même le regarder.

Mais ce qu'il affichait semblait bien loin de ce qu'il disait. Oui le professeur de potion, Severus Rogue était devenu bien différent de ce qu'il était autrefois. Et les élèves présents ici se demandaient encore pourquoi.

Soudain Merlin les rejoint. Il s'assit dans le cercle créait par les jeunes. Il avait entendu Draco crier après Harry et s'était précipité. Il devait tout faire pour éviter qu'ils ne se trahissent. Et il n'était pas question qu'ils fassent de magie. Mais quand ils les avaient rejoint, la tension semblait s'être éteinte. Même Severus se concerna par la discussion qui allait suivre, curieux.

\- Alors, dit-il doucement. De quel monde venez-vous ?

\- On croit... Nous pensons venir du futur.

\- Ça pour une surprise... Cela expliquerait vos tenues... étranges. Faîtes attention, Arthur et les chevaliers se posent des questions.

\- Excusez-moi d'être direct... commença le professeur Rogue.

\- Tutoies-moi, voyons ! Cela ferait trop suspect. Ici, nous nous tutoyons sauf le roi et le prince ainsi que les nobles et nous nous appelons par nos prénoms. Alors vous devriez faire la même chose si vous voulez passer inaperçu.

\- Euh... d'accord. Donc, j'ai une question... Vous êtes Merlin ? Le Merlin ? Le plus grand et puissant sorcier du monde ?

\- Shhht... S'exclama Merlin en jetant des regards derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne n'avait rien entendu.

Il les regarda tour à tour et sourit, rougissant. Il ne savait pourquoi mais quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à leur faire confiance. Tout comme cela l'avait poussé à convaincre Arthur de les emmener avec eux. De plus, ils étaient sorciers. Ils n'allaient donc pas le dénoncer.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis votre Merlin. Mais je suis un sorcier en effet. Et je fais tant d'effort pour le cacher alors ne gâcher pas tout !

\- Cela ne peut-être que toi, murmura Severus Rogue. Il n'existe qu'un seul et unique Merlin.

\- Attendez ! S'exclama la seule personne du groupe qui avait vécu dans le monde des moldus. Arthur... Les chevaliers. Nous nous dirigeons vers Camelot ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr ! Où d'autre ?

\- Comment sais-tu ça, Harry ? Demanda Ron.

\- Allons, vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire d'Arthur ? Excalibur, l'épée magique ? Les chevaliers de la table ronde ?

Ils hochèrent négativement la tête et devant leur air perdu, Harry soupira.

\- Non ? Vraiment ? Je vous expliquerais mais il semble que nous sommes bien avant le moyen âge. Je croyais que cette histoire moldue était complètement fausse mais non apparemment.

\- Alors, Merlin, demanda Malfoy en regardant son parrain du coin de l'œil. Que fais-tu au service du Roi ?

\- J'ai été envoyé ici près d'Arthur pour...

\- Merlin ! Viens ici, s'il te plaît. Je crois que je me suis blessé.

\- J'arrive Léon !

Il se leva et murmura :

\- Je vous raconterais tout à Camelot, ce sera plus sûr. En attendant, sachez que vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. Alors ne parlez ni ne faîtes de magie. Je vous dirais tout là-bas. Dormez, la route sera longue.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Merlin s'en fut. Il eut raison de douter car dans l'ombre d'un arbre, un homme se tenait là et avait tout entendu. Ses mots, plus que de le choquer, l'attrista grandement.

* * *

 **4** **ème** **jour.**

* * *

Trois jours s'écoulèrent et Camelot fut en vue au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Arrivé près du château, les visiteurs du futur ne purent que s'extasier devant tant de beauté ancienne. La grande ville ne lassait de faire rêver chacun d'entre eux. Cela ressemblait à Pré au Lard mais en encore plus vétuste. Neville était à chaque fois impressionné et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de montrer toutes ses choses à Harry. Celui-ci secoua la tête négativement. Question discrétion, le jeune botaniste faisait encore preuve de record de nullité.

Cependant les autres ne virent rien du tout, les chevaliers souriaient et riaient juste, en se disant que l'homme devait arriver d'une contrée lointaine, d'un petit village.

\- Ton petit ami est fortement influençable, rit Yvain en regardant Severus.

\- Mon quoi ? S'étrangla le professeur en ayant peur d'avoir compris ce qu'il avait dit.

Neville rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se calma brusquement. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière l'armure imposante du chevalier.

\- Oh... Excusez-moi, je vous ai vu main dans la main. J'en ai tiré des conclusions peut-être trop hâtives.

\- Vraiment trop hâtives, Scanda Rogue en colère, ce n'est que mon élève ! N'avez-vous pas honte de dire une chose pareille. Il pourrait être mon fils.

\- Oui, oui, rit Lancelot ne le croyant pas pour deux sous, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit. Vous savez, je ne sais pas de quel pays vous venez mais ici, l'homosexualité est tolérée. Et quand bien même vous vous trouvez un peu vieux, moi je trouve qu'il n'en ait rien. Il eut bien pire ici-bas. Au contraire, je trouve que vous êtes en âge parfait pour lui demander sa main...

\- Je croyais avoir été clair ! S'énerva rapidement le professeur n'aimant pas le ton que prenait le chevalier ni son rire clair accompagné des autres.

\- Professeur ! S'exclama Harry en s'y mêlant. Nous devrions être plus reconnaissant envers nos sauveurs, ne croyez-vous pas !?

Le professeur de potion renifla alors que Ron pouffa. Les chevaliers se calmèrent légèrement quand ils arrivèrent devant les lourdes portes du château et qu'apparut Uther dans une des tours immenses. Arthur leva soudainement la tête et put apercevoir son père qui lui fit un vague signe de la tête pour lui dire bonjour. Le prince s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Sir ? Demanda Merlin.

\- Descendez, fit froidement Arthur. Merlin, occupe-toi d'eux afin qu'il repartent dans les meilleurs délais.

Quand ils furent tous en bas et que les chevaux furent reparti, Merlin regarda l'arrière du crâne d'Arthur pendant un moment avant qu'Harry ne posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Le brun sursauta.

\- Oui... Je l'ai trouvé... Juste un peu froid ses jours derniers. Mais... il est toujours un peu comme ça alors... ça ne doit pas être très grave.

Merlin se força à sourire et s'exclama :

\- Allez, venez ! Nous allons voir Gaius. Il saura quoi faire pour vous aider à retourner d'où vous venez.

Ils les entraînèrent à sa suite. Les six compagnons de fortune furent ébloui par l'immensité du château somme toute un poil plus petit que Poudlard. Ron donna un coup de coudes dans les côtes de son meilleur ami en lui montrant une tour et ils se sourirent avec un clin d'œil. Ils étaient sûrs et certains que s'ils devaient rester ici pour une durée indéterminée, ils finiraient en haut de cette tour.

Merlin les conduisit dans une petite pièce emplis de choses en tout genre. Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout qu'une seule fenêtre qui illuminait vaguement l'endroit. Cela ressemblait à un atelier de potion, une bibliothèque et une maison à elle toute seule. Neville put même voir deux ou trois plantes qu'il se jura d'aller voir quand ils en sauraient plus sur leur voyage dans le temps.

\- Attendez ici ! Je vais chercher Gaius. Vous attirez bien trop l'attention. Je vous conseillerais aussi de vous changer avant de ressortir. Je vous apporterais ce qu'il faut. Je reviens vite !

Alors qu'il partait, les six se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire. Ils se contentèrent donc d'étancher leur curiosité en faisant le tour de l'endroit. Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Draco regarda d'un air dégoûté par la fenêtre. Où se trouvaient-ils ? Un endroit où la magie était interdite. Non, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, Potter lisait de travers les lourds bouquins. Et puis ce fut plus fort que lui, il s'écria :

\- Tout est de ta faute, Potter !

\- Allons bon ! Soupira le brun, en ayant un peu marre que tout le monde pense cela. Et pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je encore fait, si ce n'est d'essayer de te sortir de là !?

Il aurait voulu calmer le jeu, il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à faire cela. A lui répondre et s'énerver. Mais la tentation était bien trop grande. D'autant plus que cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient lancé que de lourds regards de reproche. Dut au changement d'univers ? Ou seulement parce qu'aucun des deux n'avaient quelque chose à dire à l'autre. Alors, cette fois-ci, ils parleraient.

\- Parce que c'est toujours de ta faute. Tout ce qu'il arrive de mal, de bizarre, débile ou dangereux est de ta faute !

\- Et tu crois que ça me plaît de toujours me retrouver en danger ? De chaque fois devoir surveiller mes amis pour être sûr qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien ?

Ron s'avança en voyant que les choses commençaient à se corser mais Zabini le retint par l'épaule et le fit reculer avec lui. Il savait, c'était trop tard. Ils étaient lancés et les arrêter ne ferait qu'attiser plus de haine. Parce que c'était comme ça avec eux. Il fallait que ça sorte, où ils finiraient par exploser. Il espéra juste qu'il n'irait pas trop loin et pria pour une petite dispute de rien du tout.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Je suis certain que c'est ce genre de chose qui te fait bander. C'est peut-être pour ça d'ailleurs que tu aimes tant les hommes.

\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Scanda Rogue bêtement habitué à leurs disputes.

Mais ce qu'il se passa ensuite le resta coin pendant plus d'une minute.

\- C'est moi où ça ressemble comme un reproche. Tu ne te sentirais pas un peu délaissé depuis que je suis avec des hommes ? Ça doit te faire bizarre de ne plus être le nombril du monde.

\- Oui, Potter, c'était un reproche mais comme d'habitude, ton cerveau de fiente d'hibou n'a rien compris du tout. A croire que la débilité est génétique.

\- Elle l'est puisque tu sembles l'avoir hérité. Peut-être finiras-tu comme ton père !?

La tension était palpable. Les deux hommes avaient les poings serrés. Ron s'était plus ou moins mis devant Zabini et Rogue avait attrapé Neville pour le cacher derrière lui. Tout autour d'eux, les objets s'étaient mis à voler de quelques centimètres. La table, le lit, les chaises... Un grésillement strident fit bourdonner les oreilles de tous. Il n'était alors qu'infime, comme un crépitement d'éclair ou du bois qui craque dans la cheminée. C'est d'ailleurs ce que le professeur cru entendre aux abords.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, soupira Neville et le plus vieux le regarda, incrédule.

\- Mais... Nom de... Mais...

L'arrivée impromptue de Merlin et Gaius fit redescendre légèrement les deux hommes de leur monde. Aucun des deux ne voulait perdre ce combat même s'ils savaient ce qui leur en coûtait. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent la trêve... où ils finiraient sur le bûcher.

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Fit Gaius en jetant des regards derrière lui. Vous voulez notre mort ou quoi ?

Harry et Malfoy se tournèrent vers lui, d'un même mouvement, et les objets s'écrasèrent au sol dans un énorme fracas. Harry bouillonnait et le blond n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

\- Je vais faire un tour, seul, ajouta-t-il quand Ron voulu le suivre.

Sans un mot, Malfoy partit aussi d'un pas colérique. Après un lourd silence le potionniste se tourna vers les deux meilleurs amis respectifs en murmurant :

\- Messieurs Weasley et Zabini, puis-je savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Ron soupira.

\- On a appelé ça la « vague ». Ça a commencé il y a quelques mois déjà.

\- Commencer ?

\- Chaque fois qu'Harry et Malfoy se retrouvaient dans cet état... hors de contrôle...

\- Les objets autour d'eux se mettent à flotter. Continua Zabini. Au début ce n'était que quelques trucs par-ci par-là. Un caillou, un livre puis une table, les chaises et bientôt tous les objets se trouvant dans un périmètre de dix mètres autour d'eux. Et plus les altercations étaient virulentes...

\- Plus c'était puissant. Finit Ron. La dernière fois, ils ont fait exploser tous les verres à proximité dont les fenêtres de la salle. C'était aussi incroyable qu'affreux. Il eut plusieurs blessés.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'aucun professeur n'eut été au courant ?

\- Parce que nous avons tout réparés et que les blessures se limitèrent à quelques coupures.

\- Et depuis lors ? S'enquit le professeur.

\- Zabini et moi avons décidé d'une trêve et les deux autres ont suivis, ils ont compris, quand on leur a dit qu'ils avaient faillis nous tuer, qu'il était temps qu'ils règlent leur petit problème avant de poursuivre toute envie de se haïr.

\- Et... ça n'arrive que quand...

\- Seulement quand ils se disputent... Acquiesça Ron.

\- C'est étrange.

\- Un peu oui.

Ron et Blaise, dans un commun accord, ne lui dirent pas l'hypothèse plutôt farfelue qu'ils avaient secrètement émis sur eux. Tant qu'ils n'étaient sûrs à cent pour cent, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que ce soit cela et attendre de voir. Même si leur plan ne marchait pas toujours, des fois, ils avaient l'impression que les rapprocher calmait la vague. En tout cas, ils n'avaient plus fait explosé quoique ce soit depuis la trêve alors, pour eux, c'était une petite victoire.

\- Euh... Messieurs. S'interposa Merlin avec un sourire contrit. Voici Gaius. Gaius, je te présente Severus, Neville, Ron et Blaise. Le blond c'était Draco et Harry le brun.

\- Bonjour... Aussi étranges hommes que vous êtes.

C'était un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs avec des traits durcis par les années, comme s'il semblait avoir vécu bien trop de bataille. Il était petit, courbé avec un poil de ventre et les jeunes se rappelèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'époque où les gens vivaient beaucoup plus vieux. Il portait une longue robe violet sombre. Des petites bottes et des mitaines noires.

\- Tu me croies maintenant? Sauta Merlin, excité.

\- Il faut dire qu'ils m'ont convaincu. Alors comme cela, vous venez d'un autre temps ?

\- Oui... Et nous cherchons un moyen d'y retourner. La porte que j'avais autrefois pris pour rentrer, n'a pas voulu s'ouvrir cette fois.

\- Quoique ait pu vous dire Merlin, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Comment vous renvoyer dans votre monde ? Installez-vous. En premier lieu... voyons voir...

Il farfouilla dans ses bouquins pendant que tous prenaient place autour de la table en relevant les chaises à terre. Merlin ramassa magiquement les objets, se prenant quelques remontrances de son protecteur mais ne releva pas.

\- Comment fais-tu de la magie sans baguette ? S'exclama Neville.

\- Une baguette ? Oui, il en existe mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si utile. Était-elle indispensable pour vous ?

\- Oui, normalement.

Les deux mondes avaient énormément envie d'apprendre sur l'autre. Gaius posa tous les livres sur la table puis il s'assit avec eux et Merlin appela des verres d'eau qu'il servit à tout le monde. Ils ne rechignèrent pas en la buvant. Gaius regarda une nouvelle fois son disciple, pensant qu'il exagérait. Il lui avait déjà dit des tonnes de fois de ne pas utiliser sa magie ainsi. Il ne pouvait prévoir l'arrivée de n'importe qui.

\- Bien et si vous nous racontiez votre histoire ?

\- Et si Merlin commençait par nous raconter la sienne ? Dit Zabini en souriant.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien à raconter, rougit Merlin.

\- Justement, ce sera plus court dans ce cas. Tu comprendras que pour nous, tu es une légende vivante. Mais après tout, nous avons entendu parler de toi quand tu étais vieux et gris ! Nous ne savons rien de ta vie de maintenant. Nous sommes avides de savoir. Dis-nous, s'il te plaît.

\- Eh bien... Commença Merlin. Comme je vous ai dit, si je suis là, c'est uniquement parce qu'une destinée à prédit que je devrais protéger Arthur.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Afin qu'il devienne le plus grand roi que la terre est créé. Il serait d'après la prophétie, le roi qui réunifierait entièrement Albion.

\- Et tu acceptes cela uniquement car une destinée te l'a prédit, fit Ron en pensant à Harry, sachant combien cela pouvait être pesant.

Merlin réfléchit un instant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots puis il dit dans un sourire :

\- Au début oui... Mais les années se sont écoulées. Et maintenant, je crois que s'il venait à mourir, ce serait extrêmement dur pour moi. C'est le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Et je doute qu'il pense la même chose mais... il m'est précieux. Je redoute le jour où il faudra que je lui dise... qui je suis réellement. Je ne peux me permettre de le perdre. J'affronterais mille morts pour lui... même si elle venait de sa main. Donc je resterais à son service jusqu'il soit le roi qu'il doit devenir, et bien après je pense... Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de ne plus avoir besoin de moi.

Tous même Gaius restèrent soufflés par tant de franchise. Soudain, entrant dans la lumière de la porte qui était restée ouverte, Arthur les fixa tour à tour, les sourcils froncés. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur la nuque de Merlin puisqu'il était de dos. Gaius sursauta et écarquilla les yeux. Neville retint sa respiration et Merlin finit par se retourner. Son visage se décomposa sur place et ses yeux ne quittèrent plus son dur regard.

\- Comment as-tu pu me mentir toutes ses années !?

\- Arthur...

Mais le blond fit demi-tour et partit d'un pas rageur.

\- Arthur, s'écria Merlin en se levant.

Il hésita une minute, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le rejoindre ou quitter le plus vite Camelot. Malheureusement, cette option ne pouvait se faire, car de ce fait, il devait quitter Arthur, et cela lui parut impossible. Il ne pouvait le quitter. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu quand il comprit que si Arthur le détestait dorénavant, il n'en survivrait pas.

\- Crois-en mon expérience de meilleur ami, se mêla Ron. Celui que j'ai, je ne l'ai gardé que parce qu'après nos disputes, nous nous courrions après. Alors cours !

Zabini hocha la tête en approuvant. Il faisait toujours de même avec le sien. Merlin sourit et après un remerciement furtif, il sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

\- Arthur ! Attend ! Cria-t-il.

\- Bien, murmura Severus quand le calme fut revenu. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de retrouver Mr Potter et Draco le temps que tout cela se règle.

\- J'espère que tout ira bien, murmura Gaius.


	4. Révélation

**Chapitre 3 :** Révélation.

* * *

 **4** **ème** **jour.**

* * *

Harry regarda l'immensité de l'endroit. Assis sur les briques de la tour la plus haute, celle qui avait fasciné Ron et lui dès leur arrivée, il pouvait tout voir de là. Camelot se dressait devant lui, telle la huitième merveille du monde. Les gens affluaient et vivaient le vie comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Ou comme s'il serait trop dangereux de penser à demain. Harry apprenait leur rire, leur visage... les chansons que certains fredonnaient et emplissait la cour. Les cris des forgerons, des poissonniers, des meuniers ou de leurs femmes s'entrechoquaient comme une douce musique. Camelot était vraiment magnifique, toute haute en couleur, bien loin de la froideur de Poudlard.

Il prit ses jambes entre ses bras. Il enviait toutes ses personnes. Ce bonheur insouciant... alors que lui n'avait eu le droit à cela qu'une seule et unique année. Et maintenant, tout recommençait. Était-ce réellement de sa faute ? Avait-il vraiment embarqué toutes ses personnes avec lui ? Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il toujours à lui ? Et Malfoy était là en plus, la vague allait revenir.

Ils avaient promis de faire attention mais ils ne le contrôlaient pas du tout. Et Malfoy était si... frustrant. Ne plus pouvoir se disputer avec lui... c'était dur. C'était devenu comme une drogue. Après huit années à ses côtés, des fois, il aurait tellement voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Était-il aussi troublé que lui ? Surtout comment et par quoi ? Mais jamais rien ne laissait se transparaître de son visage. Il ne pouvait voir à travers ses yeux seulement quand ses sentiments étaient bien trop forts. Et cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de la peur ou de la colère. Les deux seuls sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Et lui alors... par quoi était-il tant troublé ? Était-ce seulement cette attraction, ce lien qui les unissait ou plus. En lui, une des nombreuses portes qu'il avait inconsciemment fermées s'ouvrit lentement. Et les images qu'elle lui montra ne lui plurent pas du tout. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. En vrai, il ne voulait pas savoir. Peu importe combien il se poserait la question, il ne voulait pas réellement prendre la vérité telle qu'elle était et se l'approprier. C'était impossible. La porte se referma sans un bruit. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne sut qu'il se faisait plus de mal que de bien ainsi.

\- Eh ! Euh... Toi ! C'est quoi son nom déjà, bon dieu. Ha... Harry, c'est ça ?

Harry regarda en bas. Léon montait prudemment le bâtiment d'à côté. Il haussa un sourcil. Comment avait-il fait pour venir jusque là ? Il était certain d'être assez haut pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Non, ce n'était sûrement pas au goût des chevaliers. Il se rappela à temps qu'il ne devait surtout pas attiré l'attention sur lui.

\- Comment es-tu monté ? Lui demanda l'homme châtain aux boucles indisciplinées.

\- En grimpant, répondit tout bêtement le brun sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Oh... euh... Génial ! C'est très... impressionnant tout ça mais disons... pourrais-tu redescendre, s'il te plaît ? Tu mets mal à l'aise tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry en se levant.

C'est alors qu'il les vit, en bas. Un rassemblement de chevaliers, d'hommes et de femmes qui tenaient leurs enfants serrés dans leur bras afin qu'ils ne voient pas ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer. Harry les observa tour à tour, en murmurant un « oh » très surpris. Trop habitué à la hauteur de Poudlard qui ne laissait guère les autres les voir, assis sur les tours, il n'avait pas pensé à cela. En bas, on lui hurlait de faire attention. Certains retenaient leur respiration. Harry se frappa le front, pour la discrétion, il pouvait repasser.

\- Ils pensent que tu vas sauter pour mettre fin à tes jours. S'égosilla Léon en atteignant enfin le mur de sa tour.

Il s'accrocha dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux vu l'équilibre zéro du chevalier.

\- Oh, non ! Non, non... je... J'ai juste pris l'habitude à Pou... de là... d'où je viens, d'être en hauteur quand je veux être seul pour réfléchir.

\- Oui, c'est excellent mais ne voudrais-tu pas descendre, maintenant ? Je connais pleins d'endroits en hauteur où personne ne pourra te voir.

Harry fronça les sourcils et le fixa intensément. Il remarqua que l'homme transpirait abondamment. Il regardait toutes les cinq secondes le sol avec cet air étouffé. Le brun comprit alors et rit.

\- Je vois que vous, vous n'êtes pas très à l'aise.

\- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît que d'une course à cheval mais... fais-le pour moi, veux tu ?

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Je descends.

Harry s'agrippa au rebord et se laissa glisser dans le vide. En bas un cri résonna, et Harry se promit de ne plus monter sur les faces visibles. Merlin et les autres allaient le tuer. De pierre en pierre, il descendit. C'était bien plus facile que sur les murs lisses de Poudlard. Les pierres étant toutes faites différemment, il avait des accroches de partout. Il atteint le toit de briques avec rapidité où Léon se poussa pour lui faire de la place. Malheureusement, il glissa légèrement et essaya de maintenant l'équilibre en battant des ailes comme un oiseau mais Harry le retint en attrapant sa main.

\- Penchez-vous et pliez les genoux. Vous gagnerez en stabilité, lui expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Les chevaliers n'ont jamais appris à voler, tu sais, essaya-t-il de plaisanter pour se redonner contenance.

\- Moi non plus, rit Harry avec lui. Faîtes comme moi, tout ira bien.

Ils descendirent la paroi opposée à celles où les gens s'étaient amassés afin d'être plus tranquille. Mais de là où ils avaient atterri, ils purent entendre les acclamations de la foule.

\- Bravo, tu viens de me faire passer pour un héros ! Alors que de nous deux, tu t'en approche le plus.

\- Mais vous l'êtes, sourit Harry.

Léon rougit un peu et sourit à son tour.

\- Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'un imbécile pour avoir oublié l'espace d'un instant où nous étions. Mais Camelot était si belle vu d'en haut.

\- Je te promet que Camelot l'est tout autant vu de... tiens, la corniche juste là ! Et cette fenêtre aussi. Tu sais, des endroits qui ne risquent pas de te tordre le cou en montant.

\- A moins bien sûr que je ne tombe pas dans les escaliers en regardant en bas le vide incertain !

\- Là, tu me charries.

\- Je n'oserais jamais ! S'exclama Harry en prenant un air faussement outré ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

\- Potter ! Hurla Malfoy en arrivant en courant.

Harry haussa les yeux aux ciels. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours dans les parages celui-là. Il ne pouvait pas juste l'oublier !?

\- Tu es complètement fou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on règle des problèmes, espèce de cerveau d'insecte. Je ne te savais pas si peu combatif.

\- Ça va, je n'ai rien, se surprit Harry à répondre en levant les yeux aux ciels. Je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider ! De plus, j'avais un ange gardien.

Il sourit en regardant le chevalier ce qui le fit deux fois plus rougir. Malfoy les toisa un instant alors que son visage se ferma à nouveau. Et oui, car tous les sentiments autre que la peur et la colère étaient interdits pour Harry.

\- Bien, quand je disais que tu étais maso. J'avais raison finalement.

\- Malfoy, c'était sans danger ! Je fais ça presque tous les jours. Et puis, depuis quand tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi ?

\- C'était une erreur.

Il fit demi-tour et Harry ressentit encore de la culpabilité. Chaque fois qu'ils voulaient faire un pas vers l'autre, c'était fini dès l'instant où ils n'y avaient ne serait-ce que pensé.

\- Attend, Malfoy ! Attend !

Mais le blond ne se retourna pas et Harry soupira. Non, c'était impossible. Impossible pour Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter de devenir ami.

* * *

 **4** **ème** **jour.**

* * *

Arthur était arrivé sur une des nombreuses corniches du château. Celle qui donnait sur la cour et le portail. Celle qu'il utilisait beaucoup avec Merlin, quand tous les deux voulaient êtres seuls. Il avait assisté à toute la scène entre Harry et Léon. Il aurait trouvé ses acrobaties impressionnantes, s'il ne savait pas que la magie coulait dans les veines du jeune homme. Et comme il ne pouvait savoir que c'était sans aucune magie qu'il grimpait, il resta juste là, à les regarder, se disant que l'imbécile risquait de se faire remarquer.

Avant que le brun n'arrive en bas, Merlin apparut à la porte, tout essoufflé. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Pas encore. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de se montrer. Il savait pourtant déjà que Merlin était un sorcier. Ils les avaient entendus, il y a trois jours. Il en avait eu tout autant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Mais en réalité, quand il était venu voir Merlin, c'était pour avoir des réponses qui le guideraient vers ce qu'il devait faire. Et ces mots qu'il avait entendu, creusaient dans sa tête un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Envers lui. Le laissant avec encore plus de questions qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais Merlin ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il arriva près de lui, d'un pas de moins en moins sûr.

\- Je...

\- Merlin, l'arrêta-t-il dans l'espoir de donner un sens à ce que son cœur et sa raison lui disaient.

\- Sir..., s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi.

\- Non, je crois en avoir assez entendu !

\- Mais...

\- Merlin !

Arthur se retourna et le voir fut pire que tout. Il semblait retenir ses larmes et ses yeux et joues étaient rouges. Le regard du prince se radoucit brusquement, surpris et contrit. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'un instant penser que son serviteur, aussi sorcier soit-il, lui voudrait du mal quand la possibilité même qu'il ne lui pardonne pas le rendait aussi... faible. Ou serait-ce la peur de finir sur un bûcher. Quelque chose lui chuchota que non. Le silence se fit où il jugea que fuir la discussion n'était pas la bonne solution alors il soupira et s'adossa au muret, les bras croisés sur son torse puissant.

\- Je t'ai entendu lors de notre première halte. Je savais que tu étais un sorcier. Et crois-moi que si j'avais voulu te dénoncer auprès de mon père, je l'aurais déjà fais. Non... Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti et caché cela pendant toutes ses années... Mais ce que j'ai entendu m'a blessé, Merlin. Je ne te pensais pas aussi vil, pouvant croire une seule seconde que j'étais comme mon père.

Merlin détourna ses yeux parterre alors que les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Était-ce de la culpabilité ? Arthur ne voyait que cela.

\- Cependant, je me rends compte que s'il n'y avait eu personne et si c'était à moi que s'étaient adressés ses mots... Je t'aurais répondu que tu n'es qu'un idiot. Un triple idiot de serviteur. Car moi aussi je mourrais de douleur si quoi que se soit devait t'arriver. Merlin, je suis flatté par tes mots même s'il tombe au mauvais moment et que tu me connais si bien, j'ai la rancune tenace.

Son serviteur releva brusquement la tête, la bouche grande ouverte. Un sourire éclatant s'étendit et tous ceux qui l'auraient vu, l'auraient trouvé magnifique. Arthur se rapprocha, sentant dans son cœur une pointe d'adrénaline le saisir. Il avait soudain envie de prendre le jeune homme et de ne plus jamais le relâcher.

\- Viens-là, fit-il en l'enserrant dans ses bras.

Merlin en profita tant qu'il put. Et ces larmes doublèrent. Arthur sentit ses bras se refermer autour de sa taille et il eut soudain cette sensation... comme un manque... Il se demanda pourquoi il avait tant attendu avant de faire cela. Parce que là... il se sentait bien. Tellement bien. Trop bien peut-être.

\- Je t'interdis, à l'avenir, murmura le blond à son oreille, de penser à la place de ton prince.

\- Sir... vous n'arriverez jamais à penser seul, rit le brun sous ses sanglots. C'est bien trop dur pour vous.

Arthur le repoussa pour prendre son cou entre ses mains.

\- Merlin, n'abuse pas ! Je te signale que je peux te faire jeter au bûcher à tout moment, maintenant !

Il passa un pouce sur ses gouttes qui perlaient son visage. Ce geste le troubla plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et son regard dévia inévitablement sur ses lèvres. Ce ne fut que quelques millisecondes mais cela lui fit peur. Il se rendit compte alors, combien il était vraiment trop bien... Il baffa doucement son serviteur et s'exclama :

\- Et sèches tes larmes, tu n'es pas un bébé ! Sorcier ou pas, tu restes mien. Quand je serais roi, cela ne sera plus un problème.

\- Je le sais, murmura Merlin alors qu'Arthur le contournait par la droite pour reprendre la porte d'où ils arrivaient.

\- Viens, tu as beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer, à moi et aussi à ses... visiteurs du futur.

* * *

 **4** **ème** **jour.**

* * *

Ils étaient à nouveau réunis dans l'atelier et les explications étaient finies. La nuit était tombée sans même qu'ils ne le remarquent. Les « visiteurs » étaient estomaqués par la vie de Merlin et ce dernier et Gaius par la leur. Arthur, lui, pour les deux. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de tant de choses de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami et surtout qui vivait à ses côté depuis si longtemps. Dans la petite pièce éclairée par quelques bougies et le feu de la cheminée, Arthur et Merlin étaient assis sur le lit de Gaius alors que Neville, Severus, Ron et Blaise avaient repris place sur les chaises de la table. Harry était resté près de la porte sans piper mot, les bras croisés, les laissant conter son histoire alors que Draco se tenait de l'autre côté, contre la porte de la chambre de Merlin. Gaius était le seul affairé près de la bibliothèque.

\- Voilà ! S'écria-t-il enfin. Quand vous avez prononcé ce nom... comment c'est déjà ? Ah oui, Poudlard. C'est juste là, regardez !

La curiosité les prit tous.

\- Il est raconté qu'un jour, un homme venant de Poudlard viendrait à Camelot pour accomplir un miracle et ainsi sauver Albion.

\- Un homme ? Pourquoi sommes-nous six alors ?

Gaius les regarda légèrement avant d'émettre la conclusion la plus plausible pour lui :

\- Dommage collatéraux ?

Severus soupira.

\- Tout ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

\- Alors, fit Neville, l'un d'entre nous doit faire quelque chose afin que nous puissions rentrer ? Sans cela la porte restera fermée.

\- Oui... mais quoi ? S'exclama Ron.

\- Et qui ? Fit Blaise.

\- Nous savons déjà que ce n'est pas moi, sinon la porte ne se serait pas rouverte quand je suis arrivé la première fois !

D'un même geste, ils se retournèrent vers Harry. Il écarquilla les yeux et mit ses mains devant lui comme pris en faute.

\- Ne me regardez pas ainsi ! Je ne peux être l'acteur de deux prophéties différentes !

\- Par quel miracle ? Demanda Arthur, le seul n'y connaissant rien à la magie.

\- Ce...

Malfoy émit un rictus qui arrêta Harry et lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Ce serait totalement injuste.

\- Mais pas impossible. Fit Zabini.

\- Je refuse d'y croire !

Malfoy pouffa encore et il plissa les yeux.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire, serpent ?

Il le toisa de haut en bas avec un certain dégoût qui fit frissonner Harry. Il eut envie de le frapper sans autre mesure. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas bouger de là où il était ni même sortir sa baguette.

\- Fais ce que tu dois faire Potter, que l'on puisse quitter cet endroit avant de se quitter définitivement.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as enfin décidé à crever ? Non, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai, voyons.

\- Non, Potter, mais je rappellerais à ta grande intelligence de moineau et ton esprit lent qu'il ne nous reste qu'une semaine puis je ne te reverrai plus ta sale face.

Harry serra la mâchoire. Il ne sut pourquoi mais son cœur se serra. C'était vrai. Une semaine et il disparaîtrait de sa vie. Plus de Malfoy, plus de lien de haine. Oui... c'était une bien triste et morne vie qui l'attendait par la suite.

\- Bien ! S'exclama le prince. Il se fait tard. Je vous ai fait préparer des chambres où vous dormirez à deux. Désolé, mais vous vous contenterez de ce confort, je ne peux faire plus. Allons-nous coucher avant que ses deux là ne se provoquent en duel ou pire... décident d'en venir à la magie aux yeux de tous.

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Arthur et Merlin les conduisirent à leur chambre. Harry et Ron, Blaise et Draco et Neville et Severus ensembles. Les chambres étaient grandes. Aussi grandes que les dortoirs de Poudlard sauf qu'elles n'étaient faîtes que pour deux. C'était plus qui ne fallait pour les visiteurs. Après avoir dormi deux nuits durant à même le sol, un bon lit ne leur ferait pas de mal. Puis Merlin ramena Arthur dans sa chambre où ce dernier s'affala rapidement, exténué par tant de révélations.

\- Tu as vu ça ? Harry et Draco semblent se haïr à un tel point que je me demande si cela ne cache pas quelque chose. Je ne comprends pas comment ils ne se soient pas entre-tués depuis le temps.

\- Oui, rit Merlin en se baissant pour ôter les bottes de son prince. Ses amis disent qu'ils auraient un lien qui leur ferait tout exploser s'ils venaient à se haïr trop fort. C'est étrange... Un lien de haine... Je n'ai jamais entendu cela auparavant.

\- Eh bien, soupira-t-il en s'étirant. Il faudra faire attention avec eux. Et éviter qu'ils se croisent le plus souvent si possible.

\- En effet, Sir. Vous voyez quand vous voulez, votre cerveau travaille.

Arthur prit son coussin et lui assena un grand coup.

\- Aïe ! Vous avez réellement un problème avec les coussins ! Rit Merlin.

Il se releva et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Mais soudain, Arthur attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et murmura :

\- Merlin. Je crois … Je pense me changer seul... Cette nuit. Tu es aussi épuisé que nous. Rentre vite te coucher.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous... n'avez plus confiance en moi ?

\- Ne dit pas de bêtise, Merlin... Non, c'est plutôt en moi que je n'ai plus confiance.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pas ce soir Merlin, rentre et dépêche-toi de te mettre au lit. Nous avons une dure journée demain. Il faudra que l'on aille à la chasse, tout en donnant à ses visiteurs des tâches pour qu'ils ne retiennent l'attention de personne. En aucun cas mon père... s'il venait à savoir... Nous sommes tous morts !

Le serviteur ne fit en amont aucun geste, triste et déçu. Malgré le fait qu'Arthur avait voulu détourné la conversation, il n'en restait pas moins inquiet. Le prince ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il ne voulait plus qu'il le touche... Puis il se releva et se courba.

\- Bien, bonne nuit Arthur.

\- Bonne nuit, Merlin !

Alors que la porte se referma, Arthur se laissa aller expirant bruyamment. Il passa un main sur son cœur qui battait anormalement. Pourquoi ? Il remercia le ciel que Merlin n'ait rien vu. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Non, il pensait et repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu à ce jour et depuis l'arrivée des visiteurs du futur. A côté de ça, l'étrange créature qu'il avait vaincue il y a quatre jours n'était rien. Comment en était-il arrivé... à apprécié autant le fait que Merlin et lui soit devenu encore plus proche depuis que la vérité avait éclaté ? Comment pouvait-il traduire cette étrange douleur quand il devait se retenir de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras ? Il écarquilla les yeux... Non ? Cela ne pouvait être ça ?

Merlin grogna dans son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête et le regard fixe sur le plafond. C'était en lui qu'il n'avait pas confiance ? Était-ce la vérité ou seulement un moyen de l'envoyer plus rapidement hors de sa chambre ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé faire comme à son habitude. Comme il le faisait chaque soir depuis toutes ses années de bons et loyaux service. Bon, peut-être pas bons. Il était vrai qu'il avait longuement abusé de la confiance de son prince... Et joué au pire serviteur du monde afin qu'aucun soupçon ne s'égare dans ses yeux. Mais là, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il n'avait plus confiance en lui. Ou alors... s'est-il juste blessé ? Une vilaine marque qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui montrer. Mais Merlin désespéra. Cela ne pouvait être ça. Il connaissait chaque détail de sa peau. Il rougit, se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Comment connaissait-il aussi bien son corps ? C'était étrange.

Ron regardait son ami dans le noir en se demandant si Blaise et lui ne se trompaient pas. Cela faisait des mois que la trêve avait été scellée. Des mois qu'ils avaient tout fait pour qu'ils soient amis mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque progrès. Au contraire, les deux semblaient chuter de plus en plus vers la violence et la haine. Ce lien devenait de plus en plus fort. Devaient-ils changer de stratégie ? Et commencer à prévoir la possibilité de le détruire ? Y arriveraient-ils seulement ? Parce que si c'était ça... S'ils ne se trompaient pas... Ce serait impossible pour eux de le détruire.

Harry voyait des Malfoy à travers sa fenêtre, la colère bouillonnant dans ses veines. Il l'accusait encore et toujours de tous les maux sur Terre. A croire qu'Harry Potter était le maître dans l'art de se foutre dans la merde. Le brun se calma en pensant à ses propres mots. Et si c'était vraiment lui qui les avait tous entraîné ici ? Comment les ramener maintenant ?

Le blond souffrait de ses pensées sur Potter, sachant qu'il avait encore laissé la colère prendre le dessus. Son père devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Cache tes sentiments, Draco. Ne les laisse jamais faire de toi ce que tu ne veux pas être. Il fallait qu'il se concentre assez pour faire abstraction de ce maudit Potter. Mais c'était impossible. Pire depuis qu'il y avait ce lien. Encore de la faute de ce Griffondor au bulbe rachidien écourté. Comment s'empêcher de penser à lui maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux obligés de se côtoyer. Et il devait rester prêt de lui pour être sûr de faire partie du voyage de retour. Hors de question qu'il reste dans ce monde anti-magie.

Blaise sur le lit d'à côté souriait en se voyant coincé ici avec Ron et commença à échafauder un tout nouveau plan pour le mettre dans son lit. Pas qu'il avait des sentiments à son égard, mais il n'avait jamais dit non à un corps aussi bien fait que le sien. Et sa toute nouvelle lubie le faisait s'exciter tout seul. Ce serait un triple trophée ! Ex-ennemi, Griffondor et surtout hétéro ! Ensuite il s'occuperait de tous les hommes qu'il voudrait ici. Allons, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard qu'il devait se laisser aller.

Severus regardait le dos de Neville en se demandant à quel moment les choses avaient changé. À quel moment lui avait changé. Quand est-ce qu'il était devenu si... puissant à la barbe et au nez de tout ce qui le traitait de Cracmol. Il avait l'impression de voir en lui, toute la sagesse de Dumbledore, la témérité et le courage d'Harry Potter et la puissance de Merlin. Ou n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination ?

Enfin, Neville avait les yeux grands ouverts mais n'osait bouger de peur de se faire remarquer par l'impressionnant Severus Rogue. Son sourire ne voulait disparaître. Il était au temps de Merlin. Il était sûr d'avoir tant de choses à apprendre ici. Il ne comprenait pas comment tous pouvait passer à côté de ça. Pourquoi voulaient-ils rentrer aussi vite ? A part le fait qu'ils finiraient tous sur le bûcher s'ils ne faisaient pas attention à leur pouvoir magique, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, non ? Il remercia l'armoire de ne pas leur avoir ouvert la porte. Car il se sentait plus qu'à sa place ici...

De tous, le seul qui dormait comme un loir ce soir-là fut Gaius déjà dans les pays des limbes. Pour les autres, ce fut tourments, grandes décisions ou revirements mais surtout de douteuses et inévitables pensées. Et quand chacun d'eux ferma les yeux, l'aube se levait.

* * *

 **5** **ème** **jour.**

* * *

Merlin pénétra la chambre d'Arthur, un plateau à la main. Il le déposa délicatement sur la table et s'enquit de ramasser les vêtements à terre du prince. Il fit un brin de ménage puis ouvrit les lourds rideaux de la fenêtre, provoquant un grognement chez son prince. Ce dernier prit son coussin et l'apposa sur sa tête avec force dans l'espoir de retrouver le noir de sa courte nuit.

\- Merlin ! Non, encore dix minutes, s'il te plaît.

\- Mais, Arthur, il va être midi !

Le blond ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa comme un piquet, jetant par cela son coussin bien loin du lit.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?

\- Je viens de le faire ! Mais bon dieu, qu'avez-vous contre les oreillers !? Rit Merlin en le ramassant.

Arthur plissa les yeux face aux traces du réveil sûrement tout juste de son serviteur.

\- Non ! Tu viens de te réveiller ! Mais quelle incroyable stupidité, tu fais.

\- Hé ! Je vous signale que vous êtes toujours au lit !

\- Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu l'avais fait plus tôt ! Idiot ! Que va penser mon père dorénavant ? Que je ne suis qu'un stupide tire-au-flanc. Je devrais te punir pour cela !

Merlin soupira mais sourit doucement. Finalement peut-être que les choses n'avaient pas changé. Il s'était inquiété pour rien.

\- J'ai préparé votre bain et reprisé vos vêtements. Votre repas est juste sur la table. Commencez par cela pour éviter qu'il ne refroidisse.

\- Ne pourrais-tu pas lui demander de rester chaud pendant que je me lave ?

Merlin se mordit la lèvre.

\- Euh, ce n'est pas conseillé, Sir... Gaius ne veut pas que j'utilise mes pouvoirs à tord et à travers. De plus... si quelqu'un entrait...

\- Merlin, ce n'est qu'un repas chaud, qui aurait des doutes ?

Mais le serviteur ne voulait pas abuser de ses pouvoirs. Devant l'air quémandeur d'Arthur, il ne put que se résigner. Depuis quand ce dernier avait-il des yeux qui brillaient autant ?

\- Soit, je le laisserais chaud. Allez vite vous laver.

Arthur sourit satisfait et se leva, sortant de ses couvertures. Merlin commença son rangement en gardant un œil sur Arthur. Celui-ci partit derrière la cache et se déshabilla afin de rentrer dans l'eau. Dès qu'il fut confortablement installé, surmonté d'un soupir de bien être, il rit légèrement.

\- Des fois, dit-il plus fort, j'aurais maintenant juré que tu eus fait exprès de laisser l'eau froide uniquement pour te venger.

\- C'est vrai ! Je l'eus fait, c'était jouissif que de vous entendre vous plaindre et grelotter.

\- Merlin ! S'exclama Arthur en riant un peu plus. Je devrais te jeter au pilori juste pour avoir dit ça !

\- Mais vous ne le ferez pas !

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Et bien ! Vous m'aimez bien trop ! Rit Merlin en pliant le linge d'Arthur.

Il s'arrêta devant le silence du prince. Il posa le vêtement dans l'armoire en la refermant.

\- Sir ?

Mais le silence lui répondit encore. Inquiet, Merlin s'approcha lentement du pan de tissus.

\- Sir ? Répéta-t-il alors qu'il posait une main dessus.

\- Quoi ? Ah oui... Euh... Tu peux me passer mes vêtements, s'il te plaît... J'en ai fini.

\- Très bien, fit Merlin en retournant sur le lit.

Il prit ses vêtements et les plaça sur le haut de la barrière. Si Arthur ne voulait pas qu'il le voit, alors il ne devait pas le voir, il devait avoir une bonne raison. Autant ne pas chercher plus. Puis il se tourna vers la sortie.

\- Je m'en vais m'occuper des autres.

\- Merlin ! S'exclama Arthur en passant sa tête et son buste dans son champ de vision.

Tout à coup, le brun eut un brusque coup de chaud. Pourtant il l'avait souvent vu ainsi. Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose avait changé. Après toutes ses réflexions, il n'avait toujours pas mis le mot juste à ses sentiments qui l'oppressaient. Surtout quand ses yeux se faisaient violence pour ne pas se poser sur sa musculature, ses gouttes glissantes, ses lèvres charnues...

\- Ne les laisse pas se servir de toi. Tant que nous ne saurons rien de leur « tâche », il faut qu'il travaille ici pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mon père. Demande à Gaius de leur donner des choses à faire. Et préviens Severus et Harry que je les amène à la chasse. L'hiver s'en vient. Nous en feront de plus en plus.

\- Pourquoi eux ? Émit Merlin dans un souffle.

\- Parce que Severus est assez robuste, il me semble grand et fort, et je ne peux laisser Harry près de Draco. C'est trop de dangereux. Harry est décidé, cela se voit qu'il fera sans se poser de question tout ce que je lui demande. Draco semble bien loin d'être aussi... manuel.

\- Bien, Sir. Autre chose ?

\- Assure-toi que mon père ait des réponses à ses questions si toute fois il venait à les poser.

\- Ce sera fait... Murmura-t-il.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Oh, non ! Ri-rien, tout va bien.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement et à peine ferma-t-il la porte qu'il détala le plus loin possible de cet enfer. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Vraiment ? Avait-il... peur de son prince maintenant qu'il savait tout ? Non, ce n'était pas ça... Il valait mieux pour tous qu'il n'y pense pas. Il arriva dans la chambre d'Harry et Ron mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas là. Ce n'était pas bon. Il aurait dû précisé aux visiteurs de rester en chambre. En même temps, il pensait être le premier levé comme d'habitude. Il frappa dans la chambre d'en face et on lui permit d'entrer. Merlin pénétra la pièce. Draco et Blaise étaient assis sur le lit de ce dernier et se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Bonjour.

\- Salut, bien dormi ?

\- On ne peut mieux. Fit Draco. Surtout dans un lit et pas dans une forêt froide et bien contraignante.

\- Oui, rit Merlin, question d'habitude.

\- Parce que toi, tu l'es ?

\- Assez oui. Vous avez mangé ?

\- Non, Mr Potter et Mr Weasley sont allés nous chercher de quoi manger, paraîtrait-il, fit Severus en entrant dans la pièce.

Neville juste derrière ses pas semblait perturbé mais son visage s'illumina quand il fit un coucou de la main à Merlin. L'enchanteur se retourna vers eux et dit bonjour à Neville avant de froncer les sourcils envers le professeur.

\- Que vous ai-je dit sur les prénoms ? Forcez-vous à utiliser les prénoms.

Puis il se radoucit en ajoutant :

\- Ce n'est pas prudent du tout mais je comprends. Je suis désolé de n'avoir été là à votre réveil. Vous souhaitez sûrement prendre un bain et vous changer. Vous devez vous changer ! Et mettre des habits plus de notre époque. Je vous apporte cela. Severus, Arthur voulez que vous l'accompagnez à la chasse avec Harry.

\- Pourquoi lui ? S'exclama Draco en plissant les yeux.

\- Draco, ça suffit ! S'en mêla son ami. Arthur a raison. Plus vous vous tenez éloignés tous les deux, mieux se saura pour nous tous ! Et je ne crois pas que la chasse soit un véritable plaisir pour toi. Non ?

Le blond grogna pour la forme mais ne dit rien. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout quand même. Que son parrain aille à la chasse bien sûr. Pas Potter voyons !

\- Bien Merlin, nous irons. Fit Severus.

\- Pour les autres, Gaius vous donnera une ou deux tâches à faire selon vos qualités et capacités, après manger. Préparez-vous, il n'est pas tendre, rit Merlin.

\- Bon, les gars, désolé mais pour nous, c'est chou blanc. S'exclama Harry à la porte. Tiens Merlin. Salut. Tu ne pourrais pas nous indiquer les cuisines s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, venez.

Après qu'ils aient mangé et changé de vêtements, ils se séparèrent. Merlin emporta Harry et Severus et le reste se dirigea vers les appartements de Gaius. Merlin les emmena dans les écuries où les attendaient Arthur, Lancelot et Gauvain.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà, nous étions sur le point de partir.

\- Désolé, Arthur. Cependant, j'ai pu remarquer que vous avez enfilé votre armure seul, je suis fier de vous.

\- Idiot, soupira Arthur. Venez, nous y allons.

Lancelot apporta deux chevaux qu'il tendit à Severus et Harry. Ce dernier grimpa aisément alors que Severus était un peu moins sûr de lui.

\- Merlin, ton cheval est rentré. Essaye par pitié de le garder cette fois-ci. Ou je te laisse rentrer en courant derrière nous.

Merlin sourit. Il voudrait mieux. Il ne savait pas que feraient ses étranges sentiments s'il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois derrière lui. La petite bande s'éclipsa rapidement au rythme du galop.

* * *

 **5** **ème** **jour.**

* * *

\- Bon, s'exclama Gaius. Apparemment, Neville tu es plutôt fort avec les plantes. Alors j'ai une petite liste pour toi. Tu crois que tu pourrais...

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! J'y vais de ce pas.

\- Draco ?

Le blond qui avait le bras croisés sur son torse le toisa, l'obligeant à comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas faire quelque chose de physique.

\- J'ai ici quelques bouquins dont je n'ai pas poussé la lecture, peut-être pourrais-tu les feuilleter pour apprendre plus sur cette fameuse mission qui vous a conduit jusqu'ici ?

\- Bien, dit Draco en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Il prit les bouquins commença sa lecture sans plus ni moins. Il ne souhaitait pas que Gaius pense qu'il pourrait faire autre chose. Il n'était pas un domestique après tout, et ne le serait pas ici non plus.

\- Blaise et Ron, vous allez m'aider à mettre toutes ses mixtures dans les fioles puis nous irons les distribuer.

\- Ça marche ! Fit Blaise avec entrain et Ron hocha la tête.

Ils s'affairèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Draco finissait déjà de lire le premier tome et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, il était aux anges. Jamais il n'avait lu pareille chose. Un livre de magie aux sorts bien complexes et qui pourtant étaient si facile à comprendre. De la magie sans baguette. Il adorait ça. Il releva la tête et regarda sa paume ouverte dans sa main. Une boule de lumière apparut et il sourit hébété. C'était fantastique. Peut-être que cet endroit risquait fort de lui plaire finalement. S'il pouvait rentrer avec toutes ses connaissances, il deviendrait sûrement un sorcier extrêmement puissant. Il pourrait même devenir inventeur au Ministère de la Magie. Si tant est que le ministère veuille bien de lui.

Il l'éteint vite se rappelant qu'il ne devait en aucun cas pratiquer de magie, tant qu'il était dans ce monde. En tout cas, pas aux yeux de tous. Il parcourut la fin du livre, se jurant de tester tous les sorts qu'il venait de lire, et de les connaître sur le bout des doigts. Cependant, il ne lui dit pas grand-chose à propos de visiteurs venus du futur. Alors le blond passa à un autre.

Soudain, il arrêta tout mouvement et regarda par la seule semi fenêtre de la pièce. Il se leva et fronça les sourcils, dehors, il n'y avait rien. Pas même un oiseau qui vole. Il avait comme... Un mauvais pressentiment. Et puis cette douleur qui commençait à le prendre. Il posa une main sur son épaule sans comprendre. Une crampe, peut-être ? Non... Il avait cette impression que ce n'était pas lui qui avait mal... A force d'être resté bloquer dessus, il attira l'attention des autres. Blaise se rapprocha et pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui sursauta.

\- Draco ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai soudainement mal...

\- Mal ? Où ça ? S'inquiéta son meilleur ami.

\- A l'épaule... Et j'ai comme un bourdonnement dans l'oreille.

Les trois autres se regardèrent sans comprendre. Mais Draco ne quittait plus la fenêtre des yeux, les sourcils froncés. Si ce n'était pas lui qui avait mal, ce serait-ce possible que ce soit... ?


	5. Les choses changent

**Chapitre 4 :** Les choses changent.

* * *

 **5** **ème** **jour.**

* * *

Neville regarda longuement sa liste d'un air sûr. Il était certain de connaître la plupart des plantes inscrites sur le bout de papier. Il se releva et regarda tout autour de lui. Il s'avança de plusieurs mètres et espéra ne pas se perdre. Il se pencha à nouveau et déterra la plante pour la mettre dans le petit sac que lui avait prêté Gaius avant de partir. Il fit le tour d'un gros arbre avant d'apercevoir une autre plante un peu plus loin, près d'un bosquet. Il prit son temps, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Il aimait cet endroit. Il aimait Camelot. Il aimait ce temps. Il avait peur que tout s'arrête brusquement. Qu'ils trouvent un moyen de rentrer et que d'un coup, lui ne puisse plus revenir.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de la touffe de plante et d'arbuste, une bête surgit brusquement entre lui et la plante dont il avait besoin. Neville se stoppa immédiatement avec un sursaut. C'était un loup noir et gris qui lui montra immédiatement les crocs. Il avait la taille d'un chien, Neville comprit qu'il n'avait pas plus de six à sept mois. Ces yeux étaient magnifiques, d'un bleu intense qui lui fit penser au ciel sans nuage et qui l'hypnotisa pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, le jeune Griffondor avança lentement la main devant lui, lui montra sa paume et commença à se pencher. Il posa un genou à terre et murmura :

\- Salut, petit gars. Eh... Tu vas pas me manger, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde, je n'ai que la peau sur les os, tu ne tireras rien de moi.

Le loup le regarda un instant avant de japper dangereusement. Il grogna encore mais Neville n'en démordit pas. Il resta là, la main tendue vers lui sans bouger d'un poil.

\- Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Le loup le scruta un moment, il fléchit les pattes lentement, la gueule toujours menaçante puis avança vers lui. De son côté, Neville le laissa s'approcher même s'il avait de plus en plus l'impression de ne pas faire le bon choix face à ses crocs acérées. Il avait envie de repartir de là avec tous ses doigts... Ou juste repartir de là, tout court. Cependant, quand le loup ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il renifla longuement la main du Griffondor avant de se glisser dessus. Neville sourit et commença à lui grattouiller la tête alors que le loup s'asseyait à ses côtés.

Le brun aurait tellement voulu que ses amis voient cela. Il était sûr et certain qu'ils auraient apprécié. Neville avait lui aussi commencé à s'essouffler avec le temps. Le manque de situation inextricable l'avait conduit à flâner longtemps dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand la nuit venait. Et c'est un jour complètement par hasard qu'il fit la connaissance de cette armoire. Il avait comme été attiré par elle. Perturbé, il avait alors inconsciemment ouvert les portes et c'est ce monde qu'il avait vu. Comment et pourquoi ? Il ne pourrait le dire. Ce bref interlude entre sa vie et la sienne ne le bouleverserait pas s'il durait dix, vingt ou cinquante ans. Déjà cinq jours qu'il était ici et il s'y sentait à sa place. Même plus qu'à sa place.

Le loup poussa de son museau la sacoche.

\- Oh, je suis désolé pour toi, petit loup, mais il n'y a rien dedans qui t'intéresse vraiment.

Mais le loup renifla longuement l'odeur avant de partir en courant. Neville ramassa la plante rapidement et le suivit. Le loup reniflait à terre avant de s'arrêter devant une des plantes qu'il avait ramassées.

\- Oh, s'exclama Neville. Eh bien ! Je pense que nous irons beaucoup plus vite, ainsi. Merci, mon brave.

Pendant une heure durant, le jeune homme ramassait des nouvelles plantes et le loup trouvait rapidement les autres. Ainsi, il revint avec beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il espéra que Gaius serait heureux.

\- Merci, étrange petit bonhomme. Il faut que je rentre maintenant. Ce fut un plaisir, j'espère que nous nous reverrons.

Il caressa une dernière fois entre ses oreilles et prit le chemin du retour. Au bout d'une toute petite minute, il regarda sur sa gauche et put voir le loup qui le suivait à ses pieds, la langue pendante.

\- Non, non, tu ne peux me suivre. Je... Je ne sais comment les gens d'ici le prendront si...

Le loup le regarda avec une telle force que Neville soupira, confus.

\- Bon, très bien...

Il reprit sa route, son loup emboîtant son pas.

\- Comment vais-je te nommer alors ? Il te faut un nom, non ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas toi qui me le diras...

Le loup jappa.

\- Ok... Voyons voir.

Tout en marchant, Neville contempla le loup. Son pelage noir et gris ainsi que ses grand yeux bleus. Il était vraiment magnifique.

\- Ciel... Je vais t'appeler Ciel pour tes grands yeux de la même couleur. Ça te va ?

Le loup jappa encore.

\- Tu es complètement dingue de t'attacher à moi. Mais tu sais, ça me va. J'aime les animaux. Allez, rentrons-vite que je te présente aux autres.

* * *

 **5** **ème** **jour.**

* * *

Harry et Severus avait chevauché aux côtés de Merlin et Arthur et le Sauveur du monde sorcier n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer une certaine gêne entre le prince et son serviteur. Il cabra son cheval et poussa légèrement celui de Merlin, les faisant ralentir.

\- Harry ? Qui-a-t-il ?

\- Dis-moi. Arthur ? Est-il de confiance ?

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? Vous êtes encore en vie, non ?

\- Mais... Es-tu certain qu'il ne dira rien à personne, encore moins à son père ?

\- Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr, émit Merlin dans un couinement indigné.

\- D'accord... Mais pourquoi ?

Merlin ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite. Il regarda la nuque de son roi, au-devant, se fichant du quelconque danger.

\- Parce que... Finit-il par dire mais il ne termina pas, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Et pourtant, fit Harry en plissant les yeux, tu n'avais pas assez confiance en lui pour lui dire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'étais dans l'erreur. Arthur... est quelqu'un de droit et de bon. Je crois te l'avoir déjà dis, je me mettrais entre lui et une flèche, s'il le fallait. J'ai confiance en lui, il ne dira rien. J'ai même l'impression que depuis qu'il sait ce que je suis, quelque chose en moi me fait l'aimer un peu plus.

Harry sourit malignement.

\- Ah ? Serais-tu tombé amoureux de ton prince ?

\- Non ! Non... L'aimer comme un frère. Car c'est ce qu'il est pour moi. Un frère ! Mon meilleur ami.

\- Est-ce moi que tu veux convaincre ?

Merlin ne répondit pas car Harry avait émis le mot qui lui manquait... L'amour.

\- Non, c'est... impossible. Je veux dire. J'ai confiance en lui.

\- Tu sais, je suis aussi attiré par les hommes et ne me sens en aucun cas coupable de cela. Ce n'est pas une tare, même si je peux comprendre que ce qui te dérange le plus soit le fait qu'il soit ton prince... Et toi, un simple serviteur.

\- Je me demande... Murmura Merlin en espérant détourner la conversation. Si les choses n'avaient été ainsi. Si vous n'aviez été là... Aurais-je eu le courage de tout lui avouer ?

\- Ça malheureusement, je ne pourrais y répondre. Et je crois bien que tu ne le sauras jamais, alors ne te tracasse pas trop.

Merlin hocha la tête. Devant, Arthur fit arrêter son cheval et descendit. Tout le monde fit de même et ils les attachèrent rapidement.

\- Tenez, prenez cela, fit Arthur en tendant un arc à Severus. Savez-vous vous en servir ?

Severus hocha la tête et prit l'arc à la grande surprise d'Harry. Ce dernier se tourna vers le prince et lui demanda :

\- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Le sourire qu'il lui rendit ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

\- Merlin, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

Merlin soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Je suis sûr que nous allons tomber sur un ours. Dit-il tout bas à son nouvel ami. Ce serait sa façon de se venger. Allez viens, Harry.

\- Se venger ? Prit peur le Griffondor. Comment ça, se venger ?

Il se laissa guider à travers les bois par Merlin et celui-ci rit en lui disant qu'il avait la fâcheuse manie de jouer au mauvais serviteur ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de l'élu. Puis sournoisement, il remua le couteau dans la plaie en s'exclamant :

\- Tu vois, vous n'êtes pas encore ensembles mais vous vous amusez déjà à des jeux sexuels.

Merlin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît. Bien, le seul but de ma venue habituellement, c'est soit pour faire l'appât soit le gardien.

\- Un gardien ?

\- Oui, quand la traque a commencé, les bêtes courent habituellement dans le sens opposé du demi-cercle qu'il forme et moi je suis là pour le rabattre vers les chasseurs.

\- Oh, j'ai compris. N'est-ce pas un peu dangereux ? Nous allons faire une sorte de bouclier.

\- Oui, et ce n'est point plaisant... J'ai du mal à ne pas en ressortir couvert de blessure ou de boue. Allons dépêchons-nous, je crois que ça a commencé.

Le brun se demanda comment il l'avait su mais il n'osa parler. Merlin et lui se cachèrent de chaque côté derrière un arbre. Et en effet, ils entendirent les lourds pas de la bête se rameuter vers eux. Il suivit le mouvement de Merlin quand celui-ci sortit de l'ombre de l'arbre pour faire faire demi-tour à l'animal et bien sûr, sans grande surprise pour Merlin, il tomba sur un ours. Des flèches étaient plantées sur ses flancs mais il ne semblait pas plus affecté qu'un aiguille pour les humains.

Celui-ci au lieu de faire demi-tour fonça sur eux. Merlin comme à son habitude sauta sur le côté pour l'éviter mais Harry qui n'avait pas prévu le coup se fit rentrer dedans violemment et tomba au sol.

\- Harry ! Cria Merlin, s'en voulant de ne l'avoir prévenu.

Le brun gémit, se tenant l'épaule douloureuse. Il était certain de se l'être déboîté. Mais au lieu de s'apitoyer, il se releva et fonça dans un arbre pour la remettre en place dans un cri étouffé. Merlin le laissa faire, incrédule et impressionné. Puis le brun se retourna pour voir la bête s'éloigner. Il se mit alors à courir vers elle et sauta sur un arbre.

\- Harry ? Mais que fais-tu ?

\- Eh bien ! Ce pourquoi nous sommes-là. Je vais la ramener ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Non, n'y vas pas !

Merlin voulut le suivre mais le visiteur avait déjà grimpé l'arbre. Il sauta habilement sur une branche et rejoint un autre arbre. Ainsi de suite, il enchaîna les arbres et remercia cette forêt qu'il soit assez rapproché. Enfin, il arriva au-dessus de la bête sortit sa dague. Il sauta sur une branche se balançant et atterrit sur le dos de l'ours. Enfin, il enfonça la dague pile poil entre les deux oreilles de la bête. Celle-ci hurla et s'effondra. Harry complètement essoufflé se laissa glisser sur le côté et sauta. Il regarda l'immense ours en écarquillant les yeux. Était-ce lui qui venait de faire ça ?

\- Harry, cria Merlin.

Il courrait suivi de près d'Arthur et ses chevaliers ainsi que Severus qui l'avaient facilement rattrapé. Ainsi, ils avaient tous pu assister à l'exploit du brun alors que celui-ci avait le cœur encore battant, ne sachant pas du tout la force qui l'avait habité l'espace de quelques minutes. Ce qu'il venait de faire... C'était presque instinctif. Grimper aux arbres, il avait compris, ce n'était dû que grâce aux jeux avec Ron mais ensuite...

Il regarda longuement la dague encore dans l'ours et grimpa sur sa patte avant pour l'ôter d'un coup sec. Cela lui rappela sa blessure et il grimaça de douleur. Enfin, l'équipe le rejoint et Severus fut le seul à être vraiment surpris par sa prouesse. Les autres étaient tout sourire.

\- Eh bien ! Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de t'amener, mais je ne voyais pas autant !

\- Oh, mais Ron aurait pu faire de même, sourit Harry même s'il n'en était pas certain.

Il venait de tuer une bête de sang-froid. Sans même une once de culpabilité. Comment cela se faisait-il ?

\- Mon peuple mangera copieusement ce soir ! Tout ça grâce à toi Harry ! Je ne sais comment te remercier.

Oui, c'était peut-être pour ça. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas tué pour rien. Harry s'en convainc et sourit en lui assurant que ce n'était rien. Il remarqua que son ancien professeur avait des questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et avant qu'il ne vienne vers lui, il commença à aider les chevaliers à accrocher la bête avec des cordes sur tous les chevaux. Puis la chasse reprit.

* * *

 **5** **ème** **jour.**

* * *

\- Et là, on voit Merlin qui détale en courant avec derrière lui, un cerf qui charge. Si vous aviez vu sa tête.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même le concerné et Severus eut un petit sourire. Le soir était arrivé. Autour de la grande table, Arthur était en bout à sa droite et gauche Gaius et Merlin. A côté de ce dernier Neville, Severus et Draco. Et du côté de Gaius, Harry, Ron et Blaise. Ils étaient dans une grande salle à manger où Léon, Perceval, Lancelot et Gauvain gardaient les portes. Les deux derniers avaient un sourire aux lèvres en se remémorant la scène.

Neville profita de l'agitation, prit discrètement son assiette et la posa au sol. Son tout nouveau loup de compagnie avala avec joie le morceau d'ours mais couina sur les légumes présents. Neville fronça les sourcils et murmura :

\- Ce n'est pas bien ! Tu ne deviendras pas un loup grand et fort si tu ne manges pas tout !

Quand il releva la tête, il remarqua que tous le regardaient avec de grands yeux étonnés avant de rire à nouveau. Neville rougit, pris sur le fait.

\- Dis-moi, Neville, où l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Ron.

\- Dans la forêt, répondit-il, et depuis, il ne souhaite plus me quitter.

\- Oh ! C'est sympa ça et bien pratique. J'aurais bien voulu avoir un loup de compagnie aussi. Fit Arthur.

Le Griffondor haussa les épaules et récupéra son assiette.

\- Que fait-on demain ? Demanda Harry, espérant une autre partie de chasse.

Il devait s'avouer que toute cette adrénaline, il y avait longtemps que cela lui avait manqué. Il referait ça tous les jours s'il le fallait.

\- Nous avons entraînement. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

\- Oh... Je ne sais pas... Je crois que ce n'est pas trop mon truc... Les épées, tout ça.

\- Viens toujours, tu pourras juste regarder et si cela te plaît y participer. Vous pouvez tous venir d'ailleurs. Nous vous apprendrons sûrement quelques façons de venir à bout de n'importe quel d'entre nous.

Sur cette invitation, Arthur prit congé et Merlin le suivit, les gardes disparaissant à leur tour. Gaius se leva et s'inclina devant les autres en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Un silence se fit...

\- Alors, fit soudainement Ron. Que fait-on ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda Neville.

\- Ne devrions-nous pas retourner là-bas pour voir si la porte s'ouvre ?

Bizarrement aucun des six ne répondit. Ils ne se regardèrent pas non plus. Chacun avait pris goût à cet endroit. Et ce fut celui à qui on s'attendait le moins qui murmura :

\- On pourrait... Peut-être attendre... et voir. Après tout, d'après Neville, peu importe le temps que nous passons ici, il n'y aura aucune conséquence sur notre vie de là-bas. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça...

Ils regardèrent, sauf Harry, le blond.

\- Oui, tu as raison, appuya Blaise. De plus, nous avons quelque chose à accomplir ici avant de partir, non ? Alors attendons, si d'ici quelques jours rien n'est arrivé, nous retournerons près de la porte.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et chacun se leva pour débarrasser. Quand le brun voulut prendre son assiette, la douleur revient et il poussa un petit cri. Tous se tournèrent vers lui et il sourit difficilement.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis juste fait un peu mal à l'épaule avec l'ours.

Ron plissa les yeux et se tourna vers Blaise. Les deux hochèrent d'un commun accord. Quand tout fut propre, Draco ayant un peu râlé de tout faire de façon moldu, ils se dirigèrent vers les chambres. Mais Ron s'éclipsa entraînant Blaise avec lui. Neville prévint qu'il allait chercher une potion pour la douleur chez Gaius et Severus le suivit. Harry se tendit immédiatement quand il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que Malfoy et lui.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Finit par dire Draco en ayant marre du silence pesant entre eux.

\- De quoi ?

\- De jouer au héros. Il fallait absolument que tu montres ici aussi que c'est toi... le grand héros de l'histoire.

-Tu délires complètement, mon pauvre. Tu sais très bien que c'est arrivé par accident. Parce que tout ce qui m'arrive n'est qu'une incroyable peau de banane posée au sol.

Malfoy le regarda sans comprendre et il évasa de la main.

\- Expression moldue.

Ils arrivèrent devant leur porte mais Draco s'arrêta brusquement devant, la main sur la poignée et le brun qui s'apprêtait à entrer fut intrigué. Sans se retourner, le blond murmura si faiblement que l'élu avait cru le rêver :

\- Ne meurs pas...

\- Quoi ? Fit-il.

\- Quand tu t'es fait mal à l'épaule. J'ai eu mal aussi. Je ne sais pas... jusqu'où va notre débile de lien et je n'ai pas envie de tester. Alors, ne meurs pas. Je ne veux pas mourir tout de suite.

Et il entra sans plus ni moins dans sa chambre. Harry resta estomaqué. Il pensait que ce qui leur arrivait été uniquement quand ils étaient tous les deux proches et en colère. Mais ça... C'était autre chose. Il avait ressenti sa douleur ? Ce qui voulait dire que c'était sûrement faisable dans l'autre sens. Mais comment ? Qu'était-ce fichu lien ? La main d'Harry se crispa sur la porte puis il la referma et entra dans la chambre de Draco. Le blond qui commençait à se déshabiller remit prestement son t-shirt.

\- Que fais-tu ? De quel droit oses-tu ?

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et s'assit sur le lit de Zabini.

\- Ça me tue de le dire, mais tu t'y connais bien mieux que moi au monde sorcier. Alors... Arrêtons de nous voiler la face. Nous devons trouver ce lien bizarre qui nous uni et le détruire. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça peut être ?

\- Si je le savais, Potter, ne croirais-tu pas que je l'aurais déjà éradiqué ? Cracha le blond.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, fit Harry sans relever son ton désobligeant. Alors, combien de lien tel que le nôtre connais-tu ?

Malfoy comprit qu'il ne s'en irait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas discuter comme deux hommes civilisés. Il s'assit en face de lui et croisa les bras.

\- J'en connais quatre mais aucun d'eux n'est exact.

\- Dis tout de même, histoire de pouvoir jouir d'avoir instruit le grand Harry Potter, comme tu aimes m'appeler.

\- Je n'aime pas t'appeler ainsi Potter, tout ce qui fait toi me répugne.

\- Bref, soupira Harry. Raconte.

Draco le regarda un instant, n'ayant pas aimé qu'il le détourne ainsi d'une énième dispute, comme si des deux, c'était lui le moins raisonnable. Il finit par dire, d'un ton calme :

\- Il y a le lien des frères. On dit que deux frères d'armes peuvent se lier quand ils ont vécu un grand nombre de batailles ensembles.

\- Comment ?

\- Ils se coupent la paume et se serrent la main en récitant une phrase.

Harry hocha négativement la tête. Non, ils n'avaient jamais fait cela.

\- Le lien du sang. Un parent peut offrir la vie de son fils à quelqu'un de sûr pour qu'il le protège, Mais les trois personnes doivent être présentes, et nous sommes tous deux sûrs et certains que cela n'est jamais arrivé. Et maintenant en tant qu'orphelins, nous sommes conscients que ça n'arrivera jamais. Le troisième lien que je connais est celui du mariage. Passons dessus, on conviendra que nous ne sommes pas mariés, et que même le plus puissant philtre d'amour n'arrivera à nous faire nous marier.

Le blond se tut et Harry repensa à toutes ses possibilités. Ce qui se rapprocherait le plus, était le deuxième. Était-ce possible que la mère du Serpentard ait fait cela dans leur dos ? En avait-elle seulement la possibilité ? Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Allez, va t'en maintenant.

\- Attend, tu avais dit quatre.

\- Je voulais dire trois.

\- Tu mens. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le dire ?

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas le savoir.

\- Malfoy ! Fit Harry en se levant. Dis-moi.

\- Non. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on s'énerve, n'est pas, Potter ? Surtout pas ici, non ?

\- Oh, non... Disons que je vais juste attendre patiemment jusqu'à ce que Blaise rentre et me le dise... Et pourquoi pas sur ton lit, tiens ?

Il se dirigea vers le lit du blond et s'installa tranquillement. Draco serra la mâchoire puis il fit :

\- Le lien des âmes sœurs.

Harry le regarda et sa bouche s'ouvrit mais rien ne sortit.

\- Je... ça existe réellement ça ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende.

\- Oui, Potter, ça existe. Mais c'est impossible. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si nous l'étions réellement, nous aurions dû ressentir les effets à l'instant même où nous nous sommes croisés pour la première fois, soit il y a sept ans. Donc, tu vois. Toutes les possibilités que je connaisse ne sont pas du tout les bonnes.

Harry hocha et décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il rejoint Malfoy et celui-ci le scruta, indécis puis finalement, il prit un air désabusé et s'exclama :

\- Surtout, ne rêve pas trop de moi Potter. Tu risquerais de bander sur ma plastique parfaite. Et si je le ressens, je risque de vomir toute la nuit.

\- Tiens, c'est assez tentant, ça. Après tout. Te nuire est l'unique but de ma vie.

\- Je savais bien que j'étais dans tes priorités, Potter.

\- Seulement quand il s'agit de découvrir toutes les façons de prouver à quel point tu fais pitié.

\- Va te faire enculer, Potter, puisque apparemment tu aimes te faire prendre comme une femme.

Harry se plaça juste devant le blond et sourit sadiquement.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques à ne pas essayer les femmes qui ont un pénis, Malfoy.

Le blond resta de marbre. Il toisa le sourire du brun avant de murmurer :

\- Tu me dégoûtes.

Harry sourit un peu plus et haussa les épaules en sortant.

\- C'est pour cela que l'on se déteste, non ? Bonne nuit Malfoy.

Et il disparut dans sa chambre. Le Serpentard resta stoïque devant la porte avant de la refermer tout doucement. Cette sensation... qu'il avait ressentie... Ce désir puissant qu'il avait eu, d'effacer ce sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres... avec les siennes... Il serra ses poings. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il brise ce lien. C'en devenait vital.

* * *

 **5** **ème** **jour.**

* * *

\- Ce fut une bonne soirée. Dit Merlin en finissant de ranger la pièce. Je crois bien que je ne vous ai pas vu autant rire... J'en suis heureux.

Arthur sourit et s'assit. Le brun se rapprocha de lui et ôta ses bottes comme toujours mais à nouveau, le blond l'invita à rentrer se coucher. Merlin s'attrista et hocha mais quand il allait ouvrir la porte, cette fois-ci, il se retint. Il se retourna vers Arthur, le regard sûr.

\- Vous savez, aujourd'hui Harry et moi avons parlé de vous.

\- Ah oui ? Fit Arthur, curieux. Et de quoi donc avez-vous parlé ?

\- Il m'a demandé si nous pouvions vous faire confiance. Si vous n'alliez pas changé d'avis et nous vendre à Uther. Et... Et j'ai de suite répondu que c'était impossible, que vous aviez toute ma confiance.

\- Merlin...

\- Non, écoutez-moi. Je suis... vraiment désolé de ne vous avoir rien dit, à propos de mes pouvoirs. J'aurais dû... vous le dire. Parce que je me suis rendu compte que... quand vous l'avez su... je n'ai pas eu peur une seule seconde que vous me trahissez. Parce que je savais déjà que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Merlin s'avança doucement et Arthur se retrouva comme hypnotisé par ses gestes et ses paroles.

\- J'ai eu peur que vous me repoussiez car c'est moi qui vous ai trahis. J'ai eu peur que vous le preniez mal... ou... ou que vous me demandiez de partir loin de vous. Je vous ai toujours fait confiance, Arthur, vous devez le savoir.

Merlin se pencha sur Arthur et déboutonna son vêtement.

\- Alors faîtes-moi de nouveau confiance. Je vous en prie.

Le blond se laissa faire tout en le regardant intensément. Et soudainement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Merlin se recula brusquement, pris au dépourvu.

\- Tu vois, Merlin... Je t'ai dit que c'était en moi que je ne pouvais plus avoir confiance...

Le brun se redressa, complètement effaré. Il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit, laissant Arthur seul. Ce dernier baissa la tête. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris... Il savait que c'était impossible. Sa main se posa sur sa bouche alors qu'un doux sourire se glissa dessus. Elles étaient comme il l'avait imaginé... Plus douces que toutes celles qu'il avait pu toucher.

* * *

 **5** **ème** **jour.**

* * *

Ron et Blaise étaient sur une des nombreuses terrasses du château. Assis sur le muret de pierre, il regardait en bas les chevaliers qui discutaient en attendant la relève pour aller se coucher à leur tour.

\- Alors... Tu crois que notre hypothèse est exacte ? Demanda Ron.

\- On ne peut plus sûr !

\- Tu avoueras tout de même que c'est plus qu'incroyable. Qui aurait cru... ?

\- Qui aurait cru que toi et moi devenions si proches ? Qui aurait cru que nous nous retrouvions des milliers d'années en arrière et que nous rencontrions Merlin ?

\- Qui aurait cru qu'Harry deviendrait gay ? Rit le roux.

\- C'est la seule bonne nouvelle, je crois. Ça nous facilitera la tâche. N'est-ce pas ?

Ron le regarda longuement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas certain que leur plan fonctionne mais bizarrement, il s'en fichait. Il fallait bien dire que les petites machinations du noir lui avaient plu. Il se serait presque dit que les Serpentard n'étaient pas si bêtes et lâches que ça. Mais il était hors de question de lui dire. Avant tout, il devait trouver un moyen pour qu'Harry et Malfoy arrêtent de tout faire exploser.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Demanda Blaise. Fais attention, je risquerais de croire que tu serais amoureux de moi ! Et je commencerais à te faire du rentre dedans !

Ron écarquilla les yeux et soudain se redressa.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça !

\- Quoi donc ? Que tu es amoureux de moi ? Mais je le savais déjà.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à faire semblant d'être en couple. On attend quelques jours, puis on demande à Harry et Malfoy s'ils peuvent dormir ensembles pour nous laisser la chambre.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais les réunir, pas provoquer un cataclysme ?

\- Allons, dès qu'ils seront dans la même pièce tous les deux, ils finiront bien par se sauter dessus.

\- Oui, en effet, et s'entre-tuer.

\- Non, non... Attends, c'est la meilleure solution. On les convaincra.

\- Il y a un léger hic dans ton histoire, Weasley !

\- Ah... Oui... Lequel ?

\- Nous ! Nous ne sommes pas en couple, nous ne nous aimons pas, et surtout tu n'es pas gay !

\- Comme si c'était un problème pour toi !

Blaise écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire doucement.

\- Très bien, faisons cela. Mais si tu veux jouer, tu vas devoir le faire à fond. Embrasse-moi.

\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les mains devant lui. Attends, on ne peut pas...

\- Je connais Draco comme si je l'avais fait. Il sentira le piège à des kilomètres. Ou alors, on laisse tomber ce plan stupide ?

Ron soupira.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas la mort après tout.

Et il se jeta sur sa bouche. Malheureusement ses dents entrechoquèrent leurs lèvres et Blaise tourna son visage, plié de douleur.

\- Putain, t'es vraiment trop nul.

Ron avait tout aussi mal. Ils se regardèrent ensuite et éclatèrent de rire. Le fou rire dura plusieurs minutes. Le roux essuya une larme et s'exclama :

\- Qui aurait su que je pourrais rire ainsi avec un Serpentard ?

\- Franchement, personne, je crois. Attends... dit-il ensuite en redevant sérieux. Laisse-moi faire.

Ron eut un brusque coup de chaud quand il prit délicatement son menton d'une main. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa délicatement. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et pourtant, le roux eut l'impression que ce fut des heures. Il finit par fermer les yeux et prit la tête du noir afin d'appuyer plus sur ses lèvres. Enfin, ils finirent par se lâcher et Blaise sourit.

\- Woah... Si j'avais su que les Griffondor embrassaient si bien, je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps.

Ron sourit doucement tout aussi perturbé que Blaise, peut-être plus mais il ne dit rien. Quelque chose attira son regard et il le tourna la tête pour voir Harry, le regard surpris.

\- Harry ! Oh, tu...

\- Je venais voir si tu voulais grimper avec moi, Neville a « réparé » mon épaule, mais il semblerait que tu aies d'autre chose à faire apparemment.

Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner, mains dans les poches et de s'en aller.

\- Eh bien, pour Harry, déjà, c'est fait.

\- Allez, rattrape-le beau rouquin. Fit Blaise en se penchant et l'embrassant encore.

C'est qu'il pourrait vite y prendre goût.

\- Bonne nuit... Blaise.

\- Bonne nuit, Ron.

Après un dernier regard, Ron rejoint en courant Harry qui avait déjà commencé à grimper. Blaise les regarda toujours flanqué de son petit sourire. Qu'était-ce donc cet amour pour l'escalade ? Il haussa les épaules, sûrement qu'il connaîtrait la réponse une autre fois. Finalement, les choses avançaient plutôt bien dans son sens. Il n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas déçu d'être ici. La première phase de son plan « je vais mettre mon ancien ennemi hétéro Griffondor dans mon lit » était arrivée beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Et en plus, l'idée venait de lui. Plus qu'à croiser les doigts que Ron souhaite réellement jouer ce jeu à fond. Parce que si ce n'était que lui, il l'aurait déjà déshabillé ce soir. En plus de cela, si ça pouvait aider Draco à enfin accepter ce qu'il était, et bien temps mieux.

* * *

 **6** **ème** **jour.**

* * *

Quand Neville et Severus rentra dans la petite salle à manger où ils avaient élus résidence due à son immense table pouvant recueillir tout le monde, le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner, ils assistèrent à un spectacle plus que suspect et hilarant en même temps. Ils se demandèrent, d'un regard, si une autre boucle temporelle avait eu lieu pendant leur sommeil. Blaise était venu embrasser Ron furtivement et celui-ci avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais y avait répondu. Draco faisait semblant de ne voir personne, Harry avait un doux sourire aux lèvres, Merlin jetait des petits coups d'œil furtifs à Arthur pendant qu'il le servait, légèrement paniqué et ce dernier semblait d'une humeur massacrante.

Les deux s'assirent en disant bonjour à tout le monde et se servir du café chaud. Les bavardages reprirent. Arthur pria Harry de venir à l'entraînement mais celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment envie mais il promit tout de même. Blaise par contre jura d'être là, il voulait vraiment apprendre à se battre. Draco dit qu'il retournerait auprès de Gaius afin de continuer à bouquiner et Neville soutint qu'il ferait de même mais pour aider Gaius à confectionner de meilleures potions de soin à travers les plantes.

Severus lui proposa son aide, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Arthur bifurqua ensuite sur une conversation plus gaie où il demanda quelques visions du futur aux visiteurs, tout en gardant un œil sur Merlin encore assis à côté de lui. C'est dans toutes ses discussions et cette « presque » bonne ambiance que choisit le roi pour faire son entrée. Il toisa d'abord l'endroit avant de tous les regarder et de s'arrêter sur Arthur.

\- Eh bien... Mon fils.

\- Père, s'exclama le blond en se levant.

\- C'est ici que tu manges maintenant ? Et depuis quand t'abaisses-tu à le faire avec tes serviteurs ?

\- A part Merlin, ce ne sont pas des serviteurs. Juste des personnes égarés que j'ai invitées sous notre toit le temps qu'ils retrouvent leur chemin.

\- Et... combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? Fit le roi de son ton lent habituel.

\- Je leur ai promis l'hospitalité, mais ils chassent leurs nourritures, aident aux besoins du château et se rendent très utiles. Ce sont aussi de véritables amis pour moi.

\- Depuis une semaine ? Scanda d'un sourcil le Roi en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oui, père. Depuis une semaine, ils furent meilleure compagnie que quiconque. Fit Arthur en le regardant un peu durement.

Celui-ci serra les dents et plissa les yeux.

\- Bien... assure-toi qu'ils repartent dans les meilleures conditions alors... et vite.

Sur cette phrase loin d'être amicale et accueillante, il fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Le prince soupira et se rassit.

\- Je crois les gars qu'il ne vous fait absolument pas confiance.

\- C'est compréhensible, murmura Severus, nous débarquons de nulle part et accaparons l'attention de son fils. Alors que tout ce que nous voulons réellement, c'est partir au plus vite.

Aucun d'eux n'appuya. C'était faux, ils se sentaient si bien ici.

\- Enfin, ne vous faîtes pas trop remarquer et tout se passera bien. Bon, on se rejoint dans les écuries les gars. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Il se leva et Merlin fit de même. Ce dernier aussi n'avait pas envie qu'ils partent, grâce à eux beaucoup de choses avaient changé. De plus, l'aide que Neville et Severus apportaient à Gaius lui faisait du travail en moins. Mais le mieux était qu'il pouvait être totalement lui avec eux... Ainsi qu'avec Arthur. Enfin... presque. Il le suivit discrètement sans pouvoir dire un seul mot. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il avait bien réfléchi.

Arrivé aux écuries, Merlin commença à lui enfiler son armure mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. Cependant, Arthur n'était pas de cet avis.

\- Merlin, pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je voudrais que tu m'excuses et que tu oublies. Je ne voulais pas te troubler... Je peux comprendre que cela ne t'a pas plu, mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'igno...

\- Cela m'a plu Sir, murmura Merlin tout doucement.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux et se pencha vers lui.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris.

\- J'ai paniqué parce que cela m'a plu, Sir. Mais... Vous êtes ce que vous êtes et je suis ce que je suis alors... nous ne pouvons pas.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'en fais qu'à ma tête.

\- Pas cette fois...

\- Tu m'as dit que cela t'avais plu, tu ne peux maintenant me repousser.

Merlin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et finit sa besogne rapidement mais quand il voulut partir, il fut retenu par Arthur qui l'attrapa par le poignet et le colla à lui. Sa respiration se coupa et il plongea dans son regard si bleu, si prenant. Il ne put que dévier sur ses lèvres... Celles dont il avait rêvé toute la nuit. Il avait tellement envie... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Non, il était un prince, et lui un simple serviteur.

Arthur posa son autre main dans son dos et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Que veux-tu, Merlin ? Dis le maintenant et j'obéirais, se sera ta seule chance alors de me donner un ordre.

\- Ce que je veux m'est inaccessible, Arthur. Alors... S'il vous plaît, comprenez et ne me laissez pas espérer plus.

Arthur sourit et se pencha sur lui mais Merlin tourna la tête.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Merlin, je ne te laisserais pas espérer pour rien. Mais si tu le souhaites réellement...

Il le relâcha non sans avoir posé ses lèvres sur sa joue. Puis il se tourna, attrapa son épée et en s'en allant, il s'exclama :

\- Je te courtiserais jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par craquer. Et crois-moi, tu finiras par le faire.

Fier que ses douces paroles aient laissé sur le visage de Merlin un petit sourire plein de promesse, il continua sa route vers le terrain d'entraînement.


	6. L'entraînement

**Chapitre 5 :** L'entraînement.

* * *

 **6ème jour.**

* * *

Harry, Ron et Blaise étaient présents, aux côtés des autres chevaliers, discutant de çà et là quand Arthur arriva avec Merlin de quelques pas derrière lui, la tête basse et les joues rouges. Arthur remarqua que Ron portait à sa main un arc et dans son dos, un carquois pleins de flèches. Yvain lui demanda de le suivre avant que le prince ne les ait rejoints. Harry sourit au blond.

\- Ron a déjà testé une épée et il a dit que ce fut une très mauvaise expérience. Je peux le comprendre puisque j'étais avec lui lors de sa première fois. Il a préféré suivre l'entrainement à l'arc.

\- Quand à moi, Lancelot s'est engagé à m'apprendre tous les rudiments de l'épée. Dit Blaise en lui montrant celle qu'il lui avait prêté.

\- Et toi, Harry ? Demanda Arthur.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je pensais juste regarder. Je ne suis pas vraiment attiré par tout cela.

\- Et pourtant, tu n'avais pas l'air tellement effrayé par cet ours quand tu t'es jeté sur lui.

Harry sortit sa dague de sa poche et la fit tourner dans ses doigts.

\- Je me sens juste plus à l'aise avec ce genre d'objet. Se crispa-t-il.

Il ne savait pas comment réagirait le roi. Il ne savait pas comment lui-même devait réagir. Comment cela se faisait qu'il avait autant pris goût à ce nom d'assassin qu'il s'était auto affublé. Comment cela se faisait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, en apprendre tous les rudiments, alors qu'il ne voulait pratiquement plus faire de magie. Peut-être que Voldemort l'en avait complètement dégouté. Après tout, il n'avait pas arrêté de se battre contre un homme dont la puissance magique l'avait rendu fou. Il était compréhensible qu'il aspire à autre chose. Et puis, s'il devait sauver Arthur d'un quelconque danger sans magie, autant qu'il s'entraîne à faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

Arthur le regarda longuement avec un sourire puis il se tourna vers son serviteur et soupira, levant les yeux aux ciels. Il attrapa sa main et le tira vers lui.

\- Merlin, veux-tu bien amener Harry chez Ferys, le forgeron. Je crois qu'il aura deux trois dagues bien meilleures que son petit couteau. Après quoi, vous reviendrez ici. Je suis sûr que Perceval peut te montrer quelques techniques peut-être peu conventionnelles.

\- Eh ! Sir… Vous ne savez pas ce que peut l'on peut faire avec un si petit objet.

\- Oui, oui. Bon allez-y.

Le blond serra la main de Merlin et celui-ci ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Il le lâcha et les deux partirent pour la forge. Arthur se retourna enfin sur le dernier et s'exclama :

\- Bien, on dirait qu'il ne reste plus que toi.

\- Je m'en charge, Sir ! S'exclama Lancelot avec vigueur. Vous devez savoir combien j'aime m'occuper des petits nouveaux !

\- Très bien... Que l'entrainement commence.

Chacun des chevaliers trouvèrent un partenaire et Blaise s'enquit de tenir son épée de manière correcte et de suivre Lancelot. Arthur tout en combattant assidument gardé un œil sur le noir. Il ne voulait pas non plus que son nouveau petit protégé se fasse mal. Mais Lancelot s'en occupa excellemment bien, en lui apprenant tout d'abord les gardes et les postures correctes. A part quelques bleus sur les fesses et sur le dos, ainsi qu'une transpiration abondante, il ne fut pas plus blessé que ça quand ils commencèrent le vrai combat. Lancelot, lui, riait de bon cœur n'ayant pas été touché une seule fois. Mais le noir n'en démordait pas, continuant d'attaquer, de parer ou de contourner au rythme des gestes et mots du chevalier.

Harry revint quelques instants plus tard, plus qu'équipé, mais Arthur ne fut pas surpris. Son forgeron se complaisait dans la mode de la guerre plus que dans la fabrication d'outils. Il se donnait le nom du tailleur de trésor. C'est pourquoi son père possédait son propre forgeron et espérait qu'un jour, Arthur virerait cet homme. Mais ce dernier ne risquait pas de le faire sachant que non seulement c'était un excellent artisan mais en plus il exaspérait son père.

Harry et Perceval s'éloignèrent à leur tour et le roi leva la main pour stopper son combat.

\- Continue à t'entraîner, je reviens.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Merlin aller s'asseoir près d'eux, sur l'un des nombreux bancs du terrain. Un peu plus loin, Blaise prenait une pause, buvant goulument avec toujours Lancelot près de lui, le fou rire ne le quittant plus. Il se dirigea vers les différentes cibles où Ron tendait son arc, flèche encochée. Il visa, retint sa respiration et lâcha. La flèche tapa à quelques centimètres de la cible. Le roux fronça les sourcils et recommença.

\- Tu n'es pas assez tendu. Je te l'ai dit, c'est tout ton corps qui doit se tendre. Un peu comme si l'arc, c'était toi. Fit calmement Yvain. Allez, reprends.

Le chevalier se plaça derrière le roux et lui fit relever le coude et baisser la main. Il appuya sur son ventre et Ron se coupa le souffle, visa, et tira. La flèche tomba sur la cible. Pas en son centre, mais c'était déjà un grand début. Cela le fit sourire et il s'exclama d'un grand « ouais ». Il encocha et recommença. Arthur le regarda faire les bras croisés pendant plusieurs minutes. Il sourit, le roux s'améliorait comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

Quand le prince revint au centre du terrain, Draco avait rejoint Merlin, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, tout en discutant avec son serviteur, qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur Harry. Etait-ce le lien de haine qui régissait entre eux et les empêchait d'être bien longtemps loin l'un de l'autre ? Il aurait voulu en savoir plus. Depuis qu'il voyait tout autour de lui toute cette magie qui n'avait absolument rien avoir avec de la magie noire (au contraire, elle était bénéfique), il était avide d'apprendre. Il se dit que ce serait un bon moyen pour obliger Merlin à lui parler sans gêne. Il n'avait rien vu d'autre sur son visage que de la joie et du bonheur quand il parlait de magie.

Il voulait revoir ce visage.

* * *

 **6ème jour.**

* * *

\- Neville, vient voir ici, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que tu cherchais. Cette plante est une Nyiphilalis. C'est une plante curative qui ressemble beaucoup aux effets de celle que tu utilisais.

Il lui tendit un pot où plusieurs fleurs avaient éclos. Elles étaient magnifiques, d'un violet pâle et ses feuilles immenses.

\- Oui, c'est elle. Ses propriétés sont gigantesques. A notre époque, elle est en voie de disparition, c'est pourquoi je la cultive dans ma serre et en prends grandement soin. Mais c'est dur puisqu'une fois qu'elle pousse, seulement deux graines fertiles naissent tous les ans.

\- Et bien ici, elle pousse un peu partout près des grottes. Tu pourrais aller en chercher quelques-unes, si tu le souhaites. Et voici le meilleur livre que je connaisse sur les sorts de soin, puisque tu sembles adorer cela.

Neville prit le grimoire tout souriant.

-Oh, merci ! Merci ! Vous êtes génial.

Severus le regarda, de plus en plus surpris et murmura :

\- Vous possédez réellement une serre, monsieur Londubat ?

Le Griffondor le regarda puis baissa la tête comme pris en faute. Puis il sourit et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, mais c'est une secret.

Puis le jeune élève se posa sur la table, prêt à potasser tout cela. Severus regarda Gaius devant son chaudron et s'avança vers lui.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi faire. Je suis sûr que je peux vous apportez mon aide, cela ne doit pas être très compliqué.

Le vieil homme hésita un peu mais Neville s'empressa d'ajouter, sans même lever les yeux de son livre qu'il dévorait rapidement :

\- Faîtes-lui confiance, Gaius. C'est le meilleur potionniste de notre monde, enfin, époque.

Severus se tourna vers lui alors que sa poitrine se resserra. Comment se faisait-il qu'un seul de ses compliments lui faisait autant d'effet alors que par ailleurs, il aurait juste reniflé pour dire merci. Il se mordit la lèvre et retourna près de Gaius. Il ne devait absolument pas penser ce qu'il venait de penser. C'était malsain. Non seulement parce qu'il était mineur mais en plus parce que c'était un de ses élèves. Mais le professeur ne pouvait passer outre ses images qui lui montraient au combien Neville avait bien grandi. Combien il était… vraiment surprenant, de jour en jour… Ce qu'il apprenait sur lui… Jamais il ne se serait douté une seule seconde… Il n'avait même jamais pris le temps d'y penser. Et maintenant, il se refusait de le faire.

\- Bon très bien. Vous voyez ces ingrédients ? Une fois que l'eau sera chaude…

Severus se concentra et les regarda tour à tour. Oui, il les connaissait. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas la même forme dans leur époque mais il voyait tout à fait quel genre de potion, le vieux docteur semblait vouloir préparer.

\- Vous faites du Véritasérum ?

\- Pardon, qu'est-ce ?

\- Un sérum de vérité. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Vous êtes vraiment incroyable.

\- Attendez, il vous manque quelque chose. Auriez-vous une racine de… Non, cela ne sert à rien que je vous le demande, cela ne s'appellerait sûrement pas comme ça. Mais je sais où en trouver. Laissez-moi faire.

Gaius éteignit le feu en attendant que le professeur revienne et s'assit au côté de Neville.

\- Cet homme est vraiment très compétant, et il semble très attaché à chacun de vous… Surtout à toi.

\- Hm, rougit Neville. Oui, c'est que... Ce que nous avons vécu nous a tous plus ou moins révélé tels que nous sommes réellement. Et puis, nous sommes ces élèves alors, il se doit de veiller sur nous, même si cela ne lui plaît pas.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Nous avons tous dix-neuf ou vingt ans. Je crois que le plus vieux, c'est Malfoy… Je veux dire, Draco. Et pour le professeur… Je n'en sais rien… Dans la quarantaine je crois.

\- Ah bon ? Je l'aurais cru plus jeune.

\- Oui, murmura Neville en se raclant la gorge, de plus en plus gêné. Euh… Dans notre époque, la moyenne d'âge de mort est beaucoup plus élevée, c'est pourquoi nous paraissons plus jeunes. Enfin… Je pense.

\- C'est bon, s'exclama Severus en revenant. J'ai ce qu'il faut.

Et sans plus ni moins il se mit au travail. Gaius se releva, prit son sac et ses fioles.

\- Il faut que j'aille faire mon tour. Surtout, ne faîtes rien exploser en mon absence. Je vous confie mon atelier.

Severus hocha sans retourner alors que Neville lui fit un petit signe de la main. Se retrouver ici, seul avec son professeur n'était pas vraiment à son aise mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il regarda Ciel qui dormait à ses côtés, lové contre ses jambes avant de se remettre au travail. Il eut du mal à se concentrer au premier abord, jetant de léger coup d'œil à Severus. Il le détailla, ayant troqué sa robe et sa cape noire pour un t-shirt rouge, un bas de tissus bleu et comme chaussures, de petites sandales marrons. Il se dit que cela lui allait plutôt bien. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en habit aussi simple. Ses cheveux dénués de toute graisse et tirés en arrière retombaient avec légèreté sur ses yeux et il devait les passer derrière son oreille. Ce geste complètement anodin donnait quelques frissons au brun.

Quand enfin il décida de se concentrer, Neville fut absorbé par la quantité astronomique d'informations que ce livre pouvait lui apporter. Autre entre, il apprit plus de sorts de soin que Poudlard pouvait lui donner ainsi que toutes les plantes et leurs effets. Soudain, il sursauta. En levant les yeux, il remarqua que Severus s'était assis en face de lui, les bras croisés et les yeux fixant la fenêtre.

\- Professeur… ?

\- Appelle-moi Severus. Dit-il doucement en ne bougeant pas d'un iota. Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard et nous ne savons combien de temps nous allons rester ici alors... Nous devons commencer à travailler ensemble. Et Merlin nous le répètes assez, nous devons nous tutoyer.

\- Bien... Severus.

Le professeur se tourna enfin vers lui, puis sur son livre et sa petite feuille où il put voir diverses annotations.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ?

Neville haussa des épaules.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas un grand combattant. Je crois ne pas pouvoir servir à grand-chose, si nous devons nous battre sans magie. Alors, peut-être qu'à l'instar de tous, je serais bien mieux pour soigner leurs blessures. Et puis... J'aime ça. Et vous ? Je veux dire… Toi… Si je peux me permettre, tu es un homme formidable au combat, non ?

Severus le regarda fixement et Neville, se rendant compte de son compliment, rougit légèrement.

\- J'en ai assez de la guerre, finit par dire le professeur d'un air sombre. J'ai donné tellement d'année à cette fichue guerre, autant dans le bon, que dans le mauvais côté. Je ne compte pas participer à celle-ci. Je vais rester sur la touche, cette-fois. Et je serais là pour toi et les potions dont tu auras besoin. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je resterais à tes côtés.

Neville hocha la tête. Il pouvait tout à fait le comprendre. Il avait bien plus qu'eux tous vécus dans l'horreur de la guerre. Puis il baissa les yeux en lui murmurant qu'il serait ravi de partager cette aventure avec lui. Et pour la première fois depuis nombres d'années qu'ils se connaissaient, son professeur lui sourit. Un vrai sourire. Un franc et sincère. Ils furent d'un commun accord, sans même parler plus. A partir de maintenant, ils resteraient ensembles, et ce jusqu'à la fin de cette drôle d'aventure.

Severus regarda son sablier et se leva pour aller remuer sa potion.

\- Excuse-moi de te demander ça, pro… Severus. Mais, tu… n'as pas l'impression que… la chose qui nous a emmenés ici ne nous a pas choisis au hasard. Comme si c'était écrit…

La gêne commençait à partir, c'était de plus en plus facile de lui parler.

\- Je pense que c'est la plus plausible des hypothèses au contraire. Le fait qu'un seul d'entre nous ait quelque chose à faire ici-bas, ne conclue pas forcément que nous autres ne devons pas être là pour l'aider à accomplir sa mission. Il est vrai que si nous savions qu'elle est cette mission, cela aurait été plus facile. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, je crois bien que c'est en rapport avec Arthur et Merlin…

\- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai quelques doutes mais… Je pense bien que nous sommes là pour les protéger et aider Arthur à devenir un grand roi après son père. Déjà que notre arrivée semble avoir fait avancer les choses.

Neville sourit.

\- Alors ne faillions pas. Sous aucun prétexte.

\- En effet…

* * *

 **6ème jour.**

* * *

Devant la porte, Uther Pendragon adossé et les bras croisés, avait plus ou moins entendu les dernières phrases. Il était venu pour voir Gaius mais était tombé par curiosité sur cette conversation. Et ce qu'il entendit le laissa perplexe. Alors, ces inconnus que personne ne connaissait étaient venus à Camelot uniquement dans le but de protéger son fils et son serviteur. Il resta tout de même mitigé. Après ce qu'il avait entendu, il venait à vouloir donner sa confiance à ces individus.

Mais sa nature méfiante était bien trop présente et il se promit de faire tout de même attention. Pour l'instant, il laisserait faire les choses et viendrait à voir comment cela se passerait. Sur cette note à lui-même, il s'en alla.

* * *

 **6ème jour.**

* * *

Draco en avait eu assez de Neville et Severus. Son parrain avait sans cesse des grognements et des regards suspects sur le jeune Griffondor. Il avait pris sous son bras les trois grimoires qui lui restaient et s'était enfui. Mais arrivé dehors, il n'avait su où aller pour se poser tranquillement. Finalement, il avait vu de loin Potter et Merlin se diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement. La curiosité le piqua quand il remarqua l'accoutrement de sa Némésis. Il avait maintenant une ceinture pleine de couteau sous une veste en cuir noire.

Une de ses bottes semblait plus grosse que l'autre et il était certain d'avoir vu d'autres couteaux sous ses aisselles, attachés par différentes sangles. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Quelle était donc encore que cette lubie ? Il voulait réellement se faire tuer en devenant une espèce de chevalier de l'ombre, un ninja ? Il finit par suivre les deux discrètement avant de rejoindre Merlin dans les gradins.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il semblerait que chacun ait trouvé ce qu'il leur plaisait le plus et où leurs qualités serait mises à profit. Ron est derrière, en train d'apprendre à manier un arc en présence d'Yvain. Blaise, comme tu le vois, s'entraîne durement à l'épée avec Lancelot et Harry est allé rejoindre Perceval. Il préférait les petites armes. Regarde, on peut les voir d'ici.

Draco regarda longuement Potter qui écoutait attentivement son mentor. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le chevalier. Beaucoup plus grand qui lui, des cheveux courts, une tête à faire tomber toutes les femmes du château. Et sans le vouloir vraiment, il eut une pointe de jalousie quand il le vit prendre Harry de dos et lui montrer une position. Après tout, avait-il besoin de le coller de la sorte ? Il hocha négativement la tête, s'enleva cela de ses pensées.

\- Nous avons donc un archer, un épéiste et un assassin. Fit le blond en ouvrant un livre et s'installant confortablement sur le banc. Est-ce bien sage tout ça ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Que feront-ils de toutes ses choses une fois revenus dans notre monde ? C'est futile.

\- Oui mais vous n'êtes pas dans votre monde. Alors pourquoi ne pas les laisser vivre comme ils le souhaitent ? Toi, par exemple, que souhaites-tu faire ?

\- Moi ? Je suis né dans la magie, je mourrais dans la magie, s'exclama-t-il en montrant son livre. Et personne, même ici, ne m'empêchera de faire ce que bon me semble. J'agirais dans l'ombre bien sûr, mais toi plus que quiconque doit savoir ce que c'est.

\- Oui, effet… Tant qu'Arthur ne réunifiera pas Albion, cela devra se passer ainsi.

Draco hocha et se remit tranquillement à sa lecture. Il jetait parfois un regard mauvais sur Perceval jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus et marmonna :

\- Est-il obligé de le coller ainsi ? Il lui apprend à tuer, pas à danser.

Merlin sourit malicieusement.

\- Ne serais-tu pas mieux à ses côtés ? Ne voudrais-tu pas prendre la place de Perceval ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est n'importe quoi, s'exclama-t-il se mordant le fond des joues. Saurais-tu où je pourrais m'entraîner sans être vu, par hasard ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.

\- Oui... Veux-tu que je te montre ?

\- Non, demain... Je vais juste me contenter d'apprendre aujourd'hui. Il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas.

Merlin regarda son livre et sourit pour l'avoir déjà lu un nombre considérable de fois.

\- J'en ai un que Gaius m'a donné. Je te le passerais dès que nous serons seuls. Il est très instructif.

\- Merci, fit Draco, surpris de lui-même.

Mais il n'avait plus à laisser paraître sa froideur auprès de Merlin. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance et surtout, il se sentait tellement bien en sa présence. Sauf quand, comme en ce moment, il lui parlait d'Harry.

\- Dis… pour votre lien… avec Harry, penses-tu que ce soit une bonne idée que de vouloir le détruire ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée. Potter et moi nous nous détestons. Imagines-toi enchaîné à Arthur pour le reste de ta vie, physiquement et sentimentalement. Imagines-toi ressentir la moindre de ses douleurs et comprendre quand il va mal. Et chaque fois que tu te mettras en colère contre lui et que vous vous disputerez, vous déclencherez une telle détonation qu'elle pourrait tuer vos amis. Et puis, quand cela aura empiré, à un tel point... vous vous direz que vous ne devriez plus vous voir, vous ne pourrez plus vous approcher... Plus vous toucher...

Merlin le regarda silencieusement en se rendant compte que c'était bien de la tristesse qu'il pouvait entendre dans sa voix. Il sourit tendrement en murmurant.

\- C'est vrai que de ce point de vue-là, c'est horrible... A moins que vous ne décidiez de changer.

\- De changer ? Demanda Draco en redescendant de son petit nuage. Comment ?

\- L'un pour l'autre. Non ? Murez cette haine qui vous tenaille, et faîtes quelque chose pour vous entendre. Apprenez à vous connaître... Afin de vous apprécier.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Draco. Nous avons essayé... Mais chaque fois, la colère revient, les mots dérapent... et nous nous haïssons un peu plus.

\- L'un de vous devra faire le premier pas. Un geste, un mot, une conversation, n'importe quoi tant que vous arriviez à vous tenir dans la même pièce sans que le ton ne se lève. Et quand cela sera fait, il faut que l'autre engage à son tour et ainsi de suite. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que vous deviendrez ami, je suis sûr.

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite. Oui, Potter avait fait le premier pas hier et Draco ne l'avait presque pas repoussé. Peut-être devait-il faire de même. Il ne dit pas plus et Merlin comprit son silence et le respecta. Il regarda encore Arthur qui se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il bloqua juste à temps une épée de son bouclier et repartit à l'assaut. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il ne faisait que ça depuis les écuries… Arthur ne savait pas combien c'était dur de rester loin de lui. Mais il le fallait. Car si jamais cela venait à se savoir, il ne savait quelles retombées lui arriveraient sur le coin de la bouche.

Et ça il ne pouvait se le permettre. Non, il ne pouvait pas nuire à Arthur, et ce n'était pas lui rendre service que de vivre l'aventure à ses côtés. Il était certain que ce n'était qu'un hobby et qu'il finirait par lui passer, le temps qu'Uther lui trouve une énième femme à marier et que celle-ci fusse la bonne. Mais en attendant, ce serait dur de lui dire non. Mais il ne devait faillir.

* * *

 **6ème jour.**

* * *

Harry sentit un regard lourd sur lui et il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir Draco, dans les gradins aux côtés de Merlin. Il le fixait sûrement sans en avoir conscience car il n'avait pas détourné le regard. C'était étrange mais il se sentit soudainement triste et une boule dans sa gorge se forma. Leur lien était-il en train de s'aggraver ? Et… pourquoi Malfoy était-il triste ?

\- Harry… est-ce que ça va ?

\- Quoi ? Oui, oui, ça va. Reprenons.

\- Bien, il semblerait que tu t'y connaisses pas mal, alors nous pourrions peut-être engager le combat.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Un combat ?

\- Bien sûr, ne crois-tu pas que la situation se présentera un jour où l'autre ? Nous devons nous parer à toutes éventualités. Allez, je te montre la garde.

Il sortit rapidement son couteau et se pencha en avant la paume de sa main vide devant lui. La lame de la dague était tournée vers lui.

\- Le couteau dans cette position afin que la lame puisse toucher n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment. Ta main sert non seulement à contrer leurs mouvements mais aussi à faire diversion afin qu'il ne voit pas où ta dague pourrait s'avancer. Tes pieds bien écartés et tout se passera bien. Attaque-moi.

Après plusieurs prises qu'il lui montra comment contrer ou répliquer, le brun calcula bien vite un angle d'attaque. Il contra sa dague se tourna sur la gauche, attrapa son bras dont le couteau s'approchait dangereusement de son visage et plaqua le sien sur son flanc.

\- Tu as perdu, fit le chevalier. Dans un vrai combat, ma force t'aurait empêché de me contrer.

Harry sourit et tapota le couteau sur la partie non protégé de son plastron.

\- On dit que la force est divisée par quatre voire réduite à néant après une douleur vive.

Perceval le regarda puis ils se relâchèrent en éclatant de rire.

\- Tu es peut-être petit mais tu sais y faire, dis-moi. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un apprendre aussi vite. Peut-être as-tu du sang d'assassin dans tes veines. Cela ne m'étonnerait guère vu ta façon de te déplacer sur les murs et dans les arbres.

\- Non, c'est juste l'entraînement. Ron et moi avions l'habitude de grimper en haut des tours quand nous avions envie d'être seuls. Au début, c'était dur mais maintenant nous sommes aussi agiles que des poissons dans l'eau.

\- Je crois que j'aurais bien envie d'apprendre moi aussi.

\- Nous t'emmènerons la prochaine fois si tu le désires.

\- Vraiment, oui. Bien reprenons.

Après plusieurs heures, Harry se retrouva vite essoufflé et en sueur. Il avait ôté sa veste en cuir et se déplaçait de mieux en mieux. Ses gestes devinrent rapides et efficaces, mais il n'eut plus le dessus sur Perceval qui avait renforcé ses coups au fur et à mesure. A midi, Arthur sonna l'heure de la pause. Il retrouva alors Ron qui semblait avoir les épaules douloureuses. Il n'arrêtait pas de se contracter et décontracter. En plus de cela, il avait mal au ventre et était sûr d'avoir des bleus suite aux coups de plus en plus impatients d'Yvain. Blaise était dans un piteux état et Lancelot ne voulait se tarir de son rire face à sa situation. Ron s'approcha et se pencha sur lui ; il s'était affalé.

\- Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Blaise hocha et prit son bras. Il le tira non sans une grimace et le noir atterrit dans ses bras. Alors qu'il glissait, le roux l'enchaîna à lui d'une main forte dans le dos. Ainsi étroitement lié, il rougit légèrement et Blaise rit.

\- Tu n'as pas avoir honte d'être attiré par moi, _chéri_.

\- Je ne suis pas attiré par toi Blaise, chuchota le roux. Je te signale que nous faisons juste semblant pour pousser Harry dans les bras de Malfoy.

\- Fais-toi une raison… quand tu seras dans mon lit, je doute que tu résisteras.

Le roux le relâcha en hochant négativement la tête. Il soupira et rejoint Harry.

\- Allons manger, je meurs de faim.

\- Quand est-ce que tu n'as pas faim, mon cher ami, s'exclama Harry en riant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château tranquillement.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Blaise ?

\- Non, non… tout va bien. J'ai juste… du mal avec… tu sais mon changement soudain pour les mecs.

\- Ah ça oui, rit le brun. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas les mecs. Je veux dire… On en a discuté hier… c'est juste Blaise.

\- Oui… J'avais compris. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois bien être le dernier à te faire la leçon.

\- Non, mais… tu aurais pu. Je veux dire… C'est Blaise Zabini quoi. Celui qui nous a pourris la vie pendant sept ans.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je te l'ai dit… Je suis le moins placé pour te dire quoi que ce soit.

Ron hocha la tête et sourit.

\- Attendez, les arrêta Lancelot en courant vers eux. Nous allons tous manger à la table des chevaliers. Ça vous dirait de venir avec nous ?

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent. Le repas se fit dans la bonne ambiance. Blaise et Ron semblait s'être rabiboché, Lancelot taquinait le noir, Perceval faisait des éloges sur Harry et Yvain continuait de donner quelques conseils à Ron. Discrètement, Blaise posa sa main sur la jambe du Griffondor et ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il attrapa sa main et la vira mais le noir ne fut pas de cet avis et recommença jusqu'à ce que le roux soupire et lâche l'affaire. Victorieux, Blaise se contenta de passer un pouce sur sa jambe.

Et Ron d'être troubler.

L'après-midi se passa comme le matin et quand ce fut l'heure de stopper, tout le petit monde s'enfuit pour un bain bien mérité. Harry soupira dans l'eau. Ses muscles durement mis à l'épreuve se détendirent. Il réchauffa l'eau encore une fois, comptant bien y rester encore quelques minutes mais ce fut sans Ron qui l'agita, passant une serviette sur la tête, une autre entourant sa taille.

\- Allez, dépêches-toi, Harry. J'ai bien envie de tester cette petite bouteille que j'ai piquée dans les cuisines.

\- Voleur, rit le brun.

Il se tourna brusquement en regardant le torse musclé de son ami.

\- Tiens, t'es plutôt bien foutu. Je me demande pourquoi je ne me suis jamais intéressé à toi.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, Harry, rit le roux en lui lançant la serviette à la figure, tu sais très bien que je suis au-dessus de tes moyens.

Le brun le suivit avant de sortir de l'eau et d'attacher la serviette autour de lui.

\- Oh, j'ai promis à Perceval de l'emmener la prochaine fois que nous grimperons. Il veut apprendre.

\- Ok, nous irons le chercher alors.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Blaise qui ne se priva pas de reluquer ouvertement le roux. Juste derrière, Malfoy les regardait avec cet air d'ennui mortel.

\- Nous venons aussi.

\- Hors de question, s'exclamèrent Harry et Draco en même temps.

Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence et le brun ajouta :

\- Tu fais ce qu'il te plaît, Blaise, mais lui ne vient pas.

\- Ce n'est pas une requête, chantonna le noir en s'approchant et embrassant le roux.

Il posa ses mains sur son torse dénudé, profitant largement de ce moment avant de se retourner et de sortir.

-Dépêchez-vous, nous vous attendons dehors.

Ron haussa les yeux aux ciels et Harry prit l'air renfrogné.

\- Quelle idée ai-je eu encore, murmura le roux à lui-même en se massant les tempes.

Après s'être habillé, Harry attrapa la poignée de porte mais Ron l'arrêta. Il lui montra la fenêtre avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Mais, chuchota le brun, et Blaise ?

\- Il s'en remettra ! Allez viens.

Tout sourire, Harry s'engouffra par la fenêtre à sa suite et ils descendirent furtivement l'endroit. Puis ils retournèrent au château où ils trouvèrent facilement Perceval et l'invitèrent à les suivre. Ce fut essoufflé et la peur au ventre que le chevalier arriva en haut de la tour de Camelot.

\- Et… vous… faîtes ça tout le temps ?

\- Oui, rit Harry. C'est comme un passe-temps. Et puis, ça forge les muscles et le caractère.

Ils s'installèrent et Ron sortit le vin. Discutant de tout et de rien, les minutes passèrent puis les heures. Et bientôt le silence se fit où ils apprécièrent juste le moment. Perceval les remercia de lui avoir fait découvrir un tout autre aspect de l'escalade mais Harry lui demanda d'attendre avant de les remercier ; il devait encore redescendre.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié cet épisode. Se crispa-t-il en passant une main derrière la tête. Je suis tout de même heureux de vous avoir connu et je crois bien m'attrister quand vous partirez. Les heures étaient devenues longues et les murs semblaient si tristes depuis que Morgana est partie. Mais vous avez réussi à redonner sourire au château et cela en deux jours seulement.

\- Qui est Morgana ? Demanda Ron.

\- C'est la pupille du Roi. Enfin… C'était… Il s'est avéré qu'en vrai, elle est une sorcière et a juré de détruire la lignée de Pendragon afin que la magie prospère à nouveau dans le royaume. Elle est… le mal incarnée. Si jamais vous tombez sur elle, un jour, écoutez-moi et fuyez le plus loin possible. C'est un conseil d'une grande valeur… Ou vous ne finirez pas la minute qui suivra.

Les deux hochèrent gravement en se regardant.

\- Il est vrai que le roi a tort, continua Perceval dont l'alcool déliait la langue, la magie ne devrait être punie de la sorte… Mais tout de même, en arrivé à un tel extrême. C'est stupide car elle ne fait que conforter Uther de son dégoût pour les sorciers. Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution et je crois bien qu'elle finira par en payer le prix. C'est dommage… Elle qui fut si douce autrefois.

Les deux visiteurs ne dirent rien, conscient que c'était la peine qui parlait à sa place. Perceval se rattrapa vivement et sourit un peu.

\- Surtout, ne parlez pas à Arthur de cela, il ne le montre pas, mais cela lui pèse encore. Ni à Merlin. Ayez la gentillesse de préserver leur silence. Ils vous diront tout quand le moment viendra. J'en suis sûr.

Et ils promirent.

* * *

 **6ème jour.**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent à peu près semblables. Ron jouait son jeu à la perfection, Blaise ne jouait plus. Il souhaitait maintenant que cette fausse relation devienne vraie, et que Ron, dont les troubles qu'il ressentait ne lui passaient pas inaperçus, tombe sous son charme. Et surtout dans son lit. Mais c'était un véritable calvaire, sachant qu'à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, il le repoussait durement. Ils prirent le temps de bien montrer qu'ils étaient ensembles pour qu'Harry et Draco ne se posent pas de question quand ils leur demanderaient de dormir ensembles.

Draco n'avait toujours pas fait le pas qui d'après Merlin les « guérirait » et chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, l'un ou l'autre fuyait ou s'insultait copieusement. Mais bientôt, ce ne fut plus la colère qui commença à faire rage dans les pièces où ils se trouvaient mais aussi la tristesse quand ils étaient seuls. Ainsi, Harry avait fait léviter tous les meubles de sa chambre, dont Ron et son lit en pleine nuit et c'est ce dernier qui l'avait réveillé, apeuré. Draco avait fait tomber un arbre dans la forêt, ses tous nouveaux pouvoirs aggravant le phénomène. Et aucun d'entre eux n'en avait discuté et ne souhaitait le faire.

Merlin fuyait Arthur qui devenait oppressant. Il ne l'embrassait pas, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui offrir des gestes qu'il n'aurait jamais faits auparavant. Lui tendre une fleur en lui disant : « pour toi ». Lui demander de manger à côté de lui tel son égal. Se déshabiller sournoisement devant lui. Et surtout, lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il rêverait de pouvoir l'étendre sur un lit afin de le dévorer tout entier. Merlin n'en pouvait plus et se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par se laisser aller. Mais chaque fois qu'il le voulait, le visage d'Uther lui revint en mémoire et il se rétractait.

Non, il ne pouvait pas demander à son amour qui n'était plus trop un secret de choisir entre son père et lui.

Severus et Neville, à force de travailler ensembles, avaient commencé à nouer une complicité sans pareil. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte réellement ou qu'ils n'aient besoin de se le dire, ils commençaient toujours un travail à l'unisson et quand l'un allait quelque part, l'autre le suivait. Severus avait bien pu remarquer qu'il commençait à éprouver une certaine attirance pour son élève mais se voilait la face en se disant qu'ils exploraient juste les mêmes centres d'intérêts ce qui les rendaient aussi attaché à l'un l'autre. Neville, lui, ne se posa pas de question, comme à son habitude. Pas par naïveté, mais sachant que les choses deviendraient ce qu'elles devraient être et que cela ne servait à rien d'aller contre.

Uther semblait s'être replié mais ne voulait pas le dire face aux visiteurs. Quant aux chevaliers, ils les appréciaient de plus en plus. Que ce soit les entraînements, les parties de chasses ou bien les repas, c'était toujours dans la bonne humeur... Chacun des six visiteurs se perfectionnèrent dans la classe qu'ils avaient choisie. A un tel point et une telle rapidité qu'ils ne faisaient même plus attention à leurs nouvelles aptitudes. Comme s'il avait fait cela tout leur vie durant…

* * *

 **20ème jour.**

* * *

Dans une chambre somptueuse et raffinée, éclairé de seulement quelques bougies, bien loin de là où se trouvaient nos chers visiteurs du futur, une jeune sorcière avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un bleu étincelant se regardait dans son miroir. Elle était magnifique, pourtant transpirait la haine et la colère. On pouvait lire tellement de malheur sur son visage que c'en était insupportable. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe noire, couvrant un peu plus de ténèbres sa peau si blanche…

Elle plissa les yeux, pencha la tête et soudain son reflet se mit à onduler comme de l'eau avant qu'un autre visage que le sien apparut. Elle sourit hautainement à l'homme en face d'elle. Celui-ci courba la tête.

\- Morgana.

\- C'est l'heure. Es-tu prêt ? As-tu besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Je suis prêt ma reine. Non, tout est en place.

\- Bien. Il est temps pour Uther et Arthur de mourir. Va et ne me déçois pas.

\- Qu'il soit fait selon vos désirs.

Quand l'image en face d'elle s'effaça, elle jubila, seule, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Elle serait débarrassée des deux en même temps. Plus d'Uther, plus d'Arthur... Elle régnerait sur Albion, de force le fallait-il, et ramènerait la magie là où elle devait être.

Pris d'un grand fou rire diabolique, la jeune femme se laissa aller à ce qu'elle appelait le bonheur.


	7. Le poison

**Chapitre 6 :** Le poison.

* * *

 **34** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 4 jour.**

* * *

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée des visiteurs du futur et les choses allaient et venaient sans qu'elles ne vaillent la peine de s'arrêter dessus. Cependant, la guerre avait été déclarée entre Harry et Draco suite aux nombreux incidents qui éclataient maintenant même quand ils n'étaient plus ensembles. La colère grondait. Draco poussait des grognements quand Harry revenait de la chasse avec plusieurs blessures et lui hurlait dessus, lui demandant de faire plus attention. Harry s'était plaint quand le blond s'était brûlé avec un de ses nouveaux sorts mal employé.

Quand la tension fut à son paroxysme, Blaise et Ron décidèrent de passer au niveau supérieur. Le soir venu, ils se présentèrent chacun devant leur meilleur ami, tous dans la chambre des Serpentard.

\- Bon, je sais que ça ne va pas vous plaire, mais Blaise et moi avons décidé de dormir ensemble... Du coup…

\- Attend, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu veux que nous fassions exploser le château ou quoi ?

\- C'est pourquoi… le coupa Blaise. Il va falloir que vous discutiez et que vous vous entendiez à partir de maintenant.

\- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il en même temps.

\- Je refuse de dormir avec lui ! Fit Harry en se levant brusquement.

\- Harry… Je t'en prie mon pote. Fais ça pour moi...

Le brun le regarda et se mordit la lèvre. Mais Draco secoua négativement la tête.

\- Hors de question. Vous garderez vous ébats pour quand on sera rentré où vous allez dormir ailleurs mais je ne resterais pas une nuit entière avec Potter dans la chambre.

\- Nous avons déjà eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir des chambres ici, alors s'il te plaît, Draco. Je suis ton meilleur ami et je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber. Alors...

\- J'en suis conscient, Blaise, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes.

\- Bordel, faîtes un effort, ce n'est pas la mort pourtant. Bref, dormez où il vous semblera le mieux, nous nous prenons ma chambre. Harry, je te donne un coup de main pour déménager ici.

Le brun serra la mâchoire mais hocha la tête. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour son ami, même si cela lui coûtait énormément. Le changement de chambre se fit rapidement et le brun et le blond n'osèrent piper mot. Il savait que c'était tendu. Harry se déshabilla rapidement et se mit tout de suite au lit. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Draco fit de même. Mais quoi qu'il fût ce soir-là, aucun des deux ne dormit correctement. Quand la lune fut très haute dans la nuit, Harry se retourna en même temps que Draco, et ils se regardèrent longuement.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Murmura Draco soudainement.

\- Toi non plus. Fit Harry.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Il eut un brusque coup de chaud et son cœur s'emballa alors il dit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit.

-Tu es devenu un si bon assassin que j'ai peur que tu ne me tues pendant mon sommeil.

\- Bien sûr... Provoquant ainsi ma propre mort. Tu gagnes en intelligence dis donc.

Draco se releva d'un coup mais ses yeux se posèrent sur la commode qui séparait leur lit. Elle s'était immédiatement mise à léviter de quelques centimètres. Il inspira profondément ne sachant pas que de son côté, Harry faisait de même, puis il se rallongea. Il pensa à Merlin et ses paroles qui ne l'avaient pas quitté un seul jour depuis. Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Que dire pour apaiser la situation.

\- Je... murmura-t-il alors qu'Harry rouvrit les yeux. J'ai fait le tour des livres de Gaius sans rien trouver, ni pour la mission, ni pour nous.

\- Ah. D'accord...

\- Et... Je sais que lire pour toi et difficile mais...

Il se mordit le fond de joue et ferma les yeux très forts, sa langue avait encore fourché.

\- … je me demandais si tu souhaitais que demain... tu me rejoignes...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? Fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bordel, je t'invite à passer une partie de la journée avec moi.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Pour que nous apprenions à nous connaître, à nous apprécier et enfin devenir amis, bon dieu ! Sinon, nous allons finir par tout détruire. Il faut que cela cesse.

Harry se releva sur le coude, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Finalement, il réfléchit, se disant que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Sachant que de toute façon, il n'avait pas trop d'autre choix. Alors, il murmura :

\- C'est d'accord. Faisons cela.

\- Bien, fit froidement le blond en se retournant, coupant ainsi à toute autre discussion. Bonne nuit Potter.

\- Bonne nuit... chuchota le brun en se rallongeant et faisant de même.

Mais aucun des deux ne s'endormit, appréhendant la journée du lendemain.

* * *

 **35** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 5 jour.**

* * *

\- Sir…Arthur… Il est temps de se lever…

\- Encore une minute Merlin, murmura-t-il en se lovant dans ses draps.

Il eut soudain l'impression de déjà vue et se leva d'un bond pour constater l'heure qu'il était. Mais tout ce qu'il constata fut que les lèvres de Merlin étaient encore plus douces que la dernière fois qu'il y avait goûté. Son serviteur s'étant penché pour le secouer, il se cogna dessus. Aucun des deux ne fit un geste l'espace d'une milliseconde, puis Arthur profita du moment et prit le brun dans ses bras pour le coller à lui et ne lui laisser aucune chance de replis. Merlin poussa un petit cri sur ses lèvres avant de se les faire engloutir à nouveau.

Cette sensation les avait tant pourchassé qu'il fut tout deux complets l'espace d'un instant. Ils soupirèrent de bonheur en même temps, leur cœur battant à l'unisson et quand ils se détachèrent ce ne fut que pour mieux s'embrasser. Puis Merlin reprit ses esprits, repoussa Arthur une énième fois et se releva, totalement essoufflé.

\- Merlin ! Si tu ne reviens pas immédiatement dans mes bras je vais commencer à m'énerver !

\- Je… Je ne peux pas… Sir…

\- Non ! Ça suffit.

Arthur se leva brusquement et l'attrapa par la taille. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait et Merlin ne put que l'accompagner, posant ses mains sur ses joues. Quand Arthur voulut faire de même il tomba sur une joue humide alors il ouvrit les yeux et se décala. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il remarqua que son serviteur pleurait.

\- Je… ne peux pas vous aimer, Sir. Je mourrais si votre père venait à le découvrir et vous rejetez.

\- Merlin…

Le brun l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de s'enfuir, les larmes débordantes. Arthur trouva froid le vide qu'il avait laissé dans ses bras. Puis il serra les poings et se mordit les lèvres. Si ce n'était que cela, il devrait le dire à son père. Oui, il le dirait à son père. Puis soudain l'idée le réchauffa considérablement. Merlin venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. C'est avec un doux sourire qu'il commença sa journée.

* * *

 **35** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 5 jour.**

* * *

Blaise n'était pas content du tout. Ron n'avait pas voulu dormir avec lui malgré toutes ses protestations. Il lui avait pourtant clairement dit qu'à tout moment un des deux hommes auraient pu rentrer dans la chambre sans avertissements et les surprendre dans deux lits différents auraient paru suspects. Mais le roux n'avait pas cédé et personne n'était entré dans leur chambre.

Il entra dans l'atelier de Gaius où Neville et Severus discutaient tranquillement. Les deux comparses le regardèrent et Neville sourit.

\- Encore une dispute ?

Blaise hocha la tête sans répondre. Il s'installa auprès d'eux, prêt à tout faire pour ne plus avoir à penser à ce fichu Griffondor qu'il commençait un peu trop à apprécier. Il était vrai que son petit jeu du : « Je me ferais un Griffondor hétéro. » avait bien mal tourné. Maintenant il était clairement sûr qu'il était lui-même tombé dans les griffes de ce satané homme. Et il ne pouvait que souffrir de l'état qu'il le laissait peu importe ce qu'il faisait. La colère, le désir… la tristesse… et bien d'autres sentiments qui le traversaient chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

\- Oh… C'est notre jour de pause.

Severus hocha la tête.

\- Oui, Neville et moi comptions sortir et aller pique-niquer.

Blaise le regarda, les sourcils froncés parce que, sortant de la bouche de son ancien professeur, cela était extrêmement bizarre. Puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Bon, très bien… Où est Draco ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je crois bien l'avoir vu partir avec Harry il y a quelques minutes. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Et si tu veux mon avis, il ne faudrait pas les embêter.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce qu'ils avaient l'air plus ou moins en bon terme, répondit Severus. Et comme ce n'est pas arrivé depuis… je dirais jamais, il faut leur laisser du temps.

\- Oh, tout joue contre moi aujourd'hui. Bon, très bien, je vais aller voir Lancelot pour un entraînement défouloir.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant les portes de la chambre d'Uther et Lancelot qui le regardait d'un air contrit.

\- Je suis désolé, Blaise, mais je ne peux bouger de là tant que le roi n'est pas levé.

\- Comment ça, il dort toujours ?

\- Eh bien apparemment, fit Léon. On ne devrait pas trop lui en vouloir. De toutes mes gardes, je crois bien que c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il fait la grâce matinée.

\- Rien que pour ça, je ne rêve pas de devenir Roi ! Rit Lancelot.

\- Bon, très bien… Je vais t'attendre alors.

Et le noir commença la conversation avec ces deux amis d'un bon train. Tant que cela pouvait l'empêcher de penser à Ron, c'était un double plaisir.

* * *

 **35** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 5 jour.**

* * *

Draco posa une main sur l'arbre et fit :

\- Viens voir, Harry.

Le brun se leva du sol où il s'était confortablement installé et posa le livre qu'il tenait.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Viens simplement et tais-toi.

Harry se retint tout commentaire. Il devait faire l'effort. Depuis plus d'une heure, ils se parlaient en coupe-vent. Essayant plus ou moins d'avancer l'un vers l'autre même si c'était dur. Et chaque fois que l'envie leur prenait de retomber dans les mauvaises habitudes, ils avaient convenu de se mordre très fort la langue. C'est pourquoi, l'un comme l'autre pouvait ressentir la douleur de l'autre à la langue. S'ils avaient été amis, ils auraient pu en rire. Mais ce n'eut effet qu'un simple relèvement de sourcils pour l'un et un sourire désabusé pour l'autre.

Harry s'approcha, mais pas trop près, et le regarda faire.

\- J'ai appris ça dans les livres... Je trouve ça... épatant. Viens.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et lui tendit la main. Le Griffondor hésita avant de la prendre. Draco le plaça devant lui et posa sa main sur l'arbre. En plus d'être totalement paniqué, Harry eut l'impression d'être oppressé par une force inconnue. Le torse de Draco se colla à son dos et son odeur… Elle était bien trop présente.

Et quand Draco posa sa main sur la sienne ce fut trop. Une décharge se forma autour d'eux et souleva des centaines de fleurs, rendant l'endroit encore plus magnifique mais passant inaperçu aux yeux des deux concernés.

\- Fermes les yeux. Murmura le blond dans son oreille.

Il obéit sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il le faisait puis quelque chose chauffa sa main. Et soudain il ressentit comme un bourdonnement, un bruit de tambour qui ressemblait à un battement de cœur. Cette sensation l'apaisa et il sourit, comme si un bonheur l'avait assailli brutalement, l'obligeant à se sentir… heureux.

Puis plus rien, le lien fut coupé, laissant Harry frustré, et il se rappela qu'il était toujours contre le magicien. Harry se décala et se retourna pour lui faire face. Draco avait aussi pris de la distance et regardait à terre comme pris en faute.

\- J'ai pensé… que ce serait un bon commencement pour mieux nous entendre. Mais j'ai bien compris que même t'approcher de moi t'était impo…

\- Non… Malfoy…

Harry inspira profondément et murmura :

\- Draco… C'était bien… Étrange, cela va de soi… Mais pas… ça ne m'a pas dérangé… d'être proche de toi.

\- Tu mens mal.

\- Je fais un effort. Alors ferme-là.

Soudain, Draco regarda tout autour de lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est toi qui…

\- Quoi ? Oh… Non, je… n'avais pas remarqué.

Les deux s'extasièrent devant les fleurs qui volaient tout entoure d'eux. Harry tendit la main et une fleur s'y déposa. Un grand sourire le prit et il la montra à Draco, Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait déjà vu ce sourire, mais jamais pour lui… Jamais d'aussi proche. Il recula puis se retourna, pris son sac et murmura :

\- Je crois que l'on a fait un grand pas en avant alors… on devrait… s'en tenir là, pour cette fois. Et rentrer, où nous manquerons le déjeuner.

\- Oui… Tu as sans doute raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison… _Harry_.

Puis le blond se mordit la langue et pour la première fois le brun rit de bon cœur.

* * *

 **35** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 5 jour.**

* * *

Arthur faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. S'il tournait, il arriverait de la porte de la chambre de son père. On lui avait dit qu'il était toujours là-bas. Cependant, il pouvait toujours faire demi-tour. Mais ainsi, il finirait par perdre Merlin. Il ne savait pas si c'était le bon choix ou pas. Puis son cœur rappela à l'ordre sa raison et il tourna. Lancelot et Léon avait été relevé par Perceval et Yvain qui se regardaient, inquiets.

\- Eh, les gars, mon père dort toujours.

\- Apparemment, Sir. Nous sommes sûrs qu'il est dedans, nous avons jeté un coup d'œil pour voir. Mais il ne semble pas se réveiller. Peut-être est-il très fatigué ?

Arthur toqua à la porte du roi.

\- Père, je rentre.

Quand il fut à l'intérieur, il alla directement près de son lit et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Père ? Il vous faut vous lever, père…

Le roi grogna légèrement et Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il posa sa main sur son front, le trouvant brûlant.

\- Yvain, cria-t-il, va vite chercher Gaius ! Je crois que mon père est malade.

Il l'entendit partir en courant sans même lui répondre.

\- Père, père, réveillez-vous je vous en prie.

\- Ar… thur… chuchota le Roi, souffrant.

\- Père…

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir difficilement. Arthur lui sourit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, père. Tout va bien aller, Gaius arrive tantôt. Il vous rétablira en quelques minutes.

Le Roi hocha la tête et se rendormit. Arthur resta auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que Gaius arriva en courant avec derrière lui Neville et Severus. Il poussa légèrement Arthur et s'enquit autour de son Roi. Après plusieurs minutes, le médecin se retourna vers Severus et celui-ci vint l'accompagner. Ils émirent plusieurs hypothèses avant de dire à Arthur :

\- Nous sommes désolés, nous ne savons pas de quel mal il est atteint mais… cela provient de la magie.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux et se retourna immédiatement vers le soigneur.

\- S'il te plaît, Neville. Fait quelque chose. Je t'en prie.

Le brun hocha la tête et tous s'écartèrent. Il s'agenouilla devant le lit et prit la main d'Uther dans la sienne. Enfin il ferma les yeux et psalmodia une langue que seuls les sorciers présents comprirent. Merlin, Harry et Draco arrivèrent tout à coup, tout essoufflé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Merlin en se rapprochant d'Arthur.

\- Mon père est malade, murmura-t-il. Neville tente de le soigner. J'espère que cela fonctionnera !

\- Cela va fonctionner, acquiesça Severus. Ayez confiance.

Arthur ne répondit pas, ne pouvant pas décaler ses yeux de la scène. Ce qui le vit alors le remplit d'effroi. Un liquide noir rampa dans les veines de son père, de la tête et des pieds jusqu'à sa main que Neville tenait puis se glissa entre eux deux pour entrer dans les veines du Griffondor.

\- Non, hurla-t-il mais Severus le retint.

\- Il a fait son choix.

Uther expira alors brutalement alors que Neville s'effondra à terre. Severus se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras et passa un pouce sur sa joue pour essuyer une larme. Le liquide noir disparut, ne laissant que Neville, plus froid que jamais mais transpirant. Uther se releva brusquement, essoufflé et regarda toute la scène, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en posa une main sur son front.

\- Rallongez-vous, Sir… Se mêla Gaius avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes encore souffrant, vous devrez rester au lit au moins tout le jour. Je vais vous faire apporter des calmants et somnifères.

Il se tourna vers Severus et d'un regard entendu, l'homme souleva Neville en faisant attention à ne lui faire aucun mal et suivit le vieil homme ainsi qu'Harry et Draco.

\- Je vais rester avec eux, chuchota Merlin en quittant son prince.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il.

Le prince de nouveau seul avec son père prit une chaise et s'installa devant son lit. Il avait très peur pour Neville mais était aussi soulagé que son père n'ait rien. Il lui sourit doucement alors que le roi ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Il jeta des regards inquiets autour de lui. Il se sentait très fatigué alors qu'il était sûr d'avoir dormi plus que de raison. Arthur lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait la veille et il s'empressa de répondre qu'il n'avait fait autre chose qu'à l'accoutumé. Cela fit réfléchir le prince.

\- Nous avons donc un traire dans nos murs. Il est peut-être toujours ici, s'assurant que vous mourrez.

Le prince se leva et ordonna au garde de rechercher ladite personne qui avait attenté à la vie du roi. Enfin, il se rassit dans un soupir de lassitude. Il avait beau se retourner l'esprit, rien n'était arrivé de particulier ses derniers jours. Qui aurait pu ?

\- Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Vous avez été atteint d'un sort ou d'un poison, nous n'en savons encore rien. A ma demande, Neville vous a guéri en prenant ce mal en lui. En ce moment il est dans l'état où vous étiez.

\- C'est un sorcier ? S'exclama le roi en premier lieu.

Mais il eut très mal à la tête et se calma immédiatement. Arthur mit ses mains devant sa bouche, coudes posés sur ses jambes et fixa son père, triste. N'avait-il retenu que cela ? Comment pouvait-il condamné cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie juste parce qu'il avait des pouvoirs. Uther le détrompa quand quelques secondes plus tard il murmura :

\- Pourquoi... Je les ai si mal traités...

\- Et pourtant, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à vous sauver la vie, père…

\- Qui… ?

Ils se regardèrent une seule seconde alors que, dans un commun accord, le nom du responsable sauta à leurs yeux. Ou plutôt de la responsable. Uther s'attrista à son tour et ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, père. Tout est de ma faute… Je savais le danger qu'elle représentait pour vous mais je vous ai délaissé ces derniers temps, faisant de ma priorité ses voyageurs perdus.

Uther le regarda longuement mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, on frappa à la porte. Arthur lui dit d'entrer et Léon apparut, se courba et tendit les fioles au prince.

\- Gaius m'envoie vous dire de prendre cette fiole tout de suite et celle-là quand le soir viendra.

\- Merci Léon.

Il tendit la fiole à son père et celui-ci la pris sans hésiter. Les effets furent rapides à se sentir. Le mal se calma et la fatigue l'envahit.

\- Dormez Père, murmura Arthur. Je vais veiller sur vous…

* * *

 **35** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 5 jour.**

* * *

Severus était au chevet de Neville, sur le lit de Gaius. Tous étaient présents, le regardant se battre entre la vie et la mort. Ils avaient tout essayé pour le faire revenir mais rien ne fonctionnait. Neville était le seul qui aurait pu effectuer une telle prouesse. Ayant vu que le temps lui manquait, il avait préféré une méthode plus rapide pour sauver Uther. Et maintenant que devaient-ils faire ?

Draco avait exploré toutes les possibilités lues dans ses livres. Ne sachant pas quel était son mal, il ne pourrait pas le guérir. Puis soudain Merlin fit sursauter tout le monde en hurlant :

\- Je sais ! Nous devons nous hâter, je sais de quel mal il retourne ! J'eus le même il y a plusieurs années. Lorsque Nimueh m'eut drogué ! J'avais les mêmes symptômes, rappelez-vous Gaius.

\- Merlin, tu ne crois donc pas… C'est impossible.

\- Bien sûr que si. Morgana savait que nous n'y penserions pas puisque cela n'a rien de magique.

\- Mais si ce n'est cela, nous le tuerions.

\- Il… il faut essayer ! Murmura Harry.

Severus allait se lever quand soudain la main de Neville l'attrapa par le poignet. L'ancien professeur se baissa immédiatement et plongea dans les yeux difficilement ouverts du soigneur.

\- A… A… pathalosa… Apa… thalosa, Murmura-t-il avant de gémir de douleur.

\- Apathalosa ? Répéta Severus plus fort pour que tout le monde entende. Qu'est-ce ?

\- C'est une pierre, murmura Draco. Une pierre qui se trouve au-dessus des cavernes que forment les cascades. Mais oui, bien sûr, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !? Bien, Severus, reste ici et prépare un sérum de liquidité.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis, parrain, et aies confiance. Merlin, où se situe la cascade la plus proche ?

\- Je vous y conduis ! S'exclama le sorcier.

\- Harry, Ron… J'ai besoin de vos talents d'escaladeurs. Et Blaise, si nous venons à nous faire attaquer en chemin, tu es le bienvenu !

Les trois hochèrent et ils suivirent Merlin en courant vers les écuries. Blaise attrapa son épée et sauta sur son cheval. Ron prit son arc et fit de même. Puis ils partirent en trombe. Un peu plus haut dans le château, Arthur les regardait partir, une boule au ventre. Il aurait voulu les accompagner, qu'importe où ils se rendaient, car il était sûr que là où il allait, ils sauverait la vie de Neville. Il regarda son sorcier qui avait pris la tête du groupe et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'angoisse.

\- Fais attention à toi… Merlin…

* * *

 **35** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 5 jour.**

* * *

Le voyage prit plusieurs heures au grand galop. Le soleil allait presque se coucher quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Draco sauta de son cheval et regarda la cascade. Il courut juste en dessous d'elle, les pieds dans l'eau et posa sa main sur le mur.

\- Oui ! Cria-t-il. Elles sont là ! Elles sont là.

Il fit alors demi-tour et mit les poings devant lui. Ses yeux gris prirent alors une couleur bleu flash et il tira magiquement le mur de la falaise. Il eut alors un craquement sourd comme dans un éboulement et les autres reculèrent aussi. Les pierres au-dessus de la caverne tombèrent alors, une à une et sous elle d'autres d'un violet pur apparurent. Excédé, Draco relâcha son sort et s'écria :

\- C'est à vous les gars. On ne peut toucher à ses pierres avec de la magie.

Harry et Ron n'attendirent pas plus et ils sautèrent sous l'eau de la cascade. C'est trempé qu'ils commencèrent à escalader. Draco partit sous l'affluence de l'eau aussi et leur dit :

\- Il en faut deux. Faîtes attention de ne pas les faire tomber.

\- Pourquoi ? S'écria Harry en continuant sa montée.

\- Parce que tout exploserait. Répondit Draco en mettant les mains devant sa bouche pour qu'ils puissent entendre.

\- Très rassurant, murmura Ron.

Ils arrivèrent en haut et s'accroupirent dans la crevasse qu'avait laissé les pierres de la cascade. Harry sortit un couteau et le tendit à son meilleur ami. Ils creusèrent délicatement pour, tout doucement, retirer deux pierres de leur socle.

\- Dépêchez-vous, entendirent-ils venant de la voix du blond.

\- Facile à dire, s'énerva Harry.

Il essuya de grosses gouttes de son front et se surprit à voir qu'il s'agissait de sueur et non d'eau. Il se sentit étonnamment faible d'un coup et put voir que Ron n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

\- L'Apathalosa aspire la magie. Ne restez pas là-haut plus longtemps, hurla à nouveau Draco.

\- Tu aurais pu nous le dire avant, s'écria Ron en extirpant enfin la pierre de son socle. Dépêche-toi Harry.

\- Redescend, dit-il en continuant sa besogne.

\- Mais...

\- Redescend, Ron ! Ordonna-t-il cette fois.

Le roux le regarda longuement avant d'hocher et d'obéir. Harry s'énerva sur la pierre encore plusieurs minutes, sentant ses forces s'amenuiser.

\- Harry, laisse tomber et redescend, cria Draco avec plus que de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Mais le brun continua de forcer.

\- Harry je t'en prie. Murmura Draco.

A force, la pierre céda mais l'accoue provoqua le déséquilibre du brun qui glissa sur la paroi et tomba. Il se rattrapa juste à temps d'une main et expira brutalement, sentant son bras le brûler. Il releva la tête quand il entendit le tintement de la pierre qui tombait à l'endroit où il était il y a peu puis roula sur le rebord. Le brun la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne glisse. Il remit son couteau en place et la pierre dans sa poche.

Tout le long en bas, les autres le regardèrent, apeurés. Même quand Harry entama sa descente, ils restèrent en haleine. Et ce n'est que quand il posa les deux pieds au sol, ou plutôt qu'il s'effondra à terre, qu'ils se bougèrent. Draco prit le brun par dessous son bras alors que Blaise faisait de même pour Ron et ils regagnèrent les chevaux. Ils les firent grimper sur leurs montures. Mais avant qu'il s'en aille Draco se retourna vers la falaise.

Il utilisa le peu de force magique qu'il avait pour faire bouger les pierres. Merlin se mit à côté de lui et l'aida en soulevant avec lui. Quand ils eurent tout replacé le blond le regarda avec un sourire.

\- Personne ne doit trouver ses pierres… Surtout pas des gens comme Uther…

Merlin hocha la tête, comprenant. Et enfin, ils purent repartir en priant arriver à temps.

* * *

 **35** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 5 jour.**

* * *

Un assassin était entre les murs du château. Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs et personne n'aurait prévoir le but dans son périple. Ce qu'il voulait ? Uther bien sûr… Morgana lui avait dit qu'il aurait une grande récompense à son retour. Alors l'assassin n'avait pas cherché plus loin. D'autant plus qu'il haïssait Uther du plus profond de son être. Le sort n'avait pas fonctionné, cela n'était pas grave. Il le finirait de ses propres mains. Le seul problème qui n'en serait bientôt plus un était Arthur, encore au chevet de son père.

Et il ne pouvait plus reculer de toute façon… Uther ne s'y reprendrait pas deux fois. Il devait attaquer maintenant. Il arriva tranquillement aux cuisines et se chargea de prendre le plateau dédié à Arthur. Il glissa une seringue à l'intérieur de la pomme et l'empoisonna. Un simple sédatif que lui avait donné Morgana. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt tout de suite… Elle voulait le voir souffrir d'abord… Que cela ne tienne, ça ne le dérangeait toujours pas. Parce qu'il n'y avait que lui qui l'intéressait. Et quand Uther serait mort… Le monde magique n'en vivra que mieux.

Personne n'avait besoin d'Uther.

* * *

 **35** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 5 jour.**

* * *

Arthur regardait encore à la fenêtre priant pour que Merlin revienne en bonne santé. Puis il retourna s'asseoir à la table. Il regarda son plateau, toute faim l'ayant quitté. Il ne fit que prendre la pomme pour la manger et laissa le reste. Son père gémit et il se retourna pour le regarder se lever difficilement. Il avait des yeux cernés et la fatigue avait fait de son visage un vieil homme presqu'en fin de vie. Mais Arthur sourit. Non, son père vivrait… Et cela grâce à Neville.

\- Il faut… que tu me promettes de me faire rappeler de remercier ce sorcier inconnu qui m'a sauvé la vie, murmura Uther comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. S'il survit bien sûr.

\- Oh Père, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'était déjà prévu.

\- J'ai… beaucoup réfléchi… Il n'a pas hésité une seconde à me sauver avec sa magie au péril de la sienne. Alors… Je me disais que… peut-être… la magie n'était pas si mauvaise que cela.

Le prince eut l'air surpris avant de sourire doucement.

\- Non, elle ne l'est pas.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur lui… Peut-être sur eux… J'aurais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en les condamnant.

\- Oui… Et vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Sûrement.

Le silence se fit alors qu'Uther se posait pas mal de question. Devait-il ou non redonner l'absolution à la magie. Après tout, l'une allait le tuer alors que l'autre l'avait sauvé. Que devait-il faire ?

\- Père… Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment, mais… vu que vous n'êtes pas en état d'hausser le ton… Il faut que je vous dise… Père…

Arthur inspira et expira longuement, la peur lui tiraillant l'estomac. Il sentit comme une envie de dormir soudainement mais n'en prie pas conscience.

\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, mon fils. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça.

\- J'aime Merlin, Père. Lâcha-t-il.

\- Oui, je crois te l'avoir déjà entendu dire.

\- Non, Père… Je veux dire… J'aime vraiment Merlin… J'aime Merlin. Comme…

Il ne put dire plus, se mordant la lèvre et attendant sa réaction. Uther ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il soupira et se recoucha dans le lit.

\- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, là, Arthur.

Le roi regarda son plafond pendant un long moment où il ne sut quoi dire. Il réfléchit, et réfléchit… ce qui parut des heures aux yeux d'Arthur. Puis il murmura :

\- Grand bien te fasse…

Arthur prit cela comme une approbation, sûrement la seule qu'il aurait de lui alors il sourit et baissa les yeux avant de se retourner. Il pourrait être avec lui… Merlin. Il pourrait le lui dire enfin, qu'il l'aimait aussi et qu'il ne voudrait que lui à ses côtés.

Soudain, dans un grand boum, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme apparut, l'épée brandissant. Arthur se leva et sortit la sienne mais ses membres tout engourdit l'empêcha de se battre correctement.

\- Père, hurla-t-il. Père ! Partez !

L'homme habile au maniement ne mit pas longtemps à le désarmer et Arthur tomba au sol. Il brandit son épée, oubliant sa quête première, prêt à en finir avec Arthur Pendragon quand une épée le para et Uther le poussa fortement. Peu rétabli, Uther vacilla, contra et attaqua. La lame s'enfonça pile poil dans son cœur, tuant l'homme sur le coup. Uther resta debout devant lui.

\- Père, chuchota Arthur en le regardant vaciller encore.

Il tentant de se relever, encore sous les effets du sédatif, et regarda avec une expression figée d'horreur le roi se retourner lentement, une dague plantée dans son cœur. Ce dernier n'était pas le seul à avoir visé juste. Uther avança d'un pas avant de s'effondrer. Arthur le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le coucha sur ses jambes.

\- Père, non… Père ! Pitié… Ne mourrez pas… J'ai encore besoin de vous… Père.

\- Arthur… Ar… thur, s'étouffa le roi dans son propre sang. Ne… fais pas les… mêmes erreurs… que moi… Arthur…

Le blond sentit les larmes déborder de ses yeux. Il hurla alors que des chevaliers accourraient de toute part, mais bien trop tard. Il hurla quand le roi ferma les yeux. Il hurla quand celui-ci rendit son dernier souffle…

* * *

 **35** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 5 jour.**

* * *

Severus regarda son chaudron. La potion était prête, Neville était prêt aussi. Où étaient ses fichus gamins. Il continuait de caresser docilement le front brûlant de son jeune élève. Les veines noires avaient lentement commencé à réapparaître. Il entendit soudainement un hurlement et regarda Gaius qui partit en courant. Lui, resta là, devant cet homme qui lui faisait tant d'effet. Il aurait voulu lui parler, lui dire ces choses qu'il trouvait malsaines. Et puis, il caressa à nouveau son visage, comment pourrait-on trouver malsain d'aimer cet homme au cœur si pur.

Il avait réussi à le toucher au plus profond de lui. A quémander son amitié, peu importe combien autrefois il lui faisait peur. Il avait réussi à voir et à faire sortir tout ce qu'il avait caché au fond de lui. Et ce dernier mois, à ces côtés, fut le plus beau de tous. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas les yeux de Neville s'ouvrir et le fixer avec un sourire. Il ne vit pas qu'il tenta de lui parler mais, trop faible pour cela le brun gémit de douleur. Et ce geste accentua le liquide noir dans ses veines, le faisant s'écouler plus vite.

Severus s'inquiéta quand il aperçut les traits monter jusque ses yeux. Il porta à nouveau un chiffon humide d'eau froide pour essayer de faire retomber sa température sur son front avant.

\- Tiens le coup… Je t'en prie, chuchota Severus.


	8. Le désespoir de Hunith

**Chapitre 7 :** Le désespoir de Hunith.

* * *

 **35** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 5 jour.**

* * *

Les chevaux galopaient à toute allure et même quand ils passèrent la lourde porte du château, ils ne ralentirent pas. Ils sautèrent de cheval à peine arrivé au pied du grand escalier de pierre. Draco récupéra les améthystes, conscient que cela l'affaiblissait mais il ne démordit pas. A peine arrivé dans le petit atelier de Gaius, il jeta les pierres dans la potion. Severus s'était immédiatement levé. Il regarda, surpris leur état de délabrement puis s'activa.

\- Merlin ! Quelque chose est arrivée avec Arthur. Tu devrais aller voir.

L'enchanteur écarquilla les yeux puis se mordit la lèvre, hésitant.

\- Vas ! L'engueula le professeur. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Neville, il est fort. Il va s'en sortir.

Merlin hocha la tête et lui sourit légèrement. Il regarda une dernière fois l'homme allongé avant de s'éclipser en courant. Draco resta près de la potion et se mit à tourner avec la grosse louche. Harry s'approcha, légèrement inquiet. Le blond ne le vit pas, trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il regarda son profil, ses sourcils froncés, cette mèche qui durant le mois avait beaucoup poussé et qu'il n'avait coupé. Cette mèche collée de sueur qu'il replaçait souvent derrière son oreille d'un geste hypnotique. Il fixa ses yeux gris, dont la lueur du feu sous la potion rendait limpide comme du métal en fusion. Il n'arrivait plus à se décoller de son visage.

Draco finit de tourner et prit un verre. Il versa dedans le contenu.

\- Severus, relève-le. Il doit boire.

\- Il n'est pas conscient, fit Blaise, comment veux-tu... ?

\- Laissez-moi faire. S'exclama Ron en prenant le verre des mains. Severus, ouvre sa bouche.

Ron s'assit sur le lit à côté du convalescent et prit une gorgée de la potion.

\- N'avale surtout pas ! Ni ça, ni ta salive après. Lui cria Draco. Ça pourrait te tuer.

Le roux posa sa bouche sur celle de Neville et poussa le liquide à l'intérieur. De l'autre main, il lui boucha le nez pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe. Il recommença autant de fois qu'il dût pour vider le verre. De son côté, Draco avait préparé un verre d'eau et quand il eut terminé, il lui tendit pour qu'il se rince la bouche ce qu'il fit rapidement. Il se glissa alors au côté de Blaise et le sentit légèrement tendu. Alors il fit la chose la plus appropriée qui lui traversa. Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Le noir ne remarqua même pas son geste.

Tout le monde resta en suspend devant Neville que Severus avait reposé délicatement sur le lit. Il avait ressenti des picotements quand il avait vu Ron embrasser le jeune homme. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait fait que lui sauver la vie, et pourtant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire… Que cela aurait dû être lui. A quel moment ce sentiment de jalousie mordante vis à vis de Neville s'était insinué en lui de la sorte ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

\- Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?

Draco posa une main sur l'épaule de son parrain.

\- Ça ne devrait plus tarder normalement. Aide-moi à le relever.

Il fit le tour du lit et à deux, ils l'assirent tête en avant. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, des minutes tellement longues que Severus crut un instant que ça n'avait pas marché. Jusqu'à ce que Neville eut un hoquet. Il se réveilla d'un coup, ouvrant grand les yeux et vomit dans le seau. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils remarquèrent que ce qu'il vomissait n'était pas de la bile mais un mélange d'eau et de liquide noir. Une à une, ses veines redevinrent normales alors qu'il continuait de vomir encore et encore. Tellement que cela commença à lui brûler entièrement la gorge et l'œsophage. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, il n'en pouvait plus mais rien ne s'arrêtait. Severus passait une main sur son dos avec des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes.

Severus, tout en le tenant attrapa le tissu humide pour essayer de le refroidir. Finalement, les derniers jets furent tousser difficilement et bientôt ne resta que Neville, la bouche ouverte et du liquide bleu entre lui et le seau.

\- Il faut qu'il reste ainsi encore un moment, mais normalement c'est terminé. Il est tiré d'affaire.

Harry soupira de soulagement alors que Blaise s'écria et sauta dans les bras de Ron. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec bonheur et le souleva de quelques centimètres du sol. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes de la façon la plus naturelle qu'il soit. Le noir fut totalement surpris mais apprécia tout de même.

Neville eut un petit sourire quand la douleur commença à passer.

\- M..er…ci, dit-il tout doucement, la gorge encore faible.

Du coin de ses yeux à peine ouverts, il les regarda avec tout ce qu'il pouvait donner en remerciement.

\- Tu as de la chance que j'ai lue l'histoire de l'Apothalosa la semaine dernière et qu'il y en avait sous cette falaise ! Et aussi d'avoir eu la force de nous le souffler. Parce que sinon, je n'y aurais jamais pensé ! Alors ne nous remercie pas, mais remercie-toi tout seul. Fit froidement Draco.

\- Et… c'est la dernière fois que tu fais une chose pareil, gronda Severus.

Harry baissa la tête, en posant son index sur son nez.

\- Ces Serpentard… Soupira-t-il.

* * *

 **35** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 5 jour.**

* * *

Merlin courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait pas demandé où il devait aller parce qu'il était facile de retrouver son chemin. Les gens affluaient et se dirigeaient tous vers la chambre du roi. Les murmures parlaient de mort, et Merlin avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'une douleur à la poitrine le serra fort. Qui était mort ? Il se jeta dans la foule qu'avait formée les serviteurs et tenta tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin.

Finalement tout le monde se poussa mais ce n'était pas du tout pour lui. Un corps recouvert d'un drap sortit de la chambre du roi. Merlin ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps en voyant son corps. Où était Arthur ? Pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas ? Était-ce lui sous le drap ? C'était Léon, Perceval, Lancelot et Yvain qui portaient son corps. La douleur et la tristesse pouvaient se lire sur leur visage redoublant les larmes du jeune homme.

Petit à petit qu'il passait, les serviteurs ainsi que tout le peuple présent s'agenouillèrent devant le corps et Merlin fit de même. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, serrant les dents pour ne faire aucun bruit. Il n'entendit pas même une mouche voler. Quand le cortège disparut dans le couloir, emportant le peuple avec lui, l'enchanteur se tourna vers la chambre dont la porte était restée semi-ouverte. Il poussa lentement, son cœur au bord des lèvres. Il ne vit aux abords que la pagaille de la chambre et les différentes tâches de sang.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les cheveux blonds d'Arthur qui était devant la fenêtre. Appuyé contre le mur, il regardait en bas comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Merlin eut le cœur au bord des lèvres et il éclata en sanglot sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ses jambes flanchèrent et il tomba à genoux. Arthur sursauta en l'entendant et se retourna. Quand il le vit, il se jeta sur lui, enserrant son corps dans le sien.

\- Mon dieu, Merlin ! Merlin. Je me faisais tellement de soucis pour toi. Je ne te voyais pas revenir.

L'enchanteur le serra contre lui et Arthur caressa lentement ses cheveux. Le prince avait voulu paraître tel qu'il devait l'être devant son peuple mais là, avec Merlin dans ses bras, il ne put se retenir et pleura à nouveau, avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé, Arthur… Tellement désolé, j'aurais dû être là. C'était mon rôle que de vous protéger. Et j'ai failli. Je suis…

Le blond l'embrassa sur le coup pour le faire taire.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Merlin… J'ai été drogué et mon père m'a protégé. Gaius a tout tenté mais il n'a pas pu le sauver. Mais ta magie n'aurait rien fait.

\- J'aurais pu essayer ! S'écria-t-il. J'aurais dû être là.

Arthur sourit sous ses larmes. Il essaya de paraître rassurant même si c'était très dur pour lui. Son père était mort il y a un peu plus d'une heure et il eut l'impression qu'il mettrait des années à se remettre de cela.

\- Tout va bien, Neville avait besoin de toi. Comment va-t-il ? Est-il sorti d'affaire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis parti avant. Nous avons trouvé un remède.

\- Allons-y !

\- Arthur, tu n'es pas obligé de…

\- Merlin, je t'en prie. Allons… allons les voir… Je ne veux pas devenir une petite chose à réconforter. Mon père est mort, tuer par Morgana ! Je me vengerais… C'est tout ce que je veux. Me venger et non pleurer encore et encore.

Il dit ça avec un visage si triste que Merlin ne put le lui refuser. Il se releva légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Même s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le réconforte, Merlin lui fit comprendre qu'il serait là, quoiqu'il arrive et qu'il l'écouterait et le consolerait par ce simple baiser. Arthur prit ses cheveux dans sa main et entoura sa taille de son bras.

Ils se relevèrent tout en s'embrassant et eurent du mal à se lâcher. Jusqu'à ce que Merlin repousse le blond et lui prennent la main pour l'obliger à le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'atelier de Gaius et ne se lâchèrent qu'une fois arrivés devant. C'est après un regard incertain de Merlin pour son prince qu'ils pénétrèrent l'endroit. Le sourire du brun revint rapidement quand il remarqua Neville, assis sur le lit et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Neville… murmura Arthur et le calme revient dans la pièce.

Tous remarquèrent leurs yeux rouges et les traces de larmes sur les joues. Le Griffondor alité prit une expression malheureuse se doutant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et soudain des cloches retentirent dans tout le château. Ces cloches qui se mouvaient en rythme d'une chanson que personne n'avait envie d'entendre. Tous levèrent les yeux aux plafonds et Draco regarda par la petite fenêtre. Neville vit ses larmes revenir.

\- Non ! Non ! S'écria-t-il en se tourna vers Arthur. Non… ça avait fonctionné… Je te jure Arthur.

\- Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas… Mon père est mort, tué par un assassin envoyé pour finir le travail. C'est de ma faute, s'il est mort, je n'ai pas su le protégé… Au contraire… C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, Arthur, murmura Severus. Et dîtes-nous qui a envoyé cet assassin.

Le prince les regarda tour à tour avant de se retourner et de fermer la porte.

* * *

 **42** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 12 jour.**

* * *

Les murs du château, dans la salle de trône, avaient troqués ses immenses étendards rouges pour des noirs sombres. Et chacune des personnes présentes étaient appareillées de la même sorte. Le prince se tenait juste devant le cercueil de son père. Il avait le regard dur, le visage sans expression. Il regardait juste au-dessus des gens. Comme le lui avait appris son père. Ainsi tous pensaient qu'il les regardait sans que ce ne soit vrai.

Harry le regarda, le souffle coupé. Il n'avait jamais auparavant fait vraiment attention combien la prestance d'un prince pouvait être magnifique à voir même dans le deuil. A sa gauche, Ron avait le regard lointain, hésitant entre la mort du roi qu'il n'avait pas vraiment connu, peut-être croisé quelques fois sans vraiment y prêter attention et une main qu'il serrait encore dans la sienne. Il l'avait prise, comme cela… Sans qu'il ne fasse attention à ce qu'Harry ou Draco ne le voit. Il l'avait juste prise parce qu'il en avait envie. Parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Blaise était triste. Triste pour Arthur, triste pour le peuple qui perdait son roi. Et Ron ne rendait pas les choses faciles… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de cet idiot. Severus tenait Neville par un bras et la taille. Il était encore fragile et se remettait doucement. Il était vrai que Severus en profitait… Même avec le cœur lourd pour le roi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Neville quant à lui souffrait. Malgré ce que leur avait dit Arthur, il se sentait tellement coupable. Il avait échoué. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, il avait juste échoué. Et c'était ainsi.

\- Harry… murmura Draco en se penchant sur lui.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui. Il n'osa pas lui répondre, peur de ce que sortirait de sa gorge complètement nouée.

\- Nous ne pouvions faire… S'il te plaît, calme-toi.

\- Je… je ne vais pas la laisser sortir… Enfin… je crois qu'il n'y aura rien. Parce que tu es juste là.

Le blond ne dit rien. Il hocha juste la tête puis se tourna de nouveau vers la cérémonie. Les chevaliers prirent le cercueil du roi et Arthur le suivit. Seuls les proches du roi et les chevaliers les suivirent. Le cortège passerait devant tout Camelot avant de se rendre dans le tombeau des Pendragon. Les visiteurs s'inclinèrent devant leur passage. Neville eut une douce prière pour eux. Et surtout pour Arthur, espérant qu'il s'en remette, lentement s'il le fallait, mais qu'il s'en remette tout de même.

La foule se dissipa silencieusement, Harry regarda derrière lui. Il vit alors Merlin qui était resté en retrait derrière de longs et lourds rideaux, le visage sombre et baissé vers le sol. Le brun s'approcha de lui.

\- Merlin ? Est-ce que… ça va ?

Merlin hocha négativement la tête. Il serait fortement les rideaux dans sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Harry ? Comment… Comment pourrais-je après cela…

\- Qui a-t-il ? Merlin, dis-moi ?

\- Je ne sais plus… ce que je dois faire…

Harry avança sa main mais soudain Merlin partit précipitamment et Harry ne sut s'il devait réellement le poursuivre ou pas. Ron le rejoignit sans comprendre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est Merlin… Il avait l'air perturbé.

\- Oui… Et il n'est pas le seul, je crois.

\- Non, Ron. Je crois que c'est plus que ça. C'est peut-être en rapport avec Arthur.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry sourit. Il lui fit un clin d'œil que Ron répondit par un « oh » surpris. Puis il soupira.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais. Il n'est pas le seul.

\- Comment ça ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Blaise.

Ron soupira. Voilà plus d'un mois qu'il lui mentait. Il fallait que cela cesse.

\- Harry, il faut que je te parle. Viens.

Le brun se retourna une dernière fois vers là où Merlin avait disparu avant d'hocher et de suivre son meilleur ami. Quand il fut loin de la foule, le roux se tendit légèrement.

\- Harry. Blaise et moi… On a fait semblant de sortir ensemble.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Harry se sentit confus.

\- Parce qu'avec Draco, c'était devenu insupportable. Vous étiez à la limite. On s'est dit que si vous dormiez dans la même chambre, vous commencerez peut-être par remarquer.

\- Remarquer quoi, Ron ? S'exclama Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mais bon sang, Harry ! Que vous vous aimez ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi aveugle.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Ron. Pourquoi vous vous êtes imaginé ça ? Vous êtes stupides ou aveugles ? Draco et moi nous nous détestons. C'est pourtant facile à voir, chaque fois que l'on s'approche l'un de l'autre c'est pour mieux vous détruire.

\- Pourtant vous aviez l'air plus ou moins amis depuis…

Harry lui tourna le dos et le roux l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Écoute-moi Harry !

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-il en le faisant lâcher d'un geste. Je ne veux plus t'en entendre parler. De plus tu m'as menti… Alors tout ce que je t'entendais dire sur Blaise, c'était du vent aussi ?

\- Oui… Murmura Ron en baissant les yeux.

Merlin réapparut dans le champ de vision d'Harry qui poussa son ami.

\- Viens, s'exclama-t-il en courant vers l'enchanteur.

\- Quoi ? Où ? Harry !

Mais le brun courrait déjà vers Merlin. Il l'attrapa par le bras, le surprenant.

\- Viens, Merlin !

Il l'entraîna par la main sans le lâcher.

\- Harry, que fais-tu ? S'écria le jeune homme.

Harry ne dit rien et ils arrivèrent rapidement en haut des escaliers. Là, Harry s'arrêta et regarda le sorcier tout essoufflé. Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre et sortit sur son rebord.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Ron arriva derrière et le regarda faire. Harry monta la tour avec facilité. Arrivé en haut, il fit descendre une corde. Merlin regarda le roux qui lui fit un sourire.

\- Vas-y, je serais juste derrière pour te rattraper si tu tombes.

\- Mais qui va te rattraper toi ?

\- Vas-y… Répéta le roux. Fais-nous confiance.

Merlin hocha la tête et se saisit de la corde.

\- Si tu ne peux plus monter, enroule la corde autour de tes bras et de tes jambes et laisse nous faire.

Ils grimpèrent, difficilement pour Merlin n'ayant pas l'habitude de faire cela. Au sommet, il expira l'air de ces poumons comme un fumeur professionnel, tout son corps le brûlait.

\- J'ai mal à des muscles dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence, rit Merlin. Comment faîtes-vous ? En plus sans la corde ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant Ron arriver sans une once de douleur.

Harry lui tendit la main avec un sourire que Merlin prit. Ils s'assirent face à Camelot et de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir les funérailles du roi se poursuivre au loin. Harry regarda Merlin qui avait toujours cet air désappointé. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

\- Tu sais… dans notre vie, il y a tant de chose que l'on voit sans les comprendre. Car le temps va son chemin quels que soit nos desseins sans nous attendre. Et pourtant tu verras nous marcherons près de toi quels que soit les caprices du destin… Après tout, c'est pour cela que nous sommes là non ?

\- Il faut que tu te dises que tes problèmes sont les nôtres dorénavant. Ajouta Ron en hochant la tête. Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas.

Merlin prit ses jambes dans ses bras, la position qu'il utilisait toujours quand il était embêté.

\- C'est que… vous savez… en fait.

Il soupira brusquement.

\- Harry tu avais raison ! J'aime Arthur. Et lui et moi… On s'est embrassé. Et pas qu'une fois… Mais… Il a perdu son père. Et j'ai peur qu'il… Il ne peut pas… Non, nous ne pouvons pas nous détourner de la route sur laquelle nous marchons. Mais je n'arrive pas… à… le sortir de ma tête.

\- En quoi est-ce mal ? Demanda Ron.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Harry. Tu l'as dit toi-même, non ? Vous marchez déjà ensembles sur la même route. Comment pourrait-ce être mal que vous marchiez main dans la main ?

Merlin le regarda, surpris… Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cela.

\- Vos destins sont étroitement liés, n'est-ce pas ? Qui te dit qu'il n'était pas aussi écrit que vous finissiez par vous aimer.

\- Je crois… que nous nous aimions déjà, Arthur et moi. Mais… Nous ne voulions pas ouvrir les yeux. Et c'est grâce à vous que nous avons compris.

\- C'était peut-être ça notre mission. Faire en sorte qu'Arthur et Merlin sortent ensembles, rit Ron.

\- Je crois qu'ils soient loin d'être ensembles, n'est-ce pas Merlin !? J'ai l'impression que tu nous ne dis pas tout.

Mais l'enchanteur ne voulut pas en dire plus.

\- Très bien, mais n'oublies pas mes mots. Ils sont plus que sincères. Nous serons là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu peux te confier.

Le brun hocha la tête. Oui, il le savait et il avait confiance en eux. Mais cette réponse-là qu'il attendait ne le concernait que lui et Arthur…

* * *

 **49** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 19 jour.**

* * *

Le couronnement du nouveau roi Arthur fut la deuxième chose qu'Harry vit de plus beau dans sa vie. Les pleurs avaient cessé, place à la joie. Le noir s'était troqué contre les célèbres couleurs des Pendragon. Neville était guéri. Merlin était toujours en proie au doute, mais il se tenait là, fier et heureux pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Arthur avait pleuré en silence la mort de son père. Seul Merlin avait pu voir ses yeux rougis. Seul Merlin avait pu l'enserrait dans ses bras quand ça allait mal. Il avait promis de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort mais il y avait des moments où il ne pouvait plus. Ces moments où il n'y avait personne pour le faire penser à quelque chose d'autre que le cuisant échec qui avait coûtait la vie à Uther Pendragon.

Arthur se tenait là, recevant sa couronne et ne voulait en aucun cas que son peuple puisse voir le malaise dédié à l'homme qui autrefois la portait. Même quand les jours passèrent et qu'il était obligé de rester assis sur ce trône, écoutant encore et encore les demandes des villageois. De temps en temps, son regard s'égayait car Merlin se joignait à ses côtés. Il se tenait juste derrière lui, le servant convenablement. Ou discutant avec Harry ou Ron quand il n'était pas à la chasse. La chasse lui manquait… Il rêva d'ailleurs de s'enfuir discrètement loin de tout ça. Avec son serviteur.

A ce jour, Merlin et lui n'avait pas plus avancé qu'avant la mort d'Uther. Il pensait pourtant qu'il avait réussi à se rapprocher mais après l'enterrement de son père, Merlin était à nouveau redevenu distant. Et cela le préoccupa grandement. Soudain, le cri de celui qui occupait encore et toujours ses pensées s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- Mère !

Il le vit dévaler la petite estrade et se leva pour le voir se jeter dans les bras d'une femme d'âge mûre et pourtant qui avait encore toute les traces de la jeunesse sur elle. Arthur reconnut de suite Hunith, il se souvint d'elle comme s'il ne l'avait quitté qu'hier et pourtant, voilà quelques années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il se rendit immédiatement auprès d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes avec un grand sourire.

\- Hunith, vous n'avait pas changé, pas pris une seule ride, mais comment faîtes-vous ? Avez-vous demandé la beauté éternelle à Merlin ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il retrouva là les mêmes pommettes que son fils. Il savait de qui tenaient ses émotions captivantes. La mère regarda son fils avec une lueur de surprise dans les yeux et Merlin lui hocha la tête.

\- Arthur est au courant pour mon don, mère. Il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter.

Hunith fit la chose alors la plus improbable pour toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle prit Arthur dans ses bras et l'enserra tel qu'elle l'aurait fait à son propre fils.

\- Merci ! Merci Majesté. Vous êtes et serez à jamais un roi bon et juste.

Arthur sourit et lui rendit son étreinte. Dans le creux de son oreille, il souffla alors, empêchant ainsi Merlin d'entendre.

\- Je dois vous avouer que votre fils et moi sommes à un tout autre niveau dans notre relation. Pourriez-vous le convaincre de me laisser une chance ?

Hunith se recula surprise à nouveau. Puis elle hocha la tête, heureuse comme jamais.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux !

\- Comment ça, mère ?

Mais aucun des deux ne lui répondit, le regardant d'un œil complice. Puis la femme se pressa rapidement, semblant redescendre de son nuage.

\- Arthur ! Mon roi. Ma venue n'est malheureusement pas de toute courtoisie. Quand j'ai su que vous aviez accéder au trône, je suis venue quémander votre aide, vous qui par le passé nous l'avez offert si gratuitement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Racontez-nous.

\- Nous sommes attaqués régulièrement par des hommes, des bandits à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci leur chef n'est autre qu'Aggravain, votre oncle.

\- Lui, encore !? Mais ce n'est pas possible.

\- Il fait une descente dans tous les petits villages, saccage tout… S'il vous plaît Sir. Nous ne tiendrons pas l'hiver si cela continue, et il approche à grand pas.

\- Il n'est point besoin de vous tourmenter plus longtemps, Hunith. Nous viendrons de ce pas et montrerons à ces bandits de quoi il en coûte de s'en prendre à ma future belle-mère.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux puis rougit en même temps que sa mère. Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur la joue, un regard tendre dans ses yeux.

\- Je sais combien par ses temps dur vous avez besoin d'amour et je serais honoré que de vous offrir ce que je peux. Après tout je n'ai eu qu'un seul fils, il m'en reste tellement à donner.

\- Mère !

Arthur rit fortement à son ton quelques peu jaloux.

Les préparatifs ne durèrent pas. Arthur partit seulement avec ses chevaliers et les six visiteurs du futur. Hunith montait derrière Harry et lui racontait des anecdotes distrayantes de la vie de Merlin étant enfant. Des images qui faisaient rire tout le monde et captiva Arthur qui se jura de connaître sa vie sur le bout des doigts à partir de maintenant.

Harry se complaisait, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de mère, il se régala à l'entendre avec dans sa voix ce petit quelque chose d'amour qui lui montrait à quel point elle était fière de son fils. Soudain, une vague de tristesse le prit et il se retourna instinctivement vers Draco. Celui-ci regardait le sol tristement. Il devait sûrement penser à sa mère qui n'avait pas survécu à la guerre. Et son père qui était mort suite à son court passage dans les geôles d'Azkaban. Déjà bien ravagé par la guerre et ne survivant pas à la mort de sa femme.

Harry ne sut s'il devait réellement aller le voir. Après tout, il fut là pour lui le jour de l'enterrement d'Uther. Mais sa raison coupa net les liens de son cœur et il passa outre.

Les jours passèrent. Neville profitait des pauses pour aider Gaius à ramasser le plus de plantes possibles. Severus, aidé de Ciel trouvait des ingrédients de potions. Les autres chassaient pour se nourrir. Puis ils dormaient et repartaient aussi vite. Quand quatre jours s'écoulèrent, ils furent aux portes du village. Ce dernier s'activa quand ils reconnurent les couleurs des Pendragon et les hommes et les enfants accoururent en hurlant de joie à leur venue. Hunith avait tenu parole. Elle les avait ramenés.

Merlin fut accueilli comme un héros. Il eut une triste pensée en ne voyant pas William, son ami mort dans la bataille contre Kanen. Arthur posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et le brun lui sourit doucement. Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus pensé. Mais revenir ici faisait resurgir tous ses douloureux souvenirs.

Ron analysa rapidement la situation. Il vint près d'Arthur et lui murmura :

\- Sir. Un très grand nombre de soldats ont foulé cette terre. Nous sommes donc en sous-effectif. Avant même de pouvoir prétendre à une bataille il faut préparer ce village. Il leur faudrait des remparts de piques et fermer toutes les issues sauf une, ou Aggravain pourrait arriver. Nous lui tendrons ainsi un piège.

\- C'est une excellente idée, Ron. Je vais en parler au village. Nous nous mettrons à la tâche dès aujourd'hui.

Tout le village s'est ainsi rassemblé autour d'eux et Arthur leur exposa le plan de Ron. Il n'eut aucune objection, la plupart hochait la tête en scandant qu'ils construiraient les barrières même si pour cela il devait s'y prendre toute la nuit durant. Arthur demanda à Lancelot et Léon de prendre une poignée d'homme et de commencer la construction. Puis à Harry et Ron d'emmener les autres dans la forêt pour placer des guetteurs et des archers.

\- Merlin, prend Hunith et les femmes. Vous devriez préparer un abri sûr pour vous et les enfants.

Quand tous furent éparpillés à leur tâche, Arthur prit le chemin vers la forêt pour accompagner ses chevaliers à découper le bois.

La nuit arriva trop vite au goût du prince. La fortification faîte de piques de bois n'avait atteint que cinquante pour cent de ses capacités. Harry et Ron étaient rentrés épuisés, tous autant qu'ils l'étaient. Des tentes avaient été montées par les femmes et les hommes trop âgés pour les soldats et Hunith décida d'accueillir le prince pour la nuit.

C'est autour d'un grand feu qu'ils se retrouvèrent, derrière la maison de la mère de Merlin. Le léger brouhaha des soldats emplissait le silence du coin des visiteurs. Arthur était plongé dans ses pensées. Il espérait qu'Aggravain ne veuille les attaquer tout de suite. Ils étaient loin d'être prêts. Harry était assis et jouait avec son bâton dans le feu quand Ron vint le rejoindre.

\- Eh ! Neville, Draco et Severus ne sont toujours pas rentrés ?

\- Ils construisent un piège, chuchota Merlin. Ils ont attendu que la nuit tombe pour le creuser. Pour être sûr que personne ne puisse les voir.

\- D'accord.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Ron et il se retourna pour faire face à Blaise. Il lui sourit légèrement et lui demanda dans un souffle presque inaudible s'il pouvait lui parler mais le roux hocha négativement la tête et le noir baissa les yeux aux sols. Harry le regarda furtivement, triste et déçu de la conduite de son ami. Il le vit se mordre la lèvre puis s'en aller pour rejoindre Lancelot et les chevaliers. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut bien installé qu'il retrouva toute sa joie de vivre. Harry posa les yeux sur son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas lâché Blaise des yeux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda le brun.

\- Je ne suis pas gay, Harry ! Et je t'ai dit la vérité. Nous n'avons plus besoin de faire semblant.

\- Oui, mais tu oublies que lui l'es, et que votre jeu stupide l'a peut-être poussé à croire que cela pouvait devenir vrai.

\- Mais non ! C'est Blaise, tu sais, celui qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

Harry garda le silence avant de sourire doucereusement.

\- Et bien j'espère parce que Lancelot a l'air assez intéressé.

Ron ne put s'empêcher un regard et remarqua que le brun avait posé une main sur l'épaule du noir et riait à gorge déployée. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se lever brusquement.

\- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit tout le monde.

Et il partit s'engouffrer dans la tente qu'il partageait avec Harry. Ce dernier souriait, satisfait.

\- Harry… Murmura Arthur. Tu sais très bien que Lancelot est avec Guenièvre. Ils seront bientôt mariés en plus.

\- Oui, s'exclama-t-il en se levant et s'étirant. Et Ron y aurait pensé si la jalousie n'obscurcissait pas son jugement. Ne t'inquiètes pas Arthur, je sais comment dresser le lion qui est en lui. Ron ne se rendra pas compte de ce qu'il se passe qu'il sera vite retourné dans ses bras. Sur ce, je vous dis à demain. La journée sera longue.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Merlin ? Demanda Arthur. Nous allons faire de même ?

L'enchanteur sursauta et hocha négativement la tête.

\- Je vais attendre le retour des autres. Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais, Sir.

Arthur prit une tête mécontente. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main furtive sur son ventre.

\- Saches que je ne te toucherais pas avant que tu ne sois d'accord, si c'est de cela que tu t'inquiètes.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous et moi, c'était impossible, dit Merlin sur le même ton en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je te prouverais le contraire.

Sans rien ajouter, il retourna dans la maison de Hunith laissant Merlin seul, les flammes dansant dans ses yeux. Il resta là des minutes durant, sans pensées réelles. Puis elles s'amenèrent d'elles-mêmes, sans autorisation. Merlin était amoureux. Il aimait. Et chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses gestes le faisait l'aimer un peu plus. Rien que d'être là, d'avoir décidé sans aucune hésitation de venir aider sa mère le faisait l'aimer un peu plus. Il voulait le crier sur tous les toits. Et par-dessus tout le lui dire mais il ne pouvait pas.

Arthur lui resterait inaccessible tant qu'il ne deviendrait pas celui qu'il devait être. Sinon, Merlin savait qu'il serait un poids pour son roi. Il préférerait se détourner de la voie qui lui était tracé pour lui… C'est ce qui empêchait Merlin de s'abandonner à lui. Ce que l'enchanteur ne comprenait pas, c'est que même en lui refusant ses sentiments, Arthur se salirait pour lui.

* * *

 **54** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 24 jour.**

* * *

Draco leva la main vers le tas de feuille et le déposa sur le dernier piège qu'ils avaient mis en place. Severus le regarda longuement ce qui le fit tilter.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, rien… Je me disais juste que tu étais devenu plus puissant depuis que nous sommes là.

Le Serpentard sourit une microseconde pour le remercier. Ciel arriva en jappant joyeusement et le blond haussa un sourcil.

\- Neville, ton loup est aussi discret que toi.

\- Il est encore jeune, répliqua le jeune homme en sortant d'un fourré, la tête pleine de feuille. Il ne comprend non plus ce que nous faisons et pense à un jeu.

Le Griffondor s'épousseta un instant avant de tendre une plante à Draco. Celui-ci soupira et la prit. Il la jeta au fond du trou béant qu'il avait formé avec la magie puis murmura un sort et ses yeux virèrent au bleu ciel. La plante gonfla, quintupla de volume avant de ronronner doucement. Draco sourit. Il ne pouvait le dire, son éducation le lui interdisait, mais Neville était vraiment un génie des plantes. Et cette idée de mettre des plantes carnivores au fond des pièges était absolument… totalement Serpentard !

Il se tourna vers les deux et écarquilla les yeux. Il remercia que le noir de la nuit empêchait quiconque de pouvoir voir l'expression de totale surprise sur son visage. En face de lui, Severus ôtait une à une les feuilles dans les cheveux du Griffondor avec une patience et des gestes trop doux pour être… Severus Rogue. Aveuglé par sa magie, et Harry Potter, il n'avait pas du tout fait attention au rapprochement des deux hommes. Son parrain ne semblait aucunement perturbé par ce qu'il faisait et Neville fouillait sa sacoche sans y faire attention non plus.

Ainsi, Draco aurait juré qu'ils étaient un vieux couple d'hommes âgés… Comme s'il avait vécu cinquante ans ensembles et que ses gestes n'étaient le résultat que d'une longue pratique courante.

\- Tiens, Draco. Mais celle-ci dans l'autre piège.

Le blond s'avança, toujours interloqué par les faits de son parrain. Celui-ci finissait tranquillement sa besogne puis passa une main douce dedans pour remettre ses cheveux en place.

\- Merci Severus, fit le brun en lui souriant.

L'homme se tourna sans plus ni moins vers Draco qui baissa rapidement les yeux.

\- Hmm… Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une racine de Filet du Diable. Je l'ai trouvé prêt des grottes que nous avons traversé pour arriver jusqu'ici, j'étais sûr qu'elle nous servirait. Tu imagines que cette plante survivra jusqu'à nous ? Elle est vraiment surprenante ! Je rêvais d'en posséder une.

\- Ne va-t-elle pas mourir ici ? Quand le soleil fera surfasse ?

\- Non, pas si tu la mets dans le trou le plus profond. Celui-là. Et fais la pousser mais pas entièrement. Elle finira à sa taille réelle avant qu'ils n'attaquent. J'en suis sûr.

Le blond s'exécuta, Ciel sur ses talons. Le loup se pencha et jappa quand le Filet du Diable commença à pousser et se mouvoir lentement. Puis Draco fit léviter les branchages et referma le piège.

\- Bien, je pense que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. S'ils n'attaquent pas demain, nous en ferons d'autre de l'autre côté du village quand la nuit tombera.

\- J'irai chercher de nouvelles plantes que tu pourras transformer en plantes carnivores et il me reste plusieurs racines de Filet du Diable.

Le magicien hocha la tête et emboîta leur pas alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le village. Un peu en retrait, il les regarda, Neville s'enthousiasmant et Severus, gardant un sourire et un regard tendre sur lui. Ciel entre eux, tournoyant joyeusement sa queue, était la seule réelle distance qu'ils avaient. Le blond ne sut vraiment s'ils avaient remarqué ou non ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Parce que, vu de lui, il n'avait en aucun cas l'air d'être un professeur et son élève. C'était à peine s'ils pouvaient paraître amis.

C'était comme si d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidés de s'aimer sans se le dire et que ses gestes d'affections n'étaient pas si étranges. Le blond baissa les yeux aux sols, légèrement triste. Comment avait-il réussi ? Comment Blaise et Ron pouvaient s'apprécier de la sorte, au point que faire semblant de s'aimer n'avait pas été si dérangeant. Car oui, Blaise avait fini par le lui dire, puisque Ron avait tout dit à Harry. Comment ses personnes qui ne sont pas appréciés pendant sept ans durant finissaient maintenant par… s'aimer ?

Il pensa à Harry. Finirait-il par l'apprécier lui aussi ? Y avait-il un seul infime espoir que face à lui, la colère se transforme, que ses mots deviennent plus doux et que son regard s'attendrisse. Exactement comme quand Severus retirait les branches des cheveux de Neville, que Blaise regardait Ron quand ils s'enlaçaient, parce que même s'ils disaient faire semblant, Draco n'avait pu le croire une seule seconde. Peut-être Ron, oui. Mais Blaise n'avait jamais su lui mentir. Son meilleur ami ne faisait pas semblant, il en était sûr…


	9. La bataille d'Ealdor

**Chapitre 8 :** La bataille d'Ealdor.

* * *

 **56** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 26 jour.**

* * *

Troisième jour qu'ils étaient là. Le rempart était presque terminé. Arthur, torse nu, écarta les grosses gouttes qui perlaient sur son front. Il releva la hache qu'il tenait dans sa main et l'abattit d'un coup sec sur la branche. Ses muscles, peu habitués, à ses mouvements lui criaient de faire une pause mais il continuait tant qu'il n'aurait pas terminé. A ses côtés, les bûcherons du village ainsi que ses chevaliers faisaient de même. Les hommes arrivaient, prenait les lances qu'ils créaient, les affinaient puis d'autres hommes accouraient et allaient les mettre en place.

Des enfants courraient aussi entre le puits et les hommes. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'Arthur, légèrement tremblant et se pencha bas au sol. Il lui tendit une poche d'eau que le prince prit avec plaisir. Il but goulûment et en profita pour se renverser un peu d'eau sur le visage. Puis il secoua sa tête, éclaboussant l'enfant qui poussa un cri de surprise avant de rire. Arthur posa sa main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis lui rendit la gourde.

\- Merci, mon brave. Retourne vite abreuver tous les autres.

\- Oui, Sir ! S'exclama la petite voix joyeuse du garçon.

Arthur sourit et reprit sa hache.

\- Vous savez y faire… Avec les enfants, murmura une voix derrière lui.

Le roi ne se retourna pas. Il savait parfaitement que Merlin le regardait depuis bien longtemps. Il avait même espérer qu'à un moment, c'était du désir qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Enfin... Quand il arrivait à les croiser.

\- Oui. Après tout, il paraîtrait que les idiots se font vite apprécier par les plus petits.

Merlin rit et vint à lui. Il lui tendit un panier de repas fait de sandwich, de fruit, de lait et de vin.

\- Vous faîte une pause ? Vous n'avez pas chômé depuis l'aube. Il est l'heure de manger quelque chose. Ma mère me dit de vous dire qu'elle n'a pas grand-chose, mais qu'elle serait ravie de vous donner ce qu'elle possède.

\- Tu diras à ta mère, murmura-t-il en prenant le panier, qu'elle sait parfaitement que je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose qu'elle possède.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Merlin rougit. Il baissa les yeux, chose qu'il n'aurait dû faire puisqu'ils se posèrent sur le torse musclé et rougit par le soleil du blond. Les gouttes perlaient dessus, le rendant encore plus attirant. Il rêvait de pouvoir s'y blottir dessus et se demandait s'il était encore plus chaud que ce qu'il dégageait déjà.

\- Merlin ?

\- Euh… Oui… J-Je…

\- Sir !

Le brun soupira de bonheur quand Léon le coupa, arrivant en courant, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Sir, c'est terminé. Le rempart fait maintenant le tour du village.

\- Génial, prévient tout le monde qu'ils arrêtent de couper du bois. Nous nous servirons du reste pour le feu ce soir. Dis leur aussi de s'arrêter pour souffler quelques heures. Nous ne servirons à rien devant les mécréants d'Aggravain si nous sommes tous morts de fatigue. Je vais aller voir où en sont Harry et Ron.

\- Bien Majesté ! S'exclama le chevalier en s'éloignant.

\- Oh non, Sir ! Rattrapa Merlin en lui enserrant le bras. Vous allez d'abord vous octroyer une pause et manger ce que ma mère vous a préparé !

Arthur le regarda, un petit sourire sur ces lèvres. Sourire que Merlin n'aima de suite pas.

\- Très bien, uniquement si tu partages ce repas avec moi.

\- Mais…

\- Ou bien, je retourne bosser ?

Merlin grogna légèrement, bouda puis accepta en hochant la tête. Ils s'éloignèrent lentement, Arthur récupéra une chemise propre et l'enfila d'un geste. L'enchanteur remercia le ciel de l'avoir fait si têtu. Ils s'assirent contre un arbre et mangèrent silencieusement. Le roi ne se privait pas de regarder son serviteur avec un doux sourire. Puis il s'exclama :

\- Si tu étais roi de Camelot, que ferais-tu en premier ?

Merlin le regarda, interloqué puis il se prit au jeu et fit, amusé :

\- Je vous demanderais de me cirer les pompes, Sir. De nettoyer mon armure, de récurer l'écurie, de…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, rit le roi. Plus sérieusement, Merlin, que ferais-tu ?

L'enchanteur réfléchit. Parce qu'il n'y avait jamais réfléchit. Après tout, cela n'arriverait jamais. Il voulut lui répondre qu'il abolirait la loi anti-magie mais il eut peur ainsi d'influencer ses faits et gestes et cela ne devait pas arriver. Arthur devait être seul à y penser. Et il n'avait aucun doute qu'un beau jour, il le ferait, même s'il devait attendre cinq ou dix ans encore.

\- Merlin ?

\- Oh ! Je sais… Je crois que je reconstruirais le village de ma mère. Parce qu'il est certain qu'elle ne voudra jamais quitté ces terres. Alors je lui ferais la plus belle des maisons et offrirait à ses voisins le confort qu'il leur faut.

\- Ah ? Fit Arthur, surpris. D'accord. Et quoi d'autre ?

\- Je demanderais au royaume de s'allier contre Morgana pour arrêter la terreur qu'elle provoque sur le monde.

\- Et ?

\- Je donnerais des petites mancelles aux villageois de Camelot, telles que me les a décrites Harry. Je ferais pousser des arbres nourriciers dans chacun des jardins. Je bâtirais un autel de prière pour les érudits, je…

\- Merlin !

\- Oui ? Sursauta le serviteur, confus de s'être laissé emporter.

Arthur le regardait encore avec cet air amusé et ému.

\- Merlin… Si jamais tu devenais roi de Camelot… Que ferais-tu… pour toi ?

L'enchanteur ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Il chercha longtemps avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Sir, je ne ferais sûrement rien pour moi. J'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Et qu'en est-il ?

Merlin se releva puis se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Vous, Sir. Il n'y a que vous dont j'ai besoin.

Puis il s'éclipsa en souriant. Et quand il fut hors de vue, la tristesse glissa sur ses joues. Non, il n'y avait que lui qu'il n'aurait jamais.

* * *

 **56** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 26 jour.**

* * *

Ron inspira profondément. Il avait les yeux bandés d'un foulard noir. Autour de lui, les chevaliers riaient et le huaient. Ils avaient pariés qu'il ne la mettrait jamais dans la cible et comptaient bien gagner le pari en le déconcentrant au maximum. Harry souriait malicieusement. Lui, avait doublé la mise en disant qu'il atteindrait le centre. Les villageois l'encourageaient grandement. Le roux banda l'arc, la flèche vers le ciel, puis il la guida jusqu'à Lancelot avec un sourire.

Celui-ci se baissa automatiquement en écarquillant les yeux, hurlant de faire attention. Mais le roux dévia sa route à la dernière seconde et la flèche atterrit pile poil dans le centre de la cible. Il enleva rapidement son bandeau alors qu'Harry leva le poing en l'air.

\- C'est de la triche, s'exclama Léon en souriant tout de même.

\- Ok, ok ! Fit Ron. Quitte ou double ?

Les chevaliers se concertèrent puis acceptèrent. Ron allait remettre son bandeau quand Gauvain l'arrêta brusquement.

\- Attend, attend ! Nous parions, qu'Harry ne mettra pas son petit couteau en plein centre, les yeux bandés.

\- Ou là ! Fit Perceval. Bah moi, je ne vous suis pas !

\- Ça marche ! Rit Harry en faisant dos à Ron qui lui attacha le morceau de tissu noir.

Le brun craqua ses doigts, se pencha pour toucher ses pieds de ses mains, se releva et étira son dos en pivotant sur lui-même…

\- Oh aller, dépêche-toi Harry ! Rit Yvain.

\- Euh… Attendez, dit-il en cherchant devant lui de ses mains. C'est par où déjà ?

Il tourna le dos à la cible et sortit sa lame.

\- Ah oui, c'est là !

Les villageois se jetèrent hors de son chemin alors qu'il les visait d'un pas incertain.

\- Allez, Harry, ce n'est pas drôle, s'esclaffa pourtant Perceval.

Harry jeta brusquement la lame sur lui mais la poignée en avant. Les réflexes du chevalier le firent se jeter à terre. La dague ricocha sur l'arbre derrière lui et repartit avec plus d'élan en direction de la cible… Et atteint son centre en arrachant la flèche de Ron. Le brun souleva le bandeau de son œil et regarda Perceval à terre.

\- Je l'ai eu ? Dit-il avec son sourire angélique.

\- Très, très drôle, Harry ! Hilarant même !

\- Par ici la monnaie, s'enquit Ron.

Le chevalier grognèrent un peu mais les payèrent. Le bruit d'un applaudissement lent calma la foule alors qu'Arthur avança au centre du groupe.

\- Alors, c'est ainsi que l'on travaille ? S'exclama le roi et chacun se tassa.

\- Votre majesté… Fit Léon en se penchant devant lui. Nous… Les hommes avaient besoin de distraction et nous avons profité de la pause pour…

\- Relève-toi, Léon. Je vous taquine. Mais à l'avenir, pour gagner, ne les provoquer pas sur leur terrain de jeu. Demandé plutôt à Ron de tirer les cure-dents d'Harry et à lui de tirer ses flèches.

\- Vous avez vraiment quelque chose contre les couteaux, Sir ! S'exclama Perceval, toujours à terre.

Leur roi grogna qu'il n'y avait pas plus lâche que les assassins, et Harry se renfrogna.

\- Arthur… Un petit combat peut-être ?

\- Moi ? Contre toi et tes petites lames ?

\- En trois touches.

\- Avec plaisir, rit Arthur en sortant son épée.

Le cercle se referma autour d'eux alors qu'ils se firent face. Ils se tournèrent autour alors que le blond se demanda à quel moment l'assassin comptait sortir sa dague. D'une main, il fit tournoyer sa lame dans le vent avant de frapper. Harry ne sortit pas une mais deux lames en même temps. La première vint parer son épée et la deuxième se planta à quelques centimètres en dessous de son visage.

\- Un, pour moi. Sourit-il.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux et attrapa son bras, glissa son pied sous le sien et le fit tomber à terre. Puis il planta son épée dans la terre juste au niveau de ses yeux.

\- Un à un.

Harry rit et fit une roulade arrière puis se releva.

\- L'équilibre, Harry, l'équilibre, soupira Perceval. Que t'ai-je donc appris ?

Mais le brun resta concentré sur Arthur qui avait de nouveau décrit des cercles autour de lui. Il s'enchaîna des coups puissants parés de ses lames. Enfin, Arthur le désarma d'une et glissa la sienne entre ses côtes et son bras.

\- Deux - un, scanda-t-il fièrement.

Merlin arriva en courant, ameuté par la troupe. Quand il vit le combat en cours, il soupira et leva les yeux aux ciels. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cet amour pour les défis et les armes. Harry se dégagea et balança un coup de pied bien placé au blond qui le fit se plier en deux de douleur. Mais il se retourna rapidement et para son arme. Harry attrapa sa main et sauta sur son dos, sortant une nouvelle dague qu'il posa sur sa gorge.

\- Deux à deux !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, que des attaques sournoises.

\- A la guerre comme à la guerre, Sir.

Arthur lâcha son épée, se pencha et envoya valser Harry en avant. Celui-ci se rétablit rapidement et se releva. Le roi rattrapa son épée avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la pointa vers le brun qui chargeait encore. Mais Harry ne fit que glisser entre ses jambes, attrapant l'une d'elle et le faisant tomber en avant. Arthur fit une roulade, et brandit à nouveau. Le brun attrapa la lame de sa main, s'entaillant sans y prêter attention, et poussa le blond de l'autre. Celui-ci atterrit contre un arbre. Le brun sauta en arrière, ramassa une dague et la jeta aussi fort qu'il put. La lame se planta sur l'arbre. Entre les deux jambes du roi, accrochant son pantalon.

\- Trois, murmura-t-il, complètement essoufflé.

Arthur rit et se dégrafa.

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'avoue ma défaite ! Je ne dirais plus rien de compromettant sur les assassins !

Le public applaudit et vinrent saluer les combattants. Harry riait et Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire qu'il l'avait laissé gagner ce qui ne faisait que plus rire la foule. Merlin sourit doucement. Draco arriva à ses côtés, se tenant la main alors que celle-ci lui lançait. Il soupira et l'enchanteur le regarda, inquiet. Le blond s'approcha d'Harry et déchira la manche de sa propre chemise. Il prit la main du brun qui le laissa faire, surpris, et l'enserra de son habit.

\- Aie ! Tu me fais mal.

\- Moi aussi, ferme-la ! Gronda Draco.

Il fit un nœud qu'il serra brutalement, provoquant un autre cri chez le brun.

\- Demande à Neville de soigner ça rapidement. J'en ai vraiment assez de toi. A croire que cela t'amuse.

\- T'es vraiment trop con, Malfoy ! S'exclama Harry en lui arrachant sa main des siennes.

Il pivota et retourna auprès de Ron qui avait commencé à distribuer l'argent des chevaliers aux villageois sous le regard outré de ceux-ci. Draco resta un moment sceptique jusqu'à ce que Merlin vienne près de lui.

\- Draco…

\- Non, ne dit rien. Je sais, j'ai encore tout foutu en l'air. Je te jure que j'essaie de faire des efforts. Mais… Il m'irrite tellement… à faire n'importe quoi ! Il le sait pourtant que nous ressentons tout ! C'est si pénible que ça de faire attention ?

\- Draco… Je crois qu'Harry n'a vraiment pas fait exprès.

\- S'il pouvait ne pas faire exprès de ne pas se faire mal du tout, je m'en porterais mieux.

Le blond le regarda encore un moment avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir, la rage au ventre. Merlin soupira. Arthur l'empêcha d'y penser plus en venant vers lui.

\- Toi, tu me crois quand je dis que je l'ai laissé gagner ?

\- Mais oui, mais oui, Arthur ! Je vous crois.

\- Ils sont… vraiment comme toi, je trouve. Murmura Arthur en riant devant Harry qui empêchait les chevaliers de reprendre les deniers qu'ils donnaient en leur sautant sur le dos. Forts, puissants, et bons… Je trouve… Que tu ferais un meilleur roi que moi.

\- C'est faux Arthur. Vous ne le voyez peut-être pas. Mais toutes ses qualités que vous retrouvez chez d'autres, n'est que le simple reflet de ce que vous leur apporter. Ce sont les vôtres qui se retranscrivent en eux, tout simplement. Vous êtes et le serez pour toujours, le plus grand roi de Camelot et d'Albion.

\- Albion… Quelle belle utopie.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant qu'Arthur ne chuchote sans le regarder.

\- Je n'ai besoin que de toi… Moi aussi…

Et Merlin sourit tristement.

* * *

 **57** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 27 jour.**

* * *

L'entraînement reprit son court. Au quatrième jour, il y avait assez d'arcs et de flèches pour équiper la moitié d'entre eux, et d'épées et de boucliers pour les autres. Harry et Ron étaient de bons professeurs, aidés de Perceval et Yvain, alors que Blaise, Lancelot, Gauvain et les autres chevaliers se battaient avec les plus robustes. Ron parfois s'égarait dans sa surveillance quand ses yeux en colère se posaient Blaise et Lancelot, en pleine discussion.

Le noir abusait de la gentillesse du chevalier en posant son bras sur son épaule. Il papotait tranquillement, riant quand il le fallait et tous ses petits gestes faisaient que Ron bouillonnait. Harry n'avait pas été tendre avec son ami. Le matin du deuxième jour, il était allé voir Lancelot pour lui demander de se montrer plus qu'amical envers Blaise et de jouer son jeu de jalousie. Et le chevalier lui avait répondu avec un clin d'œil qu'il marcherait, heureux d'être dans de telle manigance. Le gamin qui vivait encore en lui riait au déplaisant regard noir que lui lançait Ron. Mais dès qu'il lui parlait, le roux ne montrait rien et restait poli et souriant.

La discussion entre les deux hommes n'avait toujours pas été faite. Blaise restait éloigné de Ron, de peur qu'il ne l'envoie sur les roses, et ce dernier avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et n'avait encore fait un seul pas vers lui. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à comprendre plus quand son cœur se mettait à battre incroyablement vite en croisant le noir de trop près et que son esprit rageait quand il le voyait si proche de Lancelot. Il en venait même à les imaginer ensemble, riant de lui. Et cela lui broyait l'estomac.

Il resta avec ces idées noires jusqu'au soir du cinquième jour. Les hommes étaient tous presque endormis et le silence du village n'était dérangé que par le crépitement des flammes quand un des éclaireurs arriva en courant pour les réveiller. Il fit passer le mot qu'ils arrivaient par l'est avant de retourner sur le front. Silencieusement, ils s'activèrent. Harry et Ron rassemblèrent les archers et Arthur hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient rien à dire, chacun connaissait sa place. Ils sortirent tous du village et grimpèrent dans les arbres pour les plus agiles, se cachèrent dans des fourrés retravaillaient pour d'autres. Les guerriers guidés par Arthur se placèrent derrière les pièges, allongés au sol ou dans les travées qu'ils avaient creusées.

Draco s'était caché derrière un arbre, dans un endroit où il était certain que personne ne le verrait utiliser sa magie et Merlin se trouvait juste à côté de lui. De là où ils étaient, il pourrait protéger Arthur s'il le fallait. Neville Severus et Ciel, assis au pied de celui-ci, étaient restés en retrait dans le village vidé de toute présence, dernier rempart entre les brigands et les femmes et les enfants, dans la cache. Le silence était de mise. Les lourds pas des hommes se faisaient entendre. Ne s'attendant pas à trouver une quelconque opposition de la part du village d'Ealdor, ils venaient tels des conquérants, mais avaient la sagesse de se taire.

Et puis les premiers cris se firent entendre, quand un premier piège s'ouvrit sous les pieds des plusieurs soldats bien vite dévorés par les plantes. Et encore d'autres à un deuxième. Les chevaux braquèrent de terreur. Arthur profita de ce moment de confusion de leur assaillant pour allumer une torche et la lever bien haut. Aussitôt, Ron, en bout de course alluma sa flèche et tira. La flèche frotta toutes les autres qui flambèrent immédiatement. Puis, il ralluma une autre avec celle de l'homme à ses côtés, leva dans le ciel et tira. Tous firent de même.

Les flèches retombèrent sur la lignée d'en face, enflammant leurs corps ainsi que la forêt. Merlin se précipita pour éteindre le feu qui ne servait à rien. Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois avant que la voix sourde d'Aggravain ne s'élève dans la nuit noire.

\- Ils ont une défense ! Attaquez ! Ce n'est pas une bande de villageois qui vont nous avoir !

Harry sur son arbre les regarda foncer dans un cri rauque de colère. Il plissa les yeux en se demandant qui était Aggravain. Il n'avait pas eu le déplaisir de le connaître. Quand la première lignée de brigands le dépassa, il se retourna et hurla comme un loup. C'était le signal. Arthur se releva et hurla :

\- Chargez !

Ces hommes le suivirent en hurlant de la même façon. Harry détailla le reste de la troupe d'Aggravain. Il sourit en se disant que les pièges avaient bien fonctionné. Ils n'étaient plus que quelques-uns. La bataille en bas faisait rage. Les archers faisaient un grand nettoyage. Le brun perdit son sourire quant au loin, il vit une centaine d'homme accourir. Puis un homme sur un cheval. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Il n'y avait que les chefs gonflés d'orgueil pour monter à cheval alors que ses soldats étaient à pied.

\- Ron ! Hurla-t-il. Guide les archers vers le fond.

Le roux releva la tête. Il courut rapidement, bandant son arc et transperça le casque d'un brigand, puis l'accrocha à son dos avant de grimper sur l'arbre d'Harry.

\- Archer ! Plus haut. Tirez !

Ils lui obéirent faisant un carnage en face.

\- Couvre- moi, murmura le brun quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Harry se jeta sur une branche, se balança jusqu'à la prochaine avant de se laisser tomber en roulade avant en bas. Il entendit un hurlement qui lui fit lever la tête brusquement mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, l'homme tomba dans un bruit sourd, une flèche dans sa nuque. Harry regarda Ron qui avait déjà encoché une autre flèche avant de sourire et de lui faire un signe de main en remerciement.

Le brun se jeta dans la bataille, aussi furtif que le vent. Il se dirigeait avec aisance, pour la première fois, fier de son tout petit corps. Il passait inaperçu alors qu'il se débarrassait de leur ennemis, sauvant plus d'un villageois. Il fallait qu'il attrape Aggravain avant Arthur. Il ne voulait pas que vengeance soit faîte. La vengeance, c'est ce qui brisait une vie…

Les forces s'amenuisaient, Draco attrapa un homme en enroulant son pied dans une plante et l'enterra. La nuit les aidait à passer inaperçu. Soudain, il vit, bien au loin, Harry courir droit dans la gueule du loup. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il avait pu le reconnaître. Peut-être qu'il le reconnaîtrait n'importe où, n'importe quand… Il n'y pensa pas et se tourna vers Merlin.

\- Protège Arthur ! Je vais aider ce crétin de Potter avant qu'il nous tue tous les deux !

\- Fais attention à toi, Draco.

Le blond hocha la tête et se faufila d'arbre en arbre sans prendre parti au combat. Il rejoint rapidement Harry qui s'était maintenant bien éloigné des combats qui se terminaient. Il était en prise avec trois hommes et le blond ne put s'empêcher d'admirer combien il se mouvait avec rapidité et précisément. La lame tranchait les points vitaux avec exactitude. Bientôt, les trois hommes furent à terre et Draco put sortir de l'ombre.

\- Eh bien… Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Potter, mais tu sembles être fait pour tuer dis donc.

Harry se retourna et rangea ses lames.

\- Et toi pour te cacher. Sourit-il.

Le blond grogna alors que le brun ne s'attarda pas. Il avait laissé s'échapper Aggravain. C'était très frustrant. Ils entendirent au loin les cris de joies de tous et il sourit. Ils avaient gagné cette bataille. Dommage qu'il n'avait pu avoir leur chef.

\- Attention, Harry ! Hurla le blond.

Le brun se retourna au moment où un sort projeta l'homme qui avait brandi une épée au-dessus de lui et l'envoya s'écraser sur un arbre. Il resta hébété alors que Draco s'avança vers lui, un sourire satisfait.

\- Pas si lâche que ça, non, Potter ?

\- Oh, parce que tu crois que ton petit tour peut combler le nombre de fois où tu es resté derrière ton arbre ? S'enragea Harry, indigné d'avoir été sauvé par le Serpentard.

\- Un simple merci aurait suffi, espèce d'ingrat.

\- Le jour au je te remercierais, il faudrait que tu es fait une seule preuve de courage.

\- Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour t'aider ! Cria Draco en s'avançant.

\- Ah oui, j'ai vu ça ! C'est vrai qu'en laissant partir Aggravain, tu m'as vraiment aidé. Fit Harry en se rapprochant aussi.

\- Tu n'es vraiment... qu'un connard fini, je viens de te sauver la vie.

\- Tu ne m'as rien sauvé du tout. Je me débrouillais très bien seul. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie !

La vague s'éveilla lentement et souleva les pierres du sol. Heureusement, ils étaient assez loin de tous pour ne pas se faire ni entendre, ni remarquer.

\- Crois-moi, Potter, je ne rêve que d'une chose, que tu meures dans d'atroces souffrances… Ah ben, non, je ne peux même plus sachant que cela me ferait la même chose !

\- Quitte à souffrir beaucoup, je ne serais pas contre un suicide, Malfoy. Tu veux bien commencer ? De toute façon, qu'as-tu à perdre ? Tu n'as plus rien.

La vague se mit à crépiter et un rayon d'électricité se forma autour d'eux. Une pierre explosa, ils ne remarquèrent rien. Le bourdonnement fit hurler Ciel, pourtant si loin.

\- Dixit l'Elu, le Survivant, le pauvre orphelin qui n'a jamais rien eu.

\- De l'amour, Malfoy. Moi, j'ai eu l'amour... sais-tu au moins ce que c'est ? Ah, bien sûr que non, les apprentis mangemorts n'apprennent que le mal et les ténèbres.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, _Harry_ , je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est la souffrance.

C'en fut trop pour la vague qui soudain explosa. La décharge magique déracina plusieurs arbres autour d'eux et les calcina. Elle fut tellement puissante qu'Harry et Draco se réveillèrent et sursautèrent de terreur en entendant l'énorme son qu'elle produisit. Ils se sentirent tout à coup épuisé et Harry s'effondra brusquement. Draco tendit la main vers lui avant de tomber aussi, tous deux en plein centre du cercle que formaient les braises du feu qui s'éteignait doucement.

* * *

 **58** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 28 jour.**

* * *

L'aube se levait déjà. Ron courait encore. Il s'aida de la lumière du soleil pour remonter à nouveau sur un arbre et regarder aux alentours. Il mit ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche.

\- Harry ! Draco !

Il hurla une deuxième fois, ses cris faisant échos à ceux des autres un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Il plissa des yeux quand le soleil dévoila un endroit qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. L'endroit venait d'être enflammé, mais le cercle qu'il voyait était trop parfait pour être le résultat des flèches des villageois. Et bien trop loin aussi.

\- Par ici ! Hurla-t-il en descendant de l'arbre.

Il courut vers le cercle qu'il voyait de plus en plus nettement, entendant les autres juste derrière lui.

\- Harry ! Hurla-t-il en arrivant.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, avant de s'avancer vers le cercle.

\- Harry ! Mais bon sang, où es-tu !? Draco !

Arthur arriva, complètement essoufflé, suivi des autres.

\- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant le cercle parfait noirci.

Ron hocha négativement la tête sans savoir. Neville arriva avec Ciel et il souffla au loup de chercher le brun avec une de ses chemises. Le loup renifla puis se mit à gratter la terre, en plein centre du cercle. Il déterra alors une des armes de l'Élu et la rapporta à son maître. Neville la prit délicatement en murmurant :

\- Ils étaient ici.

Puis Ciel fit le tour du cercle et revint près du Griffondor, sans plus.

\- Il ne sent rien. Rien d'autre… Où sont-ils ?

\- Harry ! Hurla Ron en courant un peu partout.

Il se pencha et regarda la terre, mais elle fut trop foulé par les brigands, puisqu'ils étaient arrivés par-là, pour leur laisser une seule trace du brun ou du blond. Ron s'agenouilla au sol, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Son meilleur ami avait-il été capturé ? Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver Aggravain après tout. Il était peut-être reparti avec un trophée ? Blaise s'effondra à côté de lui et l'enserra le cou. Le roux ne dit rien et le prit dans ses bras, le laissant cacher son visage dans sa nuque. Il passa une main dans son dos.

\- Shht… On va les retrouver. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va les retrouver.

* * *

 **58** **ème** **jour - Un mois et 28 jour.**

* * *

Afin de ne pas penser à ses meilleurs amis disparus, Ron et Blaise s'attelèrent à aider les villageois à nettoyer la bataille. Les corps furent enterrés ou brûlés, les dernières parcelles de feu furent éteintes et les armes ramassés. Neville s'occupa, en cachette, à sauver toutes les plantes qu'il pouvait, sous la surveillance de Severus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son ami était complètement fou. Sauver des plantes… Il aimait les êtres vivants, mais pas jusque-là.

Un groupe de chevalier, menait par Léon était parti toute la journée en amont de la forêt pour retrouver Harry et Draco mais n'ayant aucune piste sur leur disparition soudaine, ils revinrent dans la nuit suivante, bredouilles, fatigués et affamés.

Le lendemain, Arthur les laissa se reposer toute la journée et tenta de rassurer Ron que tout allait bien. Mais il savait que tout n'allait pas bien. Les deux jeunes voyageurs du futur se retrouvaient soit en danger, prisonniers d'Aggravain, soit esseulés dans une forêt qu'ils ne connaissaient pas sans espoir de retrouver leur chemin.

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'ils ne trouvent rien. Finalement, Arthur convainc tout le monde de rentrer avec lui à Camelot. Il prit l'excuse que si quelqu'un devrait les guider, il connaîtrait mieux Camelot qu'Ealdor. Et lui devait rentrer, il était roi, il avait déjà laissé son royaume trop longtemps seul. Ils dirent adieu aux villageois et s'engagèrent à revenir tous les ans pour s'assurer qu'Ealdor prospérait sans être touché par qui que soit à nouveau.

Il embrassa Hunith et réussit à la faire sourire et rougir en lui chuchotant qu'elle sera la bienvenue dans peu de temps… quand il se marierait avec son fils. Merlin promit à sa mère de revenir vite et la serra fort dans ses bras. Enfin, Arthur, Merlin, les visiteurs et les chevaliers montèrent sur leurs chevaux emportant ceux des soldats qui n'avaient pas survécu et ceux d'Harry et de Draco, et la troupe repartit pour Camelot.

La route fut longue et silencieuse. Les jours se sont écoulés, et même si le cœur n'y était pas, chacun essaya de garder bonne figure. Arthur montait au côté de Merlin et lui souriait tendrement, chaque fois qu'il voyait son regard s'attrister. Ron cherchait dans sa tête toutes les possibilités et la plus plausibles d'entre elles au vu des faits fut la vague. Il se rappela de chaque détail de là où il avait trouvé la dague d'Harry. Celle qu'il tournait maintenant entre ses doigts. Les arbres, le cercle, le feu… Oui… C'était bien la signature de la vague. Il s'était effrayé seul, en pensant que la vague avait peut-être fini par engloutir leurs amis. Elle était tellement puissante ces derniers temps.

Mais finalement préféra effacer ça de son esprit, restant positif. Non… Il y avait une autre explication. C'était impossible autrement. Il ne pouvait pas croire un seul instant… qu'ils avaient juste disparu comme cela…

* * *

 **63** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 2 jour.**

* * *

Les lourdes portes du sinistre château s'ouvrirent dans un grincement maléfique. Dans la cour, c'était la cacophonie. Les soldats se battaient, les entraîneurs hurlaient et claquaient du fouet. Mordred se tenait, en haut des marches, sa longue cape noire encre ne laissant rien voir de son corps que sa tête. Il plissa les yeux en regardant Aggravain sur son cheval, sans aucune trace de blessures, alors que derrière, ses soldats étaient épuisés de fatigue. Il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant le peu nombre qui était rentré.

Quand Aggravain sauta de cheval près de lui, il ne s'empêcha pas de le faire remarquer.

\- Vous n'êtes que cela ? N'est-ce pas deux cent hommes que tu avais pris. Et ce pour quoi ? Quelques villages malodorants ?

\- Ferme-là, sale enfant gâté ! Tu comprendras quand tu connaîtras une vraie bataille. Où est-elle ?

\- Notre reine est dans la salle du trône. Dois-je lui faire parvenir un message de ta part ?

\- Je lui dirais moi-même ! Va t'en t'éduquer. La magie ne te sauvera pas de tout !

Mordred grinça des dents. Il le regarda d'un air sombre mais laissa couler. Dire qu'il pourrait mettre fin à ces jours en un claquement de doigt. Mais Morgana tenait bien trop à lui pour cela. Et il n'était pas question de que d'aller à l'encontre de leur reine. Il le regarda tendre son cheval à un écuyer. Puis il s'adressa à la dizaine d'homme qu'il lui restait et s'exclama :

\- Emmenez-les dans les cachots. Je m'en occuperais plus tard. Prenez congé aujourd'hui, reposez-vous et demain vous reprendrez l'entraînement.

\- Oui, Sir ! S'exclama-t-ils tous d'une même voix.

Puis Aggravain se retourna à nouveau vers Mordred. Il le toisa longuement.

\- Suis-moi, pitre. Mon message risque de plaire à la reine, autant qu'elle te fera enrager. Et je ne veux manquer ton visage à l'instar de ma révélation.

Mordred ne le regarda pas du tout, essayant de déceler le visage des hommes couverts de terre et de sang que ses hommes emmenaient. Ils étaient endormis, c'est tout ce qu'il put savoir avant d'emboîter le pas de l'ancienne main du roi. Qu'est-ce qu'Aggravain avait pu tirer de ses conquêtes de village ? Ils gravirent les étages et l'homme devant ouvrit la porte de la salle de trône.

Morgana avait dû attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir subtiliser le château de Fyrien à la reine Annis. Il se rappelait encore quand son trône n'était qu'une chaise devant un miroir, dans une grotte miteuse. Maintenant, elle portait le plus somptueuse robe noire et une couronne immense sur la tête de la même couleur. Sa beauté n'était nulle autre semblable. Elle était la fierté d'Aggravain. Il éprouvait pour elle, plus d'amour de père que n'eut Uther à son égard. Et quand elle décida de se mettre en travers du chemin de son tuteur, Aggravain l'avait suivi sans faire d'histoire.

Il avait bien essayé au début de jouer double jeu, jusque ce jour où Merlin l'avait surpris, affairant avec elle. Et Arthur avait préféré croire ce maudit serviteur inutile plutôt que lui. Uther avait failli le tuer si Morgana ne l'avait pas sauvé. Maintenant, il se battait pour elle, et jurait que s'il devait mourir, ce serait pour la protéger. Coûte que coûte…

Morgana leva son regard sombre sur lui et un sourire s'étala sur son si beau visage.

\- Aggravain.

L'homme se pencha en avant et s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Ma reine.

\- Raconte-moi. Je t'ai vu rentrer. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ma reine, conta l'homme. Nous étions en train de piller les villages quand nous avons était attaqué aux bords d'Ealdor. Un grand nombre de villageois aidés d'Arthur et des chevaliers de Camelot. Nous avons perdu la bataille et j'ai dû me retirer.

Mordred fronça les sourcils, était-ce cela qu'Aggravain voulait qu'il entende ? Comment il avait essuyé une cuisante défaite ? Il n'avait rien à être surpris, il n'était réellement qu'un insignifiant bonhomme.

\- Ealdor, murmura Morgana… Cela me dit quelque chose… J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom… Comme dans un rêve… Ou le rêve d'un rêve…

\- Ma reine, bien que nous ayons perdu contre Arthur, encore une fois, les sacrifices de mes hommes ne furent pas vains.

La brune le regarda, plissant des yeux et s'avançant sur son trône. Comme si elle savait que ce qui allait suivre lui plairait plus que tout autre. Aggravain sourit et regarda derrière lui, Mordred qui lui aussi attendait patiemment ce qui pourrait peut-être le faire remonter dans son estime. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

\- Dis-moi, s'impatienta Morgana.

\- J'ai réussi, ma reine. Je vous ai rapporté Emrys.


	10. Retour tortueux à Camelot

**Chapitre 9 :** Retour tortueux à Camelot.

* * *

 **63** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 2 jour.**

* * *

\- J'ai réussi, ma reine. Je vous ai rapporté Emrys.

Morgana et Mordred écarquillèrent les yeux. Mordred savait parfaitement qui était Emrys et jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas vu l'ombre de Merlin dans les parages. Il se souvint le jour où il avait rejoint Morgana suite à la mort de sa chère et tendre Kara. Ce jour-là où il lui jura allégeance, il omit toutefois de lui révéler qui était réellement le plus puissant sorcier. Il ne sut pourquoi, au fond de lui, quelque chose l'avait empêché de faire ce geste. Et il ne le regrettait pas.

Morgana se leva de son trône, une fois la surprise passée, un sourire plus que mauvais sur son visage si parfait pourtant. Aggravain eut une pointe de tristesse dans le regard. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un vrai sourire de sa part. Celui qu'elle lui faisait quand il venait la border dans son lit, enfant. Un sourire doucereux quand elle exprimait son affection à son ancienne servante, Guenièvre. Un sourire joyeux quand elle riait devant le mauvais comportement d'Arthur... Maintenant, elle n'affichait que ces sourires-là. Ces sourires machiavéliques, dangereux.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Nous étions en train de battre en retraite quand il a dévoilé sa puissance envers un homme. Je ne peux vous dire lequel des deux est Emrys alors j'ai fait plus simple en les prenant tout deux. Ils sont actuellement dans les geôles du château. Laissez-moi quelques minutes seulement avec eux et je pourrais vous dire ce qu'il en est.

\- Non. Claqua-t-elle.

Morgana descendit les quelques marches de l'estrade et s'avança avec lenteur.

\- Tu as bien travaillé Aggravain. Pars te reposer. Je m'occupe du reste.

Son sourire affreux s'étala encore plus alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de près par Mordred.

* * *

 **65** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 4 jour.**

* * *

De retour à Camelot, les victorieux de la bataille d'Ealdor avaient tous le cœur lourd. Ils avaient peut-être gagné, mais de nouvelles vies avaient été prises, et on endeuillait à nouveau le château. Ron était dans la chambre, qu'il partageait de nouveau avec Harry, à faire les cent pas. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Voilà six jours qu'ils étaient sans nouvelle de son meilleur ami et de Draco. Et peu importe combien, il se jurait de rester positif, il n'y avait pas une seule seconde où il ne s'inquiétait pas.

On frappa à sa porte et Blaise passa une tête attristée.

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Viens…

\- Je… n'arrive à rien. Ils m'ont conseillé d'aller me reposer l'esprit. Mais c'est plus dur à faire qu'à dire.

\- Oui, je te comprends. Je suis dans le même cas.

Ron soupira et s'assit d'un mouvement brusque sur le lit.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression qu'on les a abandonnés là-bas. Je retourne le problème dans ma tête sans arriver à trouver une solution.

Blaise hocha la tête, pensant pareillement. Il s'installa contre la porte, tête baissée.

\- Je suis sûr que la vague y est pour quelque chose. Continua Ron en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Harry et Draco ont dû se disputer et les choses s'accumulant, elle a sévit. Mais de là à les faire disparaître ? Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Et si… Nous savons que nous n'avons pu avoir Aggravain, il a donc fui le champ de bataille, sûrement avec quelques hommes. La trace de la vague était bien loin non ? Ils auraient pu les avoir interceptés et les avoir emmenés. Parce que s'ils les avaient juste tué, pourquoi s'encombrer de cadavres ?

\- Oui, murmura Ron. Ça ne peut être que ça. Tu as raison. Il y a donc une chance qu'ils soient toujours en vie. Mais pourquoi Aggravain les aurait-il enlever ?

\- Ça, je ne peux te le dire. Peut-être qu'Arthur le peut. Il ne nous dit sûrement pas tout.

\- Morgana… Souffla le roux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Suis-moi, s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il est temps d'avoir des réponses. Fit le roux en fronçant les sourcils, déterminé.

* * *

 **65** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 4 jour.**

* * *

Harry fut le premier des deux à se réveiller. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sentant tous ces muscles endoloris se rappeler à lui dans une douleur incommensurable. Il papillonna, oscilla la tête afin de remarquer qu'il était attaché par des chaînes sur le mur. Il tenta de bouger en vain. Puis il fit le tour de la petite prison de barreau où il était. En face de lui, un garde chuchota à un autre avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse. Ils ne portaient pas de blason. Juste une armure complètement noire. Comme celles que portaient les soldats d'Aggravain.

Le brun fronça le sourcil, se remémorant ses derniers souvenirs. Il était avec Malfoy et la vague avait explosé. Puis le trou noir. Il s'était évanoui. Harry regarda à sa droite où un détail l'avait échappé. Le blond s'y trouvait, attaché de la même manière que lui. Il se demanda comment avaient-ils pu s'évanouir ? Était-ce à cause de lui ? De la vague ? Ou tout simplement des personnes qui les avaient enlevés…

Et bizarre, le Griffondor choisit la plus inexacte des réponses. Malfoy, bien sûr. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire un coup aussi bas. Et en plus de cela, il n'avait même pas réussi à se protéger de leur kidnappeur.

\- Malfoy ! Réveille-toi. Malfoy ! Scanda-t-il, la rage au ventre.

Le blond gémit à la douleur du réveil, lui aussi étrangement lourd. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été vidé complètement de sa magie. Il fit à peu près les mêmes gestes qu'Harry avant de s'apeurer devant ses chaînes et la prison.

\- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Calme-toi, nous sommes bien enchaînés.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et plissa les yeux.

\- Bordel ! C'est encore de ta faute, tout ça.

\- Il serait temps que tu changes de registre mon pauvre. Soupira Harry. Tu commences à me casser les oreilles. Qu'as-tu fait encore ? Pourquoi m'avoir endormi ?

Draco voulut répondre quand l'agitation derrière leur geôle les accapara. Plusieurs gardes arrivèrent et se placèrent devant les barreaux. Puis celui qui y était depuis le début sortit un trousseau de clef et ouvrit la porte. Enfin, une jeune femme magnifique au premier abord, mais qui semblait découler d'elle une telle noirceur qu'elle refroidit les deux captifs, arriva d'un pas lent. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quel était cet amour pour la lenteur quand on était méchant ? Il se jura de lui demander… Avant ou après s'être fait torturer, il ne savait pas encore.

Elle était suivie par un jeune garçon de leur âge. Peut-être un poil plus adulte, mais ils ne pouvaient le dire. Enfin, après les avoir dévisagé tour à tour, elle sourit.

\- Bien le bonjour, messieurs. Vous avez dormi six jours de suite, nous avions peur que vous ne vous leviez plus jamais.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, mais j'ai comme l'impression que cela ne vous aurez pas tant dérangé plus que ça !

\- Ferme-là, Potter. Tu veux nous faire tuer plus vite que nécessaire ?

\- Tu vois, c'est de ça dont je parlais, éclata le brun en se tournant, enfin, en tournant la tête vers lui. Complètement lâche, jusqu'au bout des orteils.

\- Je vais te…

\- Potter ? Quel drôle de prénom est-ce là ? Minauda la reine, puisqu'elle portait une de ses couronnes immenses qui n'étaient réservées qu'à elles sur la tête.

La tension colérique entre les deux hommes avait l'air de l'amuser quelque peu.

\- Moi, c'est Harry, madame. Et vous ?

La surprise put clairement se lire dans ses yeux.

\- Allons, vous ne savez qui je suis ?

\- Non, on devrait ? Demanda Draco.

\- Et bien, puisque l'un d'entre vous est Emrys, en effet, vous devriez. Mais allons donc, je vais jouer votre jeu. Je suis Morgana, votre reine. Il ne sert à rien de vous cacher, je sais que vous utilisez la magie.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Morgana… C'était donc elle. Il avait longuement hésité à aller voir Merlin pour lui en parler, mais n'avait rien fait car il avait comme eu ce sentiment que le sujet était tabou. Même Guenièvre qui était tout de même sa servante pendant des années n'avait pas donné l'impression de la connaître. Au final, tout ce qu'il savait de cette femme, était qu'elle était l'ennemie public numéro un de Camelot, dépassant de loin Cenred ou encore la reine Annis. Harry se demanda comment Arthur réussirait à réunir Albion en sachant que trois des quatre royaumes lui vouaient une haine farouche.

Et avec Morgana qui vouait un culte à sa défaite… Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

\- Alors… Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Dit Draco.

La reine des ténèbres plissa les yeux et s'approcha de lui. Si près que Draco pouvait sentir son immense pouvoir. Mais il resta inexpressif comme il savait si bien le faire. Harry se dit qu'il aurait aimé, juste une fois, pouvoir faire de même.

\- Vous proposer un marché. Finit par dire Morgana. Je vous laisse la vie sauve et vous vous adonner à me servir pour combattre et faire tomber Arthur. Mais juste avant, j'aimerais réellement savoir lequel de vous deux est Emrys.

\- Qui ça ? Dit Harry.

\- Ne jouez pas avec ma patience, sécha-t-elle, tout de suite impatiente.

Les deux se regardèrent, sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils préfèrent ne rien dire. Ils lui firent face, sans un mot.

\- Bien… Si c'est ainsi que vous abusez de ma gentillesse. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à demain. Et si l'un de vous ne cède pas, je vous ferais connaître la pire des douleurs et j'attendrais patiemment que la soif délie vos langues.

Elle fit demi-tour et sortit tranquillement de la cage de fer que son soldat s'empressa de refermer. Quand le silence se fit dans la pièce, Harry se tourna vers Draco en murmurant :

\- Allez, dépêches-toi de nous faire sortir de là.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi, Potter ?

\- Je te signale que c'est toi le magicien… tu vois une dague dans le coin ? Non ! Alors, ferme-là pour un temps et fais de la magie sans baguette.

\- Tu es vraiment le dernier des imbéciles, Potter. Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ? Je crois que tu n'as pas assez côtoyé le mal pour croire une seule seconde qu'elle est aussi stupide que de laisser deux sorciers dans une pièce sans en bannir la magie.

\- Ah oui, fit le brun avec un rictus. Il est vrai que toi tu l'as pas mal visité, le côté des ténèbres.

Harry eut un coup d'œil sur le côté quand un objet qui commença à léviter. Il regarda le garde qui leur faisait dos et sourit.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Énervons-nous !

\- Je suis déjà énervé, Potter !

\- Ah oui, je n'avais pas remarqué. A vrai dire, je n'arrive plus bien à faire attention puisque tu as toujours cette expression d'homme constipé quand tu t'énerves. Et vu que tu es toujours en train d'hurler quand je suis présent…

\- Je ne hurle pas ! Grinça Draco en le foudroyant du regard. J'étends juste ta bêtise aux yeux du monde qui semble tellement t'aduler alors qu'en vrai, tu n'es qu'un pitoyable assassin sans parents pour lui donner la fessée.

\- Je préfère ne pas avoir de parents que de me coltiner Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy qui ont sûrement dû te plier sous les Doloris pour que tu atteignes un tel niveau de trisomie.

\- Potter ! Hurla le blond et la vague éclata.

Elle saccagea tout. Elle détruit les chaînes et plia les barreaux. Elle repoussa le garde avec une telle intensité qu'il alla s'exploser contre le mur d'en face et s'effondra, inconscient. Harry et Draco retombèrent au sol, les réflexes du brun le fit se relever plus vite. Il courut vers les barreaux maintenant assez tordu pour les laisser passer.

\- Génial, ça a marché. Viens, Mal...

En se retournant, il se prit une droite plus que douloureuse. Il grimaça, évita la seconde mais le blond leva la main et sa magie bloqua Harry contre les barreaux. Le brun n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était devenu aussi puissant. Il resta quelque peu perplexe face à son regard sombre. Aucun des deux ne parla. Ils se regardèrent longuement alors qu'autour d'eux, la vague crépitait à nouveau. Puis Draco relâcha lentement le brun alors qu'elle se calmait.

\- Quand on sera en sécurité à Camelot, je ne veux plus jamais recroiser ta route… Notre trêve prendra fin là-bas.

Harry accusa le coup. Son cœur se mit à battre incroyablement vite mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Bien… Dit-il froidement. Sortons d'ici.

Il se glissa hors de la prison, Draco sur ces talons. Ils montèrent rapidement les marches en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Mais dans ce château qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ils ne purent savoir où était la sortie. Quand ils voulurent tourner dans un couloir, Harry rattrapa à temps Draco. Une patrouille faisait son tour de garde. Ils reprirent l'escalier et montèrent encore. Chaque fois, ils furent bloqués, tant et si bien qu'ils arrivèrent tout en haut de la tour.

En sortant précipitamment, ils furent éblouit par la lumière du soleil. Ils se précipitèrent vers le bord et Harry regarda en bas. Il y avait assez de prise pour descendre de ce côté, et surtout personne ne pourrait les voir. Mais il se rappela à temps que Malfoy ne savait pas grimper. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il arrive jusqu'en bas en tout cas. Il fit le tour et de l'autre côté, il y avait de l'eau. Un immense lac qui pourrait les cueillir sans problème. Draco suivit son geste puis le regarda.

\- Oh non, Potter ! Hors de question.

\- Nous…

Soudain, des cloches sonnèrent et bizarrement, cela ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Discrètement, il regarda du côté de la cour et put voir qu'en bas tout le monde s'activait. Il put voir Aggravain donnait des ordres et en comprit le sens. « Trouvez-les ! » Hurlait-il. Il retourna alors voir le lac et inspira profondément.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Malfoy. A moins que ta magie ne puisse nous venir en aide ?

\- Je suis peut-être magicien, mais je ne suis pas faiseur de miracle !

\- On est d'accord.

\- Il est hors de question que je saute ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien entendu ?

\- Alors reste-là. Ça me va tout aussi bien. Meurs mais rapidement s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de souffrir.

Ceci dit, il fit demi-tour et prit quelques mètres. Il se pencha en avant, inspirant expirant quand l'adrénaline de ce qu'il allait faire lui monta droit au cœur. Il avisa Malfoy qui était toujours penché sur le rebord et sourit. Après ça, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, ça c'est sûr. Ils atteindraient le point de non-retour. Mais tant pis, si ça leur sauvait la vie. Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put. Draco se retourna à temps pour le voir lui foncer dessus. Son visage se décomposa.

\- Non ! Non ! Hurla-t-il quand Harry l'attrapa par la taille et sauta.

Ils tombèrent dans un silence presque mortel.

* * *

 **65** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 4 jour.**

* * *

\- Alors, dit Ron, Morgana aurait acquis la puissance des ténèbres ?

Lui et Blaise se remettait lentement de ce qu'Arthur et Merlin leur avaient raconté sur la femme qui causait tous les maux de Camelot voire d'Albion.

\- Elle est une grande prêtresse de l'Ancienne religion qui malheureusement est devenue mauvaise. Acquiesça Merlin. Elle ne sera reput que quand Arthur sera mort et qu'elle régnera sur Albion.

\- Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, Fit Arthur, pensif. Aggravain a sûrement emmené Harry et Draco auprès d'elle.

\- Allons-y ! Qu'attendons-nous ? S'exclama le roux. Il faut tout de suite aller les libérer.

\- Malheureusement, murmura Merlin, les yeux baissés. Nous ne savons pas où est-ce qu'elle se cache. Et croyez-nous, nous avons tout essayé pour la retrouver. En vain.

Ron ragea et se leva brusquement. Ce n'était pas croyable. Blaise tenta de le calmer mais il le rejeta. Arthur comprit son agacement, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que ce qu'il faisait déjà. Il avait envoyé plusieurs groupes de ses soldats à leur recherche. Il avait refusé les demandes de leurs amis de les joindre, sachant que leurs sentiments leur feraient faire des choses stupides. Il ne pouvait que les regardait se mourir d'inquiétude pour eux. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas des masses. Merlin posa une main sur son épaule et hocha négativement la tête, ayant suivi la tracée de ces pensées. Il avait raison, il ne devait pas les laisser partir à la recherche de ses amis.

Le roux intercepta le geste et furieux, se pencha pour saluer le Roi avant de quitter les lieux. Il partit jusqu'aux écuries où il attrapa son arc et ses flèches. Puis il se dirigea jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement où il s'acharna pendant plusieurs minutes sur des cibles qui n'avaient malheureusement rien demandé. Il comprenait parfaitement les agissements du roi Arthur. Il n'arrivait juste pas à s'empêcher de penser qu'il laissait tomber son meilleur ami.

\- Ron, murmura Neville derrière lui.

Le roux baissa son arc au sol. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état-là.

\- J'imagine que la cible à la tête d'Arthur, rit-il en remontant et tirant sa flèche.

Elle atterrit pile poil sur la tête du sac dont le sable commença à se déverser lentement. Neville vint à côté de lui et lui tendit une fleur. Le roux la prit sans comprendre. C'était une belle de nuit blanche, sûrement à peine éclose. Le botaniste sourit à son ami et lui dit :

\- Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Draco peut l'être en magie mais avec les plantes, c'est autre chose.

Il passa sa main sur la plante et celle-ci s'entoura autour du poignet de Ron en plusieurs lanières desserrées tel un bracelet. Ses pétales grossirent légèrement et prirent une couleur rose pâle.

\- Quand Harry ira mal, elle te le dira. Et quand il sera à nouveau parmi nous, elle s'envolera…

\- Merci Neville, sourit Ron.

Le brun lui sourit en retour.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Je pense même que Draco et lui s'en sortiront. Quand ils sont tous les deux, ils accomplissent des miracles.

\- Si tant est qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre !

\- On ne peut qu'espérer qu'ils nous reviennent sans s'être mutuellement ôter la vie.

\- J'avoue. Fit le roux en se penchant pour caresser la tête de Ciel.

* * *

 **66** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 5 jour.**

* * *

\- Excuse-moi Malfoy, j'ai oublié d'apporter une carte en même temps que je te sauvais la vie !

\- Me sauver la vie ? _Me sauver la vie !_ Explosa-t-il. Tu m'as brisé avec tes mots, puis jeté du haut d'une tour. Tu as faillis me noyer quand des gardes sont passés et maintenant je manque de mourir de faim dans cette fichue forêt où nous n'arrivons même pas à retrouver notre chemin ! Alors vois-tu, je ne vois pas quand est-ce que tu m'aurais sauvé la vie !

\- Tu es vraiment exaspérant. Cela ne fait que deux jours que nous marchons, et je ne peux déjà plus te supporter. Ah attend… Non, toujours pas !

\- Nous ne marchons pas, nous errons, Potter ! Comment es-tu sûr que Camelot soit dans cette direction ?

\- Je ne sais pas, moi. L'intuition. Et si cela ne te suffit pas, regarde !

Il lui montra un immense panneau où des lettres avaient été gravées dans le bois. Ils purent facilement lire le nom de Camelot ainsi que la flèche qui montrait la bonne direction. Draco se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il continua son chemin, ses jambes s'étant presque aguerries ne le faisaient plus souffrir.

\- Il n'empêche que j'ai faim.

Harry haussa les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment l'homme le plus exaspérant du monde. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Sans arme, ils avaient peu de chance d'attraper quoi que ce soit. Et Draco était vraiment, vraiment nul à la chasse. Il avait ri sans retenu au lapin qui s'était enfui en le griffant au visage après que le blond l'ait attrapé avec sa magie. Harry avait alors juré qu'il n'avait rien, afin qu'il garde ses traces sur sa peau si parfaite.

Le brun scruta les différents arbres avant de trouver un poirier. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour en attraper une et Draco eut un rictus. Il arriva et prit sans mal les délicieux petits fruits.

\- Tu fais vraiment pitié, Potter.

Le brun gronda et finalement sauta en attrapant la branche qu'il tira à sa taille. Il en cueillit plusieurs et chargea ses bras. Ils reprirent leur route, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Il ne savait pas du tout combien de temps ils leur restaient à marcher. Puis Draco entendu les chutes d'eau et se précipita là-bas pour s'abreuver. Ainsi, il fit apparaître deux gourdes qu'il remplit et tendit une à Harry. Celui-ci la prit avec dégoût.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama le blond. Est-ce si dur pour le grand Harry Potter d'accepter l'aide d'un simple mortel.

\- Seulement de toi, Malfoy. Fit le brun en faisant demi-tour pour retourner sur la route. Seulement de toi.

Le blond ne répliqua pas et le suivit. Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs heures. Deux jours qu'ils s'étaient évadés du château de Morgana. Ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient, ils avançaient parfois à l'aveuglette, se réjouissaient chaque fois qu'une pancarte leur assurait être sur le bon chemin et s'engueulait énormément. Chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient en fait. Draco avaient encore ses mots en travers de la gorge, et aussi le saut dans l'eau glacée. Même s'il savait qu'il lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie. Mais ça, il ne lui dirait jamais.

Il ne savait plus où ils en étaient dans les comptes. Le nombre de fois qu'ils s'étaient protégés mais ce qu'il savait parfaitement, c'est qu'il ne le faisait uniquement que pour être sûr de ne pas recevoir le même châtiment. Soudain, Harry l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa hors de la route. Cachés dans les fourrés, il regarda une calèche tirée par deux chevaux avancer tranquillement. C'était une remorque pleine de cochons et sur le banc, un homme qui sifflait une chanson. Harry sortit de l'ombre et se dirigea vers lui pour l'arrêter. L'homme le regarda longuement alors qu'il lui souriait.

\- Bonjour. Excusez-moi mais nous sommes perdus. Allez-vous à Camelot ?

\- Non, je n'y vais pas monsieur, mais là où je vais se trouve à une demi-journée de marche.

Il le scruta encore en remarquant ses habits d'assassins et ses muscles qui prouvaient qu'il était un guerrier. Alors il ajouta, un soupçon de peur dans la voix.

\- Je n'ai que des cochons gros et gras, monsieur, et pas d'argent sur moi.

\- Oh, non, non… Nous ne… Malfoy, viens ici tout de suite ! Nous ne sommes que des voyageurs perdus, je vous le promets. Nous avons marché deux jours et deux nuits de suite. Nous ne demandons que de pouvoir vous accompagner pour rejoindre Camelot au plus vite. Nous n'avons pas d'argent aussi, mais nous avons des poires et de l'eau, si cela peut vous payer. Désolé de ne pouvoir faire mieux.

\- Gardez vos poires et votre eau, jeune homme, sourit finalement le paysan. Et montez, je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie.

\- Potter, chuchota le blond. Nous n'allons pas voyager… là-dessus !

\- Marche si c'est que tu souhaites. Au contraire, je n'aurais plus à voir ta sale tronche. Moi dans tous les cas, je monte !

Il joint les gestes à la parole et se posa à côté des cochons, se fichant de la boue et de la puanteur. Draco le suivit, plus que réticent. Il acheva de gronder quand un des cochons vint le pousser de son groin sur le visage, en laissant une grosse trace de bave quand il le lécha. Harry éclata de rire.

\- Il te restait de la poire sans doute.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir, le maudissant sûrement silencieusement de toutes les manières possibles. La calèche reprit sa route avec entrain.

\- Alors, vous venez de Camelot ? Comment avez-vous atterri ici ?

\- Oh, ça, monsieur, c'est une très longue histoire…

* * *

 **68** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 7 jour.**

* * *

Arthur regarda Merlin alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur la fenêtre. Dix jours avaient passés depuis leur disparition, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Draco ou d'Harry. Merlin s'était muré dans un silence tel qu'il n'en faisait jamais. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'enchanteur eut un sursaut.

\- Merlin, je…

\- Sir. Fit Léon en entrant dans le bureau du roi.

Ce dernier lâcha immédiatement la main du brun. Merlin se poussa légèrement alors que la tristesse le prit encore. C'était ainsi qu'il voyait sa futur relation avec Arthur. Une relation cachée à tous. Arthur intercepta son regard sombre et s'en voulut énormément. Pourquoi avait-il réagi si brusquement ? Après tout, il était roi. C'était à lui de prendre les grandes décisions. Et s'il voulait qu'un jour Merlin devienne sien, il ne devrait pas avoir à s'en cacher.

\- Sir, nous avons cherché partout dans les kilomètres voisins. En vain. Perceval m'a fait revenir pour vous avertir qu'ils partaient plus loin et seraient de retour dans trois jours.

\- Bien, fit Arthur en soupirant.

Le chevalier se pencha et sortit de la pièce. Arthur se tourna vers Merlin dans l'intention de s'excuser mais celui-ci avait disparu. Il alla se rasseoir derrière son bureau emplis de parchemin en tout genre, de plumes et d'encres. Il se pencha en avant, la tête dans ses mains. Comment devait-il procéder ? Comment arriverait-il à réunifier Albion quand il n'arrivait même pas à avoir Merlin ? Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Les lois, les traités, les guerres, les petites affaires de gens en difficulté, son peuple et même ceux des royaumes voisins… C'était tant de travail pour lui. Il se rendit compte à quel point tout était plus facile quand son père était encore là et cela l'attrista.

Et en plus de cela, même s'il pouvait compter sur Merlin pour l'aider comme il le pouvait, il voyait combien il le perdait de plus en plus. Il ne demandait qu'un instant, juste un moment pour qu'il puisse le voir comme lui le voyait, pour qu'il arrête de penser qu'être serviteur l'empêchait de vivre à ses côtés comme son égal. Après tout, il était Merlin !

Oui, il ne demandait qu'un instant où tous pourraient le voir ainsi, Merlin, le plus grand et puissant sorcier du monde… Et une idée émergea dans son esprit.

* * *

 **70** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 9 jour.**

* * *

Harry descendit de la calèche et se précipita sur l'homme pour lui serrer chaleureusement la main. Après deux jours de plus sur le chemin, il se relayait pour ne pas perdre du temps la nuit, il était enfin arrivé. Camelot, pourtant encore si loin, se voyait déjà. Les plus grandes tours du château en tout cas.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous n'en avez peut-être pas conscience mais vous venez sûrement de nous sauver la vie. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, aller voir le roi Arthur Pendragon et dîtes lui bien qu'Harry Potter à une dette envers vous. Je viendrais vous aider sans concession.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonne chance mes petits gars.

Après un dernier au revoir, Harry, suivit de près par Draco, repartit de bon train. Ils avaient vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur cet homme. Bon, ils allaient enfin rentrés. Prendre un bain, dormir dans un lit, mais avant tout retrouver tous leurs amis. Ce qui leur avait manqué. Parce qu'après ce périple avec Malfoy, la vague avait eu du mal à se contrôler à plusieurs reprises. D'ailleurs, ce dernier le regardait d'un air mauvais.

\- Quoi ?

\- _Je viendrais vous aider sans concession._ Imita-t-il dans une parfaite réplique d'Harry mais en version gamin de huit ans. Encore et toujours le grand Potter, l'illustre sauveur qui refait surface, à croire que tu aimes ça, qu'il t'adule, criant ton nom comme une légende. Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus mièvre. Ça me dégoûte.

Harry serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Plus qu'une demi-journée de marche et il serait à jamais débarrasser de cet horrible, écœurant, irritant Serpentard. Il continua de marcher en accélérant le pas, espérant ainsi le semer mais le blond le suivait de près. Ils ne dirent rien, plusieurs heures de suite quand, enfin, ils arrivèrent en ville. Les gens se retournaient derrière eux. Après tout, ils étaient de la tête aux pieds couverts de boue et de bleus. Harry tira sur ses manches pour que personne ne voie les marques de fer qui avait rougie sa peau. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que quelqu'un l'arrête alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés.

Draco l'attrapa soudainement par l'épaule et le tira vers lui. Le brun, tellement dans ses pensées n'avaient pas vu une charrette qui lui fonçait dessus. Il resta hébété quelques secondes avant de se dégager de l'étreinte un peu trop chaude du blond et le foudroya du regard avant de repartir d'un pas rageur.

\- Bien sûr, fit Malfoy en le suivant. C'est bien trop dur à Harry Potter de me dire merci.

\- Arrête de me toucher, hurla Harry sans s'arrêter pour autant. Arrête de me parler, et surtout arrête de me suivre.

\- Je te signale que nous allons au même endroit, sombre abruti que tu es. Tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse le tour juste pour te faire plaisir ?

\- Si, justement !

\- Il est hors de question que je reste dans cet état, cette merde que tu nous as foutue.

Là, Harry se retourna brusquement. Ils étaient maintenant en plein milieu de la cour. Les gens les regardaient se hurler dessus avec de grands yeux ronds. Quelques gardes s'étaient approchaient au cas où, mais en reconnaissant Harry et Draco, ils ne dirent rien. Harry s'avança vers le blond et posa son index sur son torse dans un geste réprobateur.

\- Dans la merde que JE nous ai foutue ? J'ai du mal comprendre Malfoy !? Qui m'a suivi dans la forêt juste pour pouvoir se moquer encore et encore ? Qui ne pouvait pas rester à sa place !?

\- Je ne t'ai pas... Je t'ai suivi parce que...

\- Tu m'as suivi parce que quoi, Malfoy ? A cause de toi et de ta fascination que tu as de vouloir me faire sortir de mes gonds, on s'est fait attraper, emprisonner et nous avons dormi dans un bac à cochon ! Si ce n'est cela, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

La vague arriva. Comme à leur habitude, ils ne virent rien... Ils ne virent pas les objets s'envoler, ils ne virent pas les gens s'effrayer et s'enfuir, ils ne virent pas les gardes pointer leurs lances sur eux. Mais la vague n'était pas très puissante, elle ne crépitait pas, parce que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait qu'un côté du lien qui était en colère. Draco lui, le regardait avec son éternel visage qui n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Finalement, il murmura, d'un ton si lent qu'Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris :

\- Je t'ai suivi parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et toute colère disparut de son visage. Ainsi que la vague. Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. D'un coup, il se trouva très bête. Il vit Draco plissait des yeux. Il s'était inquiété pour lui. Il avait eu peur qu'il ne se fasse tuer… C'était donc pour ça qu'il était venu. Mais comme d'habitude, il s'était entêté. Il n'avait pas voulu voir que le grand Draco Malfoy pouvait être « gentil ». Il n'avait rien voulu savoir… Draco le dépassa mais Harry l'attrapa par le bras. Ils étaient dos à dos, Draco regardant droit devant lui, Harry le sol. Et cette main qui le retenait.

\- Alors, Potter, j'ai le droit de te toucher maintenant ?

\- Je… Murmura-t-il.

Mais rien ne voulait sortir. Autour d'eux, d'autres gardes étaient enfin arrivés, ainsi que Lancelot et Perceval. Les deux derniers avaient le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'au moment où ils remarquèrent que les gardes n'avaient rien de très accueillant. Au contraire, ils avaient toujours leurs épées ou lances dégainés et se rapprochaient d'un pas sûr vers les deux hommes. Ils finirent par fermer le cercle autour d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? S'écria Lancelot mais un des gardes l'arrêta.

\- Nous allons procéder à une arrestation. Dit-il avant de se pencher et chuchoter : ce sont des sorciers.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Percy.

Mais sans prévenir, les gardes se lancèrent sur les pauvres voyageurs dont, décidément, ce n'était par leurs jours. Harry sursauta et se laissa faire alors que Draco se débattit légèrement sans comprendre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

\- Au nom du roi, je vous arrête, scanda le chef des gardes. Pour possession et usage de la magie dans le royaume de Camelot !

Harry regarda autour de lui, légèrement surpris puis effrayé. Il se tourna vers Draco et lui souffla de se laisser faire, puis aperçut Lancelot et Perceval. Les deux étaient tétanisés. Harry s'attrista. Ils auraient dû leur faire confiance… Ils auraient dû leur dire. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas eu assez confiance en eux, après tout ce que les chevaliers avaient fait pour leur apprendre et les protéger. Ils auraient dû leur dire.

Puis les gardes les relevèrent et ils les emmenèrent. Ils les jetèrent dans une geôle sans prendre de pincettes. Draco en amont qui atterrit sur les fesses avec un petit cri de douleur, puis Harry qui lui tomba entre ses jambes. De retour à la case départ fut la pensée qui les traversa tous les deux. Ils étaient fatigués, éreintés. Leurs corps leur criaient de prendre quelques jours de vacances. Alors quand ils se retrouvèrent ainsi, l'un sur l'autre. Aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement pour se dégager.

Harry s'assit en gémissant et replia ses genoux pour mettre ses bras autour de ses jambes. Le blond soupira regarda son profil. Il eut envie de lui sortir une vanne. N'importe quoi pour effacer ce voile de tristesse qui avait enseveli son visage. Surtout depuis que Lancelot et Perceval n'avaient pas réagi. Il ne savait que penser d'eux. Les détestaient-ils maintenant ? Il hésita, leva une main et la reposa, trembla un peu, puis finalement il passa outre tout ce qu'il pouvait penser et posa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry. Il enfouit sa tête contre son torse.

Harry se tendit, écarquilla les yeux mais ne fit rien. Il se laissa aller, il n'avait plus envie de recommencer. Il en avait assez de s'énerver. Sans le savoir du tout, c'était le geste qu'il attendait pour vraiment faire la paix. Il ferma les yeux et pensa que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal d'être ami avec Draco Malfoy. Dans tous les cas, il se sentit étrangement apaisé.

\- Merci… murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que je ne fais ça que parce qu'autrement tu ferais exploser tout l'étage.

Harry ne répondit pas. Oui, c'était sans doute ça. Quoi d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser Malfoy à le prendre dans ses bras sinon ça ?

\- Tu crois qu'Arthur va devoir nous tuer ? Il faut qu'il le fasse… Sinon, il perdra toute crédibilité devant son peuple. Et si nous nous évadons, ce sera pire.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Arthur va trouver une solution. Et si ce n'est lui, Merlin et les autres le feront. Ils vont… Ils vont…

Draco posa son front sur le haut du crâne du brun. Il ne dit rien de plus, parce qu'aucun des deux n'y croyaient vraiment.

\- Tout ça à cause de tes sautes d'humeur, murmura le blond.

\- Je n'ai pas créé la vague, je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'elle apparaisse dans notre vie et qu'elle me lie à mon imbécile de pire ennemi. J'en ai assez de tout ça.

Draco réfléchit un petit moment avant de se relever et de prendre une grande respiration.

\- Bien, Potter, écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois. Peu importe que nous mourrions aujourd'hui ou demain, ou même dans dix ans. Veux-tu être mon ami ? Et pas seulement essayer de bien nous entendre, non, je dis bien mon ami, avec aucune remarque disgracieuse, finit les piques, enfin… si peut-être quelques-unes, mais pas méchantes, genre… tes cheveux sentent vraiment mauvais. Oui, tu as raison, nous sentons tous les deux mauvais donc ça compte pas mais…

Il soupira alors qu'Harry s'était redressé et le regardait comme s'il venait de la quatrième dimension. Puis ses yeux se glissèrent sur la main qu'il lui avait tendue. Cette même main qu'il y a sept ans aurait peut-être changé toute sa vie. Cette main qu'il avait hésité et qu'il hésitait à nouveau. Draco avait changé, il avait grandi, il était moins aristocratique qu'il put l'être. Il n'avait plus de balai dans le cul, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et des idées reçues pleins la tête.

Draco n'était plus le même garçon de onze ans qu'il avait refoulé la première fois. Pouvait-il alors effacer sept années de haine ? Comme ça, juste en acceptant cette fois-ci sa main. Est-ce que ça allait réellement tout changer ?

\- Alors, murmura Draco en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tu le veux oui ou non ?


	11. Les visions

**Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé ou que vous passez de bonnes vacances. Moi j'en reviens, c'était génial. Et voilà, déjà la reprise du boulot pour moi malheureusement. Ce fut court. Bouhou. Et qui dit reprise de boulot, reprise de l'écriture (oui, je n'ai que ça à faire au travail. Lol.)**

 **J'ai changé quelques trucs à la fiction dont surtout les jours que les visiteurs passent dans le monde de Merlin. J'espère que cela vous aidera à mieux comprendre la fiction. J'en ai profité aussi pour relire et corriger, j'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant.**

 **A ce jour, 19 sur environ 30 sont écrits. Oui elle en fait 30, j'en suis surprise moi-même.**

* * *

 **Encore bonnes vacances et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :** Les visions.

* * *

 **70** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 9 jour.**

* * *

Draco avait cette main tendue vers lui et Harry ne pouvait pas faire un seul geste. Il était complètement hypnotisé, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui hurlait de la saisir, alors qu'une autre l'obligeait à rester de marbre. S'il la prenait… Une de ses portes dans sa tête voulait s'ouvrir. S'il la prenait… il ne serait que… ami… ?

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand soudainement la porte du cachot s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Merlin et Arthur, suivit de leurs quatre compagnons de voyage dans le temps. Harry se leva brusquement, Draco faisant de même.

\- Harry ! S'exclama Ron en venant l'enserrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte amicale. Bon dieu, Harry, tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Plus jamais ça ! Où étiez-vous ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, fit Harry avec un sourire. Mais, il y a plus urgent… Arthur… Nous sommes désolés, on n'a encore pas su se contrôler.

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire, Arthur, hocha Draco en culpabilisant un peu. On acceptera si cela peut t'aider.

Le roi écarquilla les yeux.

\- M'aider à quoi ? Vous faire quoi ?

\- Eh bien, fit Harry sans faillir. Nous faire brûler ! Pour que tu puisses montrer au peuple que tu es un roi.

Ils les regardèrent tous avant de soudainement éclater de rire. Severus sourit doucement en se frappant la tête de sa main. Harry regarda Draco sans comprendre. Si Arthur n'était pas là pour les faire brûler, était-il là pour les aider à s'échapper ?

\- Harry, Draco… Dit le roi en s'approchant d'eux pour prendre leurs épaules dans chaque main. Je ne suis pas mon père. Je ne brûlerais jamais de sorciers. J'aurais dû faire ça dès le début, c'est la première loi que j'aurais dû signer d'ailleurs.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Draco.

\- Je vais abolir la loi anti-magie dans Camelot.

Harry se mit à sourire bêtement.

\- Alors vous pouvez sortir tranquillement d'ici, et surtout… Allez prendre une douche ! Vous puez le crottin de cheval à des kilomètres.

\- C'était du cochon, bouda Harry alors que Ron l'emmenait déjà hors de la cellule.

Neville et Ciel les suivirent et les deux amis demandèrent à Harry de leur raconter ses périples. Les trois Serpentard lui suivirent de loin, Draco au centre. Il regardait le brun rire avec ses amis et eut son cœur qui se serra. Il ouvrit sa main devant son visage. Il n'avait pas voulu… Encore… Que devait-il faire pour qu'ils deviennent amis ? Parce que Draco comprit à l'instant même où il avait prononcé ses mots que c'est ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant… Du fond de son cœur.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir où ils vivaient, un spectacle plus qu'amusant lui redonna le sourire. Tous les chevaliers qui s'étaient lié d'amitié avec eux étaient présents. Ainsi, Yvain pestait sur Ron, Perceval grondait Harry, et Neville était pris à partie entre Léon et Gauvain. Severus fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à Draco. Lancelot vit Blaise et commença à faire autant de bruit que les autres.

\- Ah le voilà, lui ! Viens ici, que je te tire les oreilles. Tu es un sorcier alors !? Tu t'es donc bien moqué de moi pendant que je t'apprenais à te battre. Alors que tu pouvais me mettre à terre à n'importe quel moment !

\- Non… Non ! Cela n'a rien avoir.

\- Ah oui ? Prouve-le-moi !

Blaise le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mais comment ?

Lancelot réfléchit pendant cinq secondes avant de s'exclamer :

\- J'en sais rien ! Mais si un jour je trouve, je t'attendrais sur le terrain d'entraînement ! Et crois-moi que tu passeras un sale quart d'heure.

Blaise éclata de rire et Lancelot posa une main sur son épaule pour rire avec lui. Draco sourit, que ses chevaliers pouvaient être bêtes parfois. Il intercepta un regard qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Tiens donc… Y aurait-il de la jalousie dans l'air ?

\- Alors comme ça, demanda Ethan, étonné, vous êtes tous les six des sorciers… Et Merlin aussi ?

\- Les nouvelles vont vite apparemment, murmura Draco. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas les gars mais moi, je vais prendre une douche.

\- Pareillement, s'exclama Harry en se défaisant de l'énorme poigne de Perceval.

\- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, cria-t-il alors que son élève lui claquait la porte au nez.

\- Venez, allons dans la salle à manger. Nous allons tout vous expliquer.

La voix calme de Severus les apaisa immédiatement et ils hochèrent, avides de savoir.

* * *

 **72** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 11 jour.**

* * *

Lancelot monta sur la petite estrade devant les habitants de la ville de Camelot. Il soupirait dans sa tête. Arthur exagérait parfois. Pourquoi était-ce à lui de faire ça ? Il eut une petite pensée pour les chevaliers qui étaient partis dans tous les petits villages du royaume. Bon, la bonne chose était que lui n'avait eu à se déplacer bien loin. Mais tout de même, il était un chevalier ! Pas un troubadour. Il n'aimait pas se trouver sur le devant d'une scène, autre que celle d'une bataille épique, d'un combat à mort ou d'un entraînement bien fatiguant.

Qu'importe, il regarda tour à tour les hommes et femmes présents, trouvant la ville juste derrière eux bien silencieuse. Tout le monde s'était rassemblé sans faire d'histoire. Gwen était là aussi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Après avoir arrêté d'être domestique à sa demande, il lui avait promis un grand avenir, un mariage, puis un enfant. Peut-être plusieurs. Elle lui redonna du courage et il fit signe au serviteur d'approcher. Celui-ci déplia un long parchemin et il débuta sa lecture.

\- « Ordre du jour numéro quatorze :

» Loi numéro cent deux, deux, annulant et remplaçant la loi numéro cent deux :

» Moi, Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot, fils d'Uther Pendragon, décrète que la loi anti-magie qui vise les sorciers, les druides ainsi que toutes créatures magiques vivant à Camelot est à partir de ce jour abolie. A cet effet, les habitants possédant des pouvoirs magiques seront considérés et jugés égal à tout autre être humain, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais. Il est dorénavant interdit de mépriser, de brutaliser ou de tuer quelqu'un dont sa seule faute aurait été de faire de la magie. Par cela, il convient que brûler un sorcier devient un crime contre la royauté et est passible de prison, voire de mort selon l'acte commis. Je mets en garde que cette loi n'empêchera pas le jugement d'un sorcier, si ces pouvoirs n'ont de but que d'aller à l'encontre de la paix de Camelot ou d'Albion lui-même. »

Lancelot reprit sa respiration alors qu'un murmure s'était élevé dans l'assemblée. Il y avait des airs choqués, d'autres juste surpris, certains pleuraient, de joie comme de tristesse. Et puis des sourires mais ils ne savaient s'ils pouvaient applaudir ou pas. Gwen eut un immense sourire. Camelot était maintenant complètement délivrée de la main tyrannique et sans émotion d'Uther Pendragon. C'était magnifique.

Le domestique replia le parchemin puis en ouvrit un autre qu'il présenta à Lancelot. Celui-ci maudit en son sein Arthur de pondre bien trop d'idées en deux jours seulement puis reprit sa lecture, d'une voix un peu moins robotique.

\- « Ordre de jour numéro quinze :

» Lettre du roi de Camelot :

» Chers habitants de Camelot,

» Par cette présente lettre, moi, Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot, fils d'Uther Pendragon vous présente Merlin, maintenant devenu mon conseiller et enchanteur de Camelot. Cette nouvelle fonction lui octroie le pouvoir ainsi que le devoir de venir en aide à chaque homme, femme ou enfant de Camelot dont le besoin ne pourrait se résoudre qu'avec la magie. Protecteur du royaume, il a juré en ma présence de nous servir, d'apporter la paix et défendre Camelot jusqu'à sa mort. Il invite les druides et les créatures magiques se cachant dans la forêt à sortir de l'ombre et ne plus vivre dans la peur. Par mon biais, il leur transmet un appel. Dans seize jours, une réunion au sein du château se tiendra pour décider de l'avenir d'Albion. Et c'est pacifiquement que Merlin, enchanteur, et moi-même, simple humain, travaillons main dans la main afin d'assurer la sécurité de toute personne qui sera présente, avec ou sans pouvoirs magiques.

» Vous seul êtes maître de votre destin.

Lancelot soupira quand il finit de lire. Arthur était vraiment trop bon. Il n'avait pas de doute que cette lettre toucherait nombre d'entre sorcier, mais combien de mauvais se présenterait devant lui pour atteindre à sa vie ? Et qui est-ce qui devrait être plus vigilant que les autres ? Les chevaliers d'Arthur, pardi. Encore une idée de Merlin sûrement. Il lui tirerait bien ses oreilles décollées. Lancelot descendit de son estrade alors que la foule s'éparpillait. Il regarda un instant les domestiques placarder les parchemins sur le mur des ordres du roi avant de sentir une douce main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour voir Guenièvre et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa délicatement.

\- Tu contes bien, lui dit-elle. Conteras-tu aussi bien à notre enfant quand il naîtra ?

\- Oui, je conterais même mieux. Et surtout pas ce genre de choses. Plutôt des moments romanesques de ma vie. Vois-tu ? Comment je suis devenu chevalier, comment j'ai sauvé la vie du roi, à plusieurs reprises ! Comment j'ai charmé sa mère.

Elle rit. Puis elle murmura dans son oreille :

\- J'ai hâte que le mariage est lieu alors, pour que nous puissions le faire.

Lancelot eut un frisson de plaisir, l'embrassa à nouveau, puis sa main. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la lâcher mais il devait retourner auprès d'Arthur.

\- Nous, nous marierons vite, alors. A ce soir, ma douce.

\- A ce soir, fit-elle en s'éloignant de son côté.

* * *

 **80** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 19 jour.**

* * *

Harry et Neville pénétrèrent dans le nouvel atelier de Merlin et Gaius, la bouche grande ouverte. Il était vraiment grand. Beaucoup plus grand que l'ancien. Tous les bouquins pouvaient maintenant entrer dans la bibliothèque qui faisait presque un pan de mur. Au beau milieu, une volière faisait place, avec un petit escalier serpentin pour monter jusqu'à elle. Il y avait plusieurs bureaux et deux portes au fond qui donnait accès à leur chambre. Un coin était réservé à la cuisine, un autre à la botanique.

Ciel jappa, retenant l'attention de Merlin, en haut dans la volière et Gaius qui tournait une potion dans sa marmite.

\- Eh, les amis. Que faîtes-vous donc là ?

\- L'installation s'est bien passée apparemment.

\- Oh, oui ! S'exclama Merlin, tout heureux. Et regardez, même pas huit jours et je reçois déjà des messages de druides.

Il déplia le bout de papier qu'il avait reçu avec un grand sourire qui ne s'effaça pas dans sa lecture.

\- Un de plus. Les druides sont charmés par la nouvelle loi d'Arthur, les sorciers retirent leur capuche. C'est un grand pas en avant pour la réunification d'Albion. Je suis si fier de lui.

\- Le lui as-tu seulement dit ? Demanda Gaius innocemment.

Merlin rougit ses pauvres grandes oreilles. Non, c'était vrai, il ne lui avait rien dit. Il aurait dû d'ailleurs. Mais avec tous ces nombreux changements, il avait trouvé là le meilleur moyen d'éviter son roi, même si cela lui faisait aussi de la peine. Il prit le parti de ne rien répondre et continua de travailler. Dans huit jours encore, une nuée de créatures magiques allaient se présenter aux portes de Camelot. Il fallait qu'il puisse s'assurer que personne ne pourrait attenter à sa vie. Et pour cela, il avait repéré avec Draco un sort qu'Arthur porterait qui empêcherait quiconque de pouvoir s'en prendre à lui avec ses pouvoirs.

Mais le blond avait soudainement disparu. Avec sa nouvelle fonction, il n'avait pas le temps de tout faire en même temps. Ce qui lui enlevait un poids, c'est qu'il n'était plus le serviteur d'Arthur. Il baissa subitement les yeux en pensant à ça. En effet, il ne l'était plus. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se retrouver le matin et le soir dans sa chambre. De lui servir à manger ou seulement d'être constamment à ses côtés. Maintenant, il n'y serait que très peu de temps dans la journée…

\- Merlin ?

\- O-oui ? Oh, euh… Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Draco n'est pas là, et j'aurais besoin de lui. Vous pourriez me le chercher s'il vous plaît ? J'ai encore pas mal de chose à faire et je ne peux le faire moi-même.

\- Oui, fit Neville, nous y allons.

\- Attend, Neville. S'écria Gaius, les sourcils froncés sur sa marmite. C'est bien que tu sois là, j'ai l'impression que je me suis trompé. Je voulais inventer une nouvelle potion de guérison rapide, mais j'ai dû choisir la mauvaise herbe.

\- Harry, tu peux t'en occuper, demanda le brun à son ami.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'il l'avait sciemment évité et qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Son cœur s'accéléra quand il hocha la tête et fit demi-tour pour partir à sa recherche. Qu'allait-il dire en sa présence. Il avait tant de fois pensé à la manière dont il aborderait le blond sans jamais avoir le cran de le faire. Il se souvint encore de cette main tendue vers lui et de lui hésitant à la prendre pour finalement ne pas le faire. Encore une fois…

Il regrettait son geste, il aurait dû la prendre et pas fuir comme il l'avait fait. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ?

Harry fit le tour du château avant de sortir. Il se laissa guider par leur lien qu'il avait l'impression avoir changé. C'était comme si il pouvait le voir de ses propres yeux, un long filet d'or qui le guidait jusqu'à lui. Harry marcha, sortit de la ville et rejoint l'endroit où il l'eut emmené un jour. Il le vit, assis près de l'arbre qu'ils eurent touché ensembles. Il était là, plongé dans un livre si profondément qu'Harry n'avait plus du tout envie de l'embêter. Mais il se reprit. Non, il n'allait pas fuir encore.

Il avança jusqu'à lui et c'est en voyant ses jambes que le blond leva la tête.

\- Potter. Que me veux-tu ?

Sa voix était douce et froide en même temps, elle donnait l'impression de ne pas aimer qu'il soit là, sans toutefois le rejeter.

\- Je… je voulais…

Draco attendit patiemment qu'il formule sa phrase. Il ne souriait pas, ne se moquait pas de lui. Il ne cherchait pas non plus à le presser. Alors Harry comprit que, lui, avait cédé. Ce qui le détendit complètement. Il lui sourit timidement et lui tendit sa main.

\- Amis ?

Le blond le fixa pendant un long moment. Puis il lâcha d'une main son livre et prit enfin la sienne.

\- A…

Soudain, ils ne virent plus rien. Les deux hommes avaient les yeux écarquillés et leurs pupilles se resserrèrent pour ne devenir qu'un point minuscule au fond de l'œil. Harry perdit tout sourire, Draco ouvrit légèrement la bouche et son livre glissa parterre. Dans leur tête un flot d'images défila, grésillant comme une vieille bande de film. Ce qu'ils virent, leur fit peur et en même temps les intrigua.

Aggravain était devant, suivit de près par deux ou trois hommes. Ils avaient l'air de s'infiltrer, mais les deux ne purent reconnaître l'endroit. Était-ce à Camelot ? Ils ne savaient pas. Le vieil oncle d'Arthur fit soudainement une halte et regarda devant lui. Pourquoi leur « vision » ne montrait que lui ? Ils le virent passer la tête au détour d'un couloir avant de faire signe de deux doigts à ses hommes qui le dépassèrent. Un temps passa où Aggravain scrutait les environs avec quelques gouttes de sueur sur le front. Puis les hommes repassèrent dans leur champ de vue et ils remarquèrent qu'il portait un homme avec un sac de tissus sur la tête.

\- C'est bon, l'entendirent-ils chuchoter. On l'a, maintenant rentrons et vite.

Harry et Draco les regardèrent s'éloigner et tout s'arrêta. Ils clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux, n'ayant pas bougé d'une semelle puis Harry paniqua. Il serra la main du blond et s'exclama :

\- Est-ce que tu as vu ?

Draco hocha rapidement la tête sans comprendre, aussi atterré que le brun.

\- C'était… ?

\- Aggravain. C'était lui, j'en suis sûr. Je l'ai vu pendant la bataille. Mais qui est l'homme qu'ils ont emporté ?

\- Tu crois que… c'est réel ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Quand il remarqua qu'il le tenait toujours par la main, il la lâcha avec un air gêné. Draco se leva et ramassa son livre.

\- On devrait en parler aux autres, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui… Murmura Harry. C'était… étrange… Comment se fait-il que cela ne nous est jamais arrivé avant ? Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

\- Non. C'est la première fois.

Ils se regardèrent et n'eurent pas besoin de se le dire. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si cela arrivait à l'instant même où ils décidaient de devenir ami. Au moment où ils se serraient la main de façon amical. Harry baissa la tête au sol, pensif et fit demi-tour avec Draco. Il en avait oublié sa mission première en venant ici. Il ne pensait qu'à cette vision qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Est-ce le futur, le présent ? Draco faisait de même.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de grabuge et je doute qu'Aggravain soit venu chercher un domestique alors soit c'est nous deux qu'il veut ou alors…

\- Arthur. Il faudrait prévenir Merlin. Le roi ne doit plus rester seul une seconde de plus.

\- Si on admet que cette vision risque d'arriver et est donc celle du futur ?

\- Tu vois autre chose ? Si ce n'est pas le futur qu'est-ce ? Nous n'avons que trois possibilités. Le passé, le présent ou le futur.

Draco sembla réfléchir.

\- Quatre, rien du tout. Si on effrayait tout le monde pour rien ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Je n'ai pas forcément envie de me sentir coupable après coup. Prévenons au moins Merlin, d'accord ? On lui demandera de garder le secret jusqu'à ce que nous en soyons sûrs.

\- Attend, dit-il en l'arrêtant.

Il lui tendit la main et Harry comprit, la plaça dans la sienne. Mais rien ne leur vint. Draco haussa les épaules et ils reprirent leur route jusqu'au nouvel atelier de Merlin et Gaius. Le seul point négatif, c'était qu'il était tout en haut d'une tour et plus en bas comme l'ancien. Merlin se tourna vers le blond quand ils entrèrent par la porte.

\- Ah, Draco, te voilà. Il faut que nous terminions la potion pour Arthur.

\- Oui… Hmm… Avant, Merlin, on aimerait te parler, s'il te plaît.

L'enchanteur fronça les sourcils mais les suivit tout de même. Quand ils furent dans un endroit plus tranquille, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à table.

\- On a eu une sorte de… hmm comment dire.

\- Une vision, murmura Harry.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Merlin. Comment ça ? Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire ?

\- Eh bien, fit Draco quelque peu gêné. On devenait ami… je crois… en se serrant la main.

\- On devenait ami tout court, _Draco_. Dit Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Oui, oui. On est ami ! Har-ry !

\- Donc, vous vous serriez la main et vous avez eu une vision ? Est-ce la vague ?

\- La vague ? S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Bah, peut-être. Si vous êtes amis, peut-être l'a-t-elle senti et sut que vous ne vous disputeriez plus. Alors au lieu d'extérioriser votre colère, elle intériorise votre amitié par le biais de visions.

\- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, fit Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Merlin haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'avez-vous vu au fait ? Une vision du passé ou du futur ?

\- Nous n'en savons rien. Commença Harry. C'était Aggravain, il semblait enlever quelqu'un.

\- Et nous pensons que ce serait peut-être nous puisqu'il nous a pris pour Emrys au lieu de toi. Ou Arthur.

\- C'est peut-être une vision du futur, réfléchit l'enchanteur. Vous avez essayé de recommencer ?

Les deux hochèrent avant qu'Harry ne lui dise qu'il n'avait pas réussi. Merlin leur conseilla de recommencer de temps en temps, juste au cas où leur vision ne revienne. Il leur promit aussi de garder un œil constant sur Arthur, et qu'eux ne devraient jamais se retrouver seuls. Puis invita Draco à finir la potion avec lui ce qu'il fit, après un dernier regard pour Harry. Ce dernier lui émit un sourire timide. Ce ne serait sûrement pas facile, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en bonne voie pour cette amitié.

* * *

 **81** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 20 jour.**

* * *

Blaise était encore et toujours en train de s'entraîner. Ron le voyait se démener avec Lancelot. Ces coups, bien au contraire de ceux de ses débuts, étaient sûrs et rapides. Lancelot ne riait plus. Il n'allait plus à terre. Des fois même était-ce lui qui demandait une pause. Mais Blaise avait un but précis. Il voulait devenir chevalier de Camelot. Lancelot, qui n'avait aucun titre y était parvenu. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Le roux souriait en se disant qu'il serait sûrement très fier de lui. Tout se passait à merveille ici-bas. Il n'avait plus à se cacher et Blaise et lui avait enfin fait la paix. Il faut dire que perdre quelqu'un de proche pouvait rapprocher.

Ron, assis sur le banc du terrain d'entraînement, avait posé son arc à côté de lui et scrutait un à un les gestes du noir. Il y avait toujours cette certaine gêne qui le prenait quand il remarquait que Lancelot était bien trop proche de Blaise. Mais il se voilait la face. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la jalousie, il se jurait.

Jusqu'à cet instant.

Lancelot prit une gourde d'eau et alla se rafraîchir. Blaise profita de cette pause pour le rejoindre. Le corps transpirant mais le sourire aux lèvres, il s'exclama :

\- Ron. Un petit combat ? Juste un entraînement.

\- Ça me ferait mal que de te mettre à terre devant tout le monde, Blaise.

Le noir rit et lui tendit une épée.

\- Essaie donc ?

Ron fit la moue. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec ça. Il préférait de loin la légèreté d'une flèche. Il se leva tout de même, peu adepte de fuir devant l'adversaire, encore moins quand c'était un Serpentard… Ou Blaise. Il prit l'épée dont la pointe retomba au sol.

\- Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi lourd.

Blaise rit en hochant négativement la tête.

\- N'essaye pas de m'avoir, Ron. Je te connais par cœur. Tes petits effets de surprise ne prennent pas avec moi.

Le roux rit avec lui et releva son épée d'une seule main.

\- Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser, c'est vraiment décevant.

Ils combattirent, parèrent, attaquèrent pendant un moment avec peu de force. Ron, tout comme Blaise, n'avait pas envie de le blesser. D'un mouvement habile, Ron fut désarmé avant qu'il ne le mette en échec, il le contourna et l'attrapa par le bras qui tenait son épée et plaça une dague sous sa gorge. Ainsi étroitement serrés, Blaise ne put que déglutir. Il pouvait sentir son torse jusque ses jambes. Cela lui avait tellement manqué. Comment pouvait-il lui dire… Lui dire qu'il avait envie de retourner dans ses bras. Sans fantaisie, sans tromperie cette fois-ci. Juste, Ron et lui dans une entente parfaite.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais assassin, rit-il difficilement.

\- Je suis archer, le détrompa-t-il. Mais à bout portant, nous savons comment retomber sur nos pattes.

\- Pas mal, murmura Blaise.

Ron voulut le relâcher mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Cette promiscuité entre le noir et lui… Il se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il souhaitait qu'elle revienne. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il cherchait à se confondre à Lancelot. A le faire disparaître pour qu'il ne reste qu'eux. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue et lui murmura :

\- Tu seras un grand chevalier, j'en suis sûr.

Puis il le lâcha et s'éloigna. Reprenant son arc, il ne fit pas demi-tour. Il n'avait pas envie de voir la réaction du noir face à son geste. Il devait sûrement le détester d'avoir fait ça. Et si il ne voyait ne serait-ce qu'un grain de moquerie dans son regard, Ron n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Après tout, Blaise et lui ne faisaient que semblant. Et un jeu reste un jeu… Enfin sûrement pour lui. Parce que là, Ron ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux quant à ce sentiment qu'il éructait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait avec Lancelot.

* * *

 **85** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 24 jour.**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Blaise se faisait sacrer chevalier. Les autres l'avaient accueilli avec joie et s'était empressé de faire une fête en son honneur. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous dans une taverne qu'ils avaient privatisé seulement pour eux. Blaise avait bien sûr invité tous ses amis, ainsi que leur roi qui n'avait malheureusement pas accepté. Ces nouvelles fonctions ne lui permettant pas. Les conversations allaient de bon train, aux rythmes des échoppes de bonnes bières et ils surent que le lendemain serait dur au réveil.

Alors que le tout juste chevalier était aux prises des anciens, Harry s'approcha de Ron pour lui sourire.

\- Combien penses-tu que Blaise va encore supporter avant de tomber ?

\- Peu, manifestement. Mais il peut se laisser aller ce soir. Demain commencera son vrai travail et là il comprendra sa douleur.

\- J'en doute, murmura Harry. Le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu accompagné Lancelot à ses gardes, restant des heures debout avec lui. Je pense que l'entraînement aura fait de lui ce qu'il est et que tout se passera bien.

Ron grogna dans sa bière, espérant s'empêcher de parler. Lancelot, encore et toujours lui.

\- Au fait, fit Harry en se disant qu'il devrait tout de même sortir Ron de l'ignorance. On n'oubliera pas d'aller à son mariage, d'accord ? Lancelot est de plus en plus intenable. Guenièvre se plaint à moi tous les jours.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux alors que la lumière refaisait surface. Mais bien sûr, comment était-il passé à côté de cela ? Il se frappa la tête de la main alors qu'Harry riait.

\- Quoi ? Attend, tu n'as pas cru tout de même qu'il était intéressé par Blaise ?

\- Non, non, non ! Je me… J'avais juste oublié, c'est tout. Bien sûr qu'on ira à son mariage !

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Mais hors de question de dire à Harry quoi que ce soit. Il se tourna et regarda Neville et Severus.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ?

Harry zyeuta discrètement dans leur direction alors qu'il hochait gravement la tête.

\- C'est sûr et certain. C'est un peu étrange, très surprenant mais bon. Ils ont l'air connecté par quelque chose qui ne se voit pas. Et je crois bien qu'eux-mêmes ne le voient pas non plus. Tiens, Ciel n'est pas avec Neville aujourd'hui. Je croyais qu'ils étaient inséparables.

Ron haussa les épaules sans s'en soucier. Il devait sûrement être en train de dormir dans sa chambre, ou à vadrouiller dehors. Draco les rejoint en s'adossant à son tour au bar. Ron vit Harry se tendre légèrement et le roux secoua négativement la tête.

\- Alors, Draco. Tu t'amuses ?

\- Absolument pas, soupira-t-il. Toute cette débauche de testostérones est un calvaire. A croire que les hommes ne vivent que pour montrer à quel point ils sont forts et qu'ils pourraient briser à main nues une pierre. Franchement… C'est dérisoire.

Il regarda de biais Harry avec un sourire.

\- Tu dois être en extase, là, Harry.

\- Bien que la vue est fort plaisante, non, pas vraiment. Je suis plutôt du genre sentimental.

Ron explosa dans sa bière alors qu'il s'étouffait. Il eut une quinte de toux pendant quelques minutes avant de se calmer sous le regard noir d'Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est vrai Harry, avoue que tu n'as pas était très sentimental avec… C'était qui déjà ? John. Oh, et Eric aussi. Et tu te rappelles de Mike ? Pas vraiment de sentiment là-dedans.

Il éclata de rire alors que le brun souriait en coin avec lui. Draco, par contre, était plus que surpris.

\- Mon dieu, Harry, ne me dit pas que tu as couché avec la moitié de Poudlard ?

\- Non, non, ricana Ron en s'essuyant une larme, juste la moitié _gay_ de Poudlard.

\- Ron, soupira Harry. Tu n'es pas censé être _mon_ meilleur ami ?

\- Eh bien, si j'avais su ça autrefois, je ne t'aurais jamais insulté de « Saint Potter ». S'exclama Draco. Plutôt de « Potter débauché ». Oui, ça aurait bien sonné, ça. Le « débauché Potter ».

\- C'est vrai que c'est mieux que « Potter l'enculé. » Fit Ron.

\- Ou encore « l'enculé Potter ». Rajouta Harry.

\- D'accord, d'accord, dit Draco en levant les mains.

Il fit une courbette comique devant le brun et s'exclama :

\- Harry, me feras-tu l'immense honneur que d'accepter mes plus plates excuses pour avoir dit que tu écartais les cuisses comme une vierge effarouchée afin de te faire prendre par derrière et d'en plus aimé ça. De façon plus cru.

Ron rit de bon cœur alors qu'Harry ne fit que sourire.

\- Je les accepte, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Le blond la lui prit avec un sourire et ils furent à nouveau aspirés.

* * *

 _Merlin et Arthur étaient là. Le gros plan sur eux les empêchèrent de voir où exactement. Ils savaient pourtant qu'ils étaient dehors. Un vent soufflé comme une semi tornade, faisant battre les cheveux des deux jeunes hommes sur leurs visages. Ils criaient tous les deux très fort pour couvrir le bruit._

 _\- Je dois y aller, Merlin._

 _\- Non ! Arthur, je t'en pries, ne fait pas ça._

 _\- Il le faut. Ne m'en empêche pas. Je suis l'unique clef qui peut refermer le portail. Je t'aime, Merlin._

 _Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et il se mit à courir. Où ? Ils ne le savaient pas. Mais quand ils virent Merlin s'effondrer au sol, hurlant de douleur, ils comprirent qu'Arthur était parti pour toujours._

* * *

\- Eh oh, les gars !

Ron passait et repassait une main devant les yeux d'Harry. Ils commencèrent à reprendre vie et se lâchèrent. Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux.

\- Ok, c'est… vraiment flippant, murmura Harry et l'autre hocha la tête.

* * *

 **86** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 25 jour.**

* * *

Arthur réfléchissait longuement. Ils le regardaient tous en attendant qu'ils disent quoi que ce soit. Harry et Draco se mordaient la lèvre. Ils espéraient ne pas avoir fait une erreur en leur disant leur étrange nouveau pouvoir. Ils avaient aussi un peu peur qu'ils les prennent pour des fous. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi que les autres les voyaient. Non, rien que le fait d'être ici pouvait dire qu'ils étaient tous fous. Alors, ils prirent très sérieusement la mise en garde que Draco et Harry venaient de leur énoncer. Et dans la salle à manger où ils se retrouvaient quotidiennement, un silence régnait bien vite coupé par leur roi.

\- Et vous avez ses visions depuis combien de temps ?

\- Quelques jours à peine, bredouilla Harry en fixant le blond.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne dire qu'ils avaient vu Arthur partir pour la mort, mais pas qu'ils l'avaient entendu dire « je t'aime » à Merlin. Ils ne voulaient pas leur causer de gêne. Et savait que s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre eux, ils leur diraient un jour où l'autre.

\- Depuis que nous n'avons plus de vague, précisément, ajouta Draco.

\- Nous pensons que ce serait peut-être son nouveau pouvoir, fit remarquer Merlin.

\- Elle serait donc passé de destruction massive à vision du futur ?

Ils ne purent répondre. Rien n'était à exclure.

\- Je vais donc mourir en me jetant dans un « portail » pour le fermer. Murmura Arthur. Mais pourquoi ?

Encore une fois, il n'eut pas d'écho. Ils n'en savaient rien. Ils avaient bien essayé de recommencer sans succès. Ils ne savaient pas comment la vague fonctionnait. Avant c'était facile, il s'énervait un peu et pouf, elle apparaissait. Mais là… Ils s'étaient serrés la main de différente manière, avec ou sans mots qu'ils avaient prononcés et bien d'autres. Mais le résultat n'avait fait que les agacer et les embrouiller un peu. Sans briser leur toute nouvelle amitié bien sûr. Merlin ouvrit soudainement de grands yeux avant de dire :

\- Je sais, nous n'allons qu'à voir Kilgharrah. Nous lui demanderons conseils, lui qui sait beaucoup de choses. Il pourra nous dire ce que nous ne savons pas, j'en suis sûr !

\- D'accord, fit Arthur, mais attend avant d'aller le voir. Le conseil se formera dans deux jours et beaucoup ont fait de longs voyages pour venir. Je ne veux pas qu'il recule en voyant un grand dragon à nos portes. Nous irons le voir après.

Merlin hocha la tête et les deux concernés soupirèrent de bonheur en apprenant que quelqu'un pourrait les aider. Même si ce quelqu'un était un dragon de vingt mètres de haut. Après avoir mangé, ils se séparèrent pour aller se mettre au lit. Arthur rattrapa Merlin avant qu'il ne commence à monter les marches de sa tour. Ce dernier le regarda, étonné avant de rougir un peu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de vraies conversations et cela lui manquait énormément.

\- Merlin, je... Il faut que je te parle et c'est très important. Je sais que la journée de demain te sera longue, puisqu'ils vont commencer à arriver et qu'il te faudra trouver de la place pour tous les sorciers et créatures magiques. Mais je tiens quand même à te voir. Alors, que dirais-tu de déjeuner avec moi, dans ma chambre.

\- Seul à seul, Sir ? Paniqua Merlin.

\- Oui... Juste tous les deux. Ce que j'ai à te dire est vraiment important.

Merlin finit par hocher la tête, bien qu'hésitant mais le sourire qu'Arthur lui offrit laissa tomber ses dernières barrières. Il se pencha, et embrassant sa joue avec douceur. Le brun regarda autour d'eux pour savoir si personne ne les avait vus mais le prince ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

\- Ne soit pas en retard alors, bonne nuit Merlin.

\- Bonne nuit, Arthur.

* * *

 **86** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 25 jour.**

* * *

Blaise, éreinté de sa première journée en tant que chevalier de Camelot, arriva dans sa chambre avec la surprise d'y voir les cinq autres, trois autour de Harry et Draco qui se tenaient par la main. Il sourit et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un nouveau jeu ? J'imagine qu'on doit deviner ? Alors, moi je pense à deux paons mâles qui se tournent autour en levant la queue.

\- Blaise, fit Draco d'un ton lancinant. Je crois que tu ne t'es pas encore tout à fait remis de ta cuite d'hier soir ! Essaye la pierre pour te frapper la tête avec, il paraît que c'est le meilleur des remèdes.

Blaise rit avec les autres alors qu'il s'assit à côté de Ron sur le lit de son ami. Le roux lui expliqua rapidement qu'ils essayaient de faire venir la vague mais que les deux autres n'étaient pas très coopératifs.

\- Eh ! S'exclama Harry. Moi je le suis, c'est lui qui ne se concentre pas.

\- Je fais ce que je peux mais t'avoir aussi proche de moi m'horripile.

\- Ah non ! S'exclama sévèrement Neville en fronçant les sourcils. Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! N'oubliez pas que la vague peut tous nous tuer si elle revient, et faîtes un effort. Prenez-vous les deux mains !

Ils soupirèrent mais s'exécutèrent. Ils fermèrent les yeux et respirèrent profondément. Mais rien ne voulait venir. Finalement, Harry lâcha le blond et secoua la tête.

\- Moi, j'arrête. C'est ridicule, la vague ne vient que quand ça lui chante vous vous rappelez ? Ce sera de même pour son nouveau « pouvoir ». Je préfère aller me coucher. Je suis fatigué.

Il sortit, très vite suivit de Ron et des deux autres. Neville et Severus, après un bref au revoir, se rendirent à leur propre chambre. Le petit Griffondor fut le premier à ouvrir la porte et il s'attendit à ce que Ciel lui saute dessus mais il ne trouva aucun loup. Il s'attrista. Après deux mois à ses côtés, il avait du mal à croire que son loup était parti. Severus posa une main affective sur son épaule.

\- Il n'est plus là que depuis hier, tu sais. Laisse-lui le temps. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin.

\- Mais pourquoi a-t-il disparu comme ça ?

\- C'est peut-être le moment. Rit Severus en commençant à se déshabiller.

\- Le moment ?

\- Eh bien, tu sais... Le rut. Il est peut-être allé retrouver une femelle. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as trouvé un seul loup dans la forêt qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre.

\- Non, rougit le brun. Ce n'est pas ça, Ciel est trop jeune.

\- Parce que tu t'y connais en loup toi ?

Neville hocha négativement la tête. Non, Pas vraiment. Il ne savait que juste quand Ciel jappait. Il pouvait savoir s'il avait faim, s'il était fatigué, s'il avait soif ou quand il était heureux. Il connaissait Ciel par cœur mais il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'intéresser à sa condition de loup en lui-même. Il se jura de regarder dans les livres et de demander à Gaius lui-même ce qu'il savait. Neville s'installa dans son lit en fronçant tout de même les sourcils, peu rassuré. Son loup était parti, et il en avait mal au cœur.

\- Il me manque, murmura-t-il.

Il toucha du bout des doigts le vide qu'il y avait à ses côtés. Il avait froid sans lui. Severus le regarda avant de sourire.

\- Tu veux que je vienne prendre sa place ? Murmura-t-il lentement. Si ça peut te réconforter...

Neville tourna la tête vers lui et puis hocha. Alors Severus se leva pour se glisser dans les draps du brun. Ce dernier s'écarta et machinalement vint poser sa tête sur son torse nu. Son ancien professeur posa une main sur son dos et, tout en regardant le plafond, commença à le caresser avec le pouce. Sa chaleur n'était pas celle de Ciel. Mais sa douceur suffit à Neville qui ferma les yeux, le cœur battant. Il se serait endormi ainsi tous les soirs durant, s'il le pouvait.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va vite revenir, chuchota le potionniste.

Et sur ces mots, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours.**_

 ** _Alors, où est donc parti Ciel ? Je vous laisse le choix d'imaginer._**

 ** _A bientôt._**

 ** _Personne ne l'a jamais connue._**


	12. Assemblée

**Salut tout le monde. Bon je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre est entièrement consacré à l'histoire de Merlin alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi la série correctement, ils risquent d'être un peu largués. Vous avez le choix : Google est mon ami ou bien vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un petit message (mp ou reviews) et je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre et de vous donner toutes les explications nécessaires.**

 **Merci encore et toujours de me lire.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :** L'assemblée.

* * *

 **87** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 26 jour.**

* * *

Merlin courrait de partout. A droite à gauche, des druides le saluaient, serrant sa main avec vigueur pour le remercier et le féliciter, des fées essayaient de le charmer, des pixies lui demandaient quand est-ce qu'ils mangeraient et des vilias passaient d'eau en eau en emplissant le château de magnifiques et douces chansons. Parmi cela, les humains plus qu'hébétés de Camelot, du royaume de Cenred et ceux du royaume de Nemeth ou encore Mercie, essayaient de se mêler à la foule et discutaient avec eux. C'était un véritable capharnaüm. L'enchanteur et tous les domestiques s'activaient afin de ne faire patienter personnes.

Il remarqua bien vite que seulement quatre des cinq royaumes avaient répondu à l'appel. Et dans un triste froncement de sourcils, conçut que Morgana et le royaume de Fyrien ne viendrait pas. La jeune femme, malgré l'absolution d'Arthur ne comptait peut-être pas accepter de revenir. Il continua cependant d'espérer.

Il eut la grande surprise de voir Anhora se présenter à lui avec son éternelle grande tenue blanche encapuchonné et son long bâton. Merlin l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous êtes venu…

\- Je n'allais pas manquer cela. Nous savons, toi comme moi que ce jour devait arriver. C'était son destin. Pourrais-je assisté à la réunion ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Nous allons d'abord vous trouver un endroit pour dormir, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Non, cela ira. Je reviendrais demain pour l'heure. J'ai bien hâte de savoir ce qu'il va être dit.

Merlin le salua d'un coup de tête, heureux, avant qu'il s'en aille.

La matinée passa relativement vite, et quand arriva midi, il se rappela à temps la promesse qu'il avait faîte à Arthur. Enfin, à temps fut un bien grand mot puisqu'il serait sûrement en retard. Il s'échappa, laissant les voyageurs entre les mains des serviteurs et des chevaliers et courut vers sa chambre. Il eut alors l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas fait ce chemin. Quand il arriva, tout essoufflé, il prit un instant pour se remettre bien avant de suspendre ses gestes. Il ne devait surtout pas faire croire à Arthur qu'il était ici dans le but de lui plaire.

Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, à lui plaire…

Il toqua à la porte et le roi lui permit d'entrer. Il sentit immédiatement la bonne odeur du repas en ouvrant et ses yeux affamés se posèrent dessus avec gourmandise, avant qu'il ne voie Arthur, assis d'un air ennuyé sur sa chaise.

\- Tu es en retard, se plaint-il, ce qui fit sourire son conseiller.

\- Désolé, mais avez-vous vu le peuple qui s'est déplacé ? C'est magnifique.

\- Assis-toi, Merlin.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait pour lui, le brun s'assit à sa table. Il eut quelques tremblements en ayant comme l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous galant. Et pourtant aucun des deux n'avait fait l'effort de bien s'habiller. Il portait leur tenue quotidienne, mais rien de tout ça n'était dérangeant. Le roi lui sourit enfin et lui souhaita bon appétit. Ils commencèrent dans un silence avant que Merlin ne recommence à s'extasier.

\- Non, mais vraiment ! Je n'ai pu voir de toute ma vie autant de créatures magiques. Bon, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils sont venus pour moi à la base mais… beaucoup sont aussi venu pour vous. Ils souhaitent vous remercier et vous parler. Vous avez gagné le cœur de tout le peuple, Arthur.

\- Bien, bien, murmura le blond sans s'en soucier réellement.

\- Combien même, toutes celles s'étant laissés gagné pas les ténèbres ne sont pas là, nous avons la chance de voir que vos actes et vos paroles ont su les atteindre. Vous touchez du doigt la réunification d'Albion, j'en suis certain.

\- Et… murmura Arthur, soudain lointain. Morgana ?

Merlin se calma immédiatement. Il hocha négativement la tête.

\- Elle ne viendra pas, Sir… Et je ne sais si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle. Son cœur s'est trop empli de haine.

Arthur comprit et ne dit rien. Il sourit à Merlin et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Merlin, si je t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour parler de ça.

Le cœur du brun s'accéléra. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il ne savait ce que c'était mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il croisa ses magnifiques yeux bleus et sa carapace fondit en l'espace de quelques secondes. Si seulement il pouvait l'aimer sans attaches, sans que rien ne puisse venir entre eux.

\- Merlin… Nous avançons ensembles comme les vagues de la mer sur une plage. Et je connais les doutes et les raisons qui te poussent à ne pas vouloir accepter mes sentiments.

\- Non… Arthur…

\- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. J'avoue n'avoir rien fait pour calmer tes incertitudes. Tu disais que mon père serait contre, il était pourtant d'accord. Avant sa mort, je lui avais dit pour toi et moi et il avait su que rien ne me ferait changer d'avis. Il était d'accord.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas qu'Arthur aurait pu un jour lui dire.

\- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire. Et quand tu as commencé à me fuir, j'attendais juste le bon moment. Puis mon père ne fut plus et je devins roi. Et je crois franchement que tu as eu peur que je confonde amour et réconfort, c'est pourquoi tu m'as fui à nouveau.

Le brun baissa la tête, ému et rougissant. Alors Arthur avait tout compris.

\- Je t'en remercie… Parce que sinon, je n'aurais jamais dû faire face à mon troisième échec, quand je t'ai repoussé car des gens auraient pu nous voir… C'est là, que j'ai compris que je me voilais la face. Je te voulais pour moi tout seul, et pourtant j'étais encore plus lâche qu'avant.

\- Non, Arthur, vous n'êtes pas lâche du tout. Où serait la lâcheté quand on voit tout ce que vous avez fait pour aider le peuple magique. Mon peuple.

\- Penses-tu que je l'aurais fait, si tu n'avais été là ?

\- Oui, assura Merlin sans hésiter. Vous l'auriez fait !

Arthur sourit en trouvant le brun mignon.

\- Merlin, je crois maintenant être tombé amoureux de toutes les différentes personnalités qui te font de toi celui que tu es. Et j'aimerais que tu cesses de me fuir parce que, non seulement c'est très agaçant, mais en plus de cela, je compte révéler au monde que tu es mien, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Il comprit rapidement où il voulait en venir et le magicien eut un brusque coup de chaud. Arthur allait le demander en mariage ? Il ne pouvait pas… Le blond se leva de sa chaise et vint tout contre lui poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Trop surpris, Merlin ne le repoussa pas. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune envie. Arthur s'accroupit devant lui et le brun baissa la tête pour le regarder.

\- Alors, petit magicien. Soit tu arrêtes de me fuir et tu m'aimes réellement. Soit demain je dis à tous que je me marries à mon conseiller. Et tu n'es pas en droit de refuser quoi que ce soit de ton roi. Sorcier ou pas, Merlin.

Il lui fit un sourire et murmura :

\- C'est du chantage, Arthur. Le savez-vous ?

\- A l'amour comme à la guerre. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Bien. Je vous aime… Mais si un jour, vous deviez choisir entre Camelot et moi et que vous me choisissiez, sachez que je mettrais fin à cette relation.

\- En seras-tu seulement capable ?

\- Sans hésitation. Voilà deux mois que j'ai réussi à vous éviter. Je pourrais continuer ainsi bien longtemps.

\- Et maintenant ?

Merlin se mordit la lèvre puis se pencha. Il embrassa sa bouche, d'un geste timide et tendre. Arthur se releva et l'enserra dans ses bras. Il rit contre ses lèvres, heureux de pouvoir être avec lui et ce pour toujours. Parce que lui, ne serait pas du tout capable de le laisser partir. Il le souleva de la chaise et s'assit dessus, le posant entre ses cuisses. Le repas fut complètement oublié en un instant. Ils s'embrassaient comme si plus rien n'avait lieu d'être. Comme s'ils devaient rattraper toutes ses années où ils n'avaient été que serviteur et maître, amis, meilleurs amis…

Arthur n'arrivait plus à le lâcher et Merlin n'aurait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Enfin rien… Jusqu'au moment où on frappa à la porte. Il tenta de se dégager mais le roi n'était pas de cet avis. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui.

\- Non, Arthur, chuchota-t-il. Tu as dit que tu ne dirais rien.

\- Non, fit le roi avec un sourire mesquin. J'ai promis ne pas te demander publiquement en mariage. Entrez.

Draco pénétra la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant le spectacle qu'était Merlin, toujours en train de se débattre pour descendre, et Arthur qui riait de bon cœur. Finalement il le lâcha et le brun s'enfuit, le rouge aux joues.

\- Je… repasserais, s'il le faut.

\- Non, sourit Arthur. Tout va bien, Merlin avait juste peur que tu puisses nous trouver dans une position inconfortable.

\- Euh… Je vous ai trouvé dans une position inconfortable, acquiesça Draco.

\- Oui, je sais. Merlin, arrête de te cacher et viens ici. C'est trop tard, Draco nous a vus.

\- Vous l'avez fait exprès, Arthur !

\- Non, c'est faux… D'ailleurs, que voulais-tu Draco ?

\- Votre potion, montra-t-il en lui tendant une fiole. A boire la moitié ce soir, la moitié demain soir. Aucune magie ne pourra alors vous toucher pendant deux jours. Veillez tout de même sur vous. Il n'est pas prudent que vous vous baladiez seul. Mais je crois que de ce côté-là, ce n'est plus un problème.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit. Merlin passa sa tête, toujours aussi rouge de honte avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je ne souhaite pas cacher notre relation, Sir. Mais je voulais leur annoncer d'une façon plus digne quand les laissant nous surprendre comme deux adolescents sans pudeur !

Arthur posa un doigt sur sa bouche en réfléchissant.

\- Ce n'est pas faux ce que tu dis là.

\- Bien sûr, soupira Merlin, puisqu'il n'y a que moi qui réfléchis dans notre couple.

Arthur sourit et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser.

\- J'aime quand tu parles de nous comme étant un couple...

\- Vous êtes vraiment un idiot quand vous tombez amoureux. A croire que quelqu'un ne vous a pas versé un quelconque filtre d'amour dans votre verre, comme il le fut avec Lady Viviane.

\- Je te promets que mon amour pour toi est plus que réel. Et je crois que même un autre factice ne saurait le défaire.

\- Idiot, répéta Merlin alors qu'il se laissait encore une fois attendrir.

\- Sorcier. Sourit Arthur.

\- Vous avez de la chance que je vous aime, où je vous aurais déjà ensorcelé justement.

\- Et que m'aurais-tu fait faire, glissa Arthur contre son oreille alors qu'il caressait son cou du bout de son nez.

\- Bien des choses, souffla Merlin comme une promesse.

* * *

 **87** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 26 jour.**

* * *

\- Ciel ? S'exclama Neville en ouvrant une énième porte du château.

Il bouda légèrement, il n'était pas ici non plus. Il fit le tour de la pièce rapidement avant de sortir. Severus fit de même de la pièce d'en face et haussa les épaules.

\- Neville, dit-il doucement. S'il était parti, ce serait plutôt dehors qu'il faudrait chercher…

\- Oui, mais… Nous ne pouvons partir tout de suite. Si jamais Arthur avait besoin de nous.

\- Il aurait les autres. Ne t'inquiète pas. Allons dehors, nous ne partirons que quelques heures. Avec tout ce raffut, personne ne verra notre départ.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda le brun, son cœur déchiré entre l'envie de partir et celle de rester.

\- Oui, allons, dépêchons-nous.

Neville hocha la tête. Severus savait combien il s'était attaché à son animal et il comprenait que cela lui faisait tant de mal de le perdre. Il lui sourit et ils partirent ensembles. Dans la cour, ils croisèrent Ron et Harry qui leur dirent rapidement bonjour. Le brun haussa un sourcil en les regardant s'éclipser. Que faisaient-ils ? Ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Mais ils ne purent réfléchir bien longtemps car ils gardaient un œil sur les soldats de Cenred. Le roi avait décidé de ne pas venir et avait envoyé son conseiller à la place mais les deux hommes avait l'impression qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Merlin leur avait prévenu de rester sur leur garde.

\- Tu penses qu'il va arriver quelques choses ?

\- Avec la vision qu'on a eu avec Draco, je ne suis pas réellement serein. Je ne pense pas vraiment que cela viendra des royaumes qui se sont déplacés mais j'ai bien peur que nous allons devoir nous attendre à une attaque, sournoise ou non.

\- Aggravain ne serait pas stupide au point de venir chercher Merlin maintenant, surtout pas quand nous avons renforcé la garde.

Harry haussa les épaules. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le château.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Blaise ?

\- Ça se passe, grinça Ron. Et toi avec Draco ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Nous sommes amis et pourtant c'est parfois dur de ne pas s'énerver. En plus maintenant que la vague nous montre des choses quand on se touche, on est un peu obligé de se côtoyer plus que nécessaire.

\- Ça devrait être une bonne chose. Peut-être vous aide-t-elle à vivre ensemble sans haine.

\- Non… Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que c'est ça. C'est comme si… Elle voulait qu'on empêche des choses de se produire ici-bas. Mais pas d'autres. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas tout le temps des visions. C'est dur à expliquer, mais parfois j'ai comme ce sentiment… qu'elle nous parle.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile de gérer tout ça, c'est vrai.

\- Mais je ne peux te dire si Draco arrive à ressentir la même chose. On ne parle pas souvent.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de banquet où beaucoup de serviteurs se démenaient pour servir une table assez grande pour accueillir tous les grands chefs des royaumes et le représentant des sorciers.

\- Quand on parle du loup, murmura Ron.

Harry regarda dans la même direction que lui et il trouva Draco qui inspectait chaque verre un par un. Ils s'avancèrent et c'est Ron qui lui parla, Harry ayant encore un peu de mal.

\- Que fais-tu, Draco ?

Ce dernier se retourna et les vit. Il sourit, vraiment, vraiment faiblement. Il leur montra une coupe et passa une main dessus. La coupe se rougit brusquement, comme si on la faisait chauffer avant de retrouver sa forme originelle. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris puis Draco leur expliqua.

\- Je protège les coupes. Franchement, c'est beaucoup plus facile maintenant que nous pouvons faire de la magie librement. Si n'importe quels poisons ou sorts se retrouvent dans la coupe, elle changera de couleur. Je vous montre.

\- Il posa la coupe sur la table et sortit une fiole de sa poche.

\- Venin de serpent, leur agita-t-il sous le nez avant de déboucher la fiole et de la renverser dans le verre.

Celui-ci changea immédiatement et prit une belle teinte verte fluo.

\- Impressionnant, siffla Ron. Vraiment, tu te donnes à fond.

Draco eut un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne fais pas que me vanter, Ron. En tant que dernier représentant des Malfoy, mon travail se doit d'être plus qu'impeccable. Avec mes connaissances et celles de Merlin, je pense dépasser un jour le plus grand sorcier du monde entier.

\- Dumbledore ou Merlin ? Demanda Harry.

\- Allons, Harry. Je croyais que tu avais plus d'estime pour toi-même.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite. Il détourna les yeux alors que ses joues se rosirent. Venait-il de le considérer comme le « plus grand sorcier du monde entier » ? Il ne l'était pas. La mort de Voldemort n'était qu'un geste purement stratégique **(1)**. Il n'était pas si fort que cela. De plus, Draco l'avait rapidement dépassé s'il le pensait réellement, après tout, la moitié des sorts qu'il utilisait lui était complètement inconnu.

Quand Harry releva la tête, Ron s'était éclipsé, essayant de voler quelques pains dans les panières et Draco continuait tranquillement sa besogne. Il avait vraiment l'air de se plaire dans ce qu'il faisait, comme si chaque coupe était un entraînement en plus à faire grandir sa puissance. Harry l'avait déjà vu ainsi, mais maintenant, en y regardant de plus près et sans colère, il le trouva plus qu'intelligent. Deux mois seulement et il avait englouti des dizaines de livres et des millions de connaissances. Il trouva que sur le terrain, il serait bien plus utile qu'une dizaine de soldat bien entraîné.

\- Tu…

Draco haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers lui. Harry essaya de sourire et s'assit sur la table.

\- Tu es vraiment devenu fort.

\- Comme toi dans ta pratique de petit couteau, assassin. Comme Ron avec un arc ou alors le chevalier Blaise. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant plu dans ce que je faisais. Avant, je croyais être complètement fan de potion et sûrement prendre la succession de mon père en gardant cette passion comme passe-temps. Mais depuis que je suis ici, je rêve d'obtenir un doctorat en magie.

\- Et quand feras-tu ?

\- Poser des brevets de sorts, peut-être inventer des nouveaux. Révolutionner la pratique… Et plus vieux, je crois que je postulerais pour devenir professeur de magie à Poudlard.

\- Tout un programme, murmura Harry en posant sa tête dans sa main.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? En fait, je ne vais pas continuer dans le monde sorcier.

Draco resta stupéfait, une coupe levée devant ses yeux. Il ne put même pas le regarder. Harry se mordit la lèvre et continua :

\- Je vais vivre chez les moldus. Je vais trouver un job, et disparaître. Plus de grand Harry Potter, fini l'élu, le survivant. Je devais partir déjà l'année dernière, mais Ron m'a retenu. Je suis resté rien que pour lui.

\- Si tu étais parti… Murmura le blond.

Mais il se tut brusquement et n'ajouta rien. Il s'occupa des dernières coupes avant de voir du coin de l'œil que sa Némésis le scrutait pour la suite.

\- Si tu étais parti, peut-être n'aurait-on jamais eu ce lien bizarre. Pas de vague, pas de problème.

\- C'est le destin, rit le brun. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que le dragon nous dira. Et surtout comment faire pour le détruire.

\- Si nous pouvons le détruire, Harry, ou plutôt, si nous le devons réellement.

\- Tu ne veux plus ?

\- Eh bien… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus, mais tu imagines… Si avec la vague nous arrivons à protéger Arthur, devons-nous la faire disparaître ? Nous ne savons toujours pas qui de nous six doit l'aider. Et si c'était nous ? Avec la vague ?

\- Ah oui… Tu as raison…

\- Comme toujours voyons !

\- Et les gars, coupa Ron, la bouche pleine, avant qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer. Venez voir, les fées sont vraiment magnifiques.

\- Bon, murmura Harry. Je vais aller le chercher, il a tendance à se laisser trop facilement envoûté par tout ce qui chante un peu trop bien.

\- Esprit faible, rit Draco. Je me rappelle des véélas en quatrième années.

Harry hocha d'un air dramatique et le quitta sur un « à plus tard » doucereux. Il attrapa son ami par le bras et le tira vers la sortie.

\- Tu es vraiment incorrigible.

\- Mais attend, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les embrasser.

\- La seule personne que tu as envie d'embrasser n'est pas spécialement ailée, Ron.

Le roux refit surface alors qu'il quittait l'endroit, il regarda Harry hébété.

\- Comment sais-tu que…

\- Ron, soupira son ami. Je te connais par cœur. Et je sais que tu en pinces pour lui. Même si au début vous faisiez semblant, je suis persuadé que tu n'arrives pas à te l'ôter de la tête. Tu ne gruges personne.

Le roux se renfrogna et mit les mains dans les poches d'un geste rageur.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. C'est juste une envie passagère, ça va me passer. Et puis c'est un homme.

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Ah, voilà, on y est, vous les gays, vous pensez que tous les autres le sont aussi.

\- N'importe quoi, s'exclama le brun. Seulement ceux qui regardent un peu trop près un autre homme avec l'envie de faire de lui autre chose qu'un ami.

\- Je ne veux juste plus que nous nous disputions, c'est tout. Tu sais comment je suis, trop affectif. Renia le roux.

\- Si tu le dis, passa-t-il.

Il n'avait pas envie non plus de trop le buter. Ron finirait bien par s'avouer vaincu. Il l'aimait, et c'était tout. Harry pouvait le voir aussi bien qu'un arbre planté au milieu d'un jardin. En parlant de lui, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle du trône où ils purent le voir, au côté de Lancelot et Léon. Leur visage était sérieux et ils fixaient l'assemblée bruyante. Ils les saluèrent brièvement avant de s'éclipser. Lancelot regarda le roux avec un sourire. Il ne lui faisait plus la tête et semblait beaucoup plus léger avec lui. Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte que Lancelot ne voulait absolument pas Blaise. Tant pis, le plan tombait à l'eau. Devait-il en parler avec Harry ?

A leur côté des soldats des différents royaumes les accompagnaient. Les trois de Camelot n'étaient pas vraiment heureux de cela. Ils avaient essayé de se montrer courtois mais un des royaumes leur opposait farouchement des problèmes. Ils avaient clamé, en toute discrétion et seulement à eux, que le royaume de Camelot faisait n'importe quoi. Qu'accepter les sorciers, c'était la fin du temps de paix.

\- Je suis un sorcier, avaient répondu Blaise. Et je sais que le mal n'est fait que par des gens aux idéaux trop étroits tels que vous.

Une réponse peut-être trop directe qui n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation. Les soldats appartenaient à Cenred et déjà que leur relation était tendue, il devait se montrer prudent. Blaise se mordit la lèvre. Il avait bien choisi son jour pour devenir chevalier. Qu'importe, il affronterait mille situations pires que celle-ci, tant qu'il pouvait défendre cette époque qu'il appréciait autant. De plus, les paroles de Ron revisitaient son esprit chaque fois qu'il se sentait douter. Il était fier de lui. Il n'y avait pas meilleur sentiment que quand il les avait prononcés.

Arthur arriva sur les chapeaux de roues. Il avait l'air plus qu'heureux et le silence se fit dans la salle bien que rien ne soit demandé. Il s'approcha de son trône et s'assit rapidement. Commença alors les présentations. Blaise plissa les yeux en voyant Merlin, le rouge aux joues arriver à son tour, l'air un peu décoiffé. Blaise se rappela la mine maussade que les deux affichaient auparavant et il ne put que sourire à l'idée qu'ils se soient enfin acceptés. Cela passa inaperçu chez les autres.

Draco arriva un peu après et se plaça à ses côtés. Il lui sourit et lui murmura :

\- Nous n'aurons aucun problème avec les sorciers. Maintenant, c'est à vous de vous occuper des humains.

\- Génial, fit le noir sur le même ton. Merci pour ton aide.

\- Pas de quoi, c'était tellement facile que j'ai eu le temps de réviser un peu aussi.

Le blond eut ce petit air supérieur qui lui saillait si bien avant de faire demi-tour. Il passa devant de multiples petites fées qui s'arrêtèrent, commençant à le charmer.

\- Désolé, mesdames. Vous ne pourrez pas m'envoûter.

Les fées poussèrent un soupir de désespoir et l'une d'elle se posa sur son épaule et lui demanda pourquoi.

\- Je vais vous dire, sourit-il en posa une main sur sa bouche comme pour avouer un secret. J'ai du sang de Vééla. De magnifiques créatures qui charment tout comme vous. Je n'en ai pas assez pour avoir leur pouvoir, mais le peu empêche toute créature de m'abuser avec quelques féeries.

\- C'est dommage, tu es si beau, dit un autre alors qu'elles poussaient un gémissement de joie et de tristesse.

\- Mais ça je le sais, rit-il avant de se courber. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Il partit dans une acclamation de protestation et de soupir. Il hocha négativement la tête. Au moins, il savait qu'il n'avait pas du tout perdu son charme. Il fronça les sourcils en se disant que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était avec personne. Bien avant d'être ici. Il était bien trop pris par ses études et par... Harry. Il devait se l'avouer, sa fixette l'avait fait déchanter bien de jeunes sorcières toutes prêtes à lui donner du plaisir ou bien jusqu'à l'épouser.

Et puis ici, il y avait toutes ses connaissances qui lui tendaient les bras. Et encore Harry ! D'accord, il fallait qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, même si cette amourette ne durerait que jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte. Sur cette bonne résolution, il arriva dans sa chambre. Il était épuisé, autant physiquement que magiquement. Trop de pouvoir d'un coup. Il s'installa dans son lit dans le but de somnoler, mais s'endormit à poing fermé.

* * *

 **87** **ème** **jour - Deux mois et 26 jour.**

* * *

Aucun incident ne fut déclaré lors du dîner. Arthur ne put que se réjouir. Finalement, la paix ne sera pas si difficile à obtenir. Il le fut un peu moins quand Merlin ne voulut pas dormir avec lui ce soir-là. Expliquant que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes, qu'il n'avait pas le droit à sa vertu. Arthur avait souri, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé. Il lui avait promis de ne faire que le prendre dans ses bras mais ce fut un non catégorique. Et même la menace de l'épouser dans la seconde n'avait pas fonctionné.

Au matin, il relisait encore et encore le discours qu'il tiendrait sous peu, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre quand Harry décida de pointer son nez, accompagné de Ron.

\- Bonjour Arthur, c'est le grand jour ? S'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas, soupira le blond en s'écrasa sur sa chaise. Je suis épuisé. Vous avez vu Neville ? J'aurais bien besoin de son remède miracle contre les migraines.

\- Désolé, il est reparti avec Severus ce matin.

\- Ils recherchent Ciel, expliqua le roux. Il aurait disparu. Mais après tout, c'est un loup. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que d'essayer de le retrouver.

\- C'est pas grave, secoua le blond. Je ferais sans. C'est juste, toutes ses personnes qui chahutent. Cela se voit qu'ils ont trop vécu dans les bois. La discipline n'est pas le mot d'ordre là-bas. J'espère qu'ils comprendront mes quelques phrases qui en parlent.

\- Ne soyez pas si cynique, roi de Camelot. Cela ne vous va pas du tout. Rit Ron.

\- Si Merlin m'entendez, rit-il avec lui, il me frapperait sûrement.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son discours avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Vous comptez vraiment parler de la réunification d'Albion ? Vous pensez que c'est le meilleur moment ?

\- Oui, je le pense. Même si nous n'avons pas tous les royaumes, j'espère toucher les gens en leur parlant d'un avenir prometteur ou la guerre n'aura plus lieu d'être. Après tout, si j'ai fait un pas vers les sorciers, peut-être qu'il en sera de même pour les autres royaumes.

\- Vous parlez clairement du royaume de Cenred ?

\- C'est cela. Je sais que Cenred ne veut pas de cette loi. Et je sais que par le passé il a mainte et mainte fois exploité des moyens fourbes pour faire tomber mon père. Je doute qu'avec moi et ma nouvelle façon de régner je ne puisse le toucher du bon sens. Je redoute plus lui et sa campagne que les sorciers en eux-mêmes.

Harry et Ron hochèrent gravement.

\- Si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit… Proposa Harry.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Au fond, je pense que malgré ses idéaux, si le roi Cenred à envoyer son conseiller, c'est qu'avec un peu de chance… beaucoup de chance, il a changé d'avis et souhaite la paix aussi.

\- Mais vous n'y croyez pas, affirma Ron.

Arthur fit non de la tête avec un sourire contrit. Bien sûr que non, il n'y croyait pas. Il faudrait un miracle pour que le roi Cenred s'allie à eux. Peut-être seulement quand Morgana aura réduit en cendre Albion. Merlin toqua à la porte et il le laissa entrer.

\- Arthur, vous êtes prêts ?

Le blond eut un sourire en coin et se leva. Il prit sa couronne et la posa sur sa tête puis s'avança. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son conseiller dans un baiser volé.

\- Maintenant oui.

Merlin rougit en regardant Harry et Ron avec de grands yeux. Si le premier souriait de toutes ses dents, le deuxième resta estomaqué, ne s'y attendant pas du tout.

\- A-a-allons-y alors, bégaya-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre dans l'immense salle où une table ronde, faisant pas moins de dix mètres de diamètres trônait au milieu. Harry sourit, heureux du petit effet qu'il put lire sur le visage d'Arthur. Merlin et lui se regardèrent, complices, ils avaient préparé ça la veille. Les rois et reines, conseillers et représentants étaient déjà sur une chaise, l'attendant avec excitation pour certains, patience pour d'autres. Arthur vint prêt de sa chaise et s'assit, Merlin à sa droite. Harry et Ron restèrent près des chevaliers et sorciers.

\- Bonjour et merci à tous les invités présents ici à Camelot. Pour ceux qui n'étaient jamais venu, je voulais aussi vous souhaiter la bienvenue.

Il marqua une pause, regardant tour à tour les différents personnages présents. Il eut une boule de stresse. Jamais il n'eut cru que c'était si dur. Parler à son peuple, oui, parler à Albion, c'était autre chose.

\- Si je vous ai réunis en ce jour, c'est en premier lieu pour parler de Camelot et de ses nouvelles lois qui régit. Vous savez que maintenant, et leur présence le confirme, chaque créature magique trouvera refuge dans les terres de Camelot. C'est ainsi que je vois notre avenir. L'avenir de Camelot, mais aussi celui d'Albion.

Un murmure s'éleva autour de la table. Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Qui vous dit que tous les royaumes seraient prêts à accepter ce changement ? Demanda le roi de Nemeth. Parlons juste de Camelot, il eut a fallu plus de vingt ans pour venir à bout de cette loi contre les sorciers. Combien de temps mettra le royaume de Cenred ?

\- Pourquoi accusez-vous directement notre royaume ? S'excita le conseiller.

\- N'allez pas dire que Cenred est la terre de paix et d'acceptation la plus proche qu'est celle d'Avalon ?

\- Avalon n'est qu'une terre de désolation sorcière. Personne ne revient de là-bas, comment pouvez comparer ce cimetière à notre terre natale ?

\- S'il vous plaît, fit Arthur en se penchant sur la table. Autour de cette table, personne n'accusera les actions passées. Nous devons nous tourner vers le futur !

\- Vous allez donc fermer les yeux sur toutes les guerres qui eurent lieu ? Même celle qui autrefois fut la perte de Fyrien ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je voudrais. Malheureusement, ajouta-t-il avec un temps de pause, Fyrien est le seul royaume à ne pas avoir répondu à l'appel de paix que je vous ai envoyé.

\- Votre père a tué le roi, et la reine Annis se meurt de lui chaque jour. Croyez-vous qu'elle aura de pitié pour vous quand elle vous verra ?

Arthur écarquilla les yeux puis les baissa vers la table, confus.

\- Je ne peux pas changer ce qui a été fait. Aucun de nous ne le peut. Les erreurs du père sont et seront toujours les malheurs du fils. C'est ainsi que la vie est faîte. Quoique nous puissions dire nous ne ferons que retourner le couteau dans la plaie, sans jamais la soigner. Voulez-vous que cela se passe ainsi ? Ne voulez-vous pas que chacun d'entre nous, chaque royaume puisse un jour savoir que peu importe où ils errent dans Albion, il sera toujours le bienvenu ?

Il eut un long silence. Beaucoup souriait car beaucoup n'attendait réellement que ça. Une terre de paix. Albion, sans guerre et sans haine.

\- Quand bien même voudrions-nous de votre traité de paix, combien de temps cela durera-t-il ? Combien de temps avant que Camelot ne veuille s'agrandir et nous prendre ?

\- Vous pourrez toujours spéculer et vivre dans cette peur, mais sachez qu'aucun ordre de ma part ne viendrez à l'encontre de ce traité de paix.

\- C'est ce qu'avez dit Uther envers le roi de Fyrien !

\- Et c'est ce dernier qui l'a attaqué sournoisement en utilisant un passage non protégé de Camelot ! Eclata Arthur en se levant prestement et tapant du poing sur la table.

Merlin attrapa sa main et le roi le regarda. Son visage se calma et il se rassit lentement. Merlin se leva et se pencha pour saluer l'assemblée.

\- Bonjour, je suis Merlin, conseiller du roi. La magie me connaît sous le nom d'Emrys.

\- Tu n'es que l'abject serviteur d'Arthur ! De quel droit oses-tu…

\- S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi.

\- Conseiller, laissez-le, autrefois, Merlin fut d'une grande aide pour moi. Sourit doucement la princesse Mithian de Nemeth.

\- Et pour nous aussi, s'exclama un des représentants de la magie.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je souhaitais juste faire part de ma totale confiance en Arthur. Je parle surtout pour vous, druide, et vous les fées. Pour les trolls et les gnomes, pour le peuple des vilias ou les dragons. Je gage, et payerai de ma propre vie s'il le fallait, la sécurité de chacun d'entre vous. Et s'il le fallait, j'étendrais mon aide à tous les autres royaumes.

\- Vous seriez prêt à venir en Mercie ? S'exclama le roi Bayard.

\- Je le serais, affirma Merlin.

\- Merlin sera là, quoi qu'il arrive, se mêla Arthur. Et je le serais tout autant pour protéger vos royaumes. Si vous signez ce traité de paix, vous abdiquez aussi toutes lois contre la magie qui serait ou pourrait être voté en vos terres. Vous en avez sûrement mûrement réfléchi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse donc choisir. Sachez juste, que ce n'est pas parce que vous ne signez pas, que nous entrerons forcément en guerre contre les royaumes hésitant. A tout moment, je serais ravi de pouvoir vous tendre à nouveau la main.

Arthur se leva et tout le monde en fit de même.

\- Rois et reines, peuple d'Albion. Salua-t-il en se penchant.

Puis il sortit de table. En même temps, Yvain apportait un pylône et Ethan posa dessus ledit traité sous l'apparence d'un long parchemin. Arthur prit la longue plume d'or et d'argent et signa sans aucune hésitation. Il sourit à l'assemblée avant de se décaler, Merlin à ses côtés. Il vit le roi Rodor faire de même avant de venir lui serrer la main.

\- Je place en vous, toute ma confiance. Vous êtes jeune et robuste. Vous m'avez déjà sauvé la vie une première fois, moi et aussi ma très chère fille. Je ne doute pas que vous puissiez sauver mon peuple quand moi je ne pourrais plus.

\- Ayez confiance, souffla Arthur. Bientôt, nous ne formerons plus qu'un.

Il lui sourit et se décala pour laisser place à Bayard, qui prit la plume. Il regarda longuement le parchemin avant de soupirer et de signer.

\- Si par le passé nous avons longtemps été en guerre, votre père et moi. Nous avons conclu avant sa mort un traité de paix. Je ne ternirais pas sa mémoire en vous le refusant à vous.

Arthur hocha la tête et le roi prit la main de Rodor.

\- Bienvenu dans le nouvel Albion, dit ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui.

Le conseiller de Cenred avança et s'inclina face aux trois rois.

\- Je ne peux signer à la place de mon roi, mais je vous assure lui rapporter chaque détail de cette réunion. Par la suite, il décidera lui-même si son royaume doit ou ne doit pas signer ce traité. Roi Arthur, Roi Rodor, Roi Bayard… Emrys, murmura-t-il en dernier en lui faisant seulement un signe de tête.

Il s'éclipsa sans attendre de réponse, emmenant avec lui ses soldats et ses serviteurs. Anhora s'avança, toujours penché sur son bâton de bois.

\- Il y a longtemps, nous avons eu un différent. S'adressa-t-il à Arthur. J'espère de tout cœur que vous ne changerez pas d'avis. Comme vous êtes parti là, je vois un grand avenir qui vous attend. Emrys, m'accompagnerais-tu s'il te plaît ?

Ils se saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête alors que Merlin partit avec le Gardien de la Licorne.

\- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant, Emrys ?

\- Ce que je vais faire ? Eh bien, je crois que je vais continuer à vivre ici, et aider Arthur. Tant que Morgana sera toujours une menace pour lui, ma place est à ses côtés.

Anhora s'arrêta devant la porte et se pencha brusquement vers lui. Il murmura :

\- Emrys, tu cours un grave danger si tu restes ici. Morgana deviendra non seulement l'ennemi le plus redoutable que tu n'es jamais affronté mais en plus il faudra faire attention à quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux qu'elle.

\- Qui donc ? Murmura-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Toi-même.

Merlin, surpris, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Anhora le salua et quitta la pièce, le laissant avec ses questions. Pourquoi devait-il avoir peur de lui-même ?

* * *

 **91** **ème** **jour - Trois mois.**

* * *

D'une envolée de cape noire, le conseiller de Cenred pénétra la salle de trône, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Son roi l'attendait bien sagement sur son trône avec à ses côtés, nul autre que Morgana. Son sourire habituellement sadique sur le visage, elle voulait tout connaître de ce soi-disant acte de paix. Le conseiller ne se priva pas d'en relater chaque détail, chaque homme et femme qu'il avait vus, chaque sorcier et créatures magiques qui s'étaient présentés. Morgana n'y tenant plus s'exclama prestement :

\- Et Emrys ! L'avez-vous croisé ou non ? S'est-il enfin dévoilé ? Qui est-il ?

\- Je l'ai croisé en effet. Et il s'avère que vous l'avez côtoyé plus d'une fois.

\- Qui est-il !? Hurla-t-elle.

\- Merlin.

Le silence emplit la pièce. Morgana resta de marbre quelques instant. Son visage n'affichait plus rien. Ni la surprise du secret révélé, ni la colère de cette trahison. Le pouvoir des ténèbres grandit en elle un peu plus. La haine qu'elle émanait fit presque peur aux hommes présents. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Et silencieusement, elle se promit que Merlin payerait. Elle le croyait son ami, il ne l'avait pas aidé alors qu'il était lui-même sorcier. Oui, il payerait de sa vie.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **(1) Désolée, je suis une hyper grande fan d'Harry Potter et je parle bien sûr du livre. Car oui, en effet dans le film il y a un combat magnifique où il le tue en deux deux mais dans le livre, il le désarme d'abord en reprenant la baguette de Sureau, et c'est plus stratégiquement que physiquement qu'il en vient à bout. Vwala.**_

 _ **J'espère que cela vous a plu. La magie est maintenant rétabli dans Albion, des alliances se forment. Morgana sait maintenant pour Merlin. Mais que va-t-il donc se passer !?**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	13. Disparitions

**Chapitre 12 : Disparitions.**

* * *

 **93** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 2 jour.**

* * *

Cinquième jour de recherche pour retrouver Ciel, cette fois-ci Neville et Severus s'étaient beaucoup plus éloignés de Camelot. Malgré le fait que le potionniste jurait à Neville que son loup rentrerait, il ne se calmait pas pour autant. Il lui fallait savoir ce qu'il devenait. Les deux hommes s'étaient posés contre un arbre, épuisés d'avoir tant marchés. Neville posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus grand et murmura :

\- Merci de m'accompagner dans mon caprice.

Il le sentit sourire plus qu'il ne le vit.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon, avec la nouvelle loi, les choses se sont bien calmées à Camelot. Je ne sais ce que fait Morgana, mais peut-être a-t-elle décidé de rejoindre la lumière.

Ils eurent un sourire crispé. C'était dur à y croire, même s'ils le voulaient de toutes leurs forces. Neville ferma les yeux un instant. Il sentait la fatigue l'envahir.

\- On devrait arrêter, dit-il. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à chercher, Ciel ne reviendra pas. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, c'est un loup. Que puis-je y faire ?

Severus ne dit rien. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la caressa du pouce. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Cela lui semblait tellement naturel. Quand il était avec lui, il était réellement quelqu'un d'autre. En tout cas, il se sentait libre. Il n'y avait qu'avec les autres qu'il se conduisait comme… le professeur terrifiant et sans émotion. Que devait-il faire ? Parce que quand le temps viendrait à ce qu'ils retournent dans leur monde, ils devraient se séparer pour toujours. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer de le côtoyer comme cela. Comme un ami de toujours, comme un proche. Bien trop… proche.

Ses yeux glissèrent à travers la forêt. Il savait que Neville avait abandonné, mais sentait que cela lui faisait du mal. Et c'est comme par magie que son regard se posa sur le loup, assis près d'un arbre. Il secoua le brun doucement et celui-ci gémit, les yeux ensommeillés.

\- Ciel, murmura Severus, en lui montrant le loup un peu plus loin.

Le Griffondor se réveilla tout à fait et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se leva d'un coup et courut vers lui. Le loup fit de même. Il se jeta à son cou et l'enserra. Ciel passa un coup de langue sur son visage. Severus les rejoint tranquillement, heureux de le voir revivre.

\- Et bien, tu t'es fait désirer, dit-il à l'attention du loup.

\- Où étais-tu? Ne pars pas comme ça, tu m'as fait peur ! L'engueula le petit brun, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui répondra pas.

Alors qu'il se relevait, le loup tourna autour de son maître avant de partir en arrière. Il attendit sagement qu'ils le suivent.

\- Que fait-il ? Demanda Neville.

Severus haussa les épaules et les deux hommes l'approchèrent. Le loup se releva alors et les emmena un peu plus loin.

\- Je pense qu'il veut que nous le suivions. Fit le potionniste.

Neville sourit et le regarda.

\- Je vais y aller, mais tu peux rentrer si tu le souhaites.

\- Tu es fou, je ne vais pas te laisser devant un quelconque danger. Hors de question, je viens. Et ne discute pas !

Le brun hocha la tête, heureux qu'il vienne avec eux. Le loup avança alors, devant eux et leur montra le chemin.

* * *

 **93** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 2 jour.**

* * *

Harry, Merlin et Draco marchaient d'un pas lent dans les couloirs de Camelot. Merlin avait trouvé tout naturel de parler du conseil d'Anhora à ses deux amis. Il savait qu'avec leurs problèmes, ils comprendraient qu'il n'était pas serein.

\- Dans votre vision, après que je me sois effondré, avez-vous vu autre chose ? Par exemple… que… que…

\- Que tu te transformes en Morgana numéro deux ? Non, pas vraiment. La vision ne nous a rien appris d'autre que ce que nous vous avons dit.

\- Tu t'es effondré et c'est tout, affirma Draco en hochant la tête.

\- Peut-être qu'Anhora voulait juste te prévenir, pour que tu fasses attention. Continua Harry.

Draco posa une main amicale sur son épaule et sourit.

\- Tant que nous serons là, nous t'empêcherons de faire du mal, Merlin. Même si je suis aussi persuadé qu'Harry, que tu ne pourras jamais passer du côté des ténèbres.

Le Griffondor hocha vivement la tête avec un sourire, tout à fait d'accord avec ces paroles. Merlin rougit et sourit.

\- Merci les gars. Vous êtes vraiment des anges tombés du ciel.

\- Ou plutôt du futur. Rit l'assassin.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent devant la porte de la grande salle. Le calme était revenu dans Camelot, les invités étaient partis. La fête qui avait suivi la signature du traité de paix avait été longue et éprouvante et les serviteurs avaient pris congé pour une journée. Ils croisèrent Blaise et Lancelot, les inséparables gardes de la cité au côté de Gauvain et Léon. Blaise et Lancelot, dans leur jour de congé, ne portaient que des habits simples et avaient laissé leurs épées dans les écuries. Ils riaient tous de bon cœur.

\- Ah Merlin, te voilà. J'ai cru comprendre qu'Arthur te cherchait. Il a dit que si nous te voyons, il faudrait te mettre en garde.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama l'enchanteur en fronçant les sourcils. Et de quoi ?

\- De lui. Il a dit, et je cite : « Si jamais il t'attrape, il te fera regretter d'avoir jamais un jour croisé son chemin. ».

Merlin vira blême. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il n'avait rien fait, il était resté sage durant tout le séjour de l'assemblée. Il avait conseillé correctement et aidé beaucoup de personnes jusqu'à maintenant. Plus qu'il n'avait pensé d'ailleurs.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'irai le voir avant qu'il ne soit encore plus en colère.

\- Arthur qui n'est pas en colère ? Sourit Harry. On se demande si ça existe.

\- Enfin, quand il n'est pas en train de mettre Merlin dans son lit, pouffa Draco.

Le conseiller du roi, ainsi que tout ce qui n'était pas au courant, écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir. Il frappa sans délicatesse le blond.

\- N'aurais-tu pas pu garder ça pour toi ?

\- Pourquoi ? C'est tellement drôle de pouvoir me vanter de savoir ce que les autres ne savent pas. Alors ? Vous saviez que Merlin et Arthur...

\- Mais ferme-là, sombre abruti ! S'écria l'enchanteur en se jeta sur sa bouche de ses mains.

Il rit en dessous, suivi très vite par tout le monde.

\- Allez, allez, je vais t'accompagner jusque lui avant que tu ne te défiles encore, rit Blaise.

Il prit Merlin par le bras en se fichant de son regard dépressif et partit. Tous sourirent avant que Lancelot ne s'exclame :

\- Alors comme ça, notre conseiller et plus grand sorcier fétiche et Arthur, le plus grand roi de Camelot sont comme qui dirait dans une relation qui pourrait s'avérer sérieuse ?

Draco hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Eh bien… Si on m'avait dit ça un jour. Murmura Léon en se passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué depuis le temps, gronda Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne se voyait pas tout de même.

\- Eh ! Se plaint Gauvain. On a remarqué plein de chose ! Par exemple, Blaise est en mal d'amour pour Ron, Lancelot se laisse tiré par le nez par sa futur femme…

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Et toi et Draco vous vous êtes _enfin_ réconciliés ! Et puis Severus… Bah en fait, lui il est super bizarre. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il pense, et je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie de nous le faire savoir.

\- Oui, enfin quelque chose qui n'a pas changé, soupira Draco.

\- Et moi ? Feint Léon, vous n'avez pas remarqué que je suis amoureux ?

Les gardes le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

\- De qui ?

\- D'une femme magnifique, rêva Léon. Elle est si douce et si belle. Elle me berce toutes les nuits. Je rêve d'elle comme une déesse qui viendrait m'embrasser sur le front et me caresser de mots doux.

\- Léon, charria Lancelot. Les mères, ça ne compte pas !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Mais non ! Vous ne me croyez pas, c'est cela. Vous verrez bien, je vous la montrerais.

\- Oui, oui, Léon. Tu nous la montreras. Dit Lancelot en passant un bras autour de son cou.

\- Ah, Harry, Ferys le forgeron te cherchait. Apparemment, il aurait amélioré ta tenue d'assassin.

\- Oh non, soupira le brun. Il va encore me faire essayer ses tenues. Comment peut-on être forgeron et styliste en même temps ? Ne puis-je l'éviter ?

\- A part si tu souhaites qu'il te coure après un vêtement rose à la main.

\- Oui, au moins quand j'y suis, je peux choisir la couleur. Tiens, du rouge, c'est pratique le rouge.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco, légèrement curieux.

\- Pour le sang, Draco. Le sang.

Le blond fit une grimace et regarda son récent ami en haussant un sourcil. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire qu'Harry soit pleinement conscient d'être un assassin et se satisfaire de la sorte. Harry sourit et partit vers l'atelier de Ferys après un au revoir aux trois gardes. Draco l'accompagna. Il était non seulement curieux mais en plus, ils avaient décidé de passer plus de temps ensembles au cas où une vision devait se présenter à lui. Ils parcoururent en silence le long château et sortirent par derrière.

Ferys avait gagné la forge du roi. Beaucoup plus grande que son ancien atelier, il s'était approprié l'endroit avec excitation et maintenant créait de nouvelles choses tous les jours. Malheureusement pour Harry, il était son cobaye préféré. C'est ainsi qu'il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Le petit et fin homme brun, toujours barbouillé de suie sur le visage devait avoir entre trente et quarante ans. Il avait des bras puissant, surement dû à ses nombreux coups de marteau sur les différentes armes qu'il produisait. Il avait aussi des mains fines et habiles.

Son regard s'émerveilla en voyant pour la première fois Draco, il s'agita et accourut.

\- Oh, mais Harry ! Quand est-ce que cet homme est arrivé. Tu me l'as amené expressément pour moi j'espère ?

\- Bonjour Ferys. Non, non. Il m'accompagne juste.

Le blond se recula légèrement, alors que l'homme prenait déjà ses mensurations.

\- Bon dieu, tu as la taille parfaite, je pourrais te construire une armure digne d'un grand prince. En plus avec ton teint et tes cheveux. Oh, oui… oui ! C'est tout à fait le style d'homme qu'il me faut pour mes nouvelles créations. Je pourrais alors mélanger utile à l'agréable. Tout comme toi, Harry. Même s'il te dépasse niveau beauté.

Harry grogna pour la forme mais il fut heureux que Ferys s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Draco, lui, souriait de cet air suffisant qui lui saillait tant. Finalement, cet homme avait plutôt bon goût.

\- Que dirais-tu de passer me voir un jour ? Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Je ne suis pas un chevalier, ni un combattant d'ailleurs, marmonna le blond.

\- C'est un magicien. Ajouta Harry en le regardant.

\- Oh, mais c'est encore mieux.

Il repartit vers le fond de sa boutique où son apprenti tapait du marteau sur l'enclume dans un bruit atroce.

\- Oui, oui, une toge… avec quelque métal sur les épaules et sur le flanc gauche. Pour protéger le cœur. Oh, oui, cela pourrait être magnifique.

Alors que Ferys était reparti dans ses pensées, Harry fit un sourire crispé à Draco en s'excusant.

\- Désolé, mais je crois bien que tu fais maintenant parti de ses premières lubies.

\- Cela ne me dérangerait pas de porter autre chose que ces guenilles que nous achetons dans les boutiques laborieuses.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il regarda son pantalon de lin marron et son léger t-shirt bleu. Même en habit de moyen âge, il avait réussi à rester simple et classe. Comme faisait-il ? Il se le demandait. Le brun lui, ne quittait jamais ses habits de Ferys. D'ailleurs, il se rappela que c'était pour ça qu'il était venu et s'empressa de rejoindre le forgeron/tailleur.

\- Ferys, tu avais un nouvel habit à me montrer ?

\- Oh oui ! S'écria-t-il avec son habituel ton exubérant. Oui, oui, oui ! Viens voir dans l'arrière-boutique. Tu vas adorer, c'est obligé ! Viens donc.

Il ne laissa pas vraiment le choix à Harry et l'attrapa par le poignet pour le tirer derrière lui. Harry se laissa faire, habitué, devant le regard inquisiteur de Draco. Le forgeron passa une porte, puis une autre avant de le lâcher dans la pièce un peu sombre. Il ouvrit les volets de la fenêtre et Draco put voir qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'entrepôt. Des dizaines d'armes des couteaux, des épées, des boucliers, des massues, des haches et bien d'autres. Mais aussi des habits toujours surplombés de métal protecteur. Il pouvait voir des cotes des mailles, des plastrons…

\- Place-toi là, dit-il en le prenant par les épaules pour le placer devant une grande armoire. Voilà, tu es prêt ! Elle est juste pour toi, faites à ta taille. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Je veux que tu l'as teste dès aujourd'hui. Me le promets-tu ?

\- Seulement si ce n'est pas d'une couleur douteuse, Ferys, tu le sais très bien.

\- Mais oui, mais oui !

\- Bien sûr que oui, la dernière fois tu as voulu me faire porter quelque chose de jaune-orangé. Pas vraiment discret !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était la faute du teinturier.

Draco rit et se posa sur l'embrasure de la porte en croisant les bras. Il avait l'impression que les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis des années alors que cela ne faisait qu'à peine trois mois qu'ils étaient ici. Mais il ne dit rien, préférant les laisser faire.

\- Bon, tu es prêt ? Lui demanda-t-il, la main sur la poignée.

\- Ferys, dépêches-toi s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- Allons Harry, justement nous n'avons que ça à faire ! Se mêla Draco pour l'embêter un peu.

Il lui jeta un regard noir puis finalement le forgeron ouvrit la porte de la grande armoire et le soleil illumina la longue tenue à l'intérieur. Harry écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. Son regard complètement hypnotisé se posa sur la tenue noire et rouge. Sur le mannequin, il put voir une robe surplombée d'une capuche en pointe. Il portait un plastron magnifiquement dessiné de reliques anciennes dont le forgeron lui-même ne pourrait en dire la signification. Sur le moment, il avait juste trouvé les dessins d'une splendeur inégalable. Il y avait des gants et des bottes, des épaulières de la même constitution. Et une ceinture rouge de métal portant une espèce de « A », sans barre du milieu. Harry trouvait cela magnifique, il ne put s'empêcher de toucher le vêtement d'une légèreté incroyable.

\- Voilà, ah, ah ! Je savais que cela te plairait. J'ai mis des jours à la fabriquer mais cela en valait la peine. Veux-tu la porter tout de suite ?

\- Avec plaisir, minauda Harry, les yeux toujours rivés sur la tenue.

Il retira sa ceinture, sa veste puis son étui pendant et enfin son haut. Draco écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait torse nu et il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Il avait des cicatrices sur son dos, petites mais visibles, signe des combats qu'il avait menés. Il était tellement musclé que le blond se demanda comment il avait réussi à le cacher. Il savait pourtant parfaitement que grimper ainsi sur les murs ne pouvaient se faire avec des bras tout fins mais pourtant, il n'avait pas pris une seule seconde pour s'arrêter et remarquer… combien Harry pouvait être beau.

Il se retourna brusquement, sans que les deux autres ne le remarquent et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, la main sur la bouche, sous le choc. Bon, il y avait un problème. Il venait de trouver Harry, beau. Oui bon, Blaise aussi l'était, il s'en fichait. Mais là, son cœur venait de s'accélérer et surtout il avait eu un gros coup de chaud. C'était vraiment… vraiment étrange.

De son côté, Ferys habillait soigneusement Harry. Il l'avait déjà vu en caleçon, cela ne le gênait pas pour un sou. Il le revêtit d'un pantalon de soie noir et de sa chemise blanche. Puis l'aida à enfiler la veste. Harry joua quelques instants avec la capuche, il la trouvait classe comme jamais. Il souriait bêtement. Il n'aurait pu penser que Ferys aurait fait autant juste pour lui. Le forgeron l'équipa du plastron avant d'ajouter une ceinture dorsale où l'avant était composé de trois lanières pour y glisser ses couteaux.

\- Là, tu es parfait !

Harry se regarda dans le miroir avec admiration.

\- C'est vrai magnifique. Mais la cape ne va-t-elle pas me gêner ? Je la trouve un peu longue.

\- Non, non, justement. Elle est parfaitement ajustée à ta hauteur. Tu verras quand tu l'as testera. En attendant, j'ai dans l'idée dans fabriquer d'autre et de les commercialiser. Alors tu me feras le plaisir de m'envoyer tous tes ressentis ! Ce sera la seule chose que je te demande en échange.

\- Mais…

\- Non, non, non, Harry. Tu fais déjà tant pour moi. Après tout, tu es mon mannequin préféré.

Harry bouda légèrement mais n'arrivait à se dépêtre de son sourire. Il était plus que ravi. Ce vêtement était une pure merveille. En plus d'être pratique, il était plus souple, plus léger et il était certain que dans le noir, il passerait inaperçu. Ferys prit une lanière pendouillant et lui montra en disant :

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les épées, mais si un jour tu souhaiterais en posséder une, il ne te reste qu'à rabattre ça ici, et le tour est joué.

\- Merci, Ferys ! Un grand merci.

\- Ah ah ! Mais de rien. Bon, à ton ami ! Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

Ils se retournèrent vers la porte mais Draco avait disparu. Ni là, ni dans le couloir.

\- Je crois qu'il a fui, rit Harry. Je pense que tu fais légèrement peur, Ferys.

\- Mais ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est impossible, mon génie et moi-même ne pondons que des choses de qualités et de merveilles. Quel rustre, crois-moi, je le retrouverais et il va m'entendre.

Harry secoua la tête, cet homme le désespérait autant qu'il l'appréciait. Il resta tout de même surpris. Pourquoi son ancien ennemi était parti ? Il se le demandait. Il haussa les épaules et sortit de la forge après un dernier remerciement à l'encontre du forgeron et de son apprenti. Le brun, dans son nouvel habit ne passa pas inaperçu très longtemps. Il s'amusa en rabattant la capuche sur sa tête. Il ressemblait à un véritable guerrier de l'ombre ainsi. Il partit pour la forêt, heureux de commencer à tester ses nouvelles bottes plus que confortables. Et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'il s'amusa à grimper dans les arbres, courir et sauter.

* * *

 **93** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 2 jour.**

* * *

Blaise riait encore sous sa cape en voyant Merlin qui rougissait et fuyait son regard. C'est que le petit homme était timide. Arthur avait vraiment trouvé chaussure à sa botte. Après tout, il lui était complètement soumis à lui, l'homme assuré et dominant.

\- Allez, merlin, réjouis-toi. Tu vois bien qu'Arthur fait tout pour te combler. Il faut bien qu'à moment où un autre tu lui rendes la pareille.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, complètement innocent.

\- Et bien… Tu sais bien…

Merlin écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer fortement et secouer la tête négativement.

\- Hors de question. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes deux hommes qu'il faille que nous nous dépravions.

\- Dépraver ? Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Arthur ne peut consentir à s'enterrer dans le péché.

\- Tu veux dire que vous ne couchez pas avant le mariage ?

\- Seuls les hommes de peu de dignité font cela.

\- Oh ! Feint Blaise en se tenant le cœur d'une main. Tu viens de me poignarder.

Il rit alors que Merlin ne comprenait pas. Cependant, il n'allait pas vraiment lui faire un dessin. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un doux sourire. Ne pas coucher avant le mariage, c'était dépassé. Oui, bon, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient dans l'époque où cela était tout à fait normal. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire mais il était hors de question pour lui de suivre cette loi. Il pensa immédiatement à Ron et cela l'attrista. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis l'étrange combat à l'entraînement. Cette fois-là où il l'avait embrassé sur la joue comme une douce promesse, avant de s'enfuir. Ron était tellement affectif avec tout le monde… Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce qui avait réchauffé son cœur en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Plongé encore dans ses pensées les plus tristes, il ne sentit pas arrivé plusieurs hommes derrière lui. Mais le cri de Merlin l'alerta. Il se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il se prit un coup puissant de crosse d'une épée. Il eut juste le temps de voir Merlin se faire recouvrir le visage d'un sac en [papier] avant qu'il ne le jette sur une épaule. Puis lui-même se fit recouvrir et transporter. Il resta assez éveillé pour entendre quelqu'un murmurer :

\- C'est bon. On l'a, maintenant rentrons et vite.

\- Que fait-on de l'autre ?

\- Nous le prenons aussi. Nous devons avoir une longueur d'avance avant qu'il ne remarque sa disparition. Si jamais il trouve celui-ci, ou qu'il se réveille, nous perdrons cette chance de mettre de la distance entre eux et nous.

Blaise sentit du sang couler de sa tête et il s'endormit. La dernière pensée valide qu'il émit fut celle pour Ron. Il se demanda s'il serait inquiet pour lui ou pas.

* * *

 **94** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 3 jour.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Arthur tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Mais où se cachait donc ce fichu sorcier… Il l'avait cherché toute la journée d'hier et aujourd'hui, sans succès. Et puis Lancelot lui avait dit que Blaise l'avait accompagné pour le rejoindre. Mais ni Merlin, ni Blaise n'étaient venus à lui. Et jusqu'à maintenant, aucun des deux n'était trouvable. Arthur avait très mal dormi, si ce n'est dire peu. A peine une heure ou deux. Ron était parti à leur recherche, tout aussi inquiet. Et puis, il eut l'illumination. Il sortit en courant de sa chambre et rejoint l'atelier de Gaius. Ce dernier s'activait.

\- Ah Arthur ! Je vais faire un tour dans le village. Merlin n'est toujours pas rentré. Il va avoir du travail en retard. Je vais lui tirer les oreilles.

\- Gaius, où est Harry ou Draco ?

\- Et bien, Harry est parti dans la forêt. Il cherche Merlin et Blaise et Draco je ne l'ai pas vu. Je crois qu'il est parti voir Severus et Neville. Eux aussi ont disparu.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de disparaître comme ça sans donner suite.

Continuant de bougonner dans sa barbe inexistante, le roi s'empressa de redescendre jusqu'aux écuries. Il attrapa son cheval et son épée et sortit précipitamment. Le roi retrouva facilement Draco aux portes de Camelot.

\- Tu es là.

\- Arthur ? Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Merlin a disparu.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Puis il sourit doucement.

\- Ne serait-il pas juste en train de vous fuir, comme à son habitude ?

\- Non, non tu ne comprends pas. Blaise aussi. Ils ont tous les deux disparus après que ton ami l'a accompagné dans le but de venir me voir, hier. Ne penses-tu pas que… Que cela a un rapport avec la vision que vous avez vu ? Merlin n'aurait pas disparu comme ça. Ce n'est pas son genre.

\- Calmez-vous Arthur ! Attendez avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons vu que quelqu'un se faisait enlever que cela doit forcément arriver.

\- Aide-moi à le retrouver s'il te plaît, tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort ou une potion qui me permettrait de savoir où il se cache ?

Le blond fit la moue. Il chercha dans sa mémoire mais n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque acte magique qui permette de ça. Et pourtant des millions de connaissances se bousculaient là-dedans.

\- Désolé, mais je ne vois pas comment…

\- Arthur ! S'écria Ron en courant vers lui. J'ai cherché partout, Blaise est introuvable. Ainsi que Merlin. Il est toujours avec Lancelot d'habitude, et personne ne l'a vu. Blaise n'a pas pris son service ce matin. Aucune de ses affaires n'a bougé de son lit, ni de ses placards.

\- Bon, murmura Draco. C'est vrai que là, c'est plus qu'inquiétant. Il faut que j'aille voir Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La seule façon de vous aider et d'avoir une autre vision. Si on se concentre assez, peut-être que nous arriverons à voir quelque chose.

\- Vous avez déjà tout tenté, cela n'a rien donné.

\- Oui, mais nous avons quelque chose en plus, aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le stresse de perdre des amis.

Arthur hocha de la tête et il monta sur son cheval. Il lui tendit la main et fit Draco monter derrière lui.

\- Ron, prévient les chevaliers. Si cela ne donne rien avec Harry et Draco, nous partirons sur le champ au château de Fyrien.

\- D'accord, fit le roux en faisant demi-tour et courant vers le château.

\- Je ne peux me permettre de perdre Merlin. Dit le roi tout bas, plus pour lui-même que quelqu'un d'autre.

Il partit au galop pour la forêt. Retrouver Harry ne fut pas une mince affaire. Ils le trouvèrent dans un arbre, les yeux plissés, le regard concentré. Il avait l'air de savoir où regarder, car il ne cherchait pas ailleurs.

\- Harry !

Le brun les regarda rapidement et sauta sur une branche plus en bas. Il attrapa la suivante d'une main et se rétablit sur le sol dans une roulade avant. Il laissa tomber sa capuche devant le regard ahuri de Draco. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille. Ni lui, ni sa nouvelle tenue. Il en ressortait tant de prestance et d'assurance que Draco se sentit soudainement plus petit que lui.

\- Arthur, je crois que notre vision vient de se réaliser. Dit-il précipitamment.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Demanda le blond en descendant de cheval.

\- Je n'en sais rien, au contraire, je n'ai que de vagues empreintes de chevaux. Mais cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Que nous ayons cette vision et quelques jours plus tard, Merlin disparaisse. Tu te souviens que Morgana voulait absolument savoir qui était Emrys. Et il l'a annoncé publiquement que c'était lui. C'était sûr qu'elle finirait par chercher à le kidnapper ou le tuer.

\- Que penses-tu qu'elle va lui faire… fit Arthur le plus calmement possible même si on pouvait sentir le léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas du tout. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les agissements de Morgana. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait réellement, malgré ce qui lui avait été dit sur elle. Ce n'était pas comme avec Voldemort. Il ne pouvait rien prévoir ou savoir à l'avance. Enfin, à part avec l'aide de Draco.

\- Bien. Nous allons à Fyrien récupérer Blaise et Neville.

\- Attendez… Les traces… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles aillent jusqu'à Fyrien. Mais Yvain et Ron sont de meilleurs limiers que moi. Ils vous diront.

Arthur hocha juste la tête. Il se mit ensuite à réfléchir, puis il se tourna vers Draco, toujours sur le cheval.

\- Avec le nouveau traité de paix, rassembler une armée en avant pour combattre dans un quelconque royaume ferait soulever trop de questions et d'incertitudes. Préviens Ron et mes chevaliers. Nous partirons en petit nombre pour mieux nous infiltrer. Nous les attendrons ici. Toi, tu resteras au château avec le reste des chevaliers de Camelot pour y prendre soin.

\- Mais, s'exclama Draco alors que ses yeux déviaient inévitablement sur Harry. Je…

\- S'il te plait, Draco. J'ai grande confiance en toi. Je serais alors que Camelot est entre de bonne main et n'aurait pas besoin de penser à cela quand je serais là-bas.

\- Il faut aussi que quelqu'un reste pour Neville et Severus. Ajouta le brun en souriant doucement. Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. On récupère nos deux amis, et on rentre.

Sa Némésis le regarda intensément. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de le laisser partir. Mais il hocha la tête et souffla un d'accord peu vrai. Il fit faire demi-tour au cheval et l'élança au grand galop.

\- Arthur… murmura Harry. Ils ont un jour d'avance… Ne crois-tu pas que…

\- Je ne laisserais pas Morgana faire du mal à Merlin. Je le retrouverais, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Allons-y, ils nous rattraperont à chevaux.

Le brun le suivit. Il avait l'air tellement déterminé qu'il était sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils pensaient être perdus, le roi se précipita un peu plus loin. Il ramassa le long foulard rouge de Merlin, celui qui ne le quittait jamais. Il sourit en se disant qu'il avait sans doute fait exprès de le laisser tomber. Parce qu'il savait combien il aimait ce foulard. Cela leur remit un peu d'espoir dans leur cœur et fit presser leur pas. Harry et Arthur imprimèrent les traces de chevaux et de pieds. Ils savaient maintenant où aller sans douter.

Comme l'avait prédit Arthur, Ron et les chevaliers les rattrapèrent rapidement. Ils avaient suivi les indications de Draco pour les retrouver. Harry sauta derrière Ron alors que Lancelot tendit le cheval d'Arthur qu'il lui avait ramené. Une fois en route, Ron se retourna légèrement vers Harry et lui dit :

\- Je ne sais pourquoi, mais ils sont lents.

\- Ils ne pensaient peut-être pas que nous partirions immédiatement à la recherche de Merlin… Après tout, si nous n'avions eu cette vision, nous serions nous seulement inquiété ?

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Merci Harry.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna son ami.

\- Si… s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Blaise… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

Harry sourit doucement. Il savait bien que son ami finirait par comprendre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le dire à Blaise. Pas trop tard, ce serait le mieux.

* * *

 **94** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 3 jour.**

* * *

Merlin et Blaise étaient en train de marcher difficilement. Leurs poignets attachés aux cordes qui les reliaient aux chevaux, Aggravain ne leur laissait pas le temps de souffler. Ils avaient tout autour d'eux, une dizaine de soldat. Merlin avait été prévenu. Au moindre petit sort, ils avaient l'ordre de tirer leurs flèches sur eux et de les abattre sans se poser de question. Même si Blaise lui avait demandé de fuir, il n'avait pas pu se résigner à tenter l'impossible. Il pensait attendre que la nuit tombe mais quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour quelques heures de sommeil, ils furent endormi et pas de la façon la plus douce.

Ils marchaient encore et encore sans savoir où ils allaient. Merlin pensa d'abord qu'il rejoignait Fyrien mais en vrai, il n'avait toujours pas quitté Camelot. Et c'est en bordure du royaume qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Les deux prisonniers étaient exténués de ses deux jours de marche/course intensifs. Merlin se laissa glisser au sol et soupira. Pourquoi se donner la peine de les emmener jusqu'ici au lieu de le tuer directement. Que voulait lui dire Morgana pour que ce soit si important au point de se montrer face à lui. Sachant maintenant pertinemment qui il était, à quoi cela servait de papoter ?

Cependant, il avait aussi une autre idée en tête, un espoir certes futile mais qui restait quand même grand en lui. Parce que c'est ainsi que Merlin était. Un homme plein d'espoir et de pardon. Il souhaitait de tout cœur pouvoir lui parler et atteindre la lumière en elle. Si c'était sa dernière chance, il la saisirait de toutes ses forces.

Discrètement, il traça de son doigt une flèche, il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il ne savait si Arthur le retrouverait ou s'il était seulement parti à sa recherche, mais il pensa que c'était le mieux à faire. Si cela pouvait sauver Blaise. Il continuerait à guider les chevaliers.

\- Lèves-toi, Merlin, nous repartons. Souffla Blaise en l'attrapant par le bras. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien.

Il hocha la tête et s'aida du noir pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la flèche après que tous les hommes soient passés. Elle était encore là et bien net. Il sourit légèrement. Enfin, Aggravain les mena dans une grotte. Une immense grotte qui lui parut légèrement familière. Il avait cette sensation d'être déjà venu ici. Blaise jetait des coups d'œil partout. Cela se voyait qu'il cherchait une échappatoire ou juste savoir comment sortir de là une fois libre. Après quelques dédalles de couloir, ils arrivèrent dans une caverne plus spacieuse, encombré de chose et d'autre. Et en son centre, Morgana était là, ainsi que Mordred, juste derrière.

Quelque chose avait changé chez elle, Merlin le remarqua immédiatement. Elle avait l'air plus froide et plus dur qu'à l'accoutumé. Son éternel sourire diabolique avait disparu de son visage. Il ne restait rien d'elle, que la colère et la haine. C'est là que Merlin comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Morgana était bien trop perdue dans les ténèbres. Blaise à ses côtés, défia la jeune femme avec un regard mi-intrigué, mi-perplexe.

\- Merlin… Murmura-t-elle alors même qu'il n'était pas encore assez proche. Ou devrais-je dire Emrys. C'est donc toi. Tout ce temps où je te cherchais…

\- Morgana…

\- Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-elle soudainement. Pourquoi m'as-tu caché ta vraie nature ? Alors même que j'avais tant besoin de toi ! Pourquoi ?

\- Morgana, je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas… te dire… Je ne pouvais le faire à personne.

Merlin plissa soudainement les yeux et dévia sur Mordred. Il était avec elle… Il ne lui avait rien dit. Peut-être y avait-il une chance pour que lui puisse s'absoudre.

\- Tu étais là, devant moi tout ce temps. Tu m'as vu dépérir. Tu m'as vu être chassée de chez moi.

\- C'est toi qui t'es enfuie, Morgana.

\- Comment aurais-je pu rester ? Si Uther avait su…

\- Tu aurais pu rester. Si tu étais resté, si tu n'avais ne serait-ce que voulu de notre aide, je t'aurais aidé.

\- Et cacher à jamais mes pouvoirs ? Jamais !

\- Alors ne te plains pas de ce qui t'es arrivé. Si tu as rejoint les ténèbres, ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est de la tienne…

Morgana écarquilla les yeux. Puis son visage se ferma. Une vague d'effluves noirs l'entoura et elle leva la main. Merlin fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin et s'écrasa contre la roche. Il se tapa la tête et se l'ouvrit, laissant un filet de sang couler sur son front. Blaise hurla et voulut le rejoindre mais Aggravain tira sur sa corde et le fit tomber à terre. Merlin s'était évanoui. Morgana avança lentement vers lui et posa un pied sur son corps pour le retourner. Elle le fixa longuement avant de murmurer :

\- Si c'est ce que tu penses, je vais te montrer combien tu as tort. Tu es l'unique responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé… Et je vais te le faire payer. Ensuite, je m'occuperais d'Arthur, et Camelot sera à moi.

\- C'est toi qui a tort, cria Blaise en se débattant pour se relever.

Morgana se retourna vers lui. Elle le dévisagea sans un mot.

\- Camelot ne sera jamais à toi. Continua le noir. Quand bien même monterais-tu sur le trône… Camelot n'est pas qu'un royaume ou un château. Sans le peuple, elle n'aurait pas de nom. Sans le peuple, tu n'es reine de personne.

\- Qui a dit que j'avais envie d'être reine d'un peuple naïf et craintif. Je serais reine du mien. Et une fois Camelot emplie de mes fidèles, je régnerais sur Albion tout entier. Maintenant, tais-toi. Je n'ai rien contre toi, alors si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse tuer sur le champ, tu ferais mieux de garder tes remarques pour toi.

Le Serpentard serra les dents. Il regarda Merlin dont la blessure avait cessé de couler. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Il aurait tout de même voulu le soigner. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir de là. Mais il n'était pas Draco, ni Neville. Il n'avait pas appris à faire de la magie sans baguette et sans sort. Il ne pouvait que rester là et écouter.

Morgana se tourna vers Aggravain et ses hommes.

\- Vous tous, allez surveiller l'entrée. Aggravain, tu peux retourner à Fyrien, je m'occupe du reste.

\- Ma reine, je ne te laisserais pas ici seule.

\- Mordred est avec moi. Ça ira.

\- Non…

\- Aggravain ! Fais ce que je te dis ! Immédiatement. Je n'aime pas savoir mon armée sans chef. Va et dépêche-toi.

L'homme serra les poings puis fit volteface dans un grand tournoiement de cape noire. Il ne resta plus à l'intérieur que Blaise qui avait pu rejoindre Merlin, ce dernier, Morgana et Mordred. Blaise déchira un pan de sa veste et l'appliqua avec soin sur la blessure de Merlin. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça. Murmura-t-il à l'adresse de la reine des ténèbres.

Morgana invoqua une chaise et s'assit tranquillement dessus. Elle mit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Camelot et les Pendragon m'ont tout pris. Un héritage, une maison, des amis… une sœur… C'est à moi maintenant de les priver de ce qu'il pourrait avoir. Et pour Merlin. Juste de la vengeance…

\- Est-ce que cela te satisfait ? Arthur est en droit de t'accorder son pardon.

\- Tu n'as pas compris, je crois. Je ne recherche aucun pardon.

Blaise ne dit plus rien. Il caressa la joue de Merlin en espérant qu'il se réveille vite. Il pourrait avoir l'ascendant sur Morgana. Il comptait sur lui en tout cas. Mordred s'avança et se pencha vers lui. Blaise resserra sa prise sur le corps endormi. Il savait que le jeune druide avait rejoint l'élite de Morgana après qu'Arthur est fait tuer celle qu'il aimait, mais il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son comportement. Finalement, le druide murmura juste :

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu, toi et tes amis auparavant. Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Oh la la ! Que de suspens ! Où Ciel emmène-t-il Sev et Nev ? Arthur arrivera-t-il à temps pour sauver Merlin. Ron se rendra-t-il compte qu'il est fou amoureux de Blaise ? Mordred serait-il peut-être gentil ? Que de questions ! ;)**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	14. La dame du lac

**Chapitre 13 :** La dame du lac.

* * *

 **94ème jour - Trois mois et 3 jour.**

* * *

Ron sauta de cheval brusquement et se pencha. Il écarta quelques herbes au sol pour voir clairement la flèche de Merlin. Il sourit en le remercia secrètement. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il n'était plus sur de la route à suivre. Les traces s'amenuisaient comme si les soldats faisaient de plus en plus attention à ce qu'ils ne soient pas retrouvés tout de suite. Cela voulait sûrement dire qu'il n'était plus très loin d'eux. Yvain l'interpella et lui montra un branchage cassé.

\- Ils sont allés par là.

\- Pourquoi sortir de la route ? Lui demanda le roux.

\- Parce qu'ils sont arrivés à destination, dit-il doucement.

Ron hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait là-bas mais il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. En espérant qu'ils aient fait des pauses, il devait avoir gagné du terrain. Arthur descendit de son cheval à son tour, et il lui expliqua qu'il y était presque. Le roi demanda d'attacher les chevaux, ils continueraient à pied.

\- Ron, Harry. Montez. Vous nous guiderez d'en haut.

\- D'accord, acquiesça le brun en partant vers un arbre.

Il fut vite suivit par Ron. Les deux avancèrent rapidement en haut alors qu'au sol, Arthur et ses chevaliers courraient, Léon et Lancelot en tête. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Ron parvint à voir les soldats postés un peu partout autour d'une entrée de grotte. Il redescendit en plusieurs sauts et fit arrêter la troupe.

\- Ils sont sept et ils gardent quelque chose. Même si ce n'est pas Merlin, ça ne coûte rien d'aller voir.

\- C'est eux, chuchota Harry d'en haut de l'arbre. Ce sont les mêmes habits qu'ils portaient quand nous nous sommes fait faire prisonnier.

\- D'accord. Accéda le roi. Une attaque frontale alerterait Morgana, nous allons essayer de les prendre par surprise. Léon, Perceval, Lancelot, à gauche. Yvain, Ethan et Gauvain, à droite. Ron tu retournes là-haut et tu nous guides avec Harry. Dès qu'ils sont hors d'état de nuire, nous entrerons.

Tous hochèrent silencieusement et se mirent en route. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à se débarrasser des soldats sans faire de bruit. Ron, d'une flèche bien placée, abattu le septième, perché en haut de la grotte. Harry sauta à terre et rejoint Arthur qui n'avait pas eu la patience de les attendre. Ils entrèrent dans la grotte. Malheureusement, ils se retrouvèrent face à un vrai labyrinthe et Arthur regretta d'avoir renvoyé Draco. En un sort, ils les auraient guidés plus rapidement. Il se retourna vers ses chevaliers et envoya des équipes de trois à nouveau dans chaque couloir.

Lui, Ron et Harry prirent celui du milieu. Au bout de plusieurs coins, ils furent rejoints par celui de Gauvain.

\- Rien par-là, murmura ce dernier.

\- Merlin, se dit-il à lui-même en reprenant son chemin. Une autre aide n'aurait pas été de trop.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche désespérée, ils finirent par entendre des voix ce qui les conduit immédiatement dans la caverne où Merlin et Blaise étaient retenus. Arthur se faufila derrière la roche et passa un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait que Morgana et Mordred. Il repéra un peu plus loin Merlin allongé sur Blaise qui semblait prendre soin de lui. La rage monta en lui. Qu'avaient-ils osé faire à l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il allait sortir de l'ombre quand Harry le retint d'une main et le ramena derrière le mur.

\- Qui a-t-il ? S'énerva-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Morgana est vraiment puissante. Que comptes-tu faire contre elle avec une simple épée ?

\- Je… n'en sais rien. Mais je ne vais pas rester là les bras croisés. Êtes-vous avec moi, oui ou non ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre et sortit sa baguette magique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué, mais il la gardait toujours sur lui au cas où des missions comme celle-ci se présentaient à lui. Il hocha ensuite la tête à Arthur pour lui confirmer qu'il serait toujours avec lui, quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Je vais nous mettre sous Protecto. Nous prenons Merlin et Blaise et nous partons.

\- Quoi ? Scanda très doucement Arthur. Non je…

\- Je te répète que tu ne peux pas la battre !

\- Harry a raison, Arthur, je ne suis pas sûr que même nous avec notre magie nous puissions.

Arthur serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas faire profil bas devant l'ennemi… Et encore plus laisser passer une chance d'en finir avec Morgana. Il s'était promis de la tuer. Pour son père… Et pour le mal qu'elle apportait à Albion. Même si dans son cœur, il aurait mille fois voulu la reprendre dans ses bras si elle lui demandait pardon. Il consentit cependant à suivre le plan d'Harry. Il avait raison, en effet. Même si il arrivait à la battre, combien de perte devait-il subir. Il regarda ses chevaliers. Ses chevaliers… Surtout ses amis. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en prenne à eux.

Gauvain intercepta son regard et sourit.

\- Nous sommes avec toi, Arthur. Peu importe ce que tu feras, nous te suivrons.

Les autres hochèrent d'autant plus.

\- Non, vous allez rester ici. Je reviendrais avec Merlin et Blaise et vous les emmènerez immédiatement en dehors, à l'abri.

Arthur releva la tête et remarqua qu'ils avaient arrêté de parler. Il souffla un bon coup avant de sortir de l'ombre, Harry et Ron juste derrière ses talons. Les trois chevaliers n'obéirent pas du tout et dégainèrent leurs épées pour se placer derrière eux. Ron encocha une flèche et visa Mordred, un peu trop prêt de Blaise à son goût.

\- C'est moi que tu voulais, Morgana. Me voilà !

Les deux se relevèrent précipitamment et se retournèrent vers Arthur. La sorcière eut un grand sourire.

\- Arthur. Nous t'attendions justement. Je savais que tu ne serais pas très loin derrière ton serviteur.

\- Merlin n'est plus mon serviteur Morgana mais je vais le reprendre quand même. Et j'utiliserais la force s'il le faut. Ajouta-t-il en dégainant son épée.

Harry serra sa baguette dans sa main, prêt à tout moment à invoquer un puissant bouclier. Il ne savait si cela pourrait parer ses sortilèges, après tout il n'avait jamais encore fait cela mais il fallait tout de même protéger le roi. Ils marchaient lentement sur le côté pour rejoindre Blaise et Merlin. Mordred, quant à lui, reculait vers Morgana.

\- Tu es venu en nombre à ce que je vois. Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

\- Je n'ai peur de personne. Morgana… il est encore temps de tout arrêter. Cesse cette folie. J'ai ramené la paix et l'absolution à Camelot. La magie y circule de nouveau, libre comme l'air. Que dois-je faire de plus pour que tu ne te noies plus dans la haine et la colère.

\- Mourir, Arthur. Je veux que tu meures comme Morgause est morte, comme tu as fait tuer Kara.

Elle montra Mordred qui regardait Arthur avec haine. Il semblait prêt à tout moment à le tuer.

\- Je veux la fin des Pendragon et le règne complet de la magie sur Albion. Et là, ma soif sera étanchée.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas te laisser faire. Fit Arthur.

\- Ah oui, et que vas-tu faire contre moi. Je te signale que ton protecteur repose dans les tréfonds des limbes. Que comptez-vous faire contre ma magie ?

En disant cela, une nouvelle onde de volute noire l'entoura. Harry leva sa baguette au même moment qu'elle, son bras. Le sort qu'elle lança rebondit sur le bouclier du brun, heureux que cela ait marché. Morgana ne resta pas surprise bien longtemps et en jeta d'autre, bien vite accompagné de Mordred. Heureusement pour eux, rien ne passa. Cependant, ils s'écrasaient contre la roche, la faisant exploser. Et bientôt, c'est toute la caverne qui se mit à trembler. Des morceaux de roches tombèrent du plafond.

Mordred fut le premier à le voir et se jeta sur Morgana, pile poil en dessous d'un. Arthur profita de cet instant pour prendre Merlin dans ses bras. Ron souleva Blaise, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lui dire qu'il pouvait marcher.

\- On doit sortir d'ici, et vite, hurla-t-il pour couvrir le grondement de la grotte en colère.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Mordred et Morgana qui se relevaient lentement avant de partir derrière tous les autres.

\- Arthur ! Hurla la sorcière alors que ses pouvoirs ressortaient encore plus d'elle. Je jure que je te tuerais !

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent avant qu'un gros amas de pierre vienne refermer l'ouverture de la caverne, laissant les deux sorciers dedans. Ils coururent en sens inverse du chemin qu'ils avaient pris, Gauvain juste devant, suivi de près par Ron portant Blaise, Yvain, Harry, Ethan et enfin Merlin dans les bras d'Arthur. Gauvain qui courrait comme un dératé rentra brusquement dans Lancelot qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche parterre.

\- Bon dieu ! Où étiez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Pas le temps ! S'exclama-t-il en le retournant. Courrez !

Arthur regarda brièvement derrière lui, les pierres glissaient sur le sol dans un grand fracas. C'était toute la grotte qui était en train de se refermer. Ils finirent par trouver la sortie et chacun d'eux se glissa hors d'un seul mouvement, essoufflés et toussant des tonnes de poussière et terre. Certains s'effondrèrent au sol. Arthur fit de même, le corps toujours endormi de Merlin contre le sien.

Blaise descendit enfin de sur Ron mais peu pour longtemps puisqu'il lui sauta au cou et le serra fort contre lui.

\- Merci ! Vous nous avez sauvés !?

\- Eh, se plaint en toussant Lancelot. Moi aussi, je veux un câlin !

Blaise rit en se tournant vers lui et le prit aussi dans ses bras. Harry s'approcha et posa une main amicale sur son épaule, tout sourire, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé sain et sauf. Quand le calme revint dans la forêt, tous regardaient la grotte avec sérieux.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils sont morts ? Murmura enfin Harry.

\- C'est le mieux que nous puissions espérer, répondit Arthur d'un air grave.

Qui pourrait résister à cela de toute façon ? Dans ses bras, Merlin gémit et se réveilla. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Arthur et se redressa douloureusement.

\- Eh bien… Tu te réveilles enfin toi !

\- Que s'est-il passé, s'exclama-t-il en voyant l'état poussiéreux et plein de sueur de chacun.

Arthur rit en passant une main dans ses cheveux devenus marrons sous la sciure de pierre.

\- C'est moi qui t'es sauvé pour une fois, lui dit-il avec douceur. Et tu ne pourras dire que tu m'as aidé, tu étais pire qu'un âne mort.

\- Eh, s'exclama Léon, nous étions là aussi !

\- Vous ? Fit Harry. Vous étiez perdu dans le labyrinthe.

\- Tout à fait, hocha Gauvain. Complètement inutiles.

Les chevaliers rirent alors que Merlin regardait l'entrée maintenant bouché par les gravats.

\- Et Morgana et Mordred ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'une boule de tristesse se formait dans sa gorge.

Arthur hocha négativement la tête.

\- Ils ne sont pas ressortis. Je suis désolé, j'ai tenté de lui parler mais… Je n'ai rien pu faire.

\- C'est trop tard, fit le sorcier faiblement. Elle était déjà perdue. Nous le savions… Mais je pensais… J'ai cru que…

\- Ne penses plus à ça Merlin. C'est fini. Rentrons maintenant. Nous avons un mariage à célébrer. N'est-ce pas Lancelot ?

\- Bientôt, bientôt, dit-il rêveusement.

* * *

 **95ème jour - Trois mois et 4 jour.**

* * *

Voilà deux jours que Neville et Severus marchaient derrière les pas de Ciel. Ils ne savaient pas du tout où ils l'emmenaient mais ils continuaient à lui faire confiance. Ils avaient atteint un immense lac puis l'avaient longé. Enfin, Ciel s'arrêta devant une étrange entrée de pierre. Il pouvait voir derrière, une immense clairière avec à son bord droit, encore le lac. C'était juste magnifique. Une plage de verdure, quelques arbres fruitiers, le reflet du soleil sur l'eau éclatait en quelques milliers de scintillement dans l'air. C'est admiratif que Neville s'avança en entrant dans ce petit paradis. Ciel s'assit au pied d'un arbre.

\- Attends, Neville, l'arrêta Severus, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

Il lui sourit légèrement, ne comprenant pas son inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. On devrait repartir.

\- Mais Ciel…

Comme si le loup l'avait entendu, il sortit de l'ombre pour les rejoindre et caressa du museau sa jambe.

\- Tu vois, il vient avec nous… Allons-nous en maintenant, d'accord ?

Neville hocha sans vraiment le vouloir. Severus resserra sa prise sur son poignet et fit demi-tour. Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant que derrière eux, une jeune femme leur barrait l'entrée de pierre. Severus mit Neville légèrement derrière lui, prêt à tout pour le protéger. Il détailla la femme. Elle avait de long cheveux mi châtain, mi argenté et des yeux d'un gris profond. Elle portait en guise de vêtement, une pâle robe faîte de tissus si fin qu'il pouvait voir son corps au travers, sauf ses parties intimes. Et rien d'autre, pas de chaussures, ni de bijou… Et elle était recouverte de gouttes ruisselantes comme si elle venait de sortir de l'eau.

\- Bonjour. Minauda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda directement le potionniste.

Etant légiliment, il n'arrivait pas à entrer dans sa tête et cela l'agaçait.

\- Juste une amie. Je suis désolée d'avoir emprunté votre loup. Il me fallait vous conduire jusqu'ici, je vous le rends maintenant.

\- Que voulez-vous ? La pressa-t-il.

\- Seulement vous aider. Voyez derrière vous, l'arbre sous lequel s'est assis le loup. Si vous le touchez, il vous ramènera directement dans votre monde. Mais c'est éphémère. Si vous ne prenez pas le portail aujourd'hui, tout espoir sera perdu. Vous ne rentrerez plus. Chacun d'entre vous aura la chance de repartir. Une seule et unique fois. Vos amis vous rejoindront bientôt. Au revoir, jeunes hommes.

Elle se tourna vers l'eau et avança dedans. Puis elle disparut, sans même relever la tête pour respirer. Une fois seuls, Severus se tourna vers le brun qui regardait par terre.

\- C'est trop tôt, murmura-t-il alors qu'il sentait qu'il le fixait.

\- Nous pourrons peut-être revenir, Neville, tu n'en sais rien.

\- C'est toi qui ne sais pas, je ne veux pas partir.

Il s'agenouilla pour caresser son loup qui avait perdu tout automatisme pour redevenir le Ciel qu'il connaissait. Severus soupira et regarda l'arbre. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de retourner là-bas. Mais la part de raison qu'il avait en lui savait qu'il devait forcer Neville à le faire. Ce n'était pas leur monde, quand bien même il voudrait que ça le soit. Il avait des amis à Poudlard, de la famille, il ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi sans laisser de traces. En tout cas, pas pour toujours. Sentant qu'il doutait encore, Neville releva la tête vers lui avec un sourire crispé, qui se voyait tellement il était faux.

\- Rentre, si tu le souhaites, moi je reste. Nous n'avons pas encore sauvé Arthur. Nous ne savons pas qui doit le faire et si c'était moi mais que j'ai préféré rentrer plutôt que de l'aider, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Et c'est hors de question. Je ne vivrais plus jamais avec des regrets.

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Il avait prononcé les mots qu'il n'osait se dire. Lui non plus… Il voulait tirer un trait de sa vie antérieure. Ne plus jamais avoir de regret. Faire ce qui est juste. Ne plus faire de mal. Oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde. Ça… et rester pour toujours avec Neville. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit dans ses bras, pressant son corps contre le sien. Le brun fit de même, légèrement tremblant, les larmes aux yeux. Mais son inquiétude partit comme une brise de vent quand son ami murmura :

\- Je reste… Je ne partirais pas sans toi.

Le petit brun aurait voulu hurler d'allégresse, mais il se contenta de rire de bonheur sous les jappements de Ciel. Il se décala enfin et lui demanda d'un sourire :

\- Alors on rentre ?

Severus hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent et le potionniste lui tendit la main, qu'il prit sans gêne. Enfin, Ciel sur les talons et sans regarder une seule fois en arrière, ils rentrèrent tout doucement vers Camelot.

* * *

 **95ème jour - Trois mois et 4 jour.**

* * *

Merlin s'était rendormi, le dos contre le torse d'Arthur, il montait pour une fois devant lui et pas derrière. Le blond n'arrivait plus à s'enlever son petit sourire satisfait de son visage. Il avait retrouvé le brun qui était en presque parfaite santé et peut-être que la paix reviendrait avec la mort de Morgana et Mordred. Tenant les rênes d'une main, il caressa ses cheveux d'une autre. Il vit la fatigue sous les yeux de ses chevaliers aussi et sut qu'il mériterait bien une bonne nuit de sommeil. Quand ils furent à Camelot, Draco les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis heureux de tous vous revoir.

\- Aucune perte pour nous, se réjouit Gauvain en sautant de cheval. Pour l'ennemi, c'est moins sûr !

Le blond rit. Il regarda brièvement Harry. Arthur réveilla avec douceur Merlin qui se frotta les yeux.

\- Nous sommes arrivés ?

\- Oui, marmotte ! On va profiter de la tombée de la nuit pour aller dormir mais demain, nous aurons du travail en retard. N'est-ce pas ?

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Malheureusement, en votre absence, j'ai pu résoudre certains problèmes magiques de Merlin, mais rien en ce qui te concerne toi, Arthur. Après tout, je ne suis pas roi.

Celui-ci soupira. Il devrait prendre un adjoint. Cela se faisait-il ? Il verrait bien Léon ou encore Draco qui s'en était très bien sorti. Il regarda Merlin en souriant légèrement. S'il devenait roi, ses problèmes seraient réglés !

\- Allons-nous doucher puis nous coucher.

\- Avec plaisir, bailla Merlin en se dirigeant vers le château.

Draco les laissa tous passer mais quand Harry arriva à son niveau il le retint.

\- Harry… Je… je peux te parler ?

\- Oui, mais vite. Un bain ne me ferait pas de mal non plus.

\- Vous êtes partis loin ? Demanda immédiatement sa Némésis.

\- A peu près deux jours de marche d'ici pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai senti.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Etait-ce possible ? D'aussi loin ? N'y avait-il pas un stop dans ce lien ?

\- Tu crois que ça empire ? Dit-il fébrilement.

\- Quand Merlin sera sur pied, allons voir ce dragon pour avoir nos réponses. Ton angoisse s'est reflétée à travers moi. La vague a failli tout détruire dans ma chambre. Plus des sentiments sont forts, plus j'en subis les conséquences.

\- Excuse-moi de n'avoir pu contrôler ma peur alors que nous avons failli mourir dans l'éboulement, répliqua sèchement le brun en passant à côté de lui.

Mais il le rattrapa par le poignet avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

\- Ce n'était pas un reproche, Harry. J'ai eu peur moi aussi… Pour toi.

Le brun se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait soutenir son regard plus que sûr de lui, comme si toute gêne d'un tel rapprochement entre eux n'avait jamais existé.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il finalement. Je suis désolé… Nous serons bientôt débarrasser de ce lien, tiens le coup.

Draco acquiesça d'un geste mais alors qu'il allait le lâcher, une nouvelle vision apparut dans leurs têtes. Ils virent d'abord un grand nombre de gens. Des personnes qu'ils croisaient des fois dans les ruelles de la ville de Camelot. Cette fois-ci, la vision se déplaçait à grande vitesse, elle arriva jusqu'aux grandes portes du château. Fit le tour, pour ralentir derrière, dans le grand jardin. Là, Arthur, Harry, Ron et quelques chevaliers entouraient Merlin, accroupit sur le sol. Il avait posé la main sur de la terre fraîchement retournée. Il recula et ses yeux virèrent au jaune. Soudain, un grand arbre poussa d'un coup, emportant la vision avec lui. Elle s'arrêta enfin sur un des fruits de l'arbre qui pendouillait dangereusement, une pomme. La queue craqua et elle tomba, leur point de vue suivant sa chute d'en haut. Ils virent Merlin la ramasser. Et puis plus rien. Draco lâcha son poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais pour une fois que l'on ne voit personne se faire kidnapper ou mourir, moi ça me va. Je te laisse, j'ai vraiment sommeil.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit.

\- De même.

Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers sa chambre. Il vit en passant devant les escaliers Arthur empêcher Merlin de monter vers son atelier et l'emmener, comme un sac à patate sur son épaule avec lui. Cela lui arracha un rire. De bonne humeur, le roi lui souhaita de bien se reposer et il le remercia avec un clin d'œil. Enfin, il arriva en chambre où il retrouva Ron dans son bain.

\- Où est Blaise ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à retirer ses vêtements.

\- Dans sa chambre. Il m'a dit qu'il allait bien. Nous sommes arrivés avant qu'il n'est pu lui faire le moindre mal. Je te jure, si je me retrouve en face de cet Aggravain, il ne paye rien pour attendre ! Je lui ferais avaler ses cheveux crasseux et son air de suzerain péteux.

Le brun rit.

\- Neville et Severus ne sont toujours pas rentré… C'est inquiétant. Je ne pensais pas Neville allait aussi loin pour un loup.

\- Tu sais comment il est. Il pourrait tuer si nous avions le malheur de cueillir une fleur… Alors si en plus on touche à son animal domestique. Je change l'eau et je te laisse la place, j'ai fini.

D'un coup de baguette, Ron s'exécuta après avoir mis une serviette autour de la taille. Harry finit de se déshabiller et prit sa place. Le roux prit lentement sa cape entre ses doigts et compta le nombre d'armes, attachées ou cachées.

\- Ferys n'aurait pas légèrement exagéré. Combien d'armes peux-tu porter sur toi ?

\- Oh, rit le brun. Je ne les sens même plus. Je dois en avoir une trentaine de couteau, quelque chose comme ça.

\- Plus tes dagues et les lames cachées dans tes poignets. Un assassin de premier ordre, dis donc.

\- Dis-moi, combien de flèches as-tu sur toi ? Lui répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! J'abdique.

Le silence régna un instant alors que Ron s'installait confortablement dans son lit, n'ayant revêtu que son pantalon. Il sombrait déjà dans le sommeil quand Harry l'obligea à rester quelques secondes de plus éveillé.

\- Alors… Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire, à Blaise ?

\- De quoi ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Que tu l'aimes !

Ron grommela quelque chose qui ne fut pas compris et s'endormit quand même. Harry sourit. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Parce que sinon, il recommencerait à se mêler de leur histoire. Il posa sa tête sur le bord et ferma les yeux. S'il n'avait pas encore un soupçon de raison, il s'endormirait lui aussi dedans. Il était tellement bien. Mais il finit par se savonner puis sortir pour aller se coucher.

* * *

 **95ème jour - Trois mois et 4 jour.**

* * *

\- Merlin, allez, sort de là. Bouda Arthur.

Il avait réussi à le ramener dans sa chambre mais le brun avait refusé de se doucher avec lui. Il l'avait laissé faire avant de prendre à son tour son bain. Le roi l'attendait tranquillement dans son lit, espérant ainsi dormir pour la première fois avec son petit ami. Mais très vite, il perdait patience.

\- J'arrive, finit par dire le sorcier.

Il l'entendit enfin sortir puis s'habiller de l'unique chemise que le roi lui avait laissée. Elle ne lui arrivait que mi-cuisse et Arthur put satisfaire ses idées lubriques en détailla chaque parcelle de sa peau nue. Il arriva vers lui, le rouge aux joues et lui demanda plus que gêné.

\- Tu n'aurais pas aussi un pantalon s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Et comme tu le vois, il est sur moi. A moins que tu ne souhaites que je l'enlève pour te le donner.

\- Non, non, non ! Se précipita-t-il en levant les mains devant lui. Garde le, Arthur.

\- Allez, viens. Je ne te toucherais pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant ses gestes hésitant. Enfin, pas comme ça, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Merlin finit par obtempérer et se glisser dans ses bras. Arthur le referma contre ses épaules alors qu'il posait sa tête sur son torse. Ils soupirèrent de total bien être à l'unisson. Merlin se rendit compte à quel point fuir Arthur avait créé un manque, un gouffre béant qu'il venait de combler en l'espace d'une milliseconde. Plus encore quand le blond releva sa tête une dernière fois pour poser un doux et long baiser sur ses lèvres. Il tint parole, ne demanda pas plus et ils s'endormirent pour la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière, ensembles.

* * *

 **96ème jour - Trois mois et 5 jour.**

* * *

Neville et Severus rentrèrent le lendemain. Ils furent accueillis par de grands soulagements de tous leurs amis. Harry gronda Neville et Arthur demanda à Severus où ils étaient. Il leur expliqua qu'ils étaient partis beaucoup plus loin pour trouver Ciel et avaient fini par se perdre. Ils avaient convenu de ne rien dire pour le portail. Après tout, chacun de leurs amis auraient le choix de rentrer à Poudlard ou de rester ici, à moment où un autre. Et ils ne voulaient les influencer en leur disant que ce choix pour eux avaient déjà été fait. Par conséquent, qu'ils avaient préféré rester.

Autour de la table où tous semblaient affamés, les discussions allaient de bon train à nouveau. Tous sentiments négatifs avaient disparu. L'anxiété, le doute, la peur ou la gêne. Ils étaient justes là, souriant comme une famille nombreuse.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Je faisais pousser un arbre ?

\- Oui… S'exclama Harry. Un grand pommier. Tu venais de poser une graine, tu as agité la main et là, bam ! Un pommier qui pousse. Comme ça.

Il claqua des doigts pour joindre geste à ses dires. Merlin n'y croyait pas. Il avait fait pousser un arbre. Mais pourquoi ?

\- La vision, continua le blond, nous montrait le village avant. Je crois qu'il faisait froid, les habitants étaient habillés pour l'automne.

\- C'est vrai que les temps sont durs quand il fait froid. Peut-être que cette fois-ci votre vision nous met en garde contre la famine ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules, ne pouvant pas en dire plus. Leurs visions n'étaient jamais très claires. Ils affirmèrent tout de même qu'ils étaient sûrs que le pommier devait être bénéfique pour Camelot. Merlin sourit, promettant d'y réfléchir quand l'automne viendrait, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Ce soir, nous irons voir Kilgarrah. Il trouvera peut-être la solution pour faire cesser ce lien. Jusqu'à maintenant, il a toujours trouvé des solutions à mes problèmes. J'ai confiance en lui.

\- Un dragon qui parle, se réjouit Harry.

Il expliqua que dans leurs époques, les dragons ne parlaient pas quand il vit le regard inquisiteur de Merlin.

A côté d'eux Blaise regardait intensément le vide du mur d'en face. Le menton posé sur sa main, il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant que Morgana et Mordred n'était plus ? Avaient-ils réussi à évincer le mal qui menaçait Arthur ? De plus la magie avait regagné Albion. Alors, ils devraient rentrer. Et quand cela sera fait, tout redeviendrait-il comme avant ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Ou du moins, pas encore. Il avait laissé tranquille Ron en passant que jamais il ne retournerait ses sentiments. Mais après la façon dont il s'était occupé de lui quand il le pensait perdu, il espérait qu'il avait sa chance.

Il devait lui parler. Même si ce n'était que pour se prendre une veste monumentale. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Après le déjeuner, il prit donc son courage à deux mains et proposa au roux une balade dans le château. Quand il fut sûr que toutes oreilles indiscrètes étaient hors de portée, il se planta devant lui et le regarda bien droit dans les yeux.

\- Ron. Il faut que tu saches. Quand tu as eu l'idée de faire semblant de sortir ensemble, je t'ai suivi, parce que je trouvais cela amusant. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps que nous avons passé ensemble… Je… Je crois que j'ai commencé à ressentir pour toi… un désir… Je veux dire…

Pourquoi était-ce si dur à dire ? Après tout, il était sûr et certain de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais là, devant lui, il était plus qu'intimidé. D'accoutumé, il ne se prenait pas la tête. Il prenait, se satisfaisait et repartait. Pas de chichi, pas de contrainte. Les hommes étaient prévenus. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas une histoire sans lendemain. Il le savait du plus profond de lui. Il ne voulait que lui. Juste lui. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant, ses grands yeux bleus pleins de malice (comment n'avait-il pas vu autrefois ce petit détail), sa carrure d'Apollon… Il le voulait tout entier.

Ron fronça les sourcils puis se pinça les lèvres et ce seul geste fit perdre à Blaise tous ses moyens. Il sut à l'instant même qu'il l'avait perdu. Comme s'il connaissait toutes ses mimiques par cœur. A force de le regarder, c'était peut-être vrai. Puis le Griffondor soupira et s'avança. Il le prit dans ses bras sans crier gare. Le noir se tendit immédiatement avant de poser sa tête contre la sienne. Il inspira, humant son odeur si forte. Tiens, même son odeur lui plaisait. Tout lui plaisait chez lui.

\- Désolé… Murmura le roux enfin. Je ne peux pas… faire ça.

Blaise hocha la tête de dépit. Il le savait, il l'avait tout de suite compris. Ron et ses grands instincts protecteurs. Il n'aurait peut-être droit qu'à ça, mais pour lui c'était presque suffisant. Enfin, il tenta de sans convaincre.

Ron relâcha le noir et recula pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il posa une main sur sa joue et se fit violence pour ne pas l'embrasser, là tout de suite. Puis fit demi-tour et partit sans un mot. Non, il ne pouvait pas accéder à sa demande. Blaise le désirait peut-être, mais lui il l'aimait. Tout en marchant vers le village, son sourire se fana comme une fleur, et bientôt ne resta qu'une silhouette de lui, une grimace plantée sur un visage dont les sourcils criaient sa tristesse. Il savait qu'à l'instant même où il donnerait à Blaise ce qu'il voulait, lui ne pourrait espérer rien d'autre que ça.

Il savait que Blaise était un coureur de pantalon, il s'empresserait de trouver une autre proie dès qu'il se serait lassé de lui. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accéder à ses envies en le prenant dans ses bras. Qu'allait-il penser de lui maintenant… Qu'il était faible et bien trop sentimental. Oui… Peu importe.

Ron retrouva le sourire quand il leva la tête pour voir Harry, penché au-dessus d'un baraquement. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, caché en dessous de sa capuche, mais il était certain qu'il fixait quelque chose en particulier. Il ne bougeait pratiquement pas. Le roux fit le tour et grimpa la petite maisonnée de bois. Accroupi, il le rejoint en quelques enjambées. Harry le regarda à peine quand il fut à ses côtés.

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda son ami.

\- Chut ! J'espionne.

\- Tu espionnes qui ?

D'un coup de tête, il lui montra Neville et Severus devant un atelier de bric-à-brac. Le brun montrait avec un grand sourire une petite statuette de loup à Ciel et Severus semblait hocher la tête négativement comme s'il était concerné par tant d'insouciance.

\- Pourquoi les espionnes-tu ?

\- Ils nous ont menti. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- Ne pense-tu pas qu'ils auraient juste… pu faire autre chose ? Du style… Tu vois comment ils sont proches tous les deux ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient ensembles. Ou alors c'est du fait exprès.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le dire, si c'est le cas ?

\- Harry, soupira le roux. Tu sais ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile que d'avouer ses sentiments. Ni aux autres, ni à la personne concernée. Tu comprendras… Quand tu te décideras à aimer quelqu'un.

\- J'ai aimé quelqu'un autrefois. Regarde comment ça c'est fini.

\- Non, Harry… Je veux dire… Réellement l'aimer. Comme si ta vie n'avait plus de sens sans cette personne, comme si tu avais besoin qu'elle reste à tes côtés pour toujours. Comme si… tu ne préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de gâcher son bonheur.

Harry arrêta de fixer le couple pour son ami. Il avait senti tant de tristesse émanait de ses mots qu'il ne fut pas surpris en voyant son visage. Il posa une main sur son épaule et sourit légèrement.

\- C'est Blaise, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il s'assit sur le rebord du toit et regarda le ciel.

\- Ne vas pas croire que je suis gay ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. Non, parce que je ne le suis pas du tout. Tu ne m'attires pas, comme tout autre homme sur Terre. Et je suis encore certain de trouver les gros seins à mon goût. Surtout quand ils sont bien ronds.

Harry éclata de rire et fit tomber sa capuche.

\- J'aime aussi les cheveux longs. D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'aimais chez Hermione, parce que niveau poitrine, bah ce n'est pas trop ça.

Il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et inspira un bon coup. Puis son regard se fit rêveur et pensif.

\- Mais… avec lui, je me sens comme… Quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de nouveau, de bien.

\- Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas tout simplement ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Tu sais comment il est, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est me mettre dans son lit. Mais moi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le laisser partir si j'accède à ce qu'il me demande. Je ne préfère pas…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. « Je te désire ».

\- Mince, murmura Harry. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Attendre… Et voir. Peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment, je me serais fait tellement « désirer » qu'il finira par m'aimer. Même un petit peu.

Le brun espéra avec lui silencieusement. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'aider pour ça. A part faire un filtre d'amour, c'était impossible. Mais il pouvait peut-être l'aider pour autre chose.

\- Et sinon, Ron. Tu sais que Blaise est un homme. Par conséquent, pas de gros seins et un pénis. A moins que tu es sauté les cours d'anatomie.

Ron se frappa le front, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Mince j'avais oublié ! Comment je vais faire, moi ?

Il se mit à réfléchir pendant qu'Harry pouffait dans sa main. Puis au bout de quelques minutes il regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Y a des cours d'anatomie à Poudlard ?

* * *

 **96ème jour - Trois mois et 5 jour.**

* * *

Le soir venu, Merlin, Arthur, Harry et Draco partirent tranquillement pour l'éternelle clairière un peu éloignée où l'enchanteur et le dragon avaient pris l'habitude de se rejoindre. C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension que les deux visiteurs du futur voyaient venir de loin le grand et énorme dragon après que Merlin l'eut appelé. Les sorciers et le roi purent déjà apercevoir ses écailles noires et ses grands yeux jaunes orangés.

Draco regarda Harry un instant et la même pensée les traversa quand Harry se tourna vers lui. Une fois que le lien serait supprimé, pourrait-il toujours être ami ? Ou la seule raison qui leur donnait droit à l'être, quand elle n'existerait plus, effacerait tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ses quelques jours derniers…

* * *

 **94ème jour - Trois mois et 3 jour.**

* * *

Loin, très loin d'eux, à exactement deux jours de marche, dans une grotte récemment effondrée, les pierres qui bouchaient l'endroit se mirent à trembler. Elles s'effritèrent, tombèrent en quelques milliers d'éclats au sol. La poussière s'éleva, les oiseaux s'envolèrent. Et bientôt, dans un grand fracas de roches brisées, tout explosa, pour ne laisser qu'un trou béant d'un noir abyssal.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	15. Le lien

_**Excusez pour mon retard.**_

* * *

 _ **Guest : Je suppose (peut-être à tord) au vu de ta façon d'écrire et de parler que c'est toi stormtrooper2. Je te remercie pour ta review. Mais oui, il est vraiment dur de parler de ses sentiments, surtout entre un hétéro et un homo. Encore plus quand ce sont des anciens ennemis ! Mouhaha.**_

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :** Le lien.

* * *

 **96** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 5 jour.**

* * *

Kilgharrah se posa près des quatre hommes. Merlin souriait et les trois autres le regardaient bouche bée. Même s'ils savaient qu'il était inoffensif, ils ne pouvaient que le craindre. Il semblait si puissant et si sage en même temps. Il les salua comme s'il les avait toujours connus et non surpris de les voir.

\- Arthur, commença-t-il. Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer à nouveau, en de meilleurs termes cette fois-ci, semblerait-il.

\- Oui… J'ai commis une grave erreur autrefois, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur.

\- Au vu des résultats apportés jusque maintenant, je ne crois pas en avoir l'utilité. D'autant plus que tu as plus d'une fois montrer ta valeur depuis que tu es monté sur le trône. Je parle bien sûr de l'aide que tu as apporté à toutes les créatures magiques d'Albion. Et le soutien sans faille que tu procure à Merlin.

Puis il se tourna vers ce dernier et le questionna sans attendre plus longtemps :

\- Alors, jeune sorcier, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

\- Harry et Draco sont unis par un lien qui leur permet de voir dans l'avenir. Mais malheureusement ce lien semble être destructeur auparavant et bien que nous ne puissions le prouver, nous ne savons si cela reviendra un jour. Saurais-tu pourquoi et comment cela fonctionne ?

Le dragon sembla réfléchir puis il demanda à ne parler qu'aux deux seuls concernés. Il demanda poliment au roi et son conseiller de rentrer. Bien qu'Arthur ne fût pas serein, ils obéirent tout de même. Les deux hommes virent le dragon s'assoir devant eux.

\- Je sais ce qui vous arrive. Le lien qui vous entrave n'est pas le vôtre. Vous avez été choisi, comme chacun des quatre autres personnes qui vous ont accompagné dans ce voyage. Et chacun de vous avez une tâche à accomplir. Et pour finir, l'un d'entre vous trouvera le courage et la force d'aider Merlin et Arthur, dans la tâche périlleuse qu'est de ramener la paix dans ce monde.

\- Vous voulez dire que nous devions venir ici ? Scanda Harry. Et la vague le savait déjà ?

\- Ce que vous appelez la vague est entré dans votre univers pour vous préparer quand le jour viendrait où il vous faudrait venir à Camelot.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle est apparue il y a bien longtemps. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

\- Votre tâche repose uniquement sur elle, continua le dragon. Mais, si toutefois vous pensez qu'elle est trop lourde à porter, je connais un moyen de s'en séparer. De couper à jamais le lien qui vous uni.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent encore.

\- Devons-nous seulement le faire ? Murmura le brun et le blond haussa les épaules sans savoir.

\- Laissez-moi juste vous dire que certaines de vos visions seront des mises en gardes, d'autres des signes d'espoir. Mais chacune d'elles concernera votre entourage en particulier Merlin et Arthur. Et si vous pensez que le roi est sauf après la disparition de Morgana, vous vous trompez. Quand plus rien ne menacera Arthur ou quand celui-ci deviendra ce qu'il doit être, la vague s'en ira toute seule… Vous serez alors libérer de tout gage.

\- On ne peut pas couper le lien, dit alors subitement Draco à Harry. Pas encore.

Le brun hocha de la tête. En effet, il fallait qu'il continue d'avoir des visions, pour protéger tout le monde. Peu importe ce que cela leur coûtait.

\- Tant que vous serez connectés, la vague va évoluer. De jours en jours, de mois en mois, d'années en années s'il le faut. Bientôt, vous serez indissociable et complètement synchrone, et quand cela arrivera, vous ne serez plus qu'un et vous ne pourrez vivre sans l'autre. Si l'un meure, l'autre aussi. Etes-vous prêt à en payer le prix ?

\- Avons-nous le choix ? Murmura Harry, inquiet.

\- Vous l'avez, je peux vous donner une façon d'éteindre ce lien, mais il y en a un autre rentrer chez vous quand l'occasion se présentera. Ou bien je connais aussi une façon d'atténuer ses pouvoirs sans pour autant vous en priver.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Draco précipitamment.

\- La vague vous a choisi car votre haine était telle qu'elle pouvait se décupler en un minimum de temps. Elle est entièrement faite de lumière et d'amour. Et quand vous aimez, vous faîtes ralentir le processus. Toutes pensées ou actes négatifs reviennent à la faire pousser comme une fleur au soleil.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et regarda du coin de l'œil le blond qui semblait aussi surpris que lui. Il eut besoin de plus de précision, s'est pourquoi il demanda au dragon :

\- Quand on aime ?

\- Pardon, rit Kilgarrah. J'aurais dû dire quand vous _vous_ aimez. Car tout cela ne concerne que vous et uniquement vous.

Les deux eurent peur de comprendre ce que le dragon voulait dire par « aimer ». Ils étaient déjà ami c'était pas mal. Depuis, ils n'avaient plus eu de vagues destructrices. Il ne pouvait pas leur demander de plus s'aimer, c'était impossible.

\- Vous voulez que nous… que nous couchions ensembles ?

Les deux visages se muèrent d'un air de dégout quand le dragon hocha la tête avec ce semblant de sourire qui était le sien. Ils se regardèrent et d'un commun accord s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- C'est dégoutant. Hurla Draco. Je ne coucherais pas avec lui. Plutôt mourir. En plus c'est un homme !

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'arriver à un tel extrême. Ajouta Kilgarrah en voyant que ses propos attisaient petit à petit la haine chez les deux hommes. Mais apprendre à vous aimer un peu plus serait un bon début.

\- Non ! S'exclama Harry. C'est hors de question. Nous sommes déjà amis, c'est suffisant.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question qu'il posait au dragon. Ce dernier secoua la tête et décida de changer de sujet pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

\- Bien messieurs. Je pense avoir fait le tour mais n'oubliez pas de garder un œil attentif à vos visions, surtout celles concernant Arthur. Car s'il venait à mourir, un mal d'une puissance inouïe viendrait de là où vous vous attendrez le moins.

\- De qui ? Murmura Harry en ayant cette impression de déjà connaître la réponse.

\- Merlin, souffla Kilgarrah en s'envolant d'un battement d'aile.

Draco et Harry le regardèrent s'éloigner alors qu'aucun des deux ne pouvaient plus rien dire. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on leur disait que Merlin pourrait être l'auteur de la fin d'Albion. Ils ne pouvaient le concevoir et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le droit de ne pas y faire attention. Enfin, d'un air gêné, Harry jeta un œil à Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser, Harry ! L'intercepta le blond. Il est hors de question que je couche avec toi. Même si je sais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me vouloir. Mais je suis bien trop beau pour toi.

Ils commencèrent à regagner le château d'un pas rapide. Comme si la distance entre eux était bien trop petite

\- Draco, le seul moment où je te _veux_ , c'est quand j'ai l'occasion de te jeter du haut d'une tour.

\- Déjà fait.

\- Ou dans la boue.

\- Déjà fait aussi.

\- Ferme-là, soupira-t-il.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le blond ne pouvant pas supporter cette gêne qu'avait occasionnée le dragon continua :

\- Alors Merlin pourrait devenir comme Morgana ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas… Plutôt comme quelqu'un de meurtri. Si Arthur n'est plus, bien sûr. Nous devons tout faire pour continuer à avoir des visions et comprendre pourquoi notre roi pourrait mourir.

\- Pas tout, Harry !

\- Non, je veux dire… Si nous devons… On pourrait…

Il se tut, ne sachant pas comment formuler la phrase. Il pensa à Ron et maudit la vague de ne pas l'avoir choisi lui. Il aurait pu lui faire un gros câlin et puis finit. Comme prendre son pire ennemi dans ses bras ? Enfin, son ancien pire ennemi.

\- Donne-moi ta main. Ordonna le blond.

Il écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Draco levait les yeux aux ciels puis l'attrapait pas le poignet. Il prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- C'est tout ce que je peux faire de mieux.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ?

\- Non. Si tu ne vois rien, je ne vois rien, sois logique.

\- Donc tu peux me lâcher, maintenant.

\- Harry, j'essaie de faire des efforts là, ne fait pas ta tête brûlée et consent à faire de même. Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous devons tout faire pour sauver Arthur.

\- Quitte à nous tenir la main tous les jours ? Dit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Non, il ne pourrait pas.

\- Deux fois par jour. Concéda-t-il.

\- Deux fois ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu n'as pas compris, on dirait.

\- Compris quoi ? S'énerva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Se toucher comme ça ne sert à rien. Fit de même le brun en arrachant sa main de la sienne. Rappelle-toi, chaque fois que nous nous touchions, avant une vision, nous… étions plus qu'en bon terme.

\- Mais hier…

\- Hier, tu t'inquiétais pour moi et je t'ai remercié. La fois d'avant, nous rions et la première fois nous nous acceptions en tant qu'ami. Kilgarrah a parfaitement raison. Nous devons nous apprécier pour que cela marche. Mais vu que tu n'exprimes aucun sentiment, me toucher ne te sert à rien.

\- Je n'exprime aucun sentiment ? Je te signale que toi tu n'en as que des négatifs à mon égare !

\- C'est normal, tu ne fais que m'énerver.

\- Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Sourire ? Rire ? Désolé, mais ce n'est pas moi.

\- Je ne te demande rien, moi. Fais-le juste pour les visions. Et aussi pour éviter la vague de redevenir destructrice.

Draco plissa des yeux en le scrutant. Puis il serra les dents et tentant une grimace qui aurait dû ressembler à un sourire. Harry resta stupéfait un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je souris là ?

Le brun ne put lui répondre tellement il s'étouffait. Le blond eut alors un vrai sourire en le regardant. Il profita alors qu'il ne le voyait plus pour poser sa main sur sa joue. Il n'eut pas plus d'une seconde d'écoulée pour qu'une vision les prirent les stoppant net dans tous gestes.

 _Blaise courrait dans les couloirs de Camelot. On pouvait lire sur son visage un doute mélangé à de la peur. Il passa devant un groupe de serviteur qui s'enfuyait en courant et en hurlant. Il tourna un couloir et Léon le stoppa net._

 _\- Attends, Blaise…_

 _\- Pousse-toi, Léon. Je veux voir !_

 _Il se débattit un instant avant que le chevalier ne le lâche puis reprit sa course. Enfin, il s'arrêta au côté de Neville qui ne détachait pas son regard de la fenêtre._

 _\- Ils arrivent… murmura-t-il._

Harry et Draco clignèrent des yeux. Le blond retira sa main lentement. Ils se regardèrent, hébété.

\- C'est assez frustrant, en fait. Bouda Draco. Qu'est-ce qui est censé arriver ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as touché ? Murmura le brun.

\- Tu riais, j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment.

\- Je… Je ne riais pas. Je me moquais de toi.

Le blond soupira. Il le dépassa en direction du château et murmura d'un ton las.

\- Tu es d'une grande mauvaise foi, Harry.

Après la surprise passée, le brun courut pour le rattraper.

\- D'accord, je riais. On va dire que tu n'es pas aussi… prétentieux et sans humour que tu veuilles bien le faire croire. Et… on est ami maintenant, alors… C'est tout à fait normal.

\- Oui… on l'est…

C'est en silence qu'ils rejoignirent les portes de Camelot où les attendaient Merlin et Arthur. Ils voulurent savoir ce que le dragon leur avait dit. Ils leur expliquèrent pour le lien, qu'ils pouvaient le détruire mais avait refusé. Ils leur annoncèrent qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de se contrôler sans leur dire exactement comment. Ils leur parlèrent de la vision. Cependant, ils gardèrent pour eux ce que le dragon avait dit à propos de Merlin. Ils n'avaient pas envie de l'inquiéter plus que de raison.

\- Nous ne sommes pas plus avancé, alors. Gémit Merlin. Enfin, vous… Quelque chose approche. Quelque chose de dangereux. Nous ne savons pas quoi, ni quand, ni même par qui… Et vous n'allez pas rester connectés tout le temps.

\- Je vais commencer par renforcer les gardes de la cité. Dit Arthur. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

\- On peut peut-être calculer les jours de différence. Votre première vision s'est révélée proche de la réalité.

Harry fit la moue et hocha négativement la tête.

\- Non, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Nous avons vu la mort d'Arthur avant les autres où il était bien vivant. Elles ne sont pas dans l'ordre. Si seulement nous avions un moyen de pouvoir voir l'intégralité du futur.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et rougirent. Harry regretta immédiatement ces paroles. Ils en avaient un. Il était juste hors de question de s'en servir.

\- Oui, ce serait bien en effet. Mais juste une question, le dragon vous a-t-il dit que c'était dangereux pour vous ou pas ?

\- Non, rien de bien dangereux. La vague n'est pas réellement à nous. Une fois que nous repartirons d'ici, tout disparaîtra.

\- Bien, murmura Arthur. Allez, allons-nous coucher maintenant. Nous réfléchirons mieux à tête reposée.

Il prit la main de Merlin dans la sienne et partit avec un au revoir de la main pour les deux visiteurs.

\- Bien, bonne nuit, Draco.

Le blond le regarda et hocha juste la tête. Il ne le lâcha des yeux que lorsqu'il eut disparu dans sa chambre. Il avait feint, s'était énervé… mais en vrai. Le battement de son cœur avait suffi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas si outré que ça. Le blond glissa dans sa chambre et vit le corps de son meilleur ami totalement endormi. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'il ressentait. Cet énervement constant et cette tristesse. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour lui de se l'avouer.

* * *

 **99** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 8 jour.**

* * *

Aggravain faisait les cent pas dans la salle du trône. Voilà plusieurs jours que sa reine aurait dû rentrer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Il était sûr que Mordred y était pour quelque chose. Il ne voyait rien d'autre. La semi colère qu'il éprouvait pour ce traitre n'avait pas de nom. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était sûr que cet enfant savait pour Merlin, mais il se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. Mordred cachait trop de chose. Et Morgana, sa très chère enfant lui vouait une confiance aveugle. Il devait s'en débarrasser. Et vite.

Il regarda à travers l'immense vitrail et son visage s'éclaira quand il les vit tous les deux entrer dans le château. Il se dépêcha de sortir pour les accueillir. Morgana était dans un tel état qu'elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Il la rattrapa, se fichant de la morsure que son pouvoir lui infligeait. C'était comme si elle ne le contrôlait plus du tout. La volute noire autour d'elle était signe qu'elle était au bord. Aggravain s'attrista. Si elle franchissait la ligne, elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire demi-tour. Il ne reverrait plus jamais la Morgana qu'il avait tant chérie.

\- Eh là, calme-toi, tout va bien. Je suis là. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Arthur ! Grogna-t-elle. Arthur et sa chance invétérée. Arthur et Merlin, encore eux. Je veux les voir morts. Je veux tous les tuer. Tout Camelot… doit périr.

Aggravain tenta de la calmer en caressant son front mais elle le rejeta soudainement, sans avoir besoin de lever la main. Elle se releva difficilement avant de se tenir bien droite.

\- S'ils veulent la guerre, ils vont l'avoir.

\- Morgana.

\- Fini les coups en douce et les kidnappings. Nous allons passer à un tout autre niveau.

Mordred écarquilla les yeux. Il s'avança.

\- Mor…

\- Silence ! Hurla-t-elle.

Aggravain, toujours au sol, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle voulait parler regarda Mordred, espérant trouver quoi que ce soit dans son visage pouvant l'aider. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut de la peur et de l'angoisse. Son pouvoir se calma petit à petit, rangé quelque part en elle avant qu'elle ne commence à partir vers son château. Son bras droit se releva vivement.

\- Que va-t-elle faire ?

\- Le dernier pas vers les ténèbres. Murmura Mordred en le regardant. Quand elle l'aura fait, ne t'attend plus à ce qu'elle puisse un jour éprouver une quelconque compassion. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien nous tuer sans que cela ne l'atteigne. Elle deviendra le mal incarné et ne cherchera plus à régner sur Camelot mais à le détruire pour reconstruire un monde de ténèbres.

\- Comment peut-on l'arrêter ?

\- On ne peut plus. Maintenant nous la suivons… Ou nous mourrons.

Mordred sourit légèrement en voyant la tête effarée de l'homme. Il savait depuis bien longtemps que le courage n'était pas son fort. Il avait toujours cru à tort qu'il ferait régner Morgana et que quand cela serait fait, elle retrouverait ses beaux moments d'antan. Non, la jeune femme d'avant n'existait plus. Il devait se faire une raison.

\- Elle ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Aggravain lui lança un regard haineux face à son sourire.

\- Elle le sera ! Quand Arthur et Merlin ne seront plus, quand Camelot sera à elle. Elle redeviendra ma douce Morgana. Il faut juste… il faut…

\- Tu es vraiment stupide comme homme.

\- Toi !

Il l'attrapa par le col de son manteau et Mordred grimaça, dû à ses nombreuses blessures que la grotte avait laissées.

\- Je te jure qu'un jour je te tuerai. Tu es l'unique responsable de tous ses malheurs. Depuis que tu es avec elle, elle dépérit de jour en jour.

\- Morgana n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour trouver la voie des ténèbres.

Il balaya d'un geste de la main l'homme qui alla s'écraser contre le mur à proximité.

\- Quand elle ne sera que sombre et dévastation, tu n'auras qu'à t'empaler sur ton épée. Rit Mordred Tu ne serviras à plus rien. Et si tu ne veux pas mettre fin à tes jours, tu ferais mieux de rester caché dans une chambre le temps que tout cela se termine.

Mordred partit d'un geste sec, ne supportant plus l'homme. Aggravain se releva à nouveau et fronça les sourcils. Il devait s'avouer vaincu face à l'intelligence du sorcier. Il ne pourrait supporter que Morgana ne redevienne pas celle qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il fallait qu'il la convainc de patienter encore un peu, où qu'il trouve un moyen de faire tuer Merlin et Arthur sans qu'elle ne s'en mêle. Tant pis pour sa vengeance. Il la sauverait coûte que coûte des ténèbres.

Il monta jusque dans la chambre de la reine et toqua lentement. Elle lui permit d'entrer ce qu'il fit. Mais il se tourna bien vite vers la porte, le rouge aux joues. Sa dame prenait un bain, se savonnant avec sensualité.

\- Ma reine, je dois savoir ce que vous allez faire. Vous voulez envoyer tous vos hommes à Camelot ?

\- Non, pas les hommes Aggravain. Laisse-moi le temps de me changer, je te montrerais plutôt que de t'expliquer.

\- Mais… si vous me laissiez une autre chance. Je m'infiltrerais à Camelot et je tuerais pour vous le roi et son conseiller. Ils ne seront plus…

\- Tu te ferais attraper, rien de plus. Non… Le temps est enfin arrivé… J'aurais dû faire cela il y a longtemps. Peut-être que j'avais peur… Murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même. Maintenant, je n'ai plus peur.

Elle glissa ses mains dans l'eau et s'amusa à faire couler les gouttes dans un bruit presque relaxant.

\- Je n'ai plus peur…

Aggravain se retourna légèrement pour voir que ses yeux étaient vagues, comme troubles. Il tordit son visage de tristesse quand les paroles de Mordred revinrent à lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait perdu à tout jamais. Même s'il savait qu'il la suivrait partout où elle irait, même dans les abysses, il ne perdrait pas espoir. Il la ramènerait qu'importe ce que cela lui couterait.

* * *

 **101** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 10 jour.**

* * *

Draco entra dans l'atelier de Gaius avec rapidité. Il trouva là Merlin et Ron, en train de jouer à une partie d'échec. Cela l'amusa légèrement, comme quoi certaines choses resteraient à jamais écrites dans l'histoire. Il vit Gaius, installé devant son pupitre à écrire tranquillement. Il s'avança.

\- Gaius, s'il te plaît. Aurais-tu quelque chose contre la fièvre. Blaise se sent mal.

Le vieil homme se releva immédiatement en approuvant.

\- Une maladie particulière, a-t-il des spasmes ou des maux de ventre.

\- Non, je pense juste qu'il a attrapé un gros rhume. Avec l'hiver qui s'en vient, le changement de saison n'a jamais été son fort. Je lui ai bien dit que cela ne servait à rien de faire semblant pour éviter son tour de garde. Il a ri, donc je pense qu'il va bien.

Gaius sourit et partit dans une buanderie emplie d'étagères où il en revint avec une fiole. Il l'a tendit vers Draco.

\- Juste quelques gouttes. Si la fièvre n'est pas retombée, donne-lui en deux de plus toutes les quatre heures.

\- Bien.

Le blond regarda un instant la fiole puis Ron avant de sourire malicieusement.

\- Euh… Ron, je peux te demander un service ?

Le roux leva la tête immédiatement, n'ayant pas perdu une miette de leur conversation.

\- Oui ? Dit-il fébrilement alors qu'il pouvait la lire facilement sur le visage de Draco.

\- Je dois retrouver Harry pour… Tu sais, les visions tout ça. Pourrais-tu rester au chevet de Blaise en attendant que je revienne ? Je n'aime pas le savoir ainsi alors qu'il rentre tout juste d'un kidnapping. On ne sait jamais.

Le roux se mordit la lèvre puis hocha la tête et prit la fiole de ses mains.

\- De toute façon, j'avais gagné. Ajouta-t-il en faisant tomber le roi noir sur l'échiquier.

\- Ce jeu est totalement stupide ! S'énerva Merlin. Je n'en comprends pas le moindre sens.

Ron rit en quittant la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la chambre des Serpentards et toqua avant d'entrer. Un grognement sourd lui répondit, ce qui fut suffisant. L'intérieur était plongé dans le noir, le Griffondor eut du mal à se repérer. Il avança tranquillement avant de se stopper net quand il l'entendit souffler lentement :

\- Draco, tu m'as rapporté de l'eau ? Je meurs de soif.

\- C'est moi… Murmura Ron.

Blaise arrêta de bouger puis se retourna et croisa son regard. Il avait de petits yeux et quelques gouttes de sueur sur son front. Le roux fit le tour de la pièce et trouva une chaise qu'il vint poser devant son lit.

\- Je vais t'apporter de l'eau. Mais d'abord, la potion.

Blaise ne dit rien, le laissa prendre le liquide dans la petite pipette puis le glisser au fond de sa gorge. Il grimaça quant au goût atroce que la potion avait. Ron alla vers le fond et lui rapporta un verre d'eau. Il l'aida à boire avec douceur et patience. Tout du long, il ne s'était pas lâché du regard. Il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant dans la pièce. Peut-être l'obscurité, le silence ou encore le fait que le noir soit torse nu. Ron remonta d'ailleurs la couverture jusqu'à son cou afin d'être moins gêné. Il posa une main sur son front.

\- Tu es brûlant.

\- J'ai toujours été plutôt chaud, rit Blaise.

Ron sourit avec lui. La froideur de sa main fit un bien fou à l'homme et il espéra qu'il ne la retirerait pas tout de suite. Il le regarda encore et le roux finit par détourner les yeux.

\- Tu… devrais dormir. Chuchota-t-il comme s'il ne voulait pas casser l'ambiance complètement électrique qu'ils dégageaient.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- Quoi ? Oh, je… Draco était occupé, il m'a demandé de prendre sa place.

\- Tu aurais pu refuser.

\- Cela te gêne que je sois, là ?

\- Non… Dit-il faiblement en regardant par le plafond.

Ron expira lentement, son cœur vrillait dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Ni avec Hermione ni aucune autre. Comment cet homme pouvait lui faire tant d'effet. Blaise grimaça une nouvelle fois de douleur. Ron changea de main. Il ferma les yeux. Soudain, une boule monta dans sa gorge. Il murmura alors :

\- Non, ça ne me gêne pas… Ça me donne de faux espoirs.

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

\- Quels… De quoi parles-tu ? Bégaya-t-il.

\- Oui, sourit le noir. J'aurais pu penser il est inquiet pour moi.

\- Je suis inquiet pour toi ! S'exclama-t-il rapidement.

\- J'espère qu'il est là pour prendre soin de moi.

\- Je prends soin de toi !

\- J'espère qu'il m'aime… même juste un peu.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais se stoppa net. Blaise rouvrit lentement les yeux et le regarda avec un sourire triste.

\- Fais-tu ça par charité… Ou pitié ? Parce que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments ? Tu es trop gentil, Ron.

Le roux passa alors de la surprise la plus majestueuse à l'incompréhension totale. Et puis il se mit soudainement à rire et se cacha le visage de ses mains. Blaise gémit, la froideur était partie avec elles. Il sourit tristement en pensant que le roux se moquait de lui. Mais comme à son habitude, et son tempérament le voulant, il préférait en rire que d'en pleurer. Ron, quant à lui, continuait de rire avant de poser son menton sur ses mains.

\- Blaise, tu es vraiment l'homme le plus stupide du monde. Tu ne m'as pas avoué tes sentiments. Tu m'as juste dit que tu… C'est comment déjà ? Ah oui… « Me désirer ».

\- C'est cela. Et tu m'as jeté.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les Serpentard ne peuvent être clair et précis quand ils veulent quelque chose. Parce que moi quand je désire quelqu'un, je ne parle que d'un coup d'un soir et terminé.

\- Non… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai compris. Je t'ai dit non, Blaise. Parce que je ne peux pas t'avoir pour une seule nuit. Je te veux pour plus, longuement et uniquement à moi.

Ce fut au tour du malade d'être surpris. Il le regarda, surpris par ce revirement, inquiet d'avoir mal compris, épris par son sourire. Alors il en fit de même. Et murmura :

\- Je peux être clair et précis quand je veux quelque chose.

\- Ah oui, fit le roux en se baissant lentement vers son visage.

\- Oui, hocha le noir. Remet ta main sur mon front et ne l'enlève plus ou je te tue.

Ron éclata de rire et obtempéra. Blaise ferma les yeux, se délectant de sa fraîcheur. Le roux se leva pour se poser sur le lit à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas être malade.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal, quelques jours de repos. Avec l'hiver, Arthur a peur que le peuple meurt de faim. Il nous exploite à la chasse. Je commence à avoir des courbatures.

Blaise ne répondit pas. Lentement, et même s'il luttait pour ne pas le faire, il s'endormit. Ron sourit puis s'allongea tout contre lui. Les Serpentard étaient vraiment des créatures bien étranges. Il ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponses claires et précises. Mais il pouvait comprendre que pour le noir, cela ne devait pas être facile. Un coureur de jupon qui tombe amoureux. Etait-il vraiment amoureux de lui ? Il espéra que oui. En tout cas, il ferait tout pour.

* * *

 **101** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 10 jour.**

* * *

\- Mais concentre-toi, bon dieu ! Sermonna le blond.

Il serra ses mains dans les siennes et ferma les yeux. Harry grimaça en faisant la même chose. Il n'arrivait évidemment à rien du tout. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait encore et toujours le visage apeuré de Merlin, ou encore Arthur qui courrait vers il ne savait où. Il pensait à la mort qui les guettait comme une épée de Damoclès. Il se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit juste un œil. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le coin de forêt où le Serpentard aimait se cacher pour s'entraîner. Draco était assis en tailleur, comme lui, le dos bien droit, les épaules relâchées. Il avait toute l'allure d'un prince. Ce qui n'arrivait pas à concentrer plus le brun. Le blond finit par le remarquer. Il soupira et le lâcha. Pris sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Arrêter tout ? Retourner voir le dragon pour qu'il nous donne le remède à notre vague ? Non, parce que à l'allure où cela va, nous nous serons fait attaquer bien avant que nous ayons une vision.

\- Non, c'est bon. J'ai juste du mal à ne pas penser à tout ce qui nous attend. Et si l'un de nous venait à mourir ? Et si… Je ne sais pas. Nous étions tous à deux doigts de la mort à moment ou un autre. Depuis que nous sommes ici…

Harry baissa les yeux au sol. Il ne voulait pas perdre un seul de ses amis. Il en avait bien trop perdu pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive…

\- Harry… Tu parles comme si tu nous avais tous sur tes épaules. Mais c'est faux. Chacun de nous pourras et seras se protéger soi-même. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant.

\- Mais si le dragon a dit vrai, s'énerva le Griffondor. Si…

\- Harry !

Sa voix avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. Le brun releva légèrement la tête vers lui pour croiser ses yeux en colère. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il se sentit plus ou moins honteux.

\- Dans cette guerre qui est la nôtre maintenant… Tu n'es pas seul ! Tu m'entends ? Tes amis sont là… Ainsi que Severus et Blaise… Moi, je suis là…

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et murmura :

\- Vous êtes tous mes amis…

Draco sourit et hocha la tête. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, pensant que c'était le bon moment mais rien ne vient. Il fut déçu. Harry le pensait-il vraiment ? Si cela n'avait pas marché, c'est sûrement que non. Il fit la moue. Soudain, un cri les alerta et ils se levèrent précipitamment. Harry s'avança et plissa les yeux. Merlin déboula alors en courant.

\- Ils sont derrière moi ! Vite, fuyons.

\- Qu'est-ce qui…

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Merlin les entraîner par le bras. Ils coururent sans comprendre.

\- Merlin, s'écria le magicien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fuit ?

\- Une meute !

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, une dizaine d'hurlements de loup se fit entendre dans la forêt. Des loups sauvages qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec Ciel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Rien du tout ! J'étais en train de vous chercher quand ils sont apparus.

\- Merlin, Draco. Montez dans un arbre ! Je vais les semer.

\- D'accord ! S'écria l'enchanteur en s'exécutant.

\- Hors de question ! Je viens avec toi.

\- Tu vas me ralentir. Grogna le brun.

Il ne l'écouta pas et continua sa course à ses côtés. Les loups les pourchassèrent pendant un moment avant que les deux hommes ne trouvent une cachette derrière un rideau de lierres. Ils les virent passer devant eux en retenant leurs respirations. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, Draco attrapa le brun par le bras quand un des loups renifla le sol proche d'eux. Doucement, le blond recula d'un pas. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué malheureusement, c'est que derrière eux, il y avait une pente plus que raide. Harry glissa et le blond tenta de le rattraper en vain. Les deux tombèrent dans un roulé-boulé. Et quand ils atteignirent en bas, ils n'étaient plus que gémissements de douleurs.

Harry releva la tête et ôta sa capuche qui s'était rabattue il ne savait à quel moment dans la descente. Il avait eu plus de chance que Draco. Il avait terminé sa course sur quelque chose de mou. Mais il se statufia quand il vit que ce n'était autre que son ancien ennemi en dessous de lui. Il essaya de se relever quand il sentit une douleur atroce du genou jusqu'à la cheville de sa jambe gauche. Il était sûr de s'être cassé quelque chose.

\- Je suis désolé, Draco, je ne peux pas bouger.

\- Oui, je l'ai senti. Grimaça le blond. Par contre, ton arme me rentre dans les côtes.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je serais bien incapable de te le dire. Tu en as tellement. Attend, je vais nous dégager.

Avec beaucoup de précaution, il releva la tête. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne et il le fixa dans les yeux. Harry rougit et se décala un peu. Draco murmura un sort et le corps d'Harry se souleva pour se poser sur les fesses, juste à côté. A l'instant même où il quitta ses bras, le blond ressentit un grand froid. Il était sûr et certain qu'il aurait voulu en profiter un peu plus. Mais la douleur qu'il éprouvait à cause d'Harry le ramena à la raison. Il se releva, s'épousseta puis regarda la pente qu'il venait de dévaler.

\- Quelle chute ! S'exclama-t-il avant de le regarder à nouveau. Ça pour te ralentir, je t'ai bien ralenti ! Ajouta-t-il en riant.

\- Idiot, chuchota Harry en retirant lentement sa botte.

Ce n'était vraiment pas joli à voir. Il avait le pied presque bleu et gonflé. Son os était ressorti juste un peu au-dessus. Draco écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Il devait avoir beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne voulait le laisser voir. Il se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas hurler. Il le voyait juste serrer les dents, la mâchoire contractée. Le blond s'activa, déchira sa robe pour venir entourer sa jambe.

\- Je peux juste atténuer la douleur, mais pas te guérir.

\- Neville le fera. Permet-moi juste de marcher jusqu'à lui.

Draco hocha la tête et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa jambe. Une lumière verte l'éclaira et le brun sentit sa douleur s'en aller progressivement. Il pouvait quand même la sentir, mais bien moindre. Draco fit voler un morceau de bois dans sa main et le donna à Harry. Il le prit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Mets-le dans la bouche.

Le brun obéit et ils se regardèrent, de la peur dans les yeux du brun, du regret dans ceux du blond. La lumière verte s'intensifie puis il eut un crac sonore engendrant le cri étouffé du brun. Son hurlement blessa un peu plus Draco qui s'en voulait énormément. Il voulut essuyer les larmes qui avaient glissé sur ses joues sans qu'il ne le veuille. L'os remit en place, il serra le tissu sur la blessure. Harry respirait fortement. Il cracha le bout de bois et attrapa le blond par le poignet.

\- Plus jamais ça !

Draco sourit un peu.

\- Désolé. C'est de ma faute.

\- Aide-moi à me relever, l'interrompit-il en tendant son autre main.

\- Attends, nous devrions peut-être…

Devant son regard coléreux, il finit par obtempérer. Il prit son autre main et le leva. Malheureusement, il ne put poser son pied au sol, vacilla et tomba. Draco le rattrapa dans ses bras et la tête du brun frappa lourdement son torse. Le blond en profita pour le remettre droit.

\- Laisse-moi faire Harry, ne soit pas si pressé. A moins que tu ne veuilles plus jamais marcher !?

Le brun grogna pour la forme mais finit par se laisser aller. Le blond regarda autour de lui. Comment allait-il remonter la pente maintenant. Même en mettant le blessé sur son dos, il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. A moins qu'il ne le jette assez fort. Bien sûr, et pourquoi ne pas le tuer tout de suite. Il se sourit à lui-même. Il regarda derrière le chemin et se dit qu'il serait plus sage d'aller par là. Il invoqua alors une branche tombée un peu plus loin et en fit un bâton stable et dur pour supporter son poids. Il repoussa Harry et le lui tendit.

\- Tiens, repose-toi là-dessus. Je te tiendrais de l'autre côté.

\- Merci, murmura faiblement le Griffondor.

Draco entoura son bras sur ses épaules et ils commencèrent à marcher.

\- Tu es vraiment le roi des abrutis, Draco.

\- Oui, sûrement. Je suis désolé…

\- C'est la troisième fois que tu t'excuses. Je crois qu'il va commencer à pleuvoir.

Ils rirent. Harry faisait tout pour ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir mal et Draco tentait de cacher son trouble alors qu'il était si proche de lui. Le chemin continuait sur plusieurs mètres avant de se séparer en deux.

\- A droite. Dit Harry.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je ne fais jamais deux fois les mêmes erreurs, Draco. Quand nous sommes revenus de chez Morgana, j'ai appris toutes les cartes d'Arthur par cœur !

Le blond siffla d'admiration. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Lui il n'avait pensé qu'à se retrouver loin d'Harry puisqu'il n'avait pas accepté sa demande d'ami en premier lieu. Il suivit alors son conseil et ils virent que le chemin commençait à monter lentement. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

\- Nous irions plus vite en volant.

\- Oh, pourquoi tu as un balai sur toi ? Ricana le brun.

\- Ah, ah ! Très drôle.

\- Hilarant même.

Draco le regarda et trembla un peu. Le cœur battant, il se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais il tenta quand même.

\- Tu sais, Harry… Si… Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on essaye. Si même être collé à toi de la sorte ne fonctionne pas alors.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu veux parler ?

\- Bon sang, ce que tu peux être lent. Ce n'est pas la mort, en plus, ce n'est pas comme si nous nous aimions vraiment !

Il l'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Il le prit par la taille de ses deux bras pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger d'un pouce, en plus de sa blessure. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa sans crier gare. Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Leurs lèvres collées l'une sur l'autre ne fit pas un seul mouvement. Mais ce fut suffisant. Harry ferma les yeux, Draco posa une main sur sa joue et plus aucun des deux ne furent maîtres de leurs corps. Car leurs esprits étaient ailleurs. Bien loin dans une vision… Et beaucoup plus longtemps que jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Bon, Ron et Blaise vont peut-être enfin se mettre ensemble, Draco embrasse Harry. Alors sa réponse à votre avis ? Un bon coup de poing dans sa tronche ou un languissant balai de tendresse baveuse ? ;)**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	16. L'armée des ombres

**Attention. Âme sensible s'abstenir. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :** L'armée des ombres.

* * *

 **101** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 10 jour.**

* * *

 _Un sacrifice. L'unique moyen pour elle d'ouvrir le portail. Elle avait bien réfléchit. Elle n'avait personne à sacrifier. Qui serait assez fou pour ouvrir la porte pour elle. Assise sur son cheval, elle regarda derrière elle. Il y avait Mordred mais elle avait encore trop besoin de lui pour qu'elle puisse le faire. A gauche, Aggravain. Non, elle ne pouvait lui demander de faire cela. Sans lui, il n'y aurait personne pour guider son armée. Elle regarda alors derrière, les hommes marchaient dans un mouvement communs. Ils étaient entraînés strictement. Ils ne faisaient pas un bruit. Le silence régnait dans la forêt._

 _L'un d'eux suffirait amplement._

 _Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Ils regardèrent tous d'un œil admiratif l'étendu de pierres brisés d'un ancien, très ancien château. Il n'y avait maintenant plus que des ruines et des stèles. La jeune femme fit redémarrer la troupe et ils passèrent aux travers des carcasses de maison jusqu'à ce qui semblerait un ancien temple maintenant dévasté. Morgana se tourna vers Aggravain._

 _\- Qu'ils allument des torches et les plantent tout autour. Je veux un cercle parfait._

 _\- Tout autour de quoi ? Demanda l'homme._

 _Elle montra alors sur une estrade ce qui fut autre fois un cercle de pierre immense. Et qui maintenant n'était plus qu'un quart de celui-ci, le reste s'étant effondré au sol. Aggravain donna ses ordres et Morgana s'avança vers l'autel. Elle leva les bras au ciel et la fumée noire la recouvrit. Les pierres se mirent à trembler avant de s'élever et reprirent leur place. Le cercle fut reformé. Des runes apparurent en bleu brillant, firent le tour puis la lumière disparut._

 _\- Morgana, chuchota Aggravain en s'approchant. Que vas-tu faire ?_

 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je te montrerais. Fais un effort. D'ici quelques minutes, tu sauras tout et tu verras l'étendu de ma vengeance._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée._

 _Morgana se tourna vers lui avant de poser une main sur son épaule._

 _\- Mon cher ami, dit-elle avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas. Les seuls qui seront punis sont ceux qui vivent à Camelot. Arthur, Merlin et tous ceux qui vivent sous leurs protections. Personne ne les rechapera. Ils détruiront tous sur leurs passages._

 _\- Ils… ? Murmura-t-il, apeuré._

 _Mais la sorcière ne lui répondit pas et regarda le cercle. Elle demanda à tous de s'écarter hors du cercle de feu avant de se mettre à genoux. Pendant des minutes durant, elle psalmodia des mots de la langue ancienne que nuls ne comprirent à part Mordred. Ce dernier la regardait faire, les sourcils froncés. Il voulait se venger d'Arthur, en effet mais en arriver à un tel extrême, c'était de la folie pur. Il s'empêcha tout de même de faire le moindre mouvement._

 _Morgana leva alors les yeux vers les soldats et en pointa un au hasard du doigt._

 _\- Toi ! Il faut actionner les poignets, juste là dans le cercle._

 _Le soldat obéit sans réfléchir. Il attrapa les deux poignées et Morgana finit son incantation. Les runes se remirent à scintiller et une sorte de vague d'eau explosa au centre du cercle. L'homme coincé au centre de la vague se mit à hurler. Son casque tomba et on put voir du sang couler de ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche et ses oreilles. Il hurla de l'aide, mais personne ne bougea. La vague se stabilisa pour ne plus être qu'un scintillement d'eau de l'épaisseur du cercle. C'était spectaculaire._

 _\- Viens à moi, Dieu des ombres, roi des démons, prince du mal, murmura Morgana._

 _Un rugissement empli l'endroit, couvrant les pleurs de l'homme. Soudain, un bras noir gigantesque sortit du cercle et attrapa de ses griffes la tête de l'homme. Il l'engloutit dans le cercle. Le bras revint ensuite et se posa lourdement au sol. Elle agrippa la terre pour extraire une tête avec difficulté. Elle ressemblait à une gueule de loup aux crocs acérés. Il était opaque et noir… Comme une ombre. Il fit le tour du regard en grognant violemment. Puis il s'arrêta devant Morgana et il s'exprima avec une voix d'outre-tombe._

 _\- Qui est ta cible ?_

 _\- Arthur Pendragon, scanda-t-elle avec force._

 _\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Seul son sang pourra refermer le portail. Seul son sacrifice et ou sa mort sustentera mes ombres. Mon armée contre sa vie et tous ceux qui le protégeront. Les ténèbres les engloutiront. Que m'offres-tu en échange ?_

 _\- Je te ferais sortir du monde des ombres._

 _Le dieu ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'hurler tellement fort que tous se cachèrent les oreilles dans leurs mains. Morgana se contenta de le regarder comme si elle voyait la plus belle chose du monde. Il se tordit enfin et disparut à nouveau dans le cercle. Personne n'osa faire un geste, à peine respirer. Et puis après une longue minute d'attente. Les démons commencèrent à sortir du portail. Vils créatures opaques et noires comme leur dieu, elles avaient une tête de chien loup, un corps humain, des pattes arrières d'animal et à la main une arme ressemblant à une double hache. Elles se déplaçaient avec rapidité comme si elles glissaient sur la terre. Comme des ombres._

 _Elles passèrent autour de Morgana et derrière les soldats en se dirigeant vers un seul et unique endroit ; Camelot._

* * *

 **101** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 10 jour.**

* * *

Draco jetait des regards inquiets en direction d'Harry alors que celui-ci ne dardait ses yeux froncés par la colère que sur Neville. Ce dernier réparait avec lenteur l'os cassé et la chair déchirée. Il avait demandé au préalable à Draco d'engourdir totalement la jambe du brun et bien sûr de rester auprès de lui le temps qu'il le guérisse pour retirer le sort. Donc le blond n'avait pas pu partir en douce pour aller se cacher au fond d'un puits. Ou dans une grotte.

\- Harry… Je…

\- Ferme-là.

C'était sec, un ordre direct. Neville leva les yeux vers la commode à ses côtés qui venait de se lever de quelques centimètres. Il fut surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'une petite escapade dans les bois pouvait annihiler tous les efforts qu'ils avaient mis dans leur amitié. Non, il y avait autre chose. Harry était tellement énervé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés que la vague était redevenue celle qu'elle était autrefois. Neville pensa que le mieux à faire était de les laisser discuter entre eux.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son travail, il se glissa hors de la chambre de soin et referma la porte derrière lui. Draco le regarda faire avec horreur. Il se leva, se mordant la lèvre et s'installa à sa place. Harry tourna immédiatement la tête et croisa les bras.

\- Tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat, bon dieu ! S'énerva le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Il prit sa cheville entre ses mains et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'embrasser contre mon gré, cracha-t-il.

\- Si c'était réellement contre ton gré, nous n'aurions pas eu de vision. Cela veut dire que tu le voulais aussi.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale…

Harry émit un cri de douleur alors que le blond retirer le sort sans douceur ni préavis. Il serra les poings et les dents et jura.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès. Ça fait mal.

\- C'est ça quand on est aussi douillet qu'une fille. Arrête de le prendre mal. En plus de nous deux, c'est toi l'homo. Embrasser un homme n'est pas dans ma catégorie.

Harry se renfrogna un peu plus et s'écria.

\- Tu crois que ça m'a plu parce que tu es un homme ? Je suis peut-être gay, mais j'ai une éthique. Et embrasser Malfoy est tout sauf agréable.

\- Tu n'as cas fermer les yeux et penser que tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite. Il regarda Draco, abasourdi.

\- Attends, tu veux que nous recommencions ?

\- Si c'est le seul moyen pour que nous ayons plus d'informations, oui. Affirma-t-il, le visage sérieux. Même… Même si ça me répugne.

Il n'avait pu dire ses derniers mots qu'en détournant les yeux. Malheureusement, cela ne calma pas du tout le brun qui fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est toi qui me répugne. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'approches ! Tu es écœurant. Ce que tu as fait est écœurant.

Ils ne dirent plus rien mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Harry avait trop mal pour faire un pas même s'il le voulait et Draco n'avait pas décollé son regard du sol. Il se passa plus d'une minute dans un silence pesant avant que le blond finisse par soupirer.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

Le magicien se leva et le toisa de la tête au pied.

\- J'ai dit non. J'en ai assez de tous tes caprices. Nous ne sommes pas ici par hasard. La vague nous a choisi, nous. Et si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, tu l'aurais fait. Nous avons réussi à être amis. Et nous avons besoin de ses visions, pour sauver Arthur et Merlin. Prends sur toi un peu. Même si ce n'est pas agréable ni pour toi, ni pour moi, c'est notre devoir.

Harry baissa les yeux. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout de se faire rabaisser de la sorte par Draco, qu'importe qu'il soit son ami ou pas. Finalement, il eut une idée et se mit à sourire malicieusement et le blond répondit par un haussement de sourcil.

\- Et si je venais à y prendre goût à tes baisers ? Ricana-t-il. Que feras-tu quand j'essayerai de te violer ? Après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même non. Je suis gay.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à prendre une douche froide, rit le blond en partant vers la porte.

Harry perdit tout sourire. Ça non plus, cela n'avait pas marché. Il se mordit la lèvre, déphasé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Draco s'était arrêté, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il avait l'air pris entre deux doutes. Puis finalement, il se retourna et s'adossa à la porte de la chambre. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de déterminer avec exactitude les sentiments qu'il pouvait enfin lire sur son visage. C'était étrange et à la fois fascinant. Draco Malfoy qui avait l'air inquiet, soucieux et à la fois… courageux.

\- J'ai changé, murmura-t-il enfin.

Le brun, surpris, le regarda intensément alors qu'il en faisait de même.

\- Pour toi… Pour la mission et pour… pour le reste de ma vie, je crois. Sourit-il doucement en baissant les yeux au sol. J'ai pris goût à ce qu'autrefois il m'était interdit. Au début, je me suis dit que je ne pourrais pas, même en étant orphelin. Même lorsque j'ai senti qu'un poids sur mes épaules s'envoler. Je me suis dit que… Je resterais égal à moi-même. Parce que c'est ainsi que les gens me voient. Et puis… Nous sommes arrivés ici et tous ses gens qui ne me connaissait pas et qui m'ont apprécié pour ce que je suis… Je n'étais plus le fils de Lucius Malfoy. J'étais juste… Draco.

Harry était stupéfait qu'il se confie à lui. Il eut cette impression que c'était la première fois pour lui. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas choisi Blaise ? Cependant, il se mit lentement à décolérer, pour laisser place dans son cœur à de la tristesse et de la peine pour lui. Son ancien ennemi… Il n'eut, dans sa tête, même plus ce pressentiment qu'il eut été un jour un ennemi.

\- Je ne veux pas que l'on cesse d'être ami. Je ne veux plus avoir à détester quelqu'un. J'arrive même à rire sur les blagues de Ron. Je trouve que Neville est la pièce qui manquait à mon parrain pour qu'il soit de nouveau heureux. Et même si tu bouderas sûrement beaucoup et que je m'énerverais un peu… Je ferais tout pour aider Arthur et Merlin. Parce que pour la première fois, je me sens vivant en sachant que je suis utile à quelqu'un. Pas comme une marionnette qui se laisse guider par des infâmes projets. Non…

Draco arrêta de parler et attendit sagement que le brun lui dise quelque chose mais celui-ci avait la gorge trop nouée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je vais aller prévenir Arthur de ce que nous avons vu.

\- Tu as changé, s'exclama Harry alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Il se tourna vers lui, attendant la suite.

\- C'est vrai… tu as changé. Et moi aussi. Et… je suis heureux que nous soyons amis.

Draco sourit et hocha la tête.

\- J'y vais…

Il sortit enfin et Harry se coucha sur ses oreillers en soupirant bruyamment. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Draco avait donc décidé de faire ce que le dragon leur disait pour plaire à la vague. Mais lui, arrivait-il à se laisser aller de la sorte. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas trouvé les lèvres de Draco si dégoûtante. Elles étaient même très agréables… Il avait peur. Peur d'y prendre vraiment goût. Il fallait qu'il le repousse avant de tomber sous son charme.

Même s'il avait changé, il ne pourrait jamais être plus que des amis. C'était impossible… Impensable. Et Harry évita d'y penser en s'endormant.

De son côté, Draco marchait tranquillement vers la salle du trône. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire. Il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais. Il devrait faire avec de toute manière. Impossible pour Harry Potter que d'aimer un ancien mangemort. Il pouvait le comprendre… Et lui… Comment avait-il fait ? Il avait passé des jours à s'inquiéter pour lui et maintenant, il avait sans cesse son cœur qui s'accélérait quand il était avec lui. Heureusement qu'il arrivait à contrôler parfaitement ses sentiments, sinon c'en serait fini de lui. Et il pourrait dire adieu à son entente avec Harry.

Il allait tout faire pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il attendait de lui sans pour autant le lui dire. Il espéra que sa révélation sur lui-même l'avait un peu poussé vers le bon chemin. _Je suis amoureux d'Harry Potter_ , se dit-il. La pire catastrophe mondiale, il en était certain.

Il arriva dans auprès d'Arthur et l'avertit qu'il devait lui parler au plus vite. Arthur mit fin à la séance de doléance et le rejoint un peu plus loin avec Merlin. Ce dernier fut d'abord ravi de le revoir mais son sourire se fana bien vite quand Draco leur annonça tout ce qu'ils ont vu.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? Je pensais que vous ne voyez que des bribes.

\- Le dragon nous a donné une nouvelle manière bien plus efficace.

\- Elle est toujours en vie… Murmura Merlin.

Il ne savait s'il devait être heureux ou malheureux. Parce que le fait qu'elle soit en vie devrait le remplir de joie et d'espoir. Mais ce qu'il avait entendu d'elle ne lui faisait que du mal. Elle était en vie et il devrait une fois de plus l'arrêter quitte à la tuer… Arthur posa une main sur son épaule et Merlin leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire triste.

\- Nous l'arrêterons. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre le portail. Et pour cela nous devons partir immédiatement.

\- Il faut lui parler, la raisonner.

\- Merlin… Elle a tué mon père. Le temps des paroles est terminé. Elle doit payer pour ses crimes.

\- Arthur…

\- Non, Merlin, vas te préparer et dis à ma garde personnelle de faire de même. Nous allons aller là-bas et détruire la stèle avant qu'elle ne la rejoigne. Draco, tu resteras ici avec les autres et vous prendrez soin de Camelot… Me jures-tu de la protéger s'il nous arrive quelque chose ?

\- Oui, mais vous savez, nous devrions partir avec vous.

\- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai confiance qu'en vous. J'ai besoin de vous ici. Si nous arrivons trop tard, l'armée des ombres viendra à Camelot pour tout détruire. Vous vous devez de la protéger.

\- Nous le ferons.

Arthur hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Camelot fut en effervescence le reste de la journée. Et quand il fut l'heure de partir, tous étaient présents pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. Ron maintenait Harry qui avait du mal à poser son pied à terre. Draco n'avait pas réussi à dire à Blaise de rester dans son lit. Neville se tourna vers Severus, peu rassuré et ce dernier le prit par la main. Neville se mordit la lèvre et se laissa aller contre son épaule.

\- Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr.

Harry se tourna vers Draco, à sa gauche.

\- Si le portail est ouvert, Arthur sera le seul à pouvoir le refermer au dépend de sa vie. Il va mourir. Nous devrions aller avec lui et l'empêcher de fermer la porte.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, l'interrompit alors Lancelot sur son cheval. Si jamais cela doit arriver, je trouverais un autre moyen avec l'aide de Merlin. Arthur ne fermera rien.

\- Le sang d'Arthur… Murmura Draco. Il n'y a que le sang d'Arthur qui peut refermer le portail.

Lancelot plissa les yeux et hocha négativement la tête, il n'était pas question de laisser Arthur mourir. Enfin il fit faire demi-tour à son cheval et partit au galop pour rattraper les autres.

\- Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et espérer.

Ron se mordit la lèvre et regarda Harry. Attendre n'était pas leur fort. Il le savait très bien. Alors que la place se vidait petit à petit, ils s'écartèrent un peu plus.

\- Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi… Pas cette fois. Mais je vais y aller.

\- Ron…

\- Je pense qu'ils auront besoin de plus d'aide qu'il ne le pense. Et notre tâche est de sauver Arthur. Je veux juste que tu me promettes de prendre soin de tous les autres si nous n'y arrivons pas.

Harry s'apeura. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le roux parlait ainsi. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ?

\- Je veux que tu me promettes de veiller sur Blaise… Et d'ouvrir les yeux quant à Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, s'exclama-t-il ?

\- Une idée totalement stupide que je viens d'avoir.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le brun le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il put. Cette sensation… On aurait dit qu'il lui disait adieu.

\- Juste au cas les choses tourneraient mal, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Puis il le lâcha et partit vers les écuries, laissant Harry seul. Le brun dont la cheville lui lançait s'assit comme une pierre sur le sol. Il n'y croyait pas. Ron allait se battre aux côtés d'Arthur. Harry se mit à prier qu'ils arrivent à temps. Que le portail ne soit pas ouvert. Ainsi il n'aurait que l'armée de Morgana à faire face. Mais même… Pourrait-il seulement… Ils étaient si peu. Pourquoi Arthur s'entêtait à vouloir à tout prix ne causer aucune guerre en faisant déplacer son armée ? Il était trop vaillant.

Harry posa sa tête sur ses genoux et resta là un long moment avant que Léon le remarque.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- J'attends… Murmura-t-il.

\- Et quoi donc ?

\- Leur retour.

\- Tu vas attendre longtemps. Viens, je vais te ramener à ta chambre.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie. Je suis bien là.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Harry. Tu ne vas pas rester là.

Mais le brun ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés vers le portail. Léon soupira et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- D'accord. Nous attendrons là.

Les minutes passèrent, une heure, deux… Aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement. Léon se demanda même si le brun ne s'était pas endormi. Mais non, il regardait bien droit devant lui, sûrement plongé dans ses pensées. Ils virent le soleil se coucher. Ils virent les gardes se mettre en place, plus nombreux. Ils virent les soldats sortirent du château. Ils avaient montés des tentes tout autour de Camelot et réquisitionner les maisons proches de la sortie.

Aux ordres du roi, Léon devait diriger l'armée de Camelot. Ils ne laisseraient passer aucun démon venant d'on ne sait où.

Bientôt, ils virent les habitants de Camelot pénétrer le château en ordre et sans panique. Neville et Severus était là, leur prodiguant des paroles réconfortantes. Ils avaient tous les deux l'assurance de grands rois et les habitants les écoutaient avec attention. Harry tilta quand il vit Draco. Il aidait une vieille femme en lui portant ses sacs. Ils étaient là, à aider… Et lui attendait.

Quand ils furent tous entrés, les portes de Camelot se fermèrent dans un lourd et sourd bruit.

\- Voilà, murmura enfin Léon. Si l'armée des ombres se ramène. Nous les attendons de pieds fermes ! La nuit tombe Harry, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi te ramener.

\- Laisse-moi Léon. Je ne veux pas. Je vais encore attendre…

\- C'est bon, Léon. Je vais le ramener.

Harry ne releva pas la tête en reconnaissant Draco. Le chevalier hocha et se leva. Il secoua un peu ses jambes qui s'étaient engourdies en restant assis aussi longtemps. Le blond s'accroupit devant Harry et il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses… Ils vont revenir…

\- Nos visions ne se trompent jamais.

\- Oui, mais que je sache, nous n'avons pas vu la mort d'Arthur. Seulement ce qu'il disait à Merlin. Cela va peut-être arriver. Mais pas sa mort, je te le promets. Il va revenir.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu des promesses que tu ne peux tenir.

\- Harry… Tu es vraiment… l'homme le plus têtu que je n'ai jamais rencontré… Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je te le redis encore… Tu n'es pas le héros de cette époque. Tu n'es pas l'élu, ici… Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu… Il est temps de lâcher prise. Chacun de nous faisons nos choix et tu n'es en aucun responsable des conséquences.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait juste un peu de mal. Après tout, pendant sept ans de sa vie, il avait été le meneur, il savait qu'elle était sa mission… Mais là, les choses allaient et venaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire parfois. C'est cela qui l'inquiétait réellement. Draco le regarda longuement avant de murmurer :

\- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te raccompagner dans ta chambre. Neville a presque fini la potion. Demain tu pourras remarcher et tu resteras ici toute la journée si tu le souhaites.

Après quelques secondes, Harry hocha la tête et lui tendit la main. Mais au lieu de la prendre, Draco passa ses bras en dessous de ses jambes et dans son dos. Il le souleva et Harry s'accrocha dans un sursaut, ne s'attendant pas à être porter de la sorte.

\- Que fais-tu ? Repose-moi.

\- Je savais bien que tu ne pesais pas si lourd que ça. Sans tous tes canifs, tu es bien plus léger.

Harry n'eut, encore une fois, pas le cœur à répondre. Il jeta un dernier regard au portail alors que Draco le ramenait dans le château. Léon les attendait là et il hocha la tête à l'adresse du blond qui en fit de même. Finalement, Harry enserra le cou du magicien et posa son menton sur son épaule. Il se laissa complètement allé. Oui, Draco avait raison… Sa tête allait exploser à force de penser à tout ce qui arrivait et qu'il prenait sur lui. Il devait faire confiance à Ron. Il reviendrait avec Arthur et Merlin. Ainsi que tous les chevaliers… Ils reviendraient tous sains et saufs !

\- Fermez les portes, cria Léon derrière eux aux gardes dehors.

Le château était maintenant totalement imprenable. Enfin… Pour des humains.

* * *

 **101** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 10 jour.**

* * *

Arthur menait sa troupe d'une bonne cadence. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, arrivé avant l'ouverture de la porte. Ron chevauchait au côté de Merlin. Arthur n'avait pas été très content mais il n'avait pas réussi à le renvoyer. Le roux avait promis que les autres se débrouilleraient très bien et qu'ils ne seraient pas contre deux bras en plus pour se battre. La route fut longue et fatigante mais aucun d'eux ne voulait faillir.

Merlin sentit alors quelque chose… à la fois proche et puissant. Il appela son roi et les fit tous arrêter.

\- C'est trop tard, murmura-t-il.

Il ne savait pas comment il l'avait senti mais il était sûr que c'était l'ouverture du portail qui le faisait grimacer de la sorte. Arthur s'approcha de lui.

\- Merlin ?

\- Il faut sortir de la route. Ils vont passer par là. Ils sont rapides. Plus rapides que des chevaux…

Ils ne se firent pas prier et contournèrent la route. Ils s'enfoncèrent loin dans la forêt pour être sûr de ne pas les croiser. Cela leur fit perdre un temps considérable. Mais ils ne croisèrent aucun démon. Merlin était inquiet. Le portail était ouvert. Il n'avait maintenant plus le choix. Il devait trouver un autre moyen pour le refermer. Il était hors de question de perdre Arthur. Ron comme Lancelot avait la même idée en tête. Seul Arthur était sûr de lui. S'il était la seule personne à pouvoir le fermer, il le ferait sans hésiter. Ils descendirent de cheval quand ils furent à proximité.

A pas de loup, ils s'approchèrent et purent tous voir les troupes de Morgana partir petit à petit. Il ne resta que quelques soldats. Le portail était gigantesque et les démons en sortaient comme un homme vomit après s'être saoulé toute la nuit. Ils étaient nombreux, bien plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer. Ils partaient en courant immédiatement après sans se retourner. Arthur se retourna vers ses hommes et murmura :

\- Nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps, ils pourraient atteindre le château à tout moment. Nous devrons les combattre. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, nous sommes si peu par rapport à eux mais il le faut. En serez-vous capable ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête sans une seule hésitation. Malgré la peur qui tiraillait, ils ne pouvaient reculer. Ron sortit son arc et attrapa Arthur par l'épaule.

\- En les contournant nous pourrons avoir l'effet de surprise pour que tu refermes le portail avant qu'ils ne nous voient. Il faudra cependant que les autres fassent diversion.

\- Comptez sur nous, hocha Gauvain.

\- Je vous ordonne de rester en vie… Tous autant que vous êtes !

\- Je vous suis, murmura Lancelot alors que Ron entraînait le roi et Merlin derrière lui.

Gauvain se tourna vers les chevaliers restant et leur dit avec un sourire :

\- Êtes-vous prêts, mes amis ?

Et sans attendre leur réponse, il sortit de l'ombre, brandissant son épée. Les gardes présents se retournèrent vers eux et attaquèrent à leur tour. A leur surprise, l'armée ne dévia pas de sa trajectoire continuant à courir vers Camelot. Et le flux ne se tarissait jamais. Les chevaliers n'eurent aucun mal à se débarrasser des gardes. Et c'est seulement quand le dernier fut tombé que les soldats démons se séparèrent en deux. Certains pour se battre contre les chevaliers, d'autres continuaient leur route…

* * *

 **102** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 11 jour.**

* * *

La nuit était bien entamée mais personne n'arrivait à fermer les yeux. Harry se retournait dans son lit, il avait beau ne presque plus avoir mal au pied, il continuait de se tracasser. Il fallait que Ron revienne… Tant qu'il était là-bas, il ne se sentirait pas bien. Blaise n'était pas dans un meilleur état. En apprenant que Ron était parti avec Arthur, une boule d'anxiété l'avait envahi et ne voulait pas le quitter.

Il se leva brusquement de son lit quand il entendit la corne d'alerte. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre en même temps qu'Harry faisait de même en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent et d'un commun accord ne dirent rien. Ils étaient tous les deux souffrants mais cela ne les empêcherait pas de se battre à leurs côtés. Ils se mirent à courir. Harry bifurqua et, comprenant où il allait, Blaise ne le suivit pas. Il continua sa course vers la porte.

Il passa devant un groupe de serviteur qui s'enfuyait en courant et en hurlant, rendant l'endroit à peine audible. Il tourna un couloir et Léon le stoppa net.

\- Attends, Blaise…

\- Pousse-toi, Léon. Je veux voir !

Il se débattit un instant avant que le chevalier ne le lâche puis reprit sa course. Enfin, il s'arrêta au côté de Neville qui ne détachait pas son regard de la fenêtre.

\- Ils arrivent… murmura-t-il.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux quand il vit bien loin, une masse noire qui recouvrait la terre. Il fit demi-tour sans que Neville ne puisse l'arrêter et se mélangea aux gardes qui sortaient dehors renforcer l'armée de Camelot, mené par Léon sur un cheval. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un homme sauter entre deux tours et su qu'il s'agissait d'Harry.

Ils arrivèrent devant Camelot. L'armée des ombres n'était plus très loin.

\- Blaise, s'écria Draco alors qu'il le vit. Que fais-tu là, nom de dieu ! Tu es malade.

\- Je vais bien, dit le noir.

Le blond savait qu'il n'avait plus le temps de s'inquiéter pour lui mais il le faisait quand même. Il réfléchit alors rapidement et s'écria.

\- Harry… Il est là aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise ne répondit pas et essaya de se rapprocher de la première ligne. Il aiderait autant qu'il le pouvait. Ils devaient être des milliers face à eux mais les soldats ne firent pas un mouvement. Léon descendit de cheval et se plaça devant tout le monde. Il brandit son épée. L'armée des ombres approchait à une vitesse phénoménale. La peur avait envahi tout le monde et pourtant, ils ne faisaient pas un geste. Léon regarda derrière lui, tous ses soldats qui défendaient la cité aux périls de leur vie et sourit.

Quand bien même ils purent voir à quoi ressemblaient ses démons, ils ne bougèrent pas.

* * *

 **102** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 11 jour.**

* * *

\- C'est maintenant ou jamais chuchota Arthur.

Plus ils s'approchèrent du portail, le vent soufflait sur eux comme une semi tornade, faisant battre les cheveux des hommes sur leurs visages. Arthur passa discrètement de pierre en pierre, vérifiant toujours si les démons les avaient repérés ou pas. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, il se tourna vers les autres et sourit. Puis vers Merlin. Il le prit par la main et l'embrassa d'un geste doux.

\- Je dois y aller, Merlin.

\- Non ! Arthur, je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça. Hurla Merlin pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

\- Il le faut. Ne m'en empêche pas. Je suis l'unique clef qui peut refermer le portail. Je t'aime, Merlin.

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase et il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'ait bien entendu mais il n'avait plus le temps. Ses soldats se battaient pour lui. Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et il se mit à courir vers l'immense cercle d'eau. Merlin s'effondra au sol, hurlant de douleur. Ron choisit ce moment pour partir en courant à travers les pas du roi suivit de près par Lancelot. Le roux sortit une flèche et l'encocha. Le chevalier le vit viser le roi et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria-t-il.

Ron ne se déconcentra pas et tira. Il atteint sa cible, comme toujours, malgré le vent. Arthur tomba brusquement à Terre et l'archer put le rejoindre. Le roi se releva et écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est toi qui… ?

\- Je suis désolé, Arthur…

Mais avant qu'il ne soit pu faire un seul mouvement, Lancelot le frappa avec le plat de son épée sur la tête et il s'effondra.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ! S'écria Arthur alors qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Lancelot le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Le roi se tenait la main ensanglantée, une flèche le traversant de part en part. Il sourit alors et comprit que Ron avait eu la même idée que lui.

\- Majesté.

Il cassa la flèche et la lui ôta sans crier gare. Arthur grimaça. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Lancelot fit compresse avec ses propres mains. Il appuya si fort que le roi sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, alors que les siens étaient de plus en plus fatigués avec tout ce sang qui coulait de sa main.

\- Me promettez-vous de dire à Guenièvre combien je l'aime ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lancelot ?

Ses mains maintenant recouvertes du sang d'Arthur, il se leva et se remit à courir vers le portail. Arthur prit sa main blessée dans l'autre et se retourna. Il vit avec horreur le chevalier se diriger tout droit vers le portail. Il se leva rapidement et courut après lui.

\- Lancelot ! Non ! Hurla-t-il. Non !

Mais le chevalier ne l'écouta pas et continua sa route. Alertés par les cris, des démons se retournèrent pour le voir arriver. Ils sautèrent vers lui et voulurent l'arrêter. Lancelot se baissa pour en éviter un, sauta pour un autre. Il passa au travers.

\- Le sang d'Arthur Pendragon, entendit-il en un sifflement.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du portail. Il vit les deux poignées et comprit sans même y réfléchir. Il sauta dans la vague et les attrapa. Arthur hurla mais il était trop tard. Il eut une immense déflagration et une vague concentrique repoussa tous les humains présents. Arthur se vit voler en arrière et retomber comme une masse sur une pierre. Le choc à la tête lui fit perdre conscience.

Gauvain entendit un hurlement de douleur et vit un corps à l'intérieur du cercle. Il tua un démon qui partit en poussière et s'avança. Mais quand il fut plus près une nouvelle vague le rejeta à nouveau. Il planta son épée au sol et s'y accrocha. Il avança contre le vent devenu dix fois plus violent qu'à l'instant. La personne qui hurlait dans le cercle lui donnait le courage de se battre. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre, il tendit le bras pour l'attraper et c'est là qu'il vit le visage ensanglanté de Lancelot. Malgré la douleur, il semblait sourire. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit Gauvain en face de lui.

\- Pour Camelot… chuchota-t-il.

Gauvain écarquilla les yeux et retint son souffle. Le vent cessa d'hurler un millième de seconde puis l'explosion. Gauvain fut projeté sur ses chevaliers. Le cercle d'eau avait disparu.

\- Non, murmura Gauvain en se relevant. Non… NON !

Il courut jusqu'au cercle et se laissa tomber devant le corps de Lancelot, inanimé. Ses mains avaient brulées, son visage n'était que sang. Il ne respirait plus. Les larmes commencèrent à couler lentement…

\- Lancelot…

* * *

 **102** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 11 jour.**

* * *

Léon regardait toujours ses soldats qui bravaient l'armée de l'ombre sans faillir. Il brandit à nouveau son épée, bien haut dans le ciel et hurla :

\- Jusqu'à la mort !

Les soldats hurlèrent à leur tour. Blaise serra des deux mains la sienne. Draco mit les mains en avant. Harry sur son arbre serra ses lames comme jamais. Plus que quelques mètres.

Les soldats des premières lignes baissèrent leurs lances. La respiration se faisait erratique. La peur se lisait de plus en plus dans les yeux.

Mais alors que l'armée des ombres allait entrer en collision avec la première ligne, ce n'est qu'un nuage de poussière qui les ensevelit. Léon se cacha le visage d'une main. Quand la poussière retomba au sol, Léon regarda autour de lui. Le champ de bataille était complètement vide. Plus de démons. Il se mit à sourire. Ils avaient réussi… Ils avaient fermé le portail. Léon hurla de joie très vite suivi par tous. Blaise sauta au cou de Draco qui rit avec lui.

Mais très vite, il s'arrêta pour regarder un peu plus loin. Ça y est, il l'avait senti. Il savait où il était. Il venait de gagner sans lever le petit doigt, pourquoi était-il si triste. Draco se mit à courir vers lui et arriva juste en dessous de son arbre.

\- Harry !

Le brun tourna les yeux vers lui et sourit tristement. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

\- Tu m'as menti, chuchota-t-il.

\- Harry…

* * *

 **102** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 11 jour.**

* * *

Le calme était revenu dans le temple en ruine. Les chevaliers se relevaient avec difficultés sans faire un bruit. Plusieurs y avait laissé la vie. L'un d'eux était allé chercher les chevaux pour placer les corps dessus. Yvain et Ethan avait pris les devants, laissant aux blessés le temps de se reposer. Les démons avaient disparu en une immense fumée de poussière qui était retombé au sol comme un rien à l'instant même où le portail s'était fermé.

De l'autre côté, ses pieds marquaient le sol sans qu'il ne le voie vraiment. Il passa à travers les pierres détruites et la poussière de démons encore présente. Il vit le corps de Ron et ses poings se serrèrent. Il avança encore et le cercle était maintenant tout proche. D'un geste il le détruit en mille morceaux, lançant les pierres loin… Vraiment loin. Il vit le corps d'Arthur et son cœur saigna.

Il avança encore et tomba sur Gauvain qui avait pris Lancelot dans ses bras, pleurant à chaude larme. Ses pensées se fermèrent. Il n'y avait plus rien dans son esprit… Plus rien que la haine et la vengeance. Il savait maintenant ce qu'était ce feu qui brûlait dans le cœur de tout un chacun. Gauvain le vit arriver et fronça les sourcils.

\- Merlin ? Murmura-t-il.

Mais il n'entendait plus. Ce n'était qu'un vague murmure, un chuchotement dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Il passa devant les deux hommes alors que celui encore en vie hurla son nom une deuxième fois. Il déposa le corps de son ami au sol et le rejoint en quelques pas. Il tenta de l'arrêter mais Merlin le repoussa magiquement.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il bon dieu, Merlin !

Le sorcier tourna enfin son regard vers lui et Gauvain recula, effrayé.

\- Merlin…

Ses yeux étaient totalement noirs, du fond de l'œil jusqu'à la pupille.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **N'hurlez pas trop fort s'il vous plaît. Je sais que certaines ne vont pas être contentes. Ne me tuez pas si vous voulez la suite de l'histoire !**_

 _ **Alors qu'est-il arrivé à Merlin ?**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	17. Les jours sombres

**Chapitre 16 :** Les jours sombres.

* * *

 **102** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 11 jour.**

* * *

Arthur se réveilla en grimaçant. Au-dessus de lui, Gauvain le secouait comme un prunier. Il avait recouvert ses blessures à la main et à la tête de bandages. Il était couvert de poussière noire que la sueur avait collée sur son visage et de sang.

\- Arthur ! Merlin est parti, tu dois le rattraper, il ne nous écoute pas.

\- Quoi ?

Paumé, le roi tenta de se lever. Il vacilla un moment, la tête lui tournait comme jamais. Gauvain le rattrapa avant qu'il ne retombe et il prit un instant pour aller mieux.

\- Pourquoi est-il parti ?

Il se tint la tête en grimaçant de douleur. Gauvain défit le nœud qu'il avait eu du mal à faire avec Arthur inconscient pour le resserrer un peu plus fort sur sa blessure.

\- On ne sait pas mais Arthur… Ils étaient noir… Ses yeux étaient complètement noirs. C'était comme si… Ce n'était plus Merlin.

Le roi se tétanisa sur place.

\- Il est parti où ?

\- Il a suivi la trace de Morgana ! Par-là, je vais te montrer.

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent rapidement. Quand Arthur passa devant le cercle, il fut surpris de le voir complètement détruit mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il vit ses chevaliers au loin, les blessés puis les morts et enfin se secoua brusquement.

\- Lancelot… Gauvain, où…

\- Mort, Arthur… Il nous a tous sauvé. Tu dois retrouver Merlin. Je suis sûr qu'il t'écoutera toi !

Son cœur se serra. Il le savait pourtant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, ni comment mais il suivit le chevalier en reprenant sa course. La douleur n'était plus un souci. Pourquoi Merlin avait-il soudainement sombré dans les ténèbres ? Il espéra de tout cœur pouvoir l'en sortir. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rattraper Merlin et ce que vit Arthur, l'effraya au plus haut point.

Ron était là, cherchant par tous les moyens de l'atteindre mais rien n'y faisait. Chaque fois, il le repoussait violemment. Devant l'enchanteur, les soldats de Morgana s'étaient mis devant elle pour la protéger. Ils attaquaient par dizaines mais ils étaient déchiquetés en mille morceaux en l'espace de quelques secondes. Plus de la moitié de son armée avait été décimée de la sorte. Aggravain prit Morgana et partit au grand galop, Mordred juste derrière eux. Cela ne semblait déranger Merlin qui continuait d'avancer vers eux dans un pas lent.

\- Merlin, hurla Arthur.

Il l'attrapa par derrière et sentit une force le plaquer au sol avec violence. Il leva la tête et essuya le sang qui avait coulé de sa bouche. Ron l'attrapa par le bras et le releva.

\- Cela ne sert à rien, j'ai tout essayé. Il est déterminé à tout détruire.

Arthur le repoussa. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Les soldats qui avaient remarqué que leur reine s'était enfuie commencèrent à faire de même. Arthur profita de l'agitation pour contourner le brun et se placer devant. Le visage de Merlin était méconnaissable. Des yeux noirs, des traits noirs qui parsemaient sa peau blanche comme lorsque Neville était empoisonné. Le roi leva les bras de part et d'autre de lui.

\- Merlin, je t'en prie…

Un coup de vent le fit reculer mais il planta la pointe de ses pieds dans la terre et mit les bras pour se protéger le visage. Il avança encore.

\- Merlin ! Je sais… Je sais que tu es en colère… Je sais ce que c'est. Tu as envie de te venger.

Le vent se fit plus violent, Arthur trébucha, se releva bien vite.

\- Je sais… Mais… Pas comme ça.

L'enchanteur s'arrêta de marcher, hésitant. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis il prit sa tête entre ses mains et hurla de douleur. Arthur en profita pour franchir la distance qu'il lui restait. Il le vit s'effondrer lentement et il le rattrapa dans ses bras. Merlin pleura chaudement.

\- Pas comme ça… Murmura Arthur en le serrant aussi fort qu'il put dans ses bras.

Merlin posa la tête sur son torse.

\- Ar… thur…

Ses traits commencèrent à s'effacer et ses yeux redevinrent bleus ciel. Il serrait le haut du blond aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Le blond embrassa sa tempe, le berçant lentement.

\- Tu es vraiment puissant, essaya-t-il de rire alors que ses larmes se tarissaient.

\- Je croyais t'avoir perdu, hoqueta l'enchanteur. Je croyais que tu étais mort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… J'ai eu soudainement… Tant de haine en moi. Je voulais sa mort.

Merlin ouvrit un œil et s'épouvanta des corps parsemés un peu partout. Etait-ce lui qui avait fait tout ça ? Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Il se souvenait s'être effondré après qu'Arthur se soit rué vers le portail et puis plus rien. Des bribes de paroles incohérentes et des hurlements de terreur. Il se rappelait que Morgana était verrouillé comme une cible qu'il se devait éliminer. Arthur cacha sa tête dans ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ça.

Les chevaliers arrivèrent, perplexes et Yvain aida Ron à tenir debout. Arthur se tourna vers lui, maintenant que tout était fini.

\- Tu m'as tiré dans la main ! Grogna-t-il.

\- A ma défense, sourit tristement Ron, je devais mourir, je me fichais des conséquences.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Le roux se tourna vers les chevaux qui transportaient les corps des morts et des blessés.

\- La même chose que Lancelot sûrement…

Arthur baissa les yeux. Il aurait voulu savoir comment ils avaient su que cela marcherait. Mais en vrai, il s'en fichait. Il ne pensait qu'à Lancelot et son acte héroïque. Son visage se plissa de tristesse et il le plaqua contre l'épaule de Merlin. Il ne souhaitait pas que ses chevaliers le voient ainsi et pourtant il n'était pas le seul à pleurer. Gauvain affichait ses larmes sans honte. Il pensa à Léon qui ne savait rien encore et puis son cœur manqua un battement quand le visage de Guenièvre passa devant ses paupières closes.

Où allait-il trouver le courage de lui annoncer la nouvelle ?

* * *

 **102** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 11 jour.**

* * *

Les soldats avaient regagné leur tente ou le château. Ils resteraient en place jusqu'à ce que leur roi rentre. Léon ne pouvait savoir par quelle magie les démons avaient disparu. Il préférait ne pas prendre de risque en enlevant l'état d'alerte. Blaise était reparti se coucher, encore tremblant de fièvre. Seuls Draco et Harry subsistaient encore dans le champ de poussière. Harry était toujours dans son arbre. Il regardait l'horizon à la recherche d'un infime indice sur le retour du roi, Merlin, Ron, ainsi que tous les chevaliers. Le blond s'était assis à terre, le dos contre l'arbre, les jambes semi-allongées et il somnolait par moment. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Pas quand il était dans cet état-là.

\- Tu as mal ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Non, dit simplement Harry.

Draco soupira, il pensait qu'il avait compris. Il en doutait maintenant. Des fois, il avait l'impression que le Griffondor prenait Morgana pour un nouveau Voldemort. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Combien de fois devrait-il le lui rappeler ? Il n'était pas tout puissant, encore moins ici. Même s'ils avaient appris sur chacun des personnages présents ici-bas, ils ne pouvaient savoir avec exactitude quels seraient les prochains agissements de Morgana. A moins de le voir dans le futur.

\- Tu avais raison, chuchota Harry. Tu avais raison depuis le début. J'ai été trop stupide pour ne pas le voir. Ou trop têtu… je crois. Comme d'habitude, je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Et Arthur en a payé les conséquences.

Le blond se réveilla tout à fait et leva la tête vers lui.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Nous aurions dû nous embrasser dès que le dragon nous l'a dit. Nous aurions… Nous aurions eu cette vision beaucoup plus tôt. Et ils seraient arrivés à temps pour empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir. Tout est perdu maintenant… Nous avons échoués.

Harry resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, Harry. Peut-être que Merlin et Ron ont trouvé une solution alternative. Peut-être qu'ils ont réussi à fermer le portail autrement.

Harry leva la tête puis regarda en bas. Draco lui sourit. Il eut voulu qu'il soit sincère et réconfortant, mais ce n'était qu'un triste sourire. Un de ceux que l'on émettait quand tout espoir était perdu. Harry lâcha ses jambes pour venir prendre la branche sur laquelle il était assis.

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, murmura-t-il alors.

Il se souleva sur ses pieds, accroupi, puis se retourna et sauta. Le blond vit son corps arriver à toute allure sur le sien et il sursauta quand le brun atterrit sur lui comme s'il venait de monter un cheval. Il resta perplexe, jamais il n'eut été aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Il n'arrivait pas à faire un seul mouvement. Harry était là, le chevauchant sur les genoux, leurs torses se touchant. Il aurait rougi si son éducation ne fut pas parfaite. Mais elle l'était, aussi il resta juste totalement surpris avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu te crois drôle ? M'as-tu pris pour ton cheval ?

Il se félicita pour n'avoir rien laissé passer à travers sa voix. Ni le trouble ni l'excitation qui faisaient battre son cœur comme jamais auparavant.

\- Excuse-moi… J'étais pressé.

A contrario, Harry se rendit compte à quel point il venait de faire une bêtise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Draco pouvait être aussi… confortable, bandant et surtout hypnotisant. Ils étaient trop prêt l'un de l'autre. Mais la curiosité fut trop forte pour qu'il se détache. Il voulait savoir s'ils étaient toujours en vie. Il se mordit la lèvre et posa se mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je peux ?

\- Tu sais que si nous avons une vision, ce sera une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Cela voudra dire qu'Arthur et Merlin sont en vie, mais surtout que rien n'est terminé et que nous devrions encore faire face à de nombreux dangers pour les sauver.

Harry hocha la tête. Il le savait. Il fallait qu'il sache… Il ne pouvait plus d'attendre. Draco le sonda un moment avant de se relever et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il le prit par le dos et Harry baissa un peu plus la tête pour l'embrasser pleinement. Il sourit alors contre sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, se touchèrent avec hésitation avant de se reprendre à nouveau. Finalement le brun se décala de quelques centimètres, ses yeux encore totalement blancs. Quand ils purent se voir à nouveau, Harry recula, tout à fait gêné.

\- C'était…

\- Magnifique… finit Harry pour lui alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

\- Je crois que l'on devrait garder cela pour nous. Après tout, il serait dommage d'altérer un si beau futur.

\- Tu as raison, hocha le brun.

Il rougit encore et se leva de sur lui.

\- Nous devons tout faire pour que cela arrive.

Draco se leva à son tour, le cœur encore rapide. Il plissa sa chemise du plat de sa main, la trouvant soudainement plus qu'intéressante. Harry rit en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je te promets que nous ne ferons pas ça tous les jours, mais si tu peux tenir jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur soit totalement en sécurité…

\- Je te signale que c'est moi qui le souhaitait au début, fronça Draco. Ça va, je vais me remettre de quelques baisers avec un homme. Pire, avec toi ! Mais n'en fais pas trop, d'accord.

\- Ça ne risque pas, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le blond hocha et se retourna.

\- Puisque tu vas mieux, je vais rentrer moi aussi.

\- D'accord, murmura Harry. Je vais attendre encore un peu.

Le blond lui fit signe de la main sans se retourner. Enfin loin de lui, il put se laisser aller. La tristesse l'envahit. Ils étaient si proches et si loin en même temps. Ses mots étaient à l'opposé de ce qu'il pensait. Tout ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs. Même s'il s'était promis de ne plus être celui qu'il était autrefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer continuellement au manipulateur et au trompeur. Si Harry venait à savoir, il le détesterait à nouveau.

Sur son arbre, ce dernier ne comprit pas sa tristesse soudaine. L'avait-il contrarié ? Oui sûrement, cela ne devait pas être agréable pour un hétéro d'embrasser un homme, quoi qu'il en dise. Et comme il l'avait si bien dit, encore moins avec lui. Mais il était heureux, non seulement du fait qu'Arthur était toujours en vie mais en plus la vision qu'ils avaient eue était juste magnifique. Elle avait remis du baume au cœur du brun. Maintenant qu'il était déterminé, Draco ne devait pas le lâcher. Il devait tenir le coup. Cela faisait maintenant un peu moins d'un an qu'ils étaient liés. Un peu plus ou un peu moins…

* * *

 **102** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 11 jour.**

* * *

Quand l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, ils arrivèrent à Camelot. Les habitants sortirent immédiatement du château pour les accueillir et les acclamer. Les soldats applaudirent leur roi et Léon fut le premier à le prendre par l'épaule, heureux de le revoir. Neville accourut et attrapa les rênes des chevaux qui portaient les blessés. Il les emmena loin du tumulte pour les premiers soins. Severus et Gaius étaient aussi affairés que lui. Gaius pria aux quelques gardes présents de ramener certains qui auraient besoin de plus de soin dans son atelier.

Les familles commencèrent à chercher leurs proches et les acclamations se remplirent de pleurs. Arthur baissa les yeux, il savait que c'était sa responsabilité et surtout sa punition que de les entendre chaque fois qu'il rentrait de mission mais cela le touchait toujours autant. Et tant mieux. C'était la seule chose qui autrefois le différenciait de son père.

Soudain, il vit Guenièvre. Elle souriait, plus belle qu'elle ne le fut jamais, et applaudissait avec tous. Ses yeux se rougirent alors qu'il tentait de garder le plus d'assurance possible. Merlin prit sa main et il sursauta. Il se tourna vers lui et il lui sourit tristement.

\- Je peux le faire… s'il te plaît ? Elle était mon amie la plus proche quand Morgana était encore parmi nous.

Arthur hocha la tête. Il était épuisé, physiquement et psychologiquement. Il ne savait pas comment Merlin tenait encore debout. Il recouvrit sa main de la sienne.

\- Rejoins-moi vite, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de toi. Les prochains jours… s'annoncent sombres.

Merlin hocha la tête. Arthur posa un baiser sur sa joue, se fichant totalement des regards qui étaient posés sur eux. Puis il le lâcha et se dirigea vers le château. Merlin se mordit la lèvre et rejoint Guenièvre. Celle-ci lui sauta au cou directement, trépidante comme elle le fut toujours.

\- Je suis si heureuse qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé ! Vous êtes revenu sain et sauf, Arthur et toi, comme toujours. J'ai eu si peur.

\- Gwen… Je…

Les larmes montèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

La jeune femme se recula et le toisa, tout sourire disparu de son visage. Elle le regarda longuement, alors que ses larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Puis son visage tourna à l'horreur. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder les arrivants. Elle le chercha… Encore et encore…

\- Non, murmura-t-elle.

Elle poussa Merlin, tous les habitants qui se mettaient en travers d'elle et le cortège des chevaliers. Elle le chercha des yeux mais ne trouva rien du tout. Juste Léon et Blaise, effondrés. Quand il la vit, ils essayèrent de la retenir, en vain. Elle s'agenouilla devant le corps et ôta sa cape. Ses larmes débordèrent. Rien ne fut plus traumatisant pour Merlin que de l'entendre hurler sa peine. Il se dit… que cela aurait dû être lui. Lui devant Arthur… Il se dit que jamais il n'oublierait son geste. Jamais…

Harry sauta au cou de Ron. Celui-ci sourit doucement.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça !

\- On va dire que nous sommes quittes maintenant.

Harry hocha la tête contre son épaule.

\- Harry, avant que tu ne l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai essayé de prendre sa place. A Arthur. Mais Lancelot m'en a empêché en me mettant un grand coup à la tête.

\- De prendre la place d'Arthur ?

\- Quand vous avez dit que seul le sang d'Arthur pouvait refermer la porte. Je me suis dit que si j'emmenais avec moi un peu de son sang, cela suffirait… Et je crois que Lancelot a eu la même idée.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as pensé une seule seconde au fait que cela ne pouvait peut-être pas marcher ?! Hurla Harry, en colère.

Le roux sourit en le prenant par les bras. Il hocha la tête.

\- Je devais prendre le risque.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé !?

\- Harry, je te connais trop bien. Si tu l'avais su, tu y serais allé !

\- Bien sûr que je…

Le brun baissa la tête. Il posa son front sur le torse du roux.

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile de Griffondor. Toujours à foncer sans réfléchir.

\- Oui… J'ai un petit peu blessé le roi, aussi. Je crois qu'il m'en veut.

Harry sourit. La fatigue montait pour tous les deux, Harry n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit pour les attendre. Ron tourna la tête vers le corps de Lancelot et repoussa légèrement son ami.

\- Excuse-moi.

Le brun le vit s'approcher lentement de Blaise et poser une main sur son poignet. Le noir se retourna et son visage s'éclaira. Il lui sauta au cou. Le brun sourit un peu plus quand Ron l'embrassa avec légèreté. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvé.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, soupira la voix traînante de Draco à ses côtés. Il était temps qu'ils finissent ensembles ses deux-là. Ils commençaient à devenir franchement irritants !

Harry leva la tête vers lui.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Et puis je crois que Blaise va en avoir besoin. Lancelot… va énormément lui manquer.

\- Comme à tous, souffla Draco.

Il le regarda un instant, le cœur au bord des lèvres et s'exclama :

\- Harry, je…

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté et l'interrogea du regard. Il hésita longuement puis finalement secoua la tête.

\- Non… Rien… Juste une pensée qui me traversait l'esprit. Ce n'est rien.

Harry haussa les épaules, sans comprendre. Merlin passa à côté d'eux et Harry se retint de l'appeler. Les explications pourraient attendre. Ils avaient tous l'air fatigué. L'enchanteur lui sourit juste, si faiblement qu'Harry eu peur de se tromper. L'enchanteur partit voir Neville qui avait fait des miracles chez certains. Il posa une main sur son épaule alors que le brun s'essuyait le visage, en sueur. Le soleil était maintenant bien haut et, malgré le début de l'automne, il réchauffait encore considérablement le pays.

\- Neville, fais attention. Nous pouvons guérir normalement aussi. Ne t'use pas à la tâche s'il te plaît.

Le brun fronça les sourcils sans lui répondre. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il était ici pour ça après tout. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir à Camelot. Il n'allait pas flancher maintenant que l'on avait besoin de lui. Il fit un micro sourire à Merlin, espérant le rassurer sur son état de santé puis retourna à son travail.

Quand ils furent tous soignés, sauf les plus graves cas, Neville était fatigué magiquement. Severus le rattrapa juste au moment où il comptait rejoindre Gaius, lui enserrant les poignets.

\- Ça suffit ! Le gronda-t-il. Tu ne tiendras pas si tu continues. Je te signale que chaque blessure te rend plus fragile.

Le Griffondor se débattit faiblement.

\- Il faut que je les aide. Severus ! Lâche-moi.

Ciel pencha la tête sur le côté sans l'aider, croyant à un jeu. Il grognait sur toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient de son maître sauf Severus. Neville vit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre la force du potionniste et arrêta de bouger. Il bouda un peu.

\- Je vais bien. Je t'assure.

\- Nous allons aller voir Gaius mais je t'interdis d'utiliser tes pouvoirs. Tu dois te reposer, d'accord ?

Le plus jeune le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait à tout prix se sentir utile. Severus garda son air sévère, avant de baisser la tête et d'embrasser chastement ses lèvres. Le Griffondor écarquilla les yeux. Ses joues rosirent alors que son ventre se mit à papillonner et son cœur émit des battements irréguliers.

\- S'il te plaît, chuchota-t-il. Je n'aime pas te savoir mal.

Il hocha bêtement la tête, encore épris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Severus sourit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Son air l'avait plongé dans une volute de tendresse. A cet instant, il fut tiraillé en deux sentiments distincts. La joie et la peur. Il l'entraîna tout de même derrière lui sans lui lâcher la main. Car il ne comptait pas lui laisser le temps de s'éloigner de lui.

Ciel jappa de joie, la queue frétillante. Il aimait bien ce nouveau jeu.

* * *

 **102** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 11 jour.**

* * *

Arthur était sur son trône, las et fatigué. La salle était vide et le silence régnait. Merlin arriva lentement, le cœur lourd. Il avait l'air tellement mal. Il leva la tête en entendant Merlin.

\- Est-ce cela que j'ai a donné à Camelot ? Des morts et des pleurs.

\- Arthur… Murmura l'enchanteur. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tout est la faute de Morgana. Mais nous avons repoussé son attaque. Sache que… quand chacun de nous aura fait son deuil. Nous irons mieux.

Arthur frémit et serra les poings. Il baissa la tête bien basse, chercha un point d'ancrage. Quelque chose qui ne le ferait pas sombrer.

\- Arthur…

Merlin posa une main sur son épaule et s'accroupit en face de lui.

\- Tu es le roi. J'ai confiance en toi. Je veux… revoir ton sourire et réentendre ton rire. Même si pour cela je dois repasser au pilori.

Arthur sourit lentement.

\- Nous allons nous en sortir, Arthur. Je vais tout faire pour.

\- Tu m'assure de ne jamais me quitter, Merlin ?

\- Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Je suis lié à toi, à la vie à la mort. Je… je t'aime… aussi.

Le blond se releva, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il lui avait dit, ces trois mots qui faisaient tambourinait son cœur comme jamais.

\- Est-ce… la vérité ?

Merlin rougit et hocha la tête. Arthur la prit entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Merlin, déstabilisé tomba sur les fesses mais le blond ne s'arrêta pas et posa ses mains de part et d'autres de lui sur le sol. Il l'embrassa encore plus fort et Merlin posa ses mains sur son torse. Il le repoussa légèrement et sourit.

\- Les choses vont changer dans un avenir proche. Je te promets. Et tu seras celui qui nous guidera.

\- Est-ce Harry et Draco qui te l'ont dit ?

\- Non, chuchota-t-il en glissant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. En attendant, il faut que tu restes fort pour ton peuple. Et pour moi.

\- C'est uniquement grâce à toi que je reste aussi fort, dit-il en posant un énième baiser sur ses lèvres. Je ne flancherais pas. Ni ici ni jamais. Et certainement pas devant Morgana. Où qu'elle soit maintenant, cette défaite lui a couté cher. Il ne lui reste plus rien que sa haine.

\- Nous la vaincrons. Et Albion sera tel qu'il doit être. En paix.

Arthur hocha la tête et s'enquit à le prendre dans ses bras. L'envie montait de plus en plus. Il avait envie de lui. Mais il savait parfaitement que Merlin ne s'adonnerait pas à lui ainsi. Il était trop prude, surement encore vierge. Il n'osa pas lui demander plus. Mais une autre idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée qui ne risquait pas de lui plaire. Et c'est avec un sourire qu'il continua de se laisser bercer par ses paroles aussi douces.

* * *

 **102** **ème** **jour - Trois mois et 11 jour.**

* * *

Blaise ferma lentement la porte de la chambre. Il avait demandé à Draco de dormir avec Harry ce soir et cela n'avait pas semblait le déranger. Ron était assis sur son lit, torse nu. Il regardait l'arrière de son épaule. Le noir s'adossa à la porte. Il n'avait pas remarqué comment en quelques mois seulement il était devenu tellement musclé et beau. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent qui combattait le mal auprès d'Harry. Il était l'archer de Camelot lui plus rapide et le plus précis. Des bras musclés, un corps sexy et un sourire à faire pâlir toutes les femmes et les hommes du monde.

Il avait coupé ses cheveux, plus de coupe au bol. Des cheveux courts et remonté vers le haut. En effet, il devait pouvoir voir parfaitement. C'était sa raison mais Blaise s'en fichait. Il était magnifique ainsi. Il le regarda, noyant ses yeux d'un bleu profond dans les siens. A côté de lui, ce fut la première fois que Blaise se trouva ainsi diminuer.

\- Je crois que je me suis fait mal, sourit Ron.

Blaise hocha la tête et le rejoint. Il glissa une jambe derrière lui sur le lit et s'assit dessus. Il passa ses doigts longs et fins sur ses épaules. Le roux soupira de bonheur alors que le massage qui lui prodiguait lui faisait énormément de bien. Il fit rouler ses muscles sous ses caresses puis releva la tête pour la poser sur son épaule. Blaise écarta ses bras pour le prendre et colla sa joue contre la sienne, son torse contre son dos.

\- Il ne reviendra plus, murmura-t-il.

Ron n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait, il le savait pertinemment. Il passa une main derrière lui et la posa sur son crâne pour presser sa tête un peu plus contre la sienne. Il posa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je sais que cela va être dur. Les jours qui vont suivre… Peut-être les semaines. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous nous mettrons à nous relever. Mais nous le feront. Nous l'avons déjà fait, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant la guerre… Toutes ses personnes que nous avons perdues. Et regarde-nous aujourd'hui. Nous avons un tout autre rêve. Et nous sommes plus réunis que jamais.

Le noir releva la tête et son œil croisa la sien. Il sourit faiblement et lui tourna la tête d'un doigt. Il prit ses lèvres avec tendresse.

\- Ron… Je crois que… Ces jours sombres… Et ceux d'après aussi. Tous ceux d'après… Je veux les passer avec toi.

\- Oh. Est-ce moi ou tu me demanderais de devenir ton petit ami attitré ?

\- Ron…

\- Non, parce que si c'est ça…

Il se retourna rapidement et plaqua l'homme sur le lit. Blaise se mordit la lèvre. Ron prit un temps fou pour retirer un à un les boutons de sa chemise puis il embrassa son cou.

\- Ron… Frissonna-t-il.

Il le regarda et sourit.

\- Pour moi, tu n'appartenais déjà qu'à moi. Et je ne t'appartenais déjà qu'à toi. Est-ce que tu pourras te contenter d'un seul et unique homme jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

Blaise sourit et hocha la tête. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et Ron y répondit avec joie. Il termina d'ôter sa chemise et frotta son torse contre le tien.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru, murmura-t-il contre son oreille lui procurant des sensations exquises. Qu'un homme pouvait être aussi bandant.

Il frotta sa verge déjà bien dur contre sa jambe pour lui prouver qu'il était totalement excité.

\- Je suis heureux d'être ta première expérience. Souffla Blaise.

Le roux le ramena complètement sur lit et le noir échangea leur place tout en l'embrassant. Il se glissa sur son corps et baissa d'un doigt son pantalon et son boxer. Il sortit son pénis qui grandit encore sous sa main experte. Blaise sourit et se mordit la lèvre avant de passer sa langue dessus. Ron frissonna et ferma un œil. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec aucune femme avec qu'il avait couché. Son cœur partit dans une course folle.

\- Si tu n'aimes pas, dis le moi tout de suite, murmura Blaise avant de le prendre complètement en bouche.

Ron ne dit rien et commença à respirer de plus en plus fort. Il le regarda faire avec une telle assurance. Il espéra être aussi fort que lui plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se laissa complaire en rejetant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Blaise lui mordilla légèrement le gland, il gémit. Le roux passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et appuya un peu plus, enfonçant son pénis jusqu'à la garde. Il grogna de frustration quand, au bout de quelques coups de langue, le noir se releva. Ron le reprit avec rapidité par les lèvres et l'embrassa férocement. Il s'assit et lui ôta difficilement le pantalon.

\- Attend… Murmura Blaise alors qu'il effectuait quelque va-et-vient sur sa rampe bien bandée. Tu n'es pas obligé… ça viendra avec le temps. Je veux que tu te sentes bien.

Le roux, hypnotisé, le laissa faire alors qu'il montait de nouveau sur lui. Il écarta bien les fesses et s'enfonça sur lui. Il s'accoutuma facilement, le visage crispé avant d'effectuer de long haut et bas sur lui.

\- Tu as mal ? Lui demanda Ron, inquiet en l'enserrant contre lui.

\- Ça fait longtemps, rit Blaise. Et je dois dire que tu en as une plutôt grosse.

Il continua de se mouvoir contre lui et bientôt le plaisir remplaça la douleur. Il trembla de tous ses membres, s'appuyant contre ses épaules pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément. Bientôt, il ne put plus, le plaisir trop haut pour pouvoir bouger correctement. Ron n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ses lèvres tremblantes caressaient sa peau avec délectation. Finalement, le noir se retira, se leva et se retourna. Il se mit à quatre pattes et le regarda, le regard lubrique.

\- Prends-moi… Je t'en prie.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy. Il se releva sur les genoux et plaça son pénis devant son entrée. Il le pénétra d'un coup, le faisant gémir de bonheur. Blaise trembla et ses bras le lâchèrent. Il posa sa tête sur le lit, mordant le drap pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Ron continua de l'assainir de coup de butoir jusqu'à atteindre le point culminant. Il frotta d'abord sa prostate puis, réagissant à ses cris, la frappa avec brutalité. Blaise hurla de plaisir, des étoiles et des larmes pleins les yeux.

\- R-Ron… Mon dieu… Ron.

Le roux sentit la pression monter. Des gouttes glissèrent dans ses yeux. Il les ferma, appréciant ce moment de totale noyade dans un paradis de sensations inconnues jusqu'à présent. Blaise éjacula sans crier gare, son liquide se répandant sur le drap et sur son torse. La compression de son anus sur lui n'aida pas Ron à garder le contrôle plus longtemps. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait même pas mis de capote. Mais sa raison craqua et il éjacula à l'intérieur de lui. Il retomba sur son dos, transpirant et tremblant. Sa chaleur l'apaisa lentement.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'y connaissait rien. Et s'en voulut énormément, pensant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas été à la hauteur. Blaise se retourna et releva une jambe qu'il passa sur ses fesses. Ron se redressa sur les coudes et embrassa encore ses lèvres avec douceur. Blaise rit sous lui, heureux comme jamais.

\- C'était fantastique, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu parles. Je suis désolé, je ne…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas… ça viendra… Tant que tu continues à m'embrasser comme tu le fais. Là.

Ron sourit et caressa son front du pouce.

\- Tu as intérêt d'être un bon professeur. J'ai beaucoup à apprendre. Il me faudra énormément de leçon.

\- Oui, beaucoup, sourit le noir.

\- Au moins deux par jours.

\- Pourquoi pas quatre ?

\- Prétentieux, murmura le roux.

\- Un authentique Serpentard. Répliqua-t-il en baisant sa joue.

Il lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille et le roux frissonna.

* * *

 **174** **ème** **jour - Cinq mois et 21 jour.**

* * *

\- Fils et Fille de Camelot, veuillez accueillir votre roi, Arthur Pendragon.

Le peuple se pencha alors qu'Arthur entrait dans la salle du trône. Il avait revêtu sa tenue de parade, sa longue cape traînant au sol, sa haute couronne sur la tête. Il s'avança avec élégance vers son siège où Merlin l'attendait avec un doux sourire qu'il lui rendit. Puis il redevint sérieux en se tournant vers son peuple. Harry l'encouragea avec un grand sourire. Draco le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là mijotaient encore ?

Le blond regarda Merlin d'un air suspect. Il n'avait jamais vu le conseiller aussi bien habillé. Il avait laissé tomber son habituelle tenue pour des apparats de plus grandes qualités. Une chemise blanche, un pantalon de soie rouge, au couleur de Camelot et des Pendragon, des mocassins noirs… Il voulut savoir ce qu'il se passait mais il eut peur de déranger en demandant à Harry. Il tourna la tête vers Ron qui tenait Blaise par la taille. Ils souriaient doucement mais sans être plus ou moins affectés. Ils ne semblaient pas plus au courant que lui. Et pour Neville et Severus, c'était la même chose.

Alors le magicien se reconcentra sur Arthur qui n'avait pas bougé de devant son siège. Il s'avança d'un pas et s'exclama :

\- Peuple de Camelot. Je vous ai réuni ici en ce jour pour vous annoncer que j'ai trouvé la personne qui m'accompagnera, je l'espère, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, sauf Harry qui applaudissait et riait silencieusement. Merlin resta tétanisé, sans comprendre. Arthur se tourna alors vers ce dernier en levant la main. Il lui fit des non de la tête précipités, essayant de sourire. Mais le regard du roi se fit pressant alors l'enchanteur baissa les yeux au sol, le rouge engloutissant ses joues et s'avança vers lui. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il eut des onomatopées choquées, quelques regards incertains et beaucoup de murmures.

\- Merlin, murmura le roi.

Le brun n'arrivait même pas à le regarder tant il était gêné. Il tourna rapidement les yeux vers lui mais les rebaissa très vite. Arthur sourit avant de se mettre un genou au sol. Les femmes de Camelot se mirent alors à piailler d'excitation tant à la beauté de la scène. Tout comme Harry d'ailleurs, que Draco n'arrivait pas à calmer.

Merlin plaça une main devant sa bouche, s'il n'était pas devant des centaines de personnes, il se serait sûrement moqué de lui, l'aurait frappé derrière la tête en le traitant d'abrutit. Mais là, il ne pouvait que concevoir qu'il était tout à fait sérieux et surtout… La gêne l'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit. Arthur sourit et posa son autre main sur la sienne.

\- La vie sans toi me serait sûrement moins dangereuse, peut-être un peu moins folle mais je pense que je serais l'homme le plus triste au monde. Chaque jour passé à tes côtés est une bénédiction. Et je veux que le reste de ma vie soit ainsi. Alors, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

* * *

 **La vision.**

* * *

 _Ils étaient sur une plaine verdoyante. Un magnifique soleil lissait le vent, éclairait les fleurs et les arbres. Tout était magnifique. Jusqu'au lac un peu plus loin. Encore une fois, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il pouvait voir. Seulement suivre le mouvement panoramique que la vague leur montrait. Au premier abord, il n'y avait rien. Juste cet endroit splendide. Et puis passa dans leur champ de vision, une chose rapide qui volait. Quelques secondes plus tard, cela repassa plus lentement et ils virent un dragon blanc et bleu. Il avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus menaçant mais aussi hypnotisant._

 _\- Attends-moi ! Saphir ! Attends !_

 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, rit alors brusquement le dragon._

 _Il se posa au sol et replia ses ailes contre lui. Un enfant apparut alors, tout essoufflé. Il était blond aux grands yeux bleus. Ils lui donnaient dix ans, tout au plus. Des traits simples et beaux. Il était mignon à souhait._

 _\- Tu es trop faible, Edwan. Le sais-tu ?_

 _\- Très drôle, frérot. Bon aide-moi, je dois fuir Blaise. Il veut encore me donner des cours. J'ai mal partout à chaque fois avec lui._

 _\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Mais tu as de la chance, le vieux Kilgharrah me cherche aussi. Fuyons petit frère._

 _Il lui offrit son genou et le petit blond grimpa dessus avant de monter sur son dos avec facilité, comme s'il avait toujours fait ça dans sa vie._

 _\- Ils sont là, s'écria le blond en montrant droit devant eux. Vite._

 _Le dragon fit demi-tour et ils s'envolèrent rapidement disparaissant de leurs vues. Ils furent bien vite remplacés par Blaise et Ron qui devaient avoir dix ans de plus. Le roux passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux._

 _\- Bon dieu, celui-là va nous causer des problèmes._

 _\- Edwan, hurla Blaise, ses mains en coupe contre sa bouche. Elenwë. Revenez immédiatement !_

 _\- Cela ne sert à rien, chéri, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il t'entende… Ou veuillent seulement t'écouter. C'est qu'ils sont rapides ces gamins._

 _\- Quand je les recroise, je leur tire les oreilles._

 _Ils firent demi-tour alors que le roux riait de bon cœur._

 _\- Tu comptes faire comment avec un dragon qui fait trois fois ta taille ? Et qui en fera bientôt dix dans quelques années ?_

 _\- Eh bien, je profite qu'il soit encore enfant !_

 _\- N'empêche quand on va dire à Arthur qu'on a encore perdu son fils…_

 _\- Moi, ce n'est pas Arthur que je crains. Mais plutôt son autre père._

 _Leurs rires s'essoufflèrent dans le vent ne laissant que l'image du début comme si rien ne s'était passé._


	18. Le mariage

**Chapitre 17 :** Le mariage.

* * *

 **180** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 7 jour.**

* * *

\- Poussez-vous ! S'écria Harry en courant dans les couloirs.

Ciel jappa à ses pieds. Il courrait rapidement. Il sauta sur une servante et la poussa légèrement. Celle-ci s'exclama d'un « oh » surpris avant d'éclater de rire. Harry laissa glisser une banderole qu'il rattrapa d'un geste vif. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui était en effervescence. Tout le château s'évertuait à la tâche plus que difficile de satisfaire les grandeurs de Draco Malfoy. Harry sauta sur une caisse et poursuivit sa route, Ciel toujours en éclaireur. Il arriva enfin dans la salle de trône et dérapa juste avant de s'écraser sur Draco. Le blond le toisa alors qu'il lui tendait les tissus qu'il avait plein les bras.

\- Tiens, je les ai ramenés.

Draco prit un pan de tissus puis le jeta. Il fit la même jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une banderole blanche dorée.

\- Parfaite ! Nous allons mettre cela. Harry, tu veux bien aller chercher juste celles-ci.

Le brun grogna et jeta le reste de tissus à terre.

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas ton jouet. Alors si tu veux tes tissus, vas les chercher toi-même.

Draco soupira et leva les yeux aux ciels. Il tendit le linge à une femme avec un sourire.

\- Faîtes-moi autant de banderole que vous pourrez avec ça, nous allons chercher le reste.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Tu peux au moins m'accompagner ? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

Il hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Ciel et lui gratouilla la tête.

\- Merci pour ton aide, tu peux retourner auprès de Neville maintenant.

Le loup sortit la langue et lui léchouilla la main avant de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir tranquillement. Harry rejoint ensuite Draco qui était déjà parti. Ils n'osaient plus se regarder. Leur relation était devenue plus qu'étrange. Ils s'embrassaient de temps en temps mais en vain, pas de nouvelle vision depuis celle du futur qu'ils avaient eu. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'étaient dit qu'en réalité, c'étaient peut-être terminé, alors ils avaient arrêté. Mais ils restés perpétuellement gênés.

Soudain, Harry eut un bredouillement dans sa tête. Il vint obscurcir ses pensées et il se mit à marcher plus mécaniquement. Il prit s'en le vouloir la main de Draco et l'entraîna hors du chemin. Le blond ne comprit pas mais la main crispée du brun l'empêcha de le faire lâcher.

\- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, ce n'est pas par là.

\- Viens… Murmura la voix sombre du brun.

Draco le regarda en penchant la tête en avant. Ses yeux étaient limpides comme de l'encre. Comme s'il… était sous Impérium. Il le fit monter plusieurs escaliers rapidement avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Enfin Harry se réveilla d'un coup et cligna plusieurs fois les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui sans comprendre comment il était arrivé là avant de croiser le regard orageux de sa Némésis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui nous a emmené !

\- Comment… Comment ça se fait ? J'ai eu une espèce de trou noir. J'ai un peu mal à la tête aussi.

Draco fronça les sourcils et regarda la porte à laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il n'avait rien de sensationnelle, pareille à toutes celles qu'ils pouvaient croiser. Il posa une main sur sa poignée et l'ouvrit. Elle ne lui résista pas, et ils écarquillèrent les yeux. La porte leur offrit un spectacle des plus étonnants. A l'intérieur se trouvait un jardin. Harry ouvrit la bouche dans un « o » parfait. Il posa un pied à l'intérieur avant que Draco ne puisse le retenir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un jardin et un grand arbre entouré des quatre murs de la pièce. Mais elle semblait immense. Un peu comme la Salle sur Demande à Poudlard.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais, chuchota Draco comme s'il avait peur de réveiller une bête.

\- Allez, rit le brun. Ne fais pas ta chochotte, tu ne trouves pas cela magnifique. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait un jardin dans Camelot !

Draco finit par le rejoindre mais beaucoup plus lentement. Derrière eux, la porte se referma dans un grincement et le blond se retourna vivement. Il recula quand il vit une femme, magnifique et humide. Comme le fantôme d'une noyée. En tout cas, c'est ce que pensa Harry en la voyant à son tour. Instinctivement, il se plaça devant Draco la main sur une dague à l'intérieur de son pan de veste.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, il est normal que vous ne soyez jamais venu ici. Car cet ici, n'existe que pour vous, aujourd'hui, à cet unique instant.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Draco fit de même sans comprendre.

\- Et pour répondre à votre prochaine question. Je suis moi-même ici pour vous guider vers la derrière vous, ce grand arbre piégé dans ce jardin. Si vous le touchez, il vous ramènera directement dans votre monde. Mais c'est éphémère. Si vous ne prenez pas le portail aujourd'hui, tout espoir sera perdu. Vous ne rentrerez plus. Chacun d'entre vous aura la chance de repartir. Une seule et unique fois. Vos amis vous rejoindront bientôt. Au revoir, jeunes hommes.

Puis elle passa devant eux sans les regarder plus que cela et glissa derrière l'arbre où elle disparut. Harry et Draco se regardèrent un instant, perturbés.

\- On ne peut pas partir, Arthur a encore besoin de nous pour voir son avenir. S'exclama Harry.

\- Et j'ai un mariage à terminer ! Je ne peux pas jeter un mois de dur labeur à la poubelle.

\- Moi, je reste. Mais Draco, si tu veux partir, je comprendrais. Même si sans toi, je ne sers plus à rien.

Le blond eut un brusque coup de chaud. Il bégaya un peu avant de pouvoir faire une phrase correcte.

\- Oui, mais… Non, je ne veux pas partir. Ça fait déjà six mois que nous sommes ici, un peu plus ou un peu moins, ce n'est pas vraiment grave…

Harry se tourna vers l'arbre. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir plus. Rien ne l'attendait de l'autre côté si ces amis n'étaient pas là, avec lui. Combien de temps s'écouleraient-ils avant qu'ils ne le rejoignent, la femme étrange ne l'avait pas précisé. Combien de temps passerait-il tout seul ? Draco était au même point. Sauf que lui se demandait si Harry continuerait de lui parler quand ils seraient dans leur époque. Non… Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, murmura-t-il sans réfléchir. Je veux dire… Se rattrapa Draco en écarquillant les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de partir ! De quitter Camelot. Et si nous n'avions pas fini notre quête ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Derrière, le couloir était encore vide. Harry et Draco sortirent mais il ne ferma pas la porte. Ils regardèrent encore l'arbre et le brun se tourna vers le blond.

\- Dernière chance de rentrer chez toi, Draco…

Le blond sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il tira la porte avec lui et la ferma. Quand il la rouvrit, ils ne tombèrent que sur un placard à balai, empli de choses utiles au nettoyage. Harry soupira puis haussa les épaules et s'en alla lentement. Draco le suivit.

\- Nous devrions garder ça pour nous, tu vois… Dit le Serpentard. On ne devrait pas leur dire qu'on a préféré rester ici plutôt que de rentrer. Ça pourrait influencer les autres à rester aussi alors que peut-être ils souhaitent rentrer.

\- Tu as raison, hocha Harry. Même si mon instinct me dit qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a réellement envie de rentrer.

\- C'est vrai ! Je suis mieux ici, moi aussi. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un mariage à organiser, moi !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, soupira Harry en levant les yeux ciels. Mais tu sais, tu pourrais être moins exigent.

\- Moins exigent ? J'espère que tu plaisante. Nous parlons d'un mariage de roi ! Tu aurais préféré confier cette tâche à qui ? Ron ? Toi ? Nous savons tous que question mode, vous n'êtes pas très forts.

\- Je suis sûr que Ferys aurait fait mieux. Répliqua Harry en le toisant. Regarde, toi-même a succombé à ses toges.

\- Bien sûr, et Merlin se serait retrouvé affublé un magnifique costume de métal avant-gardiste. Et la salle de trône… Je ne te raconte pas les dégâts. Cesse donc de lui mettre toutes ses idées dans la tête, s'il te plaît. Nous n'avons pas le droit de mettre tant de chose de notre époque dans celle-ci !

\- Mais… Se plaint le brun en boudant un peu. Ces lames rétractable son juste un gain de temps. Regarde !

Il lui montra ses poignets où des lames avaient été forgées ainsi qu'un mécanisme qui lui permettait d'une poussée à les faire sortir. Au lieu de s'extasier, Draco s'offusqua.

\- Et en plus tu les portes sur toi tout le temps ! Et tu comptes tuer quoi ? Des lapins ?! En hiver !?

Harry le poussa légèrement, amusé.

\- Un jour, je te sauverais la vie avec mes lames et tu seras obligé de les vénérer. Tu en demanderas même une paire pour toi.

\- Non merci, s'écria-t-il. Je préfère ma magie, bien plus rapide que tes petits couteaux. Toi, tout ce que tu peux faire t'obligerais à être trop proche de l'ennemi et donc de te faire toucher. Au final, j'aurais mal et je t'en voudrais.

Harry l'arrêta brusquement et se plaça devant lui, les bras croisés. Il approcha son visage du sien et sourit malicieusement.

\- Pourras-tu seulement m'en vouloir après tout ce temps ?

Draco se recula légèrement et détourna la tête, les sourcils froncés. Harry rit et entra dans la salle du tailleur. Le visage du blond s'emplit de tristesse. Non, il ne pourrait plus lui en vouloir. Il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter quand il était en mission sans lui et s'attristait de le voir aussi proche et aussi loin de lui. Ça faisait maintenant plus de trois mois qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments. Et le temps ne lui avait jamais paru si long. Chaque jour était une épreuve qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à tolérer.

Cela pourrait être tellement facile. Après tout, Harry était un gay ouvertement libéré. Mais ce qui l'empêchait… de pouvoir lui dire était tout simplement le fait qu'il l'eut détesté sept ans durant. Et même si maintenant il s'appréciait comme de vieux amis… Et que cet endroit, cet époque et leur lien leur permettaient d'y faire abstraction (il n'en avait d'ailleurs plus jamais reparlé), il ne pouvait savoir ce qu'Harry pensait. A moins de lire dans sa tête.

Et l'espace d'un instant, il y avait déjà songé. Mais avait tellement peur de se faire surprendre qu'il avait laissé tomber.

Comment devait-il lui dire ? Ah au fait, Harry. Tu sais quoi, j'ai des sentiments pour toi mais pas du style : « Eh ! Tu veux être mon ami ? » Mais plutôt du style : « Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes comment on fait l'amour avec un homme ! Et si au passage, tu voulais bien m'aimer un petit peu aussi, ça m'arrange. ». Draco sourit doucement. Chaque fois qu'il était à deux doigts de lui dire, il se rétractait. De plus, Harry n'arrangeait rien puisqu'il préférait fuir à chacun de leurs baisers.

Comme s'il avait peur de le voir être dégoûter. Alors qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de dégoûtant à embrasser Harry Potter. Non… Au contraire… C'était l'extase.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui ? Sursauta le blond en se réveillant.

\- Tes fichues banderoles ne vont pas atterrir toutes seules dans la salle ! S'exclama le brun, un paquet de tissus pleins les bras.

Draco s'activa et récupéra ce dont ils avaient besoin avant de rejoindre Harry. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils avant de lui demander :

\- Tu regrettes déjà de ne pas être parti ?

Le blond souffla, excédé. « Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te dire que si je reste c'est uniquement pour toi », se retint-il de dire.

\- Si tu veux te débarrasser de moi tout de suite, dit le moi ?

\- Il est vrai que je préférerais être avec Ron et Arthur dans le royaume de Mercie à régler d'éternel problème de brigands, de créatures sauvages et magiques ou que sais-je… Peut-être Morgana qui refait son apparition.

\- Eh bien… merci pour moi, S'indigna-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. Penses-tu réellement qu'elle va revenir… ?

\- Voldemort est revenu onze ans après alors… Tant qu'Arthur ne veut pas faire une descente dans le royaume de Fyrien… Et comme nos visions nous ont lâchés aussi, nous n'en saurons rien.

\- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-il soudainement.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry en regardant tout autour de lui. Ici ? Maintenant, devant tout le monde ?

\- Harry ! Le roi se marie avec son conseiller, un homme sorcier. Tu ne penses franchement pas que son peuple va s'offusquer d'un tout petit baiser de rien du tout.

\- Oui, mais le roi n'embrasse pas Merlin devant tout le monde.

\- Très bien ! Dire que c'est toi l'homosexuel de notre couple étrange, je ne te pensais pas…

\- Attend, l'interrompit-il brusquement en l'attrapant par la manche.

Il fit tomber quelques draps sans s'en soucier et prit le menton du blond entre ses doigts. Il l'embrassa lentement et longuement. Draco sourit sous ses lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu, tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Aucunement, scanda Draco en ramassant les linges et reprenant sa route. Mais j'aime quand tu fais ton Griffondor.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun sans comprendre.

\- Tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil.

L'assasin grogna de mécontentement. Incapable de trouver une bonne phrase à répliquer, il bouda tout le reste du trajet, provoquant un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres du blond.

\- Serpentard, souffla Harry au bout d'un moment.

\- Fier de l'être, répondit-il avec toujours ce sourire malicieux au coin de la bouche.

* * *

 **180** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 7 jour.**

* * *

\- Il n'est toujours pas rentrer, s'écria Merlin en tournant sur lui-même.

Le tailleur grogna, tenta de le récupérer avant d'hurler de rage.

\- Severus, je vous en prie, donnez-lui une potion qui le calmera parce que je n'arrive à rien !

Le potionniste rit dans sa main. Sa tête était tranquillement posée dessus, coude sur la table, les jambes pliées l'une sur l'autre. Il contemplait de son œil calme et tranquille Merlin qui faisait les cent pas et le tailleur qui lui courrait après pour lui prendre ses mesures.

\- Il a peut-être fui ! Marmonnait le brun. Après tout, tout le monde sait qu'Arthur n'est pas très fort en engagement. Il regrette son choix. Pourquoi ai-je dit oui, moi alors ? Je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Je n'aurais jamais dû dire oui ! Je le hais, bon sang, je le hais !

\- Merlin, calme-toi, murmura Severus de son éternelle force tranquille. Le mariage n'est prévu que demain, il a largement le temps de rentrer.

Neville entra dans la salle, Ciel sur ses talons, et rit à la scène. Il arriva près de Severus et décroisa ses jambes pour s'asseoir sur lui, sans gêne. Severus posa un doux baiser sur sa joue et entoura son torse de ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, Merlin. Arthur et toi vous êtes ensembles depuis pratiquement cinq ans. Il ne serait pas du genre à fuir. Il va rentrer.

\- Pourquoi est-il parti ? Hein ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas envoyé Blaise et Ron seuls ? Notre mariage était-il si peu important qu'il faille qu'il parte à deux semaines de la date définitive ?

\- Arthur est roi, Merlin. Et quand tu le seras toi aussi tu comprendras que les priorités…

\- Non ! Sa priorité, c'est moi. Il me l'a dit maintes et maintes fois mais aujourd'hui, il n'est pas là ! Au moment crucial où j'ai besoin de lui, il n'est pas là ! C'est… horrible de me faire ça. Cela ne prendra que quelques jours ! Mais bien sûr… Je suis stupide.

\- Votre majesté ! S'exclama le tailleur, agacé de tourner autour de lui.

\- Non ! Remballez tout, il n'y aura pas de mariage. Je ne me marierais pas à un rustre et un menteur.

\- Rustre et menteur… Hm… J'espère que l'on ne parle pas de moi.

La douce voix d'Arthur fit soupirer les deux amis de soulagement alors que Merlin écarquilla les yeux. Il quitta une nouvelle fois le tailleur qui s'effondra de colère et se jeta dans les bras d'Arthur. Avant de se rétracter, les bras croisés.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû partir, tu es un idiot !

\- Tu ne veux plus te marier ?

\- Je te déteste. Tu m'as laissé tout gérer. Heureusement que Draco était là pour m'aider.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras roi, ce qui ne serait plus tarder.

\- Je ne veux pas de ce mariage, s'écria-t-il. Je veux que tout redeviennes comme avant ! Quand je pouvais t'accompagner dans tes quêtes sans que tu prennes peur que je meure comme une princesse ! Je ne suis pas une fille, Arthur ! Je ne te laisserais plus quitter le château sans moi !

\- Je suis si rustre et menteur ? Eluda le blond en se tournant vers Neville et Severus. Où est-ce seulement les mots d'un homme rongé par la peur d'avant mariage ?

Neville éclata de rire, emplissant la pièce de son rire cristallin. Severus ne fit que sourire légèrement.

\- Tu me trouves rustre et menteur ?

\- Tu l'es ! S'exclama Merlin. Un idiot, abruti, un rustre qui me quitte aux portes de notre mariage, un menteur qui ne tient pas ses promesses !

\- Nom de… Mais c'est vrai ! Nous allons nous marier. Feint le roi en s'avançant.

Il attrapa le bras de Merlin qui se débattit avant de le coller à lui enserrant ses poignets dans son dos.

\- Mon futur roi, murmura-t-il. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner devant l'autel et de vous offrir à moi, jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit oui, que veux-tu de plus… ?

\- Rien, après tout mon seul souhait…

Il baissa d'un ton, chuchotant contre son oreille.

\- … je l'aurais dévoré après-demain soir.

Merlin rougit brusquement avant que le blond ne le relâche et s'en aille avec lenteur.

\- A demain, mon amour. Le salua-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Merlin ne dit rien, ses grandes oreilles toutes rouges de honte et de colère. Puis il s'enragea et s'écria :

\- Cet idiot ! Je vous jure qu'après le mariage, je lui fais vivre un enfer !

\- Donc, finalement, tu participes au mariage. Demanda sournoisement Severus en caressant avec douceur les cheveux de Neville.

\- Bien sûr, grogna l'enchanteur.

\- Alors laisse-le t'habiller ou sinon il va nous faire une dépression.

Il désigna le tailleur toujours à terre, qui frappait du poing le sol comme un condamné. Merlin rougit et posa une main sur son épaule lui promettant de ne plus bouger. Le tailleur put enfin finir son travail avec dextérité. Il sortit une chemise à sa taille.

\- Je voudrais quelque chose de simple s'il te plaît, pas de froufrous en tout genre et encore moins l'immense et futile tenue d'Arthur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sir. J'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Sir. Pourquoi m'ont-ils tous nommé ainsi.

\- Merlin… Tu es leur futur roi. Comment souhaite-t-il qu'il t'appelle ?

\- Mais vous, vous n'avez pas changé !?

Les visiteurs se regardèrent en haussant un sourcil avant que Neville sourisse et se lève d'un coup. Il se pencha dans une parade comique et s'exclame :

\- Excusez-nous, votre majesté. Si nous avons offusqué… Ne nous jetez pas au pilori !

Merlin lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Il ôta son foulard rouge et sa veste marron habituel pour revêtir la chemise que lui tendait le tailleur.

\- Elle est trop serrée, se plaint-il.

\- Mais non, votre majesté, c'est ainsi que ça se porte. Vous êtes tout chétif en plus. Elle vous saillera à merveille.

Il attrapa une cape blanche et l'entoura sur ses épaules puis agrafa le sceau des Pendragon pour la retenir sur l'épaule droite. Il fronça les sourcils puis murmura :

\- Je vais coudre quelques glyphes dorés sur la cape. Elle sera prête demain, ne vous inquiétez pas. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Merlin se retourna vers le miroir et écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'avait porté d'habits aussi magnifique. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à tout ce qui allait se passer. Le mariage, les festivités… La vie avec Arthur. Serait-elle si différente d'avant ? Après tout, ils étaient déjà coller ensembles depuis cinq ans. Qu'est-ce qui changerait ? A part le fait que le soir venu, c'est dans le même lit qu'il dormirait. Et que ce n'est plus une amitié sans nom qui les lierait mais un amour infini.

En fait, rien ne changera vraiment. Il eut un doux sourire.

\- C'est parfait. Chuchota-t-il.

Severus et Neville se regardèrent, heureux.

* * *

 **180** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 7 jour.**

* * *

Ron arriva dans la salle de trône qui était maintenant drapée de toutes les banderoles de Draco. Il s'extasia un temps devant la beauté de l'endroit avant de s'avancer vers ses deux compagnons de voyage, encore et toujours en train de se chamailler.

\- Non ! Hors de question de les draper d'un arc-en-ciel. Je te signale que de un, personne n'en connaîtrait la signification et de deux, ce serait complètement décaler et très vilain.

\- Allez, pouffa le brun dans sa main.

Ron sourit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Pourquoi un arc-en-ciel ? demanda-t-il.

Draco balaya de la main devant son visage alors qu'Harry se retourna pour serrer amicalement la main de son ami.

\- Tu es rentré ! C'est génial. Etait-ce ardu ?

\- Pas vraiment, il était complètement inutile d'aller là-bas. Les quelques brigands qui semaient la pagaille aurait pu être balayé d'une pichenette des forces de Mercie.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir fait appel à Camelot ? Fronça Harry.

\- Le roi de Mercie voulait uniquement voir si nous nous déplacerions. Le plus pénible fut le voyage. Et je dois dire qu'Arthur n'était vraiment content du tout. Il a pesté tout le retour.

\- Je peux le comprendre, murmura Draco qui écoutait d'une oreille, absorbé par un nouveau tissu.

\- Vous, vous n'avez pas chômé, par contre.

\- Oui, enfin surtout Draco qui a décidé de métamorphoser cette pièce. Et je dois avouer… Qu'il a un talent fou. Je crois bien que tu devrais faire de cela ton métier une fois…

Le blond se retourna vers lui, ayant compris ce qu'il n'avait pas dit. Le visage d'Harry s'était assombri et il n'osait plus le regarder. Il posa les yeux aux sols avant de lui offrir un micro-sourire.

\- Oui, je pense aussi. Je n'ai pas ressenti d'autant d'engouement pour autre chose autre que la magie depuis bien longtemps. J'ai maintenant deux choix de carrière quand nous rentrerons. C'est super.

Le brun le remercia silencieusement. Ils ne pourraient sûrement plus jamais rentrer mais il devait jouer la comédie. Si Ron devait faire son choix, il ne devrait penser qu'à lui et pas eux. Celui-ci justement, tourna la tête un peu partout avant de demander :

\- Vous n'avez pas vu Blaise par hasard ?

\- Non, désolé, s'excusa Harry en hochant négativement la tête. Pas vu depuis ce matin, au petit-déjeuner.

\- Il est… Murmura Draco. Avec Lancelot.

Ron s'attrista et hocha puis fit demi-tour. Il marcha tranquillement en remerciant les passants qui lui souhaitaient bon retour. Il sortit ensuite du château. Lancelot avait eu, lui ainsi que les autres chevaliers morts au combat, une crémation magnifique puis leurs cendres furent dispersées à différent endroit, par leur famille. Guenièvre l'avait emmené près d'une clairière, là où Lancelot l'emmenait souvent. Et c'est bien là qu'il retrouva Blaise, assis par terre, le dos contre un arbre, les bras croisés. Il regardait l'horizon avec ses yeux noisette brillant comme le soleil.

Ron avança lentement, de peur de le brusquer, vu qu'il semblait plongé en stase mémorielle. Il prit son temps pour le rejoindre et eut un doux sourire en pensant à tous les bons moments passés avec Lancelot. Le temps des pleurs avaient cessé, il espéra de tout cœur que Blaise finirait par s'en remettre. Guenièvre et lui étaient les derniers à éprouver beaucoup de douleur juste en prononçant son nom.

Finalement, Ron se baissa et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Eh…

Blaise sursauta et se retourna d'un mouvement sec. En voyant son petit ami, son regard s'illumina et il sourit grandement. Il attrapa sa main et le tira vers lui. Ron étouffa un cri de surprise alors qu'il tombait en avant. Il avait l'impression que Blaise gagnait en force de jour en jour. Il le vit le retourner et s'installer sur lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras. Ron éclata de rire.

\- Tu es là. C'est merveilleux.

Il l'embrassa goulument et le roux ne se fit pas prier. Quand il eut sa dose, et encore, il se jura que cela n'en fut pas assez, il se décala et caressa son front avec tendresse.

\- Je crois que Merlin commençait à croire qu'Arthur avait changé d'avis et se cachait quelque part en attendant la date fatidique.

Ron sourit. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la clairière et le noir suivit son regard en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

Le roux soupira. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, calmement, rassurant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis là maintenant. Il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit tout ce que Lancelot et toi avaient partagé.

\- Je sais… Je sais tout cela mais… Je n'arrive pas… à…

Blaise posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant et ferma les yeux, ne voulant absolument pas pleurer devant lui. Il devait se montrer fort. Plus de deux mois s'était écoulé depuis sa mort et il n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil. Et pour Guenièvre, s'était pire. Il allait la voir souvent. Même Ethan n'arrivait pas à la consoler.

Heureusement, lui avait Ron.

\- Viens, rentrons. Je rêve d'un bain et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil auprès de toi…

Il hocha la tête. En s'en allant, Blaise ressentit ce poids quitter son cœur, comme à chaque fois que Ron était là. Il sourit alors et murmura au creux de son oreille, avec une voix chaude.

\- Seulement si tu me fais subir toutes sortes de choses peu recommandé.

\- En manque ?

\- Deux semaines, c'est long !

L'archer sourit et hocha la tête, totalement d'accord.

* * *

 **182** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 9 jour.**

* * *

Hunith tapa lentement sur la lourde porte et attendit qu'il l'autorise à entrer ce qui ne fut pas long. Elle passa la tête et le regarda se faire draper de son magnifique costume de cérémonie. Elle se mordit la lèvre et il tourna la tête pour voir qui était entré.

\- Mère. S'exclama-t-il. Vous me le permettez, j'espère ?

\- Bien sûr, Sir. Avec joie.

Arthur sourit et hocha la tête. Hunith s'avança et se mit face à lui, en faisant attention de ne gêner personne. Elle se contenta de sourire gaiement avant de murmurer :

\- Vous êtes superbe, votre majesté.

\- Et vous de même. Mais je ne doute pas que mon futur mari l'est beaucoup plus.

\- Il l'est. Rit-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, et après tout, c'était son fils. Elle le trouvait donc plus beau. Elle baissa les yeux au sol et le blond fronça les sourcils. Il arrêta d'un geste les mouvements des serviteurs et leur demanda poliment de sortir. Il s'avança vers elle.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il, Hunith ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez changé d'avis me concernant. Je vous jure de…

\- Non, non, s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis certaine que vous ferez un parfait époux pour mon fils, votre majesté. Je tenais à vous dire…

Elle prit une bonne respiration et sourit tristement.

\- Il y a cinq ans quand j'ai envoyé mon fils à Camelot, chaque jour qui en suivit fut pour moi un calvaire. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas fait une erreur. L'envoyer si près du danger qu'était le royaume de Camelot, autrefois dirigé par votre père. Il était sorcier, vous les brûliez. Il me fut longtemps tenté de venir le chercher et de le ramener auprès de moi. Et quand j'ai appris qu'il était votre serviteur attitré… chaque jour… j'ai prié votre mort plutôt que la sienne.

\- Hunith, sourit doucement Arthur. Vous êtes sa mère… C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

\- Arthur… Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous êtes désormais mon fils, dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. La peur qui autrefois s'attachait à Merlin s'est étendue à vous deux. Vous êtes roi et guerrier. Vous n'arriveriez à me promettre de rester en vie tous les deux, sachant ce que vous êtes capable de faire pour l'amour de Camelot et de mon fils…

Arthur, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, fut stupéfait et touché par tant de sentiment à son égard. Jamais il n'aurait pensé trouver en une autre femme, l'amour d'une mère que porte à son enfant. Il ouvrit la bouche mais il ne put rien dire pendant un moment. Finalement, il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. La faisant sursauter.

\- Merci. Je ne peux vous promettre d'avoir une vie longue, mais sachez qu'auprès de Merlin, elle sera radieuse. Vous permettez.

Il lui tendit son bras et elle s'attacha à lui, heureuse à nouveau. Il sortit de la salle avec elle et se rendit d'un pas tranquille à la salle de trône, les chevaliers juste derrière lui.

\- Quand bien même nous nous risquons nos vies chaque fois qu'il le faut, sachez que je garde un œil sur Merlin et le présagerait de tout danger.

\- Oui, je le sais. D'ailleurs, il n'aime pas ça du tout.

Arthur sourit. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle et le roi la lâcha pour prendre ses deux mains dans les siennes et l'embrasser à nouveau sur la joue.

\- Je vais épouser l'homme le plus fabuleux de la Terre. Et sachant que c'est vous qui l'avait mis au monde, j'en conclue que vous êtes la femme la plus fabuleuse au monde.

Hunith rit et Arthur se félicita d'avoir réussi à remettre des couleurs sur ses joues.

\- Ne pensez plus à tout ça. Vivez l'instant présent. Moi en tout cas, j'en profite chaque moment.

Elle hocha la tête, convaincue, et le laissa s'en aller de son pas majestueux. Un à un, les visiteurs du futur la dépassa en lui offrant un sourire et un salut. Elle ne savait pas qui était ces jeunes gens, ni même d'où ils venaient mais elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'avait apporté que le bien et le bonheur dans ce royaume. Gaius s'arrêta auprès d'elle.

\- Ah, soupira-t-il. Aurais-tu jamais pensé qu'un jour cela devait arriver ?

\- Que mon fils aime et se marie au roi, devienne roi et dirige Camelot ?! Absolument pas ! Le fit-elle rire. Cependant, j'avais ma petite idée qu'en à ses penchants, déjà très jeune.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Gaius s'étonna.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je suis sa mère. Ces choses-là se remarquent. Surtout quand il était avec William. Mais… j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas pour rien, dans tout ce qu'il s'en suivit.

Elle montra d'un mouvement de tête la petite bande qui souriait grandement avant de regarder Gaius et son petit sourire en coin.

\- Qui sont-ils réellement, de quel royaume viennent-ils ?

\- Oh… Murmura Gaius. Ce sont… de simples voyageurs. Mais je pense que le jour où ils devront repartir, ce jour-là… cela affectera beaucoup de personne, moi y compris.

Il lui sourit puis se dirigea dans la salle, auprès d'eux. Hunith le vit saluer Draco et s'en incommensurable don pour la décoration. Elle attendit quelques minutes de plus avant de commencer à s'inquiéter. Le silence était maintenant présent et tous attendaient patiemment… Mais aucune trace de Merlin. Hunith fit demi-tour, prête à courir s'il le fallait avant de voir une petite touffe brune au détour du couloir. Elle s'avança et murmura, comme ce moment où vous souhaitez attraper un animal pour le caresser :

\- Merlin ? Mon chéri, que fais-tu ?

Elle le trouva adossé au mur, les bras croisés, les yeux froncés d'inquiétude scrutant le sol. Vêtu de son ravissant costume blanc et doré, il était à couper le souffle. Sa cape sur l'épaule gauche arrivait à ras du sol. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'obligea à la regarder.

\- Merlin… Qui a-t-il ?

\- J'ai… Maman… J'ai…

\- Peur, dit-elle dans un souffle doucereux. Et c'est normal. Merlin, tu dois suivre ton cœur et s'il te dit que ce n'est pas le moment, je doute qu'Arthur ne t'en tienne rigueur. Cependant, si c'est autre chose qui te fait peur… Comme le regard des gens ou autre… Sache que ce n'est qu'illusion. Tu as été jusqu'à maintenant un conseiller hors pair. Le peuple t'aime et t'admire plus que jamais je ne l'aurais espéré. Tu seras un roi comme nul autre.

Merlin prit la main de sa mère pour la presser sur sa joue un peu plus. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlèrent et firent briller un peu plus ses yeux. Il sourit et lui répondit.

\- J'aime Arthur. Ces cinq années, presque six, passées auprès de lui, m'ont fait comprendre que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans lui. Merci, maman.

Elle lui tendit son bras qu'il prit avidement. L'excitation commença lentement à l'envahir et il la pressa de ses doigts crispés. Quand tous purent les voir, la musique s'éleva et Hunith l'accompagna devant Arthur avant de le lâcher.

\- Je suis si fière de toi, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de reculer près de Gaius.

Hunith avait fait le tour de la question. Son fils préférait les hommes aux femmes. Soit… Il ne lui donnerait pas de petit-fils. Son fils aimait Arthur. Soit… Il ne se marierait jamais. Mais finalement, son fils allait se marier avec l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aime en retour. Quelle mère sensée d'esprit ne pouvait être plus heureuse ? Aucune, elle en était certaine. C'est là, qu'elle intercepta Ron qui murmurait à Blaise, alors que tous applaudissait avec vivacité :

\- Ma mère va me tuer. Le jour où nous rentrerons et que je lui annoncerais. Elle n'est… pas de ce style-là. Elle a déjà eu beaucoup de mal avec Harry qui n'est pas son fils. Alors moi… J'espère que tu es heureux d'être la cause de ma perte ?

Elle fronça un sourcil en voyant Blaise sourire. Se serait-elle trompée ?

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le mariage. Merlin prononçait ses vœux sans bégayer et recevait sa couronne. A nouveau tout le monde applaudit. Enfin, Arthur prit sa main et l'annonça devant tous. Ce fut l'espace d'une minute une cacophonie de cris joyeux avant que le calme ne revienne. Camelot avait un nouveau roi. Hunith applaudissait à sans faire mal aux mains. Dans tous les cas, aucunes mères ne pouvaient être plus comblées qu'elle. Camelot gagnait peut-être un roi, mais elle, elle gagnait un fils. Cependant, l'espace d'un instant, elle trouva qu'Arthur avait du souci à se faire. Son fils allait vite l'égaler voire sûrement le dépasser. Cela ne fit que traverser son esprit mais comment lui en vouloir ? Après tout, elle n'était qu'une mère.

* * *

 **182** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 9 jour.**

* * *

La soirée battait son plein. Ron riait aux éclats avec Harry, bras dessus bras dessous, sûrement tous les deux légèrement soûles. Draco essayait d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Severus mais celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil mauvais à la jeune demoiselle qui dansait avec Neville. Blaise avait apporté secrètement des coupes de vin aux gardes dehors et discutait avec eux. Quand à Merlin et Arthur… Ils discutaient tous les deux réciproquement avec Gaius et Hunith, mais leurs mains n'arrivaient déjà plus à se lâcher, cachées sous la table. Et leurs tremblements n'étaient dû ni à la fatigue de cette longue journée de festivité, ni à l'alcool qui en avait coulé à flot. Seulement à tant de retenue, et cette envie fébrile qui avait monté en chacun d'eux toute la journée. Arthur s'était félicité pour ces habits amples car il n'avait su retenir le gonflement de son anatomie.

Le blond déplaça sa main sur sa jambe et caressa du pouce de plus en plus haut. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil les frissons qu'il provoquait sur son corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il attendit sagement que Hunith arrête de parler pour se pencher sur lui.

\- Nous pouvons nous éclipser...

Merlin sourit et se retourna vers lui.

\- Nous avons toute la nuit, Arthur. Lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Ne me dit pas que tu es si impatient que ça.

Le roi grogna légèrement et se redressa. Lui, n'avait pas du tout envie d'attendre. Il le voulait, et maintenant. Il se fichait des convives et célébrations car à l'instant, il ne voyait plus que Merlin, son mari, et cette envie folle de le déshabiller sur la table. Ce serait-ce bon ? Meilleur qu'avec une femme ? Cela devait l'être pour que son cœur batte aussi vite. Il accentua la pression de sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse avant de remonter encore. Merlin le regarda à nouveau, le rouge aux joues. Il se mordit la lèvre accentuant le désir chez le blond.

Arthur regarda Ron et Harry qui avait commencé à chanter, de plus en plus fort, entraînant la moitié de la salle. Il regarda Harry avec un sourire. Si tout se passait bien, ce serait uniquement grâce à lui. Après des heures de discussion sommes toutes mal à l'aise, si tout se passait bien, il ne pourrait que le remercier.

Il se leva et tendit la main à Merlin. Celui-ci la prit et se leva à son tour. Tous firent de même et les saluèrent pendant qu'ils partaient. Une fois dans le couloir, Merlin prit le bras de son tout juste mari et rit.

\- Pour la discrétion, on passera.

Arthur s'arrêta un instant et le prit par le menton pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Dîtes-moi, Roi de Camelot, ne vous sentez-vous pas inconfortable avec tous ses vêtements ?

\- Je vous dirais ça, quand nous serons dans notre chambre, Roi de Camelot.

Arthur sourit bêtement. Il avait dit "notre" chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait d'eux. Il espéra que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur chambre et à peine la porte fermée, Arthur le poussa dessus pour reprendre ses lèvres. Lentement, il ôta sa cape et ses boutons de chemise. Merlin fit de même, plus fébrilement, succombant sous ses baisers dans son cou et sur ses épaules maintenant nues. Le blond l'attrapa par la taille et le colla un peu plus à lui. S'il pouvait le consumer entièrement, il le ferait. Il se contenta de glisser sa main dans son pantalon de toile et de malaxer ses fesses. La chaleur augmenta, son corps était en feu. Il sentit Merlin se tendre. Il lui arracha un dernier baiser avant de le regarder profondément dans les yeux, posant son front contre le sien.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Le brun sourit légèrement.

\- Pourquoi me serais-je marier à toi dans le cas contraire ?

Arthur sourit à son tour et reprit ses baisers sur sa nuque.

\- Pour l'argent… Ou le pouvoir ?

Il joua avec ses fesses et s'extasia qu'elles soient aussi douces et fermes. Exactement comme il avait pu l'imaginer. Merlin reprit sa bouche, cachant à demi les gémissements qu'il émettait. Il releva sa jambe et la cala sur sa hanche bloquant son corps du sien contre la porte. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de leur lit mais il avait l'impression que s'arracher à lui plus d'une seconde allait le tuer. Il colla son érection contre la sienne et se frotta langoureusement contre lui. Ils n'étaient plus que lambeaux de vêtements qu'ils n'étaient plus assez lucides pour jeter à terre et soubresauts de plaisir.

\- Ar… thur… Attends… On pourrait…

Le blond baisa avec lenteur son cou et son épaule, il dégagea enfin sa chemise et se plia pour embrasser son torse. Merlin glissa ses mains dans sa chevelure. Même le froid de la porte n'arrivait plus à ralentir le battement de son cœur, à désenflammer la chaleur de son corps et encore moins désengorger son érection devenue légèrement douloureuse. Il se cambra pour l'entourer, soufflant de plaisir. Il hoqueta quand Arthur le prit en bouche avec tant d'assurance, sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il s'arrêta juste un instant et murmura :

\- Elle est plus grosse que ce que je pensais.

Le brun mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche alors que le rouge emplit son visage. Il oscillait entre l'embarras et le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Un coup de langue bien placé le fit se relever et se tendre contre la porte. Il ne vit pas le regard lubrique du blond, satisfait de son exploit. Arthur le suça encore, jusqu'à ce que Merlin soit au bord de l'explosion, ce qui n'avait pas tardé. Puis il le relâcha, non sans qu'il grogne de frustration, pour l'entourer de ses bras et le soulever à nouveau. Merlin s'accrocha à lui, maintenant dénudé. Il posa des baisers sur son cou, puis repris sa bouche avec ferveur. Arthur eut assez de mal à les guider jusqu'au lit et regretta de ne pas l'avoir pris comme cela sur la porte. Mais il se rappela à temps des paroles d'Harry.

« _Vous êtes mariés. Alors votre première fois doit se passer dans un lit, avec douceur et légèreté. Surtout que pour lui comme pour toi, se sera la première fois. Tu risques de lui faire mal. Tu le prendras comme une bête une autre fois._ » Arthur avouait, il avait rougi à ces mots. Et frapper Harry qui était mort de rire.

Du coup, il se retint comme il se devait et atteint enfin le lit où il déposa son tout juste mari dedans. Il s'allongea à demi sur lui et pressa son érection contre sa jambe, lui prouvant qu'il avait tout aussi envie de lui. Et puis, l'espace d'une seconde… une seconde qui lui parut des heures, ils se regardèrent, les yeux ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Arthur vit tellement d'amour dans ses yeux, tellement de désir, de joie mal contenue, d'espoir et de gratitude. Il eut l'impression de pouvoir lire dans sa tête sans connaître un seul sort de magie. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il dégageait exactement le même effet sur Merlin.

Il prit sa bouche, délicatement, comme un secret ou quelque chose de bien trop fragile, qui a tout moment pourrait se briser. Le désir était toujours là, mais l'air ambiant de la pièce s'était épaissi, presque palpable. Merlin posa une main sur sa joue et appuya un peu plus, lui prouvant que non, il n'était pas en porcelaine. Il retira immédiatement cette pensée quand il sentit l'intrusion d'un doigt dans son trou de chair. Il se crispa. Arthur prit son temps, il fit des vas et viens jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende. Avant de mettre un deuxième puis troisième doigt.

\- Je veux être en toi, murmura-t-il tout contre sa lobe d'oreille.

\- Vas-y… Murmura Merlin fébrilement.

Quoiqu'il se dise, le brun ne put s'empêcher de voir la peur l'envahir. Peur que ça fasse mal. Arthur se releva entre ses jambes et présenta sa verge. Lentement, il le pénétra. Merlin s'accrocha au draps et releva la tête, se cambrant totalement. Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux. C'était pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Vraiment très douloureux. Et pourtant, Arthur ne l'avait pas complètement mise. Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Il était très inquiet pour Merlin, mais en même temps, le désir de six mois d'attente, et surtout l'image que Merlin lui laissait, en ce moment même, le faisait durcir encore plus. Il le pénétra, encore et encore, entrant de plus en plus profondément, et bientôt, Merlin arrêta d'avoir mal pour ne faire que gémir.

Quand enfin il toucha la garde, il commença à y aller plus vite, plus fort. En rythme avec les halètements de Merlin. Il le vit se cambrer un peu plus, mais plus de douleur, uniquement de délice. Il l'entendait murmurer son prénom, il voyait son pénis qui retombait sur son ventre musclé se tendre, du liquide commençant à en sortir. Cela lui donna plus d'assurance, plus d'envie. Il continua à le prendre plus fort, le caressant en même temps pour le faire venir plus vite. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et le plaqua contre son bassin, la transpiration gouttait sur son visage. Il faisait tout pour garder son regard bien trop lubrique sur le corps de son amant.

\- Arthur, je vais… trembla le brun.

Mais il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il explosait son sperme sur son torse. Le blond sentit alors son anus se compressait autour de lui, il grogna tant la sensation était plus forte encore. L'endroit encore plus étroit, il se vida à son tour en râlant comme un animal. C'était si bon. Il ne savait pas si c'était bon uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de Merlin, où si avec un autre homme cela aurait été pareil, il ne voulait pas le savoir. C'était merveilleusement bon et il ne voulait personne d'autre. Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de reprendre une respiration calme, il se dégagea du brun et s'allongea à côté de lui, dépliant ses jambes qu'il trouvait douloureuse. Il avait sa réponse, jamais il n'avait été aussi peu maître de lui-même avec une autre femme. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de sentiments en si peu de temps.

Il le dévorait du regard, il n'avait pas sa dose, il voulait le prendre encore. Il attendit juste que Merlin daigne se tourner vers lui. Fatigue ou timidité ? Il ne le savait pas mais penchait pour le deuxième. Il posa ses doigts sur son menton et ramena son visage pour l'embrasser doucement. Enfin, Merlin ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit en se mordant la lèvre. Il avait raison. Le brun roula sur le côté et monta sur son torse, l'embrassant de plus belle.

Le deuxième round ne tarda pas à venir.


	19. La maladie

**Chapitre 18 :** La maladie.

* * *

 **209ème jour - Six mois et 16 jour.**

* * *

L'odeur sucrée qu'il dégageait n'avait nulle autre pareille. Arthur savait qu'il n'avait pas réellement une odeur sucrée. A moins qu'à son insu, il ne se soit goinfré de friandises ou pâtisseries en tout genre. Et encore, en quoi aurait-elle influencé son odeur à devenir sucrée. C'était peut-être autre chose. Quelque chose qui le faisait délirer. L'amour ? La joie ? Le bonheur ? Que des sentiments qu'il savait fort affectif. Car sinon ce drôle d'odeur qui lui chatouillait les narines ne pourrait qu'être mauvais.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il raffermit sa prise sur sa tête et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux. Il aimait réellement être plus grand que lui. Juste pour pouvoir effectuer ce mouvement. Il sentit Merlin bouger légèrement avant de grogner dans son sommeil. Il s'étala un peu plus sur lui et Arthur se sentit compressé. Mais cela ne le dérangea pas tout de suite, aillant maintenant l'habitude qu'il dorme pratiquement sur lui. Arthur ne dormait plus depuis un petit moment. Il continuait à faire des oscillations dans la marée noire de ses cheveux et d'en sentir l'odeur. Il savait que Merlin n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Il était très patient. Et surtout heureux de l'avoir enfin tout contre lui.

Des années d'amitié, quelques jours à se rendre comptent que c'était plus que cela. Des mois à lui courir après, une semaine qu'ils étaient mariés… De jours de pur bonheur qui valaient bien là toute cette attente. Il lui avait fait l'amour, encore et encore, satisfaisant la tension palpable qui existait entre eux. Le jour, ils étaient deux grands rois, s'affairant chacun de leur côté à combler le peuple, humain pour Arthur, sorcier pour Merlin. Mais une fois la nuit venue, ils n'étaient plus qu'eux-mêmes et leurs pensées se ralliaient sans hésitation. Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre, autant mentalement que physiquement.

Merlin bougea à nouveau et décolla ses cheveux du visage de son mari. Ce dernier eut l'envie de se plaindre mais il ne dit rien. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et tomba sur une image qui le fit sourire. Merlin le regardait de ses yeux embrumés par le sommeil, émergeant à peine. Il referma les yeux et déposa sa joue contre la sienne.

\- A quoi pensais-tu ? Murmura le brun.

\- Pourquoi me demande-tu ça ? Marmonna le blond en chatouillant de ses lèvres sa peau douce.

\- Tu avais l'air… heureux.

\- Tu devrais avoir ta réponse alors. Je pensais à toutes les choses que je pourrais te faire pendant que tu dors. Car plus ours en hibernation que toi, cela n'existe pas.

Merlin grogna un peu et se décolla pour attraper un coussin et le lui mettre sur la tête.

\- Aye, gémit Arthur en essayant de le retirer. Par contre, une fois réveillé, tu n'es pas vraiment lent ! C'est parfois dommage.

\- Cinq années de bons et loyaux services pour un prince. Ça aide à savoir se réveiller tôt et en pleine forme.

Il rit et réussit finalement à se dégager de sa prise pour le renverser sous lui.

\- Cependant, il semblerait que je ne t'ai absolument rien appris dans ce qui est l'art du combat. En veux-tu une petite leçon, là tout de suite ?

Merlin sourit et rougit en même temps. Il lui était tellement facile de l'embarrasser de la sorte en une seule phrase. Lui avait encore du mal à quémander, et pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il le désirait !

Malheureusement, il en fut tout autre, puisqu'on toqua à la porte fortement et la voix de Severus s'éleva à travers le bois.

\- Arthur, levez-vous. Nous avons un problème.

Le roi fit la moue. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son mari dans un baiser rapide avant de se lever et de le couvrir du drap. Il enfila d'un geste aisé son pantalon de lin et une tunique blanche avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, se fichant du cri protestataire de Merlin.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Il est bien tôt, que faîtes-vous debout ?

Le potionniste avait un visage fermé et légèrement inquiet. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu cette expression sur son visage. Il l'avait autrefois, quand les visiteurs venaient à peine d'arriver. Mais au fil du temps, il s'était éclairé et même parfois, ils avaient pu entendre le son cristallin de son rire. Et depuis que sa relation avec Neville avait évolué, le roi était certain d'avoir vu de l'amour au fond de ses yeux. Alors il prit rapidement au sérieux son air atterré.

\- Désolée, Majesté, mais le peuple de Camelot tombe malade.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Arthur.

Il se dépêcha de revêtir ses bottes et suivit Severus en claquant la porte derrière lui. L'homme l'entraîna dans une marche plus que rapide, à la limite de la course vers l'atelier de Gaius et Merlin.

\- Oui, plus d'une dizaine d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants se sont réveillés il y a peu avec des troubles. Gaius et Neville sont partis à l'instant dans la ville pour analyser ce qui pourrait causer un tel effet de masse.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que cela vienne des animaux, grommela le roi. L'hiver est presque à son point culminant. Et il devient rare d'en voir dans la forêt.

Severus s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte et le fixa, désemparé.

\- Malheureusement, cela touche aussi les animaux. Les fermiers, les bouchers… Ils ont déjà perdu la moitié de leurs bétails, retrouvés morts ce matin.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Les journées qui allaient suivre s'annonçaient longues et éprouvantes.

* * *

 **209ème jour - Six mois et 16 jour.**

* * *

\- Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ? Demanda Ron.

Harry secoua la tête négativement. Il ne voyait rien, même pas le plus petit détail qui pourrait les conduire à ce qui avait empoisonné maintenant près d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Ron se mordit la lèvre et se mit à réfléchir à ce qui pouvait leur avoir échappé. Il se vantait parfois d'être devenu le meilleur pisteur de Camelot. Il n'était pas question que son don ne lui fasse défaut maintenant.

\- Reprenons depuis le début. Nous avons écouté attentivement chaque malade. Qu'est-ce qui les relie ?

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux en plein milieu d'une rue déserte. Les habitations des malades étaient presque collées l'une à l'autre. Cela devait être dans ce secteur qu'ils avaient été empoisonnés. Harry entra dans une maison vide. Et regarda rapidement le grand salon. Une table, des chaises, un petit déjeuner laissé à l'abandon. Rien de semblable avec les autres, encore une fois.

Ron refit le parcours de quelques villageois.

\- Et les bêtes, s'exclama-t-il. Comment auraient-elles pu tomber toutes malades ?

\- Pas toutes, murmura le brun en refermant la porte de la maisonnette. Seulement le bétail des fermiers qui habitent ici. Qu'est-ce qui est commun à tous ?

Ron le rejoint.

\- La terre qu'ils foulent, l'air qu'ils respirent, la viande provenant d'un boucher… les barriques d'… Mais oui, bien sûr !

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, ayant compris aussi.

\- L'eau. Chaque quartier de Camelot à son puits et son eau.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le puits et Harry tira sur la corde pour faire remonter le seau. Ron l'attrapa mais ne décela aucune anomalie. L'eau n'avait aucune couleur ou odeur bizarre. Il fit la moue, ne sachant pas si Gaius pourrait trouver quoi que ce soit avec un échantillon.

\- Peut-être devrais-je la goûter ? Si je tombe malade nous saurons si c'est bien cela.

\- Non, l'en empêcha le brun. Gaius et Severus pourrons nous dire si elle est empoisonnée. Neville saura par quelle plante ou Draco, par quel sort.

Ron hocha la tête. Il demanda à un soldat d'aller chercher un verre et l'emplit de l'eau. Puis il lui demanda de l'emmener à Gaius. Puis il reprit les investigations avec Harry.

\- Tu sais ce que si c'est un sort ou une plante qui n'a absolument rien à faire ici. Cela veut dire que c'est un acte volontaire. Qui aurait pu faire cela ?

\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas, fronça Harry.

\- Bien sûr que si, s'indigna le roux, n'ayant toujours pas oublié ni digéré le mal qu'elle avait causé à Blaise. Mais… Pourquoi ? Après tout ce temps ? Dire que je pensais que nous en aurions fini avec toute cette histoire !

\- Nous en aurons fini quand Draco et moi arrêterons d'avoir des visions.

\- Mais vous n'en avez plus depuis des mois !

\- Après la bataille contre les démons des ombres, nous en avons eu une. Nous ne l'avons juste pas dit parce qu'elle n'était ni dangereuse, ni menaçante.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle montrait ?

Harry s'arrêta soudainement et le regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Le futur, dit-il d'un air rêveur.

\- Oui, cela je l'avais compris. Mais…

\- Je souhaite… à tout prix que cela arrive. Je m'abstiendrais donc de tous détails, même sous la torture pour ne pas l'altérer.

Ron sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Tant pis. Bon, il nous faudrait une trace quelconque de Morgana, si nous voulons la relier à l'empoisonnement.

\- Malheureusement, je crains que nous ne la trouvions jamais… s'exclama Blaise.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul homme vers lui. Il avait l'air soucieux et surtout très fatigué. Il faut dire qu'il était de garde cette nuit. Il n'avait donc pas dormi depuis longtemps.

\- Blaise, ne t'ai-je pas dis d'aller te coucher ?

\- Je crois que si. Deux ou trois fois d'ailleurs.

Il sourit difficilement. Lui et les autres chevaliers avaient parcouru Camelot de fond en comble sans rien trouver. Perceval mit les poings sur les hanches, peu adepte de cette stratégie. S'en prendre à des femmes et des enfants au lieu d'affronter les hommes. Il n'y avait rien de plus lâche. Une paix régnait avec les sorciers, les druides et les créatures magiques de Camelot et des trois autres royaumes. Seul celui de Cenred était aux abonnés absents. Quant au royaume que Morgana s'était approprié… Ils n'y avaient qu'eux pour faire cela.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? Demanda Léon à Perceval. Il en convient que nous n'allons pas rester les bras croisés. Il serait tant que nous foncions dans ce maudit royaume et que nous abattions… cette vile sorcière.

Cela se voyait qu'il avait du mal à le dire. Même après toutes ses années de démence, Morgana resterait à jamais graver dans leur mémoire comme la pupille du roi qui fut si douce avec eux.

\- Fais cela et c'est une guerre ouverte contre les sorciers du royaume de Fyrien. Retendit froidement la voix d'Arthur. Ils ne sont coupables de rien. Certains sont peut-être même effrayés. Nous perdrons alors la confiance des nôtres.

Il s'approcha d'eux alors que le silence s'installa. Il les toisa, un à un et s'arrêta sur les gardes de nuit.

\- Allez-vous coucher. J'ai besoin de mes chevaliers en meilleur de leurs formes. Pas de malade en plus.

Léon, Perceval, Blaise et cinq autres chevaliers se penchèrent pour le saluer et partir sans autres formalités. Ron garda son regard ancré à celui de son petit ami, hésitant mais finalement ne fit rien et le laissa s'en aller. Arthur se tourna vers le reste de la garde et les congédia aussi. Il ne resta sur la petite place que le roi et les deux visiteurs du futur.

\- Ecoutez-moi, dit tout de suite le blond d'un ton confident. Nous n'avons pas tant de solution que ça. Soit le coupable s'est enfui, soit il se cache parmi nous, attendant la nuit pour remettre cela vers d'autres quartiers.

\- Ce serait suicidaire, souffla Harry sur le même ton.

\- J'ai remarqué à quel point les soldats de Morgana en une certaine tendance à ne pas s'en faire de ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Et si ce n'est ça, dîtes-moi pourquoi rendre malade quelques occupants ? Surtout qu'elle sait pertinemment que nous possédons de puissants sorciers qui vont les remettre sur pieds d'ici un jour ou deux ? Pourquoi ne pas s'en prendre aux chevaliers et aux soldats, laissant ainsi Camelot sans défense ?

Harry et Ron ne pouvaient lui répondre. Il est vrai que cette attaque n'avait l'air… que de celle d'un enfant capricieux. Rien à voir avec l'immense pouvoir qu'elle avait prouvé posséder jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Il y a une autre explication. S'exclama Ron. Les bêtes ont été particulièrement touchées. Ils sont morts sans que nous ne puissions rien faire. Comme si elles étaient les véritables cibles.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas la façon de faire de Morgana. Soupira Arthur.

\- Alors qui ? Demanda le brun.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Il n'y avait aucune logique à ce geste. Si le responsable venait à pointer à nouveau le bout de son nez pour finir le travail, il était certain qu'ils l'auront. Mais si ce n'était qu'une seule attaque, il n'avait rien à en tirer.

\- J'ai bien peur que nous ne le saurons pas en cherchant ici. Je vais partir à la chasse avec des soldats pour combler le manque. Yvain, à ma demande, est parti ce matin pour Mercie. Ce fripon de vieil homme à une dette envers moi. S'il le peut, et je l'espère, il nous donnera quelques animaux. Le blé ne suffira pas à nourrir tout le monde, surtout avec ce gel.

Harry leva soudainement la tête vers le ciel et fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai que ces derniers jours le temps s'était rafraichi. Alors qu'Arthur essayait de voir ce qu'il voyait. Ron murmura :

\- Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence…

Quelques secondes plus tard, la neige tombait.

* * *

 **209ème jour - Six mois et 16 jour.**

* * *

Severus avait fini la potion. Il préleva un échantillon d'eau dans le verre que leur avait apporté le soldat, envoyé par Ron et Harry. Puis il la jeta d'un geste sec dans le chaudron.

\- _Revelatum._ Chuchota-t-il.

Immédiatement, un parchemin se forma juste au-dessus sur lequel sa propre écriture se mit à dresser une liste de composants plus ou moins compliqués. Quand cela fut finit, et avant qu'il ne tombe dans la potion, l'ancien professeur se saisit de lui et lu attentivement chaque ingrédient. Et ces yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un mot qui n'avait absolument rien à faire ici. Il fit demi-tour et entra dans la salle qui servait maintenant d'infirmerie. Gaius et Neville était en train de s'occuper des malades. Le vieil homme s'arrêta quand il le vit.

\- Alors ?

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Ils ont été empoisonné avec de l'hydrangea.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas vous dire le nom que vous lui donnez ici. C'est une plante qui est extrêmement toxique pour les animaux. Mais seulement à la longue pour les humains.

\- C'est… invraisemblable… Ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi s'en prendre à eux ?

Severus ne répondit pas. Il était sûr et certain qu'Arthur ou les autres trouveraient une réponse à tout cela.

\- Je connais un remède qui guérira tout ce petit monde avant ce soir. Il faudra aussi que quelqu'un aille ôter les plantes au fond du puits.

\- Je vais m'en charger, se mêla Neville.

Avant qu'il ne quitte l'atelier, Severus le rattrapa par le bras.

\- Dis à Arthur qu'il n'y a pas d'hydrangea à moins de deux kilomètres de Camelot. Elle n'est pas apparue comme cela dans le puits.

\- Je le sais, Sev'.

Le potionniste hocha la tête puis lui sourit.

\- Fais attention.

Neville sourit à son tour et s'en alla. Severus se trouva bien bête sur le moment. Faire attention à quoi ? Il n'y avait aucun danger dans Camelot. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal ? Cela faisait des mois qu'ils sortaient plus ou moins avec son ancien élève et rien n'avait changé. Sauf le fait qu'ils se touchaient d'une autre manière, et qu'ils s'embrassaient de temps en temps. Mais ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté. Il serait donc temps que Severus remédie à tout cela. Même s'il fallait dire que cela lui faisait un petit peu peur. Après tout, il était tellement plus jeune que lui. Il avait peur qu'un jour, Neville trouve bien mieux et le laisse tomber. Ce qui était totalement possible. Surtout avec sa jolie tête bien faîte et ces mimiques toutes mignonnes. Severus rougit.

Il remarqua au bout d'un moment qu'il était resté coincé devant la porte et décida de bouger pour s'occuper de préparer un remède vite fait bien fait.

De son côté, Neville n'était pas de cet avis. Tout en descendant rapidement les longs escaliers, il se disait tout le temps que s'il allait trop vite avec Severus, il le perdrait. Il évitait la conversation car il la trouvait gênante. Son côté timide ressortait à trois milles pourcent quand il était prêt de lui. Et surtout quand ils étaient seuls. Mais voilà, il y avait un truc qui le dérangeait. Et il fallait qu'il en parle. Mais pas avec Severus. Non. Plutôt avec ces amis. Et vite. Car maintenant il brûlait d'impatience et de frustration de ne pas savoir.

\- Le roi ? Demanda-t-il aux soldats qui rentraient.

\- Toujours dans le village, lui répondit-on en lui montrant la sortie du château.

\- Merci.

Il se dépêcha avant qu'Arthur ne décide de bouger à nouveau. Il leva les yeux aux ciels en s'émerveillant, la neige commençait tout juste à tomber. C'était à la fois magnifique et surtout très problématique. Après tout, la chasse serait plus dure, il n'y avait plus de bêtes. Oui, si quelqu'un venait de s'en prendre à Camelot, il avait bien réussi son coup. Quand il arriva, il le trouva en train de discuter avec Ron et Harry. Ils semblaient vraiment perturbés.

\- Arthur. Severus a trouvé de l'hydrangea. Une plante mortelle à la longue pour les animaux. Mais elle était tellement concentrée qu'ils n'ont malheureusement aucune chance.

\- Dans l'eau du puits ?

Neville hocha la tête. Ils se regardèrent comme si leur hypothèse était exacte ce qui devait surement être le cas. Neville se rapprocha du puits et l'examina. Il ne voyait rien du tout en bas. Il partit sur le côté et déterra une fleur. Il lui chuchota un sort et celle-ci s'illumina de mille feux, puis il la jeta dans le puits. En plissant les yeux, il put voir les plantes. Elles étaient vraiment en nombreuse quantité. Il allait vraiment avoir du mal à tout sortir.

\- Je vais m'occuper de rendre ce puits potable, ne vous en fait pas.

\- Je compte sur toi, Neville. Hocha le roi.

\- Je vais te donner un coup de main, sourit Harry.

\- Retrouve nous au château quand cela sera fait.

\- Bien, Sir.

Il les regarda s'éloigner avant de se concentrer sur son ami.

\- Je vais descendre d'accord ? Lui dit-il en commençant à se déshabiller. Il suffit d'enlever toutes les plantes. Ce n'est pas compliqué.

\- Je vais descendre avec toi, s'exclama alors la voix de Draco derrière lui.

\- Tiens, où étais-tu toi ? On ne te voit plus dernièrement.

\- Occupé, évasa-t-il en enlevant sa longue cape. Neville, prépare-toi à réceptionner les plantes rapidement.

\- Ce n'est pas une course, sourit Harry.

Cela se voyait qu'il avait très envie du contraire. Alors Draco haussa les épaules et lui demanda :

\- Le premier arrivé en bas ?

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et commença sa longue descente. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir le blond juste derrière lui. Et puis ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut qu'à quelques mètres de la fin qu'il regarda en haut la longue robe du blond descendre… en chute libre ! Il écarquilla les yeux et se dépêcha de descendre pour le réceptionner mais le blond le dépassa trop vite. Et se rattrapa dans l'eau sans une égratignure. Harry était stupéfait. Il finit de descendre et l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- J'ai gagné !

\- Mais… comment tu as fait ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et soudain s'envola de quelques centimètres du sol.

\- J'ai encore appris quelques trucs. Bon, je t'avouerais que ce ne fut pas sans beaucoup d'entraînement et de grande douleur. Ne t'inquiète pas je me suis mis assez loin pour que tu ne sentes pas. Mais tu te rends compte, je sais voler ! C'est juste… Super.

Harry se mit à sourire et le relâcha.

\- Tu es complètement fou. Mais c'est cool, c'est vrai. Bon, on se met au travail.

Draco remercia le ciel de l'obscurité, il ne put rien voir de ses joues maintenant complètement rouge de joie. Il fallait vraiment… Bon dieu… Il était complètement et irrémédiablement fou de cet homme. Comme cela se faisait qu'il ne le voyait pas… Harry grogna alors que l'eau commençait à le geler. Elle leur arrivait jusqu'à la taille.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous éclairer un peu ?

\- Oui, oui… Bégaya-t-il en illuminant l'endroit d'une boule de lumière.

De là, Harry et Draco commencèrent à nettoyer correctement le puits et Neville finit le travail en lui offrant une plante qui détruisit les derniers microbes. Et l'eau redevint claire comme avant. Quand les deux sortirent du puits, ils étaient trempés et couverts de saleté, ils se regardèrent alors qu'ils éclatèrent de rire. Neville les scruta, un sourcil levé, sans comprendre.

\- A croire qu'on est destiné à être toujours tous les deux complètements sales, ricana Draco.

\- Retour à la case douche, plaisanta Harry.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Neville se mordit la lèvre puis il retint Harry. Le blond retourna seul au château.

\- Il faut que je te demande quelque chose de très important, murmura Neville alors qu'il fuyait complètement son regard.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il.

Sur le moment, le jeune homme se trouva complètement bête et puis il se décida. Il savait que sinon, il n'y arriverait pas.

* * *

 **211ème jour - Six mois et 18 jour.**

* * *

Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Merlin et Arthur dans la salle du trône. Léon était là aussi, et c'est son air embêté qui avait poussé les deux voyageurs à le suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda le roi de Camelot.

\- Une missive du roi Cenred, Sir. Répondit Léon en la lui tendant. Apparemment, il aurait eu vent de notre petit… problème.

Arthur plissa les yeux et parcourut la lettre. Merlin se pencha ensuite et il la lui passa.

\- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Harry, curieux. C'est grave ?

\- Cenred est en route avec des vivres. Il gage qu'il souhaite signer le traité de paix et ainsi prouver sa bonne foi en nous aidant.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Sourit Neville, rêveur. Les quatre royaumes enfin réunis se lèveront d'un seul homme contre Fyrien.

Merlin regarda la lettre puis son mari. Il fronçait les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait grandement. Et il y avait de quoi. Jusqu'à maintenant, Cenred s'était toujours défendu d'aider qui que ce soit d'autre que lui-même. Même vis-à-vis de son peuple qui en souffrait grandement. Alors pourquoi un tel revirement ? Surtout qu'elle coïncidait bizarrement avec l'attentat contre Camelot.

\- Tu n'y crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, je me disais juste qu'il faudra être sur nos gardes, soupira le roi. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui aurait pu s'en prendre à nos bêtes et Cenred qui souhaite rejoindre la coalition d'Albion après tout ce temps sans donner de nouvelles. C'est un peu… prématuré je trouve.

\- Que fait-on alors ?

\- Rien, malheureusement. Car si les intentions sont réellement louables, Neville a raison. Quatre royaumes contre un, ce n'est pas négligeable. Nous pourrions enfin déclarer ouvertement la guerre à Morgana.

\- Même si tu sais que c'est un piège ? S'exclama brusquement Ron.

\- S'il l'est vraiment, il est stupide, s'énerva quelques peu Arthur.

\- Stupide ou pas, tu n'as pas le droit de jouer ainsi avec la vie des autres ! Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Ron, murmura Harry.

Arthur se leva d'un bond.

\- N'oublies pas à qui tu parles. Je te rappelle que je suis ton roi.

\- Tu n'es pas mon roi, cingla le roux. Pas quand tu prends ce genre de décision. Je suis prêt à mourir pour toi, je pense que je te l'ai déjà prouvé.

Arthur se calma immédiatement en repensant à cet instant où Ron l'avait assommé pour prendre sa place dans le portail causant sa mort.

\- Mais cette décision ne te concerne pas seulement. Est-il marqué sur ce bout de parchemin maudit combien d'hommes Cenred compte emmener pour signer un traité ? Et serait-ce des serviteurs ou des guerriers qui transporteront le bétail ? Combien se posteront aux alentours de Camelot, en attendant sagement la nuit tombée ou un signal ? Je connais des dizaines d'autres possibilités d'assiéger le château et je doute être le seul.

Avant qu'Arthur ne réponde, Merlin se leva à son tour et leva les mains.

\- Cenred a peut-être l'avantage du nombre, Ron. Et tu as raison de le craindre, mais nous avons ce qu'il éructe le plus. La magie.

\- La magie ne fait pas tout, s'entêta-t-il. Où était-elle quand Lancelot est mort ?

\- Ça suffit ! Eclata Harry.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux. Il le regarda sans comprendre. C'était peut-être l'une des rares fois où il n'était pas d'accord avec lui.

\- Viens avec moi.

Harry l'attrapa par le poignet, se pencha devant les deux rois de Camelot puis l'entraina tout en haut d'une tour. Une fois dans la première pièce vide, il le lâcha et Ron bouillonna. Il se tourna vers le premier mur venu et martela du poing dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne. Harry soupira et le laissa faire. Il laissa la pierre froide calmer ses nerfs avant de murmurer :

\- Comme d'habitude, tu t'emportes.

\- Je n'aurais pas à le faire si Arthur prenait les bonnes décisions. Ne pourrait-il pas le faire signer plus loin son traité ? En dehors de Camelot par exemple ? A croire qu'il aime être en danger !

Ron s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le visage toujours énervé et l'esprit calculateur.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Le roux tourna la tête vers lui puis se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu vas me trouver stupide.

Harry sourit et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Ron, comparé à bien d'autre, je n'ai jamais pensé cela de toi. Et cela ne commencera pas aujourd'hui. Alors parles-moi, s'il te plaît.

L'archer resta un moment à chercher ses mots puis il se lança :

\- Quand tu as eu cette vision d'Arthur et du portail, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être cela notre tâche. Le sauver de la mort en donnant notre propre vie. Alors j'ai de suite pensé que cela ne pouvait être toi. Pas encore. Pas après tout ce que tu as vécu avec Voldemort. Et j'ai vu Neville et Severus qui avait tout autant besoin de l'un que de l'autre. Quand à Draco, si cela n'était pas fini après ça, je savais que tu aurais besoin de lui, pour les visions. Blaise… n'était même pas un choix possible à mes yeux. Il était hors de question que de vivre sans lui. Alors il ne restait que moi. Mais finalement Lancelot a pris ma place et rien n'est terminé. De fil en aiguille, je me dis que notre tâche est peut-être d'aider Arthur à réunifier Albion. Mais plus nous nous rapprochons du but. Plus je tremble à l'idée que… Nous devions rentrer. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner là bas, Harry. Ici nous sommes qui nous voulons être sans que personne ne nous juge. Ici… J'ai appris bien plus qu'en dix-sept ans de vie.

\- Waouh… Tu ne m'as jamais dit tout cela. Pourquoi l'as-tu gardé pour toi ?

Ron rit.

\- Je ne sais pas, ce ne sont que des idées qui me traversent l'esprit.

\- Ron… Même si nous devions un jour ou l'autre repartir, je ne pense pas que les choses changeront vraiment. Tu ne te baladeras plus dans la forêt avec un arc et je n'aurais plus des lames au poignet, d'accord… Mais nous resterons tous les six. J'en suis sûr.

Le roux hocha, à moitié rassuré.

\- Quant à Cenred, j'ai de grand doute quant à sa loyauté et ses intentions. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre Blaise. C'est la première fois que j'aime autant quelqu'un. Tout comme je n'ai pas envie de perdre aucun d'entre vous.

Harry posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste amical.

\- Un jour, un homme que jamais dans ma vie je n'aurais cru apprécié m'a dit : « Tu n'es pas le héros de cette époque. Tu n'es pas l'élu, ici… Il est temps de lâcher prises. Chacun de nous faisons nos choix et tu n'es en aucun responsable des conséquences ». Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Ron. Occupe-toi de Blaise et laisse Severus prendre soin de Neville. Moi, je me débrouille très bien tout seul. Et Draco… Et bien disons que je garde un œil constant sur lui. Merlin, je pense, ne pourra plus jamais lâcher Arthur jusqu'à la mort. En même temps, il l'a promis. Et à nous huit, nous prendrons soin de Camelot et de chacun de ses habitants. D'accord ?

Ron hocha à nouveau la tête et Harry sourit. Il se leva et rejoint la sortie.

\- Oh, s'exclama-t-il en faisant demi-tour. J'ai décidé de servir Arthur jusqu'à la mort, Blaise en a fait le serment. Alors ne t'amuse plus de dire qu'il n'est pas ton roi si tu ne veux nous mettre à dos.

Le roux lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Surtout si tu ne veux pas quitter ce monde. Il est notre roi, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais.

\- Tu as fini ? Marmonna Ron. On dirait ma mère.

\- Tout se passera bien, rajouta-t-il. Allez viens, on va aller boire un verre pour te changer les idées.

* * *

 **211ème jour - Six mois et 18 jour.**

* * *

Draco était assis dans la taverne où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Pour une fois, il était seul et buvait tranquillement de l'hydromel, un breuvage qu'il n'avait encore jamais goûté. C'était franchement bon. Assis à une table, seul, il avait le regard vide, posé au sol. De temps en temps, sa curiosité l'obligeait à se reconcentrer sur l'instant présent pour regarder les gens qui allaient et venaient. De ci, de là, des amis, des personnes seuls, des couples discutaient dans un joyeux brouhaha qui lui arrivait à peine aux oreilles. Tous passaient un excellent moment dans la taverne. Il s'arrêta sur deux hommes qui se souriaient. Si ceux-là ne s'aimaient pas, il se transformerait en poule. C'était de plus en plus fréquent depuis que le roi de Camelot avait décidé de prendre un homme comme partenaire. Comme si le peuple n'attendait que cela pour se dévoiler. Et pourtant ce n'était pas interdit. Sûrement le regard des autres qui les en empêchait. Comme quoi, certaines choses traversent les âges. Mais ici, beaucoup de chose avait changé…

\- Bonjour, murmura une douce voix de femme.

Il leva les yeux pour faire face à une jeune femme de toute beauté. De beaux yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds long et tirés en arrière par un bandeau de tissus. Elle portait une longue robe de paysanne et ses doigts étaient écorchés, comme quand on manie trop la faux et la terre.

\- Me permettez-vous de m'asseoir ?

\- Oui, répondit-il laconiquement.

Elle s'assit, légèrement intimidée.

\- Je m'appelle Eline.

\- Draco.

Il vida sa coupe et demanda à être resservi.

\- Voulez-vous quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci. Minauda-t-elle.

Quand le serveur fut reparti Eline inspira profondément et murmura faiblement :

\- Je vous trouve charmant, Draco. Et j'avais espéré que vous voudriez bien passer plus de temps en ma compagnie.

Le blond sourit légèrement.

\- Merci. Vous êtes très jolie aussi, gente dame. Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- J'ai seize ans.

\- Et vous venez souvent dans ce genre d'endroit ?

\- Oh non, je… Je suis entrée quand je vous ai vu faire de même. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire croire que je vous suis. J'ai juste… pensé qu'il fallait que je tente ma chance.

Draco resta un instant stoïque en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était vraiment très belle. Tout à fait son genre avant… Harry. Il ne sut quoi dire. Ni quoi faire. Harry et lui, c'était impossible. Alors peut-être qu'il devait se faire à l'idée et trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Comme elle. Et puis maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne retournerait plus jamais dans son monde.

\- Pardon, je vous ai effrayé, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant à moitié.

\- Non, l'arrêta-t-il en posant une main sur la sienne. Non, je…

Le destin l'empêcha d'en dire plus. La porte s'ouvrit, attirant encore son regard. Et c'est Ron et l'objet de ses pensées qui entrèrent. Comme si ce n'était pas assez dur, il souriait sûrement à l'une des blagues de Ron. Ils s'installèrent au bar et enfin leurs regards se croisèrent. L'espace d'un instant son cœur s'embrasa. Il le vit le dévisager avant de regarder Eline puis tourner la tête vers Ron. Sans plus. Pas de sourire d'encouragement, de regard malicieux, de geste comique. Rien qui pourrait l'encourager de faire ça ou l'en dissuader. Draco baissa les yeux vers Eline ne sachant que trop penser puis, sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait cela, il lui sourit et murmura :

\- Allons ailleurs, d'accord ?

La jeune femme hocha gaiement alors que le rouge avait gagné ses joues suite à leur rapprochement. Ils passèrent tranquillement devant Harry et Ron et le roux s'abstint de commentaire. Etrange. Une fois dehors, Draco sourit à Eline. Il se sentait plus léger sans la présence pesante du brun.

\- Alors, d'où venez-vous ?

\- Je suis née à Camelot. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de voyager. On dit que vous venez d'ailleurs. Est-ce le cas ?

\- C'est le cas, répondit le blond sans entrer dans les détails.

Il profita de leur marche pour étudier son corps. Elle avait tout ce qu'il aimait. Aussi petite et fine que… Non, il fallait qu'il arrête.

\- Mais mes amis et moi-même avons décidé de rester à Camelot. De plus nous avons été si bien accueillis.

\- Ah, s'émerveilla-t-elle.

Cela se voyait que c'était une bonne nouvelle pour elle. Ils discutèrent de tout ainsi longuement. Draco apprit qu'elle était bien une fermière vivant encore chez ses parents. Mais elle rêvait aussi de devenir archère du roi. Malheureusement, les lois interdisaient les femmes d'entrer dans l'armée. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'entrainer seul ou d'aller chasser. Draco resta évasif quand elle lui posait des questions sur son passé. Mais au lieu de s'offusquer, elle apprécia d'autant plus ce côté mystérieux qu'il y avait chez lui. Enfin, il lui promit de la revoir bientôt. Mais c'est le cœur lourd qu'il la quitta. Il avait cette envie particulière que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qu'il doive rejoindre. Ce n'est qu'une fois à quelques pas du château qu'il se rendit compte que cette lourdeur ne venait pas seulement de lui. Alors il fit demi-tour.

* * *

 **211ème jour - Six mois et 18 jour.**

* * *

Ron entrevit plus qu'il ne vit la jeune femme aux côtés de Draco. Il ne dit rien quand il vit qu'Harry évitait sciemment de les regarder. Enfin, quand ils furent sortis, il se mit à rire.

\- Eh bien, Draco semble avoir trouvé quelqu'un. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a commencé à s'éloigner de nous. Tu le savais ?

\- Non, murmura Harry, les sourcils froncés. Il ne m'a rien dit du tout.

\- Tant mieux, s'exclama le roux. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais elle est vraiment belle, le veinard.

\- Qui est belle ? Fit la voix menaçante de Blaise juste derrière eux.

Ron pâlit et se retourna alors qu'Harry n'avait pas décollé les yeux de son verre.

\- Chéri ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que… que fais-tu là ?

\- Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure et tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Tu vas même mieux que bien !

Il partit serrant les poings et la mâchoire. Ron soupira, but sa bière d'une traite et posa sa main sur le dos d'Harry.

\- Désolé vieux, je vais essayer d'aller sauver mon couple.

Harry remarqua à peine qu'il était sorti. Il avait ce drôle de sensation, comme une envie d'aller s'enterrer profondément. Les joues lui brulaient. Il finit tranquillement son verre et paya avant de s'en aller. Il marcha, les pensées embrumées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Il eut soudain le besoin de courir. Il le fit. Peut-être dix minutes, peut-être une heure, il n'en savait rien. Il arrêta juste quand il se retrouva devant cet arbre. L'arbre où tout avait commencé. Où il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Où ils avaient eu cette si belle vision du futur.

Il le toucha avant de sauter et d'attraper la première branche. Il monta rapidement et s'assit là où il pouvait voir le plus loin possible. Il tenta désespérément de contrôler les battements de son cœur. La colère qui faisait bouillonner son sang. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela l'avait-il mit dans cet état ? Enfin, le calme revint. Il fixa sans y penser l'horizon. La neige ensevelissait tout et il ne savait s'il préférait ce tableau aux couleurs chatoyantes de l'été.

Et puis les pensées revinrent moins chaotiques. Si Draco avait trouvé quelqu'un, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dis ? Après tout, lui et Harry avait la fâcheuse tendance de s'embrasser. L'avait-il seulement dit à cette fille ? Harry pouvait enfin mettre un nom à ce sentiment. Il se sentait trahi. Ce qu'il y avait entre Draco et lui… Et ce depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus… C'était unique et le blond avait tout gâché.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre de vivre perché ? S'exclama celui-ci.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, ne pas le voir. Il voulait qu'il s'en aille. Mais il ne fut pas de cet avis puisque le blond soupira et s'éleva dans les airs pour atterrir sur la branche à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Marmonna Harry les dents serrées.

\- Tu le sais très bien ! Siffla Draco. A moins que tu aies un subit trou de mémoire, nous partageons nos sentiments les plus forts. Alors dis-moi ce qui te trouble.

Harry détacha enfin ses yeux pour regarder son homologue. Il se retint de lui dire que des deux, c'était lui qui avait semblé oublier qu'il existait en ne lui parlant pas d'elle. Il le scruta, sa peau lui parut si blanche et du même éclat que la neige. Seules ses joues prouvaient qu'il était bien en vie grâce à deux tâches roses.

\- Tu devrais te couvrir un peu plus. Eluda Harry. Tu vas avoir froid. Et moi aussi.

Draco soupira. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

\- Je… n'ai rien dit à Eline. Pour nous…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ça… ni d'elle ! Il devait s'en aller. Le fuir. Mais alors, tout redeviendrait comme avant s'il faisait cela ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que…

\- Tais-toi, quémanda le brun.

\- Pourquoi ?S'étonna-t-il.

\- Depuis quand ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Mais je…

\- Non, finalement, je ne veux pas savoir. Tu ne lui as rien dit, grand bien te fasse.

Harry se leva sur la branche et sauta sur celle d'en dessous. Il devait fuir avant que des mots ne dépassent sa pensée.

\- Non, attend !

Draco ne sembla pas de cet avis. Il le suivit jusqu'en bas et l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Harry, laisse-moi m'expliquer.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir. S'écria-t-il. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires !

\- Alors pourquoi le prends-tu comme ça !?

Le brun tenta de s'échapper sans lui faire mal.

\- Ce lien qui nous uni est le nôtre, Harry. Elle ne saura rien et ça n'a rien à voir avec…

Au lieu de le réconforter, l'assassin s'énerva et le repoussa brutalement du plat de ses mains sur son torse. Draco eut le souffle coupé un instant, Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je suis désolé, essaya-t-il de se rattraper. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend.

Sa Némésis fronça les sourcils et s'avança. Il le laissa faire, s'il devait le frapper, il l'avait mérité. Draco l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit tomber d'une balayette dans les jambes. La neige amortit la chute. Harry se releva sur les coudes et sourit légèrement.

\- Blaise m'a appris quelques trucs. Et tant que tu ne m'écouteras pas, tu vas rester là !

Harry se mit soudainement à rire. D'un geste habile, il attrapa ses pieds avec ses jambes et le fit tomber à son tour. Il profita de son élan pour basculer en avant et retomber sur lui, les deux mains posées à plat de chaque côté de son visage.

\- Tu disais ?

Draco fit la moue un instant, une chaleur emplit son estomac alors que le froid de la neige lui glaçait tous les autres membres. Son cœur palpita, l'adrénaline le faisait convulser de douleur. Ils restèrent là, à se regarder, le gris contre le vert. Et la seconde suivante, Draco se releva sur le coude et l'embrassa avec douceur. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec leurs baisers volés contre des visions jusqu'à présent. Il appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry posa sa main pleine de neige sur sa joue et le refroidit avec délectation. Ils s'embrassaient, encore et encore, satisfaisant des mois de frustration. Et c'était si bon. Harry trouva même cela incroyable. Sa jalousie mordante s'envola. Eline n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que lui et Draco sur la neige qui soudainement était devenue brûlante. Leurs langues se chevauchaient. Aucun des deux ne bougeait les mains. De peur qu'un geste de trop fasse fuir l'autre. Où qu'ils ne reviennent à la réalité bien trop tôt. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix car une vision les assaillit. Cenred était là, marchant droit vers Camelot. Derrière lui, des centaines d'homme. Harry lâcha Draco, comme électrocuté. Il le regarda sans le voir et souffla :

\- Ron avait raison.

Il fit un brusque mouvement pour se lever mais Draco l'attrapa par le poignet.

\- Attends, Harry.

Le blond resta bloqué sans pouvoir parler. Que devait-il dire ? Pourtant ils s'étaient embrassés… vraiment… sans chercher à avoir de visions.

\- Je dois aller prévenir Arthur, murmura-t-il tout aussi perturbé que lui.

\- Ne me fuis pas, dit alors Draco d'un ton de plus en plus sûr.

Harry sut exactement pourquoi. Il avait senti. Il sentait en ce moment même… qu'Harry avait envie de lui. Et que c'était fort.

\- Parce que moi, je n'ai plus envie de te fuir. Pas après ça.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Enfin, le blond desserra les doigts et le brun s'échappa.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	20. Incertitudes

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir. Oui, je sais, ne me jetez pas de pierre, j'ai un petit beaucoup trop laissé traîner cette fiction. Mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Entre autre, mon travail. Merci de continuer à me lire.**_

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :** Incertitudes.

* * *

 **211** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 18 jour.**

* * *

Ron retrouva Blaise dans une des cours en hauteur du château. Il regardait en bas avec cette tête complètement fermée. Quelque chose entre la jalousie, la colère et la peine. Tout ce que le roux n'aimait pas voir sur son visage. Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réagisse toujours comme ça. Il sentait la dispute avant même qu'elle ne commence. Devait-il vraiment y aller ? Ou tout simplement le laisser se calmer. Malheureusement, il ne le connaissait qu'un peu trop bien et il savait qu'il ne ferait rien pour arranger les choses. Il fallait qu'il crève l'abcès avant qu'il ne grossisse trop et lui explose dessus. L'archer se rapprocha du chevalier et posa une main sur son épaule. Un point pour lui, il ne l'avait pas rejeté.

\- Alors, tu as fini de te rincer l'œil avec toutes les greluches qui passent devant toi ?

Ou pas. Ron se mordit la lèvre puis il soupira et s'assit sur le rebord, face à lui, en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

\- Oui, j'ai fini. Et toi ? Tu as fini de faire la gueule pour rien ?

Il maudit son caractère têtu et trop orgueilleux. Mais en même temps, il trouvait son comportement tellement exagéré, il ne se considérait pas en faute. Bien sûr, Blaise fronça les sourcils alors que la colère ne se fit que plus ressentir. Ron sourit légèrement. Il trouvait cela agaçant, c'était vrai, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver charmant et mignon. Sa jalousie mordante était bien sûr typiquement Serpentard. Elle prouvait en tout cas qu'il tenait énormément à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, alors ? Retourne-les voir, si elles sont bien plus intéressantes que moi.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu te fais des films là, Blaise. Ce n'est pas parce que je les regarde qu'elles vont absolument me faire de l'effet. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'un tableau est beau uniquement parce que la personne dessus n'est pas toi. Et bien pour moi elles sont comme ça, des tableaux. Quelque chose de beau qui pourtant ne m'attire pas du tout.

Il se félicita quand il vit son visage s'éclairait légèrement, mais ce fut trop beau pour être vrai et il ajouta :

\- Ah oui ? Et tu vas me dire que si je te quittais tu n'irais pas voir tous ses beaux tableaux pour te les faire un par un.

Ron se frotta le front, comme à chaque fois qu'il était passablement contrarié. Mais au lieu d'hausser le ton, il préféra se lever et poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. A quelques centimètres de son visage, il murmura :

\- De un, tu ne me quitteras pas. De deux, oui j'irai les voir parce qu'à part toi, je n'ai été et ne serai jamais attiré par un homme. Et de trois, quand tu auras fini ta crise de paranoïa, tu viendras me voir. En attendant, je vais aller là où du monde à besoin de moi

Le roux commença à partir de son pas lent quand le noir se retourna vers lui et l'arrêta. Il fit demi-tour et le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je crois que… ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas fait un combat toi et moi. Il va falloir remédier à cela, parce que tu oublies facilement à qui tu parles.

Le roux lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Moi, tout ce que je me souviens, c'est que les trois dernières fois, le gagnant c'était moi.

\- Mais ça c'était il y a au moins deux mois.

\- Très bien. Quand tu le souhaites, je…

\- Maintenant. Claqua le brun.

Le roux pencha la tête. Il n'était pas armé, Ron si. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais la cour était vide. Il haussa les épaules et retira son arc et son carquois qu'il posa parterre. Puis il leva les mains au ciel avant de scander :

\- Je t'attends.

Blaise marcha tranquillement jusqu'à lui et sans crier gare, lui assena un coup de poing. Le roux recula sous l'impact et se redressa juste à temps pour parer un autre coup. Il le repoussa sur le côté avant de reculer à nouveau. Le roux toucha en dessous de son nez où il trouva un peu de sang. Il rit légèrement. Bon, d'accord. Il fallait l'avouer, il l'avait peut-être un peu énervé. Le noir, sans se presser, avança à nouveau. Ron se baissa, évita son genoux et tapa dans les côtes. Etait-ce une raison pour se frapper de la sorte ? C'était normal dans les relations d'homme à homme ? Ça, c'était une bonne question à poser à Harry.

Le noir attaqua de nouveau, il l'évita une fois mais pas deux. Chancelant, le roux se vit jeter parterre sans ménagement. Il rit et tapa le sol comme dans un combat de catch. Blaise s'assit sur lui et rapprocha son visage du sien. Le roux s'arrêta net de rire. Il se retrouva complètement hypnotisé par ses beaux yeux brun, presque dorés par la colère, son visage si lisse, ses traits tendus. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une femme, cela n'était pas doux. Et pourtant, il continuait à le trouver magnifique. Son cœur s'embardait, comme à chaque fois… Cette aventure-là, il ne l'avait jamais rêvé, il ne l'avait jamais demandé, et pourtant, il priait quelle continue. Cette adrénaline était plus forte que grimper une tour de Poudlard sans protection. C'était le pied total que de vivre à ses côtés. Et chaque jour était différent.

Blaise posa alors ses lèvres sur sa joue et murmura :

\- De un, en effet, je ne te quitterais jamais. De deux, si jamais tu retouches une femme à nouveau, je te tue. Et de trois, c'est parce que je sais qu'en dehors de moi, tu aimes les femmes que je te fais ces crises. Alors si tu les prends à la légère, c'est peut-être que tu ne tiens pas assez à moi.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce que tu dis est stupide. Quel hétérosexuel irait coucher avec un homme juste pour s'amuser !?

\- Un putain de Griffondor bête comme ses pieds. Ah, et j'ai gagné. Tu peux réessayer demain si tu veux.

Il se leva d'un coup et le snoba avant de partir. Ron se releva sur les avant-bras et le regarda s'en aller, la boule au ventre. Il allait tuer cet homme. Alors qu'il pensait que tout allait bien, ce dernier avait encore des doutes envers lui. Il fallait vraiment être tordu pour penser de la sorte. Il fallait vraiment qu'il demande des cours de relations sentimentales homosexuels avec Harry. Il rit tout seul en se rappelant les dernières « relations » d'Harry et leurs échecs monumentales. D'accord, vraiment une très, très mauvaise idée. Il n'était même pas capable de remarquer qu'il était autant épris de Draco que lui de Blaise…

Ron se releva, et regarda par-dessus la balustrade de pierre quand une voix le fit sursauter. Il mit sa main sur son cœur, attendant que l'adrénaline redescende. C'était Arthur qui l'avait appelé. Il se retourna vers le roi. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis qu'il l'avait légèrement insulté.

\- Désolé de te déranger, s'excusa-t-il.

Le roux fronça les sourcils. Le roi ne s'excusait vraiment, vraiment jamais… A part à Merlin. Surtout pour une chose aussi bête que de le déranger. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ou alors il s'excusait pour autre chose. Ron plissa les yeux.

\- Tu ne me dérange pas, Arthur.

\- Je viens de croiser, Blaise. Un problème ?

\- Non, non… Une petite dispute de rien du tout. Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore compris à quel point je tiens à lui.

\- Tu le lui as dit ?

Ron se mordit la lèvre. Non… Pas encore. Il n'avait pas le cran de le faire. Et pourtant, il ruinait toute sa théorie de l'hétéro qui n'aimait pas un homme pour s'amuser juste avec ça. C'est vrai, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas encore dit… C'était encore plus dur qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

\- C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit le blond comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. J'étais dans le même cas. C'est vrai que le fait que j'allais peut-être mourir m'a poussé plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu mais… Une fois qu'on l'a dit… on se sent comme… libéré. Et après c'est plus facile. Même s'il y a toujours ce petit pincement dans le cœur quand on le dit.

Ron hocha la tête. Lui, son cœur avait décidé de se taper un parc d'attraction à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Alors il avait un peu laissé tomber.

\- Pour l'instant, je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui va régler les choses. Il faut qu'il arrête de faire sa tête de mule aussi.

\- Ça viendra. Murmura Arthur.

Enfin, le roi s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une lettre. Ron fronça les sourcils et la lui prit.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Tu as raison. Dis-toi qu'il a fallu que Merlin et moi discutions énormément et surtout beaucoup de courage pour venir te dire que tu avais raison.

Ron sourit légèrement. Il vit que la lettre était cachetée, adressée au roi de Mercie.

\- Tu connais la route et tu es rapide. Très rapide. J'ai demandé au roi de Mercie et quelques hommes de son armée de venir à Camelot pour la signature du traité de paix de Cenred. J'en ai fait de même pour le royaume de Nemeth. Perceval est déjà parti. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

Le roux sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Si votre lettre ne suffit pas, je saurais le convaincre. En attendant… Promettez-moi de ne pas laisser Cenred entrer dans le château.

Arthur posa sa main sur son épaule et sourit.

\- Tu as ma parole. Un roi n'est rien sans ses amis. Et moi, je te compte parmi les miens. Te perdre serait un désastre. Toi et ton esprit stratégique.

\- Je m'excuse, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je suis fier de vous considérer comme mon roi et mon ami, Arthur.

Ron le salua et ramassa son arc et son carquois qu'il mit sur son épaule. Il laissa là le roi et rejoint rapidement les écuries. Il scella son cheval. Avant de dépasser le portail du château, il regarda un moment derrière lui. Il pouvait le voir de là où il était. Assis sur les marches. Il le vit se lever, froncer les sourcils. Ron sourit. Il eut envie de faire demi-tour et d'aller le voir, de lui dire au revoir… Mais s'il le rejetait encore, se serait dur de le porter durant la route qu'il allait faire. Alors il se contenta de lui sourire et d'hocher la tête. Puis il partit.

* * *

 **211** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 18 jour.**

* * *

Le soir venu, Neville eut du mal à passer la porte de sa chambre. Il savait que Severus l'attendait à l'intérieur, sûrement en train de lire un vieux livre ou écrire de prochaines potions. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il tenait toujours la poignée dans sa main, se maudissant d'être si faible. Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand il pensa à ce qu'il allait faire. Seulement si son homme était d'accord malheureusement. Mais il ne savait pas s'il le serait… Avec Severus, il fallait prendre des pincettes.

Il ouvrit enfin la porte et le trouva exactement là où il pensait qu'il serait. Sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée en train de lire. Il leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

\- Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas vu, aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, j'ai… aidé Gaius à cueillir quelques plantes.

\- En plein hiver ? Dit le potionniste en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, des… des plantes d'hiver. Balbutia le Griffondor.

Severus fronça les sourcils et referma son livre pour le poser sur la petite table à côté de lui. Il tendit sa main vers lui et le plus petit la prit. Il se glissa comme un nuage dans ses bras, se délectant de lui son odeur, sa douceur, ses bras forts et puissants qui lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir le protéger de tout. Il posa sa tête sur son torse et replia ses jambes. Severus joua avec ses cheveux, avant de le prendre par le menton et de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es calmé ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Neville écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre. Pourtant, il avait totalement raison, il se sentait de nouveau apaisé, sans aucune crainte. Puis il repensa à ce qu'il voulait lui dire et il rougit, essayant de cacher sa gêne dans ses habits.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Neville ? Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre.

\- Vraiment ? Tout ce que je veux ? Minauda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, quelle question. Absolument tout.

\- J'aienviedetoi, dit-il rapidement et dans un murmure si bas qu'il n'était même pas sûr de s'être entendu lui-même.

Mais Severus l'avait entendu. Oui, car il le sentit, à l'instant même où les mots avaient dépassé ses lèvres, son corps se tendre. Il n'osa pas regarder son visage, il n'avait pas envie d'être déçu. Mais il l'était quand même. Harry avait eu tort. Lui dire de but en blanc n'était pas la meilleure solution. Severus était différent. Il fallait toujours prendre des pincettes avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela. Son cœur allait exploser. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose qui aussi était à deux doigts d'exploser et il écarquilla à nouveau les yeux, stupéfait.

Harry avait raison. Harry avait raison !

Il osa enfin lever les yeux vers son visage et eut la surprise de le voir d'une expression qui lui était totalement inconnue jusqu'à ce jour. Ce que Neville ne savait pas, c'était que cette expression, Severus l'avait souvent, en cachette, derrière son dos. Comme s'il avait peur qu'un jour, il la voit. C'était un mélange de désir frustré, d'une envie inassouvie et d'un empêchement trop fort. Ses yeux brillaient la luxure et la tristesse en même temps. Il se retenait d'avoir tant envie. Neville ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ?

Il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre et sourit. Il se tortilla avec lenteur, ses fesses poussant sa grosseur, provoquant la sienne.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? Demanda le guérisseur en se redressant à califourchon sur lui et entourant de ses bras la nuque de son amour.

\- J'avais peur… Je sais que tu es encore vierge.

Neville embrassa le coin de sa bouche, suçotant sa lèvre. Il était pressé, mais il n'avait pas envie de le faire fuir. Avec Severus, il fallait prendre des pincettes. Il le savait. Il sentit ses mains glisser sous son haut, caressant son dos, brûlant toutes les parties pas encore chauffées par le feu de la pièce, à commencer par son cœur.

\- J'avais peur… Murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque. De ne pas être la bonne personne pour être ta première fois.

Neville s'arrêta et enfonça ses yeux dans les siens, s'assurant qu'il le regarde bien alors qu'il lui murmura :

\- Tu n'es pas la bonne personne. Tu es l'unique personne avec qui je veux le faire pour la première fois et pour le reste de ma vie.

Il aperçut le micro-sourire qu'il laissa échapper avant qu'il ne lui ravage sa bouche, un peu plus sauvagement. Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Ni avec une femme, ni avec un homme. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était différent, si c'était meilleur ou plus mauvais. Et franchement, il ne souhaitait pas le savoir. Il s'en fichait. Car à cet instant même, les millions de sentiments qui tailladaient son pauvre cœur lui faisait l'impression d'être au paradis. Car si le paradis existait vraiment, il était certain qu'il ressemblait à cela.

C'était incroyable. C'était comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus se parler, comme s'il savait déjà exactement ce qu'il voulait. Neville avait compris que Severus voulait qu'il enlève son haut avant même qu'il ne lui demande et il le fit. Severus continua de le toucher exactement où il le voulait, sentant ses parties fragiles le faire s'agiter et tendre plus fortement. Il pouvait déjà sentir son érection contre son ventre alors que la sienne caressait la commissure d'entre ses fesses à travers le fin pantalon de lin. Mille fois trop gênant à cet instant.

Ils s'embrassaient comme si demain n'était plus. Neville n'avait pas peur. Harry l'avait prévenu que ce serait vraiment douloureux. Et qu'il devrait rester allongé plus longtemps que prévu. Il lui avait dit qu'il aurait mal et pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. Il aurait même voulu que Severus le prenne ainsi, sans attendre, sans préparation. Il avait tellement envie de lui que c'était indescriptible. Il releva légèrement les jambes pour sortir son pénis de son pantalon. Il l'avait déjà vu. Il l'avais vu dans le bain, ou quand il s'habillait. Il l'avait déjà sentit aussi. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en érection. Severus avait une maîtrise de son corps absolument parfaite.

Il ne savait pas combien d'effort cela lui prenait…

A contrario, Neville avait déjà la tête qu'il lui tournait. Et quand il sentit sa main sur son propre muscle brûlant de désir, il échappa un soupir et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Severus en profita pour dévorer son cou, sa nuque et lécher tout ce qu'il avait à porter. Le guérisseur lui fit lâcher son sexe, de peur de venir à l'instant même. Il regretta de n'avoir jamais fait cela avant. Car maintenant, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Severus dût le sentir car il baissa son pantalon pour venir malaxer ses fesses avant de le pénétrer d'un doigt. Cela faisait mal, oui. Mais Neville ne le sentit pas du tout. Il était rouge de plaisir, il n'avait qu'une hâte. Au bout de quelques minutes qui furent une torture, Severus se redressa, l'attrapa par les hanches et le planta sur lui comme une épée rengainée dans son fourreau. Le plaisir vint tout seul et Neville éjacula. Le liquide se répandit entre eux, tâchant leurs vêtements.

\- D-déso-lé, bredouilla Neville sans force.

Le potionniste sourit. Il reprit doucement ses lèvres tremblotantes. Neville ne savait ce qu'il trouvait mieux, ses doux baisers ou sa verge encore en lui, tellement dure qu'elle le remplissait entièrement. Il n'eut pas à faire ce choix bien longtemps. Tout en le comprimant de sa bouche, Severus serra son corps et le fit monter et descendre sur lui avec lenteur. Neville commença à voir des étoiles, les sensations se bousculaient, comprimant son cœur. Il aimait ça. Il adorait tellement. Sans savoir comment il en eut la force, il s'accrocha de nouveau à la tête de son amant, plongeant le nez dans sa chevelure et effectua les mouvements à sa place. Severus en profita pour s'accrocher au fauteuil et donner à son tour des coups de butoir. Il était tellement léger, c'était si facile.

Severus accéléra la cadence, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, le souffle de plus en plus rauque.

\- Sev', chuchota fébrilement son amant.

Son corps recommença à se tendre, et malgré l'effort fourni pour se retenir, il se mit à crier de plaisir quand il toucha sa prostate, la fracassant de coups bien placés. Severus rejeta sa tête en arrière et Neville étouffa son cri de plaisir dans sa bouche, la mangeant sauvagement. Il n'eut pas à attendre pour venir une deuxième fois. Il n'avait aucun contrôle, il savait que Severus lui apprendrait, il n'était pas inquiet.

Enfin, dans un dernier et long mouvement, le potionniste vint à l'intérieur de lui. Et Neville connut le deuxième plus beau plaisir de sa vie. Sentir ce jet puissant l'envahir, le remplir, c'était chaud, c'était bon. C'était comme s'il arrivait à le laver complètement de toutes ses blessures, juste avec cela. Pour un guérisseur, c'était magique.

Les deux hommes, haletants, tremblants, suants ne bougèrent plus du tout. Enserrés l'un dans l'autre, ils essayèrent de se remettre difficilement. Severus entoura son corps de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse, entendant son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien. Neville avait remis sa tête dans ses cheveux, se fichant de ne pouvoir respirer autre chose que leur odeur. Enfin, après quelques secondes, ils se relevèrent pour se regarder à nouveau. Neville déposa des baisers papillons sur sa bouche et sa mâchoire puissante.

\- Quand on aura repris, cela durera plus longtemps, tu verras.

\- Qui t'a dit qu'on avait fini ? Murmura malicieusement Neville.

Severus sourit, les yeux pétillants et reprit ses baisers. Oui, Neville était timide et Severus était à prendre avec des pincettes. Mais pas quand ils faisaient l'amour.

* * *

 **213ème jour - Six mois et 20 jour.**

* * *

Blaise et Harry étaient dans la cour. L'un comme l'autre ne supportait pas le fait que Ron soit parti ainsi, sans rien leur dire. Arthur leur avait assuré qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour son meilleur et petit ami. Ron avait tendance à tout vouloir prendre sur soi. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Et cela, Harry fut heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Blaise aussi faisait des pieds et des mains pour comprendre le caractère téméraire, voire parfois suicidaire du roux.

\- J'ai l'impression que sept années de combat avec Voldemort ne lui ont pas suffi, fronça Harry en s'asseyant sur le banc.

\- Oui. C'est affreux, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête… Harry… Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il change autant ?

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas te dire, haussa le brun. Il a changé du jour au lendemain. Pendant tout le temps où nous étions pourchassés par les mangemorts, Ron est parti. Il nous a laissé tomber, Hermione et moi… Et quand il est revenu… C'est comme si des ailes lui avaient poussé dans le dos.

Blaise sourit à l'image.

\- Oui mais il y a courage et bêtise. Pourquoi est-il parti seul… ? Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit alors que nous nous sommes quittés en mauvais termes.

\- Je peux te comprendre, murmura le brun.

Le noir soupira et s'étendit sur le banc. Il regarda la porte du château, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait, et surtout s'il allait bien. Malheureusement, les seules réponses qu'il avait étaient des suppositions. Il se promit d'enfermer Ron plusieurs jours de suite dans leur chambre après le coup bas qu'il venait de lui faire subir. Encore !

\- Cenred prend son temps apparemment. Que prépare-t-il à ton avis ?

\- Pour moi ? Rien de bon, avoua l'assassin. Il va venir, oui, mais pas pour signer le traité de paix. J'ai bien étudié les différends qu'Uther Pendragon avait avec lui… Et puis pourquoi maintenant ? Ron a raison quand il dit que c'est juste un ignoble piège. Et je n'ai pas besoin de Draco pour le savoir.

\- De Draco ?

\- Je veux dire… Des visions… avec Draco.

Le brun rougit un peu. Blaise se mit à sourire. Il le vit alors il lui donna un gentil coup de poing sur l'épaule avant de rabattre sa capuche. Blaise s'avança pour voir son visage.

\- Allez Harry, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

\- Oh ! Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne vais absolument rien te dire !

\- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, Draco m'a déjà tout raconté.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry. Il t'a raconté quoi ? Encore des mensonges, je suis sûr.

\- Vu dans l'état où il était, je doute que ce soit des mensonges.

Harry resta un moment silencieux alors que son visage s'attristait.

\- Et… dans quel état il était ?

\- Eh bien… Tu connais Draco. Impassible, froid, dur… Je crois bien qu'il était en colère. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça.

\- Il ne l'était pas.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Blaise alors qu'il essayait à nouveau, en vain, de capter son regard.

\- On… n'arrive presque plus à se détacher depuis… Enfin… Avant j'y arrivais mais plus là.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Harry. Explique-moi.

Le brun n'avait malheureusement pas envie d'en dire plus. Blaise attrapa sa capuche et l'enleva lentement. Il était livide.

\- Dis-moi, où je vais aller chercher la réponse chez Draco ! Et tu sais qu'il ne me cache rien.

\- Je le sens tout le temps. Dit-il précipitamment. Avant ce n'était qu'un petit bourdonnement à l'oreille, sans pour autant être désagréable. Maintenant je sais qu'il n'était pas en colère. Il était triste… Pire même… Et c'est de ma faute. Je sais qu'il va mal mais j'ai peur d'aller le voir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Blaise en penchant la tête.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. S'il l'annonçait ainsi à voix haute, ce serait fini. Plus moyen de faire marche arrière. Toutes ses pensées qu'il avait amassées deviendront réelles. Et il devrait à jamais s'avouer…

\- Cette tristesse qu'il ressent… me fait devenir triste. J'en ai mal au cœur. Alors… quand il a l'air d'éprouver du désir à mon égard, j'ai juste l'impression que c'est le mien qui se reflète. Et je me dis que quand il devra revenir à la raison, quand nous ne posséderons plus de lien entre lui et moi, que me restera-t-il ?

Blaise sourit. Heureux qu'il l'ait enfin dit.

\- Tu penses que c'est le lien qui pousse Draco vers toi ?

Harry hocha la tête. Puis le dégoût remplit son visage. Un dégoût pour soi-même. Il avait pris goût à ses baisers, à son sourire. Il avait pris goût à leur semi dispute. Et petit à petit, il s'était laissé longuement envahir par ce besoin d'être sien. Un désir flamboyant. D'un égoïsme pur.

\- C'est vrai que de ton point de vue, rit le noir, coucher avec lui pourrait être assimilé à un viol.

Il se satisfait en voyant son visage s'éclairait d'un sourire.

\- Cependant, depuis quand éprouves-tu ce désir envers lui ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être un mois ou deux… Je ne l'ai que réellement remarqué au mariage de Merlin. C'était comme si rentrer chez nous m'était impossible. Par peur de le perdre.

Blaise fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait gaffé mais ne le montra pas.

\- Rentrez chez nous ?

\- Oui… Tu sais bien qu'un jour… quand tout ça sera terminé, il faudra bien rentrer chez nous. Ron, Neville et moi en avons beaucoup discuté. Et nous avons peu hâte de devoir rentrer, même si un jour nous savons tous qu'il le faudra bien. A savoir quand…

Harry souffla alors que Blaise se contentait de ça. Il le vit juste hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer non plus. Je suis bien ici. Je suis un chevalier. Mon petit ami est un vertueux archer. J'ai la confiance d'un roi et tous ceux qui me sont chers sont à mes côtés. Que demander de plus ?

Le noir s'attendait à une réponse mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il suivit son regard jusqu'à l'immense portail du château. Draco était là, accompagné d'une jeune femme. La colère pouvait se lire dans les yeux de son ami, et Blaise comprit que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne nouvelle. Parce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le regard qu'il lançait. Il avait lui-même fait cette expérience avant, avec Ron. C'était de la jalousie. Pure et dure. Harry détourna enfin le regard pour le sol. Le chevalier sourit tristement avant de murmurer :

\- Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état alors il faut que je te dise que cette envie que Draco à l'air de ressentir pour toi, ne vient pas de toi. Pour lui, elle dure depuis la première fois où vous vous êtes serrés la main pour faire la paix, si ce n'est avant.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, coi. Il fit le poisson quelques secondes, incapable d'émettre un son.

\- Ne fais pas la même erreur que Ron et moi et dis-lui ce que tu ressens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tu veux bien ?

Blaise se leva et s'étira. Entre temps, il avait vu Draco approcher, seul. Il lui fit un sourire et s'en alla lentement, il devait bientôt prendre son tour de garde de toute façon. Le brun resta sur le banc et Draco s'assit à ses côtés. Tous les deux ne savaient que dire ou que faire… Ils savaient qu'ils devaient se parler. Mais absolument rien ne voulait sortir. Alors ils restèrent là, assis sur le même banc, ne se touchant même pas du regard, amorphe. Seules leurs pensées vivaient à cent à l'heure.

\- Je suis désolé, éclata enfin Harry.

Draco écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre.

\- Je sais que cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi… mais tu es un homme. Un très bel homme, je peux le dire. Ne gonfle pas des chevilles, s'il te plaît. Et j'aime les hommes alors je pensais qu'au début ça n'arriverait pas, mais ça arrive. Je suis désolé et je dois sûrement te dégoûter. Mais j'aime… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer ça.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas formulé de phrase correcte mais il s'en fichait. Il avait réussi à le dire. Maintenant Draco pouvait le repousser ou pas, il aurait une réponse claire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me fuis ? Finit-il par dire.

\- Oui, chuchota sa Némésis. Je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes à nouveau. Parce que… Si pour toi ce ne sont que des baisers sans valeurs. Pour moi… ils provoquent de plus en plus de… fourmillement. Enfin, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, je sais que tu t'y connais bien.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

Harry osa le regarder pour la première fois. Il avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains qu'il triturait avec gêne. Draco avait changé, il n'était plus apathique. Il avait de nouvelles expressions et de nouvelles figure chaque jour qui passait. Et les découvrir une par une était un jeu amusant qu'Harry exerçait quand il n'avait rien à faire d'autre. Il détaillait chaque petite parcelle de sa peau qui avait changé de forme… Et trouvait cela magnifique. Le froid rendait ses joues rouges, les plis sur son front avaient commencé à marquer. En l'espace de quelques mois, il avait pris deux ans. Finie la peau de bébé, place à celle d'un homme… D'un vrai.

Et sans qu'il le veuille, cela recommença. Harry eut ce geste habituel quand la gêne s'emparait de lui. Il rabattait sa capuche. Le désir le rongeait à nouveau.

\- Je ne m'y connais pas totalement, continua Draco qui n'avait pas remarqué le changement du brun. Ses sensations-là sont celles d'un laisser-aller total. Et je ne m'autorisais pas cela avant.

\- Des fourmillements retenus… Tu dois être vraiment fort alors…

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se taire ! Il était en plein angoisse maintenant. Des images qu'ils voudraient voir en photo juste pour le plaisir de les brûler emplissaient sa tête. Il fallait qu'il fuie… Il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps. Et en un coup de vague, ces sentiments lui parviendraient. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face.

\- Harry… Il faut que je te dise que tu n'es pas le seul. Je… Je pense que… j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi. Depuis très longtemps.

Draco attendit la réponse, mais rien ne vint. Il devait sûrement être plus que choqué. Alors il s'autorisa à lâcher sa main pour le regarder dans les yeux. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus personne à ses côtés. Il avait encore fui…

* * *

 **213** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 20 jour.**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Ron était sur les routes. Il galopait aussi vite que son cheval le lui permettait. Il voulait arriver en Mercie au plus vite. Il avait appris la carte et le chemin par cœur pour ne pas à avoir à s'arrêter. Il était certain qu'un oiseau aurait fait plus vite que lui, mais il comprenait le choix d'Arthur. Il ne pouvait pas reposer le sort de Camelot sur une bête qui pourrait être abattu en plein vol par de vulgaire chasseur.

Il repensa à Blaise et se laissa envahir par la tristesse. Il n'avait même pas eu l'audace de lui dire au revoir. Il avait encore laissé son égo surdimensionné et sa témérité le séparer de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne des cours pour s'excuser. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il savait quand mettre le bordel mais pas quand le ranger.

Il mit le doigt sur le mot qu'il fallait : il était con.

Ron sourit légèrement, les images de son amant défilant dans sa tête. D'accord, quand il reviendra, il s'excuserait auprès de lui. Il se le promit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son cheval marqua des signes de faiblesses, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Il repéra un lac et remplit sa gourde qu'il but goulument. Il caressa son cheval, le félicitant. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques lieues de la Mercie. Et bien loin de Camelot. Il resta là un instant, le regard plongé dans le lac, les pensées ailleurs. Le soleil se levait à peine, la vue était magnifique. Cela lui rappela le lac de Poudlard. Mais ici tout était beau. Il respirait l'air pur et se sentait plus libre que jamais. Déjà presque sept mois qu'il était ici. Ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins laissés aller à cette vie, différente, bouleversante.

Qui pourrait lui en vouloir de n'avoir pas envie de retourner dans le présent ? Que retrouverait-il là-bas ? Des gens qui leur poseraient trop de question sur leur disparition, sur leur changement, sur leurs amours. Ron sourit en pensant à la tête que ferait sa mère en le revoyant. Et en même temps, il pensa à la tête qu'elle devait avoir maintenant. Pleurait-elle ? Se demandait-elle où son fils chéri était ? Le doute et la tristesse le prit.

Sa réaction était purement égoïste. Il se rendait compte qu'il était l'un des rares de la troupe qui avait une famille qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Comment Blaise le regarderait s'il lui disait que cela ne le dérangerait pas de ne plus jamais les revoir. Il le traiterait de monstre. C'est pourquoi il avait sciemment décidé de ne rien lui dire. Mais viendrait le jour où il finirait par en discuter. Que devait-il dire…

Ron ramassa un galet à terre et le balança dans le lac. Blaise, Blaise, Blaise… Tout tourner toujours autour de lui. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir combien cet homme le rendait fou ? Il se le demandait.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Ron sursauta et se retourna. Il ne l'avait pas vu approcher. Une charmante jeune femme se présenta à lui, hésitante. Elle était bien habillée, d'un robe élégante, presque princière, abimée seulement vers le bas par de la boue. Des cheveux blonds soignés, tirés en arrière, le visage légèrement pâle, prouvant qu'elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps dehors dans le froid. Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je suis perdue, pouvez-vous m'aider ? Minauda-t-elle. Je cherche le château de Mercie.

\- Que faîtes-vous seule, si loin de tout ? Demanda prudemment le roux en s'avançant vers.

\- Je n'étais point seule. Mon cousin et ma cour m'accompagnez quand nous nous sommes fait attaquer. Mon cousin m'a dit de m'enfuir. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

Ron soupira, elle allait le ralentir. Mais ces principes l'interdisaient de la laisser ainsi. Il s'avança encore et lui tendit la main.

\- Venez, je vais vous ramener en Mercie.

La jeune femme sourit faiblement. Elle le rejoint près du cheval et le roux se pencha pour l'aider à monter. Il ne fit rien cependant. Quand il releva la tête, ce fut pour voir la jeune femme brandir une grosse pierre et l'assommer proprement.

 **216** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 23 jour.**

Arthur et Merlin se tenaient là, bien droit, sur les remparts de la ville de Camelot. Le froid les faisait porter de grandes capes à fourrure blanche et donnait du rouge à leurs joues et leur nez. L'hiver maintenant bien entamé avait parsemé de blanc tout le royaume. C'était à la fois magnifique et terrifiant. Le froid avançait à grand pas.

Cenred arriva sur son cheval, derrière lui, une bonne vingtaine de sujets, plus particulièrement des gardes lourdement armés. Le roi de Camelot plissa les yeux. Cenred était dans la politique de toujours attaquer par derrière. Il avait sûrement laissé son armée quelque part cachée dans la forêt, attendant le moment propice. D'après la vision d'Harry, il serait plus d'une centaine. C'était peu certes, mais si elle attaque par surprise, suffisante pour prendre le dessus. Il regretta un instant le stratège Ron, toujours pas revenu de la Mercie. Que faisait-il ? Cela faisait déjà bien trop longtemps qu'il était parti.

Cenred fit braquer son cheval et fit des vas-et-viens devant la porte, le regard lourd posé sur Arthur.

\- Chers Rois de Camelot ! C'est donc ainsi que vous accueillez vos invités ? Surtout ceux qui vous viennent en aide ?

Arthur regarda derrière lui. Plusieurs chevaux tiraient des carrioles, censés être remplies de nourriture. Il fit la moue.

\- Bonjour, Cenred. Excuse-moi de te paraitre si discourtois. Ton passé avec mon père et puis ce si long silence envers le traité de paix ne peuvent que me laisser perplexe face à ce revirement. J'aimerais avoir un tant soit peu de confiance, pouvoir t'ouvrir ma porte et t'embrasser comme si de rien était, mais tu comprendras que je ne le peux pas.

\- Allons, mon enfant. Il est vrai que ton père et moi avions eu des travers. J'aspire cependant à te prouver ma bonne volonté en signant ton bout de papier. Si ce traité de paix oblige les autres rois à ne jamais attaquer mon royaume, je veux bien m'y résoudre.

\- Il en viendra de même pour toi, Roi Cenred.

\- Bien sûr ! Alors que faisons-nous ? Nous avons fait longue route, j'espère que tu ne vas pas me laisser à la porte !? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu une grande fête ?

\- La porte était grande ouverte ce jour-ci, Cenred. Tu aurais pu venir accompagner de n'importe qui et faire la fête comme bon te semblait ce jour-ci.

Arthur réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une entente avec le roi de Cenred, combien même pensait-il qu'il n'aurait que le contraire. Mais s'il y avait juste une petite chance.

\- Très bien, murmura-t-il.

Il sentit la main de Merlin serrer son pantalon, crispé, ainsi que le regard de ses chevaliers, abasourdis, sur lui.

\- Je te permets de prendre part au dîner de ce soir, de t'amuser et boire chez moi. Demain tu signeras le traité de paix et tu repartiras.

\- Voilà ! Se réjouit Cenred en souriant de bon cœur. C'est tout ce que je voulais !

\- Mais, il y a une condition.

Le roi se refreinât directement. Il s'appuya à l'avant de son cheval, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Dis-moi, j'obéirai, roi de Camelot.

\- A l'intérieur, tu seras servi et traité comme ton rang l'exige. Aucun des hommes et femmes de Camelot aura le droit de te toucher sous peine de mourir dans l'heure. Je ne peux destituer un roi de sa garde. Mais tu n'en pas besoin d'autant. Quatre hommes te seront amplement suffisants.

Le roi rit amèrement. Il regarda derrière lui, ses hommes. Enfin il secoua la tête et dit :

\- Et que fais-je d'eux ?

\- Renvoies-les ou demandes-leur d'attendre, cela m'est égal.

Arthur se tourna vers l'intérieur et dit froidement :

\- Ouvrez-lui la porte.

Il regarda ensuite Merlin qui le dévisageait. La colère pouvait se lire dans chacun de ses traits. Il espéra qu'il lui pardonnerait plus tard. Et le remercia grandement de ne pas l'avoir contredit devant le roi et son peuple. Ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour une dispute de couple. Arthur avança la main vers lui mais le roi se détourna et partit dans une grande envolée de sa cape blanche à fourrure. D'accord, il lui pardonnerait bien plus tard !

Arthur descendit du rempart pour rejoindre Cenred. Celui-ci fut accueilli par des mâchoires fermées et des regards colériques. Harry, Draco et Blaise, présents, ne savaient exactement comment se présenter face à lui. Il n'avait pour l'instant que des faits du passé d'Arthur à son égard. Malgré leur vision, se pourrait-il que Cenred ait dit la vérité ? Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement que croiser les doigts et espérer.

\- Voici donc les favoris d'Arthur. Argua le roi en descendant de son cheval. Je n'ai entendu que du bien de vous.

\- Roi Cenred, se pencha légèrement Harry.

Draco et Blaise firent de même. Arthur ne dit rien, il remarqua cependant, un long regard de son rival face au magicien avant qu'il ne le rapporte sur lui.

\- Et où se trouve donc ton mari ? Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? Autrefois ton serviteur. Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es complètement différent de ton père.

Arthur accusa son ton moqueur et son sourire désabusé sans broncher. Il fallait bien si attendre d'un homme aussi vil que lui. Il le laissa s'approcher de lui et se pencher pour lui faire une confidence.

\- Ne crois pas que je te juge, jeune homme. Moi aussi dans mon jeune âge, j'eus bien des penchants. Autant pour les serviteurs que pour les hommes. Après tous, pour moi le plaisir n'a pas de limite. Et de toi à moi, si j'avais su ton penchant, je t'aurais bien courtisé plutôt que de faire la guerre à ton père. Peut-être serions-nous dans une tout autre position aujourd'hui.

Il remercia le ciel que Merlin ne soit pas là, il l'aurait sûrement réduis en cendre.

\- Allons-nous mettre au chaud, céda Arthur sans relever une nouvelle fois.

\- Quelle merveilleuse idée. Chantonna le roi.

Arthur se satisfait de son self-control. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet homme était rebutant. Il semblait tellement sûr de lui. Comme si rien ne lui faisait peur. Il n'avait pas tort. Les cartes étaient dans ses mains. Et c'était à lui de jouer. Malheureusement, Camelot ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Alors qu'il marchait vers le château, la tension monta d'un cran encore quand Cenred fit une mauvaise vanne sur les habitants en piteuse état dû au froid et au manque de nourriture, se présentant comme le messie arrivé sur son grand cheval blanc. Les visiteurs comprirent alors l'état de colère silencieuse des gardes. Cet homme était abject.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, Arthur se pressa d'appeler des serviteurs et s'exclama :

\- Ils vont t'emmener à ta chambre. Le diner est à dix-neuf heures. Je serais dans la salle du trône si tu me cherches. Installe-toi et rafraîchis-toi. J'aurais bien dis : « fais comme chez toi » mais il semblerait que tu es déjà pris les devants.

\- Je n'oserais jamais, murmura le roi sans même le regarder.

Encore une fois, Arthur put voir qu'il était complètement hypnotisé par Draco. Ce dernier avait déjà fait demi-tour.

\- Le traité de paix se trouve dans la salle de table ronde si tu souhaites le lire avant de le signer demain. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire.

Arthur avait à peine desserré les dents. Cela eut le don d'accaparer l'attention de Cenred. Il plissa les yeux et le blond sut qu'il avait bien compris le double sens de sa phrase. Sur cette dernière information, il le quitta pour rejoindre son trône. Il s'assit dessus, énervé et désappointé. Le menton sur le poing, il se laissa prendre par le doute. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Il avait pourtant promis à Ron de ne jamais le laisser entrer.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil, Merlin. Il se tenait entre les lourds rideaux de la salle. Comme avant, quand il était serviteur. Et le blond eut un pincement au cœur. Souhaitait-il lui faire passer un message ou n'avait-il pas fait attention, par pur reflexe… ?

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, murmura Merlin.

Son ton était à la fois très doux, à la fois passablement triste. Arthur comprit combien il l'avait vexé.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps… J'ai réagi en désespoir de cause. Ron et Perceval ne sont toujours pas arrivés. Je devais gagner du temps. Si je l'avais renvoyé…

Il se tut. Merlin avait tourné la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre cela.

\- Tu penses qu'il le signera ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit le blond.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je… J'aimerais… je rêverais qu'il le signe. Nous sortons à peine d'une grande bataille. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre quelqu'un de plus. Pas dans une guerre qui pourrait être si facilement évitée. Il a juste à signer ce maudit bout de papier et rentrer chez lui.

Merlin s'avança, sortant de l'ombre. Il vint jusqu'à lui et s'accroupit, posant les mains sur ses genoux. Cela lui rappela une scène après la bataille contre Morgana et la mort de Lancelot, encore encrée dans sa tête.

\- Qu'il le signe…

* * *

 **216** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 23 jour.**

* * *

A peine les portes du château passé, Harry avait laissé les autres pour se diriger vers les cuisines. S'il pouvait donner un coup de main avec les bêtes qu'avaient rapportées Cenred, c'était avec joie. Il en avait assez des chasses infortunes où il revenait bredouille.

Il continua de penser que laisser entrer Cenred n'était pas une bonne idée mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il sut juste qu'il resterait aux aguets tout le long de cette nuit. Après tout, il avait eu une vision de son arrivée avec bien plus qu'une vingtaine d'homme. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

Il entra dans la pièce et salua d'abord toutes les cuisinières. Elles le lui rendirent avec de grands sourires, ayant maintenant l'habitude de le voir débarquer pour les aider. Il échangea sa longue cape blanche pour un tablier déjà bien usé et laissa une des servantes l'attacher. Dépecer la viande, la préparer pour qu'elle survive le plus longtemps à l'hiver, il en avait l'habitude. Il sourit en pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire cela un jour dans sa vie de Poudlardien modèle.

Les heures passèrent, rapides et sans qu'il ne remarque. Ses pensées avaient fait le tour, des événements douteux qui s'apprêtaient à se produire jusqu'à Ron qui restait sans nouvelle. En passant, encore et toujours à Draco qui lui manquait de plus en plus. Malheureusement, la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux l'affectait horriblement. Il rêvait de pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau et ce désir… il avait tellement honte de le sentir en lui. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Harry lâcha le dernier morceau de viande dans le coffre et sourit à la jeune femme qui l'emporta.

\- Nous avons fini, Harry. Merci pour ton aide.

\- Y a pas de quoi, bailla le brun, légèrement épuisé.

Il se lava les mains, lava ses outils et se rhabilla. Il avait raté le dîner avec Cenred. Il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas envie de le croiser de toute façon. Ni Draco, d'ailleurs… C'était encore trop tôt. Ce désir était encore trop présent.

Soudain, une douleur lancinante le prit au ventre. Il se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Un froid mordant commença à le saisir. Il ne put faire un pas de plus, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba à terre. C'est ainsi que le retrouvèrent les cuisinières. Allongé en position fœtal, le teint pâle, les lèvres bleues et cherchant ardemment de la chaleur, comme s'il avait passé bien trop longtemps dans un lac gelé.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Mais que de suspens... Pour ne pas vous faire languir plus, je vous ajouterais que cette fiction est enfin terminée. Elle contiendra 25 chapitres + 1 épilogue + 1 Mention honorable (où je vous avouerais chaque film/livres/jeux vidéos où j'ai piqué certaines répliques ou scènes. Les aurez-vous trouvé toutes ? J'en doute. Mouhahaha...)**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	21. Cenred contre Camelot

**RAR : GUEST : Je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes fans. ( Un petit nom peut-être ?) Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'aurais terminé de rererecorriger complètement cette fiction, je recommencerai à poster "Un triton au balcon". Bien avant la fin de post de celle-ci, c'est promis. Merci à toi !**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :** Cenred contre Camelot.

* * *

 **216** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 23 jour.**

* * *

Draco avait vu partir Harry avec un petit pincement au cœur. Il savait pertinemment qu'il le fuyait encore. Ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre, c'était comment pouvoir l'approcher. Devait-il l'enfermer dans une pièce pour qu'il puisse avoir une conversation sérieuse. Non, il était certain qu'il réussirait à s'enfuir, même s'il l'ensorcelait de millier de sorts. Quoique… Harry n'avait pas sa puissance magique. C'était en fait une bonne idée. Il suffirait de mettre une personne dans le coup. Et il savait très bien qui. Il lui enverrait Harry et il pourrait discuter. Oui… Très bonne idée. Il fallait juste qu'il attende le moment propice. C'est-à-dire, tout sauf maintenant. Pas tant que Cenred sera un danger pour Camelot. Il fallait d'abord qu'il s'en débarrasse. De quelque moyen qu'il soit.

Il fit demi-tour, commençant aussi à en avoir marre de ses regards lourds de sens. Il avait bien remarqué que le roi n'avait cessé de le fixer depuis qu'il était rentré. C'était lassant. Il ne savait ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête, mais il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil s'il imaginait qu'il pourrait se passer quoique ce soit avec ce rustre. Il rentra dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et s'attrista. Harry ne dormait plus avec lui depuis bel lurette. Il avait sa propre chambre tout en haut d'une des tours du château. Il préférait les hauteurs avait-il dit.

Draco passa devait son miroir à pied et fit la moue. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il faisait efféminer dans ce lourd manteau blanc. Il lui saillait à merveille, presque trop. Il devrait lever le pied sur les vêtements que lui proposait Ferys. Il était vrai qu'il commençait à en devenir accroc. Cet homme était un génie.

Le blond passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, un coup broyant du noir, un autre continuant d'échafauder un plan pour coincer sa paire. Enfin quand le soir vint, il s'habilla et rejoint la salle des fêtes. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse Cenred faire du mal à Arthur où Merlin. Il se devait de vérifier leurs coupes pour prévenir d'un poison ou autre de la part de Cenred. Cependant, arrivé devant, il se fit arrêter par ledit roi, dont les yeux pétillèrent en le voyant.

\- Tiens, tiens. Voilà donc le deuxième excellent magicien du roi Arthur, après Merlin.

\- Vous en savez beaucoup de chose sur nous, murmura doucement le blond.

Il le fixait sans expression. Lui prouvant qu'il n'avait ni peur ni envie de lui. Le roi pourtant ne se débarrassa pas de son sourire, à la fois cruel et excité. Comment faisait-il pour être si sûr de lui ? Surtout en territoire ennemi. Draco se le demandait bien.

\- Oui, je vous connais bien. Je sais aussi que toi et moi sommes un peu pareils. La soif de pouvoir, l'envie de montrer combien on peut être puissant et écraser n'importe quel individu qui se dresserait contre nous, l'assurance… C'est un fils tel que toi que j'aurais voulu avoir. Même si… tu pratiques la magie.

Il avait craché le dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des vermines. Draco arqua un sourcil et un petit sourire vint se poser sur sa commissure.

\- J'ai trahi mon père pour sauver mon… royaume. Souffla-t-il avec hargne. Si j'avais été votre fils, plus que de vous trahir, je vous aurais tué dans votre sommeil. Et sans même lever le petit doigt, juste en usant de « magie ».

Il se délecta de la tête de son adversaire. Il lui avait fait perdre son sourire, pour lui c'était une totale victoire. Cependant le roi n'en resta pas là. Il haussa les épaules et gloussa :

\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas mon fils, alors.

Draco ne comprenait plus le comportement de Cenred. Il le vit regarder derrière son épaule et le blond en fit autant. Arthur s'approchait déjà, toujours drapé de son long manteau royal. D'accord, il lui avait fait perdre du temps pour l'empêcher d'ensorceler les coupes. C'était finement jouer. Mais Draco n'en resterait pas là.

\- Excuse Merlin, Cenred. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il s'est couché. Tu le verras demain.

\- Il faudra que tu donnes des cours de noblesse à ton serviteur, un jour, Arthur.

\- Il est roi, de même que toi. Je te demanderais de lui exprimer tout le respect que tu lui dois, grimaça Arthur.

\- Comme le respect qu'il me fait preuve en ce moment ?

Arthur s'avança mais le blond s'interposa. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers la salle.

\- Venez, Majesté. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important. Passons à table.

Les deux firent le tour de la grande table et le roi s'assit sans cérémonie. Les nobles firent de même. Draco se pencha et posa sa main sur la table.

\- Je le tuerai un jour, souffla le jeune roi, ses yeux n'ayant pas fini de terrasser du regard Cenred. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien du tout, je fais semblant de vous parler tout en posant un sort antipoison sur votre verre et votre nourriture. Désolé du dérangement.

Arthur sourit.

\- Cenred est peut-être un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus désagréable, mais il n'est pas stupide au point de m'empoisonner quand il ne possède que quatre de ses chevaliers.

\- Vaux mieux prévenir que guérir. Haussa Draco.

Il se releva et se pencha devant Arthur avant de regagner sa place. Le blond ne participa pas plus à la fête. Il se sentit soudainement incroyablement seul. Pas d'Harry, Blaise gardait la porte principale. Neville, Severus et Gaius étaient afférés ailleurs. Même Ron lui manquait. Pour dire. Il regarda la joute verbale entre Arthur et Cenred d'un œil distrait, se demandant pourquoi Merlin n'avait daigné se présenter. Etait-il en colère contre son mari ? Où n'avait-il pas du tout l'envie de croiser cet homme. Après tout, il était le roi qui opprimait sa mère. Il avait peut-être peur de lui faire du mal. Surtout après la démonstration de sa colère qu'il avait pu montrer lors de la dernière grande bataille.

Quand le calvaire fut fini, il eut le soulagement de pouvoir se retirer. Arthur était parti en bonne santé. Il avait accompli sa mission de protection, il pouvait retourner s'enterrer dans sa chambre.

C'est au détour d'un couloir vide que la douleur apparut. Cela commença par des hauts le cœur, une douleur au ventre puis un sifflement strident emplit sa tête, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Il se courba, retenant du mieux qu'il put ses cris. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne. A travers ses yeux embrumés, Cenred sortit de l'ombre, le même sourire victorieux sur son vieux visage immonde. Draco n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que la cible pouvait être lui.

\- Ah, soupira Cenred, les mains derrière le dos, regardant son méfait avec délectation. Mon cher petit magicien. Tu me croyais réellement stupide au point de m'en prendre à Arthur directement. Tu ne saurais donc pas ce qu'est la stratégie ? D'abord, on fait tomber les pièces maîtresses et les plus dangereuses de son ennemi. Et il semblerait que tu sois l'une de celles-ci. Je n'ai pas eu Merlin, ce n'est pas un problème. Saches juste qu'avant minuit, Arthur sera mort, ce château flambera. Pauvre ignare que tu es…

Il s'accroupit devant lui et sourit.

\- Et sais-tu ce qu'il y a de mieux ? C'est que tu seras là pour tout voir, incapable de faire quoique ce soit, figé par la douleur. Car ce poison à l'extrême vilenie d'agir très, très lentement pour faire mourir une personne. Et tu vivras, et endurera celle-ci, aussi longtemps que tu souhaiteras survivre. Quand tu en auras assez de souffrir, si tu n'es pas devenu complètement fou, tu n'auras… qu'à lâcher prise…

Il se releva et se tourna vers ses gardes.

\- Jetez-le dehors. Que personne ne le retrouve.

Draco ferma les yeux, la douleur avait diminué mais toujours présente. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ni se débattre, ni utiliser sa magie, ni appeler Harry au secours.

\- Oh… n'oubliez pas de lui retirer son manteau. Entendit-il une dernière fois. Là où il va, il n'en aura pas besoin…

* * *

 **216** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 23 jour.**

* * *

Arthur n'avait pas encore atteint la porte de sa chambre quand il vit arriver en courant une de ses cuisinières. Il fronça les sourcils, regarda Yvain et Léon qui ne le lâchaient plus d'une semelle. La jeune femme, paniquée, ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre son souffle. Elle hurla, erratique :

\- Majesté ! Harry ! Harry… Il… va mourir !

Le sang royal ne fit qu'un bond à l'intérieur de lui. Merlin qui avait tout entendu, sortit de la chambre vêtu de ses habits d'autrefois. Ils coururent derrière la servante sans plus attendre. Elles avaient réussi à traîner l'assassin malade jusqu'à l'infirmerie de Gaius et celui-ci était déjà autour de lui.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? S'exclama directement Merlin, paniqué.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. On… on dirait qu'il se refroidit à vue d'œil. Mais il n'est touché par aucun sort, c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Soudain, Harry se réveilla en un sursaut, il regarda tout autour de lui, comme pour se resituer. Puis il attrapa avec toute la force qu'il pouvait avoir, c'est-à-dire encore beaucoup vu la grimace de Gaius, le bras du vieil homme.

\- Dra… co… Dehors… Froid et malade.

Il se rendormit, ne pouvant pas lutter plus. Arthur comprit immédiatement. Il ne fut pas le seul. Lui et ses deux chevaliers partirent en trombe, dévalant le plus vite possible les escaliers. Blaise fut mis au courant, et bientôt tout le château sortit, torche en main pour retrouver le magicien. Alors que les minutes passaient bien trop rapidement, Merlin passa à côté d'Arthur mais celui-ci le retint par la main.

\- Arthur ! Sursauta l'enchanteur. Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

\- La tempête de neige dehors nous empêche de bien voir, secoua négativement la tête du roi, atterré. On va le retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Même si j'apprécie énormément Draco, il y a autre chose qui me préoccupe. Nous avons déjà vécu ça. Occupé par autre chose, nous avons oublié de nous protéger et le pire est arrivé. Arthur, laisse-moi chercher avec Neville et Severus et renforce la garde sur les points stratégiques où l'armée de Cenred pourrait attaquer.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Il avait très bien compris l'allusion à la mort de son père et il se rendit compte qu'il était tout à fait dans le vrai. Il sourit doucement, posa une main sur sa joue et murmura :

\- C'est pour cela que je t'ai épousé.

Il l'embrassa délicatement, Merlin répondant à son acte de tendresse comme si cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Puis il le repoussa gentiment et s'exclama en s'en allant :

\- Arrête de l'oublier alors.

Arthur souffrit de le voir partir ainsi. Il voulait tant le protéger de quiconque. Mais il avait raison, il avait un hôte qui n'avait pas respecté sa part du marché. Il n'avait aucune preuve sans Draco, mais cela ne pouvait pas être d'un pur hasard. Et tant qu'il n'avait pas la certitude que Cenred n'y était pour rien, il moisirait dans les geôles.

Malheureusement, retrouver le roi fut un échec total. Les chevaliers revinrent bredouilles. Draco non plus ne refaisait pas surface et la santé d'Harry continuait de se détériorer. Son corps chutait dans les degrés et ils avaient beau le recouvrir de couverture, cela ne changeait rien. Cela prouvait juste que le magicien devait se trouver sous la neige.

Comme pour prouver à Arthur que cela pouvait être pire un garde arriva, l'air paniqué en criant :

\- Ils sont là ! L'armée de Cenred est à la porte de Camelot !

* * *

 **216** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 23 jour.**

* * *

La cacophonie régnait tout autour de lui. Il les entendait mais n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste. Chaque fois qu'il bougeait le petit doigt, qu'il respirait trop fort ou qu'il tentait de parler, la douleur l'assénait comme de puissants coups de poings. Le froid n'était rien à côté de cela. Son nom était hurlé un peu partout. Il avait envie d'hurler qu'il était juste là, à quelques mètres d'eux, sous la couche de neige que la tempête avait déposée sur lui. Il inspira difficilement, essayant par tous les miracles de rester éveillé.

Il attendait le bon moment, il ne vint guère longtemps. Il entendit la voix de Blaise, si proche qu'il eut l'impression qu'il lui marchait dessus. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il ouvrit la main et jeta le sort. Un minuscule, tout petit feu d'artifice fondit la neige et s'envola à un mètre de lui. Il sentit du liquide chaud, brûlant dans tout ce froid, remonter dans sa gorge, glisser entres ses lèvres bleues.

Il n'aura jamais été plus statue de glace qu'à ce moment. C'eut le don de le réchauffer, et il aurait souri s'il le pouvait. Il se contenta de s'endormir.

* * *

 **217** **me** **jour - Six mois et 24 jour.**

* * *

C'est du coin de l'œil que Blaise vit le petit jet de lumière transpercer la brume de la neige. Il remercia le ciel, les dieux, Merlin, tous ceux qui produisent des miracles avant d'appeler les autres à l'aide. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à lui et commença et retirer la neige de sur Draco. Il enleva sa cape chaude et le recouvrit avec avant de le prendre. Il le posa sur son épaule, reprit sa torche et brava une dernière fois la tempête pour retrouver l'entrée du château. Il eut du mal à passer. Les villageois s'amassaient à l'intérieur comme à chaque fois que le royaume se faisait attaquer. Il ne put même pas prévenir les autres qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Il se hâta de rejoindre l'infirmerie et le posa dans un des lits.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pressa-t-il à Gaius.

\- Pousse-toi, s'écria l'homme en commençant à s'occuper du malade. Cenred attaque Camelot. Ils ont passé la porte grâce à l'aide de soldats embusqués dans le château.

\- Merde, grinça Blaise. Prends soin de lui, d'accord.

Il se rua vers l'extérieur. Il n'était pas question qu'il rate encore une bonne bataille. Il arriva devant la grande porte et analysa la scène l'espace d'une seconde, l'épée déjà à la main. Les soldats embusqués avaient été tués. Une dizaine de soldats de Camelot poussaient l'immense porte du château pour tenter de la refermer alors que ceux de Cenred rentraient, accueillis par les chevaliers et Arthur.

Sur les remparts, c'était la même bataille. Les corps commençaient à s'entasser. Le blanc de la neige avait viré rouge et marron, taché par le sang et la boue. Blaise repéra Arthur, il ne laissait aucun homme passer. Il le rejoint aux côtés des autres chevaliers. Le roi eut un sourire à travers son masque de sueur, de neige et de sang.

\- Content que tu te joignes enfin à nous !

\- J'ai retrouvé Draco. Il est sauf, chez Gaius.

Il jeta le corps d'un ennemi par terre et le planta avant d'hurler :

\- C'est quoi le plan ?

Arthur défit deux autres soldats avant de donner un coup de tête derrière lui. Blaise jeta un rapide coup d'œil et remarqua la marée de soldats qui semblait protéger quelque chose. Derrière, il y avait Neville et Merlin qui se tenaient par la main.

\- Que font-ils ?

\- Ils ferment cette fichue porte !

Un homme brisa la garde de Blaise qui l'espace d'une seconde vit sa fin venir. Une flèche se planta dans son œil droit, le laissant coincé en plein mouvement. Blaise tomba à la renverse et prit le temps de se retourner pour voir Severus, avec les archers. Il lui hocha la tête, geste rendu, avant de reprendre la bataille plus violement.

Il eut l'impression que cela durait des heures avant de voir les gardes tomber quand la porte se referma d'un coup sec et d'un bruit horrible. Il entendit des hurlements de douleur, comprenant que des hommes étaient restés coincés, broyés en mille morceaux entre les deux portes. Derrière lui, il vit Merlin et ses yeux de nouveau jaunes orangés, la main dirigée vers la porte, et Neville crispé, les yeux fermés de toutes ses forces, du sang coulant de son nez.

\- Ce n'est pas fini ! Scanda Arthur en tuant le dernier homme présent en bas.

Blaise le suivit, à deux pas derrière lui, alors qu'il montait tout en se battant les marches vers les remparts. A peine eurent-ils posés les pieds en haut qu'un lourd clairon sonna. Le chevalier vit les hommes redescendre des échafauds de guerre sans comprendre. Il battait en retraite ? Arthur le regarda avec un grand sourire. Il avait gagné ? Comment… Pourquoi ?

Les archers se chargèrent de faire un peu le ménage des hommes qui trainaient encore en bas et ceux qui prenaient la fuite. Arthur hurla de joie, très vite suivi de tout Camelot. Léon prit le roi dans ses bras, puis Blaise. Ils venaient d'échapper de très peu à la catastrophe.

Le blond regarda brièvement à l'extérieur avant de se stopper net, interdit. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de voir mieux à travers la tempête. Il ne rêvait pas… C'était bien des centaines d'hommes qu'il pouvait voir au dehors et qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

Le silence se fit, pesant presque douloureux. La peur ne put s'empêcher de tiraillait le ventre des soldats. Ils étaient au moins deux fois plus nombreux qu'eux. Même si la porte avait était fermée, elle ne tiendrait pas une deuxième attaque. La foule au dehors, se rassembla autour de la porte, trop loin pour distinguer. Et cinq hommes à cheval se dégagèrent du lot pour venir tout près.

\- Alors, Arthur ! On fait la fête sans nous !?

\- C'est bien dommage, nous t'avions pourtant apporté un cadeau !

Arthur sentit toute la pression s'envoler alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Il put voir le roi Bayard de Mercie et le roi Rodor de Nemeth, tirant le corps de Cenred toujours en vie, apparemment. Blaise vit Perceval et son cœur eut une embardée quand il vit Ron, un pansement entourant sa tête. Ils étaient tous les deux biens amochés, prouvant qu'il s'était bien battu. Mais le pansement de Ron semblait bien plus vieux. Que s'était-il passé pendant ses cinq jours de voyage ?

Il se pressa de redescendre du rempart. Severus tenait un Neville faible dans ses bras. Yvain faisait de même avec Merlin. Pourtant les deux magiciens souriaient, heureux que cela soit fini. Blaise s'approcha pour leur demander si tout allait bien. Ils lui répondirent juste qu'elle était sacrément lourde cette fichue porte, ce qui lui fit rire. Il regarda partout les soldats ramassaient les corps des blessés. L'après-guerre… C'est ce qu'il y avait de plus triste et désolant. Et il avait l'impression qu'il ne voyait que cela de sa vie. Est-ce qu'un jour cela cessera ?

Comme pour lui répondre, Ron apparut juste devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ?

Blaise avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il avait cette envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui demander si tout allait bien… Et en même temps, cette colère sourde qui lui vrillait les oreilles. Malheureusement pour eux, elle prit le dessus sur ses sentiments.

\- Tu es encore parti. Lui hurla-t-il. Pour la deuxième fois ! Risquer ta vie on ne sait où ! Et tu reviens comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin !? Tu veux vraiment mourir !?

\- Blaise, murmura Ron, choqué.

\- Va te faire voir !

Ron resta planté là, sans comprendre. Il hocha négativement la tête avant de repartir vers les chevaliers. Arthur serrait chaudement Merlin dans ses bras tout en remerciant infiniment leur arrivée plus que ponctuel.

\- Allons, je pense que nous avons tous besoin de douche et d'un lit bien chaud. Mettons-nous à l'intérieur.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée. Ron resta dehors un moment, à aider les soldats à ramasser les corps quand il eut vent d'Harry et Draco, toujours alités. Il se précipita dans l'infirmerie, maintenant bondée de gens. Il repéra d'abord Draco, enveloppé, blanc comme un linge. Enfin plus que d'habitude. Maintenant, il transpirait, grelottait et gémissait de douleur, toujours plongé dans son sommeil. Un peu plus loin, Harry se trouvait dans le même piteux état. Gaius avait remarqué le poison dans le sang de Draco, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce que le brun avait par contre.

Ron s'assit devant le lit de ce dernier et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je ne peux réellement pas te laisser seul cinq minutes sans que tu fasses une connerie qui te mette en danger de mort.

\- Tu… peux… parler… lui répondit-il difficilement.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et sourit. Harry ouvrit les yeux, des cernes noirs se voyant plus que bien sur son visage blafard.

\- Dra… ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Il est là, juste à côté. Il dort. On dirait qu'il est stabilisé mais… Gaius n'est sûr de rien. Harry, sais-tu quel poison vous a touché ?

\- Lui… Articula-t-il.

Il agita quelques fois sa bouche pâteuse. Ron fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

\- Touché… lui. Moi… vague…

\- C'est la vague qui te fait ça ? S'agita Ron. Bordel Harry, on doit retirer la vague ! Sinon, tu vas mourir avec lui. Dis-moi comment faire ? Tu m'as dit que le dragon avait une solution. Dis-moi.

Harry referma les yeux, son visage se tordant de douleur et de tristesse.

\- Harry, on ne sait pas si nous arriverons à le guérir. S'il meurt… Perdre Draco nous plongera dans la tristesse mais si nous vous perdons tous les deux… Harry, dis-moi… Tu n'es pas obligé de mourir avec…

Des larmes perlèrent sur ses commissures. Elles glissèrent lentement sur ses joues. Son visage se tordit un peu plus et il se mordit la lèvre. Puis il murmura presque comme le dernier souffle que pousse quelqu'un près à sombrer dans la mort, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

\- Non…

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

\- Harry… Je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas vous perdre tous les deux. Je ne veux pas te perdre… Si… Je pouvais au moins sauver…

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et Ron put lire sa supplique. Il sourit alors que ses propres larmes débordaient de ses yeux.

\- Bien sûr, rit-il sans joie. Il faut que vous soyez sur le point de mourir tous les deux pour que tu remarques à quel point tu l'aimes.

Harry sourit lentement.

\- Tu peux…

Et il s'endormit à bout de force.

\- … parler, finit le roux en serrant un peu plus sa main. Ouais… Je sais. On n'est pas bien différent toi et moi.

L'archer embrassa son front et se leva. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Harry, il se glissa près du lit de Draco et passa une main sur sa joue. Il était à la fois brûlant et complètement gelé. C'était incroyable comme sensation.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt de mourir, toi. Tiens le coup, on va vous sortir de là.

Dans une dernière caresse, il partit. Il fallait qu'il trouve Neville et Severus. Il trouverait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour un antidote. Cela lui permettait aussi de ne pas penser à Blaise. Il était si proche et si loin de lui en même temps. C'était frustrant. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il lui en voulait autant. Il était juste allait chercher de l'aide. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps !

L'atelier de Merlin était encore plus en désordre que jamais. Les oiseaux faisaient un bruit du tonnerre dans la volière. Neville était assis sur une des banquettes, une grosse couverture autour de lui. Une boisson chaude dans ses mains. Severus le regardait avec inquiétude. Il était livide.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le roux.

\- Merlin n'arrivait pas à utiliser sa magie, je lui aie prêté la mienne.

\- Comme cela se fait qu'il n'y ait pas parvenu ?

Neville haussa les épaules.

\- Celle de Draco est deux fois plus puissante, je pense que c'est pour ça que Cenred l'a écarté en premier.

\- Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

\- En prison, répondit froidement le potionniste. Et toi ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Il regardait son pansement avec insistance. Ron se gratta la tête, là où il avait été blessé.

\- Oh… Une égratignure et un petit contretemps. Rien de bien grave. Pour Harry et Draco…

\- On attend… Fit Severus en regardant la marmite qui bouillonnait à côté de lui. Mais… Je crois que… Pour cette fois… Je sèche totalement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a injecté. Ce n'est pas une potion que je connais.

\- Il ne vient ni de la flore ni de la faune, rajouta Neville.

\- Le seul qui aurait été capable de n'en avoir une petite idée, c'est mon filleul.

Severus leur tourna le dos et Neville et Ron se sourirent tristement. Malgré tout ce temps, il n'avait pas changé de ce côté-là. Il ne voulait pas que ces anciens élèves voient sa blessure. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de pleurer ? Son filleul allait mourir.

\- On peut sauver Harry. Murmura difficilement Ron.

\- Comment ? S'exclama Neville alors qu'un éclair d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux.

\- Il… C'est Draco qui l'affecte par le biais de la vague. Mais Harry m'a dit un jour que le dragon pouvait la retirer. Il faudrait qu'on l'appelle et qu'on lui demande de nous dire comment le faire. Je sais… que… J'ai envie de les sauver tous les deux, mais si nous échouons… nous pouvons sauver au moins Harry.

Neville hocha douloureusement la tête. Severus ne fit pas un geste. Ron sut qu'il le payerait cher… Mais il préférait voir son ami le haïr que de le perdre.

\- Je vais chercher Merlin.

Ron sortit de la pièce, le cœur lourd. Il n'aimait pas mentir à ses amis. Bon, il n'avait pas vraiment menti mais omettre certaines choses n'était-ce pas comme mentir ? Il voulait prendre seul la responsabilité de cet échec. Il se promit d'attendre le dernier moment. Quand il n'y aura réellement plus d'espoir pour Draco même s'il cela voulait dire continuer à regarder Harry souffrir…

* * *

 **218** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 25 jour.**

* * *

Encore une fois, Camelot brilla sous un soleil rouge. Les morts furent brûlés ou enterrés, les blessés remis sur pied et renvoyés chez eux. Ce jour-là compta un mort de plus. Après une longue tirade d'Arthur sur la traîtrise de Cenred, devant les rois de Mercie et de Nemeth, ce dernier fut décapité sous l'acclamation de toute la foule.

Une grande décision fut prise autour de la table ronde. Le royaume de Cenred ne pouvait se retrouver sans roi. Etant donné que les deux rois avaient aidés Camelot, ils avaient aussi droit de véto. Arthur et Merlin s'étaient mis d'accord, il ne souhaitait pas agrandir plus leur royaume. Le royaume de Nemeth était le plus éloigné, Rodor assura à Arthur qu'il ne souhaitait qu'il soit mal à l'aise. Avec deux parties de son royaume l'entourant, il pourrait se sentir menacer. Merlin le remercia de tout cœur. Quant à la Mercie, le vieil homme proposa tout simplement de placer un homme de confiance sur le trône qui ferait sien le royaume, prêtant allégeance aux trois royaumes et signant le traité de paix.

\- J'ai de tels hommes, avait proposé Arthur, ils ne viennent pas de Camelot, ne sont pas nés ici et n'ont d'allégeance qu'aux royaumes de bien et d'honneur. Mais ils ne sont pas nobles. Encore moins de sang royal.

Après que la bombe fut lâchée, le silence régna. Puis Rodor haussa les épaules et scanda :

\- Le premier de la lignée des rois devait bien venir de gens de la ferme, non ?

Arthur avait souri. Tout le monde fut d'accord. Après une longue discussion entre eux, comprenant les intentions d'Arthur d'amener un quatrième royaume dans la bataille contre Morgana, Blaise avait refusé, Ron ne pouvait tout simplement pas le quitter et Neville était trop timide pour dire oui. Severus avait juste murmuré un :

\- Je le ferais. A une condition.

Et il avait regardé Neville. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il savait qu'il ne partirait pas sans lui, non plus. Le petit homme avait hoché de la tête.

C'est ainsi que le soir même, le royaume eut un nouveau roi. Severus s'empressa de rebaptiser son royaume. Avec un rictus, il l'appela Serpentard et les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, surprenant tout le monde. Il signa le traité de paix, jura allégeance à Camelot, Nemeth et Mercie. Et tout le monde prit congé de Camelot.

Ron et Blaise regardèrent Severus et Neville sur leurs chevaux s'éloigner, presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- On dirait bien, murmura Ron, qu'ils ont déjà choisi.

\- Choisi quoi ? fit le noir sur le même ton en continuant de fixer le dos de Severus.

\- Partir… ou rester…

Le noir se mordit la lèvre.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas encore... Murmura Ron en touchant son bandage.

Il glissa lentement sa main dans celle de son amant et sourit en ne le sentant pas le repousser. Au contraire, il écarta les doigts pour les entremêler et les deux se comblèrent tant cela leur avait manqué.

\- Que t'as dit Severus ? Demanda le roux.

\- De dire à Draco de passer le voir quand il sera guéri.

Ron serra la mâchoire.

Le dragon n'avait pas voulu les aider. Il avait su ce que Ron cachait, qu'Harry lui avait dit non. Il leur avait dit que la potion ne marcherait de toute façon que si les deux hommes étaient d'accord. Ron avait très peu apprécié.

\- Il s'en va alors que son filleul est sur son lit de mort.

\- Il a dit qu'Harry Potter avait la très fâcheuse manie de toujours s'en sortir. Sourit Blaise. Alors il partait l'esprit serein. Son filleul ne mourrait pas tant que le lien qui les unit sera.

Il haussa les épaules. Les deux hommes firent demi-tour quand ils ne purent plus voir leurs amis et se dirigèrent vers le château.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a que Neville pour comprendre cet homme. Que dis-je ce roi maintenant…

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour…

\- J'ai banni ces mots de mon vocabulaire, rit Ron.

Son homme fit autant. Réentendre cela réchauffa considérablement le roux. Il l'arrêta brusquement et le tourna vers lui.

\- Blaise. Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il essayant de contrôler ces émotions. Aucunes… greluches… aucunes guerres, de gestes inconsidérés ou trop téméraires ne pourront changer cela. Je sais ce que je fais. Je sais ce que je veux. Ce que je veux, c'est toi. Et si pour cela tu dois me mettre une laisse, tant pis je l'accepte. Parce que je t'aime.

Le noir éclata de rire. Il hocha la tête, il était tellement heureux et gêné en même temps qu'il n'arrivait pas à le regarder plus de quelques secondes. Ron pencha la tête pour capter son regard.

\- Je t'aime, répéta le roux.

Blaise l'embrassa doucement, posant des baisers papillons sur ses lèvres. Ron eut le ventre tiraillé comme jamais.

\- Arrête de me torturer, souffla-t-il sur sa bouche.

\- Tu aimes les laisses, alors ? Ça peut se faire…

Ron gémit d'indignation obligeant le noir à ajouter :

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon lionceau des bois.

Le roux l'entoura de ses bras, heureux comme jamais. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'Arthur lui avait dit. Cela faisait du bien comme jamais. De le dire comme de l'entendre.

\- Comme Robin des bois, c'est ça ? J'ai compris l'allusion.

\- Que t'es bête, soupira le noir, la tête posée sous son menton.

* * *

 **219** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 26 jour.**

* * *

\- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Gaius.

Ron ne lui répondit pas. A vrai dire, il était concentré sur les deux corps restant de l'infirmerie. Ils mangeaient à peine, respiraient de plus en plus mal. Gaius avait tout essayé, en vain. Draco ne répondait à aucun antidote, aucun sort…

\- Ron, murmura Merlin en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle se voulait rassurante. Malheureusement, il n'y avait absolument rien qui pouvait le rassurer. Blaise n'était pas en meilleur forme. Il tenait l'avant-bras de Draco, le priant de guérir, de faire quelque chose avec sa magie, en vain. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, preuve qu'il l'avait veillé toute la nuit.

\- Ron, répéta un peu plus fortement Gaius en le faisant redescendre sur terre.

\- Oui ? Quoi ?

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Chéri, tu es prêt à voir l'horreur ? Tu m'aimeras toujours après ça ?

Blaise sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Toujours.

\- Bon, alors allons-y.

Gaius enleva le bandage. La blessure était complètement guérie. Il ne restait qu'une horrible cicatrice qui zébrait sa tempe. Blaise, choqué, se leva et le rejoint. Elle était profonde, partait du milieu de son crâne sur le côté gauche jusqu'à son sourcil. Blaise passa un doigt dessus, la frôlant juste, ne sachant pas si elle lui faisait encore mal ou pas.

\- C'est moche ?

\- Affreux, sourit faiblement le noir.

Ron rit. Il attrapa sa main.

\- Ron, répond-nous franchement, que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Elle est plus vielle que notre dernière bataille.

\- J'ai croisé de vilain bandit sur le chemin, soupira Ron. Rien de bien méchant, ils m'ont assommé, je me suis enfui, j'ai rejoint la Mercie, ils m'ont soigné, je suis rentré. Fin de l'histoire.

Blaise hocha la tête. Le roux se leva et serra un peu plus sa main.

\- Je suis fatigué. Toi, tu l'es encore plus. Allons dormir d'accord ?

\- D'accord, soupira le noir.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et Merlin vint s'asseoir au côté de Gaius. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que le docteur du château murmure :

\- Je suis trop vieux pour ses conneries.

Merlin sourit puis se mordit la lèvre. C'était rare de la voir jurer, encore plus de le voir parler de lui en tant que vieil homme. Le magicien regarda à nouveau le bandage et fit la moue.

\- Tu penses qu'il a menti ? Demanda-t-il à son mentor.

\- Non… Mais je suis persuadé qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Ron n'est jamais bien mystérieux. C'est une tête brûlée, téméraire et incroyablement loyale… Mais, pauvre de lui ou merci pour nous, il ne sait absolument pas comment cacher la vérité.

\- Pourquoi nous ne dirait-il pas tout ?

\- Bien souvent, c'est à cause de la honte… Par quelque chose que l'on a fait, ou quelque chose que l'on aurait dû faire, et que nous n'avons pas fait. Ne t'inquiète pas… le jour viendra où il se livrera. Laisse le ruminer ce qu'il considère comme une défaite et quand il sera en paix avec lui-même… Ce sera le bon moment.

Merlin hocha la tête. Gaius se leva et prit son sac.

\- Sans Severus et Neville, les jours vont redevenir bien chargés. Voudrais-tu bien m'aider à préparer une nouvelle potion pour Draco et Harry. Je n'en ai pas parlé devant les deux autres par peur de leur mettre encore de faux espoirs.

\- Oui, allons-y tout de suite.

Ils quittèrent eux aussi la pièce et cette dernière redevint silencieuse. Dans son coin, toujours alité, Harry ouvrit les yeux à demi. Le peu de lumière de la pièce les lui brûlait quand il essayait de les ouvrir complètement. Il tourna la tête pour voir, bien trop loin de lui, la tête blonde de sa Némésis dépasser du drap. Il respirait difficilement.

\- Draco… Murmura-t-il. S'il te plaît réveille-toi.

Il était bien trop loin. Dans un effort qui lui coûta des dizaines de millions de petites aiguilles qui lui fracassait le corps, il se dégagea des draps, s'assit sur le lit puis tomba au sol. Il rampa, lentement, trop lentement, jusqu'au lit du blond et se hissa difficilement dessus. Il prit la main du blond. Un souffle s'insuffla immédiatement sur son corps et le magicien grimaça, serra fortement ses paupières avant de les ouvrir.

\- Enfin… Chuchota le brun.

\- Tu me fais mal, abruti.

Harry se releva encore et monta sur le lit, juste à côté de lui. Il s'allongea par-dessus le drap, se fichant du froid qu'il ressentait. Son corps avait froid, mais depuis qu'il était là, son cœur se réchauffa.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Tu fais quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai si mal ?

\- Parce que tu t'es laissé abusé, débile de magicien à la mords moi le nœud. Tu n'es même pas fichu de te protéger toi-même. C'est incroyable.

\- Arrête de parler autant, tu me fais mal, ragea le blond. Je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi avoir bougé !

Harry sourit et ferma les yeux. Il respira profondément, essayant de calmer les douleurs.

\- On va mourir, chuchota-t-il.

Draco ne répondit rien, le regard dans le vague.

\- Ça fait des jours, ils ne trouvent aucun remède. Continua le brun en prenant son silence pour de la peur.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Le détrompa-t-il sans tremblement dans la voix.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cenred, il m'a dit que la seule façon pour que j'arrête de souffrir est de lâcher prise. Si j'arrête de lutter, je pourrais partir.

\- Alors lâche prise.

\- Harry… Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sinon, tu vas mourir aussi. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Ron a-t-il vu le dragon ? Pour nous enlever la vague.

\- Tu entendais aussi ?

\- Absolument tout. C'était une sorte… de coma éveillé. Je pouvais tout entendre.

Le cœur du brun fit une embardée. Il avait tout entendu… Il savait peut-être tout. Quelque part au fond de lui se rassura. Il savait tout. Peut-être pouvait-il maintenant se laisser aller ?

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit non ? Il faut qu'il nous enlève la vague. Je lâcherais prise après.

\- J'en ai marre d'avoir mal. S'il te plaît arrête ça.

Il détournait la conversation. Le lit était petit, un mouvement de plus le fit plonger son visage dans sa nuque. Ils étaient maintenant si proches. Plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

\- Tu es complètement fou. Je ne t'emmènerais pas avec moi.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais que j'arrête de fuir ?

Le blond ne dit rien. Oui, c'était peut-être le moment de se laisser aller. Le moment de tout lui avouer. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne se sentait presque plus gêné. Il pourrait peut-être lui dire la vérité. Il pourrait… espérer entendre… ce qu'il voulait entendre. Mais que souhaitait-il réellement entendre ? Il se cacha un peu plus, et ce n'est qu'une toute petite voix étouffée que Draco reconnut dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Je suis gay, Draco. J'aime les hommes.

\- Je crois bien être au courant.

\- Tu es beau, j'aime te voir… Enfin, tu comprends. Alors…

\- Moi aussi.

\- Justement, c'est pour ça que j'ai peur que tu…

\- Je sais. Harry, j'aime te voir depuis des années.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, accusa le coup espérant ne pas avoir mal comprit. Soudain, il entendit son rire cristallin et son cœur se serra. Il lui avait tellement manqué ce rire. Il le trouva soudainement plus magnifique que jamais. Surement la douleur qui le faisait divaguer. Il referma lentement les yeux, sentant son cœur battre encore contre ses oreilles. Avait-il juste raconté une blague ?

\- Tu sais ce que j'avais prévu. T'enfermer dans une salle pour pouvoir te parler et être sûr que tu ne partes pas. Et finalement, nous sommes enfermés dans notre propre corps. Si ce n'est pas magique.

\- Dit le magicien. Railla le brun.

Du sang coula d'entre les lèvres du blond et le brun fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir, il l'avait senti, ça et la douleur qui le parsema l'espace d'un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai essayé de nous soigner. Apparemment, ça m'a juste détruit deux trois veines.

\- Tu es complètement fou. L'accusa-t-il à son tour.

\- C'est de ta faute…

Le silence pesant revient. Harry finit par se décaler. Il voulait le voir. Le sang coulait bien sur le coin de sa bouche, mais il était trop faible pour l'essuyer. Draco tourna la tête vers lui et sourit lentement. Ils se regardaient, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Comme s'ils avaient envie que la dernière image qu'ils aient du monde des vivants soit l'un et l'autre.

\- On va en parler ou tu voulais juste qu'on meure l'un à côté de l'autre ? Murmura le blond.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais.

\- En effet, parce que chaque fois que j'ai voulu parler tu as fui.

\- J'avais peur.

\- Je sais. Et tu ressens quoi là ?

\- Moi ? J'ai mal… Et je me dis que si je meure avec toi, ce n'est pas bien grave. Ce sera toujours mieux que de te voir mourir seul.

\- D'accord, hocha Draco. Alors la vague doit être concentrée à te faire ressentir au maximum ma douleur parce que ce n'est pas du tout ce que je ressens. Moi, j'essaye de me rassurer en me disant que si je meurs, tu ne me suivras pas. Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'on ne ressent pas la même chose.

\- Et pourtant… C'est un peu pareil. On n'a envie tous les deux de protéger l'autre. Mais j'ai un plus…

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu étais jaloux. D'Érine.

\- Ferme-là…

\- Je le sais que tu l'étais. Ce qui m'a plu, en vrai. Énormément. Cela voulait dire que tu t'intéressais enfin à moi.

Draco prit une grande inspiration. Une respiration douloureuse. Mais ce qu'il avait à dire le serait d'autant plus alors tant pis. Harry resta accroché à ses lèvres, il attendait… Il ne savait pas quoi encore, mais il attendait…

\- Harry, depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, bien des choses ont changé. Moi, quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, j'ai remarqué combien m'énerver après toi était la seule façon de te garder auprès de moi. De me démarquer des autres. Je ne pouvais être ton meilleur ami, je serais ton meilleur ennemi. C'est sûrement ce à quoi j'ai pensé quand j'étais plus jeune. Et finalement cette vraie raison fut perdue dans le temps, remplacée par « nous sommes ennemis, parce que c'est comme ça ». Et puis ce voyage… tout a changé. Nous sommes devenus amis. Ce fut long, chaotique, cela nous a pris des mois. Et tu me diras que cela aurait pu être à cause de la vague. Mais je ne le crois pas vraiment. La vague nous avait déjà trahis. J'ai choisi d'être ton ami…

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt. Mais… J'ai aussi choisi…

Le blond sourit, vraiment heureux. Harry attendait encore. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi, mais quelque chose dans sa tête lui dit qu'il s'en rapprochait. Alors il attendait.

\- Et j'ai aussi choisi de t'aimer, Harry. Tu n'as rien fait qui aurait pu me pousser à cela. Je ne veux pas partir…Sans que tu le saches…

Les informations allaient et venaient, les pensées d'Harry se bousculaient dans sa tête. Oui, il sentait qu'il n'avait bientôt plus besoin d'attendre.

\- Qu'on parte… Murmura finalement le brun. J'espère de tout cœur que là où nous irons, Avalon, le paradis ou qu'importe le nom qu'on lui donne, on se retrouvera.

\- On se retrouvera… Acquiesça le blond. Je ne fais aucun doute là-dessus.

Harry lui sourit enfin. Il était si triste de connaître ce bonheur aux portes de la mort, mais il s'en fichait. Il supprima les quelques centimètres de trop qui les séparaient pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait plus besoin d'attendre, c'était certain. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Quelque chose au goût métallique, délicieux et tendre. Draco posa une main sur sa joue. Il l'embrassait, oubliant l'espace d'un instant la douleur. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Et Draco lâcha prise…

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Camelot a gagné certes, mais il vous faudra patienter le chapitre suivant pour connaître le sort de nos deux héros préférés. En attendant, j'espère que ce petit moment tout calme, entre eux vous aura plu. Auriez-vous parié sur Rogue et Neville comme rois de Cenred ? Hihi. Alors, à votre avis, qu'est-il arrivé à Ron alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Mercie ?**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	22. Amnésie

_**RAR : Celeste31 : Coucou, si, si, je peux le faire. Et je vais même le faire 2 fois ! Hihi ! Merci pour ta review.**_

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :** Amnésie.

* * *

 **220** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 27 jour.**

* * *

Merlin posa la petite couronne sur sa tête, se regardant à travers la glace. Elle saillait son front à merveille, lui donnant ce petit côté assuré qui lui manquait tant autrefois. Son reflet devint flou alors qu'il vit la tête d'Arthur embrumée sortir des nombreux coussins. Il bailla, se gratta les yeux avant de remarquer son mari, debout et déjà prêt à commencer la journée. Merlin lui sourit doucement.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un loir, bailla-t-il encore. Où vas-tu de si bonne heure ?

\- Voir si la potion de Gaius est terminée et l'état d'Harry et Draco. Je passerai ensuite à l'atelier regarder s'il y a quelques demandes du peuple.

\- Tout un programme.

Le blond se leva et s'approcha, collant son torse nu sur lui. Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de rejoindre la baignoire.

\- Vivement que la chasse reprenne, rit dans sa barbe le brun.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ? Tu détestes la chasse.

\- Tu t'empâtes.

Le blond resta un moment choqué puis fronça les sourcils et regarda son nombril. Merlin rit un peu plus de sa blague. Ce n'était pas la vérité, mais il aimait tant voir son visage victimisé par ses propos.

\- N'importe quoi. Non, tu trouves ? Sérieux ?

Merlin éclata de rire et le blond attrapa rapidement un coussin. Il lui lança. Merlin le dévia d'un mouvement de la main en attrapa un autre magiquement et Arthur se le reçut en pleine tête dans un bruit étouffé. L'enchanteur referma vite la porte et partit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il devenait de plus en plus fort, de jours en jours. Il se rappelait son arrivée à Camelot. Le moindre sort lui coûtait des heures d'entrainement et bien trop d'énergie. Maintenant il faisait voler des objets avec une facilité déconcertante. En grande partie grâce à Draco.

C'était à double tranchant. Il se souvint de sa perte de contrôle face à Morgana… Et rien ne lui envia de recommencer. Bizarrement quand il se faisait aider par un autre sorcier, il gardait parfaitement le contrôle. Comme avec Neville, il y a quelques jours. Sa joie de vivre allait drôlement lui manquer.

Merlin arriva dans l'atelier. Il vit la marmite, toujours en train de fumer. La potion à l'intérieur avait changé de couleur, passant à un rose pâle, signe qu'elle était prête. Il vit ensuite Gaius, installé sur la table, le regard ailleurs, presque hagard.

\- Gaius, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta le roi.

Le vieil homme, inconscient de sa présence, soupira et Merlin put voir à quel point il était dans une détresse intérieure.

\- Gaius ?

Il sursauta en sentant sa main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Merlin ? Dit-il sans le voir vraiment. Tu pourrais t'annoncer quand tu entres.

\- Je te demandais si tu allais bien ? Répéta-t-il sans répondre.

\- Non… Rien ne va.

Il lui montra deux coupes posées devant lui.

\- Cela ne fonctionne pas ! Nous avons tout essayé ! Tout ! Rien ne fonctionne. Je ne comprends pas. Et Cenred est mort sans nous lâcher le nom de son maudit poison. Severus ne doit toujours pas être arrivé à Serpentard. Il aurait peut-être trouvé dans ses différentes archives. J'ai cette mauvaise impression que le temps vient à manquer.

\- Calme-toi, Gaius. Commençons par aller voir comment ils vont, d'accord ? Nous aurons déjà une information sur cela.

\- Tu veux dire que nous saurons s'ils vont bientôt mourir !

Merlin le regarda, avec un léger étonnement, se lever par dépit et remettre sa robe correctement avant de le suivre. C'était l'une des rares fois où Gaius lui montrer tant de tristesse et d'absolution dans ses mots. Il avait réellement perdu tout espoir et cela le toucha plus que tout. Il devait réellement s'être épris des visiteurs du futur. Comme chacun d'eux d'ailleurs.

\- Gaius… Nous devons nous préparer au pire. Même si nous le voudrions, nous ne sommes pas tout puissant. Si c'était le cas, nous rendrions immortels nos proches.

Le vieil homme prit ses paroles un instant silencieusement, avant d'avoir un petit rictus amusé.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu si sage, toi que je considère encore comme mon enfant ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi-même, sourit le brun. Peut-être depuis que rendre la vie impossible à Arthur n'est plus l'un de mes passe-temps préférés.

Ils rirent légèrement mais c'est le cœur aux bords des lèvres que Merlin poussa la porte. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il la poussait ainsi, il ne s'y faisait jamais. Il avait toujours peur de ce qu'il trouverait derrière. Ses amis encore malades, guéris ou bien… pire. Gaius entra et ils eurent la bonne surprise de voir qu'Harry n'était plus dans son lit mais maintenant dans celui de Draco. Il n'avait pas eu la force de retirer les draps pour s'y mettre dessus.

Allongés sur le côté, ils se faisaient face comme s'ils avaient eu une longue conversation. Merlin fronça les sourcils, ses sentiments basculant entre la peur et l'excitation. Harry avait eu la force de se lever. Due par une guérison ou l'envie de lui dire au revoir avant de mourir ?

C'est réellement à pas de velours que les deux hommes s'approchèrent des alités avec cette désagréable impression qu'une autre mauvaise nouvelle allait bientôt parcourir les murs du château. Gaius pencha une main tremblante sur la main du brun, le plus proche, posa son pouce sur son poignet puis fit de même avec celui de Draco. Il regarda ensuite Merlin et lui sourit faiblement. Ce dernier avait les larmes qui allaient surgir, puis il sursauta quand il vit le brun bouger, grognant de mécontentement.

\- Aide-moi à le mettre sous la couette.

L'enchanteur le prit par les pieds et ils le glissèrent à l'intérieur. Harry eut l'air beaucoup mieux. Il se rapprocha seul du blond qui machinalement entoura sa tête de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Espérons qu'il ne l'étouffe pas. Rit sereinement Gaius.

Merlin acquiesça, frottant ses yeux déjà devenus rouges. Le soulagement pouvait se lire sur son visage. Ils ne souffraient plus. Ils bougeaient sans grimacer, ils respiraient sans gémir. C'était comme s'ils dormaient paisiblement. Gaius l'affirma après plusieurs minutes à les ausculter en essayant de les bouger le moins possible.

\- C'est incroyable, murmura-t-il.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Ils… Ils n'ont plus rien. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien eu. Le poison de Draco a disparu et Harry n'a aucune séquelle. Comment ont-ils fait ?

\- La vague, murmura Merlin. Bien sûr, nous sommes bêtes ! La vague les protège de tout ! Elle les rappelle à l'ordre, elle les aide. Elle ne voudra sûrement pas qu'ils meurent avant qu'ils n'interviennent pour sauver Arthur. Nous aurions dû les rapprocher depuis le début.

Gaius hocha la tête, toujours aussi hébété. Personne n'avait pensé à cette possibilité, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'était bien la vague qui infligeait les mêmes dégâts corporaux à Harry alors que c'était Draco qui souffrait.

\- Nous verrons à leur réveil. Jusque-là, je vais faire ma tournée dans la ville avant de revenir les veiller.

Merlin hocha la tête et sortit aussi. Lui aussi avait beaucoup de chose à faire.

* * *

 **220** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 27 jour.**

* * *

Ce n'est que dans l'après-midi que Draco se réveilla. Il le fit avec beaucoup de douceur. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il était piégé dans un corps de douleur qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir ce que c'était. Et c'est pourquoi il ressentit cette délivrance comme la plus douce de toute. La deuxième chose qui l'intrigua était le corps dans ses bras. Il le serrait comme s'il avait peur de le perdre.

Il recula légèrement la tête pour ne voir que la touffe brune bien trop emmêlée d'Harry. Il resta coi un moment, les pensées bien trop embrumées pour y réfléchir correctement. Soit il rêvait encore, soit il était mort et il avait enfin atteint le Paradis avec son amour maintenant plus trop secret à ses côtés. Malheureusement, il comprit qu'il était encore bien vivant, à moins que le paradis ressemble trait pour trait à l'infirmerie de Gaius. Ils étaient devenus des fantômes ?

\- Tu respires trop fort, grogna le brun comme pour le contredire.

Interdit, Draco retint sa respiration. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire pour qu'il ne se réveille pas d'un coup et s'enfuit en courant comme à chaque fois.

\- J'ai chaud, souffla-t-il encore.

\- Désolé, murmura le blond encore désemparé.

Le brun grogna encore, frottant son nez contre son cou. Il serra sa chemise dans sa main.

\- On est mort, alors ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas… Tu te souviens de quoi ?

\- Un truc blanc, une sorte de lumière qui nous a entouré, puis plus rien.

Il marmonnait encore, ne desserrant ni les dents ni les yeux. Et Draco eut l'envie de croire qu'il n'avait juste pas envie de se lever et donc de sortir de ses bras. Il se rassura ainsi et posa de nouveau son menton contre le haut de son crâne.

\- On devrait être mort… J'ai arrêté de lutter contre le poison. Je ne vois qu'une chose qui aurait pu nous sauver. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Je veux dire… Enfin tu sais !

\- Je sais juste que tu sens incroyablement bon. Murmura Harry.

Draco rosit des joues. Il sourit, de plus en plus apaisé par les réactions du brun. Il sentit les joues du brun bouger contre la peau de son cou. Il souriait aussi.

\- Elle est partie ? La vague. Pourquoi je ne te sens plus en moi ?

\- Ca peut s'arranger, chuchota le blond.

Il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant s'il n'avait pas dépassé la ligne de conduite. Cependant, Harry rit doucement.

\- Je rêve, voilà que Draco Malfoy fait des allusions sexuelles à un homme. Je crois que tu as un peu trop trainé avec Blaise. Ou moi. Je ne sais pas encore, laisse-moi réfléchir…

\- Arrête de faire des phrases aussi longues, tu me fatigues.

Ils rirent.

\- On est passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe, cette fois-ci.

\- Il n'y a pas que des mauvais côtés à notre aventure, se risqua le blond.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai pu remarquer à quel point tu es confortable.

\- Tu ne l'as remarqué que maintenant ? Je croyais que te servir de moi comme coussin de chute était ton habitude.

\- Rappelle-moi qui est tombé sur l'autre la dernière fois ?

Le blond réfléchit puis il murmura :

\- C'était toi.

\- Ah oui, rit Harry en se souvenant de la fois dans la neige. C'était moi. Mais tu l'avais cherché, tu m'avais fait tomber.

Draco n'arrivait plus à détacher les yeux de son corps. Il n'eut jamais autant envie de savoir ce que pouvait ressentir le brun à cet instant. Était-il réellement heureux ? Avait-il toujours envie de lui ? Devait-il prendre son affection pour argent comptant, ou juste l'immense reconnaissance de ne pas les avoir fait tuer ?

\- On a perdu la vague… Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

Le brun se contenta d'hocher péniblement la tête. Draco releva à nouveau la sienne pour regarder autour de lui. Le silence était d'or dans la pièce et pourtant, il pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas seul. Sûrement qu'Harry aussi, mais il semblait que cela ne le dérangeait pas. En vrai… Il donnait l'impression que rien ne le dérangeait. Et surtout, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, se cachant à demi dans sa chemise.

\- Harry… Tu comptes à ce qu'on passe la journée ici ? Trois jours, ce n'est pas excessif pour toi ?

\- Mais… Laisse-moi profiter encore un peu.

\- Profiter de… ?

\- De ce rêve. Je sais que si je me lève, je me réveillerai. Tu seras là… Sûrement… différent.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. En vrai, il n'était pas du tout aussi serein qu'il le laissait paraître. Il avait les mêmes appréhensions que lui. C'était vrai que ce qui le faisait fuir, c'était la peur que son désir ne provienne que du lien qui les unissait. Le blond sourit tendrement. C'était le moment ou jamais de bien lui faire comprendre que non. Il se dégagea, un peu maladroitement, repoussant sa tête pour la prendre entre ses mains, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux, rien à voir avec leur dernier douloureux baiser. C'était bon, comme celui qu'il avait partagé dans la neige.

Il lui répondit, le pressant à son tour. Mais le blond l'arrêta là, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se perde.

\- Ce rêve est vraiment bien, torride, comme je les aime.

\- Harry… soupira Draco. Ouvres les yeux. Je suis bien réel, nous sommes toujours en vie, nous n'avons plus la vague et j'ai toujours envie de sortir avec toi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux… et les referma aussitôt, ébloui par le peu de lumière. Il grimaça avant de les rouvrir plus lentement. Le blond put enfin rencontrer ses deux lagons émeraudes, brillants comme jamais.

\- Tu as bien entendu apparemment.

\- D'accord.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux bien essayer.

\- Essayer quoi ?

\- Toi et moi.

Il avait chuchoté comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret tabou. Des papillons commencèrent à s'élever dans le ventre du blond. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était suffisant. Après tout, s'embrasser avait été leur premier pas, ils venaient de faire le deuxième. Et il semblerait qu'ils avaient tous les deux envie de voir où ce chemin les mènerait. Draco lui sourit et posa un furtif baiser de plus sur ses lèvres avant de se relever.

Il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à force de ne pas bouger. Il se leva, poussant son tout nouveau petit ami à faire de même et s'étira comme un chat, profitant de chacune de ses sensations de craquement dans son corps. C'était exaltant. Soudain, il se stoppa net et se retourna. Harry avait les yeux baissés au sol, le rouge aux joues et se pinçait les lèvres de ses dents. Il eut exactement la même réaction. Relevant subitement la tête, ils se regardèrent bêtement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es heureux.

\- Tu es… excité ? Pourquoi tu es excité ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Harry éclata de rire et se leva. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se dressa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour lui arracher un baiser.

\- C'est la plus belle chute de rein que j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprécier jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Draco rougit puis détourna la conversation, légèrement désemparé.

\- Elle est toujours là, finalement.

\- Je crois juste qu'elle est trop fatiguée. Comme si elle avait utilisé toute son énergie pour nous sauver.

\- Est-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Cela veut dire que malgré la mort de Cenred, Arthur est toujours en danger.

\- Ou qu'il n'a pas fini d'accomplir ce qu'il doit accomplir.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai bien l'impression que cela rime avec la mort de Morgana.

\- Malheureusement… Je l'avais presque oubliée celle-là.

Harry se retourna vers l'entrée. Il passa devant les autres lits puis ils purent enfin voir qui était présent avec eux et surtout pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le pauvre Gaius était là, les yeux fermés, et reposait sur sa chaise, les doigts croisés sur son ventre.

\- Tu parles d'une veillée, s'exclama Draco. Je crois qu'on aurait pu mourir trois fois avant qu'il ne se réveille.

\- Je suis réveillé, s'exclama le vieil homme en les faisant tous deux sursauter. Je voulais juste vous faire croire que je n'avais pas tout entendu de vos ébats d'hommes d'âges trop mûrs pour comprendre que la vie est courte et qu'il faut toujours en profiter tant que nous sommes sur cette terre.

Harry éclata de rire alors que Draco avait le rouge aux joues. Il marmonna un désolé alors que Gaius se levait pour venir prendre l'assassin dans ses bras.

\- Quelle peur vous nous avez fait. Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir en si bonne santé.

Il prit à son tour Draco dans ses bras. Peu habitué à ce rapport amical, le blond se laissa tout de même faire bien qu'assez distant.

\- La vague alors ? Désolé de vous avoir laissé souffrir autant de temps. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait faire de tels miracles.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Gaius. Elle a toujours été présente sous la forme la plus semblable à nos sentiments l'un en vers l'autre…

Harry plissa les yeux et regarda Draco. Elle faisait tout exploser quand il se faisait la guerre ou faisait apparaître des fleurs quand il s'appréciait. Et quand c'était la fin, il avait souhaité que Draco ne meure pas et inversement. Pour eux c'était l'explication la plus plausible.

\- Elle n'a jamais eu de conscience propre…

\- Elle n'est que le reflet de nos sentiments l'un vers l'autre.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu meures…

Gaius se mit à admirer le plafond, se sentant encore une fois de trop. Combien de temps comptaient-ils attendre avant de se rendre compte à quel point ils s'aimaient ? Harry sourit doucement et Draco rougit en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Allons voir les autres, nous leur ferons la surprise.

\- Formidable, s'exclama Gaius en les pressant dehors. Allons-y ! Ron et Blaise sont morts d'inquiétude.

C'est tout en rire que les trois se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers la salle du trône où ils espéraient trouver Arthur et Merlin en premier lieu. Draco regarda du coin de l'œil son homologue. Ils avaient fait un énorme pas en avant. La vague était bien trop fatigué pour lui permettre de sentir ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, comme les premiers jours où elle n'était encore que le synonyme d'un tremblement de terre, mais il y avait ce quelque chose dans ces yeux qui un jour avait arrêté de briller et qui maintenant flamboyait comme jamais. Il espéra que c'était ce à quoi il pensait.

Le blond osa. Il préférait un refus que de ne pas avoir tenté et qu'Harry lui aurait en fait accordé. Discrètement afin de ne pas tous les mettre mal à l'aise, il glissa ses doigts entre les siens. C'était furtif, doucereux et sûrement que personne ne pourrait le voir mais pour lui c'était suffisant. Le brun ne dit rien, il se mordit la lèvre. Draco était conscient que tout cela était fou, mais il s'en fichait, car à cet instant, après des mois de lamentations, il tenait son amour plus vraiment secret par la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reçurent à nouveau des embrassades, chaleureuses par Arthur, un peu trop humides par Merlin. Les chevaliers et même les serviteurs leurs souhaitaient la bienvenue parmi les vivants. C'est à cet instant que les deux revenants eurent les plus ou moins tristes nouvelles qu'ils leur avaient sciemment cachés pensant que ce n'était pas bon pour leur rétablissement. Autant Draco fut heureux pour son parrain, autant Harry fut très touché de savoir Neville loin d'eux même s'il était sûr et certain qu'ils prendraient soin d'eux.

\- Où sont Blaise et Ron ?

\- Blaise ne devrait pas tarder, hocha Merlin. Il était en poste dans la zone est du château.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'avez pas levé la quarantaine ?

\- Non, tant que nous n'aurons pas de retour de Neville et Severus, nous restons ainsi.

\- Ron est parti ce matin. Je ne sais pas où… D'ailleurs, c'est étrange. Il a pour habitude de toujours nous informer de ses déplacements.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Draco le regarda longuement. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était debout que depuis quelques minutes mais il avait l'air de vouloir revêtir sa tenue d'assassin incessamment sous peu. Le blond ne comptait pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Tant qu'il ne pouvait plus le sentir, il n'aurait aucune garantie qu'il allait bien.

\- Alors vous ! S'écria Blaise, dans son armure étincelante. Vous êtes les pires salopards du monde ! Nous faire un coup pareil. J'étais déjà en train de monter un autel à votre effigie. Il faudra le détruire maintenant.

\- Garde-le, Blaise. Pour quand tu te rendras enfin compte que je suis un dieu vivant.

\- Modestie te revoilà !

Blaise l'embrassa, le serrant encore plus fort que tous les autres. Il fit de même avec Harry.

\- Si vous avez décidé d'arrêter de vous faire passer pour morts à tout bout de champs, peut-être pourriez-vous aider quelque peu Camelot !

\- Mais nous étions persuadés qu'elle était déjà entre de bonnes mains avec toi, chevalier. Sourit le brun.

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous voir, rit le noir. Sans votre teint blafard, toute cette sueur et cette odeur malodorante… Ah non, non, pour l'odeur, ce n'est pas encore ça. Peut-être qu'une douche est de mise, les gars.

\- J'en rêve, soupira le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'attendons-nous pour y aller. Peut-être que Ron rentrera entre temps.

Harry hocha même si son petit-ami put voir qu'il n'était pas du tout serein. Lui non plus ne l'était pas en vrai. La douche… Seul ou à deux ?

* * *

 **220** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 27 jour.**

* * *

Dans la tête de Ron, il n'y avait rien. C'était le vide total. Il était en train de marcher, la capuche de sa grosse veste à fourrure rabattue sur ses fines oreilles rouges, faisant de grands pas dans la couche de neige de plus en plus conséquente. Une fine buée sortait de sa bouche déjà légèrement bleutée par le froid. Il ne pourrait dire depuis combien de temps il marchait, il ne savait à combien de lieues il était de Camelot. Il n'avait plus de pensées du tout.

Il regardait droit devant lui, comme si la route qu'il empruntait était toute tracée. Puis il finit par s'arrêter et attendre. Il y eut un bruit de branche cassée, de neige aplatie, de pas qui avançaient vers lui mais il ne fit rien. Il se contenta d'attendre, regardant l'endroit d'où sortit un jeune garçon d'à peine dix ans. Le roux ne fit rien, le laissa le rejoindre et prendre sa main emmitouflée dans des gants de la sienne, nue.

\- Allons-y, murmura l'enfant.

Ron fit demi-tour et ils avancèrent de nouveau. Impossible pour Ron de lui dire quoi que ce soit, de s'en aller en fuyant ou juste de se défaire de cette main dans la sienne, car dans sa tête, il n'y avait rien. Le vide total. Il continuait de marcher, regardant droit devant lui, comme si la route qu'il empruntait avait été toute tracée…

* * *

 **220** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 27 jour.**

* * *

La douche se fit seule. Cela n'aurait pas dérangé Harry, il l'avait vu dans son regard. Mais pour lui, il n'était pas encore prêt. Il avait beau se dire qu'il était fol amoureux de cet homme, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Et même si cela l'intriguait grandement, la peur restait là. La peur de l'inconnu, du nouveau, de savoir qu'il pourrait se faire… Il réprima un tremblement. Il avait donc peur. Harry ne lui avait pas tint rigueur et contre toute attente, avait juste ri, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Même sans la vague, il restait une certaine connexion entre eux. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, il ne pouvait le nier.

Encore une fois, il le surprit plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Sa gêne ne dura que quelques heures, voire bien moins. Il avait d'abord glissé ses doigts entre les siens, doucement, attendant un refus. Et quand il ne vit rien venir, Harry recommença à lui parler, comme avant. Le sourire plus grand. Lui, il n'avait plus peur. Et Draco commença à se décanter, apaisé par le doux son de son rire, et sa nature redevenue complètement normale. Ils ne se lâchèrent que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Ils avaient une faim de loup. Draco s'attrista en pensant à Ciel, sûrement partit avec Neville et Rogue. Ce gros loup lui manquera, autant que son parrain et le Griffondor.

\- On peut aller les voir quand on veut… Murmura Harry en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le banc.

\- Comment sais-tu que… ?

\- Pur déduction. Tu regardais la place de Neville et Rogue. Ils vont me manquer aussi.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et s'exclama :

\- Un Portoloin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois… Je crois que je pourrais en fabriquer un.

\- Mais… Comment ?

\- J'ai la puissance nécessaire et les livres de magie que je dévore possèdent toutes les bases. Je suis sûr que je pourrais y arriver.

\- D'accord, hocha le brun, légèrement inquiet. Mais fait attention, je ne veux pas te voir désartibuler.

\- Tu penses que je n'y arriverai pas ?

\- Nous n'arrivons pas à transplaner ici, comme si cette magie-là n'existait pas, ou n'existe pas encore, alors un Portoloin… Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, mais ce monde…

\- Qu'a-t-il ce monde ?

Harry regarda le fond de la pièce comme plongé dans ses pensées l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Je ne sais pas… Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'appartient pas au passé… Comme… hors de notre temps… Ou complètement décalé.

Draco haussa un sourcil sans comprendre. Cela ramena Harry sur Terre qui rit et s'excusa.

\- C'est comme si nous étions là, dans une vie réelle avec des souvenirs irréels… Ce n'est pas plus mal sachant que nous passerons le reste de notre vie ici, non ?

\- Oui… Répondit le blond. Tu as raison, parfois j'oublie aussi que nous venons d'un monde où il existait un mage pire que Morgana.

\- Et encore, Voldemort n'a jamais invoqué de démon, lui.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, rit Draco en buvant un peu de vin.

Le brun rit de bon cœur avec lui et ils mangèrent, assouvissant un appétit d'une semaine. Le gruau de Gaius, loin d'être appétissant n'était pas rassasiant non plus. C'est à ce moment que Ron pénétra la pièce, encore vêtu de ses lourds manteaux de froid couvert de neige. Il avait le visage rougi mais les yeux pétillants. Il s'approcha d'eux et les engloba tous les deux par derrière de ses grands bras. Draco écarquilla les yeux. A quel moment Ron était-il devenu si grand et si massif. D'accord, il avait toujours était plus galbé que lui mais là, ça en devenait impressionnant. Il avait l'impression de faire deux fois moins sa taille en largeur.

\- Ron, rit le brun, tu nous mets de la neige dessus !

\- Ferme-là, idiot ! Tu n'as pas réussi à mourir et c'est à moi que tu donnes des leçons !

C'eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire au blond. Ron les lâcha et se hâta de retirer ses vêtements et de les déposer lourdement sur la table, se fichant de mettre le bazar. Il s'assit devant eux, tout sourire. Harry et Draco le regarda un instant, dévisageant sa balafre qui zébrait son front mais il ne les laissèrent pas le temps de s'en inquiéter.

\- Alors ? Comment vous allez ? Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Nous ? On a rien fait du tout. C'est la vague.

\- Je ne voulais qu'il meure.

\- Et je ne le voulais pas non plus.

\- Alors elle s'est empressée d'exaucer notre souhait.

\- Comme toujours.

\- Stop ! S'exclama Ron. Vous commencez à parler comme mes frères autrefois. C'est désagréable.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire, vite suivi de Ron.

\- Alors, c'est officiel ? Tous les deux ?

Draco se cacha derrière son vin en se raclant la gorge alors qu'Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Il faut encore que je le dévergonde mais sinon oui… C'est officiel.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, en le regardant de haut. Facile en sachant qu'il faisait une demi tête de plus que lui.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry. C'est mon meilleur ami. Je ne peux rien lui cacher.

Draco hocha négativement la tête avant de reprendre son repas sans rien dire. Le roux eut une expression soudaine, mi-inquiète, mi-embarrassée.

\- En parlant de rien te cacher… Harry… Draco… Il faut que vous m'aidiez.

Au vu de son air sérieux, les deux l'écoutèrent avec soucis.

\- C'est en rapport avec ton incommensurable envie de porter la même cicatrice que l'imbécile à côté de moi ?

Ron sourit, s'apaisant légèrement.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tes remarques sarcastiques et déplacées m'avaient manqué. Quand je suis parti en Mercie, je me suis fait attaquer par une femme. C'est elle qui m'a fait ça. Puis plus rien… Le trou noir.

\- Ce n'était pas des bandits alors ?

\- Non… Je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard, j'étais sur mon cheval et je reprenais la route, le visage en sang. Je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui est passé entre temps.

\- Choc post-traumatique ?

\- J'y ai cru… Mais… Aujourd'hui… Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait non plus.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'étais avec Blaise, il s'est levé, s'est habillé pour aller prendre sa garde et quand il a refermé la porte… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Je me réveille à nouveau, dans le château, et il semblerait que je sois allé dehors.

Il montra d'un coup de tête les manteaux dans la neige avait fondu pour ne laisser qu'une longue flaque d'eau.

\- Le trou noir. Draco, tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort qui me permet de savoir ce que j'ai fait dehors ? Pourquoi j'ai ses absences… ? Je suis sûr qu'elle m'a fait quelque chose. La jeune femme dans les bois.

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- Je vais regarder si je trouve quelque chose. Je vais demander de l'aide à Gaius puisque Neville et Severus ne sont plus là.

\- Merci…

Harry fit la moue et se leva.

\- Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller. La tempête n'a peut-être pas encore tout effacé. Nous allons essayer de refaire ton parcours. Cela nous mènera peut-être à une réponse en attendant…

Draco l'attrapa soudainement par la manche et le brun baissa la tête. Il fut choqué et triste l'espace d'un instant de retrouver ce visage si froid qu'autrefois il avait appris à détester. Aucun sentiment, il ne sentait rien non plus. Comment devait-il prendre ce geste ? Puis il changea, du tout au tout. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que tu as compris ? Maintenant, quand tu es loin, c'est ce que je ressens. Alors fais attention.

\- Je ne prendrais aucun risque. Si nous trouvons quelque chose nous reviendrons immédiatement prévenir les rois et la garde.

Draco hocha la tête et le lâcha. Il se leva de table, s'apprêta à ranger machinalement quand le brun le stoppa en lui prenant la main et le tourna vers lui. C'est qu'il en avait de la force dans ce tout petit corps, Draco réussit à ne pas rire à sa propre blague. Surtout que le brun avait l'air d'être tout à fait sérieux.

\- Je ne prendrais aucun risque, lui souffla-t-il d'un ton plus solennel.

Puis il se suréleva pour poser un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Le blond eut un brusque coup de chaud mais ne se priva pas pour lui répondre. Malheureusement, ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté car il le regarda partir avec encore plus d'inquiétude. Il n'était pas du tout prêt à le perdre. Encore…

\- Ah ! Et… Draco… l'arrêta avec hésitation Ron avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Si jamais… Si Blaise ne pouvait ne pas être au courant avant… qu'on sache exactement ce que j'ai fait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-il. Je ne lui dirais rien. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire de toute manière.

\- Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter pour rien, prétendit-il.

Le blond hocha la tête même s'il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il ne voulait juste pas à avoir trop honte de lui annoncer qu'il aurait pu commettre un acte inavouable. Et il le comprenait tout à fait. Il n'en avait fait que trop d'en sa vie antérieure. Des choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'Harry connaisse. Des choses qui le hantaient de moins en moins depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Le brun avait raison… C'est comme si leur mémoire venait à s'effacer doucement, doucement. Etait-ce parce qu'ils avaient refusé de rentrer ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Plus pour lui en tout cas.

Draco rejoint, seul, l'atelier de Merlin où il retrouva Gaius. Il lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il comptait faire et le vieil homme s'empressa de lui donner un coup de main, des bouquins déjà en main.

\- Le Véritasérum ? Demanda-t-il évasivement tout en lisant.

\- Non, cela ne peut fonctionner que si on est conscient de nos souvenirs. Par exemple, si on s'enlève des pensées, on ne peut pas les dévoiler. Ce fut souvent utilisé pendant la guerre par l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- S'enlever des pensées ? Dit Gaius, curieux.

\- Oui, avec la Pensine.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Draco sourit et hocha la tête.

* * *

 **222** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 29 jour.**

* * *

Merlin entra dans la chambre lentement. Celle-ci était toujours plongée dans le noir. Arthur n'avait pas bougé d'une semelle. Il pouvait l'entendre respirer de là. Le blond était alité depuis la veille. Gaius avait diagnostiqué une grippe. Le magicien s'assit sur le lit et posa une main sur son front brûlant. Il prit le torchon dans la bassine d'eau à côté et le pressa avant de le poser le long de son front. Arthur ouvrit les yeux, apaisé par le froid.

\- Eh…

\- Salut. Ça ne va pas mieux apparemment. Même avec le remède miracle de Gaius et Draco.

\- J'irais mieux demain, c'est promis.

\- Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir. Tu sais que je ne les aime pas du tout.

\- Je t'aime moi, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Merlin sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Oui, ça l'est.

\- C'est exaspérant… Soupira le blond en refermant les yeux.

\- De quoi ?

\- Chaque fois que quelqu'un guéri, j'ai l'impression qu'un autre tombe malade ! Morgana ne pourrait pas se contenter d'une grande et glorieuse bataille ? Un gagnant, un perdant, fin de l'histoire !

\- De un : au contraire, c'est plutôt glorifiant, cela veut dire qu'elle a peur de toi, et qu'elle n'est pas du tout prête à cette bataille. Peut-être y trouverait-on un moyen de la sauver d'elle-même. Et de deux : pourquoi penses-tu que cela vienne de Morgana ? Les rois aussi peuvent attraper la grippe.

\- Arrête… La dernière fois que j'ai été malade sans compter les tentatives d'empoisonnements, les sorts ou les nuits passées dans le froid au dehors, je devais avoir six ou sept ans.

Merlin fronça les sourcils. Il ne contractait absolument d'aucune potion. Il semblait pourtant sûr de lui.

\- Cette chose me broie l'estomac depuis un jour, Merlin. Je ne souffre d'aucun mal naturel, crois-moi.

Merlin hocha la tête face à son ton si désespéré.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je vais trouver le coupable. Chuchota le brun alors qu'il le sentait repartir dans les bras de Morphée.

Il déposa un autre baiser puis se leva et partit tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Il regarda les gardes Léon et Perceval à sa porte et hocha la tête.

\- Prenez soin de lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Merlin. Personne ne passera cette porte autrement que découpé en petit morceau.

\- J'ai bien peur que la menace… pourrait être plus de lui-même…

Les deux chevaliers écarquillèrent les yeux puis se penchèrent pour le saluer. Merlin s'empressa de rejoindre son atelier où il eut la surprise de trouver Harry, Draco, Ron et Gaius. Il s'inquiéta à nouveau quand il vit le roux reposer un verre emplit d'une mixture à l'apparence douteuse. Il était sûr de l'avoir vu bouger.

\- C'est affreux, se plaint l'homme.

Il but à nouveau, d'une traite avant de s'empêcher de vomir de la main.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? S'exclama le roi et les quatre autres sursautèrent.

Ron se leva brusquement avant de se pencher devant l'enchanteur.

\- Merlin, je… C'est moi qui leur aies demandé de n'en parler à personne.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai des trous de mémoire. Je pense qu'on m'ensorcelle.

Il releva soudainement sa manche et lui montra une cicatrice sur l'intérieur de son bras. Elle faisait la largeur, suffisamment pour comprendre qu'elle aurait dû lui faire très mal. Elle était pourtant guérie d'au-moins plusieurs semaines. Il ne restait que le pourtour. Merlin resta sans comprendre un long moment. Il réfléchit, très vite. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

\- Arthur aussi… Je croyais qu'il délirait à cause de la fièvre mais… Depuis quand ?

\- Quand je suis parti chercher le roi de Mercie. Plusieurs heures se sont effacées de mon esprit. Il y a deux jours, je suis parti pratiquement toute la journée dans la neige sans m'en souvenir et hier. Pourtant je me suis efforcé de rester tout le temps avec quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas comment… Mais la personne qui a fait ça doit être ici, à Camelot.

\- Nous avons retracé ces pas, se mêla le brun. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait mais ce fut assez. Il semblerait qu'il est allé bien loin de Camelot, puis est revenu par le même chemin… Avec quelqu'un.

\- Il y avait de toutes petites traces.

\- Un enfant… Murmura Merlin… Comme Mordred autrefois. Peut-être un druide. Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

\- Il n'était pas seul.

Ron écarquilla les yeux alors que son souvenir le plus lointain refit surface, totalement flous.

\- C'est elle qui… Elle était là aussi. Il a tendu la main vers moi et l'a posé sur mon front.

\- Qui ça ? Qui elle ?

\- Celle qui m'a frappé. Elle était là, cette sorcière. Elle lui a demandé de s'occuper de moi.

\- Et ?

\- Je n'arrive pas encore à voir le reste. Mais ça va me revenir.

\- L'enfant est donc ici et il rend Arthur malade. D'une grippe pour que personne ne se préoccupe, pensant qu'il guérira alors qu'il le tue à petit feu. Il faut le retrouver. Tout de suite. Il est quelque part dans Camelot…

\- Merlin, s'exclama Draco.

L'homme qui s'était soudainement agité le regarda, choqué, alors qu'il lui montra d'un coup de menton derrière lui. Il se tourna et remarqua le petit homme dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'enfant était là, et Ron le reconnut immédiatement. C'était bien lui. Mais pourquoi se montrer si facilement. L'enfant avait un air serein sur le visage.

\- S'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il. Laissez-moi tuer le roi…

\- Quoi ?

Le cri fut un peu le mélange des cinq adultes. Ils étaient sidérés. Il devait avoir à peine dix ans et il venait comme cela, leur demander la permission de tuer quelqu'un. Le roi de Camelot d'autan plus.

\- Si je ne le fais pas, elle tuera tous les autres.

Il eut un long silence. Avant qu'il ne regarde parterre. Merlin savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, comme Mordred autrefois, il lisait dans ses pensées. Apparemment, il lisait aussi dans celle des autres puis il plissa les yeux.

\- C'est une autre solution. Elle me parait exacte. Murmura-t-il. Mais pourquoi faire semblant ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester caché le reste de ma vie. De plus, si je suis repéré, elle les tuera. Tuez-moi publiquement.

\- Elle en enverra un autre, c'est inutile. Chuchota Merlin en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

Des yeux bleus, une coupe au bol, noire comme l'ébène, une peau blanchâtre. Il ne savait pourquoi mais l'enfant le renvoyait des années en arrière, quand il croisait pour la première fois Mordred. Son visage n'était pourtant pas du tout le même, plus fin, plus fatigué aussi. Comme si on l'avait obligé à user sa magie. Il s'avança lentement vers lui, ne voulant qu'il fuit.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis l'un des enfants maudits de Morgana.

\- Comment cela se peut… S'approcha Gaius. Me permets-tu ? Tu ne sembles rien avoir avalé depuis des jours, laisse-moi te soigner.

Bizarrement, personne ne sembla contre. Malgré qu'il est attenté à la vie du roi et supprimé des souvenirs de Ron. Ce dernier ne fit rien, regardant l'enfant alors que ses souvenirs revenaient un à un. Il se rappelait de l'attaque de la femme, de l'enfant qui l'ensorcelait lui donnant plusieurs ordres à accomplir plus tard. Il se souvint de la neige et du froid alors qu'il allait le chercher. Pour l'instant, seule la journée d'hier lui manquait.

Merlin se mit de côté, lui laissant la place d'entrer et l'enfant hésita grandement. Puis il entra et s'arrêta devant le roi. Il le regarda puis fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une plante. Une sorte d'iris rose et violette.

\- Il doit la mâcher. Même les graines.

L'enfant prit une des pétales et une graine et les mit dans sa bouche. Il mâcha tranquillement.

\- Vous n'avez pas le temps de les examiner, il sera mort ce soir si vous ne lui donnez pas tout de suite. Je dois sauver mes amis. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir pour l'instant. A part si ça les sauve.

Merlin comprit qu'il avait fait cela pour le rassurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de poison. Il ne se fit pas prier et prit la plante dans ses mains. Puis, après un dernier regard pour cet étrange petit bonhomme. Il le laissa auprès des autres pour remonter dans sa chambre.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Murmura Arthur, plus mal au point que tout à l'heure. Un enfant maudit, druide veut que j'avale ça !?

\- Dépêche-toi. Manges tout ou je t'étouffe avec.

\- Encore plus rassurant. Sourit le blond en se relevant à moitié.

Il prit la fleur et arracha les pétales pour les mâcher. Il sentit le liquide lui piquer la bouche, cela avait un gout âpre et amer.

\- C'est affreux.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre et attendit qu'il est bien tout mangé avant de se crisper.

\- C'est… Ce même enfant qui t'aurait empoisonné, dit-il.

Il eut exactement la réaction qu'il attendait, il eut un cri étouffé, suivi d'une colère sourde mais Merlin fut plus rapide :

\- Je savais que tu n'aurais rien fait si je te l'avais dit.

\- Et pour sûr, il m'a empoisonné…

\- Il l'a fait pour sauver les siens de Morgana. Je trouve qu'il faut plus de courage pour tuer par amour que par vengeance !

\- C'est un druide, s'énerva le blond. Parfois, je trouve que tu as plus confiance en eux qu'en moi.

Le roi se recoucha et tourna la tête, signe que la conversation était close. Merlin sourit douloureusement. Il se mordit la lèvre puis se leva. Sauf qu'il ne partit pas tout de suite. Il resta devant la porte puis se tourna et murmura :

\- Tu as promis… Un jour, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Tu as promis de venir en aide aux sorciers. C'est moi, ton mari peut-être, mais toujours sorcier qui te demande de m'aider à les sauver. Je n'y arriverai pas seul.

Il se tourna pour ouvrir la porte quand il entendit sa voix fatiguée soupirer :

\- Je me tue à te garder dans ce château tant que je peux, ce n'est pas pour te voir y aller seul.

Merlin sourit et sortit de la chambre. Il ne savait à quel moment il avait pris le pouvoir sur cet homme. Il n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir plus d'une heure. Peut-être le jour de l'arrivée des visiteurs. Ce jour où il avait pleuré dans ses bras… Ou peut-être bien avant ! Il n'en savait rien.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _ **Alors, Arthur acceptera-t-il d'aider ce nouveau petit protagoniste ?**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	23. Les enfants maudits

**Chapitre 22 :** Les enfants maudits.

* * *

 **223** **ème** **jour - Six mois et 30 jour.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Arthur décida de recevoir l'enfant maudit de Morgana. Il l'accueillit dans la salle à manger en petit comité. Il ne fallait que personne ne sache qu'il avait attenté à sa vie. Ils demanderaient réparation. C'est entouré des visiteurs, des chevaliers qui gardaient un œil sur le petit homme et de son mari qu'il lui fit face. Blaise avait encore une colère sourde sur le visage, pour l'enfant mais surtout pour Ron. Il n'avait pas apprécié être le dernier au courant. De plus, le roux lui avait encore menti. Le roi sut qu'il trouverait un moyen de se rattraper. Comme toujours… Quand on aime, on ne compte pas. Il regarda Merlin furtivement. Lui… Cet enfant avait bien de la chance que Merlin soit là.

\- Vous aussi, murmura le petit garçon.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux. Il le regarda longuement puis se tourna vers Merlin, un sourcil en l'air.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que les druides ne pouvaient communiquer par la pensée qu'avec les autres druides.

\- Il doit être particulier. C'est pourquoi Morgana a dû l'envoyer lui.

\- Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel revirement de situation. Soupira le roi en se massant le front, soucieux.

\- Elle s'y attendait, répondit calmement l'enfant maudit. Sinon, elle ne m'aurait pas menacé.

\- D'accord. L'interrompit-il gravement. Alors que me proposes-tu ?

\- La mort. J'ai beau y réfléchir, il n'y a que cette solution.

\- N'importe quoi. S'en mêla Harry. Personne ne mourra.

\- Si vous ne me tuez pas publiquement, je tuerai Arthur. Puis je mourrais. La seule différence c'est qu'il y aura un innocent de mort pour rien.

\- Je ne suis pas innocent, murmura Arthur.

\- Plus que moi en tout cas. Jusqu'à maintenant, vous n'avez jamais levé la main sur quelqu'un dans son sommeil. Vous n'avez pas brandi votre épée face à un homme démuni, vous n'avez pas tué pour le plaisir. Vous n'avez pas combattu dans le but de promouvoir votre autorité. Vous l'êtes plus que ne le fut votre père.

C'était à peine croyable, cet enfant semblait tous savoir, malgré son jeune âge.

\- Comment-tu… ?

\- Les druides parlent. Et dans la nuit, j'entends leur voix dans ma tête. Je les entends me supplier de ne pas faire cela. Je les entends chanter vos louages, pacificateur d'Albion.

Arthur le regarda intensément.

\- Tu connais Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il enfin.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Il lui apprend à brouiller son esprit, murmura-t-il en se tourna vers Draco. Autant tu es très fort, Merlin a plus de mal.

\- Ne t'acharne pas sur le sien. Le rappela-t-il à l'ordre. Lis plutôt. Lis combien je l'aime. Lis tout ce que je serais capable de faire pour lui. Du bon comme du mauvais. Lis ce que je pourrais faire à l'être, humain ou non, sorcier ou pas, qui venait au par hasard s'en prendre à lui.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Les preuves d'affections d'Arthur à son égard étaient rares en public. Et heureusement, sinon il passerait le reste de sa vie à rougir comme une vierge effarouché. Après tout ce temps, il avait encore du mal. L'enfant ne dit rien pendant un long moment, signe qu'Arthur l'avait touché là où il fallait. Puis finalement il soupira. L'espace d'un instant, tout le monde put voir sur son visage comme de la tristesse, quelque chose d'humain soit, mais qui leur fit comprendre qu'après tout, ce n'était qu'un enfant qui avait été sûrement maltraité, abusé par quelqu'un de plus puissant. Une chose que jamais aucun enfant ne devrait endurer. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il eut soudainement envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le réconforter. Mais l'enfant se reprit et accentua sa position en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cela ne change toujours rien à la situation, pour sauver mes frères et sœurs…

\- Si tu souhaites les sauver, tu n'as juste qu'à nous dire où ils se trouvent, le coupa doucement Merlin. Et ton travail sera terminé.

\- Je…

Il ne dit plus rien. Soudain, il se retourna vivement et pencha la tête sur le côté. Deux secondes plus tard, un garde entrait en courant, il s'agenouilla devant les rois avant de se relever.

\- Majestés, Mordred !

\- Quoi ! Scanda le roi. Qui a-t-il, où est-il, parle !

\- Ils arrivent. Il s'est rendu.

Merlin se leva à son tour, un début de sourire aux lèvres. Mordred avait donc changé de camp ?

\- Il veut faire un échange. Libérer l'enfant maudit contre lui-même.

\- Je refuse, dit immédiatement le petit.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, petit homme, murmura Léon.

\- Prenez Mordred, qu'il en soit ainsi, mais je ne repartirai pas.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda Merlin un peu fort pour taire le tumulte qu'avait causé la nouvelle.

\- Nous l'avons posé dans les cachots anti-magie.

Le roi s'avança vers l'enfant et lui tendit la main. Il le regarda intensément, attendant sa réponse. Il ne voulait ni le forcer ni le brusquer. Il fallait que cela vienne de lui. C'était sa preuve de confiance. Comme lorsqu'il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à manger le pétale de fleurs. Le garçon prit sa main au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation. Ils quittèrent la pièce tranquillement suivi de tout le monde. Les chevaliers n'étaient pas encore prêts à laisser cet enfant se balader dans les murs du château sans entrave.

\- Les enfants, demanda l'enchanteur une nouvelle fois. Où sont-ils ?

\- Ils sont cachés, dans une grotte souterraine. A la limite entre Camelot et Fyrien. Je les entends. Ils murmurent dans ma tête. Ils me disent qu'ils vont bien. Que je dois m'enfuir et ne plus jamais revenir. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ferais tout pour eux… Ils sont si petits…

\- Et toi, beaucoup trop mature. Tu as bien trop vécu de choses horribles pour si peu de temps. A partir de ce jour, nous te montrerons la vie autrement…

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-il, la curiosité rendant à nouveau son visage enfantin.

\- Les gens n'ont peut-être aucun secret pour toi, mais la vie, elle, peut prendre les tournures que l'on veut si on se donne la peine de s'accrocher. Ne crois-tu pas ?

Il hocha la tête. Derrière lui, Arthur sourit. Il eut alors une étrange image, quelque chose qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit car il la savait impossible. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Surtout que la preuve était là, juste devant lui. Merlin serait un bon père et lui rêvait d'en devenir un. Qu'il soit lié par le sang ou non. Il faudrait sûrement du temps pour le proposer à son mari, il attendrait. Une année, deux s'il le fallait, mais il l'aurait, son rêve.

Ils arrivèrent dans les cachots. Seul Merlin, Arthur et l'enfant entrèrent. Mordred s'était sagement assis, attendant. Il avait l'air plutôt calme, chose qui changea quand il vit le petit garçon. Il se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

\- Eh… Murmura-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Mais tu es venu ici en vain. Je ne partirais pas.

Mordred sourit et sortit sa main par la grille. L'enfant lâcha Merlin pour la prendre.

\- Je le savais. J'ai juste pensé…

Il leva la tête et regarda les deux rois.

\- S'il vous plaît, prenez ma vie à sa place. Morgana… Elle est devenue complètement folle. Ces actes sont incompréhensibles, dangereux pour elle comme pour ceux qui l'entourent. Et… ce qu'elle a fait à ses enfants… Il ne faut pas que cela continue.

Il se baissa de nouveau vers l'enfant et lui dit :

\- Tu les conduiras à eux, d'accord ? Tu feras ça pour moi.

\- Pas la peine.

Il se tourna vers Arthur qui posa une main sur la tête de l'enfant pour le tirer vers lui.

\- Tu vas venir avec nous. C'est toi qui nous conduiras à eux. Et si tes actes coïncident avec tes mots une fois là-bas, je t'acquitterai pour tous tes pêchers. Tu seras libre après une seule et unique requête de ma part.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Permettre à chacun de ses enfants de retrouver un foyer stable, le leur ou un de substitution. Acceptes-tu ce marché ?

\- Oui, fit Mordred sans hésitation. Flagellez-moi pour les actes que j'ai commis par le passé si vous le souhaitez, eux ne méritent pas cela. Excuse-moi, ajouta-t-il à l'enfant, de ne pas avoir su me rebeller quand il le fallait pour toi.

L'enfant hocha la tête.

* * *

 **225** **ème** **jour - Sept mois et 1 jour.**

* * *

La petite troupe marchait tranquillement, au rythme des sabots dans l'herbe. Il n'y avait que les quatre visiteurs, les chevaliers, Mordred et l'enfant assis derrière Harry. Arthur n'avait pas voulu laisser Merlin venir, Merlin avait rétorqué qu'un roi se devait d'être auprès de son peuple. Conclusion, aucun des deux n'étaient venus sous les rires amusés de tous. Léon avait été choisi pour prendre le commandement de la troupe. Draco, quant à lui, avait eu le droit au même comportement protecteur d'Harry. Il avait juste levé un sourcil avant d'afficher un rictus.

\- Les guerres et les menaces de mort, c'est tout toi, en effet, avait-il rétorqué. Mais tant que je n'arriverais toujours pas à te sentir, je te suis. Il n'y a pas à discuter.

Son ton ferme avait dissuadé le brun de contester. Quant à Ron et Blaise, ce dernier avait pardonné le non-dit quand l'enfant s'était approché de lui pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille que Ron pensait à lui, tout le temps. Tellement que ça en devenait gênant. Il avait même fini par ne plus lire ses pensées. Et Ron avait eu le droit à une valse de sensation qu'il apprenait encore le soir même, sans comprendre pourquoi tant de dévouement. Mais ne l'avouera-t-il jamais, il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, prudemment mais sûrement, Draco ramena son cheval près du petit et demanda :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ton nom.

\- Pourquoi me caches-tu tes pensées ? répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer sûrement quelque chose de cinglant, mais finalement, il s'adoucit et murmura :

\- Il y a des choses dans ma tête que je n'aime pas partager. Avec personne.

Harry ne bougea pas, mais un frisson le parcourut. Cette remarque le toucha en plein cœur et il ne sut comment il devait le prendre. La colère fut son premier sentiment avant qu'il ne rende compte que c'était la même colère qu'autrefois. Celle qui ne touchait que lorsque cela venait de Draco. Non… C'était de la tristesse. Il le savait bien.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne sais plus… Ou alors je l'ai oublié, égaré entre tous les autres.

\- Si tu ne veux plus les entendre, je peux t'apprendre. Ils ne rentreront plus dans ta tête.

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de choses dans ma tête qui ne mérite pas d'être partagé.

Draco le regarda longuement avant de lui dire.

\- Si tu fermais ta porte, tu retrouverais quelque chose que tu as perdu il y a longtemps, au contraire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi. J'ai mis bien trop longtemps à le comprendre… Ne fais pas la même erreur.

L'enfant sursauta. Le blond avait laissé percer une seule et unique image. Elle glaça le sang du petit, et pour la première fois, il ressentit de la peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que ses amis. De la peur et du regret.

\- Tu es un enfant maudit toi aussi…

Cette fois-ci, Harry tourna la tête pour regarder Draco qui l'aperçut. Il fit la moue, regarda à terre avant de dévier son cheval pour rattraper la troupe. Harry arrêta le sien.

\- Que t'a-t-il montré ?

\- Son fardeau… Plutôt… un centième, peut-être un millième… J'espère que c'était l'image la plus atroce parce que sinon, je n'ose imaginer le reste. Il était si petit. Comme les enfants maudits.

Harry comprit qu'il ne lui dirait pas plus et fit galoper son cheval jusqu'à eux avant de ranger cet épisode marquant dans un coin de sa tête. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui ressortir quand il sera à nouveau dans le château.

\- Et pourquoi pas Mordred junior ? Rit Blaise.

\- C'est vrai que la ressemblance est troublante. Soutint Perceval. Pas sûr qu'il n'est pas de lui, d'ailleurs.

\- Mais c'est trop long, sourit Yvain, Mordred Junior ou même Mordred, deuxième du nom.

\- Juste Junior, alors ? Proposa Ron.

\- On dirait qu'ils ont fini par te trouver un surnom, lui dit Harry.

\- C'est bien sûr le temps que tu retrouves ton vrai prénom.

\- Mordred Junior. Fronça le petit avant d'hausser les épaules. Cela ne me dérange pas.

\- Va pour Junior ! Scanda Blaise.

\- C'est stupide, soupira Léon. Nous devrions avoir l'accord de Mordred, d'abord.

Mordred sur son cheval au-devant ne dit rien du tout. Avait-il entendu ? Ou faisait-il juste la sourde oreille.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon petit doigt me dit qu'il ne sera pas contre du tout, dit Ethan.

Junior, donc, haussa les épaules. Il savait parfaitement que c'était une blague de mauvais goût pour certain, mais Mordred avait été le seul à le protéger durant ces deux derniers mois. Il regarda le dos de son homologue adulte. Par la pensée, il lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait. Lui permettait-il de porter son nom ? Mordred ne répondit rien au premier abord. Mais l'enfant su ce qu'il en pensait. Il le voulait, mais il savait que son nom ferait fuir les gens autour de lui. Junior s'en fichait. Il aimait ce nom tout comme il aimait la personne. Mordred eut un sourire que seul le petit druide eut connaissance.

\- Nous ne sommes plus très loin, Léon. Murmura-t-il assez fort pour tous les faire taire.

\- A quoi devaient-ils servir… Ces enfants ?

\- La mort d'Arthur… C'est tout ce que Morgana souhaite. Régner sur Albion et la mort d'Arthur. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui la motive.

\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un de vraiment quelconque, grinça Ron.

Les visiteurs comprirent sans que son nom ne fût prononcé. Il eut fallu deux guerres et une vingtaine d'année pour arrêter cet homme qui, il fallait bien croire, était autant fou que Morgana. Combien de temps celle-ci durera ? Mordred arrêta son cheval et descendit. Il vint jusqu'au cheval d'Harry et tendit les bras vers l'enfant.

\- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'y aller, dit Junior une fois contre son flanc.

\- Je sais. Je t'interdis juste de t'écarter de moi. Tu sais ce qu'il fera quand il nous verra du côté d'Arthur.

Alors que tous posaient pied à terre, Léon s'approcha de la corniche. Il s'agenouilla avant de passer les yeux. Ils étaient juste au-dessus de l'entrée de la grotte. Devant, un groupe d'homme se tenait près d'un campement. Ici, personne ne semblait attendre la venue de quelqu'un. Ron le rejoint et analysa la situation. Entrer ne serait pas un problème, sortir au contraire…

\- Pourquoi ne se cache-t-on jamais dans une grande clairière ou dans une cabane en bois ? Se plaint le roux. Toujours dans de fichues grottes !

\- Ce serait bien trop simple, sinon, rit silencieusement le chevalier. Comment vois-tu la chose.

\- Trois hommes armés au-dehors. Cependant je vois huit traces de pas. Il faut s'attendre à ce qu'ils soient encore cinq dedans, si ce n'est plus.

\- Ecale nous aidera. Dit Junior.

Léon se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce n'est pas une enfant maudite. Continua Mordred. C'est la créature qui vit dans ses grottes. J'ai empêché Morgana de la tuer, elle m'est redevable.

\- Mais Ecale ne nous aidera qu'une seule fois. Elle n'aime pas avoir des dettes mais elle n'aime pas se mêler aux humains. Il faudra choisir le bon moment.

\- C'est toujours mieux que rien, murmura Draco.

\- Ne nous précipitons pas, ordonna Léon et ils se regroupèrent autour de lui. Voilà ce que nous allons faire.

* * *

 **225** **ème** **jour - Sept mois et 1 jour.**

* * *

\- Merlin ! Ragea Arthur. Nom de… Mais où est cet abruti encore. Des fois, je lui ferais bien récurer quelques pièces comme autrefois, tant il m'énerve.

Arthur marchait d'un pas rapide et frustré. Il parcourut trois endroits familiers à l'enchanteur avant d'enfin le trouver. Son mari était simplement assis sur un fauteuil de son atelier, feuilletant un très vieux livre. A le voir, on avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt tomber en morceau. Le roi ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux quand son aimé entra dans la pièce, malgré les bruits et son souffle colérique.

\- Alors toi ! Rugit-il en le pointant du doigt. Ou étais-tu donc cette nuit ? Je t'ai attendu. Comment as-tu osé découcher sans m'avertir. Dis-moi l'ignorant qui t'accompagnait que je lui fasse couper la tête !

\- Arthur ! Regarde ! S'extasia le brun sans même avoir entendu un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait pu dire.

Le roi posa rapidement les yeux sur le livre. Il eut l'irrépressible envie de le prendre et de le jeter par la fenêtre le livre, pas Merlin. Quoique…

\- M'as-tu écouté au moins ? Qu'as-tu fais cette nuit !?

\- C'est déjà le matin, fit alors l'enchanteur en se frottant les yeux. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'étais ici, je n'ai pas bougé.

\- Tu étais ici toute la nuit ? Plissa le roi de méfiance.

\- Bien sûr, hasarda-t-il en comprenant à peine la signification de ses avances. Ou croyais-tu que j'étais ? Je n'arrive déjà pas à m'en sortir avec un mari, où trouverais-je la force de m'occuper d'un amant ? Ne dis pas des choses stupides et viens t'asseoir. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Arthur bougonna, serra les poings avant de soupirer. C'était incroyable à quel point il n'arrivait pas à lui tenir tête. Quand avait-il perdu cette puissance face à lui ? Il se le demandait. Finalement, il fronça les sourcils puis s'avança. Au lieu de s'asseoir à côté de lui, il attrapa sa main, le tira et s'assit à sa place. Il l'enferma dans ses bras, et Merlin, eut l'un de ses rares moments où il se laissa aller au lieu de s'offusquer. Il lui montra à nouveau le livre.

\- Ma mère m'a envoyé ceci. Elle l'a trouvé en déménageant ses affaires.

\- Elle déménage ?

\- Severus et Neville ont décidé qu'elle vivrait au château avec eux. Après tout, elle connaît ce royaume, ses habitants et elle est ma mère. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit en tout cas.

\- Nous avons des nouvelles d'eux ? Sont-ils bien arrivés ?

\- Oui, nous avons reçu une lettre. Elle est juste là-bas.

Il montra la lettre décachetée posée sur la petite table. Malgré l'envie qui ne lui manquait pas, Arthur était bien trop installé pour aller la chercher de suite. Il se contenta de jouer avec les cheveux de son mari d'une main et de l'autre de prendre le livre qu'il tenait. L'enchanteur posa sa tête dans son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce, alors, ce livre qui m'a privé de l'homme que j'aime toute une nuit ?

\- C'est le livre de sort que je tenais quand j'étais enfant. Quand mon père était encore en vie. Le peu de souvenir que j'ai de lui ne remontait que lorsqu'il est mort dans mes bras. Mais quand je me suis relu, j'ai eu l'impression d'y être. Je me suis souvenu d'une clairière… D'une pousse d'arbre que je devais faire jaillir du sol. Je devais peut-être avoir sept ans tout au plus. Je crois que ça doit être le traumatisme de sa perte qui m'a fait tout oublier.

\- A sept ans, ton père te faisait faire cela ?

\- C'est moi qui demandais. Je demandais toujours plus. Mère ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse. Elle avait peur qu'un jour, par mégarde, nous nous fassions prendre.

\- Et cet arbre ? demanda le blond.

Il tourna une page, et vit l'écriture enfantine, les tâches et des dessins qu'il devait sûrement faire quand il s'ennuyait. Il sourit puis se mordit la lèvre. Il caressa du pouce le dessin l'esprit à nouveau ailleurs, entre rire d'enfant et berceau. Merlin le vit et fronça les sourcils.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Je… Non, rien. Je me disais que… Pour ton âge, tu étais aussi intelligent que l'enfant maudit.

\- Non, sûrement pas. Je n'ai pas vécu les atrocités que Morgana lui a fait subir. J'étais un enfant heureux. Même après le départ de mon père. Ma mère a toujours comblé mon bonheur de quelque manière qu'il soit. Je sais que même maintenant, elle le fera toujours. Ce gage est l'un des derniers souvenirs de mon père. Je suis heureux qu'elle me l'ait rendu. De plus, quand je t'ai dit qu'une chose pouvait t'intéressait, c'était justement cet arbre. D'après mon père, il pourrait subvenir aux besoins d'une famille en famine. Et le sort est écrit dedans ! C'est le dernier. Si j'y arrivais maintenant, on pourrait offrir à tout le monde des fruits en abondance jusque la fin de l'hiver !

\- Mais Draco avait dit qu'il était impossible de créer de la nourriture. Ce sont les lois fondamentales…

\- Je sais… Chuchota Merlin en fermant les yeux. Mais j'ai envie d'y croire…

Arthur se mordit la lèvre et regarda les dernières pages emplies de graffiti. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il y avait sur celle de gauche, la formule susdite, et sur la droite, deux formes colorées, l'une deux fois plus grandes que l'autre, qui tenaient à la main chacun des boules magiques. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il imagina. En dessous, il put lire. « _Papa et moi sauvant princesse maman du grand méchant roi._ » Il rit légèrement. Comme les choses avaient changé.

\- Tu sais… Tu…

Arthur se tut quand il entendit le rythme régulier et sentit son souffle caresser sa nuque. Il s'était endormi, à veiller toute la nuit. Retrouver tant de souvenir avait dû à la fois l'enjouer, mais l'attrister au plus haut point, lui rappelant la façon horrible où il avait perdu l'être qu'il avait oublié.

\- Tu serais un bon père, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

D'accord, pas maintenant. Un an et il lui en parlerait. Que c'était long d'attendre autant.

* * *

 **225** **ème** **jour - Sept mois et 1 jour.**

* * *

Tout le monde était en place, la tension avait monté d'un cran en chacun d'eux. Les chevaliers attendaient sagement le signal de Léon. Ron et Yvain bandèrent leur arc, encoché d'une flèche et se préparèrent à tirer. Harry se faufila rapidement dans les arbres, passant complètement inaperçu au-dessus des hommes, Perceval faisant la même chose de l'autre.

Léon brandit son épée avant de l'abattre rapidement devant lui, fendant le vent. Le signal était donné, les archers tirèrent, les trois hommes tombèrent dans un grand cri. Harry et Perceval se laissèrent tomber de chaque côté de l'entrée de la grotte. Comme il l'avait imaginé, les bruits alertèrent quelques gardes qui se précipitèrent dehors. L'un tomba sous les flèches de Ron, les deux autres des lames habiles des deux assassins. Enfin, quand la voie fut libre, ils se rejoignirent tous devant l'entrée. Léon se retourna subitement vers Mordred.

\- Tu restes ici, tu vas couvrir nos arrières !

\- Quoi mais… Vous ne trouverez jamais votre chemin là-dedans.

\- Le petit nous conduira.

Junior hocha la tête et s'avança. Mordred hésita. Il voulut le rattraper mais Draco l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne le touche.

\- Je vais rester avec toi. On va protéger la sortie et attendre leur retour.

Impossible de faire autrement, le sorcier accusa le coup et se retourna, la boule au ventre, de rage et d'inquiétude. Mordred Junior tenta de le calmer, lui disant que tout irait bien, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Alors il se contenta d'entraîner les autres dans la grotte, guidé par les voix des enfants maudits. Dans un coin, il entendit Ecale, la bête qui se faufilait silencieusement dans la roche. Harry fut le dernier à entrer, regardant froidement Draco. Il lui fit un signe de tête qu'il répondit d'un triste sourire avant de se jeter à la poursuite du groupe.

Ils descendirent deux échelles et s'engouffrèrent de plus en plus bas dans le sol. Junior n'avait pas de torche, il avançait comme s'il pouvait voir dans le noir. Après tout, plus de deux mois dans l'obscurité, cela devait changer les perceptions.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Léon prit la tête. Ils se débarrassèrent des gardes sans forcer. Les enfants maudits étaient là, attendant sagement comme Junior leur avait demandé. Seul le plus jeune, peut-être quatre ou cinq ans se mit à pleurer. Ils étaient une dizaine. Elyan les rassembla en leur parlant calmement et les rassurant et ils remontèrent rapidement.

Soudain avant d'arriver à la surface, les enfants s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

\- Ils sont là… Ils nous attendent, chuchota le petit druide.

Léon comprit immédiatement. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas le choix. Il n'y avait qu'une sortie. Harry n'attendit pas qu'il se décide. Draco était sûrement en danger. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il courut vers la sortie.

\- Reste avec eux, ordonna Léon à Elyan.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Et ils emboîtèrent le pas à l'assassin. A l'extérieur, Harry s'était stoppé face à la troupe d'hommes armés. Deux d'entre eux tenaient Draco et Mordred, un couteau sur la gorge et le reste les affrontait, l'arme en poing. Aggravain applaudit bizarrement. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Bravo ! Encore une fois, vous vous mettez en travers de notre chemin. Mes félicitations. Retourner Mordred contre Morgana, cela ne m'étonne guère, mais arriver en si peu nombre pour sauver quelques enfants druides… Je trouve ça bien trop téméraire de la part d'un roi de Camelot… Qui n'est même pas là, soit dit en passant. Quel dommage.

Harry serra la mâchoire sans rien dire. Il serra sa lame dans sa main, prêt à la jeter sur l'homme qui tenait son petit ami. Mais il se cachait trop bien derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Draco n'avait pas peur. Il ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse. Il voulait le prévenir qu'il était prêt à réagir immédiatement.

\- Aggravain… Ragea Léon. Morgana et toi, vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à Lancelot. Je jure que je te regardais mourir avant que mon heure vienne.

\- Bien sûr… commença l'homme sombre.

Mais Harry ne le laissa pas finir. Se fichant du danger, il trouva l'opportunité, sûrement unique. Il lança son couteau. Draco pencha la tête sur le côté, se coupant légèrement le visage, et la lame vint se planter entre les deux yeux de l'assaillant. Le magicien se dégagea et se retourna brusquement. Il se suréleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et ses yeux brillèrent. Draco leva les mains et cria un sort. Ses mains s'illuminèrent et une explosion cryo-électrique décima le trois quart des hommes.

En même temps, les autres engagèrent le combat. Léon se jeta sur Aggravain qui, surprit par la vague déferlante n'avait plus fait attention à lui, mais un de ses hommes para son coup et le dévia. Mordred profita du tumulte pour attraper la main qui était à sa gorge, la tournoyer et lui briser le poignet. Il murmura un sort, se retourna et posa à plat son autre main sur son torse. L'homme valsa à plusieurs mètres.

Aggravain l'avait vu faire. Les choses s'enchaînèrent alors rapidement. Mordred engagea le combat avec lui, mais il se savait perdu d'avance. Il n'avait pas gagné la dextérité de son ennemi. Draco qui avait utilisé presque toute sa puissance pour le sort se retrouva entre deux feux en essayant d'aider. Harry de loin vit la scène presqu'au ralenti tant son cœur avait cessé de battre. Deux lames se levèrent, celle d'Aggravain et un de ses soldats, respectivement pour Mordred et le blond. Mais l'assassin n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une créature sortit brusquement du sol dans un bruit qui fracassa les oreilles de tous.

Elle semblait à un gigantesque serpent bleu translucide, avec des dizaines de pattes et une gueule de lion. Elle faisait près de dix pieds de long. Elle attrapa le blond dans deux de ses pattes et sauta vers l'entrée de la grotte. Elle le posa là avant de s'enfuir brusquement par le trou qu'elle avait formé dans le sol. Alors que tous, hébétés par la scène avaient cessé de bouger, la sombre voix du mal jaillie comme un dernier coup de glaive.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû nous trahir…

Léon se tourna vers Aggravain qui retira la lame du corps maintenant inanimé de leur ancien ennemi. Il se précipita mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le vil homme courut, sauta sur un cheval et s'enfuit avec le reste de ses hommes. Léon s'agenouilla devant lui et le regarda longuement. Puis il ferma ses yeux.

\- Encore un chevalier qui tombe… Chuchota Léon. Combien faudra-t-il d'hommes morts pour que cette guerre stoppe…

Blaise s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule. Vite rejoint par les chevaliers fatigués.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, hurla Draco alors qu'il tremblait de la tête au pied. Je… j'ai…

\- Il a appelé Ecale et lui a demandé de payer sa dette. S'éleva alors la voix de Junior en sortant de la grotte. Elle a payé sa dette.

\- Non, elle… Elle m'a sauvé moi ! Elle n'a… Elle s'est trompée.

\- Elle ne se trompe jamais. Il lui a demandé de payer sa dette.

L'enfant le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans faillir.

\- Elle l'a fait.

Il ne dit pas plus et se tourna vers le corps de Mordred. Quelque chose en lui le tourmenta. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Le désespoir. Mais il regarda les enfants maudits derrière lui et se ressaisit vite. Il ne devait pas flancher. Pour eux, il devait être dur comme de la roche. Car il était le seul qui, au beau milieu d'un océan endiablé, leur permettait de survivre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient devenir, mais il savait maintenant qu'ils étaient saufs.

Cette nouvelle parcourut dans la tête de tous les enfants qui, comme d'un seul homme, se mirent à gémir puis pleurer. La tension avait disparu, ils se laissèrent aller. Elyan un peu perdu tenta de les rassurer. Le plus jeune qu'il avait pris dans ses bras se cacha dans son armure, l'enserrant dans ses petits bras. Il lui caressa le haut de la tête.

\- Ramenons-les, murmura Léon.

Ils les firent monter sur leur cheval, chacun en prenant un ou deux. Mordred fut ensevelit dans la cape de Léon et plaçait sur son cheval, attaché à celui de Léon. Et ils reprirent la route. Les enfants mirent plusieurs heures avant de recommencer à sourire et s'émerveiller de ce qu'il voyait… Et Junior comprit petit à petit les mots de Merlin. Était-ce donc ça.. La vie ?

* * *

 **225** **ème** **jour - Sept mois et 1 jour.**

* * *

Ce n'est que le soir venu qu'il mit pied à terre à Camelot. Là, les attendait Arthur, Merlin et, posté à côté d'eux Anhora, toujours plié sur son immense bâton. Merlin remarqua immédiatement quand il vit le corps, et surtout l'absence de Mordred. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'il comprenne. Les enfants furent descendus de cheval et Anhora les conduit hors de Camelot auprès des leurs. Mordred Junior se retourna juste une fois pour saluer Merlin et Arthur. Et il avait dans son regard, quelque chose qui leur assurait qu'il se reverrait un jour. Cela les fit sourire. Et ils eurent le premier sourire de l'enfant…

Seul un petit bout de chou décida de lui-même de rester à Camelot. Le plus petit, coincé dans les bras d'Elyan. Il semblerait que lui avait déjà trouvé sa place. Et Elyan ne résista pas à l'envie de le ramener auprès de Guenièvre, qui pleurait toujours la mort de Lancelot. Il sut à l'instant même où l'enfant avait demandé de rester qu'il serait celui qui lui ramènerait son sourire. Anhora lui avait dit qu'ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, alors Elyan était reparti avec vers la maison de Guenièvre.

Autour de la table ronde, Léon rendit compte à ses rois les périples de cette terrible journée. Draco n'avait pipé mot. Il n'avait toujours pas digérer. Il se prenait pour fautif, et rien de ce que pouvait dire les visiteurs ou les chevaliers de Camelot ne l'aidaient. De plus une personne n'avait encore pas levé la voix à son égard. Son petit ami, muré dans le silence depuis qu'il l'avait vu, le couteau sous la gorge.

Il était si dur de ne plus pouvoir le sentir, ça l'était encore plus à ce moment-là.

\- Nous ne savons toujours pas ce que voulait faire Morgana de ses enfants, dit Léon. La seule personne qui aurait pu nous le dire n'est plus de ce monde. Et je doute que Junior n'est envie de parler.

\- Junior ? Fronça Merlin.

\- Mordred Junior, c'est le nom qu'on lui a donné. Hocha tristement Blaise. Mordred n'était pas contre.

Blaise se sentit bizarrement serein. Il avait donné ce surnom à l'enfant dans le but de faire rire tout le monde, mais maintenant, il savait qu'il porterait le nom d'un héros.

\- Les enfants sont en sécurité. Résuma Arthur. Les druides sont avertis. Nous avons évité le pire pour Camelot et rendu libre des innocents bien trop jeunes. Je pense que c'est une victoire pour tous, qu'importent ses intentions primaire. Merci à tous.

\- Et la créature ? Demanda Merlin en se penchant.

\- Ecale. Le renseigna Léon. Elle est repartie aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Mi dragon, mi ver géant, je ne pourrais dire exactement ce qu'elle est.

\- Nous ne savons si elle parle, mais elle pense. L'avertit Ron. Elle a refusé de se plier à Morgana, et Mordred l'a protégé on ne sait comment de son jouc.

\- Nous prendrons des dispositions pour qu'elle ne soit plus jamais embêtée. Dit Arthur.

Merlin se repositionna sur son siège, le regard plongé dans celui de son mari, un sourire aux lèvres. Et le blond sut qu'il avait encore marqué un point. Il se mordit la lèvre. Cela allait vraiment être dur d'attendre un an.

Ils discutèrent ensuite du plan de Merlin avec les arbres. Les visiteurs étaient septiques. Ils ne pensaient vraiment pas que ça allait marcher. On ne pouvait pas jouer avec la nature. Ron et Harry ne le savait que trop bien. Draco accepta tout de même de lui venir en aide. La séance fut levée. Arthur garda juste les visiteurs pour leur donner la lettre de Severus et Neville avant de les quitter. Draco s'empressa de déplier le papier et regarda les trois autres avant de lire à voix haute :

- _« Cher Camelot._

 _Aux rois, Arthur et Merlin Pendragon :_

 _Nous sommes arrivés au royaume de Serpentard, du nom ancien Cenred. C'est avec le cœur léger, quoique rongé par l'inquiétude du nouveau, que nous avons passé les portes du château. Nous avons appris que la nouvelle de la mort de Cenred avait fait voyage avant nous et c'est donc avec une bien grande surprise que nous découvrîmes ce royaume, festoyant comme à Camelot. Vous serez donc ravi d'apprendre que les magistraux, nobles et peuple de Serpentard se sont assurés que nous arriverons sans encombres. Les chevaliers et partisans de Cenred se sont enfuis avant même que nous ayons quitté votre belle contrée. C'est tout un royaume qui a présent votre allié, et non seulement ses deux rois. Merlin, ta mère fut la première contactée. Tu sais qu'il était dur pour elle de quitter les lieux de sa vie, mais elle accepta tout de même de venir habiter au château où nous nous occuperons d'elle comme on se le doit._

 _A Draco, Harry, Blaise et Ron :_

 _Ne soit pas choqué, Draco que je sache sans aucune de tes nouvelles que tu sois toujours en vie. Te lier à Harry Potter est sans doute la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivé, du moins pour survivre. Sache que je suis, et resterais à jamais ton parrain, et même si nos routes se séparent encore une fois, je n'ai que quatre jours de cheval pour te retrouver, et inversement. Blaise, je te somme de prendre toujours soin de mon cher filleul comme tu prends à cœur le peuple de Camelot en étant devenu chevalier. Je n'ai que la certitude qu'entre tes mains, il sera toujours en sécurité. Ron, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais complètement idiot. Je ne me trompe que rarement. Et encore une fois, je ne me suis pas trompé. Mais je crois bien que cette idiotie qui ne fait que toi commence à me plaire. Sûrement les bons sentiments néfastes de Neville qui commencent à me cerner. Et peut-être l'âge aussi. Quant à toi Harry… Je sais combien la guerre contre Voldemort fut dure et a laissé des séquelles en toi qui ne pourront jamais être effacées. Comme en chacun de nous… Mais, j'aimerai que juste une fois, tu montes la plus haute tour de Camelot et que cette fois-là, tu ne fermes pas les yeux pour penser, mais juste regarde ce qui a devant toi. Tu comprendras alors…_

 _Après que nous ayons fini les premières formalités, repris en main ce qui fut laissé, donné des cours d'éducation à Neville, nous nous ferons un plaisir d'organiser un immense bal où j'espère tous vous retrouver._

 _Neville m'oblige à vous écrire que l'on vous aime, et que vous nous manquerez. Bon courage._

 _Severus et Neville, Rois de Serpentard. »_

Ron rit quand Draco se tut.

\- Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas chez lui, dit le roux. C'est mieux ainsi.

Blaise sourit, et le prit par le bras. Ils saluèrent les deux autres et partirent. Draco ne lâcha pas le papier des yeux. Et se mordit la lèvre. Il lui manquerait aussi. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Enfin, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul avec Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il le regardait longuement, sans ciller. Le blond ne savait que dire, que faire… Devait-il s'excuser ? Encore ?

\- Sev' à tort… Murmura enfin le brun.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui possède le plus de séquelles de la guerre.

Draco ne dit rien, stoïque. Il savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt. Pas encore, il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire.

\- Et je n'ai pas besoin d'escalader cette tour pour regarder devant moi. Ou du moins, je n'ai plus besoin de le faire.

\- Ha…

\- Je suis heureux que tu n'ais pas ressenti ce que j'avais en moi quand tu étais là devant moi, entravé par cet homme.

\- Je sais… Tenta-t-il de le calmer.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas. Tout comme je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé quand tu étais enfant… Quand tu étais un enfant maudit.

\- Attend, ne mélange pas tout, pour moi c'est du passé.

\- Mais pas pour moi. Nous sommes peut-être ensemble maintenant, mais cette envie n'est pas partie, Draco. Au contraire, elle grossit, encore et encore. J'ai toujours envie de toi, de te connaître, de t'apprendre, physiquement, mentalement. J'avais envie de couper les mains de l'homme qui te tenait, de lui arracher les yeux pour les avoir posé sur toi. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi… Pourquoi je la ressens. Elle est si forte… Et se juxtapose avec l'envie de te fuir… encore.

Le cœur du blond avait dû rater quelques battement parce qu'il se sentit brusquement essoufflé. Les yeux égarés du brun le fuyaient maintenant et il pouvait voir que ses joues le brûlaient. Draco se leva alors doucement et fit le tour de la table pour venir s'asseoir dessus, juste devant lui.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes, Harry. Et si cela t'effraie autant, cela veut dire que tout comme moi, c'est la première fois de ta vie que tu le ressens. Ai-je raison ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il pencha alors la tête sur le côté et demanda, curieux.

\- Ça peut faire si mal l'amour ?

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on se détruit depuis trop longtemps pour en douter ? Répondit le blond sagement.

Harry sourit alors, puis il eut un rire et se détendit d'un coup.

\- Alors c'est ça, je suis complètement fou… amoureux… de Draco Malfoy. Sauvez-moi ! Feint-il théâtralement.

Draco baissa la tête et rit avec lui.

\- Tu m'agaces, dit-il entre deux rires.

\- Mais tu m'aimes.

\- Oui, fit le blond.

\- Et je t'aime autant que je t'ai haï… Murmura Harry. Merci. J'avais mal compris. Dumbledore m'a tant de fois parlé de l'amour, mais je viens juste à l'instant d'en comprendre le vrai sens.

\- Dumbledore ? Sourit le blond en haussant un sourcil. C'est qui déjà celui-là ?

\- Ferme-là et embrasse-moi, rit le brun.

Draco se pencha et ravit ses lèvres. L'envie n'était pas partie, elle était toujours là, plus forte que jamais mais Harry n'avait plus peur. Il avait ouvert la dernière porte. Celle de son cœur. Il avait jeté la clef. Il ne risquait plus jamais de la refermer. Son petit ami ferait bien un jour la même chose avec son passé. Il avait le temps, après tout…

* * *

 **226** **ème** **jour - Sept mois et 2 jour.**

* * *

Le lendemain, tous mirent la main à la pâte pour déblayer la neige, dans les jardins, derrière le château. Merlin gardait comme le plus précieux des objets, la pousse d'arbre entre ses mains. Arthur lui sourit, l'encourageant. Mais pour Merlin, c'était plus que de faire pousser un arbre qui leur offrirait de quoi se nourrir. Il fallait qu'il réussisse. Cela lui ramènerait un tant soit peu son père au moins les bons souvenirs qu'il avait de lui. Il enterra la pousse dans le sol et se releva. Il inspira. Il fallait que cela fonctionne !

Harry fronça soudainement les sourcils. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Merlin se baissa, ses yeux changés et l'arbre jaillir du sol. Un grand arbre, un pommier.

\- Composé d'une seule pomme, murmura Harry.

Draco se tourna vers lui avant de se rappeler. Mais bien sûr ! Ils avaient eu cette vision il y a longtemps. Et il se passait exactement ce qu'ils avaient vu. Ce n'était pas une victoire. L'arbre avait poussé, mais il était sans feuilles et sans fruits. Juste un arbre qui à cette saison ne fleurit pas. Ne nourrit pas… A part une unique pomme qui pendouilla dangereusement sur sa branche, virevoltant avant que la queue ne craque. Elle tomba juste aux pieds de Merlin qui la ramassa et la regarda avec amertume. Il avait échoué…

Arthur sourit et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un échec. Nous aurons des pommes en été maintenant !

Ils rirent tous et Arthur prit la pomme de ses mains et croqua dedans avant de lui tendre.

\- Les meilleures que je n'ai jamais connues.

Avec des yeux défaitistes et tristes, Merlin sourit tout de même et le remercia silencieusement avant de goûter à son tour. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il était vrai qu'elle semblait différente, meilleure, plus juteuse, plus sucrée que les autres. Arthur rit en le voyant aussi emballé. Il essuya une larme sur sa joue qui n'avait pas coulé et le prit par l'épaule pour l'emmener loin. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y pense.

\- Et les gars, fit soudainement l'archer alors qu'il regardait l'arbre pensivement à ses trois compagnons. Il ne vous dit pas quelque chose, cet arbre ?

\- Bah nous si, répondit Harry.

\- C'était dans une de nos visions.

Ron haussa les épaules. Cela ne devait être rien de très important. Quelque chose qu'il avait vu dans un lointain souvenir. Ou dans un rêve…

* * *

 **227** **ème** **jour - Sept mois et 3 jour.**

* * *

Morgana posa son lourd regard rempli de reproche et de colère sur Aggravain.

\- Tous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Elle se pencha, inspira puis se remit en place. La colère passa, laissant place à l'indifférence.

\- Encore une fois tu me déçois tellement, mon cher oncle… C'était une mission pourtant si simple. Peut-être que toi aussi, ton dévouement envers moi est en train de flancher ? Comme celui de Mordred… Ou alors tout ce que tu me racontes est un tissu de mensonge. Mordred ne m'aurait jamais trahi et c'est toi qui souhaite me détruire de l'intérieur en tuant mon allié !

\- Ma reine…

\- Je ne suis reine de rien ! Hurla-t-elle. Je ne suis pas plus reine qu'Arthur est mort ! Par ta faute !

Aggravain déglutit quand la fumée noire l'entoura à nouveau. Ces ténèbres… ces ténèbres avaient changé sa très chère enfant… Si seulement elles n'étaient jamais apparues.

\- Alors, Aggravain, reprit-elle plus calmement. Que dois-je croire…

\- Croyez-le ma reine, s'éleva alors une voix qui surprit toute l'assemblée.

Morgana leva les yeux et son sourire refit trois fois le tour de son visage, heureux et malsain en même temps.

\- Hélios…

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 ** _Ah bah? AH BAH ! Il est pas mort ce grgrgrgr... Nop, pas dans ma version. Mouhahaha ! Enfin, pour l'instant. Hihi._**

 ** _Personne ne l'a jamais connue._**


	24. Désir brûlant

**Mesdames et mes... dames, enfin je pense, à vos mouchoirs, vous allez saigner du nez. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, chapitre bonus ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Episode Bonus :** Désir brûlant.

* * *

 **233** **ème** **jour - Sept mois et 9 jour.**

* * *

Ce jour-là, Blaise et Ron avait du temps pour eux, comme ils en avaient peu. Ils décidèrent de le passer hors de Camelot et de tous. Ils prirent leurs chevaux et galopèrent jusque près du cours d'eau. Une semaine avait passée, les jours étaient redevenus paisibles. Il avait arrêté de neiger. Ici, il ne fêtait pas Noël, ni la nouvelle année, les visiteurs en avaient même oublié la signification. Le soleil gagnait du terrain, les jours étaient plus longs. Certaines bêtes sortaient de leur terrier. Ils l'avaient compris sans même le demander, la fin de l'hiver approchait à grand pas, et c'était tant mieux.

C'est sous un doux soleil qui ne réchauffait pas encore que les deux hommes trempèrent leurs pieds dans l'eau. Le chevalier les sortit presqu'immédiatement.

\- Elle est encore gelée ! Se plaint-il.

\- Petite nature, rit Ron.

\- Pardon ? Sourit le noir.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié un certain combat que j'ai perdu, scanda Ron en croisant les bras. Et cela me désole de voir que ce fut par une si petite chose.

\- Je t'attends !

Ron rit et secoua la tête. Ils n'arrêteraient donc jamais… Il se prit au jeu et le rejoint en deux enjambées et le mit parterre d'un coup. Il tomba avec lui, se rattrapa au sol pour ne pas lui faire mal puis s'allongea dessus, s'emboîtant comme s'ils n'avaient jamais fait partie que d'une seule et même pièce.

\- On pourrait tellement faire mieux que de se battre, tu ne crois pas ?

Il remonta son genoux entre ses jambes, le plus lentement possible et se satisfaisant du regard enflammé que son petit ami lui posait dorénavant.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé, chuchota Blaise.

Ron posa un baiser sur sa joue, puis son menton et suçota son lobe d'oreille avant de murmurer dans le creux :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te terminer.

Le noir grogna plus qu'autre chose, incapable de répliquer. Il se souleva, posa ses mains sur ses flancs et tira sur son t-shirt pour l'ôter. Ron se laissa faire. Il adorait quand c'était lui qui le déshabiller, car ces gestes étaient habiles même si parfois ça lui rappelait qu'il avait beaucoup plus d'expériences que lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément, se délectant de son odeur et du goût de ses lèvres tout en continuant de le torturer bien plus bas.

\- Tu as toujours froid ?

\- Oui. Cingla le noir, plus comme un appel qu'une réprimande.

Alors que le roux s'empressa de s'appuyer un peu plus sur lui, Blaise s'arrêta soudainement de bouger avant d'éclater de rire et de se rallonger complètement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, s'inquiéta l'archer en se relevant. Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non, dit-t-il. Il y a quelqu'un qui nous regarde.

\- Ou ça ?

Il jeta des regards un peu partout sans voir avant que Blaise lui montre d'un coup de tête.

\- Dans le lac.

Ron descendit de sur lui et se tourna pour voir qu'en effet, il y avait bien une tête qui dépassait de l'eau. C'était une femme, et elle avançait tranquillement vers eux. Le roux expira bruyamment et se renfrogna. Il remit son sexe déjà bien dur sur le côté, espérant que cela passe inaperçu et se leva.

\- Elle choisit bien son moment.

\- Il fait au moins… moins huit mille dans l'eau. Elle est malade !

Ron haussa un sourcil en le regardant et répéta :

\- Au moins.

Blaise se leva et lui jeta son haut à la figure.

\- Ferme-là et rhabille-toi.

Ron soupira alors que Blaise se moquait de lui. Enfin, il se pencha à son oreille et lui dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperais de toi après.

Puis posa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Il partit en direction de l'eau afin d'aider la femme.

\- Super, soupira Ron en posant ses mains sur les hanches, maintenant il ne veut plus se calmer !

Il entendit Blaise rire et le suivit. La femme était maintenant sortit de l'eau et ils se rendirent compte qu'elle avait quelque chose d'irréelle. De longs cheveux mi châtain, mi argenté et des yeux d'un gris profond. Il se dit que la pudeur n'était pas dans sa priorité et qu'en vrai il aurait tout aussi bien put continuer à faire l'amour à son homme puisqu'elle ne portait qu'une pâle robe faite de tissus si fins qu'il pouvait voir son corps au travers, sauf ses parties intimes. Bizarrement, il se sentit comme apaisé en sa présence. Il prit Blaise pas la taille alors que celui-ci sourit.

\- Bonjour. Vous n'avez pas froid…

\- Non… répondit-elle simplement. Je suis là pour vous aider à vous retrouver. Voyez derrière vous, l'arbre plus grand que les autres. Si vous le touchez, il vous ramènera directement dans votre monde. Mais c'est éphémère. Si vous ne prenez pas le portail aujourd'hui, tout espoir sera perdu. Vous ne rentrerez plus. Chacun d'entre vous aura la chance de repartir. Une seule et unique fois. Vos amis vous rejoindront bientôt. Au revoir, jeunes hommes.

Blaise et Ron se retournèrent en même temps et regardèrent. Ils n'avaient même pas fait attention qu'un arbre surplombait les autres. Ron plissa les yeux et murmura :

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à l'arbre de Merlin ?

\- Ron, soupira son amant. Arrête de voir cet arbre partout ! Ce n'est qu'un arbre, il se ressemble tous !

Mais cela n'apaisa pas la curiosité du roux. Il se tourna pour poser des questions vers la jeune femme mais celle-ci avait disparu.

\- Mince alors… S'étonna Blaise. Elle est où ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu crois que… ce qu'elle disait est vrai. On peut rentrer ?

Le noir se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, mais moi je ne pars pas. Je reste ici… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant qu'ici. Et puis… Plus rien ne m'attend là-bas.

Blaise lâcha son petit-ami et s'assit devant le lac.

\- Ou alors des choses… que j'ai oublié, chuchota-t-il.

Ron le regarda longuement, puis l'arbre. Il s'avança lentement vers lui. Blaise posa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés. Il attendit, des minutes avant de se retourner. L'endroit était vide. Il était seul… Il sourit doucement, entre le désir de pleurer et celui d'hurler. Il l'avait réellement laissé tomber…

Blaise se leva, se rechaussa et prit le chemin vers leurs chevaux. Arrivé là, il regarda celui de Ron et posa sa tête dessus. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Ron avait une famille… Des gens qui devaient le chercher partout ou pleurer sa mort…

\- Bouh, hurla-t-on derrière lui.

Il hurla de peur alors que les chevaux s'éparpillaient. Il tomba à la renverse et Ron lui tomba dessus. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position qu'il y a quelques minutes, avec un Ron mort de rire.

\- Idiot ! Hurla le noir. J'ai cru… J'ai cru…

\- Tu as vraiment cru que je t'aurais laissé ici ? Tu es vraiment une petite chose en fait.

Blaise n'eut pas le cœur à rétorquer. Il se contenta de laisser perler des larmes de joie sur ses joues. Ron passa un pouce dessus et l'espace d'un instant s'en voulut de cette mauvaise blague.

\- Et ta famille… Ron. Ta mère, ton père, tes frères et sœurs…

Le roux posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, de la manière la plus tendre qu'il connaissait et murmura :

\- C'est toi ma famille maintenant… Et vivre sans toi serait encore plus dur…

Blaise sourit et l'enserra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il put. Ils s'embrassèrent, un baiser au goût salé de ses larmes, un mélange qui semblait à une promesse magique et silencieuse. Ne jamais se quitter…

* * *

 **233** **ème** **jour - Sept mois et 9 jour.**

* * *

Ce jour-là, la table ronde se vida rapidement après la dernière réunion. Les chevaliers partirent en premier et le brouhaha se calma. Une journée de repos donnée par Arthur, c'était rare. Il fallait qu'ils en profitent autant qu'ils peuvent et ils n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus.

\- Vous allez où aujourd'hui ? Demanda Merlin à Blaise.

\- Ron m'emmène près d'un lac. On va aller nous dégourdir les jambes et prendre du temps pour nous. Je pense que l'on ne rentrera pas avant ce soir.

\- Vous n'aurez pas trop froid ?

\- Allons Merlin… je pense qu'il serait tant de te dévergonder un peu, crois-moi que quand je dis qu'on ne va pas rentrer avant ce soir, ce n'est pas parce que nous allons compter des fleurs !

Ron rit car il avait entendu la dernière phrase et prit le noir sous son bras. Merlin fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a pas de fleurs en cette saison, leur dit-il alors qu'il partait déjà.

Il entendit quelqu'un rire derrière lui et se tourna. Il ne restait plus qu'Arthur et lui dans la salle et le brun le détailla.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

Merlin se mordit la lèvre. Il eut soudaine envie… Un désir brûlant l'envahit de part en part. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, cela faisait bien deux à trois jours que, chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, il avait envie de lui de cette manière. Mais cette fois-ci fut pire que toutes les autres. Il avait envie de lui, maintenant et bientôt, cela se vit sur ses joues.

Arthur haussa un sourcil sans comprendre alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- La dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a regardé comme ça, ça s'est fini au pieu. Dit-il avant de faire semblant de réfléchir. Oui, c'était toi hier. Blaise se trompe, tu as un appétit insatiable en ce moment. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Merlin s'avança et posa sa couronne sur la table. Il ôta sa cape et la balança sur une chaise. Arthur s'arrêta net de rire et déglutit. Plus sensuel que l'image qu'il lui reflétait, il n'avait jamais encore connu. Il se leva, les mains en l'air.

\- Eh, doucement… Quoi là ? Ici ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Eh bien… C'est… N'importe qui pourrait entrer. Il y a des gardes à l'entrée… et…

Merlin arriva devant lui et lui retira sa couronne qu'il posa à son tour sur la table. Arthur le regarda faire alors que son cœur battait bien trop rapidement. Il fixa un instant la porte ouverte puis avisa un placard. C'était mieux que rien.

\- Et puis zut, chuchota-t-il.

Il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa. Merlin sentit le feu en lui exploser comme un volcan en ébullition. Il sauta et Arthur le rattrapa dans ses bras. Il entoura sa taille de ses jambes et continua à l'embrasser comme un dément. La position lui rappela la toute première fois qu'il l'avait fait malheureusement, son désir balaya le côté romantique de la chose. Arthur recula vers le placard et l'ouvrit.

Merlin descendit, le poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte. Il se dépêcha de retourner se coller à lui et de l'embrasser. Arthur écarquilla les yeux quand il le vit presque arracher sa chemise. Bizarrement, il se mit à bander immédiatement. Il l'attrapa par ses cheveux bruns et le tira en arrière, glissant son autre main sur son cou, en dessous de son vêtement et terminant par sa verge.

Merlin ne voyait plus rien qu'Arthur, n'entendait plus rien que son souffle, ne sentait plus rien que son odeur. Il ne vivait, à cet instant, plus que par lui, mais cela ne lui faisait pas. Il voulait le sentir en lui, complètement.

\- J'adore ton mode dévergondé, chuchota le blond au creux de son oreille.

\- Arthur, répondit-il fébrilement. Il faut que tu me prennes maintenant.

\- Mais mon amour…

\- Non, tu n'as pas compris. Je te veux maintenant ! Alors prend-moi ou je te viole.

Arthur sourit.

\- A tes ordres !

Il le retourna et baissa son pantalon. Tant pis pour les caresses et les bisous, pour la tendresse et l'amour, il savait qu'il le referait ce soir de toute façon. Il écarta ses fesses d'une main et de l'autre le pénétra sauvagement, le collant contre le mur. Merlin gémit de bonheur, mais le feu n'était pas d'accord, il en voulait plus. Il voulait plus de violence, plus de plaisir. Il voulait qu'il jaillisse en lui comme un seau d'eau éteint la flamme.

\- Plus fort, chuchota Merlin.

Déjà transpirant par l'étouffante chaleur de l'étroit placard, Arthur ôta le haut de Merlin sans se retirer et l'attrapa par la taille. Il effectua des mouvements, lent puis de plus en plus rapide. Le brun grogna de plaisir, se rappelant qu'ils étaient quand même dans la salle de la table ronde. Mais plus Arthur s'enfonçait en lui, plus il lui fut difficile de garder les esprits clairs. Arthur le prit par le menton et le releva, gouttant sa sueur sur son cou, glissant sa langue sur son menton, sa joue jusque ses lèvres. Il les ravit, les mordillant, peut-être un peu trop fort. C'était bien trop bon.

\- Merlin ? Arthur ?

Les appels au dehors stoppèrent le blond dont les poils se dressèrent sur la tête. Merlin grogna de frustration. Il embrassa sa joue, espérant reprendre son attention. Dévorant la seule partie qu'il pouvait atteindre dans cette position. Le blond se dit qu'il était complètement fou. Malheureusement, cela ne fit que l'exciter un peu plus.

\- J'étais pourtant certain qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis…

Il eut un autre silence. Merlin bougea le bassin et Arthur se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il le regarda et le défia des yeux. Son mari sourit.

\- Comme tu veux, articula-t-il des lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

Il recommença plus lentement ses va-et-vient sur lui, c'était à la fois extrêmement plaisant mais aussi très désagréable. Merlin dut se retenir de ne pas lui hurler d'aller plus vite. Arthur avisa une vieille table à côté. Il s'ôta du brun, le faisant grogner et le retourna. Il l'embrassa tout en le posant dessus puis l'allongea.

Le roi retira son pantalon, pouvant enfin l'admirer entièrement nu et n'attendit guère longtemps pour se remettre au chaud en lui, relevant une de ses jambes pour la poser sur son épaule. Merlin rejeta la tête en arrière, sentant l'accoue cogner sa prostate avec délectation.

\- Ils doivent être partis se balader aussi alors. Leur vint les voix.

Arthur se crispa. Il les avait complètement oubliés ceux-là ! Il les entendit refermer la porte et se concentra sur le brun. Il attrapa sa verge dont le liquide commençait déjà à sortir. Le blond sut que lui aussi ne tiendrait pas longtemps. L'adrénaline qu'il ressentait par peur de se faire prendre avait augmenté à cent pour cent son plaisir. Ça et le fait de voir un Merlin, complètement relâché, sans crainte ni timidité.

Il mordit sa jambe alors que son cœur explosait, en même temps que lui et Merlin dans sa main. Il sentit le cerceau se resserrer, le pompant à l'intérieur et il se cambra en avant, s'enfonçant encore plus, jusqu'à ce que son torse touche le sien.

Merlin se sentait léger comme un nuage. Le feu en lui s'était éteint. Pour combien de temps ? Ça il n'en s'avait rien, mais assez pour lui faire reprendre les esprits, une fois que toutes les petites étoiles devant ses yeux se seraient en aller. Arthur se mit soudainement à rire et baisa son torse alors que son mari passait une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Mon ange, un jour, tu me rendras fou.

\- N'est-ce pas déjà le cas ? Murmura-t-il.

Arthur releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il enleva sa jambe de son épaule et remonta jusque ses lèvres afin d'y déposer un baiser papillon.

\- Totalement…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Le brun se releva. D'accord, la table, ce n'est vraiment pas confortable, pensa-t-il. Assis et enfin conscient, il posa sa tête sur son torse.

\- Excuse-moi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit…

\- Moi, j'ai adoré. On recommence quand tu veux mais pas ici.

Ils rirent.

\- Les écuries ? Minauda Merlin.

\- A tester, rit-il.

Merlin se releva et sourit. Il poussa le blond et récupéra ses habits, se dépêchant de se rhabiller.

\- Rendez-vous là-bas alors. Dans une heure !

Arthur, qui remettait son pantalon en place écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu plaisante, j'espère !

Merlin l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche et sourit.

\- Viens et tu sauras…

Pui il quitta la pièce. Le roi resta coin pendant un long moment avant de se tourner vers son service trois pièces.

\- Toi, tu n'es pas prêt de te reposer !

* * *

 **233** **ème** **jour - Sept mois et 9 jour.**

* * *

Ce jour-là, après la réunion, Léon attrapa Elyan par le cou et l'entraîna dehors.

\- On va voir Guenièvre ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas ! C'est une renaissance. Je n'ai jamais vu ma sœur aussi heureuse depuis… Enfin avant quoi.

Léon hocha la tête.

\- Allons-y, je veux voir le bébé maudit.

\- Ne l'appelle surtout pas comme ça devant elle, elle t'arracherait les deux yeux.

Léon éclata de apparut brusquement entre eux et les attrapa par les bras pour les faire marcher plus vite.

\- Dépêchons nous, dit-il. Je n'ai aucunement envie d'accompagner les deux compères là-bas qui vont sûrement se saouler et parler des femmes qu'ils ont, auraient ou pourraient lever.

\- Que de mots crus dans ta si jeune bouche, cadet, rit Elyan.

\- Ça me choque, appuya le brun.

\- Justement, je protège mes chastes oreilles qui en ont déjà bien trop entendu !

\- Et ce n'est pas fini, soupira Léon.

C'est dans cette bonne ambiance qu'ils arrivèrent chez Guenièvre. La première chose qu'ils entendirent et la chansonnette qu'elle poussait de sa douce voix. Elyan sourit un peu plus. Il y a bien trop longtemps que les volets étaient fermés et que la maison était froide et sombre. Maintenant, le soleil entrait, la vie avait repris. Il ne fut que plus heureux que cet enfant avait choisi de rester auprès d'eux. Le petit druide était là, posé sur le pouf, en train de dessiner, les doigts couverts de charbon.

Guenièvre préparait le déjeuner et une bonne odeur s'élevait de son chaudron. Elle accueillit les trois hommes avec de grands sourires et les invita à s'installer, jurant avoir fait assez de soupe pour tous. Le petit homme en voyant le noir sauta immédiatement sur lui et le barbouilla de fusain.

\- Petit diable, rit-il en le retournant pour lui chatouiller le ventre. Comme ton prédécesseur.

\- Il a tout de même plus d'intelligence que lui, sourit Guenièvre.

Son sourire se fana quelque peu et elle suspendit la louche au dessus du bol. Léon le remarqua et se leva immédiatement. Il prit un bol et le lui tendit.

\- Peut-être deviendra-t-il un fort et grand chevalier, un ami aimant et fidèle comme il l'eut été ?

Il lui sourit et elle fit de même. Elle remplit de soupe et posa une cuillère dedans.

\- Oui… chuchota-t-elle. Peut-être.

\- Pour ça, Lancelot. On mange de la soupe !

\- Viens par là, vile canaille ! Fit Yvain en prenant le petit sur ses genoux.

Léon lui tendit le bol et le chevalier le tint pour laisser le petit manger à sa guise sans qu'il n'en mette partout, comme il le faisait souvent.

Guenièvre les servit et leur sourit. Les conversations reprirent de bon cœur, parlant de tout et de rien. Elyan passa une main sur la tête du petit Lancelot et le couva d'un regard tendre. Il rendait sa sœur plus qu'heureuse, et pour cela, il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez. Il donnerait sa vie pour lui.

* * *

 **233** **ème** **jour - Sept mois et 9 jour.**

* * *

Ce jour-là, Perceval et Gauvain avait bien décidé de le passer dans leur auberge favorite.

\- Dépêchons nous, entendirent-ils. Je n'ai aucunement envie d'accompagner les deux compères là-bas qui vont sûrement se saouler et parler des femmes qu'ils ont, auraient ou pourraient lever.

Gauvain se retourna pour voir leurs trois amis s'enfuir presqu'en courant.

\- Bon, ils sembleraient qu'il ne reste que toi et moi ! Dit Perceval.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous inviter les rois à se joindre à nous ?

\- Bonne idée ! Allons les chercher pour notre petite beuverie hebdomadaire.

\- Dis comme ça, ils ne risquent pas de venir !

Ils firent demi-tour et entra dans la salle qui était complètement vide. Gauvain fronça des sourcils en remarquant leurs couronnes dont une avait glissé à terre et leurs capes royales. Perceval ramassa la couronne et l'identifia bien comme étant celle d'Arthur. Il s'inquiéta immédiatement.

\- Merlin ? Arthur ? Appela le plus grand des deux.

Ils n'eurent aucune réponse. Gauvain fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Le traité de paix, encadré de vitres n'avait pas bougé comme chaque chose exposée ici. C'était très étrange. Pourquoi avoir laissé traîner cela ? Ce n'était pas dans leur habitude.

\- J'étais pourtant certain qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis… Fit Gauvain.

Soudain ils entendirent quelque chose glisser et un gémissement. Gauvain écarquilla des yeux, Perceval mit sa main devant sa bouche, prêt à éclater de rire. Ils se mordirent le fond de joue et Gauvain plaça un doigt devant sa bouche, faisait signe à Perceval de sortir.

\- Ils doivent être partis se balader aussi alors. Dit-il assez fort pour que les deux hommes cachés dans le placard les entendent.

Il ferma la porte et s'adressa aux gardes en chuchotant :

\- Personne ne rentre tant que les deux rois ne sont pas sortis, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, Sir Léon ! Scandèrent-ils.

Ils se retinrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du château et là, explosèrent de rire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la taverne tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire, faisant tourner ainsi les têtes des plus curieux.

\- Mais quel horreur ! Oh non, maintenant, j'ai… des visions… Beurk, beurk !

\- Moi aussi, fit Gauvain en s'essuyant une larme. D'accord, les voir se regarder avec leurs regards énamourés ou bien les croiser s'embrassant dans un couloir vide, je veux bien. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas choquant mais là… Mon esprit vient d'être violer !

\- N'en dit pas plus, grimaça Perceval. C'est comme si je les avais vu. Je ne peux plus m'enlever cela de la tête !

Soudain, il vit à sa droite une belle jeune femme aux cheveux longs et blonds qui lui sourit et il ne se cacha pas pour la regarder et tourner sur lui-même jusqu'à faire un tour complet.

\- Bonjour, toi.

Gauvain haussa un sourcil et rit de nouveau.

\- C'est bon, j'ai oublié, scanda le chevalier en jetant de nouveau des coups de têtes en arrière.

\- J'ai remarqué !

Gauvain ouvrit la porte de la taverne et le laissa entrer avant de faire de même.

\- Tavernier, deux choppes d'ambroisie.

\- Et deux pour moi aussi ! Suppléa Gauvain.

Perceval éclata de rire.

\- Tu as raison, il nous faut laver nos oreilles et rien de mieux que des pintes à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Par contre, c'est toi qui paye !

Gauvain secoua la tête. Il ne changera jamais. Comme Yvain l'avait prédit, Gauvain et Perceval passèrent l'après-midi dans la taverne, bruyant comme à l'habitude. Ils lançaient le ton sur des chansons grivoises et c'est toute la bicoque qui reprenait derrière eux. Parfois parlant de femme, parfois de batailles, parfois… d'autre chose :

\- _« Pom, pompom, pompom, pompom, pompom, pompom, pompom._

 _Tous les petits kobolds_

 _Dansent dans la forêt,_

 _Moi et mes compagnons_

 _Allons tous les crever !_

 _Ne sont-ils pas mignons,_

 _Embrochés morcelés,_

 _Autour des champignons,_

 _On pourrait en manger !_

 _Pom, pompom, pompom, pompom, pompom, pompom, pompom._

 _Tous les petits gobelins,_

 _Dansent dans la forêt,_

 _Moi et mes compagnons,_

 _Allons les approcher !_

 _Ils sont vraiment mignons_

 _Quant ils se font flécher…_

 _Nous les achèverons_

 _A coups d'épées rouillées !_

 _Pom, pompom, pompom, pompom, pompom, pompom, pompom._

 _Quand tous les petits orcs,_

 _Dansent dans la forêt,_

 _Moi et mes compagnons_

 _Préférons-nous cacher !_

 _Ils ne sont pas mignons,_

 _Ils sont bêtes à pleurer_

 _Mais nous les évitons…_

 _Pour pas finir broyés !_

 _Pom, pompom, pompom, pompom, pompom, pompom, pompom._

 _Quand tous les petits trolls,_

 _Dansent dans la forêt,_

 _Moi et mes compagnons_

 _Préférons-nous barrer !_

 _Ceux qui les trouvent mignons_

 _Sont vraiment dérangés,_

 _Un jour ils finiront_

 _En compote de… pomme, pompom, pompom, pompom, pompom, pompom, pompom. » (1)_

Et quand le soir vint, ils se tenaient mutuellement par les épaules pour se ramener. Malheureusement, ils n'atteignirent pas loin et s'effondrèrent dans les écuries… sur le foin fraîchement retourné.

\- Dis-moi Gauvain, c'est moi qui rêve où ça sent le sexe ici !? Grommela son ami.

\- Ferme-là et dors !

\- Oh non… Je recommence à imaginer comment nos deux rois s'entretiennent mutuellement.

\- Tu veux que ça sente le vomi aussi apparemment ?

Alors que le silence et la fraîcheur de la nuit dé-vrillaient les deux chevaliers, ils s'endormirent là, sans plus ni moins qu'exactement où les rois juste avant… Enfin, vous l'aurez compris.

* * *

 **233** **ème** **jour - Sept mois et 9 jour.**

* * *

Ce jour-là, Harry et Draco virent passer les deux chevaliers, riant aux larmes. Draco haussa un sourcil sans comprendre ce qui les avait mis dans cet état.

\- Ceux-là, je crois qu'ils préféreraient mourir plutôt que de ne plus jamais pouvoir rire.

L'assassin se retourna vers lui et se moqua :

\- Cela ne te ferait pas de mal de rire un peu toi aussi. Je dois vraiment me retourner l'esprit pour arriver à ne serait-ce que t'arracher un sourire.

\- Je ris ! Se défendit le blond. Regarde. Hm, la blague de Ron avant-hier !

\- Tu appelles ça un rire ? Le toisa-t-il.

\- Quand tu es tombé, j'ai ri !

Le brun éclata de rire, il avait l'air tellement fier de rire. Sa tête était épique, mélange entre un aristocrate sortant d'usine et le paysan ignare. Et bien sûr, Draco le suivit avant de s'arrêter et de se mordre la lèvre.

\- Quand tu ris… Je ris.

Harry s'arrêta net avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Bien ! Euh… bonne journée !

Puis il fit demi-tour mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps et le retint.

\- Harry, tu ne veux pas passer cette journée avec moi ?

Le brun se dandina d'un pied sur un autre, mimique enfantine qui fit sourire le blond. Il y avait des fois où il se montrait plus adulte que lui et d'autre ou il avait l'impression de voir un enfant. C'est ces deux côtés là que Draco adorait. Puis finalement Harry soupira, le repoussa et explosa.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Draco, c'est une torture ! De t'avoir dans mes bras chaque soir, de t'embrasser, de te toucher et puis niet ! Plus rien, nada ! Et je suis obligé de cacher que je bande comme un dragon de peur que tu t'enfuies !

\- Bander comme un dragon ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Une nouvelle expression inconnue ?

\- Draco ! Soupira le brun en se retournant à nouveau.

Il le retint encore et rit de bon cœur.

\- D'accord…

Harry se stoppa.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est d'accord, j'ai dit… on le fait.

\- Non… Non, maintenant je me sens coupable parce que j'ai l'impression de te…

Le blond le coupa brusquement en l'embrassant.

\- T'es sérieux ? Parce que si ce n'est pas sérieux, dis-toi que…

Draco leva les yeux aux ciels et sourit sournoisement. Il fit tomber le brun d'une balayette et s'écria :

\- Le premier arrivé en haut a le droit de demander tout ce qu'il veut à l'autre.

\- Sans magie ?

\- Sans escalade ?

\- Ok, dirent-ils en même temps.

Draco fit demi-tour et courut vers l'immense porte d'entrée. Il avait le cœur enflammé. Bizarrement, il sentait léger comme une plume. Il courrait sans le sentir, laissant son corps se guider tout seul car lui ne pensait qu'à retrouver les bras d'Harry. Ils allaient le faire. Il se l'avouait, il avait peur… Il avait peur de ne pas aimer cela, faire l'amour avec un homme. Même s'il savait qu'il aimait Harry plus que tout, ce serait son premier, sûrement son dernier. Allait-il prendre du plaisir ? Arriverait-il à bander ? Il chassa ses mauvaises pensées de sa tête alors qu'il arrivait, essoufflé devant la porte.

Il aimait Harry, et il aimerait Harry n'importe comment. Il en était sûr !

Draco se sentit soudainement plaqué contre la porte et il n'eut que le temps de voir l'éclair de désir dans les yeux verts émeraude avant que celui-ci ne reprenne ses lèvres, le balai dura encore et encore, leurs langues se mêlèrent. Le blond tâtonna la porte avant d'arriver à trouver la poignée et ouvrit. Il s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur il n'eut qu'un geste à faire pour qu'elle se claque. Il se réjouit qu'Harry ne porte pas sa tenue complète, il se décolla une milliseconde pour ôter sa chemise. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry le poussa sur le lit et monta sur lui.

\- Je vais te faire connaître un plaisir qu'aucune femme ne pourra t'offrir. Chuchota-t-il.

Le blond sentit un frisson l'arpenter comme un serpent et descendit immédiatement en direction de son sexe. Tout comme Harry d'ailleurs qui, tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de son torse, tira sur son pantalon et le dénuda. Il n'eut rien à dire, rien à faire car Harry l'avait déjà prit en bouche. Il le suçota avec une telle habilité que le blond gémit immédiatement. Et gonfla à vue d'œil. A ça pour bander, oui, il bandait ! Et ce plaisir, il avait l'impression que c'était au moins dix fois plus fort. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était un homme et qu'il savait exactement où toucher ? Parce que c'était Harry Potter ? Ou juste parce qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, un homme qu'il aimait à la folie ?

Il se félicita à nouveau de ne pas crier quand il sentit sa langue descendre plus bas que ses bourses et lécher son anneau de chair. Instinctivement, il écarta un peu plus les jambes. Il avait compris, aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui faisait la femme. Mais il se promit que l'inverse suivrait très vite. Il se mordit la main quand il le sentit mettre un doigt en lui, tout en le reprenant en bouche, léchant son gland. Il ne put plus supporter de se taire quand il en mit un deuxième, puis un troisième. Enfin, il le relâcha, le laissant reprendre ses esprits et remonta sur lui. Draco l'embrassa sans tarder, jura qu'il soit encore tout habillé. C'était injuste.

Harry enleva d'un geste son t-shirt et frotta sa verge encore emballée contre celle nue de son amant. Draco écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit l'objet de curiosité. Elle était… grosse et dure. Comment arrivait-il à bander autant alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore touché ?

\- Tu vois ce que j'endure tous les jours. Lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Tu es… un appel au viol tout entier. Depuis que mes yeux ne sont plus brouiller par la colère, la bêtise et la jalousie, je n'arrive plus à les décoller de ton corps.

\- Dépravé Potter, souffla le blond en reprenant ses lèvres. Potter le dépravé.

C'est à peine s'il l'avait senti s'introduire en lui. Tout en lui parlant, Harry avait sorti son sexe de son pantalon et l'avait pénétré lentement. Draco, hypnotisé par ses lèvres, ne le sentit que quand déjà la moitié était en lui. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la douleur était présente. Mais bien moins qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. En quelques mouvements de hanche, elle le remplissait déjà et sa chaleur corporelle atteint son paroxysme. Il brûlait de l'intérieur, inconscient des mouvements qui lui procuraient ce plaisir. Harry attrapa sa jambe et la leva pour se replacer. Il le tourna et colla son dos contre son torse. Une fois sûr d'être correct il attrapa son oreille et la mordilla. Son bassin faisait des mouvements, tantôt lents, tantôt rapides et Draco réagissait en rythme. Il sentit sa main se glisser entre ses cuisses pour continuer à le branler avec douceur.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'aimes pas et je m'arrête… Chuchota Harry.

\- Arrête et je te dirais je n'aime pas, saccada-t-il.

Le brun sourit. Le blond glissa sa main dans sa nuque et se contorsionna pour l'embrasser. Puis il se cambra, comme s'il avait déjà fait cela. Comme si … c'était complètement naturel pour lui. Il avait l'impression que dans ses bras, il n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre, juste à suivre. Son corps dictait le reste. Il se tourna vers le lit et mangea le coussin pour ne pas hurler quand le brun commença de grand coup sur sa prostate. Harry l'attrapa par le menton et ramena sa bouche contre la sienne.

\- Ne te cache pas ! Je veux t'entendre.

Il leva de nouveau sa jambe et le buta encore et encore. Draco grogna, gémit. L'espace d'un instant, il eut honte de ses bruits. Jamais il n'avait fait cela. D'habitude, il était stoïque, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Mais là, c'était impossible, la tête lui tournait, il se laissait aller et il cria plus fort. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Le plaisir montait entre les coups et sa main qui l'astiquait toujours.

\- C'est… im… possible… Bégaya-t-il.

\- De quoi ?

Harry grognait plus qu'il ne parlait. Mais le blond ne répondit pas, il se sentit venir, il allait exploser. Il allait se vider dans sa main alors que le brun n'était toujours pas venu. Il se retint, fierté oblige. Son petit-ami le malmena encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne finisse par lâcher prise. Son corps eut plusieurs tremblements alors qu'il jouit et lança un puissant « oui ». Harry grogna et vint à son tour en lui. Essoufflés, tremblants de la tête aux pieds, ils mirent plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir bouger. Harry se retira de lui et s'allongea, épuisé. Draco attendit que son cœur arrête de cogner contre ses oreilles avant de relever brusquement la tête.

\- J'ai couché avec un homme ! S'écria-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil et posa une main sur son front.

\- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui ne suit pas romantique. Se plaint-il.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui, il avait les yeux fermés. Il dévora son torse des yeux et son engin qui pendouillait maintenant tout mou mais encore de taille impressionnante. Il se mordit la lèvre. Puis la réalité le frappa à nouveau et il se couvrit la bouche de ses deux mains. La honte rougit ses oreilles. Les cris qu'il avait poussés. C'était indécent, indigne de lui, maître du self-control !

\- Qu'est-ce qui était impossible ?

\- Quoi ? Fit le blond en redescendant à nouveau sur terre.

Il posa une main sur son torse et se retourna sur le ventre. Il sentit une douleur dans le bas du dos le prendre mais ne montra rien.

\- Tu as dit : « c'est impossible ».

Draco sourit et redessina ses abdos de ses doigts.

\- C'était tellement bon, chuchota-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai attendu tout ce temps avant de te laisser faire.

L'assassin sourit doucement toujours sans bouger. Draco se mordit la lèvre. Était-ce possible de recommencer ? Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'étouffa avec.

\- Je suis devenu aussi dépravé que toi, ça y est. Geint-il.

Harry rit et se mit sur le côté. Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux et le regarda longuement. D'un mouvement, il se rapprocha passa son bras sous son cou et l'embrassa sur le front. Il se colla jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

\- Maintenant, je vais te prendre souvent, de toute les manières qu'il soit, douces comme dures, et tu en feras de même. J'aime être pris aussi. Mais sache que j'ai toujours envie de toi, je ne te lâcherais plus. Et si par malheur tu t'aviserais de faire cela avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ce n'est pas de la vague que tu devras avoir le plus peur, ni même Morgana.

Draco releva la tête et analysa d'abord s'il se fichait de lui. Mais non. Il était tout à fait sérieux. C'est alors qu'il le sentit, il sentit pour la première fois, un tout nouveau sentiment. Et c'était puissant, vraiment très puissant. C'était comme si en faisant l'amour, ils avaient rechargé les batteries de la vague. Elle était de nouveau là, plus forte que jamais et il sentit Harry en lui, pareillement qu'il y a quelques minutes. Ce qu'il appelait « envie », n'était autre que le reflet de son propre amour pour lui. Et c'était plus qu'étrange de le sentir comme quelque chose de vivant qui le caressait avec douceur et de plus puissant qu'un Protego. Il vit Harry écarquiller les yeux.

\- Ça vient de toi, demanda-t-il… Ou ça vient de moi ?

\- Ça vient de nous, murmura le blond.

Harry sourit. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Ils surent qu'à cet instant, ils n'auraient plus jamais à se dire je t'aime. Il le ressentait, c'était dix fois meilleur.

* * *

 **233** **ème** **jour - Sept mois et 9 jour.**

* * *

Ce jour-là, Severus se réveilla le corps en miette. Neville et lui avaient travaillé jusque très tard. Et ensuite son petit-ami n'avait pas voulu s'endormir sans qu'ils aient fait l'amour aux moins trois fois. Severus sourit et rejeta la couverture découvrant ses belles fesses bombées qui le tendit immédiatement. Il se courba et posa ses lèvres dessus, le mordillant la peau avant de passer sa langue dessus. Il écarta d'une main ses fesses et la passa dans la commissure. Il titilla la zone érogène, son trou était encore bien ouvert de la nuit. Il n'avait pas à forcer pour l'entrer complètement. Bien sûr, il sentit le petit corps se réveiller et gémir, se tortillant sous la supplique. Severus suçota l'entrée puis le passage entre son anus et ses bourses. Il repassa encore et encore avant que Neville ne craque et relève les fesses pour être pris encore.

\- Sev', s'il te plaît… Quémanda-t-il.

Le potionniste eut un regard de vainqueur et le relâcha pour finalement se lever et ne rien lui offrir.

\- La prochaine fois, quand je dis non, c'est non !

Neville grogna de frustration et se tourna. Severus revêtit un peignoir de soie.

\- Sev', minauda Neville. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

Heureux de l'avoir piéger, le potionniste se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Malheureusement, il eut la mauvaise idée de regarder une dernière fois son dépravé petit homme. Celui-ci se branlait, lentement, avec sensualité, tellement beau qu'il se mit au garde à vous sans le vouloir.

\- Severus, gémit Neville en continuant ses mouvements.

Il le vit glisser la main sur son torse, jusqu'à son entrée. Et pendant qu'il se branlait, il se mit un doigt, relevant le bassin exactement là où le plus vieux ne risquait pas d'en perdre une miette. Il gémit, deux fois de plus son nom. Et Severus continua de le regarder faire pénétrer ses doigts avec facilité. C'était hypnotisant, décadent, déroutant, complètement bandant.

\- Aide-moi, Sev'… Je n'arrive pas à atteindre le fond. Je ne veux pas venir sans toi…

Severus plaqua sa main sur son front et soupira.

\- J'ai créé un monstre… Les jeunes de nos jours.

Il jeta d'un geste son habit et glissa sur lui alors que Neville éclatait de rire. Il avait encore gagné, il le savait, il s'en fichait. Il retira sa main et le pénétra d'un geste toucha directement sa prostate.

\- Oui ! Hurla Neville

Severus entrelaça leurs doigts, faisant tinter leurs bagues. Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas savoir dire non. Et cela Neville le savait, quoiqu'ils fassent ils se disaient toujours « oui ».

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **(1) Comme toute cette fiction est basée sur des répliques de films, des scènes de jeux ou autre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter un petit morceau de ma série mp3 préférée. Vous l'aurez compris, la musique n'est pas de moi, vous la retrouverez dans "Reflets d'Acide" Pompompom. Et pour celle qui connaissait déjà, je suis persuadée que vous l'avez lu en chantant.**_

 _ **Un petit chapitre qui n'apporte presque rien à la fiction mais j'espère vous avoir fait rêver et baver.**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	25. La face cachée du dragonnier

**Rars : AmazonePotter : Bonsoir. D'abord merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies ma fiction. Pour Severus, j'ai essayé d'expliquer sans trop m'épancher au début de la fiction qu'il décide de s'"effacer" tout simplement parce que de tous, c'est celui qui a le plus vécu la guerre contre Voldemort. N'ayant pas l'envie de recommencer, il a préféré suivre le côté timide de Neville afin de pouvoir être plus au calme jusqu'à ce qu'il en tombe amoureux. Pour Arthur et Merlin, je pense que tu seras ravie car ce chapitre est entièrement consacrer à eux. Ce qui est difficile d'avoir 4 couples principaux différents dans une même fiction, c'est justement d'arriver à trouver une place à tout le monde sans que la fiction ne dure 100 chapitres. J'ai fait au mieux, désolée. Après, je pense sûrement la reprendre (j'ai déjà commencé d'ailleurs) et l'améliorer. Mais bon, le re-post ne sera sûrement pas pour tout de suite. En effet, le temps ne passe pas quand ils sont ici, cependant, et sûrement que tu as du le remarquer, plus ils passent de temps dans ce monde, plus leurs souvenirs commencent à s'effacer, lentement mais sûrement. Tu en sauras plus dans l'épilogue. ;) Pour ce qui est d'Elyan, oui, j'ai remarqué ma faute en me relisant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cerveau disait Elyan, mes doigts écrivaient Ethan parfois. Je suis en train de corriger cela. Merci encore pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite et fin va te plaire tout autant. A bientôt.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 :** La face cachée du dragonnier.

* * *

 **304** **ème** **jour - Dix mois et 1 jour.**

* * *

Les cliquetis des armures de métal étaient couverts par les cris de la foule. Les épées tintinnabulaient, les boucliers s'entrechoquaient et le fort son de clairon activait les troupes, résonnant quand le match était fini, suivi vite d'un autre. Ron sourit quand il vit Blaise lever le poing, victorieux de son combat. Puis il éclata de rire devant sa face déconfite à la défaite du troisième round. Il l'applaudit tout de même, se jurant de le féliciter comme il se doit pour ce tournoi.

Il fallait dire que Severus et Neville avait su trouver de très bon adversaire. Ce tournoi amical entre les chevaliers de Serpentard et ceux de Camelot était un pur plaisir des yeux. Les hommes étaient fairplays, combattifs, défendant chacun leur royaume comme s'il s'agissait de leur vie. Ici, pas de mise mort ni même de blessure trop grave. Si aucun des deux hommes ne jetaient son épée avant la fin du temps imparti, le point revenait à celui qui avait placé le plus de coup sur l'armure de l'autre.

Cela avait grandement rassuré Ron. Il n'avait pas envie de retrouver un petit ami en petit morceau à la fin de ce tournoi. Bien qu'il en ait déjà participé à d'autres, il avait toujours cette petite sonnette qui s'activait quand il le voyait à terre où se prenant un coup puissant. L'envie de décocher une flèche et de la planter pile poil dans l'œil du chevalier qui l'attaquait à travers son heaume l'avait pris plus d'une fois. Bien sûr, sans jamais que cela n'arrive.

Ron gratta sa petite barbe rouquine. Il ne la rasait plus depuis que Blaise lui avait avoué lui trouver un air diablement sexy avec. Il évitait seulement qu'elle ne devienne une touffe. Il avait de la chance, n'étant pas réellement un soldat de l'armée de Camelot, il en avait tout à fait le droit. Il regarda Severus qui lui aussi avait enfin décidé d'assumer son vieil âge et ne s'était plus rasé depuis qu'il était Roi de Serpentard. Bizarrement, il eut l'impression qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Quand à Neville, à contrario, il ressemblait plus à une princesse obligé par son père. Cela se voyait clairement qu'il n'aimait pas être là, pensant sûrement qu'il perdait son temps.

Tout comme Merlin d'ailleurs, avec qui il entretenait la discussion, se fichant complètement de ce qui se passait dans l'arène. Arthur, quant à lui encourageait ses hommes, criait à la justice, brandissait du poing, bref, vivait le tournoi comme Severus à ses côtés.

\- Ah non, je regrette ! Il y a faute, là, beugla Severus envers l'arbitre.

Un sourire pondit sur le visage de Ron. De mauvaise foi en plus. Mais le roi n'eut pas à se plaindre, le combat fut remporter par un chevalier de Serpentard qui combattait en face de Gauvain. Mais Ron savait qu'il aurait pu le battre. Arthur avait juste décidé de laisser ses jeux à Severus, le sachant bougon après une défaite.

Alors que l'arène se vidait petit à petit, Ron retrouva Harry et Draco, discutant avec Hunith. La mère de Merlin avait encore pris de l'âge et pourtant elle ne semblait que plus belle. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui explique comment. De plus, ses beaux habits de courtisane lui saillaient à merveille.

\- Et du coup, disait Draco, c'est là qu'Harry à la bonne idée de tomber de la cime d'un arbre. Et son bras s'est cassé en deux, bien sûr. Par la même occasion, le mien aussi.

\- Pauvre chéri, gémit Hunith en posa sa main sur son bras comme si la blessure était encore là. Je comprends tout à fait. Il est dur d'être lié magiquement à un homme aussi turbulent.

\- Surtout faites comme si je n'étais pas là, grommela Harry en se curant les ongles avec sa lame d'assassin.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Ron et soupira, levant les mains au ciel et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Merci ! Tu ne sais pas comment tu me sauves la vie. Je n'en pouvais plus de ses deux-là ! Toujours à se plaindre. Est-ce que j'en parle, moi, de la fois où il s'est gelé par mégarde les jambes avec l'un de ses sorts stupides ? Qui avait un rhume pendant quatre jours après ?

Ron éclata de rire. Incorruptible. Ils partirent vers le château de Serpentard, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre tranquillement.

\- Blaise a fini huitième, alors ? A-t-il bien combattu ?

\- Comme un dieu. Mais je ne pense pas que pour lui, huit était la place qu'il visait. Il va m'en reparler des heures durant ce soir.

\- Si le souhaites, on peut sécher ce banquet, voler quelques bouteilles de vins, se trouver un coin pour nous soûler comme tout homme qui se respecte ?

L'archer le regarda et hocha négativement la tête.

\- L'idée est plus qu'alléchante, Harry. Mais tu sais bien que s'il n'en parle pas ce soir, il m'en parlera demain. Et surtout de façon plus violente puisque je lui aurais posé un lapin.

\- Tu as raison, rit le brun. De toute façon, moi je serais privé de dessert si jamais je faisais la même à Draco.

Ron haussa un sourcil puis visualisant son regard lubrique et son sourire en coin, il comprit et rit avec lui. Vraiment incorruptible. Soudain, des jappements attirèrent leur attention et ils virent Ciel qui arrivait, la queue frétillante, un énorme bout de corde tressée dans la gueule. Harry s'accroupit et caressa la bête. Elle avait au moins doublé de volume depuis la première fois où elle était arrivée dans leur vie. Immense, son pelage était plus beau que jamais mélange de noir et de gris.

\- Eh, mon gros !

Il attrapa son jouet et tira dessus mais impossible de lui ôter, ses crocs gigantesques et acérés le faisant prisonnier.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il prend deux tailles à chaque fois. Bientôt, il sera de taille similaire à celle d'un dragon !

\- Harry ! S'écria alors une voix.

Le brun se leva immédiatement, regarda autour de lui avant de voir Gaius courir vers lui transpirant et essoufflé. Il avait couru cinquante mètres. Le brun haussa un sourcil sans comprendre avant que Ron sourit et lui tape dans le dos.

\- Il a la fiole de Merlin, Harry ! Cette fois-ci, c'est ton tour !

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels. Il allait greffer une corde autour de Merlin et Gaius ! Harry courut vers lui puis fit demi-tour. Ron se pencha vers Ciel et lui frotta les flancs puis il lui arracha son jouet sans efforts. Le loup jappa de déception, essaya de le récupérer sans succès.

\- Trouve Merlin pour Harry et je te le rends, d'accord ?

Ciel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il partit immédiatement vers le château. Harry ne s'arrêta pas quand il passa devant Ron qui lui montra le jouet avec un air de pure moquerie.

\- Connard, cria le brun avant d'accélérer pour rattraper le loup.

Celui-ci monta les escaliers de pierres. Harry mit la fiole dans sa bouche et posa un pied sur le mur, se projeta vers le haut, attrapa le muret et fit un passage en barrage avec un facilité déconcertante. Il arriva en même temps que Ciel et reprit sa course effrénée. Le gros loup le conduisit dans le château, lui fit descendre des escaliers et arriver dans les étages des serviteurs. A cet instant, il sut exactement où l'enchanteur se trouvait. Il s'excusa auprès des dames présentes, réussit à les éviter quand une table roulante lui barra le passage. Il posa son pied sur le côté et se laissa glisser sur les fesses en dessous, puis se releva sans s'arrêter dans une roulade avant. Enfin, Ciel s'arrêta devant une porte et s'assit. Harry l'ouvrit et comme il le pensait, il trouva l'enchanteur assis autour de la table, papotant avec les cuisinières et surtout, mangeant !

\- Tu peux y aller, dit le brun au loup. Récupère ton jouet.

Le loup qui n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans la cuisine, à cause d'un petit incident qu'il préférait ne pas qu'on lui rappelle, jappa de joie et partit. Harry soupira. Lorsque Merlin n'était pas dans sa chambre, c'est ici qu'il le trouvait. Le brun était jaloux, comme le trois quart des personnes au courant de son petit… problème de boulimie en ce moment. Il mangeait à longueur de journée, sans prendre un seul gramme. Arthur avait trouvé cela très suspect aux abords puis juste effrayant et enfin très énervant !

Malheureusement s'il n'y avait que cela, ce ne serait pas dérangeant. Mais le contrecoup était là, d'immenses crises, le soir venu, lui labouraient le ventre de l'intérieur, comme si il venait d'avaler cinquante lames. C'était plus qu'inquiétant. Merlin avait vu les meilleurs docteurs, magiciens, même Anhora et son disciple, Mordred, n'avait pu lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

La potion qu'Harry posa juste devant lui, était un antidouleur, doublé d'une potion de sommeil qu'il devait prendre tous les jours, exactement à la même heure.

\- Merci Harry, je l'avais oublié !

\- Oui, je sais, sourit le brun.

Il se posa devant lui et piocha un morceau de viande dans son assiette. Les serviteurs présents murmurèrent, ne sachant pas les liens qu'ils y avaient entre eux, lui permettant de toucher à l'assiette d'un roi mais aucun des deux ne s'en soucia.

\- Comment cela a été, hier ?

\- Bien ! Vraiment bien, j'ai dormi… Longtemps d'après Arthur. Tellement longtemps qu'il s'est inquiété que cette espèce de maladie étrange ne m'est touché plus.

\- Deux semaines déjà ? Toujours rien ?

\- Malheureusement…

Harry fit la moue avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Tu as demandé à Kilgharrah ?

\- Non… Je voulais le faire mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse nous aider. Après tout, il m'a souvent répété ne pas tout connaître.

\- Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer, non ? De plus,nous fêtons le retour du printemps, il a fini d'hiberner. Tu ne l'embêteras pas en l'éveillant pour rien.

Merlin hocha la tête.

\- Oui… Tu as raison. Pour l'instant la potion de Gaius semble faire effet, du coup j'attendrais d'être de retour à Camelot et je lui poserai la question.

Harry hocha puis se leva.

\- Après tout… Il y a peut-être un petit dragon qui sommeille en toi, rit le brun. Tu es un dragonnier sans dragon et vu comment tu manges comme eux. Si jamais tu te transformes, essaye de ne pas le faire dans le château d'accord ?

La blague malheureusement ne fit pas rire du tout le roi. Il regarda Harry quitter la pièce puis son assiette et la peur le tirailla. Il serait en train de se transformer en dragon ? Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait y croire. Cette phrase le marqua et fit travailler son cerveau. Il repoussa son assiette, le dégoût l'empêchant de manger et posa sa tête sur la table.

\- Roi Merlin, s'inquiéta une cuisinière.

\- Je vais bien, chuchota-t-il. J'ai juste… plus faim.

\- Me permettez-vous de vous desservir ?

\- Oui, oui, fait.

Mais alors que sa main allait toucher le plat, il se releva et le récupéra.

\- Non, attend. Je dois y aller !

\- Mais, Sir…

C'est sous les regards curieux de tous qu'il s'en alla des cuisines avec son plat, le mangeant en marchant. Un dragon… Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité. Après toutes ces années il se rendait compte qu'il en connaissait tellement peu de son pouvoir de dragonnier. Il parlait au dragon, pouvait leur ordonner de faire ce qu'il voulait. Appeler ou renvoyer Kilgharrah était un jeu d'enfant… Mais, entre autre… Lorsque l'on fait usage de magie, il y a toujours des contreparties. Que ce soit une perte d'énergie, échanger une vie contre une vie, etc… il n'avait jamais pensé que l'usage de ses dons pourrait un jour se retourner contre lui. Etait-ce réellement ce qui lui arrivait ?

Se questionnant sans se donner de réponses, il traversa le château, finissant l'assiette qui se perdit quelque part sur une étagère. Il finit par trouver Arthur, au dehors, accompagné de Severus. Le roi quand il le vit sourit et tendit la main que Merlin prit. Il le colla à lui, le blond entourant la taille du brun de son bras. Merlin posa ses deux mains sur son épaule puis sa tête dessus.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Severus. La potion fait-elle toujours effet ? Nous pouvons augmenter le dosage si tu le souhaites.

\- Si vous augmentez encore, fronça Arthur, il ne se réveillera plus jamais. Quinze heures de sommeil, hier. J'étais au bord de l'hystérie. Et impossible de le réveiller, pourtant je le secouais tellement fort.

\- Arrêtez, je vais bien, sourit Merlin. Je vais bien.

Ils hochèrent même s'il ne le croyait pas une seule seconde. Severus regarda l'arène. Les combattants sortaient enfin, après s'être douchés et soignés. Ils souriaient et riaient de bon cœur entre adversaire. Se jurant se battre à nouveau en nombre de bières qu'ils boiraient ce soir. Le soleil était déjà bien bas, pourtant la chaleur ne voulait pas quitter l'endroit. Les massifs étaient en fleur, rendant l'endroit lourd de sentiments nostalgiques.

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés la première fois, fit d'ailleurs Severus. La neige avait rendu les murs froids, le vent avait privé les arbres de leurs feuilles et le soleil n'échauffait aucune eau. Mais vous savez ce qui nous a le plus choqué ?

Les deux rois firent non de la tête.

\- C'est le peuple… Alors que Camelot était envahi par la famine, et se rationnait pour survivre, il n'en restait pas moins forts, joyeux, festifs… Peut-être un peu trop orgueilleux.

Les trois rois rirent ensembles.

\- Ici, les gens mangeaient à leur faim, ils n'y avaient plus de problèmes de bandits, ni des créatures qui attaquaient… Et pourtant, ce peuple était aussi froid que l'hiver. Malade, exténué moralement. Je suis heureux de pouvoir dire que nous avons rapporté la joie de Camelot. En ce doux premier jour de printemps. Je vais voir mon peuple danser avec les bourgeons, chanter avec les fées, manger avec nos alliés. Avec toi, Arthur, réunificateur d'Albion, et toi Merlin, Emrys, puissant enchanteur, sorcier émérite, je ne sais quel surnom présomptueux on te donne encore.

Arthur rit. Il savait très bien qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter. Mais Merlin resta encore une fois coincé dans ses pensées…

\- Dragonnier… Chuchota-t-il.

\- En plus. Ajouta Severus sans voir la détresse dans les yeux du sorcier. Bien, je dois aller voir où mon mari s'est encore enfui. Je vous laisse et vous dit à tout à l'heure.

Il les laissa là, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et retourna dans le château. Malheureusement retrouvé Neville fut presque impossible. Il était certain qu'il devait être dans la forêt, cueillant les premières plantes du printemps, celles aux capacités magiques les plus fortes. A peine arrivé dans le château, Neville avait repéré un endroit reculé et en avait fait son petit jardin secret. Même Severus ne se risquait pas à y aller. Neville, là-bas, aimait être seul, ou du moins toujours accompagné de Ciel, se retrouver, discuter avec ses plantes, ou faire il ne savait quelle autre chose.

Et avec Ciel, impossible de le suivre en douce.

Finalement, il tomba sur Blaise et Gauvain déjà attablé, une choppe à la main.

\- Severus ! Scanda le noir. As-tu apprécié mon combat ?

\- Bien sûr, tout autant que le tien Gauvain. J'ai oublié de dire à Arthur qu'il faut qu'il arrête de laisser gagner mes chevaliers. Je ne suis pas si mauvais joueur que cela.

Blaise pouffa dans son verre, tentant de se cacher. Gauvain rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il pensait pourtant avoir simulé correctement cette fois-ci.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, majesté. La revanche se passera à Camelot. Et il n'est pas question de perdre dans notre royaume.

\- Peut-être, espérons que mes hommes auront bien évolué d'ici là. Il faut bien dire que les hommes de Cenred étaient des brutes sanguinaires, mais au moins, elle vous donnait du fil à retordre.

\- Oh oui !

\- Mon royaume est jeune, je ne me fais pas de soucis quant à la bonne évolution de celui-ci. Ah, Neville, bigre ! Excusez-moi, messieurs.

Gauvain et Blaise rirent alors que le roi pressait le pas vers son mari.

\- Il a tellement changé depuis la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, sourit Gauvain. Il est plus à l'aise, moins renfermé. J'avoue l'aimer bien mieux ainsi.

\- Moi je trouve que c'est Neville qui a changé ! Fit Blaise. J'ai l'impression qu'il a laissé à Camelot sa timidité embarrassante et ses mimiques enfantines.

\- En même temps, il est roi. Timidité et royauté sont antinomiques.

\- Je le préfère ainsi. Buta quand même le noir.

\- Ça parle d'un autre homme que moi ? Demanda Ron en s'asseyant à côté de son petit ami.

\- Je parlais de Neville. Soupira Blaise.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est la barbe, c'est ça ? Elle ne te plaît plus. Vraiment, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te combler.

Gauvain éclata de rire alors que l'autre lui jetait un regard noir. Ron lui offrit un sourire immense. Harry arriva soudainement, sortant de nulle part et s'assit à côté de Gauvain. Il sourit à l'assemblée et félicita les deux chevaliers pour leurs combats.

\- Comment va Merlin ? Demanda immédiatement le roux.

\- Bien, je crois. C'est ce qu'il n'arrête pas de répéter inlassablement en tout cas.

\- J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve aucune solution possible à son mal, soupira Draco alors en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Je lui ai soumis l'hypothèse de demander carrément à Kilgharrah. Après tout, ce dragon est plein de ressources.

Ils hochèrent puis la conversation se détourna sur autre chose. Comme Ron l'avait prédit, Blaise se plaint d'être arrivé huitième, faisant rire Harry. Autour d'eux, les gens remplissaient la pièce. Ils se levèrent pour le discours des rois, les remerciements et la célébration du printemps. Un printemps longuement attendu…

* * *

 **305** **ème** **jour - Dix mois et 2 jour.**

* * *

Merlin se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, et se releva d'un bond. D'abord il chercha un point de repère, ses pensées floues l'empêchaient de se rappeler qu'ils étaient à Serpentard. Il regarda Arthur qui ronflait lourdement, le vin l'ayant achevé. Lui n'avait pas pu boire une goutte. Rien que l'odeur l'avait dégoûté. Enfin, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et grimaça. Il se tint le ventre et retint un hurlement de douleur. C'était horrible. La potion ne faisait pas du tout effet.

Il se leva mais ses jambes le trahirent et il tomba à genoux. Il posa son front sur le sol. Il était brûlant. Quand la crise passa, il se leva à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il sorte… Il avança jusque la porte mais tomba brusquement sur son reflet. Ses yeux avaient virés comme lorsqu'il jetait des sorts. Etait-ce possible ? Etait-il réellement en train de se transformer en dragon ? Il actionna la poignée et sortit. Alors qu'il se sentit encore tomber, les gardes à l'entrée le rattrapèrent.

\- Majesté !?

\- Tout va bien… Il faut… Il faut que je prenne l'air…

Son visage rouge et sa respiration erratique prouvait le contraire. Mais il ne devait pas se transformer à l'intérieur. Il risquait de tout détruire, et de tuer par la même occasion. De plus, il ne savait s'il serait toujours conscient ! Il pourrait manger Arthur ! Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il inspira un bon coup, puisa dans ses ressources pour évincer la douleur et repoussa les gardes.

\- Je vais bien, je dois juste prendre l'air. Répéta-t-il plus assurément.

\- Majesté ! Permettez-moi de vous accompagner.

\- Non ! Cria-t-il.

Il arriva à s'en aller. Malheureusement, son cri avait alerté les portes à côté et Harry et Draco furent les premiers à sortir. Il vit le pauvre Merlin, crevant de douleur, et le blond se jeta presque sur lui pour tenter de le soigner, en vain.

\- Je dois sortir, supplia Merlin en regardant Harry.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- D'accord.

Il attrapa le brun dans ses bras et se tourna vers le blond.

\- Réveille Arthur. Ordonna-t-il.

Puis il se tourna et se dépêcha de mettre l'enchanteur dehors. Il prit la sortie la plus proche et avança loin du château avant de le poser parterre. Merlin se releva, cambré. Il se maintenait le ventre avec ses deux bras mais cela ne l'aidait pas plus.

\- Eh, Merlin. Tu ne vas pas te transformer, n'est-ce pas ? C'était une blague… ce que j'ai dit…

Mais le roi n'entendait plus rien. Ses yeux brillaient encore plus, soudain il leva la tête et appela le dragon Kilgharrah. Le cri retentit comme un appel à l'aide dans sa langue et sûrement que le dragon eut senti sa détresse car il mit bien moins longtemps à venir que d'habitude. Entre temps, Arthur avait déboulé et avait pris Merlin dans ses bras. Tous les visiteurs étaient là aussi. Severus avait ordonné aux chevaliers de rester à l'intérieur de peur que la menace ne vienne de Merlin et que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux puisse le voir.

Le dragon se posa comme à son habitude, puis avança son immense gueule vers l'enchanteur. Il le renifla d'abord un coup avant de souffler lentement sur Arthur et lui. Merlin se calma presqu'automatiquement. Ses yeux redevinrent bleus et la douleur passa. Il respira un grand coup, avant de se relever lentement. Arthur resta aux aguets. Attendant la prochaine crise. Mais heureusement rien ne vient. Merlin se tourna vers le dragon qui le regardait étrangement, entre l'inquiétude, le soulagement et la fierté.

\- Kilgharrah, murmura l'enchanteur. Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui m'arrive… Est-ce que je me transforme en dragon ?

\- En dragon ? Répéta-t-il. Non, bien sûr que non.

Il se mit à rire et Harry fut à la fois soulagé et honteux de lui avoir mis cette idée dans la tête. Mais un autre sentiment les prirent tous. Si ce n'était pas ça, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai alors, le supplia Merlin. Il faut que ça s'arrête… J'en ai assez…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Merlin, ce sera bientôt fini. Mais vous devriez rentrer tout de suite à Camelot.

\- Pourquoi ? Se mêla Arthur.

Le dragon prit une longue inspiration avant de tous les regarder. Il s'assit alors dans l'herbe, comme lorsqu'il s'apprête à raconter une longue histoire, jouant un peu avec l'impatience de l'homme blessé.

\- Comme vous le savez, j'ai la connaissance de ce qui est… Pas de ce qui va arriver. Tout comme j'avais la connaissance de la prophétie qui réunirait Merlin à Arthur, mais que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se marierait ! Sache que je sais aussi que jeune enfant, tu as tenté un sort que ton père t'avait appris mais que, par deux fois maintenant, tu as échoué. En vrai ce n'est pas totalement un échec. Ce que tu as lancé est un tout autre sort. C'est de créer quelque chose qui exhausserait un souhait. Un seul, unique souhait. Et pas n'importe lequel. Un souhait que l'arbre daignerait être assez important pour être exhausser.

\- Quel rapport avec ce que j'ai, excéda Merlin en se tenant à nouveau le ventre.

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Le coupa le dragon. Bien des gens ont passé et repassé devant cet arbre en formulant des souhaits à la vite sans savoir qu'à tout moment l'arbre aurait pu les réaliser mais il n'en fit rien. Jusqu'à ce jour, il y a un peu moins de deux ans maintenant, où ton père t'as revu, en compagnie d'Arthur et a appris la nature de ta mission. Lui qui prenait grand soin de l'arbre avant sa mort, a formulé le souhait, sous la tristesse, que quelqu'un te viennent en aide. Et l'arbre l'a réalisé.

\- Y a deux ans, murmura Draco. Quand la vague est apparue.

\- Et la prophétie dans le livre. Hocha Severus.

\- Une fois le vœu accompli, l'arbre est redevenu ce qu'il était, un arbre tout simple. Et il y a trois mois, tu as tenté de recréer cet arbre, et tu y es parvenu. Un arbre qui exhausserait un seul et unique souhait, s'il pense que cela serait utile.

\- J'avais souhaité pouvoir sauver Camelot de la famine, s'écria Merlin, pas d'avoir faim tout le temps !

\- L'arbre n'a pas cru que Camelot était assez en danger et d'ailleurs il avait raison puisque vous avez survécu à l'hiver sans aucune perte. Il savait que vous n'aurez pas besoin de lui pour cela. Cependant, quelqu'un avait un autre souhait en tête, quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais osé demander… Et ce jour-là, l'arbre savait qu'il serait le plus important, alors il l'a réalisé…

En disant cela, il regarda Arthur et ce dernier tourna la tête trois fois en remarquant que tout le monde le regardait sans comprendre.

\- Je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais fait de vœux devant l'arbre.

\- Cela ne fonctionne pas comme cela, ce n'est pas une prière que l'on fait, ce n'est pas une requête qu'on lui adresse. Il sonde votre esprit et voit au plus profond de vous ce que voulez vraiment. Et ce que tu voulais, Arthur Pendragon, était ce qui avait de plus important pour l'arbre.

Merlin plissa les yeux alors que des larmes étaient sur le point de sortir de ses yeux.

\- C'est… toi qui m'as fait ça ? Geint-il alors qu'il se sentait trahi. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Merlin, s'effraya le blond. Je te promets n'avoir rien voulu qui te fasse aussi mal ! Je n'ai pas fait de souhait devant ce maudit arbre !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais !? Hurla l'enchanteur.

\- Souviens-toi, Arthur… Aida le dragon. A ce moment où l'arbre a été créé… Du livre où le sort a été créé.

Arthur allait répliquer quand soudain il écarquilla de nouveau les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

\- C'est… c'est impossible…

\- Arthur… Supplia le brun. Je veux que ça s'arrête…

\- Un enfant. Dit-il de but en blanc.

Le silence se fit, lent, pesant, Merlin n'arriva qu'à faire le poisson rouge.

\- J-je… Je voulais qu'on adopte un enfant, Merlin. Bégaya-t-il. Mais… mais je pensais que tu refuserais, sachant qu'il était trop tôt. Je voulais te le demander plus tard. Tu étais si doux avec Junior, je trouvais que tu ferais un père parfait et… et… l'idée à germer dans mon esprit… Je te promets que si j'avais su…

Harry se tourna vers Draco et murmura assez bas pour ne pas interrompre la petite scène qui se déroulait devant eux :

\- Les sorciers peuvent avoir des enfants ?

\- Oui, Harry, souffla sur le même ton son petit-ami en levant les yeux aux ciels. Tu n'y connais vraiment rien à rien du monde sorcier !

Merlin trop choqué pour répondre quoique ce soit, s'effondra sur les fesses. Il regarda son ventre, sans comprendre.

\- Je… J'ai…

\- Non, pas précisément. Décida enfin le dragon de les aider. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, Arthur n'aurait jamais pu savoir. Parce que ce que la pomme vous a permis de faire et tout simplement de pouvoir donner naissance à un enfant. Chose impossible pour toi Merlin, puisque tu es un homme et toi, Arthur, puisque tu es né de la magie, tu es donc stérile. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, Merlin, c'est que les dragonnières ne fécondent pas des enfants, mais des œufs. Et tu es sur le point de pondre.

\- D'accord, alors ça, non, ce n'est pas possible, ricana Draco à Harry en aparté.

C'en était trop pour Merlin. Il se replia sur lui-même. C'était impossible ! Son ventre était plat comme une limande. Il ne pouvait avoir un œuf en lui.

\- Encore une chose, l'œuf que tu vas pondre contient des jumeaux, un enfant et un dragon. Vos enfants, seront les premiers dragonniers à naître après toi.

\- Je suis né dans un œuf ? S'écria Merlin.

\- Non Merlin, rit Kilgharrah, car ta mère n'est pas une dragonnière mais une humaine. Tu es né comme un humain. Tu as tous les pouvoirs d'un dragonnier mais pas de frère jumeau dragon.

\- D'accord, donc l'arbre fait tomber une pomme que bêtement je mange, Arthur aussi et pouf, un bébé. Mais que dis-je non, pas un bébé, un œuf. Oui, un œuf de dragon ! Un bébé et un dragon. Dans mon ventre. Et pourquoi ? Parce que mon père m'a créé dragonnier, que je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme qui voulait absolument qu'on est un enfant, au moment où il ne fallait absolument pas le souhaiter !

Harry pouffa dans sa main alors que la voix de Merlin partait dans l'hystérie. Maintenant qu'il savait que Merlin n'allait pas mourir, la tension était redescendue d'un coup. Ron avait été le premier à craquer. Caché derrière Blaise, il riait comme un fou, Severus et Neville riait aussi avec retenu. Draco souriait juste. Arthur… Arthur était ailleurs, coincé entre son monde et la réalité.

\- Y a-t-il un livre ou quelque chose qui puisse nous renseigner sur comment se renseigner sur… un œuf de dragonnière ? Demanda sagement Draco.

Ils entendirent Ron pleurer de rire alors que Blaise tentait de se calmer aussi.

\- Il en existe oui. Demandez à Anhora, il vous le trouvera. Mais sachez juste que vous devriez vite rentrer à Camelot, il vaut mieux le mettre en sécurité. Une fois dehors de toi, je ne conseille pas de voyager avec ton œuf. Il lui faut un endroit calme et sûr. Il sera très fragile. Prenez-en soin surtout. Je viendrais souhaiter la bienvenue à notre nouveau dragonnier et prendrais à ma charge l'éducation du dragon si vous le souhaitez bien sûr.

Harry se tourna vers Draco de nouveau. Une autre de leur vision qui se réalisait.

\- Il ne l'avait pas adopté alors. Chuchota-t-il.

\- C'était lui.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Une dernière chose Kilgharrah, dit Ron en se raclant la gorge, essuyant ses larmes, tu as dit que c'était le père de Merlin qui nous a amené ici, c'est bien ça.

\- C'était son vœu en effet. Hocha le dragon.

\- Alors pourquoi la dame du lac voulait que nous rentrions ?

Blaise lui donna un coup de coude. Il s'était promis de ne jamais le dire aux autres. Severus et Neville se regardèrent perplexe et Harry et Draco fit la même chose.

\- Alors, vous l'avez vu aussi ? Demanda prudemment Draco.

\- Vous aussi ? Sursauta Neville.

\- Quand ? Questionna Blaise.

\- Avant le mariage d'Arthur et Merlin. Répondit Harry.

\- Et nous quand nous étions à peine arrivés.

\- Eh bien… Si nous sommes tous là, j'imagine que personne n'a accepté.

Ils secouèrent tous la tête et se sourirent. Puis Ron se tourna à nouveau vers le dragon pour attendre sa réponse.

\- La dame du lac a remarqué une anomalie. Elle a tentait de la réparer. Mais, elle ne force personne, elle ne le peut de par sa nature bonne et douce. Elle vous a proposé quand le moment était opportun.

\- Mais il ne l'était pas, pour aucun de nous.

\- Il y a forcément un de vous qui a dû hésiter. Il l'était. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je vais rentrer et n'oubliez pas, faites en de même, car il n'attend plus.

Il montra d'un coup de tête le ventre de Merlin.

\- J'ai calmé ta douleur pour aujourd'hui mais demain, elle reviendra, de plus en plus forte et tu sauras exactement quand il faudra que tu le sortes.

Il ne dit pas plus et s'envola. Merlin écarquilla les yeux et murmura :

\- Par où !?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau, tout le monde éclata de rire. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Arthur choisit pour se réveiller. Il papillonna des yeux et son cerveau se remit en marche comme s'il venait de dormir. Dans sa tête, les bébés, qui bizarrement avaient des ailes, et bébés dragons qui dansaient se retirèrent en s'envolant. Il se leva d'un bond et fit stopper la cacophonie.

\- Severus et Neville, vous nous pardonnerez notre départ précipité. Vous, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au quatre autres, allez réveiller tout le monde, chevaliers, soldats, nobles et serviteurs, nous partons dès que possibles.

Les quatre s'enfuirent rapidement. Neville et Severus les suivit d'un pas plus tranquilles.

\- Quant à toi, garde cet œuf autant que possible, d'accord ?

Merlin se leva lui aussi, le visage rouge.

\- Garde cet œuf ? GARDE CET ŒUF ? Mais tu t'entends !?

Il abattit un faible poing sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu trouves cela normal peut-être ? J'ai un œuf dans le ventre et toi… Toi…

Arthur esquiva l'autre coup, bien qu'il n'avait pas la force de lui faire mal. Il attrapa son poignet et l'approcha. Il le plaqua en l'entourant par la taille.

\- Merlin, calme-toi… Calme-toi…

Il le berça jusqu'à ce que la panique passe. La fatigue reprit le dessus, il finit par ne plus se débattre.

\- Merlin… J'étais résolu à ne jamais avoir d'enfants. Ni avec toi ni avec personne ! Tu ne comprends pas. Cet enfant… ces enfants sont les nôtres ! Ils seront de notre chaire et de notre sang. Merlin… Je me fiche de savoir comment ils vont naitre, dans un œuf ou pas… Je veux juste qu'ils naissent… Je le veux…

Merlin le regarda alors que ses larmes coulèrent. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, ne pouvant soutenir son regard suppliant et aimant. Arthur lâcha son poignet pour plonger sa main dans ses cheveux, le serrant un peu plus.

\- Dis-moi que tu le veux aussi. Supplia-t-il. Je t'en prie… Dis-le-moi.

Merlin eut un soubresaut.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu pareille douleur, chuchota-t-il. Mais je le veux aussi.

Arthur sourit, embrassa son crâne. Le bonheur l'envahit. D'accord, il avait dit un an. Mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas tout prévoir ! C'était merveilleux.

* * *

 **308** **ème** **jour - Dix mois et 5 jour.**

* * *

Arthur s'approcha de la tente érigée en plein milieu du campement. La nuit était tombée et il avait fait une halte pour dormir. Il entra à l'intérieur. Gaius était agenouillé devant Merlin. Il glissa une serviette imbibée d'eau sur son front. Le pauvre était brûlant et tremblait de la tête au pied.

\- Comment va-t-il.

\- Mal… Les potions antidouleur les plus fortes ne lui font plus aucun effet. La fièvre le fait divaguer. Parfois il parle tout seul. C'est étrange que cela n'arrive que la nuit.

\- Il survivra ?

\- J'ai réfléchi et je pense que l'arbre vous a offert ce cadeau. Vous vouliez que Merlin et vous aient un enfant ? Je doute que ce soit en vous enlevant Merlin que cela exhausserez votre souhait. En conclusion, le dragon a bien dit que l'arbre réalisait les souhaits si c'était possible et si vous en aviez besoin. Donc il survivra !

Arthur sourit et passa un doigt sur la joue de son mari.

\- Merci Gaius.

\- Ne me remerciez pas si vite, Majesté ! Vous oubliez que je ne formule que des hypothèses. Je vais vivre ma première naissance de dragonnier. C'est aussi nouveau pour vous que pour moi !

Arthur hocha la tête. Il sortit ensuite de la tente. Il avait décidé de veiller sur lui toute la nuit, il laissa donc la place à Hunith, qui les avait suivis. Hors de question qu'elle manque cela. C'était ses petits-fils qui allaient naître tout même. Elle resterait à Camelot autant de temps qu'il leur faudra pour sortir de leur coquille.

Le roi s'assit autour du feu avec ses chevaliers.

\- On est encore à une demi-journée de cheval de Camelot, mais à cette allure cela nous prendra quelques heures de plus.

\- Alors allons-y, Majesté. Fit soudainement Léon.

\- Quoi ? Non, Merlin a besoin de repos.

\- Vous l'attachez solidement à vous et nous galopons jusqu'à Camelot. Certains d'entre nous resterons avec le peuple pour le guider sauf jusqu'au château. Demain aux aurores Merlin sera au chaud et en sécurité. Vos enfants aussi.

L'idée était tentante. Il se mordit la lèvre et accepta. Quelques minutes plus tard, Merlin était devant Arthur, attaché pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas. C'était risqué. Il avait peur que le choc d'une chute ne puisse blesser l'œuf. Gaius, Léon, Harry et Ron le suivirent. Draco vint immédiatement sur le cheval d'Harry et lui dit :

\- N'oublies pas de m'envoyer un message quand vous êtes bien arrivés, que je rassure tout le monde.

Harry se pencha et l'embrassa.

\- Promis, princesse.

\- Tu oublies qui était la princesse hier.

Le brun rit.

\- Tu oublies qui porte des robes !

\- Une toge ! Scanda-t-il.

Il partit au galop, rattrapant les autres sous les indignations du blond. Il sentit ensuite son inquiétude et le rassura de bonheur. Les heures passèrent, alternant entre grand galop sur les lignes dégagés et trot pour les passages plus à risques. Alors que les chevaux marchaient, Harry se sentit brusquement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il soupira, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Ron.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Draco est encore en train d'avoir un rêve érotique où j'espère être le héros.

\- Comme tu sais ? Fit Ron en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je bande, fit-il sans pudeur. Et crois-moi cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec la selle qui m'explose le coccyx.

L'archer rit silencieusement. Il n'y avait que lui pour dire de pareille bêtise.

Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, tout autant que les tours du château. Ils mirent pieds à terre qu'une fois à l'intérieur. Comme promis, Harry envoya une douce caresse à Draco pour le prévenir qu'ils étaient bien arrivé. Merlin se réveilla d'ailleurs à ce moment-là. Il était tout autant cassé et fatigué que les autres. Il avait dû lutter toute la nuit contre la douleur. Arthur lui caressa les joues et murmura :

\- On va aller se coucher, d'accord ?

Merlin hocha la tête et la reposa sur lui.

\- Donnez-le-moi, Majesté. Dit Léon en tendant les bras.

Il prit le brun et l'emmena immédiatement dans la chambre du roi. Arthur souffla, excédé et s'installa près de lui. Au moins, maintenant il n'avait plus mal. Il sentit la fatigue le gagner quand soudain il entendit :

\- J'ai faim.

* * *

 **309** **ème** **jour - Dix mois et 6 jour.**

* * *

C'est dans la nuit suivante que Merlin sentit le moment venir. Alors que tout le monde s'était regroupé autour de lui, il leur demanda d'une manière très peu correcte de sortir. Il ne voulait ni sage-femme, ni même Arthur. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il avait cette sensation qu'il y arriverait tout seul. En plus, il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer et de l'image qu'il pourrait ensuite laisser à son mari. Quand la porte se referma, il se laissa aller. A nouveau son corps commença à le brûler de l'intérieur. Ses yeux virèrent, la magie prit possession de son corps. Il se tortilla de douleur.

Et puis dans sa tête, ce fut comme un déclic, il se traina dans le lit, rampa jusqu'au bord et se laissa tomber. Il marcha à quatre pattes, comme un vrai animal, glissa, trébucha, se tira jusque le coin de bain. Il attrapa le rebord de la baignoire et la remplit magiquement d'eau. D'un mouvement de main elle se réchauffa d'eau. Il hurla une première fois alors que la partie supérieure de son torse s'allongeait. Quelque chose compressait son cœur, l'écrasait presque. Et cette même chose remonta dans sa gorge. Il sentit son cou s'allonger magiquement et sa bouche s'ouvrir comme la gueule d'un dragon.

Etouffé par l'œuf il fit de trois soubresauts puis émit des bruits de vomissement avant de réellement le vomir dans la baignoire. Merlin prit une grande bouffée avant de vomir à nouveau le reste de son repas de la journée. Prostré sur le rebord de la baignoire, il attendait calmement que son corps et ses organes se remettent en place. Enfin, sa magie arrêta de scintiller et il respira plus lentement. Ses yeux de nouveau bleus n'avait pas quitté un instant la forme enveloppée dans une sorte de tissus de chaire grosse comme un ballon. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait ça en lui.

Lentement, il essuya les larmes qui gâchaient sa vue et plongea les mains dans l'eau, se fichant du mélange visqueux qu'elle formait maintenant. Il prit l'eau propre en dessous pour le nettoyer et plissa des yeux quand il remarqua que la chair pouvait s'enlever. Lentement, il l'ôta et s'émerveilla devant l'améthyste de l'œuf. La coquille semblait aussi dure que du roc, que fragile comme la glace. Une fois qu'il ne restait plus aucun morceau de chair ou liquide visqueux, il vida la baignoire et l'emplit à nouveau d'eau propre et chaude. Il replongea l'œuf à l'intérieur et appela faiblement Arthur.

Celui-ci entra directement, signe qu'il devait écouter de l'autre côté. Il vit l'état de la pièce avec inquiétude. Merlin n'avait pas eu la force d'ôter le liquide visqueux qui était sorti de sa bouche en même temps partout. Arthur s'en ficha et le rejoint immédiatement près de la baignoire. Le blond s'agenouilla devant elle, regarda l'œuf avec amour et émerveillement. Il posa une main sur le visage de Merlin. Il était collant de la tête au pied mais il s'en fichait. Il se releva, prit une serviette commença à l'essuyer. Il l'aurait bien mis dans la baignoire mais pour l'instant, elle était occupée.

Merlin commença à sombrer dans le néant. Il eut juste le temps de murmurer avant de tomber de fatigue :

\- De l'eau chaude… Toujours chaude…

\- D'accord, le berça Arthur.

Son mari le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans le lit. Loin de son œuf, Merlin se recroquevilla, inconscient, il se sentait tout de même plus vide que jamais…

* * *

 **315** **me** **jour - Dix mois et 12 jour.**

* * *

Allongé sur le ventre, sur son lit, Merlin en peignoir, les cheveux encore humides, feuilletait le livre des Dragonniers qu'Anhora leur avait donné. Arthur attrapa une serviette et monta sur le brun, s'asseyant sur ses fesses. Il commença à frictionner ses cheveux avec.

\- Continues. Dit-il.

\- Dix à douze semaines de gestation à l'intérieur du corps.

\- Dix à douze… Réfléchit Arthur. C'est bien ça, nous l'avons conçu juste après avoir mangé la pomme. Oh, mais oui bien sûr… Quand je n'arrivais plus à t'arrêter !

\- Oui, oui, bon… Rougit Merlin, ne voulant pas se rappeler ce moment gênant où il avait envie de sauter sur le blond chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Oh non…

\- Qui a-t-il ? s'inquiéta le roi.

\- Ils ont fait un dessin… Tu sais exactement où était l'œuf ?

\- Eh bien, techniquement, si tu l'as vomi je dirais dans ton estomac ?

\- Exact !

Merlin releva l'énorme bouquin pour lui montrer. Arthur grimaça. Ce n'était pas joli. L'œuf créait une deuxième poche dans l'estomac, et se greffe là, avant de grossir lentement.

\- Du coup, on pourrait dire que c'est quand tu m'as su…

\- Mais tais-toi ! S'écria Merlin.

Le blond fit la moue. Déjà qu'il n'avait plus le droit de le toucher, il ne devait pas non plus en parler. Mais Arthur avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, il allait le faire craquer. Il commença par poser la serviette et débuta un message sur ses épaules. Depuis que l'œuf était sorti, Merlin était à fleur de peau. Le plus drôle avait été d'entendre un grognement, presqu'animal sortir de sa gorge quand les visiteurs avaient voulu s'approcher de ses enfants. Du coup, Arthur était au petit soin avec lui.

\- Ah c'est bon, j'ai trouvé, quatre semaines après être sorti de la mère, l'œuf se brise. Il est crucial de ne surtout pas sortir l'humain et le dragon de son élément tant que ce dernier n'a pas ouvert les yeux et n'a pas mangé le cordon. Son élément ?

Il tourna la page et écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait d'autres dessins, sept exactement. Un œuf vert posé dans une marmite, un œuf rouge dans du feu, un œuf violet dans de l'eau chaude, un œuf bleu dans de l'eau froide, un blanc dans des glaçons et enfin un noir dans une boite fermée. Arthur lut par-dessus son épaule.

\- Comment as-tu su que le notre serait dans de l'eau chaude ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai eu… comme un instinct de survie. Et je savais immédiatement ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- Que dise-t-il de plus sur l'améthyste ?

\- Alors « blablabla… La couleur des écailles du dragon ou des caractéristiques physiques de son frère humain ne dépendent pas de celles de l'œuf. Elle ne donne que les principaux éléments du dragon. » Ah voilà. « Si l'œuf est violet, il doit être ensevelie d'eau toujours chaude. Le dragon obtiendra les éléments suivant : Type eau : Faculté de respirer sous l'eau, queue en pointes, dépliable pour sa vélocité dans l'eau,pattes avant palmées. Type feu : Faculté de respirer sur terre, cracha de feu, griffes recourbées, crocs droits, pas de griffes sur les ailes. Généralités : Le dragon peut vivre aisément dans l'eau comme sur terre. Son corps et ses ailes sont plus longilignes que les autres. Sa taille varie.

Arthur assimila les informations. Il descendit de sur Merlin pour s'allonger à côté de lui. Ce dernier tourna encore quelques pages sans grand intérêt. Il referma le livre puis regarda son mari.

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils vont nous en faire baver ses diables-là… rit Merlin.

Arthur sourit et s'avança pour l'embrasser. Il avait tellement envie de lui, qu'il sentait déjà son érection frottait sa cuisse.

\- Chéri, se plaint le brun. Pas devant les enfants !

\- Mais Merlin, chuchota-t-il. Ils n'ont même pas encore de cerveau… S'il te plaît. Ton corps me manque…

\- Comment sais-tu qu'ils n'ont pas de cerveau ?

Arthur releva la tête et regarda l'aquarium de verre posé juste derrière eux. L'œuf était là, reposant dans le fond, sans bouger d'un poil. Le roi haussa un sourcil et Merlin éclata de rire. Il se suréleva et glissa son corps nu sur Arthur les recouvrant tout les deux du peignoir.

\- D'accord, dit-il en brassant le coin de sa bouche. Mais on fait vite…

Arthur sourit malicieusement. Oh non, ça, ça ne risquerait pas d'arriver !

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà, voilà... Alors là franchement, si vous ne voyez pas l'ENORME clin d'œil (en plus de tous les petits autres), je ne sais plus quoi faire pour vous émoustiller !**_

 _ **Ah... Si peut-être en vous rappelant que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! + un épilogue.**_

 ** _A bientôt,_**

 ** _Personne ne l'a jamais connue._**


	26. Maléfiquement

**Chapitre 25 :** Maléfiquement.

* * *

 **338** **ème** **jour - Onze mois et 4 jour.**

* * *

C'est avec beaucoup de persuasion qu'Arthur arriva à faire entrer les visiteurs et Hunith dans leur chambre pour assister à l'éclosion de l'œuf. Il l'avait entendu craqueler toute la nuit mais ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'ils purent voir un de ses pattes. La première information était que le dragon était tout blanc. Il était vraiment tout petit. Bientôt, ils virent la gueule casser un autre morceau de coquille. Il sortit la tête et Arthur fondit. Il était vraiment magnifique. Il possédait de petites ailettes sur le côté qui se mouvaient d'avant en arrière. Malheureusement, ils ne virent pas la couleur de ses yeux, car il les maintenait fermé. Enfin, dans un dernier petit effort, l'œuf s'ouvrit complètement et ils purent l'apercevoir en entier.

Il le vit bouger la tête de droite à gauche comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, puis il reposa sa tête sur le ventre de l'humain. Merlin s'approcha et posa sa main sur la paroi de vitre, immédiatement, le dragon releva la tête. Il déplia lentement ses ailes et avec le mouvement de vague se souleva de quelques centimètres. Tout le monde put enfin voir le tout petit bébé l'espace de quelques secondes, ainsi que le cordon qui les relier.

\- C'est des garçons, murmura Arthur.

Merlin pencha la tête sur le côté. Le dragon reposa ses ailes et se laissa redescendre pour de nouveau se lover contre le bébé. La seule chose qui rassura tout le monde c'est que l'enfant bougeait ses pieds.

\- C'est tellement étrange, murmura Harry.

Merlin retira sa main et se retourna vers Arthur.

\- On est papas ! Se réjouit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oui, chuchota l'autre roi en essayant de cacher ses larmes de joies. Et ils sont en parfaite santé. C'est juste magique…

\- Vous avez décidé pour les prénoms alors ? Demanda Hunith qui ne quittait pas les enfants des yeux.

Ces derniers s'étaient rendormis.

\- Edwan pour l'humain et Elenwë pour le dragon. Comme ça pas de jaloux !

\- Comment ça ? Se renseigna Blaise.

\- Je ne voulais que des prénoms druides et Arthur des prénoms humains. Nous avons choisis chacun un et voilà, pas de jaloux.

\- Oui, Emrys !

Merlin fit grincer ses dents puis congédia tout le monde. Ne resta plus qu'Arthur et lui.

\- Il faudra veiller nuit et jour, maintenant. Pour les sortir de l'eau quand le dragon sera décidé.

\- Tu crois que c'est le cordon qui maintient Edwan en vie sous l'eau ?

\- Sûrement…

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, heureux.

* * *

 **341** **ème** **jour - Onze mois et 7 jour.**

* * *

Il fallut attendre encore trois jours avant que le dragon n'ouvre les yeux. Merlin s'était installé dans un grand fauteuil et lisait tranquillement. Il se précipita au dehors et chargea un garde de retrouver Arthur dans les plus brefs délais. Ensuite il revint se positionner devant l'aquarium et pour la première fois, le dragon le regarda. Il le vit ouvrir sa bouche mais sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elenwë rampa alors vers lui. Merlin posa sa main à nouveau sur la vitre. Il se mordit la lèvre. Le reconnaissait-il ? Savait-il qui il était pour lui ? Après plusieurs minutes, il le vit retourner auprès d'Edwan et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Merlin remarqua que le bébé avait lui aussi les yeux ouverts. Plissés, mais bien ouverts. Il se tortilla plusieurs fois, sans comprendre.

Merlin avait tellement peur, était-il bien ? Avait-il mal ? Pourquoi n'ouvrait-il pas la bouche ? Il ne pleurait pas non plus. Arthur pénétra rapidement la pièce, complètement essoufflé. Il s'émerveilla comme son mari.

\- Ils ont tous les deux les yeux bleus.

Merlin hocha. Enfin Elenwë déplia de nouveau ses ailes, chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus facilement et se posa sur ses pattes. Il marcha jusqu'au bébé et le poussa de la gueule.

\- N'embête pas ton frère, grogna Arthur.

Il le poussa encore, dans le ventre cette fois puis lui lécha le contour du cordon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? S'inquiéta Merlin.

\- Je crois qu'il se prépare à manger le cordon.

Arthur réagit très vite. Il attrapa la serviette suspendue au moment même où la gueule complètement dépourvu de crocs du bébé dragon se referma sur le cordon. Etrangement, celui-ci se coupa quand même. Merlin plongea les mains dans l'eau chaude et sortit Edwan. Il le posa dans la serviette d'Arthur qui lui déboucha immédiatement le nez. Et pour la première fois, l'enfant ouvrit la bouche et poussa son premier cri.

Le dragon toujours dans l'eau arrêta de mâchouiller le cordon pour le regarder. Il déplia ses ailes et en deux battements se retrouva hors de l'eau, sur le rebord. Merlin eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne glisse sur ses pattes flémardes et peu habituées à la gravité. Et bien sûr, les poumons du dragon se mirent aussi en marche, et à son tour il poussa des petits cris, semblables à des miaulements de loup qui vient de naître.

Les deux bébés pleuraient presque en même temps. Les deux rois se regardèrent, les yeux ébahis. Avant que le blond sourît.

\- On les remet dans l'eau ?

Merlin éclata de rire. Il emporta son bébé et se rassit sur le lit. Il le couvrit d'une autre serviette, et posa ses doigts sur sa gueule. Presque automatiquement, Elenwë se calma et attrapa de ses longs doigts encore dépourvu de griffes sa main. Il la mit dans sa bouche et mâchouilla sans le mordre ni lui faire mal. Il poussa des gloussements, un mélange de caquètement et roucoulement.

Dans les bras d'Arthur, Edwan se calma aussi. Et bien sûr ils se rendormirent presqu'en même temps. Arthur soupira de contentement et s'assit près du brun.

\- On risque d'en baver tu sais ça, murmura Arthur.

\- Je te rappellerais à qui est la faute ?

* * *

 **354** **ème** **jour - Onze mois et 20 jour.**

* * *

Le matin se levait à peine, ce jour qui marqua un tournant important dans la fin des aventures des visiteurs du futur. Harry et Draco étaient allongés dans le lit, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient bien réveillés mais profitaient du moment. C'était bien le seul où ils avaient du temps pour eux. Ils passaient la journée à courir de droite à gauche avec les autres aux ordres des rois, visiblement plus impressionnés par les progrès phénoménaux de leurs fils que par la bonne continuité des partenariats inter-royaumes. Pouvaient-ils réellement leur en vouloir ? Ils venaient tout juste d'être pères.

Harry caressait avec douceur le bras de son petit-ami, entrelaçant leurs doigts de temps en temps, tout en rêvant légèrement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'avenir leur réservait et pourtant, pour la première fois, il n'était pas soucieux. Il savait qu'il le passerait avec lui. Il eut un petit sourire en pensant à ses nombreuses années qu'il avait eu à le détester et à fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il se trouva bien bête de ne pas avoir compris si vite. Ils avaient gâchés tant de temps pour rien. Et il en était complètement responsable. Draco tourna la tête sur le côté pour le dévisager.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Murmura-t-il, même s'il en avait déjà une petite idée.

\- A toi, bien sûr… A qui d'autre veux-tu que je pense… A moins que tu ne sois pas jaloux, et me permettes de…

Draco grogna, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase, et le brun rit. Il savait bien qu'il ne le laisserait pas penser à autre chose. Mais il n'en avait pas envie de toute façon. Il se contenta de se tourner vers lui, aussi, et de se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement. Les deux hommes se figèrent brusquement alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans une sensation qu'il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient oubliés. La vague les emporta, pas aussi loin qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité. Ils restèrent un moment paralysé, combien même la vision s'arrêta. Enfin, Harry se redressa lentement, le visage transformé par l'inquiétude.

\- Qui c'était celui-là encore ? Combien d'hommes de Morgana devront nous faire face… ?

\- Calme-toi Harry… On va trouver une solution. Commençons par en faire part aux rois.

Le brun hocha la tête et se leva du lit pour aller s'habiller. Il était perturbé parce qu'il venait de voir. Il en avait réellement assez, quand est-ce que tout cela s'arrêterait. Voilà des mois qu'elle ne se manifestait pas, et maintenant… Et surtout pourquoi ? Harry n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il était en colère, apeuré, triste… S'en prendre à des bébés… Qui peut faire ça ? Il ouvrit son armoire et enfila son pantalon puis ses bottes où il rangea deux trois lames bien cachées. Il enfila ensuite une chemise blanche qu'il ceintura d'un tissu rouge. Il prit ses gants où ses lames rétractables étaient installées et les enfila. Quand il se retourna, Draco était déjà prêt, habillé d'un simple pantalon et chemise de soie. Il lui sourit faiblement.

\- Il n'arrivera rien à Elenwe et Edwan. Je te le promets…

Harry hocha la tête mais le blond n'était pas dupe. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était toujours dans cette spirale de sentiments négatifs. Si Harry était ainsi, il n'imaginait même pas l'état de nerfs que serait Arthur. Cette fois-ci, Morgana avait, où plutôt allait faire le pas de trop. Draco prit la veste du brun et la lui tendit. Harry passa un bras puis l'autre et le blond la lissa du plat de la main avant de le faire pivoter à nouveau pour qu'ils se fassent face. Il boutonna un à un, avec douceur sa longue veste, prit sa capuche pour la rabattre sur ses oreilles. Il se pencha et se baissa pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Il ne leur arriva rien, appuya-t-il avec ferveur.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus pourquoi ça me touche autant qu'on puisse essayer de tuer des enfants… Fit le brun alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

Tout était flou dans sa tête, mais il ce qu'il savait réellement, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Draco prit le même air perplexe. Lui aussi avait l'impression… D'avoir oublié quelque chose… Finalement, ils détachèrent pour sortir. Ils allaient réveiller le roi et son dragon mari avec la plus mauvaise nouvelle qu'ils pouvaient leur annoncer… Ce n'était pas chose facile.

* * *

 **354** **ème** **jour - Onze mois et 20 jour.**

* * *

Merlin ne savait pas par quoi il était le plus énervé. L'annonce que cette… femme… qui autrefois lui offrait tant de bon sentiments osait s'en prendre à ses enfants, le fait qu'il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit à cause d'Elenwë ou cet horrible bruit qui lui martelait le crâne, les doigts d'Arthur tapotant son fauteuil alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait envie de lui hurler d'arrêter, mais il se reprit à temps, sachant que c'était la fatigue et la contrariété qui l'angoissait. Il se contenta de se lever pour poser Edwan dans les bras de sa nourrice, avec bien sûr un pincement dans le cœur. Il n'aimait pas du tout que ses enfants soient tenus par quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins depuis que Draco et Harry les avaient réveillé avec cet atroce vision comme bonjour.

Arthur souffla comme un buffle, et toute la colère pouvait se lire sur son visage. Même Elenwë, perché sur son épaule et mordillant son oreille, n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Il avait grossit de plusieurs centimètres en seulement quelques jours et pourtant, il arrivait toujours à tenir sur son père. Merlin le regarda faire et bizarrement, cela le détendit quelque peu. Que cette sorcière essaye donc de s'approcher, elle se trouvera face à un dragon peu commode. Il balaya la salle de ses yeux. La table ronde était silencieuse. Presque gênée. Ils attendaient sagement les ordres des rois tout en concoctant de leur côté la meilleure façon de mettre un terme à cette menace.

\- Hélios… La description que vous en faites, je ne vois que lui. Il est donc toujours en vie. Stupide homme. Il pense franchement qu'il pourra arriver à…

Le roi blond se tut et ferma le poing très fort. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son sang-froid.

\- Nous allons leur tendre un piège, proposa calmement Léon.

Arthur plissa les yeux, signe qu'il acceptait toutes informations ou plans.

\- Oui, Léon a raison, murmura Ron. Nous ne savons pas quand est-ce qu'il compte attaquer mais nous n'avons qu'à les leurrer. Il suffit d'utiliser des appâts, tendre un piège à Hélios.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de fabriquer du véritasérum et nous avons épuisé le stock lors de la dernière mission. S'en mêla Draco. Cependant, on peut faire venir Junior. Il nous dira tout ce qu'il a dans sa tête sans forcer.

\- Tu ne peux le faire toi ? Demanda Arthur.

\- Je suis occlument, pas légiliment. Je ne sais que cacher mes pensées. Mordred les lira plus facilement.

Arthur hocha la tête.

\- On sera où se trouve exactement Morgana, continua Ron. Et cette fois-ci… Assurons-nous de mettre fin à cette g…

\- Ce que veut dire, mon très cher Ron, l'interrompit Blaise. C'est qu'il… faudrait arrêter d'attendre… Passons à l'attaque maintenant.

\- Nous avons consolidé des alliances, murmura Harry. Rassembler tous les royaumes à une cause juste et grande… Et reformer une unité paisible avec les sorciers… Il est temps de parler au nom d'Albion. Nous sommes prêts.

\- Plus que jamais, hocha Gauvain.

Les autres chevaliers en firent de même. Arthur les regarda, un par un. Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il était le premier à avoir cru en Arthur. Il était si heureux de maintenant compter si grand nombre d'entre eux à le voir tel qu'il le voyait. Il se tourna vers lui, lui souriant. Espérant qu'il accepte cette idée, somme toute complètement folle, mais faisable. Arthur se leva et inspira profondément avant de commencer

\- Mes amis, vous avez longtemps été ma voix et mon bras armés, aujourd'hui vous êtes mon esprit. Et vous voir tous ensembles réfléchir et vous accorder à une stratégie me rappelle à quel point les choses ont évoluées, en bien. Merci de ce que vous faites pour Camelot, et de ce que vous faites pour nous. Cependant, je tiens à mettre un point d'honneur quant à ce plan. Faisons ce que vous avez dit, mais quand nous serons face à elle, je lui demanderais de se battre en duel, juste elle et moi. Personne d'autre ne doit souffrir dans cette dernière bataille.

Merlin se tendit au plus haut possible. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se fit violence pour ne pas intervenir. Il regretta un instant l'éthique et les apparats d'un roi. S'il avait toujours été serviteur, pour sûr qu'il lui aurait hurlé dessus de sa bêtise. Tout le monde acquiesça, en rangeant tout autant leurs remarques dans un coin de leur tête.

\- Il est temps, murmura Merlin après que le lourd silence avait condamné son cœur. Plusieurs années déjà nous séparent entre la descente de Morgana dans les ténèbres et ce qu'elle va faire. J'ai tout essayé afin de la relativiser. J'ai tout fait pour à nouveau nous la ramener près du monde réel. Mais cette fois-ci… je ne peux laisser faire pareil affront à mes enfants.

Arthur le regarda longuement. Il savait que de tous, c'était celui qui était le plus touché par le comportement irrationnel de la jeune femme. Il se disait toujours que si il lui avait fait confiance, s'il lui avait dit autrefois qu'il était lui aussi sorcier, peut-être que les choses auraient été autrement. Et qu'importe ce que disait le blond, rien n'y changeait.

\- Bien, Draco et Harry, vous vous occupez de contacter Anhora et Mordred Junior. Ron et Yvain, prévenez les archers, Blaise et Gauvain les soldats, quand à vous autres, assurez-vous que le peuple ne craint rien du tout. Tout doit se faire dans la discrétion la plus plausible. Si Hélios se doute de quoi que ce soit, il ne fautera pas. Je ne le connais que trop bien. La séance est levée.

Tous saluèrent les rois et commencèrent à s'activer. Arthur se rassit lentement et grogna quand son dragon de fils planta ses griffes dans son épaule pour ne pas tomber.

\- Elenwë, tu me fais mal !

Le dragon pencha la tête sur le côté avant de la frotter contre sa joue. Arthur sourit quand ses écailles rappa sa barbe de quelques jours.

\- Va voir ton autre père un peu.

Le dragon souleva ses ailes, réussit à faire deux brassées avant de s'écraser lamentablement sur la table. Arthur rit alors qu'il se relevait rapidement et secouait sa tête. Il continua de marcher tranquillement vers Merlin qui le reçut dans ses bras. Le dragon se lova en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Arthur haussa un sourcil en se massant son épaule douloureuse.

\- Pourquoi s'entête-t-il à faire l'adulte avec moi et l'enfant dans tes bras ?

\- Techniquement, je suis leur mère, sourit Merlin.

\- Quelle horrible femme fais-tu, alors.

\- Si je le pouvais, je te frapperais. Maugréa l'enchanteur.

Le roi fut heureux qu'il ne le puisse pas. Il fit un signe à la jeune femme et il reprit son fils humain dans ses bras. Il dormait à poing fermé. Après avoir hurlé toute la nuit, il le fallait bien. Il était sûr et certain qu'Elenwë faisait exprès de réveiller son frère, par ennui sûrement. Malheureusement, Merlin avait interdit à Arthur de ne serait-ce que penser à séparer les jumeaux. La passion passa un moment, jusqu'à ce que la tristesse emplie de nouveau le cœur du sorcier. Arthur se pencha et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne leur arrivera rien du tout, sois en certain.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux… je m'inquiète pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie que les enfants ne connaissent pas leur père.

\- Voilà donc où tu portes ta confiance en moi ? Rit Arthur.

\- Non, ce n'est pas… Je… J'ai juste peur… C'est une sorcière extrêmement puissante et… Un duel n'est pas la meilleure des options. Abandonnes l'idée et laisses…

\- Quelqu'un d'autre mourir ? Encore… ? Lancelot n'aura donc pas suffit ?

\- Non ! S'indigna Merlin. Comment peux-tu dire cela ?

\- Merlin, tu sais, ce qui est bien d'être marier à un sorcier, c'est que j'apprends beaucoup plus que tu ne peux le croire. Et je sais que je peux y arriver. Alors crois en moi… C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

L'enchanteur hocha la tête, par dépit, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre pour l'empêcher de faire une telle ânerie.

\- Et d'une sieste aussi, murmura Arthur en se levant et en rendant l'enfant à la nourrice après un dernier baiser sur son front. Un peu de sommeil ne me ferait pas de mal. Je te laisse les monstres.

\- Quoi ? Mais ! Arthur ! C'était ton idée, espèce de traître ! S'indigna-t-il.

Mais le blond était déjà loin, partit en direction d'un semblant de lit, qu'importe où, tant qu'il pouvait fermer les yeux pendant quelques heures.

* * *

 **357** **ème** **jour - Onze mois et 23 jour.**

* * *

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard qu'il se passa quelque chose. Comme le plan l'indiquait, chacun leur tour, les chevaliers et les visiteurs gardaient un berceau fictif en haut d'une des tours de Camelot. Le leurre n'était pas parfait, mais ils pensèrent qu'il était suffisant. Harry et Draco se jurèrent qu'ils ne seraient pas spectateur de la vision cette fois-ci. Elle ne se déroulerait pas comme il l'avait vu. Il était enfin temps de changer le futur. N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'ils étaient là ? Blaise et Gauvain étaient de garde devant la petite pièce et discutaient tranquillement quand ils entendirent du bruit.

Le noir posa un doigt sur sa bouche et lui montra l'escalier et Gauvain hocha la tête. La main déjà au fourreau, ils étaient prêts. Malheureusement, les gardes d'Hélios les attrapèrent par derrière et plaquèrent un tissu pour les empêcher d'appeler à l'aide. Au moment où ils pointèrent leurs lames sous leurs gorges, une grosse voix arrêta les intrus. Il s'avança, sortant de l'ombre, et il sourit méchamment.

\- Si les enfants ne sont pas là, ils nous guideront vers eux.

Blaise haussa un sourcil en se demandant s'il était vraiment stupide ou pas. Comme s'ils allaient les aider à quoique ce soit. Hélios montra la porte du doigt et deux autres gardes s'approchèrent pour l'ouvrir. Celle-ci se mit soudainement à briller et un sort les plongea dans une paralysie temporaire. Le noir fut heureux que le plan eut marché, mais maintenant, il sentait la poigne de l'homme commençait à lui faire mal. La sonnette d'alarme retendit et il n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant qu'Harry fut le premier sur place. Il sourit devant la tête de son meilleur ami et Gauvain. Puis son regard croisa celui d'Hélios, qui était à la fois perdu et perplexe, et il ne put s'en empêcher. Il vira rouge et lui colla son poing en pleine poire. L'homme s'effondra, toujours prisonnier de son corps. Si Draco n'avait été là pour l'arrêter, sûrement que le brun l'aurait roué de coups.

Draco d'un geste sortit les deux hommes de la paralysie et Gauvain siffla de contentement.

\- Franchement… Je n'aurais pas cru que c'était si facile.

\- Il ne savait pas non plus que nous aurions anticipé leurs mouvements.

\- Combien de temps dure le sort, Draco ? Demanda sagement Ron en arrivant à peine.

\- Une à deux heures, assez pour les mettre rapidement dans une geôle et prévenir Mordred.

Harry qui n'avait toujours pas décolérer attrapa l'armure de l'assassin pour le relever.

\- Comment peut-on être aussi cruel pour s'en prendre à un enfant ! Lui cracha-t-il à la figure. Tu mériterais que je te tue, ici et maintenant…

Tous furent surpris par son comportement. Le brun avait changé, peut-être mais quelque chose semblait l'avoir marqué… Quelque chose que les visiteurs avaient peu à peu oublié. Aidés des autres chevaliers, ils emmenèrent les cinq hommes en prison et s'assurèrent de les déposséder de tout ce qu'ils avaient.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

\- Nous sommes là.

La vieille voix fatiguée du gardien de la licorne retentit dans la prison et Mordred les salua avec un grand sourire. Il avait poussé, il avait l'air beaucoup plus épanoui et plus chaleureux.

\- Junior, s'écria Blaise en lui secouant les cheveux avec ferveur. C'est que tu grandis vite ma parole.

Mordred sourit, puis il se stoppa net en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Non…

\- Qui a-t-il ? S'inquiéta Harry.

L'enfant s'avança vers la grille et posa ses deux mains dessus. Il plissa les yeux, et afficha un visage frustré. Il regarda un autre garde puis Hélios. Et enfin il se tourna vers tous qui attendaient sagement qu'il leur dise.

\- Morgana a prévu un autre plan. Elle va venir dans le royaume.

\- Quoi ? Elle est folle.

\- Non… Très puissante. Elle sait que ni vous ni même Merlin ne pourra l'empêcher de repartir. Elle viendra narguer les rois d'avoir ses enfants, ou, si le plan d'Hélios échoue, et visiblement c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, elle viendra pour les menacer.

\- Bien, s'exclama Ron. On a une chance maintenant de pouvoir arrêter la bataille avant même qu'elle ne commence. Pour la première fois, on a l'avantage ! Il n'y aura pas de kidnapping ou d'attaque. Il suffit juste de trouver le moyen de la retenir…

\- J'en ai un… Murmura soudainement Anhora. Mais ce ne sera pas facile. Et je pense qu'il ne plaira pas au roi Arthur… Il vaudrait peut-être mieux… qu'il ne sache pas. Ni Merlin par la même occasion. Il s'est autant gardé des secrets que d'arriver à tenir plus de cinq minutes éveillés en ce moment.

Malgré les enjeux, tous sourirent. Ils décidèrent de ne pas parler de la trouvaille devant les geôles et se retrouvèrent en petit nombre dans la grande salle. Anhora leur exposa son plan et ils hochèrent. C'était risqué, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, c'est Harry qui n'était pas du tout d'accord, mais finalement, après une engueulade musclée et le brun qui quitta la pièce, très affecté, ils finirent par convenir que c'était la meilleure solution. Et surtout la seule qu'il possédait.

* * *

 **357** **ème** **jour - Onze mois et 23 jours.**

* * *

Harry et Draco était couchés sur le côté dans leur lit, se faisant face. Le brun avait les sourcils froncés par la colère. Ce plan, pour lui, c'était de la folie. S'il n'avait pas assez de puissance, Draco y laisserait sa vie. Le blond ne savait pas quoi dire pour le calmer. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche et leva une main et écarta les doigts.

\- Je vais te montrer… Murmura-t-il.

Le brun ne comprit pas mais il lui fit confiance et posa sa paume sur la sienne puis entremêla leurs doigts. Draco sourit et ferma les yeux. Harry le suivit dans son mouvement. Il se concentra et soudain des images apparurent. Des images qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Des images tristes et terrifiantes. Un enfant battu par son père, insulté par sa mère. Un enfant qui pleurait dans le noir, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre. Un enfant à qui on apprenait à faire du mal. Un enfant conditionné à n'avoir jamais de sentiment. C'est toute sa jeunesse qui passa dans la tête d'Harry. Draco déchira comme une feuille de papier la barrière qu'il s'était instauré.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur des yeux gris nuancés dans leur brillance lui donna un coup de chaud. Une larme coula sur sa joue et Harry eut de suite l'envie de la supprimer, elle comme toute sa souffrance.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu montré cela ?

\- Pour oublier, souffla Draco.

Harry sourit étrangement et se rapprocha un peu plus pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui ferait oublier. Il n'avait plus jamais besoin de sa barrière maintenant dans sa tête. Tout contre lui, Draco serra son t-shirt, enfouissant son visage dans son torse. Il pleurait… Harry se jura que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'il pleurerait devant lui. Il ferait tout pour. Draco était peut-être un enfant maudit, tout comme ceux qu'ils avaient sauvés… Mais maintenant, il était libre.

\- Je t'aime… Chuchota Harry. Depuis toujours, pour encore bien longtemps… Une, deux ou trois vies…

Il sentit le sourire de son petit-ami contre lui.

\- Je vais y arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'y arriverais et quand tout sera fini, tu m'admiras !

\- Chassé le naturel, il revient au galop, rit le brun.

Il poussa sa tête pour embrasser ses lèvres, souriant tous les deux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Harry…

Le brun fut un peu plus serein. Il avait confiance en lui mais la peur de le perdre était encore et toujours présente. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le pouvait plus. Plus maintenant…

* * *

 **366** **ème** **jour - 1 an, 1 jour.**

* * *

Camelot était en fête. Partout, la bonne humeur pouvait se lire sur le visage de chacun. Aujourd'hui on fêtait les un mois des enfants miraculeux des rois. Des contes et des légendes s'inscrivaient déjà sur leurs arrivées fantastiques. Certains disaient que, pareil à son père, Arthur avait demandé à des sorciers de les aider. D'autres pensaient que c'était le dragon qui leur avait octroyé cette chance. Après tout, le deuxième enfant étant lui-même un dragon, ce n'était pas la moins plausible des hypothèses. Enfin, les derniers étaient persuadés que les changements avaient entraîné des naissances de dragons un peu partout, à commencer par les rois. Sauf qu'à part eux, aucun autre dragon n'était né. Ils n'en démordaient pas moins.

Quand le choc fut passé de voir un bébé dragon sautiller partout autour des rois, l'autre enfant dans leur bras, les acclamations les avaient emportés… Et surtout réveillés le petit garçon qui n'avait cessé de pleurer après. Arthur et Merlin commençait déjà à avoir des cernes se combler. Le blond avait découvert la capacité de s'évaporer dans la nature au grand damne de Merlin qui continuait d'hurler que c'était de sa faute. La chasse étant devenue soudainement son activité favorite. Il ne put que remercier le ciel que l'été était revenu en force, lui permettant de reprendre.

Le dragon avait continué de se poser sur son épaule et de ne plus bouger ou bien de se lover contre son frère jumeau dans ses bras quand il ne faisait pas les quatre cent coups, mordillant les meubles, déchirant les rideaux ou tentant de passer par la fenêtre. Le brun avait développé des capacités phénoménales de rapidité pour le rattraper, au grand rire de tous. Ferys s'était fait un plaisir de construire un berceau en métal forgé afin d'éviter qu'il ne brûle sous le feu ou qu'il ne cède sous ses petites crocs déjà bien aiguisé.

Le bébé quant à lui, poussait déjà une belle petite touffe blonde sur sa tête. Malheureusement pour Merlin il avait pris les principales caractéristiques de son autre père. Déjà si petit, il avait tout d'Arthur. Mais le brun se réconfortait en se disant que c'était lui qui l'avait porté et c'était lui en ce moment qui ressentait ce comportement bestiale, draconien envers ses enfants. Et la menace de Morgana ne le renforçait qu'un peu plus. Même si Hélios était maintenant hors course. Arthur et lui étaient les seuls à ne pas être au courant de ce qu'il se préparait.

Les visiteurs du futur et les chevaliers étaient sur le qui-vive.

Posé dans son landau, l'enfant avait les yeux grands ouverts alors que les invités passaient les uns après les autres pour le voir et lui souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. La salle du trône était bondée, et pourtant, il restait très calme dans le brouhaha ambiant, à la différence du dragon qui s'était posté devant lui et grognait fortement, essayant de mordre quiconque s'approchant d'un peu trop près. Arthur et Merlin laissaient faire, assis sur leurs trônes.

C'est alors qu'une forme noire passa la porte, arrêtant tout murmure pour la regarder. Elle avait l'image d'une femme, mais était aussi fluide qu'un fantôme. Elle avança jusqu'au trône sans que personne ne l'arrête. Et Arthur mit un temps avant de reconnaître la douce froideur du visage de Morgana. Il se leva immédiatement et les gardes l'entourant, brandirent leurs épées. La femme sourit de cette puissance qu'elle révélait encore. Merlin se leva à son tour, plus doucement, sachant qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement rien contre elle.

\- Eh bien, eh bien… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Morgana, dit le roi. Comment oses-tu te présenter devant nous ?

\- On m'eut vent d'une petite fête pour ses délicieux enfants miraculés…

En disant cela, elle s'avança vers eux sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter. En effet, elle n'eut qu'à passer à travers les gardes comme si elle n'était faite que de fumée. Elle se pencha, scruta l'enfant qui la regardait avec tant d'innocence. Le dragon se mit immédiatement en position de défense, grondant, crachant quelques flammèches qui n'atteint même pas le dessus. Elle sourit et tourna la tête vers les rois. Merlin serrait les points, coléreux de ne pouvoir rien faire.

\- Quels adorables bébés… Sourit-elle. C'est incroyable, un dragon… Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Merlin. Et pourtant, il faudra bien que vous vous en sépariez.

Arthur avança d'un pas.

\- Oui, car, je gage qu'avant le début de l'hiver, ces touts petits êtres de magie seront à moi. Ce que vous m'avez pris, je vous le reprends.

\- Morgana ! Hurla Arthur. Tu ne peux faire cela. Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

\- Oh si, tu me laisseras faire, Arthur. Car tu es faible… Et tu le sais très bien.

Draco s'avança brusquement devant elle et elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Que me veux-tu, indigne sorcier. Tu penses réellement que ta magie pourrait être supérieure à la mienne ?

\- Non, murmura le blond.

Il se tourna vers Merlin et lui tendit la main. Celui-ci se leva immédiatement et le rejoint pour lui prendre sa main. Harry fit de même de l'autre côté, puis Ron, Blaise. Severus et Neville se placèrent à droite de Merlin. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, sentant le piège arriver. Elle tenta de disparaître sans succès et comprit que quelque chose l'empêchait de rejoindre son corps. Et ce quelque chose n'était autre qu'Anhora, caché dans la foule. Ce dernier s'avança, un peu plus penché sur son bâton que d'habitude, la fatigue pouvant se lire sur son visage.

\- Ma très chère enfant, lui dit-il alors qu'elle se retournait d'un coup sec vers lui. Tu ne nous laisse pas le choix…

Merlin regarda tous ses amis sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais Draco ne lui dit rien et ferma les yeux. Il se mit à conter dans sa langue une formule qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Une formule que le blond avait mis seulement une semaine pour apprendre par cœur, prouvant encore une fois à quel point il était devenu puissant. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas la puissance de Merlin et il se mit à transpirer de grosses gouttes. Harry serra fort sa main moite, serrant les dents. L'enchanteur le regarda et comprit qu'il n'y arriverait pas sans aide.

\- Qu'est-ce… que vous faites ? Trembla la jeune sorcière des ténèbres.

Merlin ferma à son tour ses yeux et commença à réciter la formule, murmurant en même temps que le blond. Les visiteurs firent de même et se concentrèrent. Soudainement, une magie blanche les entourèrent et se répandit en chacun d'eux avant de rejoindre le milieu, c'est-à-dire Draco. Morgana ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, choquée. Elle regarda ses mains qui commencèrent à se reformer. Sans qu'elle ne sache ni comment ni pourquoi, son corps était en train de la rejoindre. Elle tenta, par tous les moyens, de résister à cette étrange magie qui l'accablait sans conséquence. Puis vint la douleur et elle hoqueta, se plia en deux et commença petit à petit à se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

\- Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-elle. Je vous en supplie, arrêtez !

L'assemblée toute entière resta impressionnée face à un tel dégagement de pouvoir. Arthur avait pris ses bébés pour l'éloigner le plus possible. Ne sachant pas à quoi sans tenir. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils le firent tous les sept en même temps, ceux-ci étant complètement blancs. Et c'est d'une seule et même voix qu'ils s'exclamèrent :

\- Morgana, deux choix s'offrent à toi. Expies tes fautes, pardonnes la magie que tu as bafoué et tu auras la vie sauve. Cependant tu n'auras plus jamais aucun pouvoir.

\- Non ! Cria-t-elle. Non, pas cela !

\- Sinon, tu mourras…

Anhora fronça les sourcils de tristesse. Pourquoi n'acceptait-elle pas ? La magie lui avait fait tout perdre. D'abord sa famille, ses amis. Puis la raison, les proches qui croyaient encore en elle…

\- Que choisis-tu ? La vie ou la mort ? Demanda l'étrange voix qu'était le mélange des sept.

Alors que la douleur déformée les jolies traits du visage de Morgana, celle-ci bégaya avec beaucoup de difficulté :

\- La vie…

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi…

La lumière autour de Draco s'intensifia et se mit à aspirer la fumée noire autour de Morgana. Elle hurla un peu plus, ne pouvant plus du tout bouger. La fumée sortait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles et de son nez. Les gens autour d'elle s'écartèrent encore un peu, rasant les murs. C'était à la fois effrayant et hypnotisant. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et bientôt ne put plus hurler. Quand la fumée aspira entièrement la fumée, elle formait une boule noire flottant au-dessus du sol. Arthur était choqué, c'était cela… la magie noire. Il pouvait voir que des têtes et des mains voulaient comme en sortir. Et puis elle explosa subitement et Morgana s'effondra, inconsciente et dépourvue de tous pouvoir.

Les visiteurs et Merlin reprirent un à un conscience. Tous, sauf Draco qui papillonna des yeux un instant avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Harry qui le retint. Le brun fronça des sourcils et caressa le visage du blond. Il aurait dû s'évanouir aussi normalement… A moins que… Il ne ressentait pas du tout la douleur de Draco… La vague était partie…

Ils étaient tous essoufflés par tant de dégagement de pouvoir. Ils étaient comme vidés. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Arthur posa Edwan dans les bras de Merlin et se plaça devant lui, l'épée à la main. Mais ne rentra qu'Aggravain qui courut vers Morgana et s'agenouilla pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il tapota son visage, apeuré et se rassura de la voir toujours en vie.

\- Mon enfant… Pleura-t-il légèrement.

Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, ses gémissements firent craquer le cœur de Merlin bien trop plein de bonté. Morgana n'était plus un danger maintenant. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre femme sans défense. Ses ambitions venaient d'être détruits, un par un, tout comme les personnes à qui elle tenait. Il ne lui restait plus que l'homme qui la considérait comme sa fille.

\- Arthur, chuchota Merlin en lui prenant le bras.

Le blond le regarda furtivement et vit son air blessé et triste. Il comprit et soupira puis rengaina son arme.

\- Allez-vous-en… Chuchota-t-il à Aggravain.

Celui-ci le regarda, la tristesse se lisant dans ses iris. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, ne comprenant pas le geste du roi.

\- Ne retournez pas à Fyrien, je revendique avec légitimité cette terre. Si jamais… Nos routes se croisent à nouveau… Je vous tuerai… sans sommation. Est-ce clair ?

Aggravain posa la tête de la jeune femme sur son torse et hocha vivement la tête, les joues encore humides. Blaise serra les poings, incapable de désobéir à son roi. Il avait envie de se jeter sur eux et de les tuer maintenant. Par vengeance tout bonnement. Ron le sentit et se tourna vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il réussit à le calmer. Il lui demanda de ne pas les regarder alors qu'ils quittaient la salle puis Camelot.

Arthur demanda à tous de faire de même, il n'y avait plus lieu à la fête. Puis il se tourna vers Merlin et fronça les sourcils, très en colère de son choix.

\- Comment savons-nous que cela est définitivement terminé ? S'énerva-t-il en parlant plus fort qu'il ne le voudrait. Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs qu'elle ne trouvera pas un autre moyen de nous toucher ?! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé en finir avec elle !?

Merlin se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi…

\- Rappelle-toi qu'un jour elle fut notre amie…

\- C'était il y a longtemps, Merlin ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé… Toi-même avait dit que…

\- Tu ne le voulais pas non plus ! Se défendit le brun. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas suivi mon choix.

\- Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime, et non parce que j'en avais envie !

Merlin baissa les yeux, vers son enfant et l'embrassa sur le front, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

\- Range ta rengaine, Arthur ! S'exclama Harry calmement. C'est fini… Elle ne reviendra plus, ta famille et toi n'êtes plus en danger.

Il se releva, Draco endormi dans ses bras, et Arthur le dévisagea. Il était tellement rare de le voir si solennel ces derniers temps qu'il surprit tout le monde.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Car le dragon a dit que nous perdrions la vague le jour où tu ne serais plus en danger. Et comme tu peux le voir. Je ne suis ni évanoui, ni mal en point alors que cet abruti s'est complètement déchargé pour ce sort. Nous l'avons perdu. La vague…

Il se retourna ensuite et partit en compagnie de Gaius. Ron le suivit alors que Blaise rejoignait la garde pour finir le ménage de tous ces évènements. Arthur baissa les yeux aux sols, confus et honteux. Il osa regarder Merlin qui avait les yeux rouges.

\- Je… Pardon… Murmura-t-il.

L'enchanteur hocha négativement la tête et posa Edwan dans ses bras. Il s'enfuit ensuite en courant et Arthur soupira. Neville s'avança et tendit les bras.

\- Dépêches-toi de le rattraper !

Arthur sourit et posa fragilement l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Merci. Chuchota-t-il.

Et il partit en courant suivre son mari. Neville sourit et gratouilla le nez du bébé.

\- C'est qu'il est très sage celui-là, minauda-t-il en souriant.

Severus leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- Attend qu'il sache parler et marcher. Tu verras l'horreur ce que ça devient, ces trucs-là.

Neville hocha négativement la tête mais sourit quand même.

\- Ce que tu peux être bête.

Mais Severus vint tout de même près de lui pour les couver d'un regard énamouré et gratouiller la tête de l'enfant. Elenwë vint subitement se poser sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il regarda son frère jumeau puis Neville et enfin le roi et il poussa un petit cri, battant des ailes avec joie. Il caressa de sa tête le roi qui rougit légèrement.

\- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, ricana son mari.

\- Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Soupira le potionniste.

* * *

 **366** **ème** **jour - 1 an, 1 jour.**

* * *

Arthur courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il n'eut qu'à suivre les vêtements royaux que Merlin avait fait échouer à terre. Et le retrouva penché sur le ponton de pierre qui lui rappela de bons comme de mauvais souvenirs. Il se rappelait sa colère d'apprendre Merlin lui avait menti pendant cinq ans… il lui rappela l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour la première fois pour lui. Et la culpabilité le rongea. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Merlin… Chuchota-t-il. Je te prie de me pardonner… Je n'aurais pas dû…

Contre toute attente, le brun ne pleurait pas. Il regardait seulement Camelot avec des yeux tristes et des lèvres tremblantes.

\- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que nous l'avons finalement fait… Dit-il sur le même ton.

Arthur le lâcha et se posa à ses côtés. Il déglutit alors qu'un soulagement immense et une boule au ventre arrivèrent en même temps. Oui… Ils y étaient arrivés. Albion… maintenant uni pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais ses pensées rejoignirent à nouveau le brun.

\- Je te promets… de ne plus jamais m'énerver contre toi de la sorte.

\- Non, tu ne le peux, rit soudainement l'enchanteur. Tu es ainsi, Arthur. Tu peux être tellement doux et très énervant à la fois. Mais… C'est comme cela que je t'aime. Alors ne change pas…

Arthur sourit et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il hocha la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Quand nous aurons pris Fyrien, nous pourrons peut-être nous accorder quelques festivités en dehors de tout cela ? A Serpentard ou en Mercie. Paraîtrait-il que les sirènes ont enchanté leur forêt et qu'elle est devenue magnifique à visiter.

Merlin sourit.

\- Avec plaisir…

* * *

 **390** **ème** **jour - 1 an, 24 jours.**

* * *

Harry et Draco marchaient côte à côte dans les jardins de Camelot, se tenant par la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la balustrade de pierre qui surplombait tout le château.

\- Alors ? Tu penses que c'était moi, cette personne qui devait aider Arthur ?

\- Eh bien… Je pense que nous étions tous un peu là pour cela. Sachant que nous l'avons tous aidé à notre manière, un jour. Tu sais ce que je me suis dit ? C'est que la prophétie disait « un », seulement pour nous obliger à rester tous à Camelot quand ils nous étaient demandés de rester.

\- Mais nous sommes restés parce que nous le voulions aussi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je vais bien mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis heureux, j'ai l'impression de mieux te comprendre. Malgré que nous n'ayons plus la vague, j'arrive toujours à cerner tes sentiments…

Harry se tourna et sourit.

\- Nous n'avons plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Cela ne te fait pas peur ?

\- Après ce que nous avons vécu cette année ? Non… Pas du tout. Et même si le futur reste incertain, il ne m'en reste pas moins excitant. Surtout à tes côtés.

Le brun sourit à nouveau et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Je ferais tout pour te combler…

\- Eh les amoureux, on peut se joindre à vous ?

Ron et Blaise les saluèrent avant que le roux ne s'asseye sur le rebord à côté d'Harry et que Blaise prenne Draco par l'épaule. Neville et Severus suivaient, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se postèrent à droite alors que Merlin et Arthur se mettaient à gauche. Dans les bras du brun, Edwan dormait à poing fermé alors qu'Elewnë courrait comme un dérangé autour d'eux. Arthur sourit lentement, regardant les gens qui vivaient en bas.

\- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changer.

Les visiteurs se regardèrent et sourirent. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. A commencer par eux. Mais rien n'était fini, ce n'était que le début d'une tout autre histoire.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _C'est avec un petit pincement au cœur que je termine cette fiction. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie, mais bon. Il faut bien mettre une fin quelque part. Parce que si je m'écoutais j'aurais pu la continuer encore longtemps ! Enfin bref, quelque petit point avant que vous ne criiez au scandale :_**

 ** _1\. Oui, Camelot a chassé d'un gros coup de pied au cul les soldats de Morgana de Fyrien pour prendre possession du territoire grâce à l'aide de la Mercie, de Nemeth et de Serpentard._**

 ** _2\. Non, Morgana ne retrouvera jamais ses pouvoirs, elle finira sa vie dans une petite hutte en compagnie de Aggravain jusqu'à sa mort, cachée et loin de tout._**

 ** _3\. Il y aura un épilogue... Qui je pense vous plaira et qui mettra un point final à cette fiction._**

 ** _4\. Je posterais après l'épilogue un chapitre de plus appelé "Mentions Honorables" qui regroupera tous les clins d'œil utilisés dans la fiction et que vous n'avez pas trouvé. Je pense que certains vous feront sourire._**

 ** _A bientôt,_**

 ** _Personne ne l'a jamais connue._**


	27. Quand vient la fin

**Epilogue :** Quand vient la fin, débute une nouvelle histoire.

* * *

 **10 ans plus tard…**

* * *

La forêt brillait comme un tableau d'une œuvre splendide. Les feuilles voletaient au rythme de la brise légère. On eut l'impression d'être en plein cœur de l'été alors qu'il ne venait qu'à peine de commencer. C'était comme si la noirceur qui régnait autrefois dans les royaumes d'Albion avait complètement disparu. L'herbe semblait plus verte, l'eau plus bleue, le soleil éclatait de mille feux. Cette atmosphère rendait propice au rire et à la joie. Et c'est exactement ainsi que nous retrouvons nos héros.

\- Ne les écoute pas, mon amour, pouffa tout de même le roi Neville. Tu es aussi beau et fort que d'antan.

\- Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas tort. La vieillesse me rattrape, j'en conviens.

Sur leurs chevaux, Neville apparut en premier. De long cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, une couronne lui saillait la tête. Il était vêtu d'habits de chasse, même s'il ne portait aucune arme. Le roi Severus juste derrière avait maintenant les cheveux et la barbe grisonnante. Mais ce mélange de noir et blanc ne le rendait que plus beau. Quelques plissures sur sa peau montraient sa sagesse, comme il l'aimait à l'appeler.

\- Mais je suis persuadé de faire encore mouche, avant même cet imbécile heureux.

\- Gageons alors. Rit encore Ron. Que ce soir ma prise sera meilleure que la tienne, si toutefois tu as réussi à mettre dans le mile.

En troisième vint le rouquin qui avait pris ses dix ans comme un glorieux combattant. Il avait à sa figure toujours cette redoutable cicatrice. Loin de choquer, elle lui donnait cet air d'homme de bataille, clairement démontrée par sa taille et sa largeur. Des bras musclés par l'arc et des jambes fines. C'était comme si il avait fini de grandir à vingt-cinq années. Et maintenant, il avait même l'ascendant sur Draco.

Blaise derrière lui haussa les yeux aux ciels. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'est sa témérité à toujours vouloir prouver qu'il était meilleur. Déjà dix ans qu'il le supportait sans pouvoir le quitter. Le noir savourait chaque moment passé loin du château de Camelot. Il avait réussi à convaincre Arthur de le démettre de ses obligations pour suivre les trois autres à Serpentard, chose peu facile. C'est Merlin qui le lui accorda d'ailleurs. Le noir n'avait guère changé. Gardant toujours ces traits parfaitement lisses, ce qui agaçait grandement les autres. De tous, il était le seul qui paraissait plus jeune que trente ans. Sauf Ron dans un lit. Mais la réflexion ne fut pas bien perçue. Il était peut-être vrai qu'il n'aurait pas dû utiliser les termes : « impression de baiser un jeune juvénile tous les soirs. » Vraiment mal perçu.

Draco suivait tranquillement, comme à son habitude, calme mais souriant. Il avait lui aussi opté pour des cheveux longs, tirés en arrière, retenus par une barrette d'or, avec une fine et longue tresse de chaque côté. Sa peau lisse, ses yeux étirés brillants de gris, Harry l'avait souvent comparé à un elfe. Et il aimait ça. Il portait une simple chemise blanche avec un pantalon lin marron. Il ne portait pas d'arme non plus, il n'en avait pas besoin vu les capacités magiques qu'il possédait maintenant. Enfin, son petit-ami avait gagné en finesse aussi, mais plus musclé. Il portait une barbe de trois jours, et ses cheveux étaient toujours hirsutes, bataillant pour savoir de quel côté se placer. Il avait laissé tomber sa capuche pour profiter du doux soleil, mais c'était rare. Dans la neige comme sous un soleil de plomb, il portait ses capes du grand Ferys. Draco se demandait comme il faisait pour ne pas avoir trop chaud ou trop froid.

Les deux faisaient avancer leurs chevaux côte à côte, s'adonnant à la bavarderie de tout et de rien. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ainsi tous ensembles, les activités des uns et ou des autres les empêchant d'être à nouveau six. Ron continuait de chercher Severus qui répondait à la fois sévèrement, à la fois souriant à ses affronts.

\- Ron, tu apprendras que je ne veux pas semer la discorde entre nous. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas encore empoisonné ton vin, cingla le vieux roi. Mais parfois, tu le mérites bien !

\- Pitié, Sev', fais-le, qu'on en parle plus, singea Blaise.

\- Allons, ça suffit, s'imposa Neville. Dîtes nous plutôt comment se portent Edwan et Elenwë. Il paraîtrait qu'ils en font baver à ses pères et le pauvre Kilgharrah.

\- Pas qu'eux, soupira Blaise. Nous n'arrêtons de lui courir après. Ils sont tellement vivants. Déjà dix ans et ils disparaissent comme un rien.

\- C'est totalement de la faute d'Harry. Engueula Draco.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla celui-ci. Qu'ai-je fait encore ?

\- Tu leurs donnes une très mauvaise éducation. Merlin et toi les gâtaient bien trop. Et surtout, tu leurs apprends comme nous échapper.

Harry ne répondit rien, souriant dans son coin. Draco vit cela et leva les yeux aux ciels. Son amour était incorruptible.

\- Quant à Kilgharrah, dit Ron, il a pris l'habitude de faire quelques siestes en attendant le retour des enfants. Il ronfle tellement fort que tout Camelot sursaute à chaque fois. Mais que voulez-vous la vieillesse, ça épuise, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?

L'homme grommela. Il touchait la cinquantaine, il n'allait pas encore mourir !

\- Ne l'écoute pas, répéta Neville en s'approchant et déposant un baiser sur sa bouche, moi je te trouve parfait.

Ron rit mais cela n'atteint plus Severus qui était rassuré et ravi. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la forêt puis Neville prit un tournant inattendu. Ils le suivirent sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête soudainement et descende de cheval.

\- Vous entendez ça… Murmura-t-il.

Les autres prirent le temps d'attacher les chevaux avant de le suivre. Ron plissa les yeux.

\- J'ai l'impression… comme un déjà vu.

\- Dans un rêve, murmura Harry.

\- Ou le rêve d'un rêve… Précisa Draco.

Neville s'avança encore, perçant la douce forêt de liège et se retrouva dans une semi-clairière inondée de soleil. Il resta coi un instant, regardant de haut en bas un étrange arbre qu'ils étaient tous sûrs d'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Harry fut le premier à s'aventurer, très vite suivi par Draco, puis les autres.

\- C'est lui, murmura Neville. Il me parle.

\- Neville, toutes les plantes te parlent, ironisa Ron. Ce n'est pas un secret.

\- Non, non… Celui-là me parle vraiment. En fait, il nous parle à tous, vous n'entendez pas ?

\- Que dit-il ? Demanda sereinement son mari.

Le brun plissa les yeux, c'était un murmure, il n'entendait rien du tout. Il s'approcha encore, se laissant guider par l'arbre. Il se colla à lui, tendant l'oreille.

\- Je n'entends pas…

Les autres se mirent soudainement à l'entendre aussi, et comme hypnotisé, ils se collèrent aussi à lui. Et puis ce fut comme un déclic, l'arbre se mit lentement à les aspirer sans qu'ils ne puissent se débattre. Draco s'accrocha à Harry par la main, le brun tira comme il put vers l'extérieur mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il glissait à l'intérieur comme dans des sables mouvants.

Deux secondes plus tard, qui à eux leur parut une éternité d'effroi, Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, Blaise et Severus se retrouvèrent parterre dans un enchevêtrement de corps informes, au pied d'une étrange armoire. Ils se regardèrent tous un par un, complètement choqués. Ils étaient les mêmes que cette fois-là où ils avaient traversé l'armoire, autant en âge qu'en apparence, même les habits. Un à un, les souvenirs revinrent. Ils étaient revenus à Poudlard et seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées.

Ils se levèrent, incapable de dire un mot. Neville se retourna vers l'armoire et regarda son fond. Il posa une main dessus mais ne tomba que sur la planche de bois. Alors lentement il referma la porte.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? Murmura Ron, incapable de laisser la tension monter.

Ils se le demandaient tous sans oser essayer d'imaginer…

\- Vivre, certainement… Murmura Severus, accablé par le chagrin d'être parti. Différemment.

Neville s'avança et posa une main et sa tête sur son torse. Le grand homme passa ses bras autour de lui. Sa douceur le contredit, elle était toujours la même, n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Peut-être que leurs corps oui, mais il put lire dans ses yeux, qu'au fond, il restait toujours le même qu'il y a quelques minutes.

\- Peut-être pas tant que ça… Dit-il en lui souriant.

Les cinq autres visiteurs du futur sourirent aussi.

* * *

 **Ou dix ans avant.**

* * *

\- Neville, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Griffondor se glissa dans son lit, à la manière d'un chat, alors que Severus, bien que perdu, ne le repoussa pas tant que ça. Au contraire, il l'accueillit dans ses bras, referma la couverture autour de lui et le colla autant qu'il put contre son corps.

\- Une semaine que nous sommes rentrés, Severus. Un jour de plus et je divorce de toi.

Severus soupira et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

\- Mon amour, nous sommes rentrés, c'est cela le problème. Je ne souhaite pas que l'on m'éloigne de toi. Et si jamais notre liaison se savait, je risquerai la radiation ou même la prison. Du plus… Nous ne sommes plus mariés. Tu ne peux divorcer.

Neville grogna, embrassa son cou.

\- Demain, je quitte Poudlard, avec un diplôme que je ne veux plus.

Severus rit et resserra son étreinte.

\- La surprise de tous quand trois des pires élèves de Poudlard se sont retrouvés les meilleurs. Ou quand Draco et Blaise se sont invités à la table des Griffondors pour embrasser leur compagnon.

\- Pendant que moi, je le voyais au loin, intouchable, imperturbable. Il y a bien des fois je me demande si tu m'aimes vraiment. Accusa le plus jeune. Ciel me manque. Lui au moins, me prouvait son amour pour moi tous les jours.

Le professeur secoua la tête, agacé. Puis il murmura.

\- Demain, tu quittes l'école, Neville. Avec un diplôme que tu ne veux plus peut-être, mais avec un mari que tu veux toujours, j'espère.

Le brun se releva d'un coup et fronça les sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Où veux-tu aller, je viendrais. Où tu t'installeras, je m'installerai. Je ne suis devenu roi que si tu l'étais aussi. J'aurais pu être roturier, cela m'aurait été égal. Tant que tu étais avec moi. Et comme Merlin était le serviteur d'Arthur, je l'aurais été aussi… Juste pour être avec toi…

Neville se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu sais… qu'en dix ans de règne et d'amour, c'est la plus belle chose que tu m'aies dite ?

\- Nous prenons un nouveau départ, Neville. La vie nous donne une seconde chance. Ou plutôt une troisième. Alors, je la saisis. Et cette fois-ci je te parlerai. Pour combler le vide qu'a laissé Ciel dans ton cœur. Je t'aimerais pour deux. Avec des mots… Les veux-tu ?

Neville sourit. Il le regardait si intensément qu'il comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Qu'il le demandait à nouveau en mariage, qu'il lui demandait à nouveau de vivre ensemble. Peu importe où ils iraient… Ils seraient ensembles.

\- Partons où je veux, murmura-t-il. Tant que vous êtes là, toi et tes mots. Puissions-nous vivre dix ans de plus ensemble… Mon roturier, mon serviteur ou mon roi.

Severus sourit lentement, et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Passer outre le regard des gens sur leur différence d'âge, sur leur étrange amour ou sur leur sexe ne serait pas chose facile. Mais ils surent qu'ils en viendraient toujours à bout. Ensemble.

* * *

La table, volant une dernière fois, alla s'écraser dans le décor. Blaise fut projeté à terre, vêtu d'en tout et pour tout que d'un caleçon. Son corps fut conquis par un autre au-dessus de lui, le collant pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger d'un seul petit doigt. Il regarda Ron, lui-même dénudé, sous toutes les coutures, sentant son sexe sous ses fesses se dressaient plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il tenta de se distraire en regardant l'état de leur appartement. Le mobilier était cassé, les chaises étaient détruites, les rideaux déchirés, quant au lit, ce n'était plus qu'un amas de plumes volantes.

\- Combien de temps on a tenu ? Demanda le roux, complètement essoufflé.

Son petit-ami leva le nez vers l'horloge et s'exclama :

\- Cinq mois, trois semaines, quatre jours et trois heures !

\- Non ? S'émerveilla Ron. Déjà tout ce temps que nous sommes rentrés !?

\- J'aurais dit, déjà tout ce temps où nous avions réussi à ne pas nous battre mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il est de même.

\- J'ai encore gagné, chuchota le roux en se penchant en avant.

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne faisais qu'une pause.

Blaise se délivra d'une main rapidement et l'attrapa par la nuque. D'un mouvement de hanche, il le retourna et se fut son tour d'être au-dessus. Il se coucha immédiatement, posant sa main à quelques centimètres de sa tête et l'embrassa goulument, bougeant des hanches sur son pénis en évolution. Ron pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, il avait gagné.

\- Blaise, gémit le roux. Veux-tu bien enlever le tissu qui te sert de cache sexe pour empaler le mien dans ton si étroit petit fessier ?

\- Je rêve où tu viens de formuler ta première phrase sans vulgarité depuis que nous sommes ensembles ? Le retour ne t'aurait pas rendu sentimental par hasard ?

Ron éclata de rire et se lassa tomber complètement. Il posa sa tête sur le parquet et ferma les yeux.

\- J'ai touché un point sensible ? Demanda le noir, soudainement inquiet.

\- Non… C'est juste que… Tu sais… là-bas… On n'était pas marier.

L'ancien chevalier écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oui… En fait, on n'en a jamais parlé. J'ai toujours cru que tu… tu vois… Que ce n'était pas ton truc… le mariage, tout ça.

Blaise ne savait plus où se mettre. Le roux quant à lui ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

\- Oui, mais justement, tu me connais bien. Et tu sais, tout ce qui est romantique, ce n'est pas trop mon truc alors je me suis dit qu'une bonne baston, c'était bien mieux pour t'en parler.

\- Me parler de quoi Ron ?

\- Se marier, Blaise ! S'énerva-t-il. Suis un peu.

\- D'accord.

\- Du coup, je ne sais pas trop comment le formuler. Je ne sais pas si je dois ou non me mettre à genoux ou si je dois te laisser gagner pour une fois…

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé gagner et j'ai dit d'accord, Ron.

\- Ou plutôt, commencer par te faire l'amour et après te mettre à terre. Ou te baiser comme il faut avant de te caresser gentiment…

Blaise poussa un soupir de désespoir. Il allait se marier avec ça. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux de cet homme franchement exaspérant. Il attrapa sa baguette pour remettre de l'ordre dans leur appartement. Finalement, Ron finit son monologue qui n'avait ni queue ni tête en se réveillant brusquement.

\- Tu as dit d'accord ? Tu es d'accord ?

Blaise fit voler une chemise jusqu'à lui et l'enfila avec sensualité.

\- Oui, Ron. Marions-nous. Je pense que dix années de suite est suffisant pour savoir que tu es le bon.

Le roux se leva d'un bond et s'affola, mi-hystérique, mi-heureux. Le noir sourit en secouant la tête à nouveau. Cet homme allait le rendre fou, c'était certain. Il prit un pantalon de lin qu'il mit puis un jean qu'il jeta à la tête de son maintenant fiancé.

\- Mets tes habits, Ron. On doit aller voir Harry. Dépêches-toi, sinon il va encore nous faire une crise du retard considérable que nous lui imposons.

Ron, échevelé, enfila piteusement son vêtement. Enfin, il se stoppa, se calma et se mit à fouiller un tiroir. Blaise ne comprit pas, fronça les sourcils. Le roux revint avec une petite boite et la lui tendit. Blaise sourit. Le bougre avait tout prévu en fait. Il ouvrit la boite et découvrit les jolies bagues qui scintillaient pour lui. Il lui laissa le plaisir de lui enfiler au doigt avant de l'embrasser.

\- D'accord, je te laisse me prendre toute la nuit ce soir si tu es sage et que nous n'arrivons pas en retard !

Ron leva le poing au ciel et il ne lui fallut que deux minutes pour être prêt avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

\- Je n'y crois pas, tu as encore gagné.

\- Ron, nous savons, toi comme moi, qu'il suffit que je tende mes fesses pour que tu m'accordes tout ce que je veux.

\- Tu as de la chance que nous soyons dans un pays civilisé, car autrefois, c'est en tournoi que je t'aurais défié !

Et le noir éclata de rire.

* * *

Harry posa le dernier carton sur le pas de la maison. Il remercia et paya les déménageurs puis le camion partit en trombe. Il essuya la sueur de son front, maudissant ce si petit corps qu'il avait retrouvé il y a un an maintenant. La première chose qu'il avait faite après leur retour inexpliqué dans leur époque était de redevenir comme il était. Longiligne, musclé, parfait pour la grimpette. Draco sortit de leur nouvelle maison et lui sourit, lui tendant une bouteille d'eau. Il la prit avec plaisir, la vidant presque d'un coup.

Il le regarda longuement, il avait continué à se laisser pousser les cheveux, à sa demande. Il adorait ses cheveux longs d'autrefois. Et même si là il n'éteignait pas encore ses épaules, c'était un bon début. Embelli par les chemises et jeans contemporains moldus, il ne pouvait que savourer sa beauté. Et parfois même finir par lui arracher ses vêtements dans le salon… A peu près toutes les demi-journées, quand il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Harry regarda les affaires en vrac dans le salon, posé sur la table, le canapé ou autre.

\- Je ne me rappelais pas avoir amassé autant de chose, dit-il à son petit-ami.

\- Ne va-t-elle pas te manquer ? La maison secrète du 12 Square Grimmaurd ?

\- Autant qu'à toi, le manoir Malfoy, tu ne crois pas ?

Ils rirent et s'assirent sur le parvis, entrelaçant leurs bras. Cette promiscuité d'onze ans de vie de couple ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir avec l'âge. Ils regardèrent droit devant eux. Leur maison se situait en dehors de Londres, près d'une grande forêt, le décor était féerique et leur avait rappelé tant de bons sentiments et de dizaines d'endroits qu'ils s'étaient charmés et avaient immédiatement acheté. Ainsi nostalgique, Harry lui révéla :

\- Ce qui me manque le plus, c'est le doux parfum enivrant des arbres qui fleurent le printemps, et la verdoyante vallée qui remonte jusque Camelot.

\- L'odeur d'hydromel des tavernes et les cris de joies, festoyant, des bals.

\- Arthur et Merlin…

\- Edwan ?

\- Et Elenwë, bien sûr…

\- Non, Harry ! Regarde là-bas, c'est Edwan !

Harry regarda à son tour et écarquilla les yeux. Ils partirent en courant, vers un homme qui marchait vers eux, un très vieil homme. Ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs et sa barbe était longue. Il avait l'allure d'Albus Dumbledore, aussi souriant et pétillant pour son vieil âge. Et malgré cela, Harry et Draco le reconnurent au premier coup d'œil. Ils s'empressèrent de l'embrasser.

\- Edwan ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je vous ai attendu… Dit le vieil homme. Longtemps, tellement longtemps que j'en ai perdu les comptes. Elenwë n'est pas très loin, caché quelque part. Vous pourrez aller le voir.

\- Comment cela se fait ?

\- Eh bien, mon père Merlin, avait le pouvoir d'immortalité, et j'en ai aussi hérité. Mais à la mort de son mari, Arthur, il a décidé de ne pas poursuivre et s'est empoisonné pour mourir à ses côtés. Ils ont vécu comme ils l'ont toujours été, fiers, forts et doux. Ils furent les premiers rois d'Albion comme il l'eut écrit, du Royaume-Uni. Grâce à vous. Et grâce à Elenwë, les dragons ont peuplés à nouveau la terre…

Harry sourit et passa un bras sur ses vieilles épaules.

\- Il faut que tu nous racontes tout.

\- Je vais appeler les autres, s'empressa Draco.

Et les trois hommes regagnèrent la charmante demeure des Potter-Malfoy, souriant à leur futur, différent mais peut-être pas tant que ça…

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue... (Vous ne me connaissez toujours pas ?)**_


End file.
